


Shin Persona Evangelion

by Ultra_Sonic_007



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Asuka's Persona might make you spit-take, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, a series known for animal mascots? PEN-PEN WAS DESTINED FOR THIS CROSSOVER, don't hate me for the Velvet Room Attendant's name there's a specific reason for it, she's a ball of sunshine anyhow so that makes up for it, you know it's a fusion/AU when King Moron has a Persona
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 262,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_Sonic_007/pseuds/Ultra_Sonic_007
Summary: In the years since Second Impact, Angel Syndrome has terrorized the world: the living can become deadly Acolytes, and the dead can return as hateful Ghosts. Mankind's knowledge of the cognitive world has helped them to adapt, and slow the tide through groups like NERV and the Anti-Terror Task Force...but only just. If nothing changes, doom is assured before long.It is this greater conflict that Shinji Ikari steps into upon arriving in Tokyo-3.But of all the strange things he's had to deal with in his life, meeting a long-nosed man in an empty auditorium with velvet curtains ranks pretty high up there.What has he gotten himself into?[An Evangelion/Persona fusion]
Comments: 53
Kudos: 51





	1. Saturday - June 6 ,2015

_This is a tale of fiction._

_Any similarities to other such tales, or even to reality, are purely coincidental..._

_All characters and events and themes are doubtlessly unrelated to those that occur in fiction or otherwise..._

_Only those who agree to this statement are allowed to proceed. Do you understand?_

_...I see..._

_This is a world where mankind seeks to dominate others, even though man cannot control himself. It is a world of distortion and tragedy._

_There are those who wish to reform the world, or at the very least, themselves...such are known as 'fools'._

_But perhaps it takes a fool to succeed where the wise have failed._

_Thou, fool...now it's time for you step forward, and face the tragedy that is man..._

xxxx

/Saturday: June 6, 2015/

On a rail line connecting to Tokyo-3, a boy of fourteen - straddling the threshold of childhood and adulthood - tried to ignore the words passing through the car.

"-another outbreak of Angel Syndrome?"

"Those poor people..."

"-what are the authorities doing? Why aren't-?"

"I heard they're finally going to deploy NERV soon..."

NERV. A word that he was tired of.

Briefly, the young boy looked at his student ID, freshly issued for his transfer to Hakone Academy. A rather unassuming portrait of a brown-haired boy with solemn blue eyes looked back at him.

**Name: SHINJI IKARI  
Birthday: June 6, 2001  
Height: 151 cm (4'11")  
Blood Type: A**

But, more importantly, there was the letter - redacted from beginning to end - that merely had a single word written over it with a thick black marker.

**COME**

What a familiar feeling that word evoked. So familiar that it made him want to scream. But that would have been unseemly, to do in public.

And so Shinji Ikari simply waited for the ride to come to an end.

_sssh_

And end it would.

_sssh_

Though not in the way he anticipated.

_SSSH_

It was that sound of static, that finally made him look at the world around him. Expected colors had washed away to a faded gray, the normal sounds of human chatter and railway clatter muted to a whisper. Yet, looking down at his hands, he was the sole exception. _What's going on?_

**_SSSH_ **

The static was sharp, and sudden. At the end of the car, stepping out of a void, was something monstrous, inhuman in way that mocked human characteristics: arms that were just a touch too long, shoulders just a touch too wide, vicious claws and uniform skin of dark green; ribs surrounded a heart of bloody crystal, glowing with a devilish aura; yet, most unnerving was that avian mask, with blank and emotionless eyes. _What?_ The monster raised a hand, extending a single finger. _What is that thing?_ The finger brushed against the neck of an older gentleman, who seemed rather unassuming. _What's going on?!_ That gentleman was suddenly consumed with light and shadow, baring a pained grimace. Through the murky soup of whispery gray, he went berserk among the other passengers.

Faded remnants of shock and fear and agony filtered through his ears, yet he couldn't take his eyes off of the monster. _What's happening?!_

The creature looked towards him...and narrowed its eyes. There was a sense of purpose, of intent, of a willingness to _kill._ It took a step a forward...

...and Shinji Ikari _**screamed.**_

xxxx

Elsewhere, at the same precise instant, in a lab deep underground...a man with a distinctive beard and orange sunglasses frowned. "Hmm." The monitor on his desk was flashing rather familiar words:

**PATTERN BLUE DETECTED**

However, alongside were _other_ words that were familiar, yet far, _far_ rarer:

**EVANGELION ACTIVATION DETECTED**

"...well, looks like the Third Child ascended earlier than anticipated." With a frustrated sigh, he picked up his cell phone and dialed a particular number. "Katsuragi, this is Commander Ikari...yes, the MAGI have detected a Pattern Blue _and_ an Evangelion. You might want to get to the station quickly...and I'd advise having medical personnel on standby."

xxxx

Elsewhere, atop a radio tower overlooking Tokyo-3, a blue-haired girl with red eyes stared quietly towards the horizon...towards the rail car, advancing toward the city of Tokyo-3. Even from here, she could see flashes of red beginning to paint the inside of the train's windows, a mere hint of the massacre that was occurring...and one that was all too typical of this particular day and age. But then again, such was the nature of this world, where man was born from blood, and often met his end by blood.

Perhaps...no. She did not dare to hope. Hope had done her little good. "Soon..." she whispered, feeling the quiet weight in the bottom of her soul, and the light haze in the back of her mind. "Soon..."

xxxx

_[Shinji Ikari was falling...through chains, through blue, accompanied by the soft strings of a piano and the stirrings of a violin...and when he stopped, he found himself sitting on a metal chair in an empty auditorium.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T19Gl1YUNWE) No, it wasn't empty; the blue velvet curtains were bringing drawn up, revealing a desk...and a short, bizarre-looking man sitting behind it, gloved hands folded in a fashion that he found strangely vexing. However, his attention was drawn by the bald man's limp white hair, his long and bushy black eyebrows, his huge bloodshot eyes with almost cartoonishly small pupils...and a nose that seemed as long as his arm._

_Yet, for some reason, the bizarre-looking man had an intrigued smile on his face. "Ah...it appears an interesting guest has arrived." His voice was cultured, not deep, yet not light either. It evoked a hint of mystery. "My name is_ _**Igor** _ _. Welcome to the Velvet Room, young fool...we have important matters to discuss, you and I."_

xxxx

_**SHIN PERSONA EVANGELION** _

xxxx

_Shinji blinked, feeling somewhat out of his element. "...where am I?"_

_"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter," explained the man, his nose appearing more as a spear, or perhaps a blade, such was its bizarre length! "It may be difficult for you to understand this, yet you seem strangely well-equipped..."_

_His thoughts were all caught up in trying to understand what was going on. "...how did I get here?" The last thing he recalled...was...the train...?_

_"Given that it's your first time in this place, a little confusion is expected. Only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter the Velvet Room...in the future, you may find yourself bound to such a fate." He chuckled lightly. "Now...why don't you introduce yourself?"  
_

Contract? What contract? _Instead of voicing his thoughts, he impulsively satisfied Igor's request. "...Ikari. Shinji Ikari."_

_"I see..." His smile did not change one iota. "Tell me, Mister Ikari, why did you come to the city called Tokyo-3?"_

_"...I..." He wasn't sure why. There was something important that he had to do...he honestly believed that. Yet, the mere thought of facing his father again, of crawling back to him after...well, he had dwelled on that heady cocktail of emotion and frustration and agony for years enough as it was. "...I'm...not sure..."_

_"An honest opinion, it would seem. Such is human life, to go forward not knowing what you want, hmm?" Igor calmly pressed one of his hands down onto the desk, flipping over a deck of cards that Shinji could not see from his seat. "The fortunes of many are bound not just within themselves, but with others; such is the destiny of man, weaving in and around the destinies of others." He flipped over one card, showcasing the simplistic icon of a jester near a cliff, with a dog yipping at his heels. The numeral for 'zero' was displayed quite prominently on the top of the image. "Some could see such chaos and calamity and confusion, and deem it not worth bothering with...such is the reason for the_ _**Fool** _ _to step forward, not knowing what fate may await him." With a flick of his gloved hand, he tossed the card towards Shinji-_

_A dainty hand reached in front of him, grabbing the card in midair; so sudden was the movement that he yelped with shock._

_"Forgive me, esteemed guest; I have yet to introduce my assistant to you." As Igor spoke, the holder of the card stepped into his field of vision, revealing herself to be a young girl. Bearing silver hair in a messy cut and yellow eyes, her attire was rather slovenly compared to Igor's black suit and white gloves: gray pants with tattered edges, and a blue velvet blouse with large, billowing sleeves. In addition, she was barefoot, stepping silently along the auditorium floor. "This is_ _**Sokila** _ _; she will accompany you along your journey, wherever it may lead."_

_The silver-haired girl nervously curtsied, a wide smile on her face. "A pleasure to meet you, Mister Ikari! I hope we can get along."_

_"...what journey?" He turned away from Sokila, looking nervously at the bizarre old man. "Do you...do you know something?"_

_Igor's smile gained a hint of mystery, yet his bloodshot eyes lost none of their casual intensity. "This coming year will be a turning point not just for your destiny, but the destinies of many...and if your journey is not seen to its end, your future, your past, your very present...may be lost forever. My duty is to provide assistance, to ensure that does not happen." With a seamless move, he shifted the cards back into a single deck. "In the days to come, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which, you will return here...at which point, we shall discuss additional details. Until then...farewell."_

_Sokila reached for his shoulder, just tall enough to face him eye-to-eye while he was sitting in the folding chair. "See you soon!" Without warning, she shoved him backwards, and he was too stunned to scream as he fell, and fell, and_ _ **fell**_ _...  
_  
xxxx

_The images were stark. Bloody. Filled with terror and rage, as he faced the creature aboard the rail car's shadow._

_In the back of his mind, the voice spoke with deathly intent._

_"_ **_I am-_ ** _"_

xxxx

With a frightened gasp, Shinji Ikari awoke, staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. His vision took in the sight of square tiles, an IV bag in the corner of his periphery, and the sound of monotone beeping...and just like that, knew that he woken up in a hospital. "...wha..." What had happened? What had all of that been? How had he gotten here?

"Boy, that was a pretty dramatic way to wake up. You hangin' in there?"

Shinji slowly turned his head to the right, gazing upon the face of a beautiful woman with long dark hair of a strangely purplish shade. Clad in a red bomber jacket and a slim brown dress that went down to her thighs, every aspect of her seemed to stand out. However, it was her eyes - filled with a strange sort of concern that he couldn't quite pinpoint, masked by playfulness - that prompted him to answer. "Um...yes...uh, who are-?"

"Who am I? Well, my name's **Misato Katsuragi**! Pleased to meet you, Shinji-kun," she said, seemingly uncaring for the impropriety of addressing a stranger so familiarly. "I was...well, I was _meant_ to be the person to pick you up at the station. Which I kind of did, though not in the way either of us wanted..." She leaned forward, and the playfulness in her expression disappeared. "Do you remember what happened?"

"...um..."

xxxx

" _ **I am-**_ "

xxxx

"...not really. It's kind of a blur," he quietly admitted.

That answer seemed to satisfy Katsuragi. "...well, at least you came out of it alive. It's more than can be said for some of the other passengers. Congratulations on surviving a run-in with a victim of Angel Syndrome."

Angel Syndrome. There was something very familiar about those words, linked together in a way that evoked dread and terror.

(His sensei calmly spoke of standard things to do, if someone ever showed the signs. "Out here in the countryside, chances are low...but all the same, everyone must be prepared, in this day and age.")

(The TV newscast droned on. " **-the incident in Tokyo-2 was the fourth such one this year, but casualties were mercifully limited-** ")

(The TV newscast droned on. " **In our top story tonight, a surprise incident of Angel Syndrome struck Paris, today. By the time France's Anti-Terror Task Force could muster a response, over two hundred people had been murdered-** ")

(The TV newscast droned on. " **-according to Chinese government officials, after the most recent incident of Angel Syndrome in Beijing-2,** _ **Ghost**_ **occurrences increased by over forty percent-** ")

(The TV newscast droned on. " **-today marks the twelfth year since Second Impact, and the official tally of Angel Syndrome incidents in Japan stands at five hundred and seventy, with the total worldwide tally coming to-** ")

His memories said plenty.

Misato Katsuragi smirked knowingly, in a way that was both sad and rueful. "...yeah, you know the deal. Nasty business, Angel Syndrome is...no way of predicting when it'll strike, no way knowing who it'll hit...I guess it was just bad luck, that the victim was the rail car's designated Anti-Terror operative...makes you wonder how the **Acolyte** was ultimately put down." Her gaze turned sharper, full of a certain expectation. "Train pulled up, with a bunch of people dead...but so was the Acolyte." The sharpness increased. "...sure you don't remember?"

"...uh..."

xxxx

_Every single cubic inch of his body felt like it was on fire, encompassing the world and nothing and everything._

_"_ **_I am-_ ** _"_

xxxx

"...no. I'm sorry."

"...eh, I suppose it can't be helped." Katsuragi leaned back in her chair, adopting an easygoing smile. "I guess it could be considered a test run for you, given the reason you were brought to Tokyo-3 to begin with."

"...why _was_ I brought here?" Inhale. Exhale. "The...the letter didn't...it didn't say much." This woman didn't look like she would bite his head off if he were honest. Maybe. He wasn't entirely sure. For some reason, that hesitance was maddening.

"... _seriously?_ " Katsuragi sighed heavily, muttering unpleasant things under her breath. "Operational security can be a pain in the ass..." With a decisive huff, she slapped her hands together, smiling at him. "Okay then! So here's the gameplan: I'm going to get you discharged, then we're going to head for NERV so we can debrief you and get you up to speed. Sound like a plan?" She gave a conspiratorial wink. "If we're quick about it, I'll see about stopping by a ramen shop on the way to get you some decent grub. I mean, you're probably _starving._ "

"I'm-" Shinji's protests were cancelled by a sudden growl from his stomach. He pointedly ignored the embarrassed heat of blood rushing to his face.

"Hah! Called it."

"...thank you, Katsuragi-san."

"Oh come on, that makes me sound like an old fuddy-duddy! I'm _way_ too sexy to be called that by a strapping young lad like yourself." For some reason, it looked like she delighted in embarrassing people. Or maybe it was just him. "You can call me Misato. But I'll accept Misato- _chan_ if you feel like you're up to it~"

Her teasing was odd. Highly inappropriate. It also got under his skin. Yet...there wasn't any malice to it. For some reason, that made it tolerable. "...thank you, Misato."

Her smile was genuine in its warmth. "You're welcome, Shinji-kun."

As she turned away to begin speaking with a nearby orderly, Shinji leaned back in the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. _What have I gotten myself into?_

xxxx

[And all the while](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fTNbeo7yS4), on a subconscious level, in words he had no way of knowing...a familiar voice spoke, within the depths of his being:

 _I am_ **_thou_ ** _, thou art I...  
_ _Thou hast acquired a_ **_new_ ** _bond._

 _It shall_ **_lead_ ** _thou to the truth  
that _ **_parts_ ** _the seas of depravity._

 _Take hold of the_ **_Sun_ ** _Arcana,  
and let it_ **_guide_ ** _you  
to a new Promised Land..._

xxxx

Shinji Ikari felt just a little bit fuller. A little less empty. He didn't know why, but he did not question it.

xxxx

"Thank you, come again," said the young bespectacled man that had finished serving them ramen. In a flash, he was off serving another customer, his frizzy and unkempt head of short black hair flopping with each step.

"Come on, Shinji-kun, let's be off!"

Shinji jolted, caught in mid-bow to their server. "Er, right..." He completed his bow, and followed the purple-haired woman back outside. Into her blue Alpine Renault they went, and off they were to downtown Tokyo-3. Now that his belly was full of noodles and broth, the sense of anxiety that had hung over him since waking up had subsided. Just a bit. "...thank you for dinner."

"Eh, it's no big deal! That place gives large portions for not a lot of yen. The service ain't bad either, 'specially when they got that part-timer working there!"

"The one who served us?"

"Yeah, a lot of high-school students from Hakone Academy can be seen working part-time around here. Some of them are hit or miss, but _that_ kid definitely goes the extra mile, from my experience!" Katsuragi grinned nervously. "Damned if I can remember his name, though...hehehe..."

The ensuing drive was filled with Katsuragi filling the dead air with small talk, trying to coax him into participating. His attention was mostly focused on the passing lights of the city, a technicolor collage that formed a chaotic yet familiar mishmash. There was something hypnotic about it...

"We're here."

Shinji blinked rapidly, not realizing that they had come to a stop. Shaking the self-induced daze off, he looked up at their destination: a large skyscraper, bearing a prominent red leaf with the English letters 'N E R V' as its logo. "...NERV Headquarters..." It looked _taller_ than he remembered.

"Yep. When's the last time you were here?"

"...I don't know." His memories of Tokyo-3 were vague enough as it was: the memories of a child, faint and fleeting...

"Well, let's get to it, then. Come on." Katsuragi led the way, and he followed dutifully. Through the secure glass doors - _three_ of them - they entered the main lobby, which was rather barren at this time of evening. It all evoked a strange mix of spotless corporate aesthetic and antiseptic medical clinic, marred only by NERV's bloody logo. He calmly waited for Misato to finish signing them in with the receptionist, not really paying attention to their quiet words and professional dialogue. Everything about this place seemed to carry its own will, overpowering everything else around them: an inherent dominance, baked into the very air-

"Okay Shinji-kun, you're signed in!" A blank ID badge with a lanyard was slipped over his head. "We'll get you a permanent badge later. But anyhow, we have important things to take care of, so let's get to it!" Katsuragi all but dragged him over towards the elevators near the back of the lobby, jabbing her finger on the _down_ button, of all things. She must have sensed his confusion, because she said, "lucky you Shinji-kun, you get a guided tour of the _important_ areas. So-"

 _Ding.  
_  
The doors in front of them opened, and Misato's words died in her mouth. "...good evening, sir."

Shinji Ikari blanched, his eyes taking in the stoic form of a man in a blue suit and a red sweater; all tertiary characteristics seemed to fade away from Shinji's cognition, leaving only the face framed by brown facial hair, and orange sunglasses that seemed as though they belonged, if only because they hid the man's eyes from sight. In the back of his mind, that anxiety returned with a vengeance. Though, in the face of his father, could anyone blame him?

Gendo Ikari stared silently for a few moments, before giving an order. "Get in." His feet were apparently rooted to the ground, unwilling to move. Thus, Gendo spoke again. "Now."

With almost reluctant defiance, Shinji crossed the threshold, not looking up at his father. If he could shy away and shrivel into a ball, he would have done so; instead, he settled for standing on the other side of the elevator from where his father stood.

But when Misato made to follow, he spoke again with the clarity of a thunderbolt. "You will take a different elevator, Major Katsuragi."

If the woman wanted to protest, she did a very good job of hiding beneath a veneer of professionalism. "Yes sir." The message was more than clear; his father wanted a private moment with him. Just trying to acknowledge that reality both thrilled and _terrified_ him.

The closing of the elevator doors felt like a death knell, and it was just father and son.

Seconds passed, as the elevator slowly descended deeper into the Earth...then a minute. All in wretched, accursed silence, ruined only by the hum of elevator motors and the silent _clickity-clack_ of floor numbers...which is why he nearly had a heart attack when his father's gloved fingers pressed the 'stop' button, bringing them to a sudden halt between basement levels. Now there was _true_ silence, broken only by the rushing blood in his ears, and the heavy beats of his own heart.

 _This is what I wanted. This is what I feared. I mustn't run away, why can't I run away, what does he want? Why now of all times, why?! I hate him I_ _ **loathe**_ _him I despise him I love him I pity him I wonder and worry and agonize why isn't he talking WHY ISN'T HE SAYING ANYTHING-  
_  
That burning feeling in the depth of his chest...

xxxx

" ** _I am-_** "

xxxx

...was starting to flicker. It demanded release, lest it _erupt-  
_  
"There will be few opportunities to talk, in the days to come." Those level words, delivered with that cold tone, were enough of a balm for that fire in his belly. "I have many things to attend to. You were brought here for a particular purpose, and nothing else; don't presume more than is warranted." Gendo kept looking straight ahead as he spoke, not even glancing at Shinji from the corner of his eyes. It was like watching a statue speak. "If there is anything you wish to say, or to get off your chest...then this is your one chance." A beat. Two beats. "Don't waste it."

Shinji stared blankly at the elevator doors ahead of him, half-convinced he had heard something different. _What...what?_ His father had _told_ him to come here. _He TOLD me...  
_  
"Will you remain silent?"

 _...hah...I...I see...ha._ "...I..."

xxxx

 _"_ **_I am thou-_ ** _"_

xxxx

"...I came here because you _wanted_ me..."

"I believe I already told you: don't presume more than is warranted."

Shinji's right hand began to clench, never quite becoming a fist; a nervous habit, he recalled. He couldn't remember when he had started, but it was a welcome reminder, an old friend. "...I...why _now_...?"

"Do you remember anything from the train?" A beat. "Do you remember what you saw?"

He didn't want to remember. _I want to remember._ He was afraid. _I mustn't run away!_ "...why did you call me...?"

"If you cannot recall what happened on the train, then there's no point in telling you."

"...but..."

"You know of NERV's mission, correct?"

Shinji grimaced, bringing a hand up to to his forehead. Why was it getting hotter? "I..."

xxxx

 _"_ **_I am thou. Thou art I-_ ** _"_

xxxx

It was public knowledge, by this point: something to do with coming up with an effective counter to Angel Syndrome, of finding a way to stop it entirely. "...it's..."

"If you know of our mission, then there's no point in me explaining anything further." A beat. "Now... _tell me what happened on that train._ "

The back of Shinji's mind began to hiss.

xxxx

 _As the berserk man ran wild amidst the rail car's shadow - oh gods, the man was_ killing _the other passengers - the creature began to advance._

_He couldn't move. Why couldn't he move?!_

_Was he going to die? Here?!_

_He wanted to run...but he couldn't...he couldn't...where could he go...where WOULD he go...?_

_"_ **_Is this it?_ ** _"_

_A bestial voice, in the back of his mind._

_"_ _**Is this all you're going to amount to, after everything?** _ _"_

_It was angry._

_"_ **_Is this all your determination amounts to?_ ** _"_

_Hoarse, full of wrath...sounding both as an otherworldly beast and a monstrous woman._

_"_ **_You know why you came here...so why are you hesitating?_ ** _"_

_At some point, he had started screaming. His entire body felt like it was on fire._

_"_ **_Tell me, Shinji Ikari: the other you knows the truth of why..._ ** _"_

_He barely had the strength to stand. The creature was coming closer._

_"_ **_...so what shall you do NOW?_ ** _"_

_"...I..." The words were familiar. "...mustn't..." Yet they were all he had. "...run..." In the core of his being, that was all he could cling to, in the face of death. "...away...!"_

_The voice chuckled, almost...amused._

_"_ **_Very well. Then let us forge a contract."_ **

xxxx

Shinji was on his knees, teeth clenched with agony. He could barely detect that the elevator had begun moving again; his mind was too busy focusing on the spectral flames erupting from his body, blazing a brilliant blue.

"So it appears your ascension wasn't a partial one...yet your control is lacking." His father sounded remarkably calm. In the corner of Shinji's eyes, he could see that the man was finally looking at him; he didn't _seem_ worried, either. " _Very_ lacking."

"...shut... _up_..." he snarled. He sounded like a beast.

xxxx

 _The fire was becoming_ **_hotter_ ** _. Shinji had fallen to his knees, writhing an absolute agony. To call it existential wouldn't be an exaggeration._

_And all the while, the Beast within his mind, rising from the bottom of his soul, continued to speak._

_"_ **_I am thou. Thou art I...behold thy rage, that could sunder the world entire. Thou, who have come this far knowing that the truth will bring thee nothing but pain; show the strength of thy will, to keep moving forward, to take thy desires with thine own hands..._ ** _"_

_The voice within his head was so loud...he had to let it out...he HAD TO GET IT OUT...!_

_"..._ **_even if thou were lost for all eternity!_ ** _"_

 _With a throat-rending scream, he plunged a burning hand into his head, impossibly_ **ripping** _into it...yet the pain of that was_ nothing _compared to the fury of the fire within. With an agonized howl, his fingers gripped something_ solid...

 _"_ **_Now...CALL MY NAME!_ ** _"_

 _...and he YANKED, tearing the source of that pyre out. "Come forth...!" His entire body went alight with blue fire, which shattered the gray drudgery of the shadow around him with its brilliance. "..._ SHOGOKI! _"_

xxxx

The ghostly fire flickered around Shinji's entire being, slowly peeling off into something solid, something tangible, _real._ The interior of the elevator was awash in an azure ambience, and a whirlwind of force seemed to manifest with him at is epicenter. Although his father's jacket fluttered wildly from the sudden waves of force, he didn't seem flustered or afraid.

That fact alone seemed to set Shinji off even _more._ Why wasn't he afraid?! Or...or even confused!? His son was _on fire!  
_  
A vague part of him noticed his reflection in those orange shades, and saw that his eyes were a fierce, burning yellow...but somehow, that little oddity was unimportant. Compared to _tearing into his father_ , everything seemed unimportant-!

 _Ding.  
_  
The elevator doors suddenly opened, and the flames emanating from Shinji's bodies (bodies, he only had one...right?) were overwhelmed by an even greater power from without.

 _ **SMASH!  
**_  
The boy gagged as he was slammed into the back of the elevator, a fist of what felt like iron driving into his diaphragm. Meanwhile, the humanoid apparition that had been manifesting above him was also pulverized with a single blow from yet _another_ spectral beast, one that was humanoid as well...but more solid, more real, even as its body hummed with that strange blue essence. Clad in brilliant orange armor, the armored humanoid appeared to be a cyclops, for its helmet bore a single optic lens of bloody red. The sheer force of the beast's blow compounded with the pain in his abdomen, as his thoughts seemed to devolve into white noise.

With an agonized gurgle, his eyes looked upon his assailant: it was a blue-haired girl, her eyes gleaming yellow, with blue flames flickering slightly from the white bodysuit she wore. "...you..." What was...?

She removed her fist from his diaphragm, allowing him to collapse to the floor of the elevator. The flames that had begun to spread from within him died out, leaving naught but an empty chill.

"Thank you, Rei," said Gendo Ikari, nonchalant as ever.

"Of course, sir." The flames around the girl also began to fade; as the armored cyclops vanished, her white bodysuit also seemed to evaporate into nothingness, leaving only a rather plain school uniform in its place. The blazing amber glow in her eyes also went dim, leaving her natural eye color: red like rubies, or freshly-spilled blood. Somehow, her normal appearance was...more unnerving. "Will you need any assistance restraining him?"

"No. You're dismissed."

The girl - Rei, apparently...? - bowed, walking away without another word. She passed by a number of people - medics? Technicians? - who quickly rolled over a gurney of sorts. His father passed them by, walking over to where Misato Katsuragi was standing. He at least found some solace in the expression on her face, which was...well, perturbed would be putting it mildly. As the faceless workers (that seemed so _rude_ to say, but he just couldn't muster the energy or concentration to acknowledge them...) began to pick him up, he could barely pick up their conversation.

"Was that really necessary, sir?"

"Yes."

"Intentionally egging on a potential _Evangelion_ user...?"

"Not potential. Actual."

"That makes it even _more_ questionable. Sir."

"His aptitude needed to be evaluated. We have little time for conventional methods."

"...and his 'aptitude'...?"

"His control will need work, before he's deployed. You will focus on his feelings of animosity for me, until he can call upon the Evangelion by instinct alone."

"...that seems dangerous, _sir._ "

Shinji wanted to hear his father express remorse. Or a sense of regret, even if it was only driven by the necessity of command. _Something._ Instead, his father's answer said plenty. "His temperament is ill-suited for instilling loyalty to NERV, and his psychological profile indicates that the training regime for the First and Second Children would be less than effective. But his hatred for me is predictable. Use it."

"...that's cold." Such was the woman's apparent disgust, that she neglected to say _sir_ , even if her tone didn't change that much.

"Hatred is but a tool like anything else, Major. _You_ know that as well as I do."

A half-delirious chuckle slipped past Shinji's lips, even as he was painstakingly strapped down into the gurney, under so many straps and constraints that he could barely move...which he didn't feel like doing anyway. _I don't know why I bothered...you haven't changed...  
_  
xxxx

[And all the while](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fTNbeo7yS4), on a subconscious level, in words he had no way of knowing...a familiar voice spoke, within the depths of his being:

 _I am_ **_thou_ ** _, thou art I...  
Thou hast acquired a _ **_new_ ** _bond._

 _It shall_ **_lead_ ** _thou to the truth  
that _ **_parts_ ** _the seas of depravity._

 _Take hold of the_ **_Devil_ ** _Arcana,_  
_and let it **guide** you_  
_to a new Promised Land..._

xxxx

 _...you haven't changed at all._ That disappointment felt oddly comforting, nestling into his gut as embers providing warmth. Then a syringe pierced his arm, injecting an unknown substance, and all went black.

xxxx

**END OF 6/6/2015**

xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this story is a little experimental on my part (I mean, Shinji's first two Confidants are the Sun and the Devil? His whole journey is starting on an inverted path! :V).
> 
> For those who have more background in Evangelion and Persona lore may have noticed, some things are a little...different. That's intentional. This is less a crossover, and more of a fusion, of sorts. Then again, an eagle-eyed reader may have already sighted a particular Protagonist in the background (masquerading as an NPC? clever...)...which means shenanigans are afoot!
> 
> I honestly have no idea where this will go (okay, I sort of have an idea), or how long it'll take to get there. But hey, that makes it interesting, doesn't it?


	2. Sunday - June 7, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insight is given into the current dangers afflicting mankind, and Shinji gets a glimpse of the cognitive world. However, more importantly...he signs a contract.

_The silver-haired girl with yellow eyes (Sokila, was it? What an odd name...) was smiling._

_"It's going to be tough for you, isn't it? Sorry..."_

_Why was she apologizing? That was his job, wasn't it?_

_"...well, you can't quite come back to the Velvet Room yet. You still haven't signed the contract!"_

_...contract? Hadn't Shogoki said something about a contract...?_

_"Not_ that _one, silly!"_

_...then what was she-?_

_"You'll see. Hopefully. Maybe...?" She shuffled her bare feet nervously._

_...what-?_

_"Time to wake up now. Bye-bye!"_

_The faint haze of blue began to brighten-_

xxxx

/Sunday: June 7, 2015/

Shinji Ikari slowly opened his eyes. Another unfamiliar ceiling. The room appeared similar to the hospital he had _previously_ woken up, except...more high-tech.

"Ah. You're awake."

He slowly looked to his side, blinking at the sight of a woman with dyed blonde hair and disinterested emerald eyes. Her white lab coat was rather pristine, relative to the rumpled look of her blue blouse, black skirt, and brown pantyhose. She was jotting down on a clipboard, adding, "You were out for about nine hours. Your forced ascendance in the elevator was rather traumatic to your _spiriology_. However, repeated Evangelion usage should fix that."

"...huh?"

"It's a basic metaphysical biological term. Consider it the spiritual equivalent to your body's physiology," she explained, with the tone of one who had explained it _way_ too many times. "Either way, you appear to be relatively whole...for the moment. Though that might change if you wash out of the program...but let's be honest, given how rare your mental and metaphysical profile is, you won't be _allowed_ to wash out."

 _...kind of getting tired of not knowing what's going on_ , he petulantly thought. This was meekly translated as, "um...what are you talking about...?"

"First things first. I'm **Dr. Ritsuko Akagi** , the head of NERV's Technical Branch and the scientific lead for Project E. My job right now is to get you up to speed on the theoretical aspects of our work, because you're going to be expected to perform." She quietly reached around his cot, undoing the various restraints - wait a second, _why were there so many straps holding him down?!_ \- as she continued, "can you tell me what you know of **_Second Impact_**?"

Shinji blinked at the sudden question, and recalled his history lessons automatically. "It...it was an event of mass insanity and hysteria that struck the entire world on September 13, 2000. Millions of people suddenly went crazy and berserk." The chaos had resulted in the deaths of...well, a _lot_ of people. Shinji couldn't recall the exact figure, but it was in the hundreds of millions, at least. "Nobody ever figured out what the cause was...but they ended up calling it Angel Syndrome." And to this day, nobody knew exactly _how_ it was triggered...at least, as far as he knew. "It...it was also the event where **_Personas_** became public knowledge."

"That'll do." Dr. Akagi undid the last restraint, and promptly turned towards the door. Shinji gingerly followed, wincing at the soreness of his diaphragm. "What's your knowledge of _cognitive psience_?"

"...um...it's...the science of...Personas?"

"And what about metaphysical biology?"

That one he was less sure on. "...er...the science...of the soul...?"

The woman nodded. "Fair enough. Both cognitive psience and metaphysical biology could be considered sister disciplines, of a sort." As they walked through the white-washed halls of NERV - past a multitude of doors, the doctor's heels _click-clacking_ and echoing loudly - she continued, "cognitive psience deals with the study and analysis of the psychological archetypes that comprise Personas, along with related studies of the cognitive world they inhabit and its characteristics. Metaphysical biology, meanwhile, deals with the study and analysis of the soul and its various characteristics, with related applications. Does the term A.T. Field mean anything to you?"

"...er-"

His stutter was enough to make Dr. Akagi huff with irritation. "That's Metaphysical Biology 101. We'll make sure to get that fixed."

Shinji blinked, rather flummoxed by the sudden knowledge dump. "Uh, why exactly do I need to know-?"

"Because your job demands it, and the Commander wants you in the field as soon as possible. The number of Angel Syndrome incidents are on the rise worldwide, to the point where government officials are seriously beginning to consider the possibility of there being a _Third Impact_ ; we need as many weapons to stop it as soon as possible. That's where you come in."

"How-?"

"We'll get there." Dr. Akagi stopped by a pair of sliding doors, formed of interlocking panels of metal and hardened polymer. After she scanned her badge, her thumbprint, and her retina, the two doors slid open with a seamless _woosh_. She stepped into a larger room, one that was almost cavernous; rows and rows of computers and terminals surrounded a central podium containing three red-and-white blocks, each one larger than a van. "Behold the **MAGI** : our means of accessing the cognitive world."

There was a strange heaviness to the word 'MAGI'.

(The TV newscast droned on. " **-the inability of Anti-Terror agents to access the Metaverse in St. Petersburg was linked to a brief outage of MAGI functionality in Moscow, according to-** ")

(The TV newscast droned on. " **Our top story tonight: in America, the municipal authorities of Boston-2 were forced to announce that they had received a government grant to construct their own MAGI facility, after reports were leaked concerning-** ")

(The TV newscast droned on. " **-officials have yet to disclose whether the bombing of the MAGI complex in Jerusalem was a result of terrorism or Angel Syndrome-** ")

"...I've never seen one before, except in pictures."

"You wouldn't have. Operational security on a grand scale," remarked Dr. Akagi, calmly descending the stairs towards the mainframes housing the three biological supercomputers. "There are currently thirty MAGI units active throughout Japan, with seven hundred and two worldwide, and more being built every year. The more coverage mankind has for accessing the cognitive world, the better. The ones you're looking at right now, however, are actually the _originals_." There was an odd hint of pride in her voice, yet...remorse, as well?

Shinji soldiered on. "...how exactly-?"

"Do they enable access to the cognitive world? It would take too long to explain, and would be beside the point. Tell me: what is the extent of your knowledge about the Anti-Terror Task Force?"

That was an easier bit of knowledge, if only for practical reasons.

(His sensei made him memorize the contact information for their town's lone Anti-Terror operatives. "Don't try to be a hero, and let the professionals do their job.")

"...they're able to remotely access the Metaverse with specialized devices linked to the MAGI, and use their own Personas to stop Acolytes in their tracks." A brief grimace from Dr. Akagi prompted him to ask, "did I say something wrong?"

"No. Personal distaste for the term Metaverse, even if it is the colloquial term for the cognitive world. Just a foible of mine, don't worry about it." Dr. Akagi ran a hand along one of the MAGI mainframes, one bearing the name of CASPER in thick, bold English letters. "Victims of Angel Syndrome...the Acolytes...have to be put down by either a cognitive assault with Personas, or by overwhelming physical firepower. The former has long proven itself to be more efficient and cost-effective in terms of lives saved and collateral damage. Before the Anti-Terror Task Force became more prominent worldwide...well, I'm sure the ruins of Tokyo-1 are testament enough to the results of conventional weaponry."

Shinji wasn't sure he could accurately attest to that; he had never visited Tokyo-1, after all. The tragedy had happened before his birth; it was hard to envision or imagine it, in his mind. "...but if there are more MAGI, and more A.T. agents with each year...why is Angel Syndrome rising?" It didn't make sense.

"That's the thing: to this point, the actual cause of Angel Syndrome can't be countered. Essentially, for the past fifteen years, we've been treating the symptoms and not the disease...by necessity, unfortunately." She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Now, what's the extent of your knowledge about _Ghosts?_ "

Shinji went quiet. Solemn, almost.

("It was your first time seeing a Ghost?" inquired his sensei, speaking with the tone of one who had grown used to the suffering of the world. "It could have been worse. That one was fairly benign, in the grand scheme of things...but that's why quarantines are established for a _reason_ , you foolish child.")

"...sometimes...the souls of those who are killed by Acolytes...they don't move on."

Ritsuko nodded grimly, accepting his rather laconic answer. "That's the other nasty thing about Angel Syndrome: sometimes, the souls of the recently departed are changed; altered; transformed into spectral wraiths that continue the killing that the Acolytes started. Even the dead aren't immune to Angel Syndrome...and unlike the living, Personas have no effect on the dead. No mind to target, after all..." she briefly chuckled, a sound more bitter than a ginger-coated orange peel. "...however, this logically means the causes of Angel Syndrome aren't purely cognitive. It has a tangible, spiritual component as well...hence why I think cognitive psience and metaphysical biology are truly sister disciplines: _both_ are necessary to ultimately end this threat, once and for all."

"...but...how in the world do _I_ fit in here?" Why had he-?

"Personas are unable to manifest in our physical reality, yet their flexibility and versatility are undeniable...which is why companies, governments, entire _nations_ , have poured countless hours of research and development into trying to make them corporeal. Anything to provide a hard counter to Angel Syndrome. NERV, however, decided to take a different path: the soul is already a tangible reality that straddles the boundary of physical and metaphysical, so why not imbue it with the capabilities of the mankind's varied psychological archetypes?" Dr. Akagi turned around, gazing intently into his eyes. Every word was laden with meaning, intent on impressing the importance of NERV's mission into him. "The fusion of mind and soul, the embodiment of Persona and Spirit... _that_ , Shinji Ikari, is what we call _**Evangelion**_."

That word. 'Evangelion'. There was a harsh weight to it, unrelenting and jagged. It felt odd on his tongue. "Eee...van...gell...eee-un...?"

"There was a lot of name shopping for what NERV would call these fusions. We eventually settled on a term from ancient Greek that means ' _good news_ '." Dr. Akagi shrugged nonchalantly. "We could use good news, in this day and age."

"...why me?" Why. Why. Why. It was a familiar sentiment. A familiar question. "Why...why _me?_ "

"Because after all the screenings and censuses performed by the **Marduk Institute** , the number of individuals we've positively identified as being compatible with Project E is _infinitesimal._ One in a billion is our _upper bound_. Prior to you, we've only successfully identified _two._ You've already met the First Child, and the Second Child is operating out NERV's secondary branch in Europe. You're the Third."

First Child: that girl with the blue hair, and the yellow-then-red eyes, the one his father had called 'Rei'. _That thing had been...her Evangelion, then?_ "When-?"

"Were you identified?" anticipated Dr. Akagi. The faux-blonde shrugged, letting a trace of professional irritation slip through. "Above my pay grade, unfortunately. I don't know if you were identified years ago, or last week. Marduk's selection process is kept separate from NERV. To minimize 'legal complications', or so I'm told." The woman loosed a delicate snort, in spite of its contemptuousness. "Unbelievable, that there are those who still think of such trifling things..."

Shinji blinked at the woman's rather open disdain for something as basic as legality. Or maybe it was how she considered it 'trifling'. And _seriously, why was he here?!_ "I...I only came here because my father asked me to come here. His letter...it didn't say anything. Everything was blanked out, except one word that he wrote himself."

"That word being?"

"Come."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Typical. Then again, that's why I'm talking to you now." In the face of his uncertainty, Dr. Akagi plowed on, blunt and brusque. "I'm not normally known for my bedside demeanor, so I'll be straight with you: the fact that you've manifested an Evangelion _twice_ means that you're going to be an object of interest for those seeking to end Angel Syndrome. NERV isn't the only game in that metaphorical town, and the show you put on in the train wasn't exactly subtle." _What show?!_ "You're going to be trained in the use of your Evangelion, as well as how to coordinate with other Persona-users. Be it with NERV or otherwise, you _will_ be deployed against Acolytes and Ghosts, for the sake of mankind. Essentially, you've been drafted into a war of unknown length against a psycho-spiritual enemy that we've yet to fully identify in terms of motive, objective, or metaphysical composition. There aren't any days off, and you likely won't receive any accolades from the public at large. 'Thankless' would be a good word for what you're going to be doing." A beat. Two beats. "Also, the probability that you'll die in the line of duty is nonzero. Closer to one than it is to zero, if I'm honest."

Shinji wondered if Dr. Akagi thought she was trying to be kind - in some sick, perverse way - by being as callous as possible. An instinctive wellspring of bitterness and petty spite roared within him, manifesting as words, "I...but, that's not _fair!_ I didn't ask for this!"

"Nope. It also doesn't matter."

"Then _why?!_ "

"Because the other two people who can do what you do are already employed by us, and they're stretched thin as is. There is literally _no one else_ who can do what you can do."

That wellspring threatened to become a geyser. Nay, a gout of flame, one that would erupt and burn everything into ash, just like before. His hands clenched and unclenched slowly, seeking something to grip and rip and tear-!

xxxx

_The voice of the other him was brimming with furious wisdom, bound by instinctive knowledge._

" ** _You know why you came here...so why are you hesitating?_** "

_Yellow eyes started at him, almost mocking, or perhaps merely challenging. An echo of his own voice joined the feminine Beast._

_"_ _**The other y** _ **_ou knows the truth of_ ** **_why_ ** **_...so what shall you do NOW?_ ** _"_

xxxx

-and he forced himself to exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. _I mustn't run away...I mustn't run away...I mustn't run away!_ "...fine. I'll do it."

For once, the woman actually looked surprised. "Oh?"

There was a _whoosh_ from far behind, followed by rapid footsteps. "Hey, Ritsuko!" The voice of Misato Katsuragi rang out, slightly irritated. "You couldn't have waited until _after_ I woke up?! I still haven't given him the tour!"

A small, yet wry smile came to the faux-blonde's face, the first smile she had demonstrated since Shinji had woken up. "Commander's orders, I'm afraid."

Katsuragi's brown eyes narrowed with suspicion. "...did you at least go lightly?"

"You know me better than that, Misato."

"I bet you told him something awful. Like no performance incentives, or no paid vacation."

"Actually, I told him no days off. Among other things!"

A gasp of pure shock came from the vivacious woman. "That's a load of bee-ess!" roared Katsuragi, somehow angry yet playful at the same time. She turned towards him with a nervous smile, bowing somewhat exaggeratedly. "Sorry if she made you scared or angry or...well, _anything_ really. She's not known for her bedside manner."

"Already told him that."

" _You_ are no longer involved with this conversation!" she snapped. "But seriously, Shinji-kun...whatever she told you...well, some of it's true. Not gonna lie. But it won't be all bad either. I can promise you that."

The back-and-forth had been so sudden that Shinji didn't know what to think. "...can we go? I need to think."

The faux-blonde nodded. "You've certainly earned that much. And breakfast from the cafeteria, for that matter." Dr. Akagi briefly ran a hand through her hair, almost looking contrite. "For what it's worth...I think you have what it takes."

"...to do what?" Shinji asked, regarding her with a measure of trepidation, not sure if Ritsuko Akagi's demeanor from earlier had been an act or not.

"I suppose you'll have to find out day by day, same as anyone."

xxxx

[And all the while](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fTNbeo7yS4), on a subconscious level, in words he had no way of knowing...a familiar voice spoke, within the depths of his being:

 _I am_ _**thou** _ _, thou art I...  
Thou hast acquired a _ _**new** _ _bond._

 _It shall_ _**lead** _ _thou to the truth  
that _ _**parts** _ _the seas of depravity._

 _Take hold of the_ _**Moon** _ _Arcana,  
and let it _ _**guide** _ _you  
to a new Promised Land..._

xxxx

"...I guess so," murmured Shinji. The suspicion was still there, yet it was checked by a small measure of curiosity. He would give this woman a chance.

"So!" exclaimed Misato, latching a grabby hand onto Shinji's shoulder. "Let's get some grub, and then we can cover some more details of what you're going to be doing, _without_ the doom and gloom." She shot the other woman a stink-eye before leading him away.

xxxx

As Misato led the Third Child out of the MAGI Chamber, Ritsuko briefly loosed a sigh of frustration and discontent and regret, wrapped up in a cocktail of self-recrimination. _Well, time for a smoke break._ She needed to take the edge off.

At least the boy appeared to have some spine. An unexpected surprise.

It was still horrible, this whole state of affairs. She didn't know whether his acceptance of that made it less sad or _more_ so. _Then again, he probably has no idea of what's being asked of him...damn it Gendo, what were you thinking?  
_  
Just another problem on a list of countably infinite length.

xxxx

True to her stated intent, Misato Katsuragi gave him a guided tour of NERV. Mostly. There were some places below ground level that were off-limits even to her, apparently.

("Eh, can't really blame them. I may be Director of Operations, but that's kind of a ceremonial title unless it comes to anti-Acolyte and anti-Ghost ops." Katsuragi flashed him a medallion of sorts, bearing the letters 'A.T.' in a stylized font, against a background of spectral fire. "I'm actually on loan from Japan's Anti-Terror Task Force. You could say it's where I earned my chops!")

He wasn't quite sure what pork chops had to do with anything, but he dutifully followed the woman who had undoubtedly been the friendliest figure to him since arriving in Tokyo-3. Slowly, they had ascended upward, eventually emerging above ground. If nothing else, there was a lot of variety.

Barracks, shooting ranges, recreational rooms, cognitive testing chambers, plain offices filled with accountants and paper-pushers, and - to his strange surprise - an entire floor dedicated to in-house psychologists and psychiatrists.

("Well, we're dealing with 'psychic' entities, the stuff of minds gone mad! If something goes wrong, we've gotta be able to treat it, you know.")

For some reason, that struck him as utterly hilarious, but he wasn't quite sure why.

Which brought the duo to the in-house cafeteria, where Shinji was currently digging into a bowl of udon soup. He had been _famished._ As he ate, Katsuragi was walking him through a rather thick sheaf of papers, his...'contract', of sorts, with NERV. Misato was skipping most of the pages. "Boring legalese..." Flip. "Boring legalese..." Flip. "...ah, basically, no talking to media figures without prior authorization. PR's a nasty game. I usually default to throwing the Commander at them." Flip. "Boring legalese..." Flip. "Boring legalese..." Flip.

And so it continued, as Shinji mulled over his current situation. His current 'status' as someone who had an 'Evangelion'. Somehow, for reasons nobody was apparently sure of. "...um...what would happen if...if I were to just leave?" This question prompted Misato to pause, her eyes looking curiously at him. "Er...you know, to just leave this city...?" Hypothetically speaking.

"...well, borrowing a page from Ritsuko? You'd probably get kidnapped by some NGO, private firm, or government agency for study." He blinked, which prompted her to sigh. "...Ritsuko can be blunt, but her intentions were good. If I'm being honest, I bet dissection wouldn't be off the table." His lips twisted with shock, skin turning puce from nauseous anxiety. "Yeah...NERV's had to rebuff quite a few kidnapping attempts on the First and Second Children over the years. You'd think we'd be on the same team, when it comes to stopping the end of life as we know it, but that's humans for you, neh?"

"...Rei is the First Child, right?" Dr. Akagi had referred to her as such.

"Ayanami? Yep; has been for years. Unfortunately, I don't have access to her personnel file." She winked saucily at him. "Maybe you can _charm_ her into revealing her many sordid and personal _secrets~_ "

The innuendo elicited a blush from Shinji, as he tried his best to move on. "...and...the Second?"

"Girl by the name of Asuka Langley-Sohryu. She provides coverage over most of Europe, but given the dramatic rise in Angel Syndrome incidents in the Far East, there's been talk of reassigning her out here. Who knows, maybe you'll meet?" She went back to work going through the contract. "Boring legalese." Flip. "Boring legalese..."

 _Rei Ayanami...and Asuka Langley-Sohryu._ The names settled in the back of his mind, curiously exotic yet pleasant...well, save for the stark memory of Rei burying her fist into his abdomen. _Ugh..._

He quietly tried to distract himself by slurping up the last of his noodles, right as Katsuragi reached the last page. "Okay Shinji-kun..." She reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out a pen. "If you sign this, then you're agreeing to become a contractor for NERV, subject to the provisions of Japan's Cognitive Service Act, and the Child Soldier Laws from the UN Valentine Treaty. You will be provided free room and board, a modest salary, and paid tuition in return for becoming the ward of NERV, subservient to its command structure and subject to its custody. By signing this, you are acknowledging as a documented Persona user," however much an Evangelion counted as one, "that you have accepted the position freely and without coercion. If you do not sign, then you will be escorted from the building, and custody will be remanded to your prior guardian. Any and all consequences of a cognitive or metaphysical nature will no longer be NERV's responsibility."

 _...in other words, if someone does come after me, then I'm on my own._ Judging by Katsuragi's strained smile, she knew that as well. At least she sounded somewhat apologetic about it. "...I guess I really don't have a choice, do I?"

"We always have a choice, Shinji-kun." Her sad smile briefly twisted into something bitter and painful. "It's just sometimes, the choices suck."

"...I...I think I understand." As much as a boy of fourteen could. And yet...he had come to Tokyo-3 for a reason. A reason he wasn't quite sure of, that he couldn't quite articulate...but it was important to him. He couldn't run away. If he did, what good would it do? _I...I mustn't run away._ And with those thoughts, he resigned himself to his fate, and signed the contract.

"...welcome to NERV, Shinji Ikari." Misato deeply inhaled, trying to clear the unpleasant air, before smiling widely. " _So!_ Now that you're officially on the level...how would you like to visit the **Metaverse?** "

"...eh?"

xxxx

The abilities of the Anti-Terror Task Force had been played up for years; understandable, in light of their work. Downright obvious, when it came to hyping up mankind's most famous protectors against the supernatural. Yet, Shinji had never thought about being in a position to witness them first-hand. Just something else he was going to have to get used to, apparently.

Such thoughts filled his mind as he stood on the roof of NERV, its skyscraper headquarters peering over the skyline of Tokyo-3. The light of the Sun glistened off of the surface of Lake Ashi to the south, creating a glittery reflection against the contained sprawl of the city. "Is...is there something I need to do?"

"Nope. Just hold onto my hand, and I'll take care of the rest." He dutifully did so, holding onto her left hand as her right gripped the Anti-Terror Task Force medallion that she had shown him earlier. "Try not to think too much, okay?" She punctuated those words with a playful wink, before holding the medallion up with a stern expression. "Agent Misato Katsuragi, identification zero-one-whiskey-alpha-four: _activate cognitive tunneling!_ "

Moments letter, a digitized voice emerged from her medallion. " **Cognitive tunneling: authorized.** "

Then...there was a subtle whisper.

_zhuu_

Strangely alluring, emanating within his mind...

_zhuu_

...slowly becoming more prominent as the air around them began to waver with flickers of red and black and orange and yellow...

_ZHUU_

Shinji clenched Misato's hand tightly, impulsively closing his eyes against the unpleasant sensation.

_**ZHUU** _

Then, it was over. His mind felt strangely...open, as though the thoughts within wanted to spill out and run free...

"You can open your eyes now, Shinji-kun."

He did so...and his jaw actually dropped.

The entirety of Tokyo-3 had been transformed, overtaken by a sepia filter. The sky had become a staticky pattern of red and black waves, jagged and strangely menacing. yet moving as slothful ocean waves; angular black lines and smoky wisps traversed the air, manifesting and winking out of existence at random intervals. Roots sprouted from the ground, writhing and digging into the city's buildings, flowing with what looked like orange juice, or brightly tinted blood. That was not where the differences ended, alas; roving drones - more like synthetic eyes, glowing with rainbow colors - gazed upon the city from above at numerous intervals, emitting manifold spotlights that roved over the landscape. Meanwhile, hovering in the sky - seemingly floating without any form of support or propulsion - was an immense gray sphere that bore the logo of the Anti-Terror Task Force in bold letters, which had the colorful eyes moving in and out of its immensity. Finally, as he focused more, and paid more attention...he could see various figures moving about in the skies above and the streets below, various creatures and humanoids and beasts and _things_ of all shapes and sizes. "Wha...what the...?"

"Pretty crazy, isn't it? This is the Metaverse...the cognitive world of mankind...the manifestation of humanity's collective unconscious."

Shinji turned to his right and yelped because _what in the world had happened to Misato's clothes?!  
_  
The woman smirked, lowering her blue-tinted shield sunglasses over her nose. "Ah, guess I should'a warned you. Force of habit." Her wardrobe had seamlessly transformed into a dark blue combat uniform of some type, bodysuit covered with plates of segmented armor; most prominent was the gunmetal breastplate bearing the logos of the Anti-Terror Task Force and NERV, side-by-side. A short cloak went down to her waist, but underneath it could be seen evidence of a holstered pistol and a sheathed short sword. However, there were...more personal elements to her new outfit: a white cross dangling on a necklace; the brand logo for the beer _Yebisu_ , almost lovingly painted on the back of her cloak; a wedding band of plain white gold on her left ring finger. "A.T. agents have to have a recognizable uniform...but we all have our own quirks. You know, being people and all. Speaking of which..."

There was a flash of blue fire, and a large figure stepped into existence on the other side of Misato. Shinji paled, stepping back with shock: it was a tall woman - easily over _fifteen feet!_ \- wearing traditional samurai garb, clad in colors of red and purple and white and green. Black hair was tied back into a long ponytail, but the woman's face was hidden by a large white mask, bearing a blue cross on the front. Twin swords of different lengths were strapped to the side of her hakama, one bearing the title of _Oribe_ , and the other _Shima_. "...this is my Persona, **Tokoyo**."

"...hello, Tokoyo?" he politely offered.

Misato waved it off. "Eh, you're pretty much just saying hi to another part of me. Was all a part of dealing with my daddy issues; remind me to tell you sometime!" With that relatively flippant comment thrown out, the woman swept her arms out, gesturing at the macabre majesty and somber strangeness of the Metaverse. "So! What would you like to see first?"

"...uh..." The sheer enormity and oddity of this place - this _Metaverse_ \- was almost overwhelming. He'd heard anecdotal stories of this place before, but the reality of it was...it was...just... _what was he looking at?!_ "...I'd like to leave, please."

Misato actually looked put out by this. "Aw, _that's_ not a lot of fun! You know, you're gonna have to get used to coming here as part of your job. Might as well get your feet wet now, when everything's calm."

"Calm? Calm?!" The sheer amount of activity and _things_ happening did not strike him as calm. "This...this is _calm?!_ "

"Well...yeah." The older woman sighed, leaning against her Persona's leg; the gigantic figure of myth didn't even budge. "Look...I get that your circumstances are less than ideal. I _get it._ " Privately, Shinji wondered if she truly did, but he didn't interrupt. "But at the end of the day, you gotta deal with the hand you're dealt."

"...I guess..." He must have looked somewhat irritated, judging by the amused expression on Misato's face. "Fine..."

"That's the spirit! Now...where to?"

Shinji thought. He thought hard. This whole place was honestly too...intimidating, for him to want to explore, or check out. In all honesty, he wanted to lie down somewhere and just go to sleep...

xxxx

_Yellow eyes, hidden by a demonic helm of purple, gleamed knowingly at him._

_"_ _**You have a gap that you'd like to fill,** _ _**wouldn't** _ _**you...?** _ _" A hoarse chuckle. "_ _**If you don't know where you came from, how can you know where you're going...?** _ _"_

xxxx

...but not yet. Not now. "Um...can...can we see the train station? Where I arrived at Tokyo-3?"

Misato looked heavily at him, a brief hint of her brown eyes visible over the top of her sunglasses. There was a hint of...concern? Understanding? Before he could ponder further, she readjusted her shades, blocking sight of her eyes; however, her smile seemed more genuine. Maybe. "Okay then. Hang on tight then."

"Wha-?" Tokoyo suddenly hoisted him into the air, wrapping him securely in her arms and pressing him tightly against her chest. Her hold was secure, comfortable, almost motherly; then, without warning, she jumped off of the roof. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH-!"

"Gotta get your feet wet, Shinji-kun!" exclaimed Major Katsuragi, as she followed them with a boisterous leap.

xxxx

Meanwhile, a rainbow eye watched the scene with a tireless gaze. It transmitted this footage to a particular room, in another place, lined with television monitors: dozens, hundreds...maybe thousands. These monitors showed images transmitted from all over Tokyo-3's cognitive region, focused primarily on the Archetypes that traversed the realm, as well as the relatively few Shadows that had declined the safety and hospitality of the A.T. Task Force's aerial juggernaut.

Namely, the spherical _Tokyo-3 Cognitive Protection Center_ ; a rather generic name in all honesty, but it carried that sense of municipal banality which calmed and soothed the minds of the general public. It was expected, and official. It made the civilians' cognitive doubles more...pliable, and soothed the Archetypes that trudged along the contours of humanity's collective unconscious.

However, one particular monitor showed something unusual, and unusual things were _interesting.  
_  
"Hmm...Agent Katsuragi has a new friend, it seems..." The young man zoomed in on the footage of the terrified-looking teenager, looking rather haggard as Katsuragi's Persona landed softly on the street. "...so, that must be the Third Child that the others have been buzzing about..." How intriguing. "Shinji Ikari...how shall you perform, I wonder...?"

xxxx

"Hey, it wasn't _that_ big of a deal."

"We jumped off of a building, Misato-san!"

"And we landed _light as a feather!_ I bet you didn't even feel it."

Truthfully, he hadn't. Despite falling dozens of stories, Tokoyo had set down softly, as though the distance had been five feet instead of hundreds. Misato had landed with equal gentleness, something he was still trying to wrap his mind around. Was it a function of the Metaverse...?

"Hah! I know that look on your face. You're just trying to be difficult."

 _No I'm not...  
_  
" **You kind of are...** " murmured the brain that was floating above the sidewalk, various nerves and tentacles ending in _blue eyes_ wiggling beneath it. Dozens of other such brains were floating along with it, as though they were salarymen headed to work. " **Could you tone down your thoughts, please? They're making us uncomfortable...** "

 _You're one to talk about being made uncomfortable!  
_  
" **Now you're just being rude...** "

"Aw, it's just a dutiful _Omoikane!_ " Misato gave the floating brain a charming smile. _"_ Don't worry, I'm setting him straight. Just keep being you!"

" **Okay.** " The 'Omoikane' floated on ahead, seemingly content with itself.

Shinji stared pointedly at Misato, trying his best to ask 'Explain _please_ ' with his eyes. He didn't want to ask, because he didn't trust his own ability to talk while walking near _a bunch of floating brains.  
_  
"Okay, okay, I get it! Now, let's cover a bit of Metaverse 101. First up: **Archetypes.** " She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "So...the Metaverse is a strange place. As you can tell."

Shinji stared at several figures looking like onis and walking horses amidst the floating brains. "That's...putting it mildly." Tokoyo moved forward, stepping between him and the sidewalk laden with what appeared to be otherworldly creatures.

Misato nodded knowingly. "From what we've been able to ascertain, all of humanity's thoughts, emotions, and mental expressions have a concrete form in this place. _However_ , these things are varied and numerous...I mean, you've got more thoughts and emotions in your head than _just_ you as an individual, neh?"

"...I guess?"

"But basically, these intangible aspects of the human psyche manifest in the cognitive world as discrete forms, actual bodies. There were a lot of classification systems thrown around about what to call em' and _how_ to call em', but the science-y bigwigs eventually settled on calling them _Archetypes_ , based on the work of some famous psychologist. Every single creature you're seeing right now? A bundle of human thoughts and emotions, given form."

"...but why _these?_ " he inquired, desiring a sensible explanation for the craziness he was seeing. Further down an adjacent road, he saw a bunch of winged women, naked cherubs, and alcoholic jars with _eyes_ floating around what appeared to be bars or clubs of a sort. "I mean, why would they look like _these?_ " He waited for Misato to respond. He kept waiting. "...you don't know either, do you?"

"Hey, I never claimed to be an expert!" sputtered the woman. "I mean...okay sure, it _is_ weird. I have no clue why our ambient thoughts and expressions manifest like figures from folklore and myth, but they do, so I just rolled with it." Regaining her composure, she then continued, "now...all of these can be considered...well, I guess _dandruff_ is a good word. The flaky bits falling away from the real head of hair."

"...huh?"

"Generally, when someone is sufficiently 'mature'," she said, complete with finger-quotes, "their thoughts and emotions finally coalesce into something approximating the original person in reality...accept, for the most part, they tend to embody the parts of the person they'd rather not think about. Some say they're our primal essence, or our true selves, or just the feelings we refuse to deal with out in the open...we call those **Shadows**." She pointed down a random alleyway. "Like that one right there."

Shinji followed where she pointed, and shivered at the yellow eyes looking at him. The owner of those eyes appeared to be a high school delinquent of some sort, judging by his attire and hairstyle. He also appeared to be entirely _too_ comfortable with the Archetypes mingling around him: living lumps of green slime with red eyes, and floating commas with angry red faces. "...he looks scary."

Misato snorted. "Eh, most Shadows will leave you alone if you don't bother em'. Crazy thing is, that may not be a reflection of the real-life person in terms of what they look like. I wouldn't be surprised if, in the real world, that Shadow belongs to a quiet kid with top marks. Might be one of those who keeps to themselves, who's really itchin' for an excuse to punch someone, but keeps a lid on it because it wouldn't be proper...or he could be an actual delinquent in real life. Who knows?"

"...so everyone has a Shadow?"

"Most people end up having one by the time they're a teenager, usually before that."

"...so, where's yours?"

Misato jerked a thumb towards Tokoyo. "You're lookin' at her." His confusion must have been obvious, judging by her smile. "See, that's the other thing about Shadows...people who accept em'? Who come to terms with some of their less pleasant parts? Who deal with their faults, one way or another? Those Shadows become their **Personas.** Ritsuko would throw a lot more complicated terminology at you, but that's the basic gist of it."

Shinji marveled at the sight of Misato's Persona, bewildered at this larger-than-life manifestation of her...self-acceptance? Self-love? He wasn't sure how to quantify it. "Then...the _Evangelion_ , that Dr. Akagi talked about...is that _my_ Persona...?"

Misato was silent, mulling over her words. "...judging by my experience, I don't think it is. Evangelions are a fusion of the mind and the soul...you could say that the Evangelion is the Persona empowered by your soul, able to function in reality. The way Ayanami-kun always speaks of hers..." Her lips twisted with a complicated expression, halfway between a flat look and a grimace. "...well, I guess you could think of the Evangelion as the vehicle for your Persona. Or its armor, made out of your soul." She shrugged. "It's kinda weird. I just let the eggheads haggle over the details."

 _...so Shogoki...is my Shadow, wearing my soul?_ That seemed so odd. And yet...it had appeared for him, hadn't it? If that was the case...

xxxx

" ** _What shall you do, with this knowledge? The real world is familiar, with rules you understand...but this place is foreign. Unfamiliar. Yet...your instincts_** ** _know_** ** _._** "

 _A wistful sigh.  
_  
" ** _The A.T. Field is the wall that protects and defines, in the world outside...but you have no such protection, in the realm of the mind's eye._** "

_A knowing smile. The tone of the Beast faded, leaving a voice that sounded like him._

" ** _I look forward to facing you again..._** "

xxxx

...then where was his Persona? Everyone seemed to believe that it already existed...and yet, he had never faced his own Shadow.

Hadn't he?

"We're here."

Shinji's thoughts came to a halt, as he suddenly realized that they had arrived: _Hakone-Kintoki Station_ , the terminus of the Gotemba-Hakone Line, on the north side of Tokyo-3...or at least, that's what he thought he would see, at least some weird cognitive version of it.

Instead...there was nothing.

Quite literally: the bizarre colors of the Metaverse seemed to fade away as one got closer to the train station, bleeding away into a wavy smoke that eventually terminated in an event horizon of pure void. "What..." The dividing line between the colorful cognitive world and the gray emptiness seemed to sizzle. "...what _happened?_ "

"Another reason why Angel Syndrome is such a big deal, Shinji-kun...because however it works, it scars the cognitive world in its wake."

Shinji stared quietly at the dead zone, the psychic scar tissue that allowed no thought to trespass. He slowly - unthinkingly - reached out-

"Don't."

The boy blinked, feeling Misato's iron grip on his wrist. _Wait, what was I-?  
_  
"You don't want to cross that threshold. Not while we're in the Metaverse." The woman's eyes were focused upon the threshold between thought and anti-thought, her expression veiled by her sunglasses. "...it's hard to think, in places where Angel Syndrome's run amok. Makes trying to get things back up and running...difficult, at first. With enough people, and enough effort...small areas can be fixed. Healed. But...some places are too big to fix. Too wounded. Like the original Tokyo..." A somber huff, too loud in the quiet ambience of this place. "...it'll probably be another week before this station is fully back up and running. There haven't been any Ghost sightings, fortunately. Your intervention minimized the damage."

"...my... _intervention_...?" The utter emptiness of the space in front of him was considered _minimal damage?  
_  
"It's why Ritsuko and your father were so...blunt. It's why I've been so forward with you about this place: we're running out of time." The A.T. agent sighed, her free hand fiddling with the ends of her hair. "Nobody can give any specifics, other than the rate of Angel Syndrome incidents...but there's been an odd feeling. Call it a gut instinct, maybe. We can only do what we can." Her other hand had yet to release his wrist. "...do you remember anything else, about what happened on the train?"

"..."

xxxx

_The gangly creature suddenly advanced, movements animated by malice and speed._

_The thing that he had ripped out of his head - this_ Shogoki _\- shot forward, grappling with the creature, blue fire leaking from every movement._

_The berserk man - the one touched by the creature, reduced to a crazed killing machine - stepped over the mauled body of a woman, reaching for a young girl._

_A bestial roar - something primal, something old - erupted from his gullet as he himself charged at the man._

xxxx

"...I'm tired, Misato-san..." murmured Shinji, feeling drained. He wanted to sleep. "Can we please leave?"

"...sure thing, Shinji-kun." The woman released his wrist, reaching up for her medallion. "Agent Misato Katsuragi, identification zero-one-whiskey-alpha-four: initiate cognitive evacuation."

" **Cognitive evacuation: authorized,** " calmly hissed the medallion.

The subtle whisper returned, strikingly loud in the silent ambience.

**_ZHUU_ **

Slowly, did that noise dissipate.

_ZHUU_

His mind began to pull back, consigning itself once more into the constraints of flesh and blood, space and time.

_zhuu_

Colors shifted and faded and blossomed, transforming into a familiar palette.

_zhuu_

And just like that, Shinji Ikari and Misato Katsuragi were once more in the real world, staring at Hakone-Kintoki Station in its mundane fullness. In lieu of an empty void, there were teams of individuals in hazmat suits cleaning out the interiors of the rail cars. One car was isolated on a separate track, looking like it had suffered an explosion from the inside. Every ten minutes, those who were working would switch out with other teams waiting beyond rows of temporary barriers and caution tape. The roads leading up to the station were blocked off, lending an oppressive isolation to the whole scene. If their sudden appearance shocked them, they did not show it.

Maybe they were used to members of the Anti-Terror Task Force going in and out of the Metaverse at will.

The full enormity of everything he had witnessed and experienced that day seemed to hit all at once, as his legs seemed to lose their strength. He leaned against Misato's side, struggling to keep his eyes open. "...tired..."

This seemed to amuse Misato, judging by her tone. "Heh...I imagine you are. Go ahead and have a nap, okay?"

That sounded like a _fantastic_ idea. He promptly followed her order, closing his eyes and letting everything around him fade away...

xxxx

_[...and then he awoke once more, in a metal chair in an empty auditorium, with the music of a piano and wailing woman faintly echoing.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T19Gl1YUNWE) The short and bizarre man was there as ever, amidst curtains of blue velvet. His silver-haired assistant stood by his desk, trying to stand still and failing miserably, judging by how she fidgeted._

_"Welcome back to the Velvet Room," said Igor. "It has been_ _**quite** _ _an eventful day, hasn't it?"_

_...an eventful day would be putting it mildly, mused Shinji. More importantly, how did he get here? He voiced these thoughts._

_Igor chuckled. "You are fast asleep in the real world; this visit is akin to a dream! But worry not; you will journey here of your own accord, when the time comes." He leaned forward, calmly tapping his fingers in a legato rhythm, smooth and repetitive. "More importantly...you have signed the contract." Tap-tap._

_...that's right. The contract that bound him to NERV._

_"That contract has placed an indelible mark upon you, binding your fate to that organization." Tap-tap. "Tell me, Shinji Ikari: what are your opinions of NERV?"_

_"...my...opinions?" His gut impulses were less than pleasant, colored by his father's behavior, and Dr. Akagi's rather callous mannerisms; Misato Katsuragi's relative friendliness brought them to an unpleasant neutrality, marred by an instinctive dislike. "...um...they're heavy-handed...?"_

_Igor's assistant tittered, rocking back and forth on her heels. "I think you have other things you'd like to say...like stupid!"_

_"..."_

_"You will have to forgive Sokila; as far as residents go, she is a rather unusual case...but one that is warranted by the circumstances." Tap-tap. "NERV: an organization driven by a desire to combat a dire threat, one that threatens the world. And yet, what world will remain at the end, should their victory be obtained? A world reduced to cold logic, all mysteries done away with?" Tap-tap. "A world where the mind is completely mapped, a world where the soul is laid bare in all its intricacies; where does this leave the heart, with all its boundless potential?" Tap-tap. "Life without mystery is one that many humans would find unfitting. Do you agree?"_

_Shinji thought about it. In this place, he felt like it was safe to simply be, to think and ponder, without pressure or expectation. "...I think people like things being predictable...to a point." Yet he had come to Tokyo-3, driven by a nebulous motivation he couldn't quite articulate, even now. "...I...I guess unexpected things make life interesting. But those can be good or bad."_

_"Indeed. One such unexpected event would be the power you awakened to: that of Evangelion." Igor leaned forward, his bloodshot eyes peering directly into his soul. "It is a power that you shall come to understand more in the days to come...especially when you face the manifestation of your psyche that lies within: the_ _**Persona** _ _."_

_"...like Misato's Tokoyo." He still couldn't quite recall the appearance of Shogoki in its fullness. What lied within that strange power...?_

_"The world has endeavored to categorize and study the Persona in great detail; it will suffice to say that the Persona is a part of your personality that surfaces to handle certain events: a mask to protect you, a Shadow that devours the uncomfortable. Truly, your strength will grow if you come to accept it in its fullness."_

_Sokila nodded. "I bet your Persona's gonna be awesome!" The girl's cheerfulness was oddly comforting._

_"However, no one can stand alone in isolation forever, and the human heart is one that grows stronger in the company of others." Igor drew three cards off of his card deck, holding them aloft in one hand so that he could see the stylized images of the sun, a demon, and the moon. "The Sun. The Devil. The Moon," said the bizarre man, before flipping them around in a seamless motion. On the other side of the cards were images of three people. "Misato Katsuragi. Gendo Ikari. Ritsuko Akagi. Your heart has already established links with these individuals."_

_"...I can understand Misato-san...but Dr. Akagi? My_ father? _" Shinji wanted to sound incredulous, but it came off as false. Did a part of him still hope for reconciliation...?_

 _"The emotional bonds that you bear with others can be complicated, for the heart is intricate. Not all bonds are always joyful or happy...yet, as your ties grow and develop, you will come to understand not only them, but yourself as well. Thus will your inner strength reach_ new _heights." Igor merged the trio of cards together, and with a trick of the hand, they vanished from sight. "Seek other Social Links; be willing to engage with new Confidants; as they grow in strength, so will your Persona...and Evangelion, in turn. Please remember that."_

_Sokila hopped off of the stage, skipping over towards him. "Mister Igor wants you to have this!" She handed him a digital audio tape, its shell colored a pleasant shade of blue._

_"...uh...thanks...?" He dutifully pocketed the DAT cassette._

_"You are an important guest of the Velvet Room," explained Igor. "That shall serve as your key to return to this place. Now...time marches on. I shouldn't delay you any longer. Next time, you shall come here of your own accord. Until then...farewell."_

_The silver-haired girl grinned, stepping away from him. "See you later! Come back soon!"_

_And just like that, the Velvet Room began to fade away...  
_

xxxx

...and he awoke, blinking wearily. _Where...am I...?_ He was lying on a couch, covered with thin sheets; the room was dark, but a distant digital clock on the wall showcased **23:12**. He sluggishly translated the time in his mind; it was past eleven o'clock at night. _Is this...Katsuragi's place...?_

In his peripheral vision, he saw part of the wall open up, unveiling a glowing white void. None of the ambience brightened the room, an incongruity that his mind was too tired to fully process. Out of the void walked...a penguin. Or perhaps waddled would be a better word. _What?_ The white void slid shut as the penguin waddled forward, calmly passing the couch...until it backed up. The penguin turned - he could barely make out green eyes and a feathery red crest - and stared directly at him. _Uh..._

The penguin didn't move its beak, and yet spoke regardless. " _This'll be our little secret._ " The tone was male, he felt in the fatigued loopiness of his mind, because this was _clearly_ another dream.

_...uh..._

" _Sssh._ " The penguin raised a flipper - that had _claws_ for some bizarre reason - and pressed the tip of one talon against his lips, slowly stroking them as he shushed him. " _Go back to sleep..._ "

"..."

"...wark," quietly quacked the penguin, before waddling away into the adjacent kitchen. He opened up a small refrigerator and hopped inside, closing it behind him.

 _...definitely a dream._ Because honestly, some things were too weird to contemplate.

And so Shinji Ikari closed his eyes.

xxxx

**END OF 6/7/2015**

xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misato's Persona - Tokoyo - is based off of Japanese folklore. Per Wikipedia: https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tokoyo
> 
> xxxx
> 
> Tokoyo is a figure in Japanese mythology. She was the daughter of a samurai named Oribe Shima. Shima had displeased the emperor, who was in an ill state of health, and subsequently banished him from the kingdom. As a result, he had to set up home on a group of islands called the Oki Islands, away from his daughter. Both he and Tokoyo were miserable at being separated, and she became determined to find him. She sold all her property, and set out for a place calledAkasaki, which was just off the coast from the Oki Islands. Although she asked the fishermen to ferry her there, they all refused, since it was forbidden to visit anyone banished there.
> 
> One night, she took a boat and sailed to the islands herself. She spent the night on the beach. The next morning while searching for her father she encountered a fisherman, whom she asked about her father. The fisherman replied he knew nothing, and warned her not to ask anyone else about his whereabouts. As a result, she was forced to eavesdrop on people's conversations, rather than simply asking them directly. Unfortunately, Tokoyo could not gather any useful information this way.
> 
> On one evening, she came upon a shrine of Buddha, and after praying to him, collapsed and fell asleep. She was awoken by the sound of a girl crying, and looked up to see a young girl and a priest. The priest led the girl to the edge of a cliff and would have pushed her off the edge, if it wasn't for the intervening of Tokoyo. The priest said he was going to sacrifice the girl in order to appease the godOkuninushi, who demanded the annual sacrifice of a young girl. Tokoyo offered to take the girl's place, begrieved and hopeless from not finding her father. After praying to Buddha again, she dived down into the ocean; dagger in her teeth.
> 
> At the bottom of the ocean, Tokoyo found a mighty cave, which housed a statue. The statue was of the emperor who banished her father, and she immediately decided to destroy it. However, thinking better of it, she tied it to herself and began to swim back with it. Before she could leave the cave, a serpentine creature (not Okuninushi, but some unnamed monstrosity) confronted her. Devoid of fear, Tokoyo first stabbed it in the eye, blinding it, then relentlessly attacked until she succeeded in killing it. When she arrived at the shore, the priest and girl carried her to town. Word of her heroic deed spread. The emperor's unknown ailment had also suddenly been lifted. He realized that Tokoyo must have released him from a curse, because of what she did to the statue. He ordered the release of Oribe Shime. The father and daughter happily returned to their home town.
> 
> Legend has it that the city of Edo was renamed to Tokyo in honor of Tokoyo.
> 
> xxxx
> 
> To quote a reader from the SpaceBattles forums: "So, Misato's Persona dived into the darkness at the bottom of the ocean, dragged a statue to the emperor up, and slayed a monster on the way, after resigning herself to dying at the hands of said monster. That is both extremely fitting and f****** metal."


	3. Monday - June 8, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji's first day at Hakone Academy and the Izanagi Dorms.

_Sokila was sitting in a crouch, looking curiously at him._

_"Do you remember why you're here?"_

_She tilted her head._

_"Do you remember why you started this?"_

_Her neutral expression turned into a frown._

_"I..."_

_The faint haze of blue began to brighten-_

xxxx

/Monday: June 8, 2015/

Shinji Ikari slowly opened his eyes. Another unfamiliar ceiling. The digital clock read **05:41**. The ambient light from the rising sun - filtering through the windows - was enough for him to get a better look at Misato's apartment. Various beer cans were neatly stacked upon a side board in the kitchen, almost evoking the image of a castle or a palace; besides the sofa were a number of magazines dedicated to automobiles and motorcycles, with a few focusing on firearms interspersed with them. There was a strange sense of chaos being barely contained, yet in an oddly productive manner; he had the strangest impression that it would have been more appropriate if it looked _messier_. Groaning, the fourteen-year-old slowly rose, glancing toward a bookshelf next to the television set. Aside from some psychological and military reference manuals, the top shelf was cluttered with various knick-knacks, souvenirs, and several photos. A few of them depicted Dr. Akagi and a scruffy-looking man with brown hair tied into a ponytail; however, pride of place was a portrait of a man with dark stubble and short dark hair, wearing the same white cross pendant that he had seen Misato wearing in the Metaverse. If the similar eye color didn't make it clear enough, the hints of a name tag on his left breast pocket in the photo - reading **Shiro Katsuragi** \- said the rest. _Is that her father...?  
_  
"Morning..."

Shinji turned around, blinking as Misato trudged into the room with a sleepy expression. Clad in a loose yellow tank top and blue pajama bottoms, the woman slowly walked into the kitchen, uncaring for the fact that her shirt revealed just a bit too much. With a flush, Shinji turned around, trying not to look at her. "Um...good morning..."

"Hope you don't mind the mess," murmured Misato, grabbing some cups of instant ramen out of her pantry. "I'm also not much of a cook, but I gotta get you up to the school soon to finalize your enrollment...so instant it is!"

"...er...I can cook...?" he tentatively offered.

"Heh. That's kind of you, but you're currently my guest!" As he heard water begin to boil on the stove, the sounds of rummaging through a refrigerator were heard; he chanced a look behind him, and saw her digging through it and looking for something. The sight of numerous cans of beer lining the side panel did not escape him. "Can't let a kid cook for their host; that's just rude, don'tcha think?" She withdrew from the frigid depths, holding a bottle of curry sauce, a bottle of hot sauce, and two cans of green tea. "Here."

Shinji nearly yelped at the can of tea that was lobbed his way. "Er...thank you."

"Well, it's either that or beer. Or tap water." With a weary sigh, she popped open her own can and took a pop off of it. "Hoo..."

"...you have a lot of beer," he blurted out, if only because the sheer volume of cans he had _already_ seen was ridiculous as it was. The flush returned with a vengeance, because seriously, _criticizing your host's drinking habits_ was just rude! "Um, sorry..."

"Aw, don't apologize. I get how I probably look. Would have probably opened up a beer if I didn't have company." A bitter, yet knowing chuckle escaped her. "Believe it or not, I used to be even _worse._ "

"Eh?!"

His exclamation of shock elicited a laugh from the older woman. "Yeah...that's a story all its own. Still a work in progress, but aren't we all?" She poured the boiling water into both cups of instant ramen, before emptying copious amounts of curry and hot sauce into one of the cups. Her own, presumably. "A breakfast fit for warriors!" she jauntily boasted, setting his normal cup on one side of the kitchen table, and her deathly concoction on the other. "Save for some of your clothes, I arranged for your stuff to be delivered to the Hakone Academy dorms. Hopefully they'll have a room picked out for you by the time today's classes are over."

Those words actually struck Shinji as...atypical. Unusual. His chopsticks had barely delved into his instant ramen. "I'm...not...staying here...?"

Misato eyed him oddly, slurping up some heat-infused noodles before answering, "Between my work with NERV _and_ the Anti-Terror Task Force, I'm barely around as is. NERV's responsible for your custody now, and it would reflect poorly if you were left alone most of the time. Besides, the dorms are close to school, have plenty of security, _and_ you'll at least be around some kids your age, instead of a recovering slob struggling with alcoholism."

The brutal character of Misato's self-assessment struck Shinji cold. "...um...that...that seems harsh."

The woman shrugged, giving him a small smile. "Heh. You're a sweet kid, Shinji-kun. But I know what I am. More importantly, I know who I _used_ to be." Her lips twisted into a sly grin. "I'd tease ya about falling for the lovely Misato-chan, but I'd need at least one beer in me for that."

"Grk!"

"Ha! Still gotcha anyway! Now eat up; we gotta leave soon." As the woman began devouring the rest of her instant breakfast with gusto, Shinji tepidly ate the rest of his ramen.

For some reason, the reality that he wouldn't be staying here struck him as...unfortunate. Sad, even.

He wasn't sure why.

xxxx

/Principal's Office, Junior High Branch, Hakone Academy/

"And this should finalize the transfer," said Misato Katsuragi, signing the last of a number of papers dealing with various legal matters. Shinji stood dutifully beside her, looking at the elderly teacher and the even _more_ elderly principal with slight trepidation.

"Completely understandable," said the principal, his voice composed and cultured. Shinji couldn't quite identify the foreign accent. "We will, of course, apply discretion when it comes to all matters related to NERV."

Misato nodded. "You have our gratitude. The arrangements with Rei Ayanami will also hold for Ikari-kun."

"Of course." The principal glanced at Shinji, gesturing towards the teacher that was standing beside his desk. "This will be your homeroom teacher during your tenure at Hakone Academy, at least for the upcoming academic year."

The man - in his twilight years, with a face beginning to develop wrinkles beyond the eyes, yet still bearing a full head of gray hair - said, "I'm Kōzō Fuyutsuki. I would highly recommend acquainting yourself with the school rules as soon as possible, to minimize any difficulties."

Shinji nodded. "Yes, sensei."

The principal cracked a smile, his wrap-around visual visor hiding all hint of his eyes from view. "What a good-mannered child," said Principal Keel Lorenz. "I believe you'll do just fine at Hakone Academy."

xxxx

After bidding farewell to Misato Katsuragi, Shinji followed his new homeroom teacher down the halls of Hakone Academy's administrative building, which split into two wings: the North Wing for classrooms, and the South Wing for physical education and the various extracurricular clubs. A brief glance through the large open windows of the the lobby showed another large set of buildings sitting across an impressively-sized courtyard; that was the Academy branch for high-schoolers, apparently...

"You're awfully quiet, Ikari-kun."

The voice of Kōzō Fuyutsuki startled him. "Oh, um...sorry, Fuyutsuki-sensei. I was just...thinking."

The man - clad in a rather conservative brown suit, completely buttoned up despite the June heat - didn't seem to be offended. "No need to apologize for thinking. I know certain students that could stand to do that." The man chuckled at his own joke, as they ascended the stairs to head up to the second floor for the North Wing. The minutes were ticking down until the first period, and dozens of students were moving about at their own pace. The summer uniforms were all prevalent: short-sleeve dress shirts and dark slacks for the boys, while the girls wore a skirt-overall combo colored sea green, complete with a flowing red necktie over the white dress shirt. An upside-down triangle split down the middle served as a minimalist version of the school emblem, located over the left breast of the students' shirts. The full emblem was still visible nonetheless, for it was painted on the walls in certain locations: the same upside-down triangle, now bearing seven stylized eyes - three on the left side, four on the right - and a stylized ribbon beneath the triangle, bearing the words 'HAKONE ACADEMY' in stylized English font. "I imagine that you'll do just fine. Ayanami-kun's... _extracurricular_ activities have yet to impact her grades, so I imagine you'll do just fine."

"...thank you, sensei." Misato had mentioned certain arrangements regarding Rei Ayanami, back at the principal's office; that meant she also went to school here...but alas, his internal thoughts were halted by the reality that they had made it to his new homeroom, Class 2-A. Various students were already present, but the presence of Fuyutsuki-sensei immediately prompted a number of them to sit down at their seats. Nonetheless, their eyes immediately fell upon him, for he was new and therefore _interesting._ At least, they must have thought so, because he honestly didn't think he was that interesting. Then again, this was a familiar song and dance when it came to transfer students, wasn't it...?

"All right class, settle down." Fuyutsuki-sensei's voice was authoritative, prompting the students to pipe down.

The rest was handled by a girl with brown hair tied into pigtails, who stood up and barked, "STAND! BOW! SIT!" Her actions were obeyed with military precision by the rest of the class.

 _...she's scary,_ thought Shinji with what he _hoped_ was a subtle gulp.

Fuyutsuki-sensei nodded. "Thank you, Horaki-kun. We have ourselves an unexpected transfer student, from the Aida District of Okayama Prefecture; please, introduce yourself to your peers."

Shinji dutifully wrote his name on the blackboard, in katakana first - 碇 シンジ - with precise strokes, and then the romanized equivalent underneath - _Ikari Shinji_ \- with slightly more hesitant scribbles. He then turned to the class, bowing politely. "Hello. My name is Shinji Ikari. Please take care of me."

"Very good, Ikari-kun. Please take the empty seat down the middle row."

Shinji slowly walked down towards the empty seat, but not before he caught a flicker of blue and red in his peripheral vision. Lo and behold, sitting by the window was Rei Ayanami herself...and she was staring quietly at him. _Well...this is...great...?_ Nothing like being in close proximity to the girl that had almost knocked him out with a punch to the diaphragm. _Maybe if I ignore her, she won't hit me again...?  
_  
As he sat down, the boy in the desk adjacent to him - a brown-haired youth with large eyeglasses - looked intently at his direction. "So...a _mysterious transfer student_ has arrived..." he whispered, dramatically adjusting his glasses.

"...um...I don't _think_ I'm mysterious...?"

"That's what someone mysterious _would_ say..."

"...uh..."

"Quiet down, Aida!" commanded the authoritative girl - Horaki, apparently - somehow zeroing in on his whispers from the front of the room.

Fuyutsuki-sensei took the brief interruption in stride, leaning on the teacher's podium. "You'll all have plenty of time to acquaint yourself with Ikari-kun after school. Class is now in session."

And so began the familiar educational routine, which Shinji gladly threw himself into, if only so he could ignore the fact everyone else was whispering about him.

xxxx

The first half of the day had gone by with predictable swiftness, and now _kyuushoku_ was in-progress. Desks were dutifully rearranged to give Class 2-A's students some room, while a few stood behind the rolling carts to serve their fellows. The Horaki girl was among them, clad in a white serving gown, apron, gloves, face mask, and hair net. "Enjoy!" she said with what appeared to be genuine cheer.

All told, the meal looked good, made with higher-quality ingredients than he could recall from his prior school: a bowl of rice coated in various peppers and what appeared to be some kind of chili sauce, one breaded pork cutlet, a slice of watermelon, a small cup of seaweed salad, and the ubiquitous carton of milk.

He quietly took a seat at one of the desks that hadn't been rearranged into long rows, wanting to eat by himself. It's not that he _disliked_ his new classmates, but...

" _He's sitting by himself?_ "

" _Kinda comes off as a loner..._ "

" _Wonder why he transferred now instead of in April? He didn't really say when I asked..._ "

" _Maybe he got in trouble at his previous school, and they kicked him out._ "

" _...looks too shy to be a troublemaker. You think he's one of_ those _types?_ "

" _Eh, I'll give him a week. He'll open up eventually._ "

" _You think?_ "

" _Just wait for sensei to work his magic. Can I have your watermelon?_ "

" _What? You already have one! If you want more food-_ "

...well, idle chatter and gossip were hardly his favorite things. Noncommittal answers, short sentences, few words: truly, they were the arsenal of someone who didn't feel like talking. Apparently, the others had gotten the message. Interestingly, Ayanami was also sitting alone, though none of the gossip involved her. She apparently had a reputation already. _I wonder if I'll have one as well...  
_  
Alas, he was not going to be left alone for long. A desk was slid in front of his, courtesy of the lone adult in the room. "I trust you won't mind," said Kōzō Fuyutsuki, his other hand holding his own tray of food.

"Um, no sir. Er, sensei," he babbled, wondering if he had done something wrong.

"Don't look frightened, Ikari-kun," assuaged his homeroom teacher. "I did this with a few of the students who transferred in at the beginning of the year. To help break the ice, ask them how they were doing. You're not in any sort of trouble."

"Oh...okay."

As the student and teacher slowly ate, the older man took the opportunity to ask, "I hope the lesson plans aren't too jarring compared to what you left behind in Okayama?"

"No, sensei."

"I imagine Horaki-kun would be more than happy to provide you any notes to cover any gaps; best to cover them now, before we move on further. Of course, there are also quite a few of your senpai from the high school branch who serve as tutors throughout the week. They would be more than willing to help you."

"Yes, sensei." More silence, punctuated by eating. Fuyutsuki-sensei's gaze was quiet; knowing; the man was evaluating 'Shinji Ikari' within his mind. "Um...?"

"...far be it from me to inquire and ask intrusive questions, but from my understanding, your situation is similar to Ayanami-kun's. Though, given your surname, it wouldn't take too much digging to find out that you're related to the head of NERV."

A distinctly unpleasant feeling curdled in Shinji's stomach. "...so...you know my father?"

"By proxy, for the most part. Our professional associations were few and far between, though you'll forgive me if I'm not inclined to share my opinions of him."

"Of course, sensei." His father seemed like the kind of person to have an unpleasant reputation. _I guess his reputation will pass on to me...  
_  
"The only reason I learned of him to begin with was because of your mother."

"...my...my _mother?_ " he whispered, resisting the urge to shout.

(His sensei gazed upon him wearily, and spoke honestly. "I suppose you're old enough to learn now...but basically, through some various connections, your old man essentially decided that I would be a suitable guardian, after your mother's... _disappearance_." A pause. "He...wanted you out of his life. I'm sorry.")

Fuyutsuki-sensei nodded. "Yui-kun was my kouhai at the university I used to work at, and I was her mentor. I have plenty of stories."

"...can...can I hear some...?" Anything, to fill that void that sat within, that hollow expanse that had been a quiet part of his life for as long as he could recall.

"Of course...but on one condition."

"Yes, sensei?"

"Try not to isolate yourself on purpose." There was a hint of sternness in his gaze, yet it was mitigated by...age? Experience? A tired wisdom? "I don't know how long you'll be here in Hakone, but from my experience with Ayanami-kun, I know just enough about the kind of... _work_...that you'll be doing."

"...like what?"

"Enough to know that it can be unpleasant, and that it is something ill-suited for children, regardless of the necessity of it all. Even if you aren't allowed to divulge too many details...I would still recommend that you at least make some friends while you're here. After all, life is short enough as it is...so try and enjoy it, while you can."

It may have seemed trite or cliche, but Fuyutsuki-sensei's advice was still honest. Perhaps that was why he was willing to accept it. Or maybe it was simply because he wanted information about his mother _that much._ "...okay, sensei. I'll try."

xxxx

[And all the while](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fTNbeo7yS4), on a subconscious level, in words he had no way of knowing...a familiar voice spoke, within the depths of his being:

 _I am_ _**thou** _ _, thou art I...  
Thou hast acquired a _ _**new** _ _bond._

 _It shall_ _**lead** _ _thou to the truth  
that _ _**parts** _ _the seas of depravity._

 _Take hold of the_ _**Hierophant** _ _Arcana,  
and let it _ _**guide** _ _you  
to a new Promised Land..._

xxxx

He bowed his head forward, unable to do more while sitting. "Thank you."

"It was no problem, Ikari-kun," replied Fuyutsuki-sensei.

Before they knew it, lunchtime was over, and the school day resumed.

xxxx

Shinji's first day as a student of Hakone Academy had come to an end, with nothing particularly noteworthy happening. As the final homeroom period ended and students began to disperse, the authoritative Horaki girl - who bore the title of 'Class Representative', judging by the occasional whispers he had heard - walked towards his desk. "How was your first day, Ikari-san?"

"...it was okay, Horaki-san."

The girl nodded, briefly shooting a glance at two boys who thought about jousting with a broom and a mop. Satisfied that they were suitably cowed, she then introduced herself. "I'm Hikari Horaki. I hope you'll enjoy your time here at Hakone Academy." There was a hint of routine in her words; this was an old song and dance that she had apparently done before. 'Welcome the new student!' 'Ask how they're doing!'

Shinji treated it with the same level of apparent care. "...I'll try."

"Were you able to keep up with the lessons?"

"For the most part..."

Horaki's expression slightly dimmed; it was then that he realized that she had freckles on her cheeks. "...well, if you ever have any difficulty, there are plenty of resources you can turn to. I'm sure Fuyutsuki-sensei advised you appropriately?"

"He did."

"And have you been assigned to a dorm room yet?"

He looked down at the packet of papers he had accrued throughout the day: a combination of homework, notes, and various pamphlets he had been provided by Fuyutsuki-sensei and some of the other teachers. "I...think so?"

With experience, Horaki pulled out a blue pamphlet, holding it up. "This is what you'll need. Would you like some directions?"

"...yes, please." Because he really wanted to just get his things and _rest_.

Little did he know, Rei Ayanami was quietly observing him, even as she cleaned the class windows.

xxxx

/2nd Floor, Izanagi Dorms, Hakone Academy/

Representative Horaki's directions had been perfect, Shinji couldn't help but muse. _She must know this school like the back of her hand._ He gazed at the door marked '23', and swiped the card provided in the blue pamphlet. With a small 'beep', the door unlocked, allowing him entry.

All told, it seemed...fairly standard. Two bunk beds sat on opposite sides, with each corner of the room having a desk and chest drawers. One for each student, presumably. The corridor that connected the room to the dorm hallway was also lined with a closet and another door that presumably led to a bathroom...one with at least a shower, judging by the sounds coming from within. _Does each dorm have their own washroom?_ This Academy must have had quite the budget...

Three corners of the room were filled with signs of life and usage by people: on the right side of the room, one desk had a TV and various sports paraphernalia, while the other had a computer, various manga, copious notebooks and scattered pencils...and a camera? On the left side, one desk had some neatly stacked textbooks, a stress ball, and...a violin case? The fourth desk was completely bare. _I guess that's mine by default._ Fortunately, 'his' chest drawers were laden with his meager luggage and boxes that contained his belongings; it looks Misato - or NERV, at least - had come through when it came to getting his things delivered. _Well...time to unpack..._

The door to the bathroom opened, impulsively prompting Shinji to turn, and he immediately backed away and _closed his eyes_ because that person was _naked!_

"Ah. My apologies. I had thought my other roommates wouldn't be back until later...I suppose you must be our new transfer student?"

"...yes," hesitantly replied Shinji, still not opening his eyes. The other boy sounded rather gentle, at least. And easygoing. That was a plus, right?

There was the sound of drawers opening, and rustling clothes. Finally, after a solid minute, he heard, "I am, how would you say, decent?"

Shinji opened his eyes, looking at his new roommate: a rather slender young man, wearing only a white shirt and dark sweatpants, still drying off his hair with a towel...and then he removed said towel.

Honestly, Shinji's first thought was: _he's pretty._ Not handsome, not good-looking, not masculine: _pretty._ He had the strangest impression that sparkling motes of light would not have been out of place with his new roommate. The term **bishounen** would actually be fitting.

Strangest of all, and most striking, however...were his red eyes. Red like Ayanami's.

The silver-haired youth looked at him with a placid smile. "My name is Kaworu Nagisa."

"...my name is Shinji Ikari."

The smile became imperceptibly wider. "Welcome to Hakone Academy, Shinji-kun," he said, apparently not caring for how _forward_ that sounded. "It is my sincerest wish that you enjoy your time here."

"...uh..." He gulped. "Thank you...?" _Well...at least he's friendly?_

Nagisa simply sat at his desk, turning around in his chair with a smooth motion. "My roommates and I had been curious about whose belongings these were. You see, Hakone Academy is in such high demand, that we normally don't get transfers in at this time of year."

"...I see." He tried to inconspicuously look at the bottom bunk on the left side of the room. "Then...?"

"Why didn't we have a fourth roommate?" asked Kaworu, anticipating his question. "...unfortunately, there was an incident of Angel Syndrome two weeks ago, around Lake Ashi. Our roommate was...one of the casualties."

"...oh..." Shinji gulped, feeling like a heel. "I'm sorry..."

"You would take the blame? A curious sentiment." Kaworu maintained his cherubic smile, folding his hands under his chin. "But it is one that I've observed from many other humans: that desire to be guilty for various offenses they had no part in, while ignoring things they are truly at fault for...are you the same, I wonder?"

Shinji was honestly a little dumbstruck by the question. "I...I was just trying to...make you feel better..."

"The intent is certainly understood. I was merely...pondering. But such things can be discussed at a later time. I, however, am curious about the events that inspired you to transfer here."

The silence that followed cued Shinji in that he was supposed to answer. "Oh. Um...well...my father told me to come here, to Tokyo-3...so I did."

"Fascinating..." The strange thing was, Kaworu legitimately sounded intrigued by his answer. "And why did your father ask you to come here? Did you live with your mother before this?"

"...uh..." The intrusive curiosity was honestly kind of overwhelming. "I...um..."

"If you do not wish to answer, you do not have to. There will be plenty of opportunities for us to become better... _acquainted._ "

So great was Shinji's gratitude that he physically deflated, the subconscious tension leaking away. "...thank you." He thought about asking Nagisa some questions, of returning the favor when it came to introductions...but he honestly didn't want to. There was something off-putting about the silver-haired teenager. Maybe it was the red eyes? "I'm...going to unpack, now."

"But of course, Shinji-kun. I'll be doing my homework." And so did he turn around, pulling out a history textbook and opening up a notebook filled with neat handwriting. All the while, he was humming under his breath, a tune that seemed very familiar...yet one that Shinji couldn't quite place.

The humming served as rather pleasant background music for him, as he unpacked his things and began putting them away. Clothes...a few meager books...his SDAT player...and a cell phone? _Wait, where'd this come from?_ Shinji confusedly turned it on, feeling even _more_ out of place as the logo of NERV popped up. _What?_ The main screen flashed into being, and a single file sat prominently by itself above the main dashboard, labelled 'READ ME.'

Shinji did so.

**Hi, Shinji-kun!**

**Didn't have a chance to get this to you yesterday, but we were SO busy, so I had to arrange for this to get delivered with your things. Hope Hakone Academy's been treating you well!**

**Basically, this phone will serve as the primary means by which NERV will contact you regarding missions, training, and things of that nature. It'll also let you know whenever the MAGI have detected any Ghosts or Acolytes, so keep it on you at all times!**

**Fortunately, I do have** **_some_ ** **pull, so I managed to arrange for you to at least have a few days to just...well, be a kid. (Thumbs up for being buddies with the head of Project E! :D )**

 **Make sure to make it count, because it'll be Go Time sooner rather than later! I also wouldn't put it past Ayanami-kun to simply abduct you if you miss training, so no goofing off** **_too_ ** **much~**

**Take care of yourself! (b^_^)b**

**-The Magnificent Misato-chan, Loveliest of them All!**

**P.S. If the person reading this phone is** **_not_ ** **Shinji Ikari, I'll be straight with you: NERV already knows who you are, and they have no problem prosecuting you to the fullest extent of the law. Have fun with that! :3**

 _...so, I have a phone now._ That was a first. More importantly, Misato had apparently cared enough to give him a heads-up; her character seemed to shine through the message, seeking to reassure him in her own small way. It was honestly worth a smile.

Unfortunately, said smile was interrupted by the phone buzzing, as an envelope icon popped up on the main dashboard. _Is...someone texting me already?_ Maybe it was Misato?

As it turned out, it was not Misato.

 **RA: This is Rei Ayanami.  
**  
_...how did she get my number?  
_  
**RA: Major Katsuragi gave me your number, for logistical and operational continuance purposes.  
**  
_...oh.  
_  
**RA: Please confirm with a response.  
**  
Numbly, he slowly typed out a reply.

 **SI: hello  
RA: Hello.  
SI: hi  
RA: You already said hello.  
**  
_...I don't know how to text._ Maybe Nagisa would know? He seemed like a talented guy...nah, he wouldn't bother him over something as silly as _this._

**RA: Are you still having difficulty remembering the events on the train?**

Shinji froze.

**SI: what do you mean  
RA: Calling upon the Evangelion is not something to be done lightly.  
RA: Do you understand what it means, to open up your heart?  
SI: i dont know what you mean**

Shinji briefly cringed at the typo. _I sound like an idiot...or write like one. Type like one._ Gah!

 **RA: Then you have yet to face your Shadow in its fullness.  
RA: It will be inevitable.  
RA: Please prepare yourself accordingly.  
RA: Good night.  
**  
And then there were no more texts.

Shinji had felt out of his element before...but it was at that moment where it truly struck him: he was completely unprepared and ill-suited for _all_ of this. _Why am I even here...?  
_  
xxx

" _ **You**_ _ **know**_ _ **why...**_ "

xxxx

Shinji let his thoughts swirl about themselves, finally opting to lie down on the bottom bunk and simply collapse in a boneless heap. The calm humming of Kaworu Nagisa served as a strangely relaxing balm, accompanied by the staccato strokes of pencil against paper.

xxxx

"Yo."

Kaworu Nagisa's humming - ongoing for the past few hours - finally came to an end. "Welcome back, Toji-kun. I trust the track team is well?"

"Same as always," grunted the taller boy, his short yet full head of dark hair matted with sweat. Withdrawing some sleeping clothes, he began peeling off his matted track suit while asking, "has Ken shown up yet?"

"I have not seen Kensuke-kun since this morning."

"Eh, he's probably taking a quick trip to his old man's place. He's always griping about our Internet speed..." Toji's voice trailed off, prompting Kaworu to turn around; the jock was staring quietly at the slumbering form of Shinji Ikari. "That our new roommate?"

"Yes."

"...he's the new transfer student that was in our homeroom."

"Ah, how fortunate for you. What was Shinji-kun like?"

Toji huffed, sitting down with an exaggerated sigh on his lower bunk. "Quiet. Kinda reserved...just kinda 'there', if you get my meaning." A pause. "Should'a figured he'd be replacing Tomochika."

Kaworu's smile took on a slightly melancholic quality. "Kenji-kun's death wasn't your fault."

"...and yet here we are with a new roommate, less than a month later, like Tomochika never existed at all..." The boy leaned back on his bed, crossing his arms behind his head. "Makes me sick."

Kaworu merely shrugged, turning back to his homework. Humans could be so strange, sometimes.

xxxx

Meanwhile, within one of the residential apartments sitting to the west of Lake Ashi, Kensuke Aida quietly entered his old room.

It was one of the strange tidbits about life at Hakone Academy; although everyone was required to have their own room within the dorms on campus, it wasn't mandatory that they actually _stay_ there on a 24/7 basis. This was especially useful for those who still enjoyed time with their families. It was one of the strange aspects of teenage life: wanting to escape the nest, to stand on one's own feet, yet still yearning for the comfort of _home_ in the midst of the strange and bizarre world of junior high school.

For Kensuke, he liked home because it meant less people snooping around...and also because the dorm's WiFi was legitimately _awful._ But seriously, there were perks to his father being a workaholic...such as, for example, the fact that his father normally wasn't home.

He quietly entered his room, locking his door and blocking it. _Door, check._ The thick curtains over his windows, specifically weighted to block ambient light. _Windows, check._ He turned towards his topsy-turvy tangle of technological trinkets: various computers and laptops and circuit boards that had been disassembled and reassembled over the years, a testament to his engineering 'hobby'. At least, his dad believed it to be a hobby.

The various posters and action figures dedicated to the Anti-Terror Task Force hinted at his true ambition.

"Tonight's the night...tonight will _finally_ be the night." Kensuke readjusted his eyeglasses, putting the finishing touches on a large fifty-inch flat screen television that bore various attachments and doodads. Their effects were myriad and ineffectual, in isolation...but combined? Maybe...just _maybe_...well, actions would speak louder than words.

And so he tinkered, and worked...until, with a hesitant gulp, he finally flicked the switch, turning his modded television monitor on.

Its screen was glowing bright and white, with no gradient in color or brightness. From its speakers, a distorted yet feminine voice whispered, " **Cognitive tunneling: permitted.** "

A rapturous grin split across his face. " _Sweet_ ," he whispered. "Now. _..to commence testing!_ " He gingerly reached for the television surface, pressing at it and _his arm was going through it like water-_  
  
One minute later, the television was turned off, all of the room lights were off, and Kensuke was on the verge of hyperventilating. "Holy shit holy shit holy shit I've got a door to the Metaverse in my ROOM it's real it's _real it's frickin' REAL_..."

Clearly, testing would have to wait for another day.

xxxx

**END OF 6/8/2015**

xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuyutsuki as a Hierophant? Kaworu Nagisa as a roommate?? Keel Lorenz as the school principal???
> 
> THE AU MADNESS HAS GONE CRAZY.


	4. Tuesday - June 9, 2015 (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji keeps trying to fit in at school. Then, a seemingly innocent invite from Kensuke Aida goes wrong (to the surprise of no one).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> June 9 got a bit long, so it was split into two parts.

_Sokila was playing with her toes._

_"You've met a lot of people, recently."_

_Her yellow eyes shined with optimism._

_"I wonder if this is what life was like, meeting new people?"_

_She leaned back, wiggling her toes at him._

_"I wonder how many friends you'll make..."_

_The faint haze of blue began to brighten-_

xxxx

/Tuesday: June 9, 2015/

/Room 23, 2nd Floor, Izanagi Dorms, Hakone Academy/

Shinji Ikari slowly woke up, staring at the underside of Nagisa's top bunk. Another unfamiliar ceiling...technically speaking. He also felt vaguely warm and sweaty...oh. Right. He had fallen asleep in his school uniform. That would explain it. _I guess it's what I get for being so tired...at least I've got spares._ He rolled over, coming face-to-face with someone who was _right there-!_ "AAAAAAGGH!" Bolting awake, Shinji backed away, slamming into the wall. "What are you d-doing-?!"

"Waiting for our new roommate to wake up, obviously," answered the glasses-wearing boy; now that Shinji had a better look, it was the Aida kid from homeroom. "So, the _mysterious transfer student_ ends up in our dorm room...some would say that it's a mere coincidence..."

"It absolutely _is_ , Ken," groused another boy that Shinji recognized from Class 2-A, one with more tanned skin and a more muscular physique; he was in the middle of buttoning-up his shirt, chewing on a protein bar absentmindedly.

"...but those who say such things are merely _deluded_ by their lack of imagination!" finished the boy with a boisterous flourish. "The name's Kensuke Aida."

"Toji Suzuhara," grunted the taller boy.

"...I'm Shinji Ikari," he blurted out, and then he felt foolish, because he had _just_ introduced himself in class yesterday-!

"And I'm Kaworu Nagisa!" chirped the silver-haired youth from within the bathroom, overpowering the drone of a hairdryer.

"We already _know_ , Nagisa," retorted Toji.

"But everyone else was doing it, Toji-kun!"

"...all of my roommates are weirdos, I swear..." Toji sent a detached look Shinji's way. "Just don't touch my stuff, and we'll be good."

"Er...okay..." Shinji nodded dumbly, turning back towards Aida, who was fiddling with a rather familiar phone and _hey wait a minute_. "T-that's my phone..."

"Just adding some important numbers to your contacts _and_ done!" Kensuke tossed the phone to Shinji, and then whipped out his _own_ cell phone, which was decidedly thicker and with a larger screen. "Now I can do _this!_ " His fingers were a blur on his screen.

Shinji's phone buzzed, and he impulsively looked down at it: the envelope icon was bouncing. Clicking it opened a smaller chat window.

**-The Room 23 Group-**

**KA: You are now a part of our collective!  
KA: This way, we denizens of Room 23 can communicate effectively!  
SI: okay?  
**

"Aw, dammit Ken, why'd you have to give him my number?" groused Toji.

 **KA: You can't resist, Toji!  
TS: fine dammit im joining you happy now  
KA: Immensely!  
**  
Shinji felt strangely mollified by Toji's poor punctuation.

**KN: Now I can also text Shinji-kun.  
KN: yaaaaaay (^w^)  
KN: now we are all truly roommates  
TS: you're all frickin nuts. tomochika was **normal**  
KA: A truly low blow! As a fellow teenager, you are equally weird in ways that are merely more typical and mundane!  
KN: I think we're all perfectly normal! :)  
KN: Kensuke-kun, what is an acceptable term for "normal people"?  
KA: Normies!  
KN: then I think we're all absolute paragons among Normies.  
TS: seriously ken why do you encourage him  
KA: Because you being a killjoy is getting old.  
SI: who's tomochika?**

And just like that, the jovial atmosphere of four teenage boys texting each other while simultaneously being within conversational distance died like a terminal cancer patient with gunshot wounds. "...no one you'd know," grumbled Toji, grabbing a tote bag and stomping towards the door. "See y'all in homeroom."

 **KN: but I'm not in Class 2-A. I'm in Class 2-E. ('~')  
KN: such a cruel world  
KA: Toji already left, Nagisa-kun.  
KN: but he still has his phone, right?  
KA: He probably won't look at it until he cools off.  
TS: you all suck  
KA: That was quick! :3  
SI: whatever i said, i'm sorry  
TS: ...whatever  
**  
"Don't mind Toji, he's been in an odd place since our...former roommate passed away." Kensuke awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "He'll warm up to you eventually, so don't take anything he says personally!"

"...if you say so." It certainly sounded and _felt_ personal.

"Does anyone else need the hairdryer?" called Nagisa from the bathroom. "I am almost finished!"

"I think we'll be fine!" called Aida.

"Just thought I'd ask!"

 _...living with other people is hard_ , mused Shinji, wiping his eyes wearily. It was _way_ too early to feel this tired.

And so began his second day at Hakone Academy.

xxxx

The second period class went on, with students taking notes as their mathematics instructor lectured.

"-being able to analyze data is not enough; one must be able to take the data and present it in a usable form, so that others may be able to more easily understand it and _use_ it." Maya Ibuki, a slender woman with short brown hair and an amiable expression, rapidly created an x-y graph on the blackboard, dotting in several points at various points. "Scatter plots are some of the most rudimentary yet functional methods of visualizing discrete data based on two variables." She jotted down certain integers by the vertical and horizontal axes. "And one of the ways we seek to visualize the data is to tease patterns out of our observations, so that one can try and make predictions. Ikari-kun?"

Shinji, who had been quietly writing down in his notebook, jolted out of surprise. He was being called on already? "Er, yes sensei?"

Maya Ibuki gestured toward her graph on the board. "Based on the points from this scatter plot, what would be a good example of a linear equation that fits the data, using only integers?"

He blinked, staring intently at the graph. There were seven points overall, and the points appeared to increase twice as far vertically as they did horizontally...at least five points actually appeared to match up perfectly to the equation he had in mind. "Um, y equals 2 times x?"

Ibuki-sensei nodded sagely. "Very good, Ikari-kun."

Shinji mentally sighed. _Okay, that wasn't too bad...  
_  
"Of course, a lot of what one can tell from a scatter plot also depends on where the data came from, and how we interpret it. For example," she wrote **Cabbages** beside the y-axis and **Turnips** underneath the x-axis, adding, "based on y = 2x, a rudimentary explanation of the data would be that there are twice as many cabbages as there are turnips. But there could be _other_ interpretations, based on where the data came from. Suzuhara-kun?"

"Uh, yes?"

Ibuki briefly huffed at the blunt response. "What would be an example of a _different_ explanation of the data?"

"...um...that cabbages are twice as tasty as turnips?"

The jocular answer, for all that it inspired several students to chuckle to themselves, was actually enough to get a nod from the woman. "It's certainly a reasonable one, Suzuhara-kun! The data on this scatter plot may have come from a restaurant poll, with the proprietors trying to figure out what their customers want more of. Knowledge of where your data came from and what you're measuring is as essential as trying to analyze and visualize it. After all, you can have all sorts of snazzy visuals and crisp graphs: it won't mean anything if the data's junk. Now, for another example-"

And so classes continued.

xxxx

Shinji Ikari looked up from the day's lunch - a bowl of udon soup, one relatively plain sushi roll, some pickled cabbage, a few apple slices, and the carton of milk - as another desk was dragged in front of his. "...hello."

Kensuke Aida sat down, the reflection of light from the nearby window making his glasses appear somewhat opaque. Were it not for the confident and boyish smirk, Aida would have gotten decent marks for a 'Gendo Ikari impression'. "Hello, Ikari-san." Then he folded his hands underneath his chin. Now Aida just needed some white gloves, and he would have gotten high marks all around. "So...how has Hakone been treating you?"

"...okay, I guess."

"Good...what exactly inspired you to transfer to our humble little academy in harmless, unassuming, not very _interesting_ Tokyo-3?"

For some reason, Shinji felt like he was being set up. "...nothing much, I guess..." he murmured, slowly chewing some pickled cabbage. He wasn't exactly keen on telling a relative stranger that he had come here solely because of a redacted letter with a single word scrawled on it.

"That so?" Aida seemed inordinately _pleased_ by his answer. "You're kind of reluctant to talk about yourself, aren't ya?"

Shinji decided to _not_ respond. Mostly because he didn't trust himself to stay polite (seriously, was Kensuke going out of his way to be _creepy?_ ), and talking felt like a _bad idea_ right now, especially when it seemed that every single thing he said gave Aida an impression he wasn't quite sure he liked.

"I get it, I get it; new place, new peers, one slightly unfriendly roommate, one _way too friendly_ roommate...growing pains, you know?"

"...I guess?" Had someone put Kensuke up to this?

"And that's why I'm just the guy to help break the ice. See, there's a little something I want to show you after school. At my place. Nothing big or fancy, trust me; but I think, given your particular background and skill set...I think you'll find it _very_ intriguing."

 _...what background?! What skill set?!_ "Uh..."

"It'll be a quick bus ride from the Academy, it won't take long at all, if homework's what you're worried about. Toji won't really mind, since he's been spending a lot of time at the track lately, and Nagisa...well, he's _Nagisa_. He has his own thing. Heck, I'll even spot you for a meal! Sounds like a great deal, wouldn't you say?"

"...I...guess...?" What was he doing? _WHY WAS HE AGREEING?!_ "...do I need to bring anything...?"

Kensuke's smile widened. "Don't worry, Ikari-san...you just bring yourself. That'll be all you need!" And just like that, Aida continued devouring his lunch.

 _...what have I signed up for?_ Shinji robotically ate another piece of his sushi roll. _Well...at least he's offered to buy dinner...so, at least that's a positive?_

xxxx

Shinji's second day at Hakone Academy came to an end, and sure enough, he was proverbially whisked away by Kensuke Aida...well, no, that wasn't accurate. Aida had just moved with a sense of excitable energy, and he had followed along because he had said he would. It's not like he had anything better to do...at least, not until NERV finally called to collect their due _and that just sounded depressing.  
_  
These thoughts percolated in his mind as they rode the public bus to the apartment blocks that sat in tight clusters to along Lake Ashi's western shores. _At least the view's nice_ , thought Shinji with a sense of casual acceptance, as if commenting on the weather or the geography was all he could muster the energy for. Maybe he was just saving himself for whatever crazy thing Aida was wanting to show him?

Yeah, that sounded good. Speaking of which...the bespectacled boy had been rather quiet during the trip, sitting with a sense of nervous energy. Was he psyching himself up? Was he that anxious? Shinji had no idea why; it wasn't like he was that big of a deal...Evangelion and _other things_ aside...

xxxx

_A sardonic chuckle, knowing and...rueful?_

_"_ _**How often you wished that you weren't anyone special...** _ _"_

_The chuckle suddenly stopped._

_"_ _**And yet you chose nonetheless, in** _ _**spite** _ _**of yourself...correct?** _ _"_

xxxx

A sense of weary resolve settled in Shinji's gut as he followed Kensuke up the stairs to his apartment. He impulsively went to remove his shoes upon entering-

"Leave them on."

"Eh?"

Aida was looking back at him with a barely-restrained expression of...apprehensive glee? Joyous jitters? "We might need them where we're going."

"...where are we going?"

"Oh, I think you know. I get why you probably don't like talking about it, but it's why I wanted you to come along, right?"

 _...what is he talking about?!_ Shinji could have asked some important questions. Probably _should have_. And yet, instead of asking, he followed Kensuke into his room, blinking and marveling at the clutter of computers and tech occupying what appeared to be an _entire wall._ Of pride and place was the large flat screen television that sat at about waist height. "...that's a lot of stuff."

"Yeah...it is, ain't it?" Aida inhaled. Exhaled. Trying to calm himself down, but _for what?_ "Dad thinks it's just a hobby...I guess it started that way...but if it'll help me get what I want, then _maybe..._ ah, I'm rambling now. Sorry. Kinda nervous."

"...why?"

Aida actually grinned. "Man, you're just a stone-cold kinda guy, aren't ya? But hey, this is all second nature to ya, right?. I bet the things you've seen are _crazy._ "

Shinji blinked dumbly.

His lack of a response only seemed to _encourage_ his roommate, bizarrely enough. "Now...to take the plunge." Kensuke turned on his large TV monitor, stepping back as it slowly flickered on, glowing brightly. To Shinji's surprise, Kensuke actually wrapped his right arm around his shoulders, gripping tightly and _ouch it was actually kind of hurting_. "Sorry. Emotional support. I'm actually _really_ nervous."

"... _why?_ " he asked, now insistent. The thought that maybe Kensuke Aida was kind of crazy finally hit him, but he was _just a junior high schooler_ , there was surely nothing to worry about, right-?

Then the television _spoke_. " **Cognitive tunneling: permitted.** "

Shinji's eyes widened. That voice, it was like when Misato had-!

"Well, _here we go._ Please take care of me, senpai!" exclaimed Aida.

Strangely, it was _that_ exclamation which finally got Shinji to ask a question. "Wait a minute, how am I your senpai, _we're in the same grade-!_ "

His question was cut off as Kensuke Aida all but dragged him along, falling _into the television WHAT WAS_ _ **HAPPENING-?!  
**_  
And just like that, the two teenagers had vanished from reality.

xxxx

Elsewhere within the real world, Rei Ayanami suddenly paused, having been walking aimlessly around the Hakone Academy campus.

Shinji Ikari's presence had vanished from her senses...the explanation was immediate, yet no missions or excursions had been authorized...?

The blunette sighed. "Trouble seems to follow him, no matter what..." Resigning herself, Rei turned towards the Izanami Dorms.

She needed to get her gear.

xxxx

There were no whispers this time; no flickers in the shades of crimson and gold, as reality slowly peeled away around him; this time, there was only the sensation of _falling_ , as the real world was forcefully ripped away-

SMACK.

"...ow..." grumbled Shinji, slowly sitting up. "What just happened...?" He looked around, trying to ascertain his surroundings. Although various computer monitors and mechanical circuitry lined the walls, the sepia tone that colored everything, and the wavy flashes of black smoke and ash were enough to clue him in as to where he had ended up.

"...so, this is the Metaverse, huh?" Shinji turned, realizing that part of the apartment had seemingly fallen away, revealing the outside world: the black and red sky, the orange tendrils digging into the distant buildings of Tokyo-3, the great sphere of the Anti-Terror Task Force, the wandering rainbow eyes; those were familiar features. However, from here, he could also see the cognitive double of Lake Ashi: the water was a bright and bloody orange color, reflecting a sky mixed with puffy clouds instead of the strangely terrifying tableau above. Kensuke Aida stood at the edge, looking...though, for _what,_ Shinji had no way of knowing. "Man, the artist renderings and documentaries don't even come _close_..."

"...how did we get here?" How did Kensuke Aida have a way to get here? Hadn't Dr. Akagi said that one needed the MAGI to enter the cognitive world?! "How...?"

Aida turned around, a tired yet satisfied smile on my face. "I put in for a lot of the tests, you know? To see if I could be selected to joint the Anti-Terror Task Force, to see this place with my own eyes. Always got turned down, though...was told I didn't have the right stuff. But the right stuff can come later, you know? All I wanted was a _chance_...and now I've got one."

"A chance for _what?_ "

"To find my Shadow, of course. All I gotta do is find it, make it my friend, and then _boom!_ Instant Persona!"

"...uh..."

"And that, my dear roommate, is where _you_ come in!" Kensuke smiled, looking awfully satisfied with himself. "I gotta say, NERV's got a reputation for being secretive with its stuff, but the way they introduced you to Tokyo-3 was kind of obvious, wasn't it? A big Angel Syndrome incident that ends with a rail car exploding...and then two days later, a kid sharing the same surname as NERV's leader transfers into our school, all calm and aloof? It just screams _super secret agent!_ "

For once, Shinji was actually at a loss at how someone's perceptions could go so _fantastically_ askew. "...eh?!"

"Maybe that's why I felt so easy around ya; you're so mellow! For my first ever foray into the Metaverse, I knew I had to get the help of an _expert._ "

 _...oh._ So that was why...? Then...oh _no.  
_  
"So, what do you say? Feel like helping a kid out?"

Kensuke had gotten the _entirely wrong idea.  
_  
"Maybe we can make a thing out of this, go exploring! Maybe you can teach some of the tools of the trade? I'll make sure to return the favor when I make it to the big leagues!"

And of course, it fell to the him to be the harbinger of disappointment. "...Aida-san..." He breathed deeply, telling himself that running away wouldn't help. "...my first time going into the Metaverse _ever_ was only two days ago." His breath slipped away, along with his confidence. Yet, somehow, he managed to keep talking, if only because his words didn't paint a good picture of himself. "I...I don't even have a _Persona_ of my own." Shogoki didn't count, in the cognitive world...could he even summon his Evangelion, here? "...I'm...sorry to disappoint you."

If he had to be honest, Shinji had never seen someone deflate so _spectacularly_ before. "...oh."

xxxx

Back in the real world, Kensuke Aida's room was empty of organic life...and yet, it was not _empty._

_sssh_

_sssh_

_SSSH  
_

**_SSSH_ **

The sharp static accompanied all colors bleeding away from the world, muting the very atmosphere and inherent character of the room...fitting, for the presence that had manifested there.

There was a brief patch of void, floating like a mote of dust. Something flashed out of it, as quick as a striking serpent.

 _Snikt_ , went the power cord to Kensuke's modded television set, cut in twain. With a putter, the device powered down, the portal drawing down to a mere pinprick, and then to nothing.

The void vanished, and color returned to the world.

The air smelt of satisfaction and anticipation.

xxxx

In the Metaverse, the portal that Shinji and Kensuke had fallen out of suddenly vanished.

Kensuke went from deflated to _brown pants_ in a matter of seconds. "... _oh_. Oh _shit._ "

"...that's not what I wanted to hear," murmured Shinji, trying not to panic, no matter _how much he wanted to._

xxxx

Kensuke Aida had a certain conception of how things were supposed to go. He had cross-referenced available media regarding the Anti-Terror Task Force, from news articles and editorials to shoddy cell phone videos of agents emerging out of thin air. He had read personal accounts of A.T. agents facing down Acolytes, of their struggles against the Ghosts. He had gleaned what he could from his workaholic father regarding NERV's contributions in the struggle against Angel Syndrome, which were slowly becoming more and more public.

And that was even going into his mother and _her_ influence.

Alas, right now, Kensuke Aida felt like a big screw up, because his portal connecting reality and the cognitive had inexplicably _died._ "...okay...just a minor setback..." He could work with this. _They_ could work with this. "...no need to panic..." There were bound to be A.T. agents on duty throughout Tokyo-3's cognitive double. All they would have to do is catch the attention of one of the many Ocular Drones on patrol, and _hopefully_ not get into too much trouble. _Aw man, I am SO grounded for this._ Thinking about being grounded was good, a net positive, even! After all, the cognitive world could reflect his own thoughts, and being calm was something that A.T. agents were _always_ taught-

"Uh...Aida-san?"

-because if you couldn't keep calm, your own thoughts could quite _literally_ turn against you-

"Aida-san?!"

-and there was no way that was going to happen to him, he knew what he was doing, he was going to find his Shadow and he was going to be a _hero-!  
_  
"AIDA-SAN!"

"I'm thinking, what is it?!" Kensuke looked towards the boy-who-was-actually-not-the-badass-he-assumed and promptly blanched. "...oh." Tiny Archetypes were beginning to emerge out of thin air, from cracks in the floor and gaps between furniture.

" **He thinks he's a big man...** " chirped a tiny little snowman, wearing blue elfin cloths. A Jack Frost. And there were quite a few of them.

" **Big man,** ** _strong_** **man...but he's in over his head,** " laughed a dark-bodied woman with feline features and white fur, with piercing yellow eyes. A Nekomata. Also tiny, but why were they growing?

" **Too big for himself!** "

" **Maybe we should cut him down to size, put him in the place where he belongs!** "

Kensuke gulped as they started getting to more 'typical' sizes. Not that he had a proper baseline of what he was even _doing_ , oh gods, why had he come here this was such a damned foolish _idea-!  
_  
Before his panic could grow, his vision was partially blocked by Shinji Ikari's back. "...what are you...?"

xxxx

Shinji Ikari stared at the Archetypes, which seemed to react to his movement with suspicion. Possible animosity. _They never acted like this around Misato-san._ Then again, Katsuragi was grown-up. She might have had her act together, thus mollifying the rampant offspring of unconscious human thoughts. Aida, apparently, had no such control. _What am I doing?  
_  
[What was he doing, indeed...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzAlJHU2Fsg)

xxxx

 _"_ _ **Quite simple: what you must. That's what you accepted, correct?**_ _" The voice belonged to someone who looked like him...no,_ was _him. On some deep and fundamental level. "_ _ **Even in the face of something unknown, something frightful...**_ _"_

_"...what else am I going to do?"_

_"_ _**You could always run.** _ _"_

_The very idea made him want to wretch._

_"_ _**Ah...such an impulsive disgust, for that facet which you despise the** _ _**most**_ _ **."** _

_...I swore I wouldn't run...not anymore..."_

_"_ _**And when did you** _ _**make** _ _**that oath?** _ _"_

_He couldn't remember._

_His yellow-eyed double smiled."_ _**I suppose you still forget yourself...but that is fine. You accepted the pains that would come with the choices you make.** _ _"_

_"...I did, didn't I...?" There was a weight to these hidden, secret words, known by none but himself. "...and yet...I still don't know where I'm going..."_

_"_ _**There are more things in the realms of the gods and the lands of the dead than you have ever conceived or dreamed of, and yet here you are.** _ _" His double stepped forward. "_ _**Dark is the shadow of the dream you carry; heavy is the weight upon you; even so, standing aside was something you swore to no longer do...am I wrong?** _ _"_

_He wasn't sure. Maybe he never would be. "...but I'm here, aren't I?"_

_"_ _**...an acceptable answer, for your current state. But look around you: we are in a realm of infinite imagination, constrained and bound by a wicked design. On the outside...your soul, with all its bestial rage and impassioned bulwarks, could protect the** _ _**you** _ _**that thy own self has conceived...but now, in the face of a realm where the spirit means nothing, and all you have is your mind...can you still find the strength to stand?** _ _"_

 _"...yes." He had come here for a reason. He had come for something **i**_ _**mportant** _ _. And besides...he couldn't leave Kensuke Aida alone, in spite of himself. "...I do."_

 _"_ _**Very good. Then let us recall our** _ _**oath**_ _ **."** _

xxxx

[...he was doing whatever he could do.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L5FQajFpUGk)

The Archetypes suddenly seemed to hiss at him. " **Those eyes!** "

"...Ikari...?" dumbly murmured Kensuke Aida, transfixed by what was happening before him.

Shinji pressed a hand against his temple...

xxxx

" ** _I am thou. Thou art I. Thou art one who has been called to make decisions no child should make. Thou, who has stood aside for long enough, waiting for the world to decide for him! Reject that wretched philosophy, that coward's creed..._** "

xxxx

...and it _phased_ into his head, gripping onto something tightly. There was none of the violence and brutality of Shogoki's awakening; there was simply the seamless removal of a blazing _spark_ of blue fire, living within the palm of his hand.

xxxx

 _"_ _**...and regardless of what may come...CHOOSE FOR THYSELF!** _ _"_

xxxx

"Take a stand..." Shinji clenched his fist, breaking the orb into tongues of fire. "[... **HAMLET!**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ktlRKuiumnI)"

The fiery wisps grew and blossomed, taking a more tangible form: the very room itself seemed to expand to accommodate his presence, standing tall at twelve feet. Clad in a dark blue tunic with green leggings and a white cravat, wearing a royal purple cloak billowing with unseen force; truly, the figure was a mesmerizing sight, also wearing a golden amulet with a triad of gems: sapphire, ruby, and amethyst. Within his right hand was a simple Carolingian-style sword, with little ornamentation on the hilt and grip; within his left hand was, startlingly enough, a human skull. The cowl of the cloak covered his head, leaving only a faceless mask of ivory; its only features were two eye holes, allowing piercing yellow irises to gaze with impunity. " **I am the tragic prince:** ** _Hamlet!_** " The figure turned towards Shinji Ikari, speaking aloud so that all could witness. " **If you so choose, I shall grant you the power to see this through to the end...but you must decide.** "

Kensuke couldn't see Ikari's expression from behind, even as the ethereal flames began to dissipate, and _hey_ he had different clothes _darn it Kensuke, focus!_ His thoughts were interrupted by his roommate's calmly answered, "you know what I choose."

" **Say it aloud, so that none may doubt!** "

"...then yes. I will use your power, if you'll have me."

" **And so the die is cast!** " exclaimed Shinji Ikari's Persona, turning his piercing gaze towards the Archetypes that had been watching with trepidation. " **Depart, or suffer the consequences!** "

" **...oh yeah?** " retorted a Jack Frost. " **Try this on for size!** ** _Bufu!_** " An orb of living ice shot from the snowman's palm-

SMASH!

Hamlet's sword slashed through the icy sphere, nullifying the attack before it could strike. " **You were warned.** " He held the skull forward, from which a horrid light shined. " ** _Mudo!_** " A sickly aura erupted from the skull, striking the Jack Frost and wrapping around with flickers of red and black...and in the blink of an eye, the Archetype faded away into wisps of black fog.

The other Jack Frost and Nekomata Archetypes suddenly seemed less sure of their chances, despite the numbers advantage.

Hamlet did not wait. " ** _Tentarafoo!_** " This time, the skull flashed a stark yellow, and it looked like a switch had been hit; the Archetypes now seemed to shrink in upon themselves, fear and panic evident upon their faces.

Ikari finally spoke, strangely more intimidating for how calm and pleasant he sounded. "Please leave."

The Archetypes did so, fleeing the room without hesitation, dispersing into stray bits of cognitive thoughtstuff.

The battle cut short, Shinji Ikari's Persona turned back towards them, looking down upon the boy that he had emerged from. " **Remember your choices, no matter what may come.** " Hamlet dissipated in a flash of blue fire, yet his presence still clung to Shinji like something tangible, something real.

The young man in front of Kensuke sighed. "...that felt...weird..." Ikari slowly turned around, looking at him with nervous eyes. "Are...are you okay?"

"...am I okay? Am _I_ okay?" An impulsive grin came to Kensuke's face, his own doldrums temporarily suspended. "That was AWESOME!"

"...eh?"

"Oh come on, that was as epic as all get out! What with the dramatic timing, the authoritative tone, and your last words!" Kensuke modulated his tone, trying to mimic Shinji's pitch and timbre. " _Please leave._ " His smile returned. "That was just so _classy!_ "

"...I...I guess...?"

"And you're sure that was your first time calling a Persona?!"

"...yes, I'm pretty sure it was."

"...well, faulty assumptions on my part aside, you still did great! Like I thought you would! Although..." He briefly took in Shinji Ikari's appearance, trying hard to square his roommate's current image with the cool look of the A.T. agents, and failing rather spectacularly. "...your Metaverse get-up's not what I expected it to be."

"Huh?" Shinji finally looked down upon himself, as though suddenly realizing his outfit had changed, _and_ that he was holding a weapon. Of sorts. "What the?!"

"Within the Metaverse, whenever Persona-users call upon their inner power, their appearance shifts to reflect their self-image. Anti-Terror agents go through a lot of mental training and self-discipline to get a uniform look, but they _all_ have some quirks that shine through..." Kensuke was honestly at a loss for words, because how in the world did Hamlet correspond to _this?_ "...I just didn't expect yours to be so... _domestic?_ "

Indeed; clad in sturdy brown boots, weathered workman's jeans, and a long-sleeved white shirt, Shinji looked the part of your average manual laborer. The _shovel_ he held in his right hand only added to it. The two clashing items were the fact that he wore yellow latex _cleaning gloves_ , as well as light blue _apron,_ which actually bore the words 'PLEASE DON'T HURT THE COOK'...and, right beneath it in smaller font, ' **he makes all your food** '. It was a different kind of laborer, yet the whole vision could be summarized rather succinctly, as Kensuke proved when he blurted out, "you kinda look like a house husband." _Damn it mouth, why do you say things?!_  
  
Fortunately, Shinji Ikari didn't seem upset. Rather, he just looked down at himself with a more appraising glance. "...I...kind of like it, actually."

Kensuke didn't know whether to be amused or bewildered by that admission.

xxxx

**TO BE CONTINUED**

xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Shinji's Persona is none other than Hamlet!
> 
> The general tack I'm taking (and that Persona seems to take) is that one's Persona reflects acceptance of what you refuse to acknowledge about yourself.
> 
> Misato, in canon, had the vast majority of her issues stemming from her relationship with her father, whom she despised and loathed until he sacrificed himself for her during Second Impact. The overall chain of events behind that will differ here, obviously, but the overall theme is similar. Thus, Misato's acceptance of those issues and the consequences stemming from them, results in a Persona based on a Japanese folklore character who went through Hell or high water to save her own father, even though it wasn't asked of her.
> 
> Shinji is interesting, in that his Persona seems to reflect the facet of himself that in canon got him the most amount of grief: namely, indecisiveness, and an unwillingness to take charge and commit to something, especially as it relates to his ability to have a relationship with others. ("I mustn't run away!" Then he runs away.) This ambiguity surrounding Shinji Ikari is why he's one of the more interesting and compelling characters of Evangelion, particularly because the whole tragedy of his eventual fate seems so easily avoidable...from the outside.
> 
> The same could be applied to Hamlet, who is ambiguous in similar yet different ways. His animosity for a family elder is not hidden (though it's an uncle and not a father like it is for Shinji). He despises his own destiny, and yet accepts it nonetheless. He has many barbs for other people that vex him, and yet saves the sharpest thorns for himself. Shinji's unwillingness to take a step forward and reach out to other people, for fear of experiencing pain, became a self-fulfilling prophecy; Hamlet's willingness to feign madness, to pursue his goals, seemingly culminated in true madness.
> 
> Both characters seem complex, no matter what angle you look at them from.


	5. Tuesday - June 9, 2015 (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei talks to a penguin and an Angel. Shinji and Kensuke, meanwhile, encounter a rather bizarre individual.

**Kensuke's Log: January 1, 2015**

**Well, another year has started, and it opens with an incident of Angel Syndrome in Cairo-2. It was in one of the slums, from what I've been able to glean. Reported casualties were in the hundreds before the Egyptian government put a moratorium on all news coverage. Don't even want to imagine how many Ghosts will spawn from an attack like that.**

**I sometimes wonder just how bad it's going to get. Tokyo-3's a pretty well-run ship, given NERV's presence here. The Anti-Terror Task Force agents that are stationed here also seem to be a cut above the norm. Makes me wonder if NERV has a secret weapon that they're working on, that justifies all the government money being poured into it. Not that I would know anything about that. I mean**

***a significant chunk of text on the journal page features eraser marks and heavy pencil scratches, rendering it illegible***

**I guess rambling won't do me any good! I'm just gonna keep working on my project. Once it's done, I'll be able to make a difference. I'll be able to be a hero!**

**I bet mom would be proud of me.**

**I know she would.**

***certain doodles are erased and crossed out***

xxxx

/Room 1, 2nd Floor, Izanami Dorms, Hakone Academy/

Rei Ayanami stood within her dorm room alone; this was not unusual, for she had no roommates.

She had never had any, during the entirety of her academic career. But that was fine with her; roommates were unnecessary, relative to the weight of her duty.

However, there were times where...no. Wishing would accomplish nothing, and she had learned her lessons about what active interference would do; she had her role to play, and nothing more. How everything would pan out was left to the whims of fate.

As she prepared to enter the cognitive world, her NERV issue cell phone buzzed. She quietly read the message, resisting the urge to curse.

**PATTERN BLUE DETECTED  
PRELIMINARY LOCATION: HAKONE-KINTOKI STATION**

_Back there again?_ To strike again so soon was unusual...unless it was related to the prior attack. That was a likely possibility...after all, no one had the senses of an Evangelion-user. _Perhaps I will see what was left of the creature that Ikari fought._ But the timing was _highly_ inconvenient; somehow and some way, Shinji Ikari was somewhere within the Metaverse. Given his relative inexperience, being in there alone was intolerable...and if he was _not_ alone, then clearly he was with someone unscrupulous or lacking in sense. _Who to aid first? Ikari may be able to provide me backup...but that would be time wasted, when I could be tracking the source of the Pattern Blue._ The A.T. agents could adequately deal with any Acolytes, and she would still be around to deal with any Ghosts...but the cause of it all might not wait around for long. _This is an opportunity I can't waste...  
_  
" _You look like you're in a bit of a pickle._ "

Rei's eyes narrowed; she turned on her heels, glaring at the creature sitting on her bed. "...why are you here, Pen-Pen?"

The penguin in question stared at her with inquisitive green eyes, the claws on his right flipper actually tapping against the sheets of her bed as though they were fingers. " _Just thought I'd be a good sport, that's all. I know what you WANT to do, and I know what you HAVE to do...I could easily help you accomplish both...for a price._ " The penguin leaned forward, penning her down with his mysterious stare. " _How about a deal? I help you out, and you'll owe me a favor in the future...sounds fair, right?_ "

Rei frowned, as she weighed her options...but time was of the essence. "Very well."

" _See, it's so much easier when we can be friendly, don't you agree?_ " The penguin loosed an audible "wark" to signify his pleasure.

xxxx

/Kensuke's Apartment, the Metaverse/

"Okay, so let's recap!" Kensuke Aida pointed dramatically at Shinji Ikari. "You've got yourself a Persona. Which means you're in a prime position to help me find my own Shadow!"

Shinji, busy inspecting his gloves, suddenly blinked. "...wait, I am?"

"But of course! It's why I selected you to assist me in this momentous endeavor!"

"Momentous?"

"See, finding one's Shadow is kind of a big deal. If I'm gonna get a Persona of my own, I have to find my Shadow Self, experience a journey of self-discovery, accept it, and BAM! You've got a recipe for amateur heroism!"

Shinji blinked. "...how?"

Aida wrapped an arm around his shoulders, redirecting him towards the missing wall of his cognitive apartment. "See that big giant sphere over there?" he asked, pointing towards the floating colossus bearing the Anti-Terror Task Force's logo. "That right there is the _Tokyo-3 Cognitive Protection Center_. What do ya think is in there?"

"...um, I'm not sure."

"Really?"

"...really."

"Huh. Guess they haven't explained it to you. Mandatory municipal civics lesson for us when we were first-years. Bet they'll get to it eventually." Aida readjusted his glasses, adopting an explanatory tone. " _So!_ Suffice to say, most of the city's populace have their Shadows cooped up in there, for protection basically. Lessens the likelihood of nefarious ne'er-do-wells doing something to their cognitive selves. Tokyo-3 was sort of the proof of concept, and it's been duplicated in some manner in a lot of other places..."

"...is your Shadow _up there?_ " Shinji suddenly felt less sure about this 'momentous endeavor'.

His bespectacled roommate actually laughed. "Of course not! Otherwise I wouldn't have bothered coming here."

"...how do you know it's not there?"

Kensuke Aida grinned; it was the smile of a kid who couldn't wait to let you in on a secret. "Because the A.T. Task Force always informs you if your Shadow has been taken under their protection. By mail, as a matter of courtesy, and to serve as an official notice. Makes things simpler from a legal standpoint...however much of a legal standpoint there _is_ in the cognitive world. It's all kinda touch-and-go as we go along...like real life, I guess."

"And you know this, _because_...?"

"Because my dad was served a notice when his own Shadow became a tenant of the Cognitive Protection Center...and _I've_ never gotten one." Aida's grin stretched even more, even as he fidgeted in place from sheer energetic glee and nervous tension. "Which logically means that my Shadow _hasn't been found yet_."

"...and...how are _we_ going to find it?"

"By good old-fashioned exploration, naturally!"

"...ah." _I'm not sure what I was expecting.  
_  
"Well, let's get going! Time's a-wasting!"

xxxx

/Hakone-Kintoki Station, Tokyo-3/

Rei Ayanami stared quietly at the police officers that had set up a cordon around the train station, over two blocks away in every direction. A few hazmat-clad bodies laid cold and still, reduced to macabre ornaments; another one was still standing, twitching wildly and madly. This one was bound within a triad of chains, courtesy of three plainclothes A.T. agents. The only reason they were able to even keep him bound at all was due to the efforts of their fellows in the cognitive world.

She closed her eyes...

xxxx

_A brief sensation, a brief vision, of the other side. Eight A.T. agents - bearing their uniform cognitive wardrobes, but each with their own distinctive features - had surrounded a hulking monster. Misato Katsuragi was one of them._

_The monster was a Shadow, empowered by something otherworldly, bearing an avian mask over his face. Each movement caused the cognitive world to ripple around him; however, the efforts of the A.T. agents and their Personas were mitigating the collateral damage, even as they slowly whittled away at the corrupted Shadow._

_But her senses turned towards the event horizon that had surrounded Hakone-Kintoki Station._

_There was a gap. Small, and trifling...but a gap, nonetheless._

xxxx

...and came to a decision. _They can handle the Acolyte without me. There is a more pressing target._ She calmly stepped around the three A.T. agents that had bound the Acolyte in reality; they ignored her, for she was a known quantity in this city. Stepping towards the train station with determination, she aligned her own A.T. Field with the cognitive patterns of her mind, slowly yet surely synchronizing them...then, in the blink of an eye, she was in a world of grayscale.

Not quite the physical. Not quite the metaphysical. Not quite the cognitive. It overlapped all of them, to some degree; she had it on good authority that those witnessed her claimed that her very presence became as static, fading in and out instead of disappearing entirely as those who entered the Metaverse would.

Thus - her whole form blossoming with blue fire, clothing giving way to a white bodysuit that fit her like a glove - was Ayanami able to step through the cognitive event horizon that had surrounded the train station, delving into the gap betwixt thought and nonthought.

The alien geometries that awaited her on the other hand were unusual and jarring, but not unexpected: the innards of the void had the consistency of turbulent water, obedient to currents that held no sense of consistency or continuity. A trace glow of orange and red dominated, highlighting the creature that sat at the heart of this place. "...you have been gravely wounded, Angel."

The creature in question blinked curiously at her; the terror that Shinji Ikari had faced not three days ago had been gouged out along the torso, reflecting a near-fatal strike against the soul. The fringes of the scar were flickering wildly, as spiritual and mental flesh tried to mend itself back together.

"Ikari's ascendance must have been unexpected; such damage would render you unable to flee...so deep, that you had no choice but to attack again, to try and restore your corpus."

The avian mask seemed to leer at her, as the voice of one drowning finally spoke. " ** _Thou knowest much, childe of Lilith._** "

Ayanami held her right hand out, flexing her fingers. "I shall finish what Ikari started."

" ** _Thou shall not triumph. Thy fate hast been decreed._** "

"...perhaps," she acknowledged. "And yet I shall persist nonetheless." Then, without hesitation, she plunged her hand into her own womb. The pain was familiar, and expected, and thus she did not flinch.

With a vigor driven by the need to survive, the Angel got to its feet, fragments of its very being leaking out into the unreal water around them.

"Unleash thy despair..." murmured Ayanami as she withdrew her hand from her abdomen, holding a blazing orb of blue. "... _Zerogoki._ "

From that orb erupted an orange cyclops, a titan born of sorrow and willpower; the void quivered, as her Evangelion clashed with the wounded Angel.

xxxx

Within the Metaverse, the Acolyte's Shadow suddenly began to quiver, hissing and vibrating with sudden seizures.

"The hell?" murmured Misato Katsuragi, letting Tokoyo stand protectively in front of her, both swords crossed to block a potential attack. "Be careful everyone, this is new!"

"Look!" yelled another A.T. agent, his Persona - a walking skeleton that was also on _fire_ \- preparing to unleash an Agilao. "The face!"

The face in question - that helm of bone, fashioned in the crude manner of a featureless _noh_ mask, with a long and thin beak - was sizzling, burning with blue fire. The Acolyte's Shadow howled not out of pain, but existential agony; the mask then began _sinking into the head_ of the Shadow.

 _CRACK!  
_  
Shattering glass, or the breaking of bone; the sounds overlapped, as the Acolyte's Shadow dissolved into strands of black and red and orange.

xxxx

Within the real world, the Acolyte gurgled, and suddenly went limp, dead.

An A.T. agent sighed with relief. "Looks like they beat it," he said, unaware of the bizarre ending of their comrades' cognitive battle.

xxxx

Misato blinked. "That...that's new."

"Uh, Katsuragi?" asked another woman, her Persona - a winged, two-faced fairy - dropping glitter with every flap of her wings. "The dead zone's dissolving."

 _What?!_ She turned with unabashed shock towards the cognitive double of Hakone-Kintoki Station, as did the rest of her colleagues; true enough, the cognitive void that had encompassed the train station for the past few days was wavering and fading away. The remnants of the station were ruined, almost swept away - as though the majority of the station had been atomized, an idea forcefully wiped down to its base axioms - and yet it was accessible. Traversable.

At its center were two flickering figures, standing on the threshold of different worlds: visible as through a glass darkly, not truly present in their fullness. However, one could still tell that it was Rei Ayanami and her Evangelion...and then they both vanished.

 _...guess I'll need to get an explanation during the debrief,_ mused Misato, briefly resisting the urge to check her phone; she had never gotten a response from Shinji about the alert. _He was supposed to be here on standby._ Strictly to observe, but not participate; the kid was still too green. _Where the hell is he?  
_  
xxxx

Within the real world, at Hakone-Kintoki Station, Rei Ayanami's body once more manifested in its fullness, as mind and spirit withdrew. The sensation of destroying the Angel was...stark. She would have to provide a detailed report.

And yet, she could not help but think back to her 'deal'. _I hope that Pen-Pen will keep up his end of our bargain.  
_  
xxxx

Elsewhere, within the Metaverse, an Incubus yelped with agony. " **OW!** " yelped the demonic-looking Archetype, rubbing his head angrily. " **Who hits someone with a shovel?!** "

"I asked for you to please leave us alone," reminded Shinji, trying his damnedest to not look at the Incubus's...most _distinctive_ feature. "I will bring out Hamlet."

" **...you're just jealous of my magnificently majestic member,** " groused the well-endowed thoughtbeast, flying away.

Shinji sighed, rubbing his head wearily. _People's thoughts can be so...weird. I wonder if I have any Archetypes running around?_ "At least the Archetypes are beginning to leave us alone..." He hadn't even had to call out his Persona for the last few encounters!

"...starting to get a bad feeling."

Shinji turned towards Kensuke Aida, who was looking rather sullen. "How come?"

"Because we've scoured my entire apartment building from top to bottom, and we haven't found any hint of my Shadow!"

"...do you know it's going to be here?"

"Given how much time my thoughts have spent marinating this particular place, I would've thought..." The bespectacled boy frowned, kneading the bridge of his nose. "...maybe I'm operating on a faulty assumption _again_. It wouldn't be at the dorm, would it...?"

Shinji frowned, looking around with a measure of tentative unease; they were now standing outside of the apartment building, standing in a courtyard between a cluster of the high-rise structures. Myriad toy blocks and supersized Sentai figures dominated the tiny park in the courtyard, a possible reflection of the childish thoughts that often congregated there. "...are we going to walk back to the Academy? For that matter, how are we going to get out of the Metaverse?" Now that the overall strangeness of the day had become _slightly_ more mundane, he was able to think of more practical matters. Like _getting out of here.  
_  
"Well, we could always find the nearest A.T. agent. But if you're referring to an option that _wouldn't_ land us in a whole heap of trouble...I'm up for suggestions."

"...I was hoping _you_ would have some."

"Hey, I'm not the one with a Persona!"

"You _know_ more about the Metaverse than I do."

Kensuke Aida balked. "W-W-Well...!" He at least had the decency to look somewhat embarrassed. "I know I was operating on _incorrect_ information...but you can't blame me, right?"

Shinji kind of wanted to. "You're the one who literally dragged me here," he murmured under his breath.

" _Sounds like you kiddos are looking for a way out?_ "

The new voice prompted Shinji and Kensuke to look around; it sounded less hollow than the voices of the Shadows, less shallow...and yet it sounded rather close. "Hello?" he called out, gingerly feeling for the connection he had with his Persona, and _man_ was it weird to think about how quickly he had gotten used to that. "Who...who said that?"

" _A concerned stranger...but someone who could definitely be a friend._ "

Aida frowned. "Sounds incredibly _suspicious._ "

" _You're the tykes who decided to stomp around the Metaverse without a care in the world. Accessing this place without MAGI authorization? Tsk tsk...how_ _ **naughty**_ _._ "

 _Where is it coming from?_ Shinji slowly looked side to side and down and up and...wait. On the very tip of a heroic statue's spear: a tiny figure, about the size of a child. Some of the features were avian...why was he feeling a sense of deja vu? "...who are you?" he called out.

The tiny creature chirped, " _Naughty children normally get punished, but I'm here to be a teacher. A_ _ **guide**_ _, if you will..._ " He leapt down from the statue...

 _ **FWOOSH!  
**_  
...and erupted in blue fire before he landed, swelling up many times his original size. What stood in his place as the fire faded...

"What..." muttered Shinji, eyes wide.

"...the _crap?!_ " yelped Kensuke.

...well, it certainly wasn't tiny. A hefty man-bird _thing_ , clad in a purple tuxedo and white dress shirt, stood tall at seven feet; and man-bird - or was it bird-man? - was an accurate descriptor, for a penguin's beak covered most of his face, from the nose to the chin. The green eyes, however, were most certainly human, and seemed to blaze with passion and masculine fortitude. And...he had a red mohawk? A mohawk! And uh oh Shinji couldn't think anymore because the stranger began to _talk._ " _ **...and it falls to someone like me to teach you little chickadees how to**_ **fly** _ **!**_ " he boasted (gods, where had the baritone voice come from?!), gesticulating and posing bombastically with each word. " _ **Mere boys, that's what you are! But if you follow my wise counsel...**_ " He slammed his fists together, flexing so hard that it seemed like his chest was going to burst out of his uniform. " _ **...then I shall teach you how to be MEN.**_ "

The bird-man's mohawk then _twinkled_ , with visual and audible stars.

"...um...Aida-san?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we've been in the Metaverse for too long."

"...me too."

The tuxedo-clad bird-man huffed, facing them head on and now Shinji could see that the sides of his beak actually had a curly crimson _mustache_ growing out of its sides _and_ the bird-man was talking again. " ** _You look like quite the pair of rapscallions. What brings you into the Metaverse by yourselves?_** "

Shinji impulsively answered, "Aida-san brought me here to find his Shadow."

"IKARI!" yelped Kensuke, sounding betrayed.

"What? We _were._ "

"We have no idea who this guy is! If he's an Archetype, he's not one _I've_ ever read about before...and if he's a Persona, then there's someone watching us that hasn't made themselves known-"

" ** _Hah! The mind that would have_** **me** ** _as a Persona would be impossibly magnificent._** "

Kensuke's eyebrow twitched, continuing, "-and if he's an actual person, then their self-image is... _weird._ "

" ** _A rude fellow, aren't you? Didn't your mother teach you any manners?_** "

The bespectacled boy actually _recoiled_ at the comment. "You... _you-!_ "

"Um," interrupted Shinji, raising his hand to try and curtail the sudden hostility that Aida was showing, "who...who _are_ you...?"

The bird-man chortled, and _why_ were their sparkles emanating from his head?! " ** _My boy, you can call me_** ** _Mister P_** ** _. And right now, I'm here to simply satisfy a gentleman's agreement with a young maiden. But trust me; if you're going to keep making these sorts of jaunts into the cognitive realms without permission...you're going to need adult supervision._** " His eyes were actually _twinkling._ " ** _And you'll find no better adult than_** **me.** "

Shinji and Kensuke blinked, bewildered by...Mister P's... _behavior.  
_  
Mister P laughed. " ** _You'll understand, in due time. Now then..._** " He vanished in a flicker.

TAP!

Sudden pressure to the neck, and _hey_ everything was going dark...

xxxx

...and then Shinji Ikari was awakening, nostrils assaulted by the smell of vehicle exhaust and human traffic. _What the...?_ He slowly sat up, looking around with confusion; Kensuke was sitting beside him on a bench - still asleep? Unconscious? Knocked out? - in a rather familiar bus station. _This is the closest terminal to Hakone Academy._ He had just left from here to Aida's apartment earlier this afternoon...hadn't he?

 _Did I dream all of that?_ A sudden vibration occurred, in his pants pocket. Slowly pulling out his NERV-issue phone, Shinji noticed that he had a bunch of new messages, mostly from Misato-san. First, an automated one from NERV:

 **NERV: PATTERN BLUE DETECTED. PRELIMINARY LOCATION: HAKONE-KINTOKI STATION.  
**  
 _...what?_ Then he turned to a bunch of messages from Katsuragi:

 **MK: Hey Shinji-kun, follow Ayanami-kun to Hakone-Kintoki Station!  
MK: We've got an Angel Syndrome incident in progress!  
MK: Time to get your feet wet. :D  
MK: Let me know ASAP when you're on your way!  
**  
Then, another one cam about five minutes later.

 **MK: respond  
**  
Then, three minutes later.

 **MK: RESPOND  
**  
 _...um...  
_  
Five minutes later.

 **MK: I** ** _swear_** **, if you've gotten yourself kidnapped, you're in so much trouble! (-A-)  
**  
Shinji blinked, because, he technically _had_ been kidnapped...hadn't he?

 **MK: about to face the Acolyte, we're gonna have a serious talk later 3:|  
**  
Shinji paled, briefly feeling a spike of frustration with Kensuke's impromptu 'Metaverse abduction'. _Was I still receiving messages in the Metaverse? Did I not feel them at all?_ A question for later...though, it was very possible he had been too distracted to think at the time...if he had even been to the Metaverse at all.

Then, over an _hour_ later:

 **MK: talked with Ayanami after the battle, said she didn't see you  
MK: if you don't respond soon, i'ma issue a bulletin saying that you were kidnapped  
MK: if you weren't kidnapped, respond NOW  
**  
Gulping, Shinji impulsively typed out a response.

 **SI: sorry I'm okay  
**  
Moments later, his phone started ringing. _She's calling me._ With fear and trembling, he slowly pressed the 'answer' button. "Um...hello?"

" **Explain.** " Misato Katsuragi's tone was no-nonsense.

Shinji resisted the urge to flee in terror as he looked around, still not quite sure how much of the past afternoon had actually happened. "I...fell asleep at a bus terminal with Kensuke Aida...?"

Silence. Then, a stern, " **that was a bad lie and you should feel bad.** " He audibly winced, eliciting another response. " **Ayanami-kun told me that you were in the Metaverse. How?** "

"...um...I don't know, to be honest." So he _had_ been in the cognitive world; that hadn't just been a bad fever dream. "I think I went through a television set...?"

" **...we'll debrief tomorrow. And we'll make sure to emphasize the importance of** ** _proper communication._** "

"I'm sorry." He really was!

There was a tired sigh from the other end. " **...I was worried, you know?** "

"...I'm sorry."

" **We'll talk about it tomorrow. Get some sleep; your Wednesday's gonna be a long one.** " And then she hung up.

Shinji looked at his phone, feeling somewhat dejected and conflicted. Not having anything better to do, he kept reading his messages...and saw only a few from Ayanami, sent during the long time gap after Misato's Acolyte message.

 **RA: I have sent someone to retrieve you.  
RA: I advise caution.  
RA: We will talk soon.  
**  
And that was that. _Someone to retrieve me...?_ The phone buzzed again, indicating a new text. He then turned to the last of his new messages, sent from an unknown number, with no contact information at all. _Who...?  
_  
 **??: Hey there, kid.  
??: Next time you see the red-eyed blunette, tell her I kept up my end of the deal, and that I'm looking forward to my favor.  
??: In the meantime, I have so much to teach you, it's not even funny.  
??: ****_Au revoir_** **~  
**  
Shinji stared at the messages, trying to tie several things together. Could it be...? It was possible; he typed out a response.

 **SI: is this mr. p?  
**  
Moments letter, his phone returned an automated message.

**ERROR: INVALID NUMBER.**

Shinji stared dumbly at his phone, trying to process the message; long enough, apparently, for Aida to wake up. "Man...talk about a weird dream..." The boy blinked, slowly taking in their surroundings. "...Ikari-san."

"Yes?"

"...did all of that happen...?"

"...I think so, yes."

"...huh." Aida readjusted his glasses, pulling out his phone and looking at the time. "...I think we should get back to the dorm."

"...yeah..." Sleep sounded _very_ good right now.

xxxx

_All throughout that day, eyes had watched Tokyo-3 from afar._

_Mental meanderings and physical perils and spiritual strife had been witnessed._

_Slowly, the eyes began to withdraw..._

xxxx

/Room 23, 2nd Floor, Izanagi Dorms, Hakone Academy/

Kaworu Nagisa opened his eyes. He had apparently fallen asleep at his desk again, in the midst of homework.

 _How interesting_ , he pondered, impulsively reaching for the stress ball with his right hand. Squeeze. Squeeze. Squeeze. _How very interesting._ Toji Suzuhara's snores were loud and grinding; the boy had worked himself to the bone with the track team, as per the usual pattern of late. Kensuke Aida and Shinji Ikari had yet to return.

Squeeze.

That name.

Squeeze.

 _Shinji Ikari,_ thought Kaworu, gazing out the room's window; it offered a tranquil view of the waning moon, about four-tenths of the way full. Less than a week until the new moon. _I wonder...are you the one?_ He contented himself with a small smile, releasing the stress ball. _I suppose we'll have to wait and see, won't we?  
_  
And so he continued his studies.

xxxx

/KiKi Ichibanya, Outskirts of Hakone Academy/

The siren call of returning to the dorms for precious slumber had been checked by something more immediate: _hunger._ Apparently, traversing the Metaverse could work up a surprising appetite.

Besides, Aida had insisted.

"You didn't have to," murmured Shinji, watching the waiter bring their food over.

"I said I'd pay for dinner, and I'm a man of my word."

The silver-haired waiter placed their bowls down: curry rice with pork _tonkatsu_ for Shinji, and omelette rice topped with red curry for Kensuke. "Please enjoy," he graciously said, quickly withdrawing to help another customer.

Shinji briefly pondered the young man's features - were his eyes really the same color as his hair, and _why_ did someone have gray hair so young? Important questions like that - before Kensuke's exclamation of " _itadakmiasu!_ " stirred him from his musings. Saying the same, the two boys quickly tore into their respective meals without looking like they were starving.

After a few minutes of eating, Aida outright said, "Um...so, I kinda got ahead of myself, today." Shinji shot him a brief look, not trusting himself to be cordial at the moment. It helped that he was currently chewing; apparently, the bespectacled boy got the message. "You ever focus on something for so long that you lose all sense of everything around you?"

"...maybe."

"Well, when it comes to the Metaverse...that's been me. And I made so many assumptions about you that, well...it wasn't cool. And there are enough people that have made assumptions about Toji and Nagisa-kun that I should know better."

Shinji arched an eyebrow; Kaworu Nagisa he could understand, but Toji? "Assumptions about Suzuhara-san?"

"Not my story to tell, but don't let the jock appearance fool you. He's actually not a meathead. And Nagisa-kun...well, the jury's still out on him. Cause he _is_ kinda weird. But he's been nothing but pleasant to us. And sometimes, people like to talk, and guess, and spread rumors. School life, you know?" A brief nod was the only answer he gave, which was enough for Aida to continue. "Should've known better, but I made the same mistake...and it could have cost us big. So..." With a forced calm, Kensuke Aida slightly pushed his bowl aside, and removed his glasses...

SMACK!

...and bowed as best as he could, bringing his face _hard_ down onto the table. "Please forgive my transgressions!"

Shinji stared, rather flummoxed by the forceful apology. Their waiter walked by - hands full with a tray full of curry rice orders - and commented, "please don't harm table-kun. He's done nothing wrong," before moving on to fulfill his orders. And _still_ the awkward silence continued.

Kensuke Aida did not rise.

It had been a full twenty seconds. Finally, Shinji forced himself to break the nervous tension, if only for the sake of his own anxiety. "...um...all is forgiven. Just...please don't kidnap me again?" That would do, right?

Aida rose, his forehead bearing a rather large red spot. "Done and done!" He put his glasses back on, a more familiar smile returning. "I will endeavor to warn you in advance before any future abductions!"

Shinji stared. That's...not what he had been hoping for.

"...that was a joke," quickly amended Aida, catching on to the fact that he had been taken _seriously_.

"Oh. Well...you _did_ kind of pull me into your television."

"...a fair point!" Kensuke loosed an abashed smile, rubbing the back of his head in a manner that Shinji would have called nostalgic. "Heh...it's been a crazy day, hasn't it?"

"...yeah..."

xxxx

[And all the while](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fTNbeo7yS4), on a subconscious level, in words he had no way of knowing...a familiar voice spoke, within the depths of his being:

 _I am_ _**thou** _ _, thou art I...  
Thou hast acquired a _ _**new** _ _bond._

 _It shall_ _**lead** _ _thou to the truth  
that _ _**parts** _ _the seas of depravity._

 _Take hold of the_ _**Magician** _ _Arcana,  
and let it _ _**guide** _ _you  
to a new Promised Land..._

xxxx

"...it definitely has been," he conceded, taking another bite of his passable curry. "Hopefully tomorrow will be less crazy?"

"Life has no guarantees!"

"..."

"What?"

"Oh. Nothing..." _Maybe Misato-san will be gentle?_

xxxx

 **END OF 6/9/2015**  
  
xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pen-Pen is completely not suspicious at all. Nope, not at all.
> 
> But hey, at least Shinji's finally got his Magician Confidant!
> 
> Also, if you'd like a mental image of who Mister P sounds like...think Chris Sabat in the manner of Major Armstrong from Fullmetal Alchemist.


	6. Wednesday - June 10, 2015 (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji and Kensuke are dragged to NERV for debriefing regarding the events of yesterday. Among other things, Misato decides to take Shinji to the Metaverse to show one of the many duties of the A.T. Task Force; in doing so, she introduces him to the Chief Warden of the Cognitive Protection Center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just with June 9, this chapter was split into two parts due to length.

_Sokila's smile was genuine._

_"Kensuke Aida...he's interesting, isn't he?"_

_She rocked back and forth on her heels._

_"And your Persona...Hamlet. That's a funny name."_

_She briefly fiddled with her silver hair, yellow eyes gleaming with curiosity._

_"So many strange things..."_

_The faint haze of blue began to brighten-_

xxxx

/Wednesday: June 10, 2015/

/Room 23, 2nd Floor, Izanagi Dorms, Hakone Academy/

Toji Suzuhara slowly sat up, every sense of his groaning from a dull ache. It made thinking hard...which was good. Thinking had been difficult, of late.

He slowly looked to his right, at the other bunk bed; Nagisa was sleeping soundly on the top bunk, stiff as a board (seriously, how in the world did his sheets always stay so damn _perfect?_ Did he not toss or turn at all?!). On the bottom...was the new guy, curled in on himself, yet already beginning to stir. _Shinji Ikari.  
_  
To think, barely a month ago, that bunk had been occupied by someone else.

xxxx

_The first year boy's dark brown eyes held a calm confidence. "The name's Kenji Tomochika. I'm in 1-C, Nagisa's class...oh, so you've already heard of him? That just minimizes the need for introductions!"_

_..._

_The sushi conveyor rolled along, as three boys conversed. Sort of. "You know, there is such a thing as trying too hard. You have to be calm and aloof, or else the ladies won't fall for you!" advised Tomochika with an air of passable sagacity. That Kensuke nodded along in seeming agreement only made it worse._

_..._

_Aw man, Tomochika actually looked_ nervous. _"So...I've kind of got a thing for one of the high school teachers. Her name's Kawakami-sensei..."_

...

_"Well, I dare say that this will be one of the best years ever!" exclaimed Tomochika. He was inclined to agree; both of his best buds, in one dorm room? Dealing with Nagisa's quirks was a small price to pay. "To our second year, gentlemen!"_

xxxx

And now he was dead.

Toji grunted, his mood already beginning to darken. This whole funk he had been in was really starting to irritate him-

 _Knock-knock.  
_  
"...what the?" Who would be knocking on their door at this time of morning? Grimacing, Toji rose from his bottom bunk, trudging with no great sense of urgency towards the door. Without even thinking, he opened it up, and...what was he looking at?

"Good morning, Suzuhara-san," said Rei Ayanami, dressed in her school uniform. Behind her were two burly men in black suits and sunglasses. "I am here to retrieve Shinji Ikari and Kensuke Aida." Her crimson stare was unflinching. "Could you please awaken them?"

Toji blinked. Quiet frankly, his gut response was perfectly reasonable. " **KEN!** WHAT THE HELL DID YOU AND IKARI _DO?!_ "

xxxx

Shinji Ikari yelped, rolling out of bed out of shock from Suzuhara's shout. Face first into the floor, he went. _Ow._ Groaning, he sat up, looking towards the door with weary eyes. "Wha...?" Toji Suzuhara backed into their dorm room, intimidated by a wall of burly men and an adolescent girl. "...oh." He had the sneaking suspicion that Misato-san had something to do with this. "...um..."

Rei did not pause to look at him. Rather, she instead looked up at Kensuke Aida's bunk. "I know you're awake, Aida-san." The mound of blankets up top didn't budge. "You do not want me to get you down. It will be uncomfortable." No change in pitch or tone: her words were flat as ever. Perhaps that was why Aida slowly sat up, staring intently at her. "NERV has requested you for questioning about the events of yesterday."

" _NERV?!_ " whispered Suzuhara. Well, shout-whispered.

"...do I have a choice?" grumbled the other boy.

"You do not," she plainly answered. "But I recommend that you do not struggle."

"Seriously, what did you two get up to yesterday?!" exclaimed the taller boy.

Shinji didn't know whether to answer his question or not. Judging by the brief look Ayanami shot his way, that would be a flat 'no', so he kept his mouth shut. "Come on down Aida-san. Time is of the essence."

Aida looked at her. Then at the two men in black suits, who had not said a word the entire time. Then at the window. Then back at the men. Then back at Ayanami. What was he thinking...?

Apparently, thinking of _escape_ , as he wordlessly leapt up and jumped out of his bed-!

Ayanami jumped as well, straight up into the air. She grabbed Aida's right arm with one hand and placed the other along his back, redirecting his momentum straight down into the carpeted floor. POW, they went, as the blunette swiftly applied a hammerlock hold on the boy. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow-!"

"I warned that it would be uncomfortable."

"...well, she certainly did," commented Kaworu Nagisa, apparently having woken up during the fracas.

"...can I at least change out of my sleeping clothes first?" Aida muttered.

"No."

And that was how Shinji found himself being frog-marched out of their dorm room alongside Kensuke Aida, their right shoulders gripped rather tightly by a man in black each. Rei Ayanami led the way down the hall, caring not for the stares of other boys who had been woken up by the commotion. _This is going to cause so many rumors,_ mentally groaned Shinji.

"Have a pleasant day, Shinji-kun, Kensuke-kun!" exclaimed Nagisa, poking his head out from their dorm room.

"IS NO ONE GONNA TELL ME WHAT'S GOIN' ON?!" screamed Suzuhara from within their room.

 _...so many rumors._ This time, Shinji physically groaned.

xxxx

/Gendo Ikari's Office, NERV/

The room was rather dark. But this was by design, to allow Gendo Ikari to focus. Even if the ongoing conference call was with various industry heads and security consultants in the fields of Metaverse security and anti-Angel Syndrome R&D, their names were honestly meaningless in the grand scheme of things. Naught but obstacles amidst the drudgery. "I trust the testimony of Rei Ayanami, along with the after-action reports from yesterday's incident, will suffice to prove my point," he said, speaking into the two-way speakerphone.

" **And what point would that be?** " asked Ignorant Fool #1.

"The point that I've long held: that Angel Syndrome is directly caused by malevolent psycho-spiritual entities."

" **Hmph. This conjecture is not unique to NERV,** " retorted Arrogant Quisling #3.  
**  
"There are still manifold studies to be done. In all these years since Second Impact, we've yet to actually validate any direct evidence of these entities that NERV has alleged. Potential cognitive distortions, random spiritual fluctuations, and discordant Shadows are more feasible explanations for Angel Syndrome, instead of conjuring up a faceless boogeyman that no one can verify,** " challenged Impotent Idiot #2.

"The First Child's track record against Acolytes and Ghosts supports her expertise. You'll also note that the Second Child also believes that the 'Angels' are concrete entities, despite lack of any direct experience. The Anti-Terror Task Force is on the record for the quality of their battlefield performances, despite the relatively young age."

" **Relying on the words of mere children...what a world this is,** " bemoaned Sentimental Weakling #3.

" **In a world where children can wield Personas of their own, is it any surprise?** " said Cunning Deviant #7. " **A number of countries have already lowered the legal age of adulthood to compensate for this reality. However, I must ask: why exactly did it take so long for the First Child to finally obtain visual evidence of an Angel?** "

Guile Trickster #14 chuckled. " **Isn't it obvious? Rumors abound about the Third Child. A rather explosive end to an Acolyte on June 6, and then another one in the same location, mere days later? It would support NERV's conjecture, if the cause of the first incident was...sufficiently wounded to be caught during the second.** "

" **Indeed. The Third Child must be truly skilled,** " mused Cunning Deviant #4.

"The Third Child is still in need of more training."

" **It's getting to the point where NERV can't really justify keeping the identities of the Children from the public anymore, especially if your first two** wunderkinds **keep successfully defeating Acolytes and Ghosts. Certain A.T. agents are beginning to talk,** " advised Cautious Quisling #2.

"Publicity is hardly the objective. NERV will do what it must, as it always has," countered Gendo. "You can continue floating your various anti-Angel alternatives to your respective governments, regardless of their effectiveness, or lack thereof. It makes no difference to me."

" **You wretched-!** " sputtered Incensed Moron #21, as the entire conference call devolved into a messy cacophony of shouts and grumbles and indignation.

How tiresome. "I've provided all relevant information. I look forward to our next meeting. Have a good day, gentlemen." With that, he cut the line, and it was just Gendo Ikari in the dark. "...hm." It was all so tiresome.

Memories were fleeting, prone to inaccuracies. Yet they were all he had of _her_ : the one person that had made life worth living. How long would it be, before even those finally faded into nothingness?

xxxx

_The jealous creature snarled impulsively._

_"_ _**NEVER! We will never give her up! We will never surrender to such base weakness!** _ _"_

_He gripped his chains, rattling them loudly._

_"_ _**We won't be like HIM. I refuse! Do you?!** _ _"_

xxxx

...a little while longer, if he had anything to say about it. Truly amazing, how far a human could persist on spite alone.

And so the Commander of NERV turned on the lights in his office, to continue with the work of the day.

xxxx

Shinji Ikari sat absolutely still, unwilling to move much. Even if Kensuke Aida's fidgeting in the seat beside him felt contagious, because this whole situation was _really uncomfortable._ Especially with Rei Ayanami staring unnervingly at him.

The men in black had taken them into Hakone Academy's parking garage, where activity had still been minimal so early in the morning. They had stopped by a _food_ _truck_ , of all things...or so it had seemed. They had opened up the side, revealing an armored interior with two rows of seats facing each other. The men in black had swiftly disrobed from their jackets, ties, sunglasses, and earpieces, putting on colorful aprons with a stylized logo for their food truck (and why was he thinking about food right now, the food truck was _fake_ ) before hopping into the front seats of the vehicle, separated from the armored passenger compartment.

Aida had only whispered "I _knew_ it" in a triumphant manner before Ayanami had lightly pushed him towards the back seats. She had taken the middle row all to herself, and had proceed to stare quietly at them. Well, after telling them to put on their seat belts, of course.

Because safety was _important_ , apparently.

He wished she would stop staring, until they got...wherever they were going to. NERV, apparently.

"How did you escape from the Metaverse?"

Her question jolted him and Aida into alertness. "Huh?"

"You escaped from the Metaverse yesterday. I would like to know the means by which you did so." She glanced towards his bespectacled roommate, and _boy_ he wished they had gotten a chance to get out of their sleeping clothes before leaving, this was _so awkward._ "A preliminary investigation of the Aida Residence unveiled the possible means of your entry, but not your escape, given the possible sabotage."

 _That_ prompted Aida to speak. "Wait, you broke into my place?! Wait, _sabotage?_ Wait, _WHAT?!_ "

"Your father's employment with NERV renders his private property searchable at any time, at least within the bounds of Tokyo-3."

"...ah..." The boy deflated. "...that...would have been good to know..."

Ayanami turned back towards him, with that _damnably creepy stare of hers._ And yet, he couldn't look away, as one mesmerized. And yet not...was it just because she was a pretty girl? He _hoped_ it was that simple.

(His sensei shook his head. "I suppose you _are_ getting to that age...then again, most young girls _would_ react that way with a compliment like _that._ " What had he done wrong? All he had done was say that his classmate's new haircut had looked nice, and then all of a sudden she had thrown a carton of milk in his face! "I'll give you a brief crash course in the mysteries of women." Mysteries? Women? "And judging by that look on your face, you'll need it.")

He still didn't quite get it. The only conclusion he had gotten after that was that girls could be scary.

"How did you escape from the Metaverse?" she asked again.

Shinji gulped - telling the unsettling nervousness in his gut to _calm down_ \- and blurted out, "I think we got out because of a tuxedo-wearing bird-man called Mister P." A pause. "He had a red mohawk."

"...wow, you would be _terrible_ at going through an interrogation," muttered Aida, with some measure of awe.

"I was answering her question!"

"...I see. Do you recall the method?"

"I...think he knocked us out? Um, we were in the Metaverse, then everything went black...and then, next thing I knew, we were waking up on a bench in a bus terminal."

Ayanami let those words soak in, and marinate, and _stop thinking with food metaphors, brain!_ "...I see." She leaned back, and why had he only noticed that her face hadn't changed expressions at _all_ during this entire trip? "I believe it will be likely that you run into this 'Mister P' again in the future. I would advise caution."

"...why?" asked Shinji.

"He is not what he seems."

Aida snorted. "That's rich, coming from you, ain't it?"

Ayanami somehow managed to _increase_ the creepiness of her stare, turning slowly towards Aida. Was it intentional?! Did all girls have this power, or was it just her? "I am unsure what you are implying, Kensuke Aida; son of the late Naomi Aida."

The boy's face took on an unpleasant pallor, before curdling with irritation. "If you think you can get me to talk by bringing _her_ up, then think again!"

"Your current suspicions of NERV are unfounded. Being difficult is pointless." Their vehicle slowed to a stop, and the wall separating them from the driver's compartment was knocked twice. Ayanami unbuckled herself, rising to her feet. "We must move quickly. Stand up."

Shinji did so dutifully, with Aida doing so more reluctantly. Without warning a panel in the floor of the 'food truck' opened up, revealing a well-lit tube leading...somewhere. "What is this?"

Ayanami answered by pushing Kensuke into it. "This means _waaaar...!_ " he cried, fading away rather quickly. She then turned to him, expectantly.

Shinji jumped in without hesitation, resisting the urge to scream, even though he _really really wanted to_ and never mind he actually was screaming.

xxxx

From the outside, it would have seemed as though a harmless food truck - marketing ramen and soba, one of many throughout the city - had paused at a busy intersection in downtown Tokyo-3, waiting for the light to turn green. It had stopped over an ordinary-looking manhole cover.

Ordinary indeed.

The light turned green, and the food truck puttered on. Little did outsiders know, that it had dropped off its three passengers already. And if anyone swore they heard screams coming from the manhole cover? Well, it's a busy intersection, there are bound to be people screaming.

NERV's towering headquarters loomed over, not even a block away.

xxxx

The tube deposited them - okay, more like spat them out, because it was _not_ a pleasant landing, despite the plush carpet - into a well-lit room, filled with _more_ men in black.

Dr. Ritsuko Akagi and Major Misato Katsuragi were _also_ there, and somehow looked even more terrifying.

"I have retrieved them," said Rei Ayanami, as she slid out into a standing position.

"Thank you, Ayanami," answered Misato, looking intensely at them both. "Welcome to NERV, boys."

xxxx

Shinji Ikari had gone with Misato Katsuragi, leaving Kensuke Aida behind. Whatever questions they were going to ask his roommate, he was not going to be privy to. They had ended up in a single room, which held only a table and two chairs. Misato had sat down on one side, and him on the other. "...how come you came here in your sleeping clothes?" she first asked, as though finally realizing his attire.

"...Ayanami-san insisted that time was of the essence."

She sighed. " _Ugh._ That girl could have given you three minutes to change. Whatever, we'll fix that later."

He resisted the urge to fidget in the chair. At least the room was at a reasonably comfortable temperature.

"Okay..." Misato pulled out a ball-point and a notepad. "Let's start with what happened yesterday after you two left the grounds of the Academy."

And so Shinji told her everything that he remembered: Kensuke's 'offer', the trip to his apartment, the portal in the television-

"Wait wait wait. You entered the Metaverse...through a _television?_ "

"Um...yeah."

"...huh. Ritsky's gonna have a _field_ day with that one." Misato jotted down a few notes on her notepad. "So, where were we?"

-the emergence into the Metaverse, Aida's mistaken assumptions about his cognitive prowess, the emergence of his Persona-

"Hamlet..." Misato narrowed her eyes. "You awakened your Persona?"

"...yes?" Shinji fidgeted. "Um...is...is something...wrong?" Besides the fact that he had essentially been abducted by his...employer, maybe?

"No...just thinking. If that was your Persona, then you would've had to have met your Shadow."

"...but I didn't...?"

"I know. That's why it's unusual." Misato leaned back, staring distantly at the ceiling. "But...it does fit..."

"...what does?"

"...well, the fact that Evangelion-users differ from every other Persona-user on the record." She leaned forward, and _wow_ she could look intense. Why did that seem so off-putting, coming from her? "Not only did all of you manifest Evangelions _before_ entering the Metaverse...but there was never any documented encounter with your Shadow prior to manifesting a Persona. First Ayanami, then Asuka...and now you." A frustrated sigh slipped past her lips. "But how would we even be able to test for that...?"

"...uh, Misato-san...?"

"Hey now, we talked about this, right? Call me Misato!"

"...um, Misato-"

"Better."

It was hard, resisting the urge to deflate when he kept getting interrupted. "...is there something _different_ , about me? Is that why I can I use a Persona, without finding my Shadow?"

"Probably. Hell if I know what it is. NERV's been trying to crack the secret of what makes Ayanami and Asuka so different from everyone else. If we could figure that out, then maybe Marduk's screenings could be fine-tuned, allowing us to identify more potential Evangelion-users...who knows? Maybe you're the missing link in all of it." She turned back to her notepad. "Anyhow, so after awakening your Persona, what happened?"

Well, what happened was that he had basically protected Kensuke while they searched for the boy's Shadow...then there had been the encounter with _Mister P_...and then the sudden reemergence into the real world. "And that's that."

"...Mister P, huh?" Misato's frown had become rather scary. "Kinda sounds like a creep."

"He...wasn't creepy. Just...strange? Weird?" That was as polite as he could get.

"But he sounds like someone with connections, to be able to enter the Metaverse at will like he apparently can. I already cross-referenced the surveillance videos from that bus terminal with yesterday's MAGI logs; there wasn't any evidence of cognitive tunneling being acknowledged like there was with your roommate's little television portal..." She briefly paused, muttering about how she couldn't believe she had just said those words, before continuing, "and the closed-circuit feeds showed a lot of transmission errors and glitches, including a period of pure static. One minute, the bench was empty...then after a whole minute of distortions, you and Aida were just sitting there, asleep, and no one around you acted as though this was strange." Her pen tapped the notepad rapidly. "Yeah. He sounds dangerous, all right...but what was that stuff about satisfying a _gentleman's agreement with a young maiden_?"

He thought back to the texts from yesterday. "Uh...after I woke up, I did get texts from an unknown number." He recalled the most important bits: a deal with a 'red-eyed blunette', a favor owed, and a promise of teaching. "I tried to respond back, but my phone said it was an invalid number."

"...yeah, that doesn't make me feel any better." Misato leaned back, eyes rife with suspicion. "A _red-eyed blunette_ , huh?"

His brief conversation (as much as it could be qualified as one) with Ayanami from the ride over came to mind. "Um...Ayanami asked me and Aida about how we escaped from the Metaverse. When I told her about Mister P...she acted like she knew about him. Warned us that we would probably encounter him again. That he...wasn't what he seems."

"...gonna have to have a nice _long_ talk with her," muttered the Major, running a hand through her hair. "What a mess." Inhale. Exhale. She looked back at him, her gaze losing its intensity. "Okay, look...I'm not as mad as you think I am."

"...um...?"

"I was concerned when you didn't reply. And I honestly didn't expect that you'd be in the Metaverse during that time, without proper supervision...and I guess its partly my fault, for wanting to give you a little breather before your work with NERV really began in earnest. But with this _Mister P_ taking an interest in you, and with you having already awakened a Persona...we don't have that luxury anymore." Misato leaned forward, purple hair falling over her shoulders in waves. "I'm going to take you on a little trip to the Metaverse, to visit the Cognitive Protection Center. I'm going to show you a little bit of what the Anti-Terror Task Force does outside of dealing with Angel Syndrome...and hopefully give you an idea of why going into the cognitive world on your own is a bad idea."

Shinji impulsively looked down at his sleeping outfit: a rather plain T-shirt and a pair of shorts. Comfy, but...not really appropriate. "Is...it possible for me to have a change of clothes, first?"

Misato cracked her first genuine smile of the day. "I think we can do that."

xxxx

Meanwhile, elsewhere within NERV, Kensuke Aida was being interviewed-slash-interrogated by Dr. Ritsuko Akagi.

"Be honest, kid," droned the doctor, taking a drag on her cigarette, "did you really think your entry into the Metaverse would have gone unnoticed?"

So far, it had been going about as well as one would expect. "...honestly, I kinda did."

"...for someone with a great deal of technical ingenuity, you're a bit of an idiot, aren't you?"

Kensuke's lips curled with irritation. "And you're kinda rude, aren't you?"

"I'm not the one who broke the law, either." She rested her chin in the palm of her right hand, cigarette hanging limply from her fingers. Trace smoke drifted away, much like his hopes and dreams. "For the son of not only a NERV employee, but a rather well-decorated A.T. agent as well, to pull a stunt like this?"

"...we didn't hurt anybody."

"And not a single court would care, either." She smirked bitterly. "Did you think you'd just be able to gallivant into the cognitive world, find your Shadow, get a Persona, and then _magically_ strut your stuff to join the Anti-Terror Task Force?" His mulish silence was answer enough for her, apparently. "Then again, I suppose kids these days aren't known for good sense."

"You want an apology?"

"I'd say no, even _if_ I thought for a second you'd be honest about it." The blonde looked over the various photographs taken from his apartment by NERV's investigators: his whole set-up, his makeshift portal, and the sliced _power cord._ "You're sure you hadn't told anyone else about your _project?_ "

"I'm absolutely sure," he insisted. And for good reason. "Shouldn't you have people looking for who broke into my home?"

Dr. Akagi gave him a lazy glare. "You're not exactly in a position to give _any_ kind of demands. But, just to indulge you...exterior cameras around your apartment complex showed no one approaching or exiting your particular premises at the time you two were in the Metaverse."

"But someone had to have cut my power cord, darn it!"

"Maybe your work wasn't up to snuff."

Kensuke resisted the urge to tell the doctor off, because seriously, she had to be _trying_ to piss him off! "I did the best with what I could...but even a power surge wouldn't cause a clean cut like _that_." He pointed vociferously at the photo. "There's no fraying. No tearing. This was caused by _someone else._ " And that, frankly, was something that perturbed him more than this whole proceeding with NERV did.

"You can believe what you want, because you're not going to have another chance. All of your equipment was confiscated. You'll also be signing a non-disclosure agreement forbidding you from talking with anyone else regarding the matter, under pain of possible fines or imprisonment...so basically, you're just going to have to deal with finishing out your school life like an average kid."

Every single word hammered at Kensuke, his vision narrowing down to a tunnel. _So...this is it._ The very first time he had managed to get into the Metaverse...and it had turned out like this. _I...I just wanted...to...to...damn it!_ The sheer unfairness of it all was eating at him, and made him want to cry. _I didn't hurt anyone! What harm was I doing to anyone?!_ His mother would have understood!

"...however..."

Kensuke blinked. "Eh?"

Dr. Akagi's tone was sly. Coy. Shrewd. "...given the portal that you developed, _and_ the fact that you've already entered the cognitive world? There are a few clauses that would qualify you for certain age waivers under the Cognitive Service Act. Your unauthorized work creating a portal could be retroactively authorized as an experiment at cognitive tunneling that was sanctioned by NERV. Your foray into the cognitive world would also receive NERV's stamp of approval, given that you were also in the company of an Evangelion-user."

...it was a blatant attempt at manipulation. But it also offered Kensuke a chance at getting what he wanted. "...anything else?"

Ritsuko Akagi huffed. "If I'm being honest, this is as much for NERV's benefit as it is for yours. I'm fairly certain you'd come up with another foolish scheme of some sort or another, and I wager it would have more disastrous consequences than _this_ one. I'd rather have your brains in our hands than in someone else's."

In some way, her bluntness was...kind of okay, in that it wasn't pretentious. He could work with that. A slim chance was better than none. "...well, my choice is simple then." He forced a smile onto his face. "Where do I sign up?"

Dr. Akagi rolled her eyes. "Arrogant kid. Just wait until you've been my intern for a week. But, that being said...welcome to NERV." She pulled a stapled packet of forms out from underneath a pile of photos and investigation reports. "Once you sign this, of course."

"...I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"...what in the world is an _Evangelion?_ "

"Sign the contract, and I'll tell you all sorts of things."

xxxx

Shinji Ikari fidgeted with the NERV uniform he had been given; the beige jacket with orange shoulder stripes was a little large, but the similarly-colored pants were at least serviceable with the help of a belt. Still, it felt _weird_ , on a base level.

However, the item currently taking first place on his Weird-O-Meter - hey, _there_ was an idea... - was a rather large device of some kind: a cylindrical plate with a radius of six feet sat underneath a number of pylons and diodes that were attached to a futuristic-looking device. It looked like something Kensuke Aida would have, except on a larger budget. Oh, and it was apparently a teleporter. "You have a teleporter."

"Yep!" chirped Misato Katsuragi.

"...how?" This seemed like something that would have gotten more _attention-!  
_  
"Just wait. Agent Misato Katsuragi, identification zero-one-whiskey-alpha-four: activate cognitive tunneling."

" **Cognitive tunneling: authorized.** "

The subtle whispers and alluring flickers of color began to sound, now somewhat familiar.

_zhuu_

_zhuu_

_ZHUU_

_**ZHUU** _

It was definitely a lot more pleasant than Aida's TV had been and _wow_ the teleporter was shining brightly. The sepia tone of the room was almost overwhelmed by the amount of energy roaring through the device's circuits. "Okay now," said Misato, now sporting her A.T. agent wardrobe, "onto the plate!"

Shinji dutifully followed, holding just a _little_ tightly on the woman's hand, while idly wondering in the back of his mind why his clothes hadn't changed yet and _why was it smelling like furniture polish-?_

 ** _ZHYOOM!_** **** __  
  
xxxx

_**ZHYOOM!** _

-and just like that, Shinji and Misato reappeared underneath a similar device, yet in an entirely different room: whereas the prior teleporter had been located in a sealed clean room with nothing in the way of furniture or ornamentation, this teleporter sat in front of various barricades and pillars, leading to a single door. However, the reinforced windows revealed the familiar red-and-black patterned sky of the Metaverse, unveiling the truth of their vast movement. "...we actually teleported...?"

Misato grinned cheekily. "Not bad for a prop, eh?"

"...eh?"

"Yeah; that thing we saw in the real world is essentially a gigantic decoration. Doesn't do a thing!"

"...but, how, I mean, _wha-?!_ "

The woman giggled at his exasperation. "Yeah, in the real world it doesn't amount to a half-empty can of warmed-over beer...but the impression's the important thing! The more people think of it as a teleporter, the more that impression weighs upon its cognitive double within the Metaverse...thus turning it into a realty, as far as the mind's concerned. After all, we _just_ teleported, didn't we?"

"...so it's not an actual teleporter?"

"But it _looks_ like one, doesn't it?"

"...you made that out to be something special."

"Had to sell the image! Otherwise, there was a chance the teleporter wouldn't work on you. Course, now that you've actually _used_ it successfully, good luck trying to think otherwise about it!" She smirked cheekily at him. "Now, to introduce you to-" Right at that moment, the door at the other end of the room opened up. "Well, right on time!"

"Ah, surprisingly punctual, Katsuragi-senpai," answered the young man - someone in high school? - clad in the same dark blue combat uniform of the Anti-Terror Task Force, albeit lacking the NERV logo that Misato bore on her breastplate. The waist-length cloak and segmented armor were similar, but Shinji's attention was immediately drawn to the dissimilarities: there was a necklace bearing charms in the shape of a crow and a robin; clipped to his belt were tiny figurines of sentai figures, all of which were trapped in bird cages; most alarming were the thick metal bracelets attached to his wrists, bound together by a chain of iron links that was at least two feet long. Those were manacles, fit for a prisoner.

Shinji recalled Misato's words about A.T. agents having quirks, and wondered what kind would result in a young man having his wrists shackled.

Misato laughed at him. "Hey now, there are times when I can be serious!" She patted Shinji on the back. "Right now, we're in the Anti-Terror Task Force's Cognitive Protection Center, overlooking Tokyo-3...and this guy here is our Chief Warden."

The young man nodded, his brown hair hanging down in multiple bangs; those in the front barely reached the eyes, while the rest curved down to frame his neck. "I confess to having heard a great deal about you, Ikari-san." He lightly bowed at the waist, dark brown eyes - with trace hints of red, it seemed - twinkling amiably. "My name is **Goro Akechi.** It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

"Ah." Shinji bowed back. "Nice to meet you too, Akechi-san."

The young man rose, bearing a pleasant smile. "Shall we be off then, Katsuragi-senpai?"

The older woman snorted. "You're the head Warden here, so I'll let you take lead on the tour."

xxxx

**TO BE CONTINUED**

xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there Akechi. Your presence is definitely not suspicious at all. :V
> 
> Also, for those who may be a little eagle-eyed, the "Kenji Tomochika" that Toji keeps referring to is indeed the Kenji Tomochika of Persona 3, who was the Magician Social Link for the male Protagonist.


	7. Wednesday - June 10, 2015 (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro Akechi and Misato Katsuragi introduce Shinji Ikari to a Shadow's Realm in the course of legally removing the distorted desires of one Chiba Takehide. As is usually the case, the Shadow won't go quietly.

_"Are you watching again, Sokila?"_

_"Ah. Sorry, Mister Igor! I was just...distracted! Yeah, distracted!"_

_"I see."_

_"...I..."_

_"You have chosen a hard path. Your anxiety is perfectly natural."_

_"...it's just..."_

_"Patience. We must let fate play out, or else naught but ruin shall await."_

xxxx

[/The Cognitive Protective Center, Tokyo-3, the Metaverse/](https://youtu.be/qe8CCloGi-4)

The tour had been rather sedate, thus far...at least, relative to the craziness that Misato Katsuragi had subjected Shinji Ikari to, his first time into the Metaverse.

That was what he told himself, at least, as he gazed over the side of a catwalk at the legion of rainbow eyes. The pathway spanned a great chasm overlooking the cognitive double of Tokyo-3; on each side of the deep walls were hundreds upon hundreds of drones. "That's...a lot of eyes."

"The Ocular Drones serve as the Anti-Terror Task Force's eyes throughout the Hakone region," remarked Akechi, speaking with a pleasantly professional demeanor. "Whatever they see is logged and recorded; anything of interest gets tagged for a more thorough follow-up, if necessary. After all, we _are_ dealing with a world formed from the thoughts of humanity."

"...I don't follow...?"

Akechi briefly chuckled. "My apologies, Ikari-san. I sometimes forget that you truly are new to this. Strange, for one of your reputation."

"...I have a reputation?" Since _when?  
_  
"I suppose it would be more accurate to say that your status as an _Evangelion-user_ is what drives such speculation."

"Ugh, don't remind me," groused Misato, bringing up the rear of the trio. "For an industry related to military matters and confidential cognitive countermeasures, people can act like such _gossips!_ "

"Why do I have a reputation?!" asked Shinji, trying to draw the conversation back to what Akechi had said. "I haven't done anything!"

"Them's the breaks, kiddo," remarked Misato, patting him on the back of his shoulder. "We can't always choose how people are gonna perceive us."

Kensuke Aida's mistaken perceptions came to mind. "...okay, I guess, but what have I even _done?_ I'm hearing Akechi-san talking about me having a reputation, and...I mean...!"

"It is one shrouded in mystery, as far as most are concerned," asserted the Chief Warden. Down more halls they went, as they continued conversing. "It is largely driven by past performances from Rei Ayanami and Asuka Langley-Sohryu. When rumors started spreading that NERV had found the Third Child, this city was bound to draw eyes...and, unfortunately, your entry to Tokyo-3 was simply a matter of bad timing."

"...oh..." The bizarre randomness of it all felt _incredibly_ unfair. And yet this older teenager was reacting rather unflappably about it. "...how...how do _you_ handle it, Akechi-san?" He looked up at the back of the older boy, wanting some measure of reassurance. "You look like you're not even out of high school...yet..."

"He's cool as a cucumber, eh?" finished Misato. "Trust me, I get what you're saying. Takes a lot of effort to even get this guy to _shout."_

"...I guess." That didn't quite get his thought across. But...ah. "How...how exactly do you deal with it?"

Akechi smiled, looking back over his shoulder with a mysterious expression. "Fame and adulation are elusive beasts...and they can be quite fickle. Yet they also pounce on the unsuspecting, drawing in the unwary...and, perhaps, the proud, who feel they are above such concerns." His lips curled upward. "Do you understand?"

"...not really."

The older boy smiled. "Well, I can certainly say that you have no trouble being honest!" They came to a stop in front of a door with a keypad. "We've arrived at the **Panopticon.** Once inside, please try and maintain your composure, for the sake of our many residents." As Akechi opened the door, and they stepped onto the catwalk hanging over empty space, Shinji had one immediate thought: _this is too big._ Literally, there was _no_ way this all could fit within the sphere that floated in the sky of Tokyo-3...could it?

Seemingly endless rows upon rows of doors, lining the interior of an empty sphere, stretching upward and downward. In the center of this great expense was a floating glass orb, within which lied some form of office complex? He could make out chairs, computers, lamps, and A.T. agents...but seriously, this whole place was _enormous_ , so much so that it felt like he couldn't see the other side, simply because of this place's own _atmosphere_.

How many doors were there? Thousands? Tens of thousands? _Hundreds?_ "Wha...?"

"Has Katsuragi-senapi informed you of this place's purpose, Ikari-san?"

"...well..." He thought back to Kensuke Aida's words from yesterday, which had honestly explained more than Misato said about the giant sphere floating in the sky. "Shadows are kept here for protection...?" He framed it as a question, unsure in the face of Akechi's expectant gaze.

"That is the ostensible purpose, yes. After all, after Second Impact, the world's greater interest in the cognitive world brought to light just how... _simple_...it could be, to change people. To hurt people. To kill people." The Chief Warden smiled knowingly. "I imagine you would have learned this regardless, given your station...but given what Katsuragi-senpai told me about your recent 'trip', I don't think it would surprise you to know that there are other ways of accessing Metaverse, beyond just the MAGI."

Shinji mentally chewed on the words. He quietly recalled Dr. Akagi's blunt words, the day after he had met his father. "...Dr. Akagi made it sound like the MAGI were necessary."

"And for official purposes, they are. The MAGI have turned accessing the cognitive world into a proper function of governmental authority. But in a world born from humanity's collective unconscious, it should not surprise any that there might be...gaps, and loopholes." He leaned against the guardrail, uncaring for the great expanse lying beneath him, a hard and fatal fall waiting to happen. "In the wake of Angel Syndrome wreaking havoc on the minds of man, there were less... _savory_ types, who exploited those gaps. The early years of this century were rife with stories of mental breakdowns and individuals experiencing drastic changes of character. It was because of such scum that the Anti-Terror Task Force was deemed not merely necessary in the face of Angel Syndrome, but a true public institution."

"Practicing for a commercial, Akechi-kun?" joked Misato.

"Not at all, Katsuragi-senpai. I'm simply being honest." Goro Akechi gestured at the endless rows of doors. "The Cognitive Protection Center was deemed to be the answer to quite a few questions: how do we mitigate the risk of Angel Syndrome; how do we prevent criminals from targeting the Shadows of their victims; what can be done to leverage the Metaverse as a means of pursuing justice in the real world; and so on. Right now, over ninety-five percent of all Shadows within the greater Hakone region have chosen to reside in the Cognitive Protection Center. And so far...there are many who would deem this place to be a success."

"...do you?"

Akechi did not answer his question, instead looking toward Misato. "Have you selected a suitable person from our case file?"

"Chiba Takehide," she immediately answered. "Resident ID tag of Bravo-Tango-Three-Five-Six-Zeta."

Akechi turned around, walking towards the end of the catwalk, where another device similar to the teleporter from earlier stood. This one, however, had a computer terminal standing beside it. "And what does the warrant indicate?"

"Lots of accusations of sexual harassment at his place of employment. Minor stuff, for the most part, but nothing rising to the level of actual assault...that can be tied to him _directly_ , at least, although there's suspicions. The only reason the request came to us is because he's related to the manager, so there's concerns of employer intimidation as well."

"Hmm," muttered Akechi, keying the person's information into the terminal. "Rather simple. Some would say this is a waste of our time and resources."

Misato sighed. "Well, we get warrants for all _sorts_ of things. It beats trying to interrogate some embezzler's Shadow for information to help a prosecutor in a real-world legal case."

"My my, Katsuragi-senpai. Are you implying that the Anti-Terror Task Force has made some individuals _lazy?_ "

The woman snorted, briefly glancing at Shinji. "As much as I'd prefer to be on alert for incidents of Angel Syndrome, our charter with the United Nations comes with some strings attached. But, part of your contract with NERV means that you can... _assist_ an A.T. agent in matters related to law enforcement, subject to Task Force supervision of course." As the teleporter charged up, she added, "you'll be cutting your proverbial teeth on Chiba Takehide's Shadow."

"...wait, I am?!"

"But don't worry, you'll have Akechi-kun and me as backup! We won't let anything happen to you."

He wished he could say that that filled him with confidence.

"I have faith that you will perform well, Ikari-san," said Akechi, stepped onto the plate of the teleporter. Misato gently nudged Shinji from behind, until all three were on the teleporter-

**_ZHYOOM!_ **

xxxx

 ** _ZHYOOM!  
_**  
-and reemerged at the end of a railed-off walkway, not even ten-feet long. It led towards a single door, one of many within the great sphere. Access to all of the other nearby doors was sequestered, such that one would have to leap over the guardrails to reach them. On each side of the armored door were two intercoms, complete with hand-scanners. With practiced ease, Akechi went to the left, while Misato went to the right. They placed their hands on the scanners, and each spoke aloud.

"Agent Goro Akechi, identification zero-zero-foxtrot-zulu-six, requesting access to Resident Bravo-Tango-Three-Five-Six-Zeta."

"Agent Misato Katsuragi, identification zero-one-whiskey-alpha-four, requesting access to Resident Bravo-Tango-Three-Five-Six-Zeta."

" **Standby for authorization,** " answered a bored male voice from an intercom built into the wall.

Misato rolled her eyes. "Agent Benjiro sounds like he needs another cup of coffee."

"He simply prefers field work," explained Akechi. "I confess to sharing that preference, but I understand that I am more needed here for the time being."

"In the market for a replacement?"

"Are you volunteering?"

Misato snorted a laugh. "Fat chance of _that_ , kid."

As Shinji observed their banter, the armored door suddenly hissed, as servos began to turn and locks began to unlatch. "...there is another, rather _practical_ reason for the Cognitive Protection Center's existence, Ikari-san." Akechi looked over his shoulder. "The cognitive world responds to humanity's thoughts...and Shadows are icons, in that regard; pure, and unadulterated. If they are strong enough...well, I suppose you'll find out soon enough. I will only say that, before this room was occupied by its current resident, it was only the size of a studio apartment. But in my experience..."

[The door opened up, revealing an entire cubicle-laden _office floor_ inside.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xtHS36Cw8Hg)

"...they never stay that small for long."

As Shinji Ikari crossed the threshold of the door, he felt a strange sense of rudeness. As though he were intruding in someone's home, if said home was also capable of looking back at him crossly...well, that sounded logical to him. Maybe. "This place feels..."

"First time stepping into a Shadow's Realm?" asked Misato with a smile...before smacking her own forehead. "Well, _yeah_ , of course it is! That's why we brought you here!"

"My my, and the day's not even half over," chided Goro Akechi, looking around with a sense of detached calm.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up," grumbled the older woman as she summoned her Persona. Tokoyo stood at attention, hands on the hilts of her swords. "Okay Shinji-kun, might want to bring out your Persona now."

"Indeed. I am most curious to see it."

"Oh...okay..." Shinji gulped, trying to feel for the other him within. _Are you there?_ Wait, would that even make sense? His Persona was him. Sort of. _Um...huh. How exactly do I do this...?_ Far ahead, past many rows of cubicles in the strangely cavernous office, a streak of yellow and red ran past. "What the?"

"I believe that's our target," said Akechi, somewhat severely.

"You've got this, Shinji-kun!"

Shinji thought he might have had this. Possibly. Potentially. Then he saw the lower half of a female mannequin walk past, wearing only a businesswoman's skirt, pantyhose, and classy dress shoes. "...eh?" The yellow and red streak flashed by the walking skirt, which briefly flipped upward as it passed. " _Eh?!_ "

Misato grimaced at the display. "Starting to get an idea..."

The streak skidded to a halt at a four-way intersection amongst the cubicles, taking on greater definition now that it slowed down. "Who the hell are you three?" exclaimed the middle-aged man, bearing a sprinter's build; wearing a yellow speedsuit with red stripes along the front and sides, he had the appearance of an Olympian runner. A shame that the rat muzzle and rodent ears detracted from that image, because _what._ "You're distracting me! I have work to do, and so very little time to do it!" With the pounding of rubber against the linoleum floors, the rat-faced man dashed down another row.

"...uh..."

"...okay, maybe I don't have as much of an idea as I thought..." admitted Misato, looking somewhat perplexed.

Chiba Takehide's Shadow stopped again, this time in an intersection further away. His right hand clenched back and forth, as though practicing to grab. "Five cheeks pinched in sixty seconds...what a _terrible_ performance! I have to up my game!" Another walking skirt passed him by; almost absentmindedly, his right hand lashed out, subtly flipping the skirt up. "I need to get quicker, or else I'll have less time for _work!_ " The rat-man looked back towards them, yellow eyes gleaming with irritation. "You're still here?! GO AWAY!"

"Never mind, _totally_ had the right idea."

The Shadow hissed, seemingly bothered by the fact they were looking at him. "Don't have time for this. I'll leave you to the receptionists!" As he dashed away further into the sepia-toned office, his receptionists emerged from various cubicles: dog-sized rats, bearing blue humanoid masks over their faces, leaking a noxious black substance from their joints.

"Hmm. An interesting theme..." muttered Akechi, as though he were pondering the very nature of the imagery presented to him. "I wonder what the metaphor is. Do you have any inklings?"

"...they're coming this way," answered Shinji, nervously taking a step back as the large rats began to scurry towards them. The urge to turn around and hide behind Misato's Persona was striking; honestly, it would have made for a good survival tactic, and he doubted Misato would be _that_ angry...

xxxx

_" **Is that a choice you would accept?** "_

_His own face looked intently at him._

_" **Will you hide now, in the face of mere vermin?** "_

xxxx

...but that would have defeated the whole purpose of his being here, and so Shinji steeled himself, feeling for that familiar spark-

 **[WHOOSH.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-k_xU8jDLMY)  
**  
-and as brilliant blue flames burst into being and faded, he bore the attire of his self-image, swinging a shovel with a defiant roar. _Thwack_ , went the garden tool, as it smashed a masked rat backwards into its brethren. The cognitive creatures hissed, right as his Persona manifested once more. Hamlet stood at attention, slashing downward at the nearest beast; instead of torn flesh and spilt blood, a splash of black and dissipating fog marked its demise.

"Ooh, so this must be Hamlet!" Misato gave him a thumbs-up. "Not bad!" And, being Misato, she apparently felt the need to poke fun at his outfit. "Also...you look so _cute_ in your little house husband getup," she snickered.

"...why do people keep saying that?" First Aida, now Misato? All he had on was an apron and kitchen gloves and rather sensible workman's garb; what about that screamed 'house husband'?

"Hey, it ain't a criticism. _Trust_ me," she reassured.

"More vermin incoming," cautioned Akechi.

"Well, you heard the Warden. Lead the way, Shinji-kun!"

"...all right then." And so Shinji Ikari turned around, Hamlet standing dutifully by his side. The masked shadow-rats hissed, and began charging forward in pairs and trios. "Can you please stop?" They kept charging. "...well, worth a shot." And thus did Hamlet and Shinji raise their weapons, striking at the incoming horde.

xxxx

" ** _Tentarafoo!_** "

A flash of yellow erupted from Hamlet's handheld skull; a few masked rats hissed angrily, as though vexed by their sudden indecisiveness.

Shinji Ikari's shovel smashed into one, sending it tumbling away with a guttural squeak.

" ** _Psi!_** " Smooth rainbows of white, yellow, pink, teal, and black flowed from his Persona's skull, crashing into one; it seemed to collapse on itself, mewling with pain as it disintegrated into shadowy wisps. The third one seemed to shake off its fear-

SMACK!

-right in time for Shinji to bring the edge of his shovel down, splitting it in twain. The halves immediately dissipated into nothing.

If he had to be honest, the fact that these strange beings didn't leave behind blood or unpleasant corpses made it a _lot_ easier to fight them. Beyond the instinctive ' _eww rats eww eww EWW_ ' that roared through his mind, because they looked _way_ too realistic, despite the blue masks on their faces.

"Doing pretty good Shinji-kun, but you'll need to make sure to watch your back in a Shadow's Realm," advised Misato, even as her Persona sliced a group of masked rodents - vainly trying to sneak around them in the maze of cubicles - into shadowy slices with rapid swings. "After all, it wouldn't take much to get taken down from behind!"

"...okay...but, aren't you already watching my back?"

"Not the point!" she playfully retorted.

"Er, sorry...!" He swiftly turned his attention to Goro Akechi, who had yet to summon a Persona of any kind. "Um...?"

"I'm afraid I'm here to observe," he remarked. "I won't intervene unless absolutely necessary...but you shouldn't fret at all, Ikari-san. You've done well, thus far."

"...if you say so..."

"How is your first experience with a Shadow's Realm?"

Akechi's question prompted Shinji to look around; they had passed row after row of cubicles, opting to hug the walls in the sepia-toned expanse. The few windows that existed were all plastered over by cartoonish posters with motivational slogans like 'KEEP WORKING', or 'EVERY RACE HAS ONLY ONE FIRST PRIZE'. Things of that nature...which seemed strangely at odds, for the apparently perverted nature of Takehide himself. "...I feel like I'm being watched. From _everywhere._ " Maybe that was why fighting with his Persona felt easier to do? It helped distract him from the strangeness of this place.

"That is the nature of a Realm," explained the Chief Warden. "A Shadow's habits tend to reflect the deep-seated desires and hidden feelings of their origin; that's why almost all Shadows tend to congregate at certain locations, usually where a person secretly feels most at ease in the real world. Their very presence eventually warps the surrounding cognitive area, reflecting their own perceptions. And thus is a **Realm** created."

"...so...does that mean Takehide feels most at ease at where he works?"

"That would be logical, based on his Shadow's own comments... _ah!_ " Akechi snapped his fingers, apparently having an epiphany. "A ' **rat race** '. So that's the metaphor. How interesting!"

Misato snorted. "It would certainly fit the things we've seen so far."

"What _are_ they, anyway? Are they also Archetypes?"

"Not... _exactly._ These masked things we've seen are all a part of the Realm, tied to Takehide's own cognition in some way. Some researchers in the cognitive psiences have made the argument that differentiating between a Shadow and the Realm they create is meaningless, contending that the Realm _itself_ is merely an extension of the Shadow."

"...huh. That...makes sense."

And that's when two female mannequins, bisected and missing everything from the waist up, walked around the corner. Instead of synthetic flesh above the skirt, a blue humanoid mask could be seen embedded into the top of the hips.

"...uh-"

"Shinji-kun, I've learned not to question what goes on in the mind of a pervert."

Misato was truly wise. "...okay then." He and his Persona held their weapons aloft as the bodiless mannequins charged towards them at a dead sprint, and he defaulted into the rhythm of combat.

It was surprisingly easy.

xxxx

Through the cognitive office space, went the trio; instead of going to an executive's office - as one may have expected - they found Takehide's Shadow sitting in a slightly larger cubicle than normal, typing on a keyboard with lightning speed. "Have to send this file, have to send that file. Proposal approved, complaint registered." A cartoonish alarm clock beeped by his computer. "Practice time!" He spun out of his chair, pausing at the sight of them. "Why do you keep bugging me?! I have work to do!" Tokoyo and Hamlet held their swords forward. "Threats to my person won't accomplish anything; am I going to have to get upper management involved?!"

Misato Katsuragi slowly pulled the cubicle wall aside, hands briefly flickering red; the material dissolved into traces of shadowy thoughtstuff, dissipating like smoke. "Chiba Takehide: per a judicial warrant served to the Anti-Terror Task Force by the Summary Court of Hakone, you have been accused of numerous counts of sexual harassment by over forty female employees and interns at Tojo & Sons, including but not limited to lewd comments and unwanted advances. You have also been accused of conspiring with personnel manager Kuro Takehide to suppress these accusations from the legal department of Tojo & Sons." Katsuragi's eyelids drooped slightly, giving her stare an aura of displeasure and irritation. "In addition, there have been concerns regarding incidents of groping that were not linked to any particular individual, although you are a prime suspect. Do you contest these accusations?"

The rat-faced runner huffed, as though irritated by her words. "Do you not understand how important my job is? I put in more hours than anyone else, on more _days_ than anyone else. My contributions are invaluable! This place is my _life_ , so much so that I've forgone trying to get married, or getting a girlfriend, or visiting a love hotel!"

 _...should I be hearing this?_ privately wondered Shinji.

"And yet, I am a man, and I have needs. But I recognize that my job takes priority!" In a flash of lightning - quite literally - the Shadow disappeared, then reappeared, holding a bra in his hand. "The women who work at Tojo & Sons are treasured employees, and I do my utmost to respect their privacy. A compliment here, a passionate stare elsewhere, a secret pinch there; those are enough to keep me focused on my work! And thus, everyone is made happy!"

"...a pervert who prides himself on being polite and swift. Seems more like you're afraid of being caught," grumbled Misato.

[The Shadow's yellow eyes narrowed, as one _offended_.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eDJZwxmfnGQ) "How DARE you accuse me of such vile behavior!" He raised his right hand hand and _wow_ the Shadow's fingers were actually quite long, now that Shinji was close enough to see. "You would dare classify me as a juvenile lech? A mere _subway groper?_ I have far more class than that!"

Akechi huffed. "I do believe he's confessed more than enough, don't you agree, Katsuragi-senpai?"

The older woman nodded. "Chiba Takehide! By the authority invested into the Anti-Terror Task Force from the United Nations and the government of Japan, you will be compelled to settle equitably. It is our sincerest wish that you cooperate with us now, to minimize legal complications for your physical self. Any attempts at resisting will be met with force."

The Shadow seethed, his body beginning to glow with a crimson aura. "Foolish ingrates! You're _interrupting my WORKFLOW!_ If I don't work, **then I'll lose my place!** " With sudden violence, all of the nearby cubicles were blown away, as the rat-faced man began to swell and grow.

"What the-?!" yelped Shinji, stunned by the development.

"[Watch closely, Ikari-san](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nBy4Ir_Pfng)," advised Akechi. "This is but one example of how someone's inner thoughts and feelings can reflect in their Shadow, if left to fester."

Standing in the Shadow's place was a bipedal robot forged from sterling silver, lean and mean and crackling with electricity; jammed into its torso, powering its every move, was an actual dog-sized rat running frantically on a stationary wheel. Despite the shift in form, the yellow eyes on the rat were sufficient to betray his nature. " **Work is everything! Pleasure is secondary! If you can't understand even _that_ , then I'll escort you out of the building MYSELF!**"

"Look alive, Shinji-kun!" exclaimed Misato, withdrawing her short sword, while Tokoyo stood at attention. "You've got this!"

"...wait, I _do-?!_ " he blurted out, right as Takehide's Shadow charged.

The rat-powered robot - and _wow_ that was a thought Shinji never expected to have - crashed into Hamlet, the Persona's sword holding against the downward strike from the Shadow. Sort of. Did Personas have muscle mass to account for-?

"Focus Shinji! Don't think too hard!" cautioned Misato, right as Tokoyo's right sword glowed a myriad of colors. Her Persona - speaking with a calm and tranquil voice - intoned, " ** _Heat Riser._** "

The colors surrounded Shinji and wait he was feeling stronger and tougher and _lighter_. "What the-?"

" ** _Industrious Spark!_** " roared Takehide's Shadow, the rat running faster on the torso-bound wheel; electricity began sparking on the robot's fists, which lashed out for Hamlet. Yet, they were strangely slow...?

With surprising ease, Shinj and his Persona dodged to the side, avoiding the Shadow's cracking blows. Hamlet held his skull up high - " ** _Tentarafoo!_** " - which flashed yellow.

The Shadow seemed _annoyed._ " **You can't make me waver! I'll serve the company until I die!** " The robot struck again, trying in vain to hit at the fleet-footed Hamlet. " **I'll make sure you fail your performance review!** "

" **Your identity is bound to this place,** " said Hamlet, musing aloud. Or was it that _Shinji_ was musing aloud, by proxy? " **It seems such a wretched tragedy. Is there nothing else worth living for?** "

" **You must be from a competitor! I won't betray my company!** " Hamlet danced away from a series of downward stomps, which made the cognitive floor ripple. " **How dare you try and assume that I am anything less than fulfilled?!** "

" **...tied to one thing, above all else, even if none would understand.** " The Tragic Prince chuckled, parrying a kick with his blade. " **I suppose I can relate.** "

Indeed; Shinji could. Not to Takehide's actions, of course...but to the prospect of believing in something that meant everything to him? To the exclusion of all else, no matter what? That...that was honestly an appealing thought. _But what is mine? What drives me?_ These thoughts percolated in the back of his mind as he raised his shovel, striking at the Shadow's back, and _hey_ he actually caused a dent-!

SMACK!

-and _OWWWWW._ Shinji saw stars, wincing mightily at the pain in his jaw. Also, he was on the floor, several _meters_ away from where the Shadow was fighting his Persona with renewed vigor. _That...that hurt...!_ It had hurt. It _really_ hurt. Were it not for the strange durability he felt - from whatever Misato's Persona had done - he feared that his head might have been taken off. _This...this is real._ For all the strangeness and seeming unreality of the Metaverse, it was still a place of danger, and pain. _I...I could actually die...  
_  
" **I'm a valued employee! My fellows would never let anything bad happen to me! _Team Spirit!_** "

The sounds of hissing rats began to close in. "Akechi-kun! Keep an eye on Shinji-kun!" yelled Misato, turning around with her Persona to face the incoming horde of masked rodents. With gun at the ready and short sword out, she struck at the creatures with a frenzied precision, even as Tokoyo kept shouting " ** _Rampage_** " again and again.

Akechi sighed as Misato went off. "I hope she remembers to keep her head clear." The Chief Warden turned placidly towards him. "Are you going to stand?"

"...I..." If he didn't, what would happen? But the pain, it was realer than real, searing itself into his mind with all the ferocity of a red-hot iron poker. "I..."

"Is a little pain all it takes to make you falter, Ikari-san?"

Was this pain worth it? Why had he come here? Why did he come crawling back to an uncaring father? _Why am I here-?!  
_  
" **Look out!** "

Hamlet's shout was heard before it reached his ears, his own mind warning himself of danger. Takehide's Shadow had turned, the robot's right hand curled as if ready to pinch. " ** _Touch of Glory!_** " An electric ball built-up in between the index finger and thumb, and there was a flash-!

 ** _KRAKOOM!  
_**  
-and just like that, a lightning bolt pierced Shinji through the chest...not that he could feel it.

He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't hear anything. There was a faint smell of charred flesh.

He saw Hamlet begin to dissolve. Then he saw the floor rush up to meet him.

And yet...he still wondered why he was here. _Why...?_

_Amidst a curtain of blue, a silver-haired girl with yellow eyes stared plainly at him._

_"This isn't what brings you down."_

_Why was she tearing up?_

_"I know it's not. It can't be."_

_She furiously wiped at her eyes with a long sleeve, putting on a brave face._

_"I believe in you..."_

_She opened her mouth to speak...but then hesitated._

_"Please. You're stronger than you realize!"_

" ** _Samarecarm._** "

With sudden violence and soothing pleasure, Shinji was ripped back into the Realm of Chiba Takehide's Shadow. Gasping for air, he rose to his feet, feeling for his chest. _No wound...?!  
_  
His Persona, on the verge of disappearing entirely, suddenly bloomed back into solidity, roaring valiantly at the rat-powered robot. " ** _Psi!_** " roared Hamlet, once more grabbing the Shadow's attention.

Flummoxed, Shinji turned towards Akechi, who was now accompanied by...his own Persona? It was a ridiculously buff humanoid in heroic colors of white, blue, gold, and red, with various capes of blue floating as if carried by the wind; held in his right hand was a bow and arrow forged of what appeared to be golden wings. Inscribed on the inside of the stylized bow were the English words ' **Robin Hood** '. "What...?"

"Why exactly are you here, Shinji Ikari?" asked Goro Akechi, sounding oddly serious. The look in his eyes...there was a certain heaviness to it. It felt...dangerous. "Why have you come to this point? Why do you persist in moving forward?"

"...I..." Why had he come to Tokyo-3? Why had he come here? Why had he _agreed to do this?_ "...I'm..." What had he sworn? What had he promised? To himself? To...to...? "I...I don't know..."

"...and yet you stand. Why?"

"...because..." He thought of Misato's paradoxically friendly demeanor. He thought of Fuyutsuki-sensei, and the promise of tales about his mother. He thought of Kaworu Nagisa's strangely aloof affability. He thought of Kensuke Aida's gung-ho attitude.

He thought of Rei Ayanami, with her strange demeanor.

He thought of his father, and those cold eyes he wished would look upon him with pride.

He thought of the silver-haired girl with yellow eyes.

He thought of...well, he wasn't sure. But he had sworn to himself. "...because I want to _know_." Grimacing, Shinji held his shovel up, and looked Hamlet in the eye.

His Persona - struggling mightily against the enraged machine - nodded. With a subtle movement, he backed away - letting a downward hammer blow miss - and _kicked_ the robot in the chest while it was off balance, sending it tumbling backwards.

Shinji roared, stabbing with his shovel as though it were spear...and _wedged_ it into the large wheel, between the spokes. With a jarring jerk, the robot came to a halt, as its power source was jammed. " **What?! Hey, that's not fair-!** "

A glowing aura surrounded Hamlet's sword. " ** _Cleave._** " Downward, swung the Prince's blade, carving a great scar into the machine.

It was a critical blow, as the robot collapsed to its knees, dissolving into fog and smoke. When it cleared, only the original incarnation of Chiba Takehide's Shadow remained.

The fight was over.

The Realm around them seemed to go still, reflecting the state of Takehide's Shadow; all other masked creatures vanished, and the sense of paranoia faded as well. The danger was past, and the three Personas faded away as a result. And in the midst of all this, the rat-faced man looked up, his outfit flickering between the speedsuit and a fairly typical business suit, fit for a salaryman. "...is this the end, then? Am I to be fired?" he asked, staring plainly at Shinji.

Misato Katsuragi was silent, staring in his direction. So was Goro Akechi. _Why are they looking at me?_

["Am I to be exiled from the place I sacrificed so much for?"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WqqaWo8-Y8s)

The words were somber, yet honest. Perhaps it was that honesty that Shinji responded to, because the real world could be veiled in misdirection and contradiction. Takehide's Shadow, despite his odd demeanor, regardless of the accusations against him...had been very straightforward. "...why do you work so hard?" he blurted out. "I...I mean, to the point of doing...what you do. To other women." _Way to sound confident,_ he mentally berated at himself.

Yet, the Shadow responded. "I see those of higher station...and those of a lower station...I see them with girlfriends, wives, _children._ I hear them talk, at times, about plans outside of work. And...I _want_ that...but I've worked so hard to get where I'm at. I'm dependable. People _rely_ on me." Whether that sentiment had any basis in fact or not, Chiba Takehide clearly felt it to be true. "And so I keep on working, in spite of my envy. And my...actions...are just enough to keep me from going _insane_..."

"But it won't be enough, before long," sagely said Misato. "You're gonna keep wanting what you don't have. And eventually, you'll end up going over an edge that there's no coming back from."

"So what am I to **_do?!_** Am I to sacrifice my hard-won position at work? Am I to forego the beauty of women and the promise of children for the rest of my life?"

"...you talk like it's one or the other," murmured Shinji. The words of his Persona echoed through his mind. "... _choose for thyself_..." he whispered to himself, before looking back at the dejected Shadow. "You have to make a choice. I...I think you can still be a hard worker. But...but if you think you can't maintain that while pursuing love...then maybe you should slow down, a little. I don't think it'll hurt you."

The Shadow snorted. "Spoken like a true child, who knows not how cutthroat an office can be."

"...maybe..." He thought of...he thought of his father, and all his failings; his right hand briefly clenched into a fist, before the tension faded, as steam escaping a boiling kettle, letting pressure equalize. "...but I think being a good husband...being a good father...I think _that's_ more important, in the long run." With nervousness, he rubbed the back of his head. "Um...that's how I feel, anyway..."

Strangely, Chiba Takehide's cognitive self seemed to acquiesce to this. "...maybe...maybe..."

Misato apparently chose this moment to intervene. "Hey, don't discount good advice just because it's coming from a kid!" The older woman knelt down, giving the Shadow a tough pat on the shoulder. "So, here's what's going to happen. It's still the middle of week, and I get that you're busy...so you're just gonna hold off on the sexual harassment, at least until Sunday. By then, you'll be getting a summons in the mail to visit the local prosecutor's office, for an appointment on June the fourteenth. You're gonna go there, and you'll confess what you've done. But to be honest, I think they'll be interested in hearing about any conversations you had with Kuro Takehide, because if the allegations had been reported _properly_ , it wouldn't have gotten to this point to begin with."

"B-but...my cousin...to betray him would be to turn my back on _family_..."

"You've spoken so much about how important your job is to you. Almost like it's a substitute family." The woman stared intently at the Shadow's yellow eyes. "What you've done to your fellow employees...would be like abusing your fellow family, right?"

"...I suppose...yes..." The Shadow grimaced, his rodent features fading away. Chiba Takehide looked like an average Japanese man in his thirties. "...the people who work for Tojo & Sons are lovely and hard workers...they don't deserve what I've done..."

Misato grinned. "Glad we agree! So, let's cover a few more details..."

Shinji watched quietly as the woman seemed to coach the Shadow on what his real world self would do, and felt a strange twinge of disbelief. "It is quite frightening, isn't it?" He turned towards Akechi, who was looking at the scene before them with a quietly detached expression. "In the real world, Chiba Takehide will soon find his compulsions...shifting. Skewing, ever so slightly. Enough to change the decisions that he would normally make. The outline that Katsuragi-senpai is giving him...will serve as the initial conditions for a new trajectory." He smirked knowingly. "Some would consider it akin to brainwashing, or perhaps rewriting a person."

"...that's..." Terrifying? Yeah, terrifying would be a good word.

"Indeed. It is a heavy burden, that the Anti-Terror Task Force has been given, in such matters. It is not handled lightly...and that is why such emphasis is placed on following the letter of the law in all aspects of cognitive affairs, lest we be tempted to become as gods among men."

"Has...has that...happened before?"

The Chief Warden chuckled humorlessly. "It has. And the results...were not pleasant." The air hung with a heavy silence, until Akechi turned to face him with a more amiable smile. "For someone of your age and stature, I believe you handled yourself well."

"...I...I don't think I did..."

"I would disagree, but I won't contradict your personal judgment. After all, we tend to be our own worst critics." On that, Shinji could agree wholeheartedly. "I do believe this will not be the last assignment we end up working together on."

It was strange, hearing the older boy speak with such tempered confidence. "You...you think so?"

"Well...who can say? Fate is strange in many ways. But in the end, is fate not but what we make of it? Are we merely actors, or do we have free will?" His smile briefly carried a twinge of melancholy, there and gone in a blink. "Personally...I'd prefer it to be the latter."

xxxx

[And all the while](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fTNbeo7yS4), on a subconscious level, in words he had no way of knowing...a familiar voice spoke, within the depths of his being:

_I am **thou** , thou art I...  
Thou hast acquired a **new** bond._

_It shall **lead** thou to the truth  
that **parts** the seas of depravity._

_Take hold of the **Fortune** Arcana,  
and let it **guide** you  
to a new Promised Land..._

xxxx

"...maybe," muttered Shinji, even as he privately pondered the decisions that had led him to this point.

xxxx

Time seemed to pass with regularity, once the battle had ended. Departing the Shadow's Realm, the trio had emerged into the Panopticon's seemingly endless expanse. A few teleporter zaps later, and they had departed even that, leaving the prison behind.

Because...well, it certainly _felt_ like a prison, regardless if the Shadows had elected to come willingly. Was the risk of braving the Metaverse alone worth being within the clutches of the Anti-Terror Task Force? After all, at any time, a highly-trained agent could do...well, whatever they wanted, it would seem (because gods knew Misato and Akechi-san hadn't felt threatened by Takehide's Shadow). Then again, they were basically like the police, weren't they? Well, police for the mind. A police with rules, and regulations, and order, and discipline. Surely, figures of authority wouldn't let anything too horrible happen, right?

A man with orange shades flashed into his mind, and that was the end of that little hope.

It was odd, working with A.T. agents...the mere fact that he had _worked_ with them at all. What exactly could he do, realistically speaking?

What did he have that more powerful people like Misato Katsuragi and Goro Akechi did not?

Why was he an Evangelion-user?

And _why_ was he thinking about questions that there weren't any answers to? _If they knew, they'd have gotten someone better for Evangelion._ Because honestly, he was only _fourteen_. Heck, he had been fourteen for not even a week!

"You have been awfully quiet, Ikari-san."

Akechi's voice brought Shinji out of his head and into the present; they were in a different part of the Cognitive Protection Center, that looked akin to a rather freeform office environment. And freeform was _not_ an inappropriate word, since it seemed that every single desk and cubicle and computer station bore some kind of personal touch, be it straight out of sci-fi, anime, shoujo, or...a completely normal-looking desk. It seemed that in this particular place, an A.T. agent would let their thoughts roam unconstrained, no longer bound by their duties on the outside.

Even if meant watching various Archetypes of various sizes and shapes intermingle, uncaring of their presence. Was their nonchalance due to the fact that they came from the minds of agents?

"...you are still being quiet, it seems."

"Oh. Sorry. I was, uh...just...thinking."

A snort brought his attention to Misato, who was typing on a computer terminal with one hand while chugging a beer with the other. "You seem to be doing that a lot."

"There are worse habits to have, Katsuragi-senpai."

The woman loosed a satisfied belch, drawing some disgust from the more prim and proper Archetypes, and bellows of praise from the...well, _less_ than prim and proper types. "I'll drink to that Akechi-kun."

"I believe you already are," calmly pointed out Akechi.

"...huh. So I am!" She lightly tossed the beer can in a graceful arc, where it landed in the mouth of an appreciative Slime. "Well, I'm done with my report!" She swiveled in her chair, looking over the rim of her sunglasses in his direction. "So, Shinji-kun...first time dealing with a Shadow, _and_ your first time helping out the Anti-Terror Task Force. How do ya feel?"

"...um..."

"Come on, don't be shy! You can be honest."

"...well..."

The Chief Warden quietly chuckled at the back-and-forth. "I don't believe honesty is Ikari-san's problem, per se. Rather, _being_ honest is the difficulty, I take it?" The chain connecting his manacles clinked as he rubbed his chin. "After all, so many people can misconstrue honesty as rudeness. Am I wrong?"

"...uh, yes, actually," admitted Shinji, because sometimes it was safer to keep your opinions to yourself, just in case someone heard what you _really_ felt and reacted _way too out of proportion_ in the event that they didn't like what you said-

"Perhaps it can be said that you think too much," commented Akechi. "I wonder how circuitous your thoughts are, right now?"

"...very," he said, trying not to feel embarrassed and failing.

Misato chortled. "You might be right there, Akechi-kun."

"Well, I _am_ still a teenager," he helpfully pointed out. "Perhaps it would be best if you take Ikari-san out of the Metaverse, for today."

"...yeah, perhaps you're right. We've managed to do enough as is." Misato slowly rose, looking down at her erstwhile charge. Sort of. "Anyhow, I trust you won't try and go into the Metaverse on your own anymore?"

"...I will definitely try not to if I can help it. But...I may get kidnapped. Again." Wait, that didn't put Aida in the best light-

Misato cracked a smile. "I won't hold that against you. Come on, let's go." She shot her kouhai a wink. "Good working with you again, Akechi-kun. Don't be a stranger!"

"I will try not to be, Katsuragi-senpai." The older teen looked meaningfully at him, eyes filled with...well, something. What was it with people with intense expressions, lately? "Ikari-san...I will see you again."

"...okay." He dutifully bowed. "Thank you."

xxxx

As the woman and child walked away, Goro Akechi let his thoughts percolate. The other Archetypes in the room, mere remnants of stark thoughts, seemed to shy away from him by instinct. _How...interesting.  
_  
xxxx

_A quiet stranger looked back at him._

_" **So. What do you think?** " His voice was calm, and polite. Almost to a fault._

_"...I believe that he is but a child."_

_" **That goes without saying. But what do you think of his potential?** "_

_"...I am skeptical, if I must be honest. His demeanor seems...far too placid."_

_" **An understandable consequence of how he came to be here.** "_

_"...perhaps. And yet, I can't help but wonder if there were not others more suitable for our goal."_

_" **In terms of pure efficiency, maybe...but that would defeat the point. He is the one, by necessity.** "_

_"I am aware. I am simply...airing out my misgivings."_

_" **I believe he will surprise you.** "_

xxxx

 _...maybe he will._ Goro Akechi sighed, his detached expression bearing a touch of regret. _After all, I'm far from being considered a good judge of character..._

xxxx

Misato had been right about one thing, mused Shinji as he walked out of NERV's headquarters; it _had_ been a long Wednesday.

"So...I have to give you pretty good marks, for your first time in battle with a Shadow," remarked Misato Katsuragi, her red jacket fluttering in the afternoon wind. That breeze carried the smell of exhaust, the slight essence of city grunge; the warm blue of the afternoon sky, before its transition to early evening; it was a mundane reality, and one that Shinji felt a strange appreciation for. Especially after...almost dying? _Actually_ dying? The disconnect, before that shout of 'Samarecarm', had simply been too vague for it to truly sink in. "You'd probably make a pretty good agent, with enough seasoning."

"...will NERV let me?" It was more the uncertainty that ate at him, of what working for NERV would entail; he couldn't say that being an A.T. agent was necessarily _attractive_...but why was he having to make these sorts of choices as a fourteen-year old? His thoughts always seemed to come back to that.

"...can't say. If we deal with the threat of Angel Syndrome, who knows what your future will hold?"

"...Misato...why did you become an A.T. agent? How...how did you choose what you wanted to do?" He briefly fidgeted. "Y-You don't have to answer-"

"Oh don't worry about it, Shinji-kun. It'd be a bit of a long story...but I can leave with you a little something." Her smile held sad nostalgia, for a memory of something formative and painful. "I think...I no longer wanted to be chained by my own fear. And the Anti-Terror Task Force just happened to be the path I took..."

"...was it...really that simple?"

The woman shrugged. "It doesn't _have_ to be complicated. Who knows? In another life, I might have found my answer as a school teacher, or a bike rider. But I think I would found a way regardless."

"...you're really strong, Misato-san..." he admitted.

She snorted. "Hardly. I'm still trying to get my act together in other ways not fit for the ears of a kid." Those words she capped off with a _wink._ "Anyhow...you'll have tomorrow and Friday to yourself. You've earned it after today. But after school ends on Saturday, I want you to come straight to NERV." A pause. "...though, if we have an alert of Angel Syndrome within operational distance, I want you to drop everything and come running. So no Metaverse shenanigans without authorization, okay?"

"...uh-"

" _Okay?_ "

"Y-Yes ma'am! Okay!"

"Good." She gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Go on and head back to your dorm; take care of yourself." She promptly turned around - muttering about setting up a meeting? - and headed back into NERV.

The great skyscraper loomed like a tombstone over Tokyo-3; Shinji wandered why such a thought felt so appropriate. He quietly looked about, wondering where the nearest public transport was-

_BEEP BEEP._

-and blinking at the sight of an Hakone Academy high school student sitting on a black scooter, pulling a red rickshaw - bearing a stylish logo for _Proto Transport_ \- behind it. The student in question, wearing large eyeglasses, and bearing a head full of frizzy black hair, looked intently at him. "Need a lift?"

"...actually, yes." _How convenient._ "Um...what's the fare-?"

"I'll charge NERV's general account."

"...uh-"

"You'd be surprised how many employees need a lift."

"...okay." Shinji gingerly got into the back of the rickshaw, buckling himself in. "...uh..." Nah, of _course_ he would have some kind of license, there was no way a transport service would let a high-schooler work otherwise, and _why_ did he look familiar? "Um...have I seen you somewhere...?"

"Probably. I have a few part-time jobs around the city."

"...oh." That might have explained it. "You're...very responsible, senpai...er..."

"Asking for a name?"

"Yes...?"

The student chuckled, drawing some tinted motorist's goggles over his eyes. "I have no name. Call me whatever you like."

"...um...?" Shinji wasn't sure if he was joking.

Then the scooter's motor _rumbled_ and _wait a second scooter motors shouldn't sound that loud_ and then they were _off going WAY TOO FAST_ and Shinji lost himself to screaming and hanging on for dear life.

xxxx

The nameless student's scooter puttered to a stop by the curb, Hakone Academy's dorms looming across a green field. "Here you go."

Shinji Ikari nervously stumbled out, his heart still beating at a physically improbable rate.

"Take care, little kouhai!" The scooter motor roared as the he jerked the handles to the left, pulling the empty rickshaw down an alleyway across the street.

Mere moments later, a trio of police cars - sirens blaring - swerved in front of the alleyway, barely unable to fit through.

Somehow, in spite of everything, _that student_ had been the most harrowing part of his entire day. "... _ugh_..." he audibly groaned, suddenly feeling _extremely_ tired. He trudged along the walkway towards the Izanagi Dorms, too exhausted to care about the students staring his way, and _oh yeah_ he had kind of been marched out of the dorms this morning by Ayanami and two men in black, and _that's right_ he was wearing a NERV uniform. Wonderful.

It was this general malaise that clouded Shinji when he nearly bumped into Kensuke Aida, _also_ wearing a NERV uniform of his own. Somehow, the bespectacled boy looked even _more_ tired than he did. It probably had something to do with all of the technical manuals he was carrying. "...hey Ikari."

"...Aida-san."

"What was your day like?"

"...I fought a Shadow. I think I nearly died."

"Huh. Neat."

"You?"

"...became an intern for NERV. Was given a lot of homework. Dr. Akagi's a _slave driver._ "

"...huh. That's rough."

The duo trudged to their dorm room, quietly entering it. Kaworu Nagisa was humming to himself as he worked at his desk, while Toji Suzuhara was reading from a comic book on his bed. The moment they came within view, Toji glared at them with _laser-like intensity._ "The hell happened with you two today?"

An unintelligible sound came from Kensuke's mouth.

Toji turned his gaze towards Shinji. "Well?!"

Shinji blurted, "I helped fight a rat-faced pervert in a speedsuit that turned into a rat-powered robot."

Toji threw his hands up, absolutely _done_ with them.

"...well, it sounds like you had a fun day," chirped Nagisa.

"...fine, _be that way._ Like I care," he grumbled, flippantly pointing at their desks. "The Class Rep dropped off today's notes and coursework for you. Be prepared to get interrogated tomorrow."

More unintelligible noises oozed past Kensuke's lips, as he went over to his desk. The various technical manuals resounded with a large _thud_ , and he slowly got to work on _things.  
_  
Shinji settled for grabbing his SDAT player, jamming the earbuds into his head and _collapsing_ onto his bed. He sluggishly pressed the 'play' button. Waiting for the familiar classical music to lull him to sleep.

Alas, he hadn't checked the tape beforehand, as a pleasantly blue DAT cassette began to roll...

xxxx

_[...and then his eyes blinked open.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T19Gl1YUNWE) He was sitting in a metal chair in an empty auditorium; the short and bizarre man was there as before, amidst curtains of blue velvet. His silver-haired assistant, however, was sitting on her feet in another metal chair in front of him, staring eagerly at him._

_"Hi!" chirped Sokila, hands gripped onto her knees._

_"Welcome back to the Velvet Room," said Igor. "You have been through quite a bit today, haven't you?"_

_"...yes," admitted Shinji, looking over Sokila's head. "That tape..."_

_"It was your key to this place. As I said previously, your next visit would be of your own accord...and here you are."_

_"...I didn't check the tape before turning it on," he admitted._

_"And yet you are here, nonetheless. Many journeys are unexpected, yet can have surprising destinations. These past days have been a testament to that."_

_"...I guess so." The Metaverse, and the Cognitive Protection Center; Personas, Archetypes, Shadows...and interesting roommates. Mostly. "So...why am I here now?"_

_Sokila chirped, "to see us, of course!" She nearly jumped out of her seat with excitement, barely catching herself. Alas, her momentum was enough to send her into the floor, crashing chest first. "Owie..."_

_Shinji impulsively stepped forward, helping the young girl to her feet. "A-Are you okay?!"_

_"...m'fine...I'm fine..." she slowly sat back down on her chair, curling up and rocking back and forth. "...m'not very good at this..."_

_He stared helplessly up at Igor, who merely chuckled in a genial manner. "Sokila is on a journey of her own; her destination is as yet unknown, like yours. How often shall your roads cross? That, my dear guest, is a decision you will have to make for yourself." He grabbed two cards off the top of his deck, taking one in each hand. "The Magician," he said, gesturing with the card in his right hand, portraying hands and abstract magical symbols, underneath an infinity sign. "Action and self-confidence, bound with immaturity and manipulation...and the Wheel of Fortune," he continued, gesturing with the card in his left hand, portraying a many-spoked wheel, prominent among the elements. "What goes up must come down, and vice-versa; an acknowledgment of the fate that binds, even as one tries to seize their own destiny..." His beady eyes stared intensely at him as he flipped the cards over, unveiling two familiar people. "Do these things fit Kensuke Aida and Goro Akechi, in your eyes?"_

_"...actually...yes. They do." Unnervingly so, for Aida. As far as Akechi-san...well, he was a Chief Warden in spite of having a self-image of one in chains. "How do these...arcana...work...?"_

_"The answers cannot be guaranteed with perfect accuracy, for the bonds on a human heart differ from person to person. Your Social Links mean different things to you, than they would to someone else. And yet, because you have awakened to your power, they can have much greater effects..." Igor slapped his hands together; with a mere shifting of his hands, the cards had vanished, leaving only a single card: the Fool. "Hamlet...a fine Persona indeed."_

_Sokila perked up at that. "Yeah! He's pretty cool!"_

_"Er...thanks?"_

_"However, you are not limited to just Hamlet...for your Persona ability is that of the **Wild Card** : the power to exhibit multiple facets and masks, with which to face myriad challenges."_

_"...wait, it is? How?"_

_"How you have such a power is less important than the reality that you possess it; as your Social Links grow in power, and as your mind experiences new things, the more Personas you will be able to wield. Think now, of the various things you have seen, in the world of the human consciousness: the concrete forms of human thought, and the dark phantasms of the human psyche; from these encounters, I can give birth to new Personas for you to use."_

_Shinji blinked, feeling utterly lost._

_"Their forms may be fleeting and vague within the mind's eye...but do not fear, for your memories are a testament to what you have experienced. Never shy away from the things that continuously form the person you become...for that is the nature of the Fool: symbolized by zero, seemingly empty, yet endowed with infinite possibilities! A Fool is capable of becoming anything...so do not dread the road you walk."_

_"...I'll try. I guess? I'm still kind of lost..."_

_"Such is life. Yet I have faith that you will perform marvelously."_

_"Yeah!" cheered Sokila. "I bet you'll be awesome, no matter_ what _you do!"_

_"...thank you, Sokila-san."_

_The silver-haired girl puffed her cheeks out, as if annoyed by the honorific. "...you can call me 'chan'...if you want. But I'm a big girl, so I guess 'san' is okay..."_

_Shinji actually smiled, charmed by the little girl's endearing mannerisms. "...okay then, Sokila-chan."_

_She fidgeted in place, looking_ really _pleased by the honorific in spite of trying REAL hard not to be.  
_  
xxxx

[And all the while](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5fTNbeo7yS4), on a subconscious level, in words he had no way of knowing...a familiar voice spoke, within the depths of his being:

_I am **thou** , thou art I...  
Thou hast acquired a **new** bond._

_It shall **lead** thou to the truth  
that **parts** the seas of depravity._

_Take hold of the **Star** Arcana,  
and let it **guide** you  
to a new Promised Land..._

xxxx

_Shinji blinked, the starkness of that odd feeling somehow more noticeable in this place. "...huh."_

_Sokila perked up. "Was that a Social Link? Am **I** a Social Link? Does that mean I'm...uh...your Confident now?!"_

_"Confid **a** nt," impulsively corrected Shinji._

_"Yeah, that thing!"_

_"...um...I guess-?"_

_The girl squealed, jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck. "YES! That means you have to come and visit even more now! Or else your Social Link thingy won't get strong!"_

_"...I...I guess so," he admitted, still someone bewildered, and yet pleased by how inordinately happy it made the little child. It felt good, deep down. "...I'll make sure to visit more."_

_"YAY!"_

_Igor chuckled, as one who had expected this outcome. "The Star...a symbol of faith and hope, an icon of joy and peace; one who brings glad tidings, even in the midst of gloom and ill omens...how fitting. For indeed, the mystery that lies ahead of you is a dire one indeed."_

_Shinji blinked, looking back at the bizarre old man. "...the mystery of Angel Syndrome, you mean?"_

_"Among other things, my dear guest. You have learned and experienced much about the power of the Persona...and yet, that is not the only power within your possession." He leaned forward, toothy grin widening imperceptibly. "In six days, there shall be a **new moon**. My advice is that you be wary, of what may come on that day. But I believe you will do well, regardless of what could happen."_

_...well, that certainly didn't sound ominous at all.  
_

xxxx

**END OF 6/10/2015**

xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shinji keeping that Persona Protagonist tradition going with oddball answers: "I helped fight a rat-faced pervert in a speedsuit that turned into a rat-powered robot."
> 
> Currently, Hamlet has the following techniques:
> 
> Mudo: Low chance of Dark insta-kill to one target.  
> Tentarafoo - Causes Panic (more in line with P3 instead of Confuse as it causes in P4/P5) to multiple targets.  
> Psi - Deals light Psy damage to one target.  
> Cleave - Deals light Physical damage to one target.
> 
> Anyhow, Akechi certainly isn't suspicious at all, nope nope nope. *innocent smile*
> 
> As of this point in time, Shinji has the following Confidants (in order of occurrence):
> 
> Misato Katsuragi: Sun  
> Gendo Ikari: Devil  
> Ritsuko Akagi: Moon  
> Kōzō Fuyutsuki: Hierophant  
> Kensuke Aida: Magician  
> Goro Akechi: Fortune  
> Sokila: Star
> 
> Needless to say, it's somewhat lopsided relative to the normal path of the Fool. But for a character from Evangelion, such an inverted path is strangely sensible...


	8. Thursday - June 11, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misato demands answers from Rei. Shinji tries establishing new connections at school, as the question of an extracurricular club comes up.

_Sokila's grin was bright and cheerful, glowing as the sun._

_"Remember, we talked about this, right?"_

_She bounced up and down on her toes, barely containing herself._

_"Next time you see me..."_

_The faint haze of blue..._

_"...I wanna see a snowman that shoots **fire!** It'll be so cool!"_

_...began to brighten-_

xxxx

/Thursday: June 11, 2015/

/Room 23, 2nd Floor, Izanagi Dorms, Hakone Academy/

Shinji Ikari opened his eyes, memories of that other realm fading quickly. Impressions were made, seared into his thoughts. For some reason, he pondered a frigid Archetype producing fire. "...huh." That had been...interesting. At least he didn't feel tired. Grabbing his NERV-issue phone, he winced at the time: just past five in the morning. Classes were still hours away. Glancing around, he saw Toji Suzuhara sprawled on his lower bunk, but Kensuke Aida was actually slumped over his desk, surrounded by notebooks and manuals. An impulsive wince crossed his face - _poor Aida-san_ \- as he leaned over his bed, looking up; he barely caught the profile of Kaworu Nagisa, still sleeping. _Guess I'm the first one up...  
_  
Well, he did have coursework to do, didn't he?

Sighing, Shinji pulled himself out of his lower bunk, slothfully trudging towards his desk. The various forms seemed to stare menacingly at him, as though they could come to life and bite him.

 _...I wonder if there are Archetypes that look like textbooks?  
_  
What if they had _teeth?  
_  
An impulsive shiver went down his spine as he pulled out his chair, intending to at least get some work done before the siren call of breakfast beckoned.

xxxx

/Room 1, 2nd Floor, Izanami Dorms, Hakone Academy/

Rei Ayanami stared down at her phone quietly.

 **MK: We need to talk about a certain someone.  
MK: A guy in a purple tux, with red hair; ring any bells?  
MK: Get over to NERV as soon as you wake up.  
**  
The Major had sent those messages late last night. She had expected something like this. _How tiresome._ And yet, it was part of her role, and so she would acquiesce...no matter how much said role had grown to vex her.

With a quiet sigh, she quietly put on her school uniform before standing in the center of her room. Stilling her thoughts and feeling for her own soul, Rei closed her eyes as spirit and mind began to synchronize...

xxxx

_...and she emerged into that world of grayscale, where everything was loose and not quite nailed down. Physical and metaphysical reality tried to grab her, yet were unable to do so._

_As long as she willed otherwise, she was untouchable by such trifling things like space or time._

_She slipped away, phasing through walls and molecules; she curved around the residual A.T. Fields of the people all around her, their very presence tangible in a way beyond merely human senses. Yet, everyone was bound together by that same measure, never truly separate from one another, as though the boundaries of the soul were mere fiction._

_How true that was, in more ways than one; the Beast within despaired, as she ever did._

_A brisk walk was how it seemed for her, and yet it had been far swifter than that; she found herself beneath the bowels of NERV's Headquarters, standing outside a conference room. A familiar soul lied within._

_She forcefully withdrew her mind and soul-_

xxxx

...and thus she emerged with a sharp _snap_ of static, as atoms crashed back into a fully physical form. Without hesitation, she opened the doors, staring at the woman sitting at the head of the table. "Good morning, Major Katsuragi."

Misato huffed, looking at her with a sense of weariness. "It always freaks me out how you and Asuka can do that."

"Evangelion-users are unlike anyone else; were it not so, Project E would not have its efficacy." With sufficient training and understanding, Shinji Ikari would be able to do the same.

"Yeah yeah, preaching the choir. Take a seat." Right as Rei sat down, Misato went for the proverbial jugular. "Who is this **Mister P**?"

She was not surprised by Major Katsuragi's question. "He is an individual of uncertain origin."

"And yet you know him."

"So to speak."

Misato rapped her knuckles against the table. "Cut the crap, Ayanami," she ground out, teeth clenched tightly. "After I sent Shinji-kun home yesterday, I pulled text logs from both of your phones. I also pulled the audio from the van you used to bring Shinji-kun and Aida to NERV yesterday. From what it looks like, you _sent_ him to retrieve those boys from the Metaverse. You _know_ who he is."

Katsuragi's doggedness was expected. Vexing, but characteristic of her. "Not completely," she admitted.

"Tell me everything you know."

"I will not." Misato would pursue Mister P to the ends of the earth, if she had but the _smallest_ morsel. Regardless of her own misgivings about Pen-Pen, she could not allow Misato to interfere. "Whatever you may believe, he is not a threat to you or to Shinji Ikari."

"That's not good enough," she growled. "I **order** you to tell me everything you know."

Rei sighed, and repeated, "I will not."

Misato actually looked _shocked._ "...this bout of insubordination is very unlike you."

"If you say so," she coolly replied.

BAM, went Misato's fist onto the table. "Damn it Rei, I _will_ pull rank on you if I have to!"

Rei arched an eyebrow. "Rank, you say?" She shook her head. "You are on loan from the Anti-Terror Task Force. You are Director of Operations only when it comes to deploying NERV assets against Acolytes and Ghosts. When it comes to rank, I am ultimately subordinate only to Commander Ikari."

"...then I'll definitely have a word with him about your behavior." The woman wanted to say more. A _lot_ more, Rei could tell. "...I'm only trying to protect you kids."

"I am aware."

"Then why hold back on who this guy is?! What does he have on you!?"

"You miss the point, Major Katsuragi. You do not need to know. That is all there is to it."

"You're not allowed to _make_ that decision."

"You are wrong. I am allowed to do many things." Rei slowly stood up from her chair. "It is almost time for class." She turned and began walking away.

"We're not done here yet!"

The blunette briefly stopped. "You would not be able to stop me." She let her words - a threat? A promise? A mere statement of fact? - hang in the air. "That is what it means to be an Evangelion-user in this world." And so she left, leaving Misato Katsuragi alone. She did not venture into that strange in-between, to return to Hakone Academy. Not yet. She opted for the nearest elevator, if only to collect her thoughts.

So many thoughts. So...very... _many._

There was a brief pinch in her right hand. She held it up, staring listlessly at the bloody wounds her fingernails had gouged into her palm. A lapse; a bout of weakness; forgivable, in the long run. It would heal before she ever set foot back onto Hakone Academy.  
 _  
I am tired.  
_  
So very tired.

xxxx

/Class 2-A, Junior High Branch, Hakone Academy/

Classes had been going okay. So far. For some reason, the Class Representative kept a wary eye on him, every so often. Why? He wasn't sure. He simply focused on the words of their history instructor.

"-every nation has epochal events, of sorts, that signify changes in the way that _everything_ works. For America, you have events like their own Revolutionary War, or their Civil War; for China, there was the Mongolian invasion that established foreigner control for the first time in their entire history, or the Xinhai Revolution that ended their dynastic rule, or the triumph of the Communist Party over the Nationalist Party; there's Second Impact, of course, but that applies to _everyone_. Japan's no different." Makoto Hyuga, an even-keeled man with a head of thick, slicked brown hair, readjusted his large eyeglasses. "Much of our history is colored by war, and as we've previously discussed, it was a practical constant during the Sengoku period."

 _We were covering this at my old school,_ thought Shinji, somewhat relieved that he wasn't going to be left out in the proverbial cold.

"However, all things come to an end, and power would eventually consolidate itself. We turn to the _Three Unifiers_ : Ieyasu Tokuguwa, Hideyoshi Toyotomi, and the third...well, anyone who's read any manga or played a game set during that timeframe would know the third. Ikari-kun?"

"Yes, sensei?"

"Who was the third Unifier?"

 _...I should know this one._ Panic time. _I should know this one!_ "Um...it was...Mitsuhide Akechi...?" There were several titters and snickers from around him. _AAAAAAAAAGH.  
_  
Hyuga-sensei's eyeglasses suddenly seemed to go opaque. "...looks like someone never read _Flame of Recca._ A wrong answer, but close, in a sense. Ayanami-san?"

"The third Unifier was Nobunaga Oda."

"Correct! And would you happen to know the relation between Mitsuhide Akechi and Nobunaga Oda?"

"Akechi was a retainer of Oda. His rebellion ultimately led to Oda's death."

"Indeed!" Hyuga-sensei began writing rapidly on the chalkboard. "We'll cover Mitsuhide Akechi's role more thoroughly when we discuss the Honnō-ji Incident, but Nobunaga Oda left an indelible mark on our history. Through innovative military tactics and brutal methods, Nobunaga would gain control over much of Honshu during his life, which is why a lot of his fictional characterizations range from evil and heartless to downright demonic. There are certainly some exceptions to that, but the overwhelming majority depict him as such. His rise to power as a daimyō began in the Owari Province..."

Besides Shinji, Kensuke Aida - still looking somewhat sleepy - quietly whispered, " _How do you miss Nobunaga Oda? Toyotomi maybe, but NOBUNAGA?_ "

 _Please stop reminding me,_ he mentally groaned. He would've blamed Goro Akechi for the mere mental association that his name carried, but that would've been rude and unfair.

" _When we find time, I'm making you play_ Nobunaga's Ambition _ **.**_ "

A silent but merciless glare from Hikari Horaki halted Aida's whispering in its tracks.

And so classes continued.

xxxx

Lunchtime rolled around.

Shinji Ikari blinked as the Class Representative sat across from him, a forkful of fried chicken hovering in the air. "...uh...hi?"

"You and Aida-san were absent yesterday," remarked Hikari Horaki.

"...yes." Had no one told her? Was he about to be upbraided for getting _kidnapped_ , for all intents and purposes?

"Suzuhara told me yesterday what he knew. It would make sense, given that Ayanami was absent as well. I'm not here to get on your case for that."

"...okay." Then why was she here?

The pigtailed girl soldiered on, "in spite of what you may have heard about me...I'm a reasonable person." A pause. "Well, I try to be."

Strangely enough, _none_ of their classmates were looking in their direction, save for Aida (who seemed somewhat remorseful and agonized) and Suzuhara (who looked vaguely annoyed...then again, that was a common expression as far as Shinji was concerned). Was something bad going to happen? "...um...I actually haven't heard that much about you." He generally ignored gossip as much as possible...except when it was about him, but that was only reasonable, right?

"...ah." Horaki seemed vaguely surprised. "That's very admirable of you, Ikari-san. More students could stand to focus instead of wasting their energy on rumormongering." Shinji quickly bit into the chicken nugget, hoping she wouldn't find it rude. "Anyway, I just wanted to encourage you to keep up with your studies. And to join a club...preferably this afternoon."

"...okay...?"

Horaki sighed. "I just want you to enjoy your life as a student. Truly, I do." She glanced over to where Rei Ayanami was sitting, by herself. "I'm aware that Ayanami does a lot of 'work' with NERV. And, judging by what little Fuyutsuki-sensei was allowed to tell me, you're in a similar situation." She looked back at him, looking slightly softer. "I don't want you to end up like her."

"Like her?" he blurted out.

"Like...like someone who's only going through the motions. Who doesn't appear to enjoy anything." Horaki frowned, briefly looking at the world beyond their class windows. "I can't claim to know her story. I've tried to get her to open up, but she remains closed off. It just seems...sad. That's all."

"...you're that worried about me?" he asked, faintly flummoxed. "You don't even know me."

The Class Rep flushed, not with embarrassment, but indignation. "I'm not the Class Representative because it makes me _look_ good." She leaned forward - and _huh_ , her freckles were actually kind of distinctive - and admitted, "it has its own headaches. And not a lot of people appreciate it."

"Then why do it?"

"Aside from the fact that someone has to do it?" She smiled sadly. "I want my classmates to do well. That's all there is to it."

 _...huh._ How selfless of her.

xxxx

And all the while, on a subconscious level, in words he had no way of knowing...a familiar voice spoke, within the depths of his being:

_I am **thou** , thou art I...  
Thou hast acquired a **new** bond._

_It shall **lead** thou to the truth  
that **parts** the seas of depravity._

_Take hold of the **Empress** Arcana,  
and let it **guide** you  
to a new Promised Land..._

xxxx

Feeling rather heartened by her generosity, he responded, "okay then. I'll...I'll do my best."

Horaki smiled; genuinely, he believed. "That's all I ever demand of anyone. It's just that, well...not everyone gives their best, in my experience." She stood up, politely bowing at him. "I'll leave you to your lunch, Ikari-san."

"Oh. Thank you." A light smile impulsively grew on his face. _Well...that was pleasant._ He prepared to bite into some soybeans when he looked out of his peripheral vision; Aida was shaking his head with a knowing grimace...and Suzuhara was looking at him with a more concrete sense of annoyance. Perhaps with actual irritation. _What did I do now?_ Oh well. It wasn't like he could do anything about it. _Huh...I wonder what club I should join?_ he mused.

Soon enough, lunchtime was over, and classes resumed.

xxxx

Classes had ended for the day.

Shinji Ikari walked through the halls of Hakone Academy, wracking his brain to make a decision.

Hikari Horaki had been kind enough to provide a pamphlet detailing all of the various clubs that were available. Kensuke Aida had _also_ been kind enough to scribble in his opinions about said clubs when he hadn't been looking. The overall variety was somewhat bewildering, especially compared to his last school...then again, Hakone Academy was a pretty massive place.

Alas, it seemed continuing on with his _prior_ club of choice would be impossible, as it simply didn't exist at Hakone Academy. _No Farming Club for me, then._ There wasn't even a Garden Club as a decent substitute! _I guess the Cooking Club is a possibility_. Then again, cooking felt _weird_ when he wasn't able to do it for someone else, and it wasn't like his dorm had the proper facilities for it outside of the common rooms, which were _way_ too open and public to actually cook in.

Having unreasonable hang-ups was _hard_ , sometimes.

 _Maybe the Music Club?_ That one seemed pleasant enough...though, maybe the type of music wouldn't be too his taste. There were the various sports clubs, which didn't really interest him too much...even though some of the choices were downright weird. _What kind of junior high school has a MARKSMEN Club?!_ Then again, most high schools these days had one, so maybe it wasn't that weird?

Some of Aida's notes were oddly helpful. So to speak. The Supernatural, Spiritual and Religion Clubs were circled, leading to the words ' **these may be helpful for providing extra Ghost tactics! Not exactly my cup of tea, but who knows what you'll be able to pull off with your Evangelion? Seriously, I'd really like to know what it is you can do with it** '. If nothing else, that was a sure sign for him to _stay away_ , because he was going to be dealing with that sort of thing often enough with NERV as it was...and clubs were supposed to be enjoyed. Ideally. _Then again, they might be useful...?_ He briefly passed over some more notes - next to the Track Club, Aida had written ' **Toji goes here. It might help you bond. Or it may make him more annoyed. It's fifty-fifty, at this point** ' - and paused at the _Persona_ Club. His roommate's notes were...less than charitable: ' **nothing but a bunch of posers. They have no _true_ knowledge of what an A.T. agent does. Two thumbs down! XP**'

 _...I think I'm good._ Because again, he would have enough to deal with Personas _outside_ of school, as it was. _Maybe I'm looking at this wrong?_ Maybe it would be best to choose a club that wouldn't be too strenuous or physically demanding? There was the Art Club, the Astronomy Club, the History Club, the Hiking Club, the Gaming Club, the Movie Club...there were just so many choices! _Do I really have to pick one?_ Maybe he would default to the 'Going-Home' Club, and simply not pick one. It was voluntary, right? _Though, Horaki-san didn't make it SOUND voluntary...AGGGGH._ His mind kept going in circles, even as he walked rather aimlessly down the halls, instinctively avoiding walking into other people. _Maybe I should flip a coin? Or just pick one at random?_ No, randomly picking a club would turn out _horribly_ for him, going by his luck. _Knowing me, I'd end up in the Psychology Club, or the Cheerleading Club, or the Comedy Club._ Because if there was at least one thing he had no business trying to be, it was _funny. What do I choose...?  
_  
"You've walked past the teachers' lounge three times in the past five minutes."

Shinji's entire thought process ground to a halt around the same time his feet did. He robotically looked up, staring into the face of his homeroom teacher. "Er...hello, Fuyutsuki-sensei."

"Trying to decide which club to join?"

"Y-Yes."

The older man sighed, his face bearing a whiff of nostalgia. "Everyone has that struggle, in some form or fashion. You're no different, and neither was Yui-kun."

"...my mother...?" he dumbly said.

Fuyutsuki gestured towards the door to the teachers' shared office space. "I believe I previously promised you some stories. Maybe they'll help you come to a decision."

Shinji looked around the elongated lounge, formed from three rooms joined end-to-end; two rows of extended tables stretched across that expanse, hosting desk-sized cubicle walls that marked out each teacher's place. They were low enough to see over, yet high enough for forms and charts and pictures to be tacked on. The walls were otherwise lined with filing cabinets, doubtlessly filled with academic records of all kinds. He watched several teachers working - Ibuki-sensei, Aoba-sensei, and Ooi-sensei were writing diligently at their desks; Takao-sensei and Hyuga-sensei were amiably chatting about something - while Fuyutsuki-sensei took a seat at his own place. "Are you aware of my history, Ikari-kun?"

"Oh. Um...not really, sensei."

The older man quietly shifted a few stacks of papers, revealing a small picture frame. A considerably younger Fuyutsuki was pictured, alongside two other women - one with short and messy burgundy hair, the other wearing glasses with black hair in a bob cut - and an even older man in a white suit, with sterling silver hair and a goatee. " _Katsuhito and his Terrible Trio_ ; that's what we were called in the Eighties."

"Katsuhito...?"

" **Katsuhito Ikari** was one of the pioneers of Metaphysical Biology. His contemporaries Takeharu Kirijo and Eiichiro Takeba were similarly important in the development of Cognitive Psience. As such, many deemed it fitting that Dr. Ikari's students would be interested in the interaction between the two fields." He prodded at the white-suited man in the photo. "That man right there was your grandfather. Your mother's father, to be precise."

"...oh." How strange. Here was evidence of a family member: a tangible connection to his own past, to where he had come from. And yet, he was somewhat...blank. Was that wrong? Was it because he hadn't really known much about his grandfather to begin with? _Huh._ "...my grandfather..." His mother's father...wait. His _mother's_ father? "Then...Ikari is...?"

Fuyutsuki smiled, his lips twisting into something wry and wiry. "It was your mother's surname. Your father actually took it, when he married your mother. His reasons...well, there was plenty of speculation about why, back then. But that's a story for another time." He looked back at the decades-old photo. "I'm not sure where the 'Terrible Trio' name took hold. But people applied it to **Naoko Akagi** , **Wakaba Isshiki** , and myself. Maybe because we as a group somehow blew up the university labs on at least four separate occasions."

"...four?" _Why is that the thing that jumps out at you?!_ he berated himself.

Fortunately, Fuyutsuki-sensei apparently found his question amusing instead of insulting. "Personally, I was always unfairly blamed. I mostly focused on the abstract portions of metaphysical biology; given that Naoko-chan and Wakaba-chan were more into the applied science _s_ , I always said it was _their_ fault. Alas, we were all viewed in tandem, much to the chagrin of Ikari-sensei."

Shinji tried visualizing a younger Fuyutsuki bantering with the two women in the photo about complicated concepts and strange theories. _Wakaba Isshiki and Naoko Akagi...I wonder if she's related to Dr. Akagi?_ Surely not; his life wasn't _that_ convenient or coincidental. It was a big world, after all, and there were a lot of people in it. "...so...how did you meet my mother?"

"Academically speaking, it would be after she became my kouhai at Osaka University in 1995... _but_ , being close to Ikari-sensei, meeting his family was inevitable." He opened a drawer, which was cluttered with various knick-knacks and trinkets. "I believe this photo with your mother was from...1986? She would have been nine, then."

 _An actual photo?_ Shinji gulped.

(His sensei looked at him with that strange sadness again. "Unfortunately, I wasn't able to obtain any photos of your mother. When I requested them, your father said that none were left.")

 _An actual photo._ His memory of his mother was...vague. Vague was a good word. Yet, there was something far more _raw_ about that ambiguity, relative to his grandfather. Where Katsuhito Ikari had drawn little in the way of reaction - _and wow, that thought made him feel like a MASSIVE jerk_ \- the thought of a picture of _Yui Ikari_ made his breath draw short. His narrowed in on Fuyutsuki-sensei's hand as it pulled out a laminated photo, which revealed...what was that sound? It had been sharp, loud, lighthearted...wait. He had just laughed.

He had laughed impulsively at the photo, acting without conscious input. His hands had already clamped over his mouth, instinctively mortified at such a noise. But really, he couldn't be blamed! It was just too... _cute!_ Unexpectedly so!

"It is quite the photo, isn't it?" remarked the man with a knowing smile. In it, a brown-haired girl, clad in an adult's lab coat, was posing dramatically; all the while, she was standing upon the shoulders of Fuyutsuki-sensei and Isshiki, with Akagi standing to the side. It was the little details that did it: the weary look on the man's face, Isshiki's askew glasses, the fact that Akagi was pointing and laughing at them both, and the grin on his mother's face that just _screamed_ Childish Rambunctiousness. "It was...a simpler time, for many of us."

Shinji, trusting himself not to laugh anymore, stared intently at the image of his mother's face. _She looks like me._ Or rather, _he_ looked like her. There was a striking familiarity, looking at her youthful face. "...can...can I...?"

"...those times were precious to me, Ikari-kun," said Fuyutsuki, as though divining the answer to his unfinished question. "And photos like these are especially so...however, I certainly wouldn't be opposed to providing you a copy."

"...thank you, sensei."

As the older man stood up to head to the copy machine, he had one more question. "Are you still having difficulty with picking a club?"

"...oh. Right. Clubs." Shinji pulled the pamphlet back up, looking at the available selections. For some reason, the sense of anxiety had largely vanished. "...do you have any suggestions?"

The older man chuckled. "Think of the things that you enjoy, or that you find relaxing...and then weigh those against what you want out of your _time_ at a club. Think about that while I make a copy, and then we'll discuss."

"...okay."

xxxx

True enough, Fuyutsuki-sensei had been helpful in the end...in more ways than one.

Shinji stared at the color copy of the old photo, worried that the picture would up and vanish if he looked away. _I should get this framed.  
_  
Before long, he ended up in front of the door of a particular clubroom, one that he had ultimately settled on after several minutes of conversing with his homeroom teacher. Delicately placing the photo into his book bag, he then knocked - _lightly_ \- on the door several times; he had been advised that walking in unannounced would have been considered especially rude by the club's current members.

Sure enough, after several seconds, the door was opened ever so slightly. "Um...can I help you?" asked the girl on the other end.

"Um, yes, actually. I'm...here to join the Literature Club."

"Oh...really?"

Why did she sound so bewildered by that idea? "...yes?"

"...well, I guess I can't say no." The girl - bearing large eyeglasses, long black hair in an old-fashioned _hime_ cut, and a tiny mole below her lips - slowly opened the door. "I'm the club's president, **Mayumi Yamagishi**. I...hope you enjoy your time here."

 _That's the plan_ , mused Shinji. Truth be told, he had defaulted to the most practical of reasons for joining the Literature Club.

First: based on his own suspicions regarding NERV and the Anti-Terror Task Force, he was likely going to be preoccupied for the foreseeable future. Thus, a physically or mentally taxing club was _verboten.  
_  
Second: just having some time set aside where he could sit down and read a book _without_ the fate of his academic career (and-slash-or the fate of the _world_ ) riding on it sounded just _dandy.  
_  
Third: ...no, that was pretty much it.

 _...put like that, those sound pretty selfish._ At least they were sensible reasons to be selfish...yeah, that sounded somewhat better. _I wonder if I can get away with napping in here?  
_  
"So...what brought you to the Literature Club...?" inquired Yamagishi, school uniform covered by a yellow sweater vest of sorts. "Y-You don't have to answer, if you don't want to..."

"I...guess I just wanted something peaceful and quiet," he honestly answered, looking at the various students sitting around on beanbag chairs and cushions, caught up in reading various novels or textbooks. "Not that I mean to make it sound boring, or anything-!"

"No no, that's okay, I get it," nervously assuaged the club president. "Um...our members...are those who are more interested in reading than doing anything else, really..." She nervously scratched at the tiny beauty mark above her chin. "At least this way, we have a place to ourselves, and aren't really hassled by anyone..."

"...I see." The fact that none of the other club members piped up to challenge or dispute her assertion said plenty. _So this club is full of people who kind of want to keep to themselves, and simply read without being bothered._ Truly, he had picked a winner! "...so...do I just grab something and start reading...?" he asked, pointing at the various bookshelves lining the walls.

A rather lanky boy, reading some sort of thick nonfictional book, huffed. "That's the idea," he droned.

Yamagishi was not so sarcastic. "Oh, of course. Any of our books are available to read. We...are _supposed_ to discuss what we're reading, and talk about the kinds of ideas they promote...literary analysis...stuff like that..." she murmured nervously. "But...our supervisor, Aoba-sensei, kinda lets us do our thing, so he can focus on the other clubs he enjoys more...which we don't really mind, honestly, so...everyone wins...?"

"...okay then." Shinji scanned the various titles - the vast majority being works translated into Japanese, but with a fair selection being in English for practice with the language - and paused at one in particular. _Huh...so he's based on something that was really real._ He had understood Misato's words about the Archetypes and Personas within the cognitive world being based on figures of folklore, so it shouldn't have been any surprise that his Persona was the same...but still, it was kind of _weird._ "I think I'll start with this one," he said, grabbing a book in Japanese titled _The Tragedy of Hamlet, Prince of Denmark._

Yamagishi blinked. "A work of Shakespeare? He's really important when it comes to English works, so that's a good choice...I don't know if that translation gets the archaic English words across that well, though..." She opened her mouth to ask something else, before clamming it shut. A few seconds passed. "...well, enjoy your reading." The girl quickly returned to a rather old-looking recliner chair, sitting down and returning to her own book, which was marked with the title of _Kokoro_.

Shinji nodded, finding an empty beanbag of his own. Content that at least the next couple of hours were going to be relatively uneventful, he opened it and began reading. _Act One. Scene One, Elsinore...a platform before the castle...FRANCISCO at his post, enter to him BERNARDO?_ Shinji blinked, feeling somewhat flummoxed; Hamlet was a _play?  
_  
Well...reading a play as though it were a novel was certainly going to be...interesting.

xxxx

/2nd Floor, Izanagi Dorm, Hakone Academy/

Evening was in full swing; Shinji Ikari, carrying a small bowl of microwaved rice and spices from the common kitchens, felt a sense of...satisfaction.

("Feel free to take it with you," said Yamagishi, quietly trying to push the _Hamlet_ book into his hands. "Just keep reading...if you have time, that is. We meet every Monday, Tuesday, Thursday...though, don't let that stop you from reading whenever you want to...okay?" A pause. It lasted several seconds. "...yeah...so...bye?")

 _Yamagishi-san was...nice._ He had ended up in a club that was bound to be relatively enjoyable; he had gotten a photo of his _mother_ from Fuyutsuki-sensei; and he had managed to get through the day relatively intact! _One Oda-sized flub aside, classes went okay._ And he had apparently gotten on the good side of the Class Representative! _Today went...well._ That was okay to admit, right? His luck as of late had been so positively _horrid_ that even trying to think of a day going well seemed _hey Suzuhara was walking beside him now._ "...hi?"

"Hrm," grunted the jock.

"...so, how'd your day go?" he asked, trying to make small talk.

"You'd know, you were there for most of it."

 _...I'm terrible at small talk._ That was the right conclusion to make. "...I...guess so..."

The boy's lips curdled into something approaching disdain. "...whatever." They arrived at Room 23, with the taller boy taking the lead. Shinji quietly followed him inside, looking about for Kensuke Aida. Sure enough, he was at his desk, a fact that caused Suzuhara to gripe. "The hell are you workin' on?"

Aida shot his friend a withering glare. "Something involving my new... _internship_."

"Like what?"

"Dr. Akagi wanted me to write about Carl _Jung_ of all people. I can look up his info on the Internet anytime! How exactly is this supposed to help with MAGI maintenance and debugging?!" The bespectacled boy dramatically wailed, throwing himself at Shinji's face. " _Save me from that wicked witch, Ikari!_ "

"...uh..." What exactly was he supposed to do? "...everything will be all right...?" Yeah, _he_ didn't even believe that one.

Aida's bombastic tears swiftly faded. "...you're no help."

A delighted chuckle echoed from Kaworu Nagisa, who was occupying his own desk. "Kensuke-kun has been rather despondent since returning from classes...on the other hand," he turned around, looking at him with those eerie red eyes, and said, "you seem to be in a relatively good mood. How did your day go, Shinji-kun?"

"...me?"

Toji huffed, sitting at his own desk with exaggerated irritation. "No, he's talking 'bout the _other_ Shinji Ikari. 'Course he means you!"

"...right." Because that was _obvious_. "...um, it went pretty well. I joined a club."

"Oh? Which one?"

"Literature."

The silver-haired boy smiled. "A rather peaceful and serene choice...it suits you." He glanced over at Aida, who had slunk back over to his desk. "Now if only Kensuke-kun followed his own extracurricular schedule with any propriety."

"Hey, I got _bored_ with the Military Club," grumbled Aida, ripping off a piece of paper and wadding it up. With nonchalant ease, he tossed it at Toji's head, interrupting the athletic boy's own studies. "Besides, I made do with my own hobbies back home...at least, I _used_ to." The bespectacled boy trailed off into some nondescript grumbles. Shinji thought he heard something unflattering about NERV. Then a retaliatory ball of foam smacked him in the face, courtesy of Suzuhara. "Not enough spin. Four out of ten."

"And that's why I'm on the track team instead of in the Baseball Club."

"Even basic athletes can throw a good pitch."

"If ya want, I can pitch my running shoes at you."

As Suzuhara and Aida devolved into playfully violent banter - at least, Shinji _hoped_ it was playful - he looked over at Nagisa. "So...what club are you in?" Someone of Nagisa's stature and demeanor...he could easily imagine Drama Club, or Art Club. Or perhaps the Music Club-

"I'm in the Boxing Club."

-and that's when Shinji's brain decided to take a hike, because _what._ "...the Boxing Club?"

Nagisa sighed, seemingly troubled by his disbelief. "Everyone reacts that way when I tell them that...alas, I suppose it is because I come across as a lover, instead of a fighter. A truly vexing fate, is it not?"

Suzuhara snorted. "Hardly. You couldn't make up your mind last year, so we just had you pick a Club at random out of a bucket." He briefly grumbled, nonetheless. "Don't let the slim build fool you. I've seen him knock out guys who outweighed him by fifteen kilos, and he _still_ somehow manages to look pretty while doing it."

"Truly, it is an unenviable curse, Toji-kun."

 _...nope, still not seeing it._ "The _Boxing_ Club?" repeated Shinji.

The boy tittered. "Does it truly seem so unbelievable, Shinji-kun? Perhaps I will simply have to _...show_ you my moves."

"And he wonders why people spread rumors when he uses innuendo like that," snarked Toji.

Nagisa blinked owlishly. "What innuendo?" asked Nagisa.

"Oh come on, you know _exactly_ what you said!"

Aida cackled, as Toji's ire briefly directed itself at Nagisa. "It's no use, Toji. _Kaworunium_ is the densest material known to the Academy!"

"I thought osmium was the densest material."

Shinji stared dumbly at the trio as the traded barbs and banter and pretensions at cluelessness, feeling somewhat...left out. And yet, at least right now, that didn't bother him in the slightest. _My roommates are weird._ Time to distract himself with homework! And his bowl of rice!

For a time, he successfully did so.

Then he got a text message from an unknown number that still managed to have a defined name.

 **HEROD: I HAVE A HYPOTHETICAL QUESTION FOR YOU.  
HEROD: DO YOU PREFER EATING WITH UTENSILS OR CHOPSTICKS?  
HEROD: WE AWAIT YOUR ANSWER.  
HEROD: ALSO, THERE IS NO RIGHT OR WRONG ANSWER.  
HEROD: PLEASE RESPOND WITHIN 48 HOURS.  
**  
 _...okay...?_ Just when he thought his day had been light on the weirdness.

Perhaps that was why Shinji felt relatively little in the way of guilt when he ignored the message entirely, turning back to his math homework. _Maybe this is what people call spam...?_ Was it for e-mail only, or did text messages count? _I think text messages also get spam..._  
  
Yeah, that sounded perfectly logical.

xxxx

**END OF 6/11/2015**

xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Hikari Horaki is this story's Empress Social Link!
> 
> Pay no attention to the apparent timeline shenanigans with Wakaba Isshiki...or Takeharu Kirijo...or Eiichiro Takeba...
> 
> Instead, focus on the more important reality that Kaworu Nagisa is in the Boxing Club! Because clearly, someone that pretty must have a wicked left hook. :V


	9. Friday - June 12, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misato has a conversation with a rather familiar man. Meanwhile, Shinji has issues with antiquated English words, shady ads on his phone, and encounters a certain senpai with an extensive appetite.

_Sokila looked at him with vaguely-concealed irritation._

_"You didn't come back..."_

_Well, 'vaguely-concealed' might be too mild._

_"...I guess it's okay."_

_Her cheeks puffed out._

_"Hikari Horaki seems okay...so does Mayumi Yamagishi..."_

_...wait, what?_

_"...but I think you can do better!"_

_The faint haze of blue began to brighten-_

xxxx

/Friday: June 12, 2015/

/Room 23, 2nd Floor, Izanagi Dorms, Hakone Academy/

Shinji Ikari snorted, eyes blinking rapidly; it was still dark. He snuck a glance at his phone...

**01:53 AM**

...and groaned, rolling back over to go to sleep.

xxxx

/The Melon Patch, Downtown Tokyo-3/

As far as bars went, the _Melon Patch_ was okay. Relatively classy, despite its cheapness. 'Priced for blue collar with a white collar shine', its proprietor had often said. It probably had a lot to do with the old aesthetic, with brick walls and hazy yellow lights and wooden furniture that somehow seemed ancient in spite of their polished shine. The faint fog of smoke was probably another one, as it was one of the few establishments in the city that allowed for cigarettes and cigars to be smoked inside.

[The live jazz band probably helped, too.](https://youtu.be/AygdMauOttQ)

Misato Katsuragi quietly sipped at her can of beer, letting her thoughts drift.

"A little early in the week to come here, don't you think?"

She glanced over at the bartender-slash-owner, his lips twisted into that oh-so-familiar grin. It was the kind of grin that belonged to those who knew _way_ more than they ought to, those who kept all their cards close to the chest, yet teased their secrets so damn _much._ It was honestly infuriating, but she had gotten used to that. "It's still Friday."

"You know what I mean," remarked Ryoji Kaji as he wiped whiskey glasses with a dish rag. Most of the regulars had left by now, seeing as how he would be closing in less than an hour. "Rough work day?"

"Work's same as ever. Had a crappy start, though," she admitted. "Defiant subordinates. Well, someone who _should_ be a subordinate, were it not for how screwed up our world is."

"The world's been screwed for quite a long time, my dear."

"Yeah yeah, you don't have to go on your little spiel." Another sip; the buzz was rather nice, now. "Anything new?"

"Nothing particularly special, I'm afraid." He started stacking clean glasses, brown ponytail bobbing with each movement. "Will your 'not-a-subordinate' be disciplined?"

"It'll depend on what the big guy decides. Already submitted my formal complaint, so we'll have to wait and see."

"...come to think of it, there was an interesting news story I heard that you might find enlightening. I'll make sure to forward it to you."

"...I see." Looks like she was due for a Metaverse encounter in the near future... _after_ she had at least five hours of sleep. "I'll take you up on that." She pounded back the rest of her beer - the sixth one of the night - before slowly rising. "Put it on my tab."

"Already done." There was a brief beat. "Your cab is waiting outside."

"What a gentleman," she joked. "Service on demand."

"Called it about twenty minutes ago. I figured you'd finish by now."

"...heh. Guess you know me too well," she said, with a knowing smile that was yet forlorn and sad.

"Likewise." His was equally melancholy.

Two people, who knew each other so well, split apart precisely because of that. Her form carved a brief silhouette in the smoky haze, an image of the hole in each of their hearts.

But that was a story for another time.

xxxx

/Courtyards, Hakone Academy/

Large walkways connected the dorms to their respective school buildings, bordered by tall _katsura_ trees that provided plentiful shade as a veritable flood of students made their way to the academic halls. The rising sun's light filtered through the heart-shaped leaves, providing a lovely green ambience to the morning.

At least, Shinji thought so, as he continued reading from his book...well, play...playbook? Yeah, that sounded right. _HAMLET said, 'then saw you not his face?' HORATIO said, 'oh yes, my lord...he wore his beaver up'...his beaver?_ He blinked quizzically. _What does a beaver have to do with anything?_ Why didn't this version come with translator's notes?

"You're awfully deep into that book of yours," griped Kensuke Aida, who still appeared somewhat sleep-deprived. "Does it have anything insightful?"

"...maybe?" He hadn't even gotten past the second Scene, yet, if only because of all that odd words he'd had to look up! "I've had to use my phone to look up a lot of new words."

Toji Suzuhara, lazily keeping up with long strides, glanced at the title. "Ham...let? Why'd you pick that one?"

"...it spoke to me," slowly answered Shinji. Which was truthful, in a way. _How much am I allowed to talk about the Metaverse with other people?_ NERV stuff was kind of off-limits per his contract, but what about the cognitive world in general? _I should ask Misato when I next see her.  
_  
"Maybe you should lend it to Toji. He needs help with English," joked Aida.

"Screw off, Ken. I don't need any crap from a guy who looks like he's about to keel over."

" _You_ try interning for NERV!"

"Maybe if I ever get abducted, I'll look into it," he snarked back.

Shinji, meanwhile, had tried over and over again to make sense of the phrasing, but to no avail. However, before he could think to reach for his phone, a familiar face walked up beside him. "Oh, good morning Ikari-san," greeted Mayumi Yamagishi, book bag held in front of her. "I'm glad to see you're reading your book!"

 _Maybe she'll know._ Yamagishi-san seemed like an intelligent person. "Say, do you know what it means to wear a beaver up?"

Toji and Kensuke nearly crashed into each other, so great was their shock. Several nearby students immediately looked at him, mostly with scandalized expressions. Yamagishi's face went _beet_ red with embarrassment. "Um...um...I...d-don't...um..."

 _...what did I say?  
_  
"The hell kinda book you reading?!" exclaimed Suzuhara, even as Aida suddenly found himself struggling to contain his laughter.

"A play, why?" asked Shinji. _What did I say?!_ "Does wearing a beaver mean something bad?" The scene sure didn't make it sound like it.

Her face went _redder._ "Um...w-well...I'm s-s-sure context...would h-h-help..."

And that's when Kaworu Nagisa piped in. "I like beavers," he cheerfully remarked. "They have rather sharp teeth."

Aida finally fell over laughing, while Suzuhara choked on the air. Yamagishi's face took on the consistency of a ripe tomato. "Um... _um_... _gottagonicetalkingtoyouBYE!_ " She took off running, as one fleeing for her life.

Shinji blinked. _Seriously, what did I say?!_ "Nagisa-san, do _you_ know what it means to wear a beaver?"

"Seriously dude, _stop saying that,_ " growled Suzuhara, even while Aida kept laughing from where he had fallen.

"I'm just asking a question!" he exclaimed.

Nagisa hummed thoughtfully. "Are pelts involved?" he asked seriously.

"I'm..." he looked back at the book. "...not sure?"

The silver-haired boy sighed. "Then it truly seems a mystery. Perhaps your Class Representative would know? Horaki-san _is_ near the top of your class, from what I hear."

"IKARI, NO!" yelled Suzuhara.

"IKARI, _YES!_ " barked Aida from further back, encouraging everyone's apparent devolution into madness.

 _...I'm just going to look it up on my phone,_ mentally grumbled Shinji as he pulled it out and began searching for the meaning of the word 'beaver'.

Later, if asked, Shinji would insist - upon discovering some 'alternate' definitions of the word in question - that his immediate scream of shock, disbelief, and unadulterated _embarrassment_ lasted no longer than three seconds.

xxxx

/Class 2-A, Junior High Branch, Hakone Academy/

Four periods _and_ lunchtime had elapsed, and the residual embarrassment had still yet to fade for Shinji Ikari. The storm clouds that had begun to gather by third period were now dropping their payload, pelting the outside with fat drops of rain. It certainly fit his mood. _I can't believe I said that stuff to a girl!_ He was never going to live this down.

The words of Shinobu Nebukawa actually served as a pleasing balm, if only because his droning voice was easy to ignore. "-historical trends since Second Impact have demonstrated that certain phenomena correlate with lunar phases," said the aged teacher, eyelids weighing so heavily that they appeared closed behind his eyeglasses. "Although Angel Syndrome can strike at any time and anywhere without prediction, the Ghosts that arise in their wake tend to become more prominent as an area approaches the new moon. The exact reason for this correlation is still a subject for much debate, but the Ministry of Cognitive and Spiritual Affairs officially recommends that all individuals stay away from graveyards, family shrines, or places that have experienced Angel Syndrome incidents whenever there is a new moon."

In all honesty, this particular class of Nebukawa-sensei's was rather boring, if only because it basically consisted of public safety lectures dealing with Second Impact and all that traced their origins to it. _Every_ school had such a class, per mandate from the Ministry of Education. Alas, Nebukawa-sensei's delivery was...lacking.

"However, new moons are not the only such events that correlate with increased phenomena." The elderly teacher - more so than Fuyutsuki-sensei - looked around the classroom. "Aida-kun, when was the **Lusaka Tragedy?** "

"June 21, 2001!"

"Good. Ikari-kun, what _was_ the Lusaka Tragedy?"

Shinji slowly straightened up in his chair...

(November, 2012. He watched the television with rapt eyes; live footage from the Australian city of Cairns showed an entire population center descending into chaos. From afar, the camera revealed various specters emerging from nowhere, right as the total solar eclipse covered the city. "What a waste," murmured his sensei, watching with a weary expression.)

...and answered, "it was the first total solar eclipse after Second Impact. Ghosts emerged wherever Angel Syndrome had previously struck along the path of totality. Lusaka was the largest city to be affected on that day."

"Acceptable. Ayanami-kun, what was the casualty total of the Lusaka Tragedy?"

"Estimates vary, as statistics are considered unreliable in the year following Second Impact due to the magnitude of global upheaval. However, the entire capital city of Zambia was depopulated before that day was over; most experts provide an upper bound of seven hundred thousand casualties."

"Accurate. That is why, in this day and age, the United Nations tracks eclipses with such severity; total solar eclipses especially so, given their demonstrated effects. As such, evacuations from the path of totality are mandated a week in advance by the national government, for the good of the general welfare and safety of the public. Lapses in this discipline have severe consequences, as most recently seen during the total solar eclipse of 2012. Due to the ongoing Australian Civil War at that time, evacuation efforts were hampered. Suzuhara-kun, what particular Australian city was most affected by the total eclipse?"

"Er...um...Queensland?"

"That is the state. What was the _city?_ " Toji's silence was telling. "Horaki-kun, what was the city?"

"Cairns, sir!"

"Correct. That is why-"

Shinji tuned out Nebukawa-sensei, thinking back to the words of a certain bizarre man. _What's so important about the upcoming new moon?_ He had looked it up, the day after that cryptic warning; paranormal activity tended to increase after sunset on days with a new moon, based on historical trends...but not during daytime itself, when the new moon was 'visible'. Had Igor meant something else? Was something else going to happen _during_ the next new moon?

There was no way of knowing, until next Tuesday arrived.

"-and remember children, make plenty of offerings to **Amaterasu** , so that she can remain strong in her war against the wretched **Tsukuyomi**."

" _Yes, sensei,_ " dutifully responded the class, most of them not really meaning it. Though, given the track record of horrible events that had occurred since Second Impact in relation to the moon, Nebukawa-sensei could hardly be blamed for a little sun worship.

And so classes continued.

xxxx

Hikari Horaki had simply pointed him towards a mop bucket, once classes had ended for the day. 'Punishment for filthy words', she had said; apparently, rumors of the morning's...incident... _had_ reached her.

Fortunately, some other guy had had the bright idea to make another beaver joke within earshot, and the Class Representative had proceeded to...well, Shinji was glad he'd been able to focus on mopping, if only because it let him ignore the massacre taking place. By the time it was over, he had cleaned most of class 2-A's floor. "Excuse me," he said to the unlucky guy in question, slumped in the corner with skin as white as a sheet; he bonelessly slithered out of the classroom, allowing Shinji to mop up the final spot. "And...done."

"Very good," complimented Horaki, sounding rather chipper for someone who had just dressed down a student with all the authority of a drill sergeant. "That was...rather quick."

"...it's just mopping?"

She nodded with approval. "Well, _some_ students react to chores like they're the end of the world." She glanced over at Aida - who _was_ cleaning the windows dutifully - before adding, "well, I suppose it can't be helped...how are you adjusting to Hakone Academy?"

"...fine, I guess?"

"Getting along with your roommates?"

"...I guess so. Kind of." At her inquisitive stare, he relented and said, "it's...a work in progress."

"That's putting it mildly!" cracked Aida from afar.

"...well, if your roommates are giving you trouble, you can always tell me. I can get the teachers involved-"

"Oh no, it's not like that!" Had he really given off that kind of impression?! "Aida-san and I...have reached an understanding. Nagisa's...nice, I guess?" Which, in all fairness, he _was_ , but...there was something off-putting about him. "And Suzuhara...well...I don't think he likes me that much."

The Class Rep bore a look of understanding, solemn and knowing. "I see...I wonder..." She was about to say something, but caught herself at the last minute. "It's not my place to say. I'd just focus on yourself, for now...he may look and act tough, but he's a softy once you get to know him."

 _Toji Suzuhara? A softy?  
_  
His thoughts must have shown, because Horaki giggled at his expression. "You can only rein in a troublemaker for so long before you get to know them. He and Tomochika were thick as thieves, and..." she trailed off. "...is your phone vibrating?"

 _...it is?_ Darn it, he needed to be more focused; what if Katsuragi was calling him? He didn't need to endure another disciplinary event again! He hurriedly pulled it out, opening up his messages.

 **JT: A great deal awaits!  
**  
"...who's this?" The text had a link in it. Impulsively, he pressed it-

Horaki reached out. "Wait, don't click-!"

The message switched out, opening another tab. Without warning, a little jingle began to play.

"[ ** _Anata no, terefon ni, Jika-netto Tanaka~!_ _Mi-n-na no, yoku no tomo!_**](https://youtu.be/VmOURZ00fws)"

 _...eh?!_ Text continued to scroll by, accompanied by emojis of a middle-aged man with a rather broad nose.

 **JT: Hello, my fellow man! You're one of the lucky few!  
JT: Lucky how? Why, you've been chosen by _Tanaka's Portable Commodities!_  
JT: The fantastic wares of Tanaka, available at the touch of a button!  
JT: Unbeatable in quality, unbeatable in price, and unbeatable in convenience!  
JT: What more could you want? I'm glad you asked!  
**  
"...what am I looking at?"

Horaki gave him a weary expression. "Don't you know better than to click unusual links from strangers?"

"...no?"

"..."

"...in all fairness, I've had this phone for less than a week."

"...Aida, I fear for Ikari-san's welfare. Make sure to teach him proper phone etiquette!"

"Yes'm," grumbled the bespectacled boy, apparently deciding that laziness was the better part of valor. It seemed that the jingle had caught his attention as well. "So, you got the Jay-Tee message too, eh?"

Shinji blinked. "Jay-Tee?"

"Most students with phones end up getting a message like that before long. It's basically a mass advertisement for some online store...so most people treat it like junk mail, or spam." Kensuke crossed his arms, face scrunching together in a manner evoking thought. "Although...I _will_ admit to getting a pretty good soldering iron kit once."

"...really, Aida-san?" Horaki seemed so disappointed.

"Hey, it was on sale!" A beat. "Also, I had fried my last iron, and needed a new one."

She promptly ignored him. "I'd just ignore it, Ikari-san. I wouldn't trust such a shady character, anyway."

 _...well, that certainly seems reasonable_. Also, Shinji wasn't in the mood to buy anything but food, anyway. "I'm going to go get dinner." He promptly exited the online store and pocketed his phone, heading out of class 2-A.

"Have a good evening, Ikari-san!"

"See ya back at the dorm, Ikari!"

xxxx

/New Mikasa, Outskirts of Hakone Academy/

Shinji had opted to try for a place outside of Hakone Academy, in the cluster of shops and restaurants that obviously derived a lot of business from the students on campus. The smell of fresh yakisoba had brought him to _New Mikasa_ , which he was currently digging into with gusto. The heavy rain from earlier that afternoon had trickled into a mere pitter-patter, still providing a soothing ambience amidst the evening air. It contributed to a relatively cool evening for June, something that he appreciated.

Sitting at the elongated bar top, he slowly and methodically chewed his noodles, while mentally reviewing his overall circumstances. The means by which he paid for his meal had only cemented that reality: he had shown his student ID badge, allowing the restaurant to run a debit from an existing student account. However, unlike other students - who funded their accounts via parents, special school credits, or old-fashioned wages that they had earned - he had been notified immediately by phone as to the source of yen.

**NERV: A ¥700 DEBIT HAS BEEN POSTED TO YOUR ACCOUNT. REMAINING BALANCE - ¥98,200.**

It was a sobering reminder, that his presence at Hakone Academy - his presence within Tokyo-3 _in general_ \- revolved around NERV. The contract he had signed testified to that much. _NERV...how long until they demand more?_ Misato Katsuragi had endeavored to at least make his landing a soft one, so to speak...but even she would expect results before long. As of tomorrow, it would be one whole week since he had arrived in this city...and he couldn't fathom his father's organization maintaining their patience for long.

Would he be sent against an Acolyte? Would he be tasked with facing a Ghost? Would he undergo mindless tests? Would he have to work with _Ayanami?_

He had no way of knowing.

xxxx

_The Beast growled, issuing a challenge._

_" **Knowledge of the future is something denied to you.** "_

_Another voice - similar to his own - echoed that statement._

_" **Yet you stepped forward nonetheless.** "_

_They both spoke as one._

_" **Will you back away, before the first true hurdle?** "_

xxxx

Shinji kept on eating, allowing the settling food to serve as a symbol of his refusal to run away: it sat within his stomach, weighing him down, sating his anxiety. _I guess I'll find out when it happens..._  
  
Another plate was stacked next to him. Glancing to his side, he watch an upperclassman - a high school student from the Academy - methodically eat at his yakisoba. That wouldn't be noteworthy, save for two things: first, that it was his _seventh plate_ , and second, he still appeared as thin as a rail. Bangs of dark blue hair hung over his face, hiding his eyes from view; of particular note were the thick headphones covering his ears. His eyes - a rather cool shade of blue - were now looking at him, because _oh crap he had been staring like an utter fool!_ "Er. Um...sorry for staring."

The high schooler noncommittally grunted, continuing to eat at his yakisoba. While still looking straight at him.

 _...well, this is awkward_ , mused Shinji, as he finished the rest of his own plate. "Well...have a good evening, senpai." He politely bowed in his direction - no form of apology was too great for an imagined offense, no matter how slight - and promptly left. Exiting the restaurant, he briefly glanced through the window; the older student had returned to his food, working on his _eighth_ plate of noodles. _How does he stay so thin?!  
_  
That question would plague him for the rest of the evening. If nothing else, it served to wash away the uncomfortable aura of their encounter.

xxxx

**END OF 6/12/2015**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there Tanaka! He's finally made it into the smartphone era.
> 
> Also, a blue-haired high school student with headphones and a bottomless pit for a stomach...nah, he's probably not anyone special. :V
> 
> /for the record  
> //'beaver' is used interchangeably with the word 'visor' in older English works  
> ///as is the case with Hamlet  
> ////but in modern times  
> /////it's also slang for...a certain female body part  
> //////you can read between the lines  
> ///////and given that Shakespeare loved puns, he might have used it intentionally


	10. Saturday - June 13, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendo and Rei have a rather tense meeting. Afterwards, Shinji's first official training session with his Evangelion begins.

_Sokila wasn't there, this time._

_Rather, he gazed upon a golden door, upon which was affixed a crucified effigy._

_Rather, he gazed through endless fog, at a young man removing his glasses._

_Rather, he gazed at a thief in black, one beholding a golden chalice._

_Symbols of sacrifice, tones of triumph, notes of..._

_" **These are not for you to see.** "_

_A new voice. Familiar, yet not...?_

_" **You are not yet ready.** "_

_The faint haze of blue began to brighten-_

xxxx

/Saturday: June 13, 2015/

/Room 23, 2nd Floor, Izanagi Dorms, Hakone Academy/

Shinji Ikari grumbled, rolling over in his sleep.

Uncertain dreams, unknown and unrecognized, assailed the fortress of his slumber.

He weathered through, and soon went still, once more at peace.

Dawn was still hours away.

xxxx

/Gendo Ikari's Office, NERV/

It was 5:00 AM on the dot when Rei Ayanami materialized into the cavernous office of Gendo Ikari. Many had likened its shadowy innards to a tomb.

So close, and yet so far. "You wished to speak with me?" she asked, speaking into the darkness.

"Major Katsuragi submitted a formal complaint regarding your behavior," replied Commander Ikari, hands folded together. "She seemed very disappointed."

"I am aware."

"Have a seat."

"...is that an order, sir?" She preferred to stand.

"...yes," said Gendo, after silent deliberation. She relented, and sat in the chair in front of his desk. How strange it would seem to an outsider, to see an old man and a young girl speaking to each other in the dark; stranger it would be, for the lights to be on, for both were more at home in the abyss, for vastly different reasons. "Your record will not be officially marked. I am speaking to you only as a matter of formality, to placate the Major."

"I understand."

"Good. You have been spoken to." The air of seriousness and solemn authority faded. "[...tell me truthfully, _Rei_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j3WUC3GjzAU)," he said, as his lips contorted into a knowing smirk, full of spite and malice, "is the facade already beginning to wear _thin?_ "

Rei narrowed her eyes at the expression on the Commander's face. "That look does not become you."

"Neither does your stoicism," he replied. "It's an interesting mask. Do you find it nostalgic?"

"...despite your words, you persist as I have."

"Only so that I can see your face at the very end, when that which you've placed your hope in fails."

She briefly inhaled, collecting her thoughts, letting those churning waters still in the face of one she had once devoted herself to-

xxxx

_The Beast within wailed._

xxxx

- _no_. She would not allow herself to ponder the alternatives. That way lied madness. "You hope as much as I do, that your son will succeed."

At this, Gendo's expression cooled. "...'hope' would be a very strong word."

"Then what word _would_ be fitting?"

"To believe that he will do what must be done is to believe in a fantasy."

"...your demeanor will not change anything regarding the fate of Yui Ikari." There was a sudden change in pressure, as the man's tempestuous mind weighed on the cognitive realm; if nothing else, that aspect of him was still dangerous. Sheer spite had tempered it into a deadly blade. Still, she did not relent. "You know that I speak the truth."

"...just as you know that _I_ speak the truth, when I say that he is not the salvation you have hoped for." That pressure slowly faded.

"I do not share your cynicism." She quietly stood up, lightly bowing towards him. "Today, we shall begin training Shinji Ikari in earnest. He will be ready...if nothing else, be assured that I will make certain of that." She slowly turned, walking away.

The Commander had once last parting shot. "Does the fear keep you up at night?" A beat. "The fear that he will show his true colors? That he will prove your faith in him _wrong?_ "

"...I do not feel such fear."

A bitter chuckle. "If there's one thing I never raised you to be, Rei Ayanami... _it was a **liar**_."

"...you never raised me at all," she calmly retorted. "You never raised anyone or anything. Not even yourself." She left the office, electing to walk within the boundary of the physical. Her mind inwardly roiled, and her spirit...well, it went without saying. Before she realized it, she found herself sitting on a toilet in a bathroom stall. The porcelain was cold, numbing; her hands fell upon her knees, gripping at the bare flesh.

An acceptable feeling. It helped her to subdue the torment that Gendo Ikari's words had stirred.

xxxx

_The Beast shed tears of blood._

_" **He is right, you know.** "_

_The blood threatened to consume them both, as always._

_" **We cannot be forgiven.** "_

_Her voice was drowned by Despair._

_" **We are forever damned...** "_

xxxx

 _...that may be so._ Yet to fail...to turn her back on humanity...to let the current course continue...it would only solidify her sin. _I must atone._ There was a brief twinge, as her nails managed to pierce the skin on her legs. It would heal, before the Saturday classes started.

Perhaps it would be okay, to simply rest here until it was time for homeroom.

 _I wish I could cry.  
_  
Crying sounded so wonderful.

xxxx

/Class 2-A, Junior High Branch, Hakone Academy/

"-and we'll be covering the various philosophical differences between Confucianism and Buddhism on Monday, so I recommend reading Chapter 4 in your textbook before the next class," advised Fuyutsuki-sensei, glancing towards the clock as it inched towards noon. "Any other questions?"

" _No, sensei,_ " repeated most of the class.

"Now, for some announcements...remember, the **new moon** is set to occur this upcoming Tuesday, crossing the meridian at approximately 11:30 in the morning. Current forecasts indicate that the potential for Ghost activity will be minimal for Tokyo-3...however, the government's safety recommendations are still advised. Also, we're only a month away from **mid-term exams** , so start preparing yourselves. Lastly, the common kitchens on the second floor of the Izanami Dorms are _still_ being aired out after this morning's... _accident_...so I would advise the girls to occupy yourselves until that's all taken care of."

There was a round of general discontent from the female students, but Shinji Ikari found himself impressed more than anything. _What kind of cooking accident would do that?  
_  
At last, the clock struck noon, and the Saturday classes came to an end.

"Freedom!" exclaimed Toji Suzuhara. "Feel like I've been run ragged, recently..."

"That's cause you've been hitting the track _nonstop_ ," griped Kensuke Aida. The bespectacled turned towards him - for an opinion, maybe? - only to pause at the sight of a certain blunette. "...hello, Ayanami."

"You and Ikari have both been requested. We have much to do today."

"Yeah yeah, no need to rush the proverbial execution," said Aida with a grumble, slowly rising from his chair. "Catch you later Toji."

"...yeah, sure," murmured the athletic boy, looking quietly at the trio before leaving.

Shinji stood to follow, only to pause as his phone buzzed. _Huh?_ He pulled it out, looking at the messages coming in.

 **HEROD: WE HAVE YET TO RECEIVE YOUR ANSWER TO OUR PRIOR INQUIRY.  
HEROD: I REQUEST A STATUS UPDATE.  
HEROD: UTENSILS OR CHOPSTICKS?  
**  
Shinji almost drew a complete blank until he realized what these messages referred to. _Really?_ He had honestly completely forgotten about the random message from an unknown figure. Not that that was surprising. Relenting, he typed back.

 **SI: chopsticks  
**  
There. Short, simple and to the point.

The response was almost immediate.

 **HEROD: YOU VALUE TRADITION OVER EFFICIENCY.  
HEROD: THIS IS USEFUL DATA.  
HEROD: WE WILL PROVIDE FURTHER INQUIRY SOON.  
**  
"...okay...?" Nothing ever seemed to resolve itself neatly...

"Ikari, you coming along?"

Aida's words jolted Shinji out of his interior focus. "Oh, um, I'm coming!"

xxxx

Misato Katsuragi, sitting in the driver's seat of a blue Alpine Renault, stared tersely at Rei Ayanami. "Did you speak with the Commander?"

"I did."

"Were you disciplined?"

"In a sense."

"...did he ask about your mysterious 'friend'?"

"He did not."

Katsuragi snorted, finally looking at Shinji and Kensuke. "Get in."

Needless to say, the ensuing ride over to NERV had been...awkward. The two boys sat quietly in the back, while Ayanami occupied the passenger's seat. Her silence seemed natural, while Misato's was...tense, a proverbial pressurized kettle keeping the steam in. " _What's their deal?_ " whispered Aida.

" _I don't know,_ " he honestly admitted. Something to do with the Commander, apparently...?

" _...who do you think would win in a fight?_ "

" _What kind of question is that?!_ " he barely managed to keep from shouting back.

" _I'm just asking for your opinion on their power level. I have no reference for the abilities of an Evangelion-user, and Katsuragi's apparently some kickass A.T. agent._ "

" _...why is this even relevant?_ "

" _Man, you're hopeless._ "

How was he hopeless?!

The car pulled into the parking garage adjacent to NERV headquarters, going to a lower level than when Shinji had first been brought here. After passing through several scanners, an armored barricade opened up, letting them drive even _deeper_. She eventually parked relatively close to a set of sliding glass doors, which were guarded by men with guns. "Come on."

Ayanami dutifully walked behind her in lockstep; Aida was muttering somewhat excitedly to himself - "a super _secret_ entrance!" - while he simply looked warily at the armed guards. After passing several security cameras, they passed through another armored door.

Ritsuko Akagi waited on the other side. "Good timing. Aida, you're with me."

"... _ugh._ " Aida mulishly followed her, glancing over his shoulder with an irritated glare. "For the record, being an intern with NERV _sucks!_ "

"Being an intern is a rite of passage no matter _where_ you go," remarked Dr. Akagi. The duo soon disappeared around a corner, leaving Misato, Ayanami, and Shinji alone in the hallway.

The Major looked down at the stoic blunette. "You'll be in Training Room Seven. I'm heading up to Operations."

"Understood."

"Shinji-kun..." The woman looked at her with a measure of weary warmth. "...just, do your best, okay?"

"...my best?" As she walked away, he turned confusedly toward Ayanami. "What are we doing?"

The girl looked heavily at him. "Today, you will learn how to summon your Evangelion at will."

xxxx

[Kensuke Aida wondered about many things.](https://youtu.be/2TBKA75H1h8)

Currently, he was wondering _how_ he had gotten himself into this mess.

(He watched as NERV pried open his makeshift portal to the Metaverse, trying to see what made it tick. He knew that protesting their work would only be ignored, so he remained silent unless they asked questions. Alas, their enthusiasm was greatly chilled once they pulled a familiar medal out of its innards.)

Oh yeah, _that_ was how.

"Pay attention to these parameters," instructed Dr. Akagi, lightly pointing at a monitor displaying several graphs and statistics. Several meters away, the MAGI loomed with an ominous hum. "If the Third Child ascends, I want to grab as much data as possible."

"Question."

"Yes?"

"Why call it _ascending?_ "

She shrugged. "My mother had a thing for esoteric wordplay. How else do you explain her naming a troika of biocomputers after three Persian wise men from a Christian story?" Aida blinked, prompting her to chuckle. "Mothers can be weird, alas. Personally, I don't see anything very ascendant about manifesting an Evangelion."

"Why?"

Dr. Akagi slid another monitor over, this one detailing a video feed of a wide, sparse chamber, formed from white tiles bearing the numeral for seven. "Watch and see."

On that tiny monitor, a boy and a girl could be seen, entering the empty expanse.

xxxx

/Training Room Seven, NERV/

Shinji winced at the seeming brightness of the chamber. "Why does it have to be so bright?"

[Ayanami did not answer that question.](https://youtu.be/8PdExmLKS1E) Rather, she said, "you have awoken to your Persona, correct?"

"...yes." He thought back to the eighth of June, when he had first opened up his phone. Those cryptic messages, courtesy of the girl before him. "Have I faced my Shadow in its fullness?" He then thought back to what Misato had told him, on the tenth of June. "But...Evangelion-users never faced their own Shadows before awakening a Persona...so how...?"

"There are manifold meanings in the words that people say. Empirical, literal, philosophical, metaphorical...my words to you were no different." Her stoic stare pinned him in place. "A Shadow can seem to be an entity with a will of its own, loose and free...for the minds of man are varied and strange...and yet, to be an Evangelion-user is to have a mind and a soul that cooperate willingly with each other, to a degree no one else in this world can manage. Hence, our Shadows are always with us, and in us; our deepest selves are bound tightly, by necessity."

"...but how? Why am I able to do that? Why am _I_ like that?"

"That is something that I cannot help you with." A brief pause. "What were the words of your Persona? What was the idea that inspired it?"

He thought hard about it. He thought very hard. But certain things stuck out more than others, and those were what he went with. "To make a choice and live with its consequences...to take a stand."

For some reason, that elicited a tiny smile from her. "I see."

From high above, a crackling of static sounded, drawing his attention. " **Okay, check check...all right. Operations is actively monitoring,** " explained Misato, from a place unseen. " **Begin at any time.** "

Ayanami had not looked away. "It is one thing, to gaze within, and face the parts of us we may not like, or do not wish to accept...it is another to make them tangible." Blue fire sprouted from her form, spectral flames transforming her clothes into that familiar white bodysuit. "To open your heart is to let unpleasant things be known to more than just yourself." Her eyes gleamed yellow, as though she herself were a Shadow. "Do not hesitate."

Shinji gulped, right hand nervously clenching back and forth. "But...how am I supposed to-?"

"You have already done it before. You simply need to remember, and hold on tight to whatever may come."

Why was he feeling short of breath? Why was the back of his mind beginning to _hiss?_ "I...I don't..."

xxxx

_The voice that sounded like him was curious._

_" **You swore an oath, to choose for thyself.** "_

_It was knowing, and accepting._

_" **To accept whatever the results of those choices would be...no matter what.** "_

_Then, there was another: both monstrous and feminine, almost sounding like two voices overlapping each other._

[ _" **Do you have the strength?**"_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6lTpGsMktgs)

xxxx

Shinji winced, feeling for his head. Why was it so _hot?_ "I..."

"If you do not control it, you will be devoured...either here, or in the battles to come."

"Easy...for you...to say..." he snarled, because it felt like his head was going to _split open._ It was just like at the elevator, when he had faced _that man._

xxxx

_The Beast chuckled._

_" **Your father...NERV...this whole wretched world...**"_

_It lightly caressed his face._

_" **Even if you've forgotten...that hatred still kindles.** "  
_

xxxx

Shinji found himself glaring at Ayanami. Little did he know, that his eyes were now the same shade of yellow, even as azure flames roared around him.

"It wants to break free. But for there to be control, you must accept the pain that comes with letting it out." To punctuate her point, her own hand delved into her stomach, tearing away a raging spark of blue. Blood stained her immaculate body suit, even though no wound could be seen. For some reason, the violence of that move didn't really bother him like it should have. "Take hold, and _set it free._ "

xxxx

_The Beast grinned. Its smile - her smile? - was full of teeth._

_" **Light it, and let it BURN.** "  
_

xxxx

Without hesitation, Shinji - impossibly, _unspeakably_ \- tore into his own head, to unleash the Beast within.

xxxx

Dr. Akagi looked wryly at Kensuke Aida's gobsmacked expression. "Rather brutal, isn't it."

"...are they pulling those things out of their bodies? _How_ are they not bleeding out?!"

"It's the damnedest thing: despite the apparent physicality, the injuries don't truly exist."

"...I'm watching my roommate tear his own _skull_ open."

"It's simply a residual effect of how they're peeling their A.T. Field open to manifest the Evangelion. It's an inherently violent action, to imbue the soul with the mind, given the intrinsic disparities...although, theoretically a nonviolent materialization is possible-"

"Wait, so you're saying that blood is there only because we perceive it?"

"Essentially."

"... _wicked._ " Aida's glee was undeniable. Then he promptly ran over to a nearby trash can and began throwing up.

The blonde rolled her eyes.

xxxx

Within Operations, Misato Katsuragi let the words of various technicians wash over her, as they observed the live footage of Rei Ayanami and Shinji Ikari manifesting their Evangelions. The seeming gore involved with manifesting an Evangelion always unnerved, in various different ways.

Shinji's seemed especially sad, for some reason. _What goes through your head?_

xxxx

From within his office, Gendo Ikari watched the events in Training Room Seven on his computer, hands folded together in contemplation.

He watched as Shogoki began to take form.

He watched the hateful rictus form on his son's face.

He smiled, quietly indulging in bitter satisfaction. _You haven't changed at all.  
_  
xxxx

Within the gymnasium of Hakone Academy, a pale hand paused, mere inches away from hitting a punching bag.

Kaworu Nagisa looked aside, red eyes narrowing. That sensation...it was just like before...could it be...? _I mustn't assume...I must make sure.  
_  
"Uh, you okay, Nagisa?"

"Ah. My apologies," he said, speaking to his Boxing Club teammate that was holding the bag steady. "I was merely distracted. Let us continue." He continued punching the bag, bare knuckles smacking harshly against the leather.

If his blows seemed to be harder than before, no one commented on it.

xxxx

Rei Ayanami watched quietly, as the spectral flames that had consumed Shinji Ikari faded. The bodysuit was mostly blue, with black highlights and armored protrusions of bluish-white metal covering his shoulders and upper torso. This was not the uncontrolled eruption from the elevator one week ago; this was more akin to the bestial fury that had been freely chosen, on the train to Tokyo-3.

[She stared at his yellow eyes, gleaming with a mad hatred.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kZvCrUlLZyc) _What drives your hatred now, I wonder?_ Was it something old, something new?

Her gaze fell upon the Evangelion manifesting behind him, hunched and vibrating with tension. The purple armor with green highlights and hefty shoulder fins; the singular horn protruding from a demon's helm; those piercing eyes, glowing behind yellow lenses; despite the lithe body, it exuded a primal sense of _**power**_.

The violet Beast gazed down at her, and _growled._

_So...there is a part of you that realizes **that** much, at least._

Buried deeply, perhaps.

Shogoki attacked first, lunging forward; Zerogoki rose to meet her, grappling viciously.

Shinji actually _delved_ through them, their essences parting like ghostly fog to let him pass, and screamed madly as he threw a wild haymaker.

Rei caught the blow and - twisting with her hips - used his momentum to throw him over a dozen feet away. "I acknowledge your hatred." It was well-deserved. "But we will not leave until you can control it."

xxxx

Shinji Ikari was on fire, from the top of his head to the bottom of his soul. And that fire wanted to _destroy_.

" _ **What has this world done for you?**_ "

It was the voice of the Beast. He did not know if it spoke aloud, or if only he could hear it. If the former, Rei and her spectral creature did not react.

" _ **What can this world do, but take?**_ "

It was the same fury that had erupted from within, when the creature on the train - that _Angel_ , that was the word - had compelled a man to go berserk. It was an anger that demanded he face everything, to never run, because he had to _destroy!  
_

" _ **What has been taken from you, if not everything that mattered?**_ "

Shogoki's mouth unleashed a wave of force, blasting Zerogoki into the wall. Then, there was a _flash_ of orange octagons, manifesting in front of the cycloptic creature, pushing the purple demon away. All the while, his hands lashed out with abandon, seeking to pummel the blue-haired _thing_ in front of him.

" _ **Your peace and happiness mean nothing to these people.**_ "

She dodged with ease, stepping away from each wild strike. A backhand was ducked, and she punished him with a brutal punch to the gut. Somehow, it didn't bother him.

" _ **Your existence means nothing to these people.**_ "

With furious abandon, he brought his head down - _CRACK!_ \- into her own, forcing her to stumble back. His right hand clenched into a fist, which he brought straight into the middle of that pale, red-eyed face. All the while, Shogoki finally tore through the spiritual shields of Zerogoki, bringing a knee into the ghostly titan's face.

" _ **You are but a means to an end, in their eyes...**_ "

Zerogoki huffed and snarled, her single eye unleashing a torrent of red energy. Shogoki _roared_ , forcefully splitting the beam into streams that smashed into the walls around them, cracking tiles and causing the lights to flicker.

" _ **...so why not be the means to THEIR end?**_ "

A gut-wrenching howl - full of so many things, they it would take an eternity for him to describe them all! - slipped past Shinji's lips, as he rushed forward to strike again. Rei Ayanami dug her heels in, staring at him with stoic intensity-

xxxx

_Another place. Another time. Somewhere...important._

_"KILL ME!"_

_Such was the demand given to him._

_His answer was a mere whisper._

_"No..."_

xxxx

-and he blinked-

xxxx

_Sokila hid behind the velvet curtains._

_"Why..."_

_Her yellow eyes were wide with fear._

_"Why do you look like that...?"_

xxxx

-and he hesitated.

_**SMACK!** _

His entire skeleton rattled from the force of Ayanami's palm smashing into his cheek. He instinctively twisted with the blow, lest his head go flying off; even so, he nearly stumbled, and fell. Yet, his feet held sure, and he did not fall.

In the background, the struggle between Shogoki and Zerogoki went quiet. The orange titan stood quietly, while the violet monster panted heavily. Both were waiting for their original selves to make a move.

Rei Ayanami's stare was cool; she was waiting for _him_ to make a move.

 _Why me?_ It all came down to that question, in the end. Why had all of this happened to him?

xxxx

_His other self spoke with understanding._

" _ **You may not know. You may not understand. Not for a very long time. And that's something you accepted.**_ "

_His other self stood tall._

_" **For otherwise, what choice did you have but to run away?** "_

_And then, the Beast loomed large._

_" **I am that which you fall upon when you have nothing left...** "_

_She sneered, bestial and savage; ready to go at a moment's notice._

_" **...after all...** "_

_Both figures began to fade away, now speaking in unison._

_" **...I am thou...and thou art I...** "_

xxxx

"...ow." Really, he had nothing better to say, because _OWW.  
_  
"You have come to your senses?" inquired Ayanami, yellow eyes gleaming.

"...maybe." It wasn't inaccurate to say that he had burned himself out. Yet, he suspected that the source of that strange and otherworldly fury still remained. And that scared him. "I...I'm..."

"You do not have to apologize. I have faced what you face now."

"...can I at least say sorry for giving you a bloody nose?"

"If you wish," she said, uncaring of the trickle of red coming out of her nostrils. "It will be healed by evening."

"That's...good." And also _very_ convenient.

She gestured with her hand; in a flash, Zerogoki manifested right behind her.

Blinking, Shinji looked over at Shogoki; the spectral creature slowly walked over, standing behind him. "...how...did you do the teleport thing?"

"A mere function of will and intent. You will be capable of the same before long." She inhaled deeply, and then exhaled; a veritable mountain of stress seemed to fall off of her shoulders. "Now...we may truly begin your training."

xxxx

Dr. Akagi sighed as she glanced at readouts coming from the MAGI. "Well, that could have gone worse. A fairly quick turnaround...not that we have much in the way of a sufficient sample size." Her gaze focused on Aida, who was still watching the video footage with rapt eyes. "Come on Aida, we have data to analyze."

"...Evangelions have, like, force fields and _lasers?_ "

"...in layman's terms, yes." She didn't feel like getting into the overall intricacies of the A.T. Field manipulations involved to produce those 'effects'.

"...my roommate can shoot _lasers with his soul._ That's awesome!"

Dr. Akagi groaned. _Why does he have to be such a teenager?_ Rhetorical thought, obviously. "If he ever has to _deploy_ an Evangelion in battle, the situation would be decidedly 'not' awesome."

Aida's eyes stared at the general state of Training Room Seven, and dumbly nodded. "Point taken."

xxxx

Major Katsuragi nearly sagged into her chair, relieved that the battle had concluded with relatively little in the way of collateral damage. So to speak. "Put in a requisition order for Section 3 to repair Training Room Seven after they're done," she said aloud, not really caring who heard her, because it was going to get logged anyway. "How much power was Shinji putting out?"

"Still processing, ma'am."

The techie's answer was expected, but Misato wanted an actual answer _now._ Speaking of actual answers, she apparently needed to schedule a round of psychiatric evaluations for the Third Child earlier than expected...because the expressions on his _face_...

(When she asked the Second Child about what it was like manifesting her Evangelion for the first time, the redhead actually paused to gather her thoughts. Finally, the young preteen answered, "I felt an overwhelming desire to protect something...important. I know, sounds weird coming from me, right?" The blue-eyed girl huffed, lips contorting into an irritated pout. "Still trying to figure out what that 'something' is.")

(When she asked the First Child about what it was like manifesting her Evangelion for the first time, the blunette answered immediately. "I would rather not say." When she pressed further, the young girl added, "it has nothing to do with you, Misato Katsuragi. My answer tends to depress those who ask.")

...they hinted at his Evangelion sourced to something altogether darker and more primal. _What the hell kind of life have you lived for a fourteen-year-old to have that kind of anger?  
_  
xxxx

"An impressive slap," mused Commander Ikari, watching as the violent 'spar' cooled down into relatively unimpressive calisthenics.

He wondered if that slap reminded the boy of anything.

He wondered if Rei hadn't loosed some of her _own_ bitter feelings in that strike.

He wondered how deeply that anger of Shinji's went _._

_I wonder what seed sprouted that rage?_

he pondered, trying not to enjoy that realization. _I wonder what it is that drives you, deep down?  
_  
He couldn't wait to find out, if only so he could rub it into the boy's face.

Shinji Ikari deserved nothing less.

xxxx

Shinji Ikari slowly let his thoughts settle as he willed his Evangelion to follow the slow, measured movements of Ayanami's; it was rather bizarre, seeing Shogoki clumsily trying to imitate the stretches and motions of Zerogoki. 'Clumsily' being the key word.

How was this even working, anyway? How was his... _mind-empowered_ soul...able to do this?

[It was a decent question, so he asked it.](https://youtu.be/BhMnxjIaTfw)

"It is one of the mysteries of Evangelion-users," she admitted. "NERV has not been able to ascertain a rational explanation as to why we can do what do. There are those who can wield the mind, as you have seen in the cognitive world; there are relatively fewer, who can wield their own souls, and manipulate their own A.T. Fields...but we are able to manipulate both, in a manner that no one else can."

"But _why?_ "

"If they knew, they would tell us."

That was a very unsatisfactory explanation. "Okay then...what about the change in our uniforms?" He gestured at the strange bodysuits that both he and Ayanami were clad in. "And...why do our 'Evangelions' look the way they do?" Which brought to mind _another_ question. "And...why the names? Zerogoki? Shogoki?" It was a weird similarity.

"...if they knew, they would tell us."

Shinji tried not to deflate. He failed.

"You are disappointed."

"I...well..." He a ran a hand through his hair, briefly flinching at the twin...hair clip thingies...resting atop his head. Why did _they_ manifest? "...I just wish I knew more about _why._ "

"The lack of knowledge has not stopped you thus far."

"...I guess." He felt like that should bother him more. "But is it wrong to want to know more...?"

"...no. It is not. If you persevere, you may be able to come to a greater understanding."

"...would...you help me?" Because honestly, it seemed like Rei Ayanami knew a _lot_ more about this whole life than he did. Even if she did seem kind of scary at times. "I mean...you don't _have_ to-"

"No. That would be..." The blunette looked at him with those enigmatic eyes, and _why_ did he have the strangest impression that she wanted to smile? "...agreeable."

xxxx

And all the while, on a subconscious level, in words he had no way of knowing...a familiar voice spoke, within the depths of his being:

_I am **thou** , thou art I...  
Thou hast acquired a **new** bond._

_It shall **lead** thou to the truth  
that **parts** the seas of depravity._

_Take hold of the **Priestess** Arcana,  
and let it **guide** you  
to a new Promised Land..._

xxxx

"...okay." He briefly bowed. "Thank you."

"...you can show your gratitude by continuing with your training. Shogoki has been standing still for the past three minutes."

Shinji twitched. "Grk!" And made...whatever _that_ noise was.

And so their training continued.

xxxx

/Outskirts of Hakone Academy/

The Alpine Renault pulled to a stop by a curb; the grounds of Hakone Academy loomed in the background, stark against the twilight. "We'll be going over the data for the next couple of days, but be prepared for any alerts in the meantime." Misato glanced at the two Evangelion-users. "Also, I _shouldn't_ have to say this...but please don't summon your Evangelions outside of NERV unless absolutely necessary."

"Understood."

"...okay."

She then looked at Kensuke Aida, who was looking somewhat flummoxed. 'Bewildered' was an actual mood that he possessed, heightened to a perpetual emotional state. "Hate to break it you, but Ritsuko's probably gonna have you come in tomorrow to work with her on the analysis."

"Bleh."

Aida's succinct response elicited a chuckle from Misato. "All right you kids, get on out." As they did so, she called once more. "Hey, Shinji-kun."

"Yes?" he looked back over his shoulder, into Katsuragi's concerned eyes.

"...just...take care of yourself, okay?" she requested, somewhat tentatively.

"...okay?" he responded, somewhat confused by the sudden concern.

The woman smiled, apparently amused by his response. "Enjoy the rest of your weekend."

Shinji watched quietly as she drove off, her vehicle soon blending in with the evening traffic. "...huh." _What was that about?_ Was it something related to what she had seen at NERV, today? _I wonder how I looked...come to think of it._ "Aida-san."

"Yeah?"

"How did I look today, when summoning Shogoki?"

"You were equal parts awesome and scary," he instantly replied.

"...ah." His mind instantly harped on the 'scary' part. "Ayanami-san...was I scary?"

"I do not think you were scary."

Kensuke eyed Ayanami oddly. " _Your_ vantage point is obviously biased."

"I cannot be held accountable for your insufficient courage."

The girl's retort earned a jaw-drop from the bespectacled boy. "Oh, that was _uncalled_ for..."

Shinji slowly trailed behind the two (classmates, definitely; acquaintances, sure; he didn't quite know if the title of 'friend' was warranted yet...), wondering about the events of that day. _Evangelion...Persona...I am thou, and thou art I...but...who am I, exactly?_ How did he appear to others?

Who was 'Shinji Ikari', in the eyes of everyone else?

xxxx

Later that evening.

Within Room 23 of the Izanagi Dorm's second floor, four boys slept quietly, more or less. Shinji was listening to classical music on his SDAT player (and this time, he had remembered to _switch_ out the Velvet Room tape), letting the sounds drown out the rest of the world...which included Toji, because his snores were _loud_. Kaworu slept as the dead, unmoving and still, save for the slight inhale and exhale of breath. Kensuke looked and _sounded_ the most normal of them all, slightly sprawled out on his top bunk.

[Then, there was a quiet shift.](https://youtu.be/_pS5soRsrKQ)

Atop Aida's mattress, but beneath the boy himself, a white void slowly began to manifest, a sliding door opening up to another world. The boy still slumbered as he slowly tumbled in; moments later, the void closed silently, as though it had never been.

Kaworu soundlessly sat up, red eyes darting around with caution. He focused upon the empty bunk bed of Kensuke Aida, and his expression narrowed with suspicion. _Hmm._  
  
Slowly, he laid back down, and returned to sleep.

And so the night rolled on, three boys sleeping soundly.

xxxx

**END OF 6/13/2015**

xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. Strange shenanigans are up with Kensuke.
> 
> But yeah, Gendo and Rei apparently have some...deeper disagreements about Shinji.


	11. Sunday - June 14, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kensuke, having entered the Metaverse via unknown means, searches for his Shadow...and finds him. Shinji and Rei enter the cognitive world to save him.

**Kensuke's Log: September 31, 2012**

**So. This is a first for me, this whole journal thing.**

**No way I tell Suzuhara, because he'd just call it a diary.**

**But really, it's the only thing I can do to get my thoughts in order. Writing it out is good, right?**

***a chunk of text on the journal page features eraser marks and heavy pencil scratches, rendering it illegible***

**Okay, I've tried five times to get my thoughts down, and haven't been able to do it. I'm just going to be blunt.**

**September 16 was a new moon. Mom was on duty like normal, because new moons are always busy days for the A.T. Task Force.**

**She vanished during an incident of Angel Syndrome that hit *several sections are erased and scratched out* Nagano. They tracked her to outside the ruins of Tokyo-1, where other agents found her body. Nobody knows what happened.**

**Dad's been real quiet since the funeral.**

**I bet they actually know, though. Even if they don't, I'll discover it for myself.**

**I'll find out.**

***various doodles of Archetypes and an older woman are seen***

xxxx

/Sunday: June 14, 2015/

Kensuke Aida slowly sat up. _This is not my bed._ All around were bare trees, splattered with ash and paint of various colors. _This is not my dorm._ The sky bore a familiar red and black pattern. _This is not the real world._ "Okay...you somehow ended up in the Metaverse." He calmly - and so, _so_ patiently - got to his feet, trying to gain his bearings. "Just...don't...panic." Trying to gain his bearings, he defaulted to going up the nearby incline, to at least try and get his bearings.

xxxx

All the while, standing atop the blasted tip of a dead oak, a certain penguin watched in silence. _This is close enough for now._ It was time to gather the other players.

xxxx

/Room 23, 2nd Floor, Izanagi Dorm, Hakone Academy/

Shinji Ikari slowly opened his eyes, watching Suzuhara slowly put on his shoes. "...good morning..." he sleepily slurred.

"Mornin'."

He slowly sat up - feeling some residual weariness from yesterday - and looked around. He and Suzuhara were the only ones here. "Where's Aida-san and Nagisa-san?"

"Dunno. They were both gone when I woke up."

"Oh." He stretched one arm. Then another. That's when he saw the taller boy head for the door. "Um...are you...going somewhere?"

"Yup."

"...where?"

Suzuhara glanced over his shoulder, eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Why you askin'?"

"...no reason," he blurted.

The boy huffed, rolling his eyes. "Be back later. Try not to mess up our room with any of your...NERV stuff." And with that, he was gone.

 _...it's not like I ASKED the NERV stuff to happen here,_ he mused, before pondering what to do for the day. There was homework, but there were probably some other things to do around the campus...but first came breakfast.

Then he looked at his phone and decided that messages came first, _then_ breakfast.

 **HEROD: WE HAVE ANOTHER QUERY FOR YOU.  
HEROD: WHICH OF THE FOLLOWING PARTICULAR TEXTS DO YOU MOST CLOSELY IDENTIFY WITH?  
HEROD: "I WILL BURN MY DREAD." ; "WE'RE ALL TRAPPED IN A MAZE OF RELATIONSHIPS." ; "IF YOU HOLD ON, LIFE WON'T CHANGE."  
HEROD: THERE IS NO RIGHT OR WRONG ANSWER.  
HEROD: PLEASE RESPOND WITHIN 48 HOURS.  
**  
Shinji blinked.

 **SI: who is this  
**  
The response was so quick that he nearly dropped his phone out of shock.

 **HEROD: THAT IS NOT ONE OF THE POSSIBLE CHOICES.  
**  
Shinji sighed, turning his attention to another set of messages received during the night. These were...somewhat more concerning.

 **?: Hope you wake up soon, kid.  
?: Your friend, the one with the glasses?  
?: He somehow made it over to the other side.  
?: You might want to get over there, give him a hand.  
?: Something might happen, you know.  
**  
 _...what._ That was decidedly concerning. _Aida-san's in the Metaverse? How?_ His thoughts whirled around himself, so much so that he was already dressed - in a simple pair of jeans and a rose-colored shirt - and on his way for the door before even thinking _hey, I should probably call Misato-san and tell her about this_ and when he opened the door REI AYANAMI WAS STANDING RIGHT THERE. "[Gah!](https://youtu.be/dhQ3xRTKK-k)" he yelped.

"Ah, you're awake. Come with me."

"Um, about that, I'm sort of busy-"

"We are going to rescue Aida-san."

"...you _know?_ "

"Yes."

"How?"

Ayanami glanced over his shoulder. "No one else is here. This is convenient."

"What's convenient-?" His words were cut off by the blunette shoving him back into the room. She followed and closed the door behind them, because _why not cause more rumors for the other students?!_ "Uh, Ayanami-san-?!"

"Be patient." Her tone brooked no disagreement or argument. "I am going to teach you how to enter the cognitive world at will."

xxxx

/The Metaverse/

Kensuke Aida comforted himself by the fact there weren't many Archetypes around...or any, for that matter.

Said fact promptly _worried_ him, since that implied this place's corresponding location in reality had very little in the way of human traffic. "Okay...just have to find some kind of landmark..." He couldn't be that far from Tokyo-3, surely! _If this is some sort of strange training scenario concocted by Dr. Akagi, I'm going to be...upset._ Darn it, why he couldn't he think of any better words?! _I blame the lack of breakfast._ Still, at least the 'air' of the cognitive world was oddly refreshing; maybe it was because he was inherently excited by anything having to do with the Metaverse, that automatically made his perception of the mental 'atmosphere' to be more pleasant _and focus Kensuke!_ "Have to find an A.T. agent. Or one of those drones."

Clearing the hilltop, he couldn't help but grin at the sight of a road, stark amidst the sepia tones. Slowly descending past the blasted trees, Kensuke's bare feet switched from cold soil to mild asphalt; however, the road bore some unpleasant 'accessories'. Like various vehicles sticking halfway out of the blacktop, as if they had sunk into the asphalt; humanoid outlines, as if untold numbers of people had perished and then etched around by a police forensics team; road signs splattered with red paint, detailing such delightful statements like ' **NO DEATH FOR YOU** ' and ' **SO MUCH OUCH** ' and ' **TRAFFIC STILL SUCKS** '.

Okay, that last one kind of got a chuckle out of him. However, they didn't really tell him which way to go. "Well...guess I'll keep on going until I find something."

As it turned out, Kensuke Aida didn't have to walk too long. Twenty minutes, at most.

He cleared the hills of blasted trees, finally reaching a spot that unveiled the horizon. It made him pause; what appeared in the distance to be a massive metropolis was truly a gathering of building-sized gravestones, some crumbling, others tilting and on the verge of falling. However, of greatest note...

(He asked about the strange photo on the wall in his mother's office. She explained with a sad smile, "It used to be our capital. That's what it currently looks like in the Metaverse...it's a reminder, about the danger of what we face.")

...was the sphere of void that dominated the dead city's skyline, unimaginably massive. All colors seemed to fade into gray around its event horizon. "...that's Tokyo-1..." he murmured, jaw slack with disbelief. _How did I end up so far from Tokyo-3?!_ His immediate impulse was to turn right back around...however, now that he was thinking about it...it _would_ be nearby, wouldn't it? _Maybe...I wonder...  
_  
Curiosity piqued, Kensuke Aida kept on walking, now with a firm location in mind.

xxxx

And all the while, Pen-Pen continued to follow him.

xxxx

/Room 23, 2nd Floor, Izanagi Dorm, Hakone Academy/

Shinji Ikari tried not to think too hard about the fact that a girl was standing in his dorm room...well, not quite _his_ dorm room, it was more like his and three other guys', but still- _I should stop thinking._ No such luck. _Still thinking._ Agh.

Rei was rather quiet, absorbing her surroundings with a strange solemnity. "A strange tinge...no matter." She turned around, facing him head on. "Stand in front of me."

Shinji dutifully did so. "Um...so, now what-"

"Do you believe that the MAGI are our only means of accessing the cognitive world?"

"...um, no?" he responded, thinking back not only to his little 'TV jaunt' with Aida-san, but also to Goro Akechi's words. "There are...gaps. Loopholes." That's how the Chief Warden had described it.

"An accurate descriptor. The means vary, for those who do not have access to the MAGI network. Psychics, bearing a close bond to their own thoughts and those of others; sages of diverse beliefs, who can manipulate their A.T. Field; empaths, whose connection to the feelings of others can open that unconscious door; and more, I'm sure." She gestured toward herself, resting a hand over her heart. "We Evangelion-users are similar."

"How?"

"We are intrinsically capable of manipulating our minds and souls. Thus, with practice, we can straddle the edges of physical, metaphysical, and cognitive...and cross them, as needed."

"... _how?_ "

Rei answered his question by placing her other hand over his heart.

"...uh..." he choked.

"Be patient. Calm yourself...and think deeply." The surrounding ambience seemed to deaden. "Ponder the patterns that your thoughts carve. Sense the boundaries of your soul, that define you in relation to others."

Wait, was her voice starting to echo?

"To cross that threshold, you must know who you are...and you must know what you are not."

"I don't-" he impulsively started, only to stop.

xxxx

_His Other smiled._

_"_ _**Step by step; that's all you can ask of yourself.** _ _"_

_The Beast grinned._

_"_ _**To save what you lost, you must hold nothing back.** _ _"_

_They both gazed at a new figure, glowing white, holding her hands out. As one, the two spoke._

_"_ _**Fear not, if you wish to reach the end...** _ _"_

xxxx

He controlled his speech, tamping down on his own protests. "...all right then." _Who am I?_ Shinji Ikari. _Who is Shinji Ikari?_ A student. An Evangelion-user. The one whose Persona was called Hamlet. The son of Gendo Ikari and Yui Ikari, no matter how much the former made him feel...well, many unpleasant things. The roommate to Kensuke Aida and Toji Suzuhara and Kaworu Nagisa. _That's not enough, though._ The one who had bonds - for good or ill - with Misato Katsuragi, Gendo Ikari, Ritsuko Akagi, Kōzō Fuyutsuki, Kensuke Aida, Goro Akechi, Hikari Horaki...

xxxx

_The silver-haired girl smiled._

xxxx

...and little Sokila. And yet...

xxxx

_"Don't you want to come back?" he asked._

_He received no answer._

xxxx

...there was still more to claim, and more to learn. He acknowledged that incompleteness, deep down...and thus did he have subconscious certitude.

"Very good," whispered Rei Ayanami. "The mind can be muddled and unclear...and the soul can rage against all outsiders...yet, you can acknowledge the truth that your heart pursues, at the expense of everything else..."

Shinji did not respond, as he was too focused on the palpable transformations occurring around him. The familiar grayscale brought to mind the train...but before he could ponder it further, Ayanami guided them yet farther, as a subtle whisper from within his head took prominence. Grayscale faded, taking on sepia tones, and familiar flickers of black smoke and angular lines. Without a doubt, they were in the Metaverse. "Huh..."

The girl stepped back, looking somewhat drained. "You will come to understand how to do it yourself, with enough practice."

Shinji looked around the cognitive double of his dorm room, taking note of its various facets. Kensuke Aida's bunk and desk were a proverbial engineer's lab in miniature, with certain action figures depicting A.T. agents sprawled throughout. Toji Suzuhara's bunk and desk were dotted by statues of a buff and manly version of the jock, standing protectively in front of various people; interspersed between these statues were dumbbells, track shoes walking in place _by themselves_ , and chains of all sorts weighing down on the statues of Suzuhara. Kaworu Nagisa's bunk and desk, meanwhile, were absolutely pristine and blank, bearing no perceptible difference relative to reality. His own bunk and desk, meanwhile seemed to be halfway-merged with the cognition of _someone else_ ; he saw some musical instruments and cooking utensils partly melded with figurines of an older woman, figurines that appeared to be slowly dissipating into smoke; of particular interest where various crayon drawings affixed to the wall above his desk, depicting people that he...couldn't quite identify. All the while, various icons and facets of other people - other students - floated about like dust.

"Hmm." Rei Ayanami looked about. "Your thoughts appear to be slowly overriding those of the prior occupant. Mere fragments are all that remain of this dorm room's previous tenants."

"...huh..." So the tiny statues of the older woman - possessing shoulder-length hair, a long-sleeved shirt, and a long skirt that went down to the calves - were related to the thoughts of...Tomochika, was it? "...so...now what?"

Rei Ayanami briefly brushed the hem of her school uniform, looking out the window at the black and red sky. "...I believe I know where Aida is." She sighed, sounding remarkably fatigued. "One of the benefits that you will come to understand about trespassing the barriers of reality...is the ability to traverse vast distances in a mere instant. It is how the Second Child and I are able to counter Angel Syndrome, no matter where it may emerge..." She trailed off, as if wanting to say something else. "...I suppose you will understand, when you face them again."

"...okay."

"Now..." Rei Ayanami rested her hands upon her stomach. She seamlessly pulled out a spark of blue fire. "Endure thy labor..." She crushed the orb, and it burst into tongues of blue fire. "[... _ **Lilith.**_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cBIDueSMfz4)"

Shinji stepped back as the fiery wisps took on a life of their own. Rei Ayanami's body flickered with azure flames, taking on the form of her familiar white body suit from Evangelion training...except it was ruined, torn in various places, marked with blood stains; nine chains of iron seemed to sprout from within her body, each one wrapping around her form and ending in a white cross. Meanwhile, the wisps fused into a larger humanoid, one that was naked-

He averted his eyes.

"If it helps, you can think of my Persona as a reflection of my thoughts, and not someone who is actually nude."

"It _really_ doesn't."

"If we are to fight as comrades, you will have to become used to it."

"...urgh..." He hated this. This was so inappropriate! He forced himself to look at 'Lilith': she appeared to be a grown woman with pure white skin, fairy-like wings of lavender emerging from behind: one pair from her calves, and four pairs each emerging from her shoulder blades. Frazzled hair as white as snow - bearing a similar haircut to Ayanami's - fell over a purple mask, hiding all facial features except two yellow eyes, wide and solemn. To round off her Persona's features, a massive red cross floated behind her, large enough that Lilith could be affixed upon it comfortably...so to speak. If he focused on the wings, the mask, and the cross, it allowed him to ignore the fact that Lilith had not a stitch of clothing on. Kind of. Sort of. "...is there a reason that she's naked?"

"...I am more comfortable in the nude. I wear clothes as a matter of social necessity," she bluntly admitted.

" _...ah. N-N-Nice to to know_ ," he squeaked.

"It is something you will have to be accustomed to, if you will delve into the Metaverse on a regular basis. The thoughts of humanity are bound to manifest in ways that violate certain norms. For example, there is an Archetype called an Incubus that possesses a rather elongated p-"

"I know, I've seen it before," interrupted Shinji, his face flushing a brilliant red.

"Ah. Then you will be inured before long."

"Is that really a _good_ thing?"

Ayanami did not answer; rather, Lilith gestured at the wall, and it seemed to _bend_ open, as if a hole was stretched and pulled into existence. "We will be taking flight. Please do not struggle."

"What do you mean-" His words were cut off by Lilith wrapping her left arm around his torso, pulling him flush against her side. Very _very_ close to her bosom. "... _I don't approve of this!_ "

"You are not yet capable of traversing the Metaverse quickly on your own," calmly remarked Ayanami, who was held in Lilith's right arm. "Time may be of the essence."

"...can you please teach me how to travel quickly?"

"That would take too long."

Shinji groaned, slumping in Lilith's arm. That at least gave him _some_ distance from her chest, because it was essentially the inner reflection of some part of Rei Ayanami, which mean it was kinda sorta _Ayanami's_ chest he was close to- _and I'm going to stop thinking now.  
_  
Lilith merely loosed a ghostly titter, as she lightly leapt out into the open sky. As the outer wall of his dorm room's cognitive double closed back together, the Persona flapped her wings, taking off into the sky.

However, this action did not go unnoticed by one of the many Ocular Drones patrolling Tokyo-3.

xxxx

Kensuke Aida knew the location by heart.

He turned away from the road, turning back to the forest and scaling the hills and mountains. Now that he knew where he was _roughly_ in relation to Tokyo-1 - to what remained of the greater Tokyo Metropolitan Area, which had been abandoned by the government after Second Impact - he knew where to go.

(Certain A.T. agents accompanied him and his father to the site of Naomi Aida's final resting place, as part and parcel of fulfilling her last requests. They had never gone back after that, yet the sight...the scent...the atmosphere...they left an indelible impression.)

 _I should have realized it_ , thought the boy as he continued scaling the inclines, past blasted trees bearing random graffiti, depicting the ambient spray of human thought in pictorial form, an everlasting impression etched into the cognitive world by virtue of the mere _quantity_ of people that had lived in the area over the past decades. _My apartment and my dorm were the most likely candidates, because they're where I spend most of my time...haven't had a chance to look in my dorm yet, though._ It would be _really_ awkward if his Shadow actually turned out to be in his dorm room. _Well...at least I've got a heck of a view on the way up._ Indeed; to the east, he could see the cognitive doubles of whole cities, many of them pockmarked by strange voids that warped the area around them, albeit mere pikers compared to the great orb that dominated Tokyo-1. Meanwhile, if he glanced to the west, he could see the cognitive impression of Mount Fuji: so omnipresent in the psyche of Japan, that it appeared to be cast in eternal daylight, painted onto the horizon with a perpetual snowcap, and the red rising sun behind it...even though that didn't make sense physically speaking. _I wonder if the rising sun would appear behind it no matter what angle we looked at it from?_ A reasonable possibility.

Finally, after what seemed like no time at all, he ascended Mount Hiru: the tallest peak of the Tanzawa Mountains.

Atop the snow - strangely false, flaking away and dissipating with each step, behaving more like ash...no, like dust - was a strange anomaly, in the rough shape of a kneeling person.

("We found her sitting there, facing Tokyo-1. No discernible injuries...and yet, she was gone.")

Kensuke wondered if he was the only one who could see it.

He reached for the person, touching its static boundary-

[ _**WHOOSH** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yxJpfe6Yrfs)

-and found himself inside someplace _else_. An empty cylinder delved deep underground, lit by spotlights and blazing torches; the walls were adorned with medals and static images of various heroic figures, evoking impressions of grandeur and majesty. However, taking pride of place was an absolutely _massive_ statue - easily over five hundred feet tall, maybe more! - of his mother: clad in the uniform of the Anti-Terror Task Force, dagger held in one hand and a revolver in the other. A staircase ran along the side of the immense chamber, spiraling downward into the depths.

"This...this must be _my_ Realm, then..." Well his Shadow's Realm, but the Shadow was a part of him. That was _important_ to keep in mind. _Okay, you know the deal: find your Shadow, accept whatever deep-seated issue it represents, and then POW, instant Persona!_ A grin impulsively came to his face as he jauntily descended the stairs, each step causing a flicker of light to emerge in its wake. _This is going to be great! Now, I wonder what possible issue I could have...?_ Best to think about it now, before he found his Shadow.

All the while, masked beings - hidden in the threshold between shadow and light - watched in silence, not interfering...perhaps because they instinctively understood the doom that awaited their progenitor, at the bottom of the chamber.

Or perhaps they sensed that they would soon have company, for Kensuke Aida - deep down - truly did not believe that his entry into the Metaverse had gone unnoticed.

xxxx

Lilith set down atop the cognitive Mt. Hiru, her pale feet kicking up the ashy snow. She quietly set Shinji and Rei down, meters away from a clump of three-dimensional static. The blunette stood with surety, while he...well, tried to gather himself. "That...was...fast..."

"That was the point," remarked Rei, focusing on the cloud of foggy distortion situation upon the peak. "...it would seem that Aida's already come this way..." She looked around, sounding confused. "...then where...?"

"...what's wrong...?" He had done nothing but hang on to her Persona; why did he feel so exhausted?!

"...hmm. A concern for another time, then." Ayanami turned back towards the static. "This appears to be Kensuke Aida's Realm." She glanced over her shoulder at him. "Summon your Persona; it is probable we will need to fight."

"...Aida-san's...Realm...?" _Is it like Chiba Takehide's?_ Had Kensuke gone inside to find his Shadow? "...wait, why would he attack me? I'm his roommate."

"Shadows tend to react negatively to outsiders, regardless of how close one may be to the Shadow's origin." A pause. "Also, by my understanding, being someone's roommate may not necessarily be a good thing."

Shinji thought of Toji. "...you have a point..."

"I would advise summoning your Persona."

"Okay, okay..." Shinji huffed, feeling for the Other within, all the while looking at the distorted air with trepidation. _Aida-san...what does your Shadow look like?_ The boy had seemed fairly self-assured, if somewhat gung-ho; what kind of issue would he have with himself? Such were his thoughts as he serenely withdrew the spark from his head; fire erupted, as his self-image took precedence, and his royally-garbed Persona manifested. "...I guess we go in, then?"

"Yes." Ayanami stared intently at him.

"...is...something wrong?"

She looked down at his apron. Then back at his face. "Adorable."

"... _why?_ " he muttered? His outfit wasn't _that_ outlandish, was it?

Their Personas purposefully looked at the static, ignoring them. He wasn't sure if they were ignoring them out of amusement or embarrassment. Would he even be amused at _himself_ for this? _Ugh...Personas are complicated...  
_  
"Let us enter." She took hold of two of the iron chains, adjusting their length such that the white crosses would serve as flails.

Shinji nodded, gripping his shovel tightly; they stepped forward, Personas hovering behind them-

_**WHOOSH** _

-and they set foot into a pseudo-Valhalla, dedicated to images and icons of heroes and heroines. "...this is Aida-san's Realm...?" His gaze impulsively drifted to the massive statue of a female A.T. agent. "Who...?"

"...that would be his mother, Naomi Aida." The girl inhaled the aged air of the great chamber, red eyes narrowing with suspicion. "...perhaps that is what it'll be tied to...?"

" **Intruders!** " Various humanoids suddenly began to slip out from behind the framed pictures, descending heavily upon the spiraling stairs. They appeared as caped superheroes in colorful tights, and stylized agents in sleek bodysuits of black; their only shared characteristic were the blue masks covering their faces, solidifying their ties to the Realm. "[ **Villainous rapscallions! We must repel them!**](https://youtu.be/6GmXoN65pnA)"

" _ **Tentarafoo!**_ " Hamlet's handheld skull flashed yellow; the valiant thoughtbeasts faltered only slightly, not ceasing in their charge.

However, Lilith's hand was already raised high. " _ **Megido**_ ," she intoned.

The air cracked, and rays of violet light smashed into the front line of enemies.

"Be vigilant," commanded Ayanami, spinning two of her cross-tipped chains with such speed that they appeared to be buzzsaws.

"...er, okay." And then Shinji yelped as a flying superheroine nearly brained him with an airborne axe kick, which he barely blocked with the shaft of his shovel.

"I told you to be vigilant," reprimanded the blunette as she smashed a chain into the face of an incoming enemy.

xxxx

Kensuke Aida's head darted up. _The sounds of combat?_ Who else could be here? Was it possible...had the Anti-Terror Task Force dispatched agents to this location? _No, not yet, I'm so close!_ He double-timed it down the stairs, skipping two or three with each step. _Made it this far, can't lose now, no WAY I can lose now!_ His feet beat hard against the stony floor, slightly chilled relative to everything else; however, the statue of his mother commanded attention, as was proper. "Okay...where are you...?" What aspect would his Shadow take on? Would it be someone with an exaggerated temper? Perhaps a gung-ho military enthusiast? Or maybe someone who didn't know how to sit still. _I mean, if I'm being honest, I kind of get in over my head a lot._ But that was fine. He was already on the road to accepting that! _I've got this in the bag!_ "Come on out!"

" _You want to be a big shot, huh?_ "

He whirled around, eyes darting to and fro; that voice had come from nearby! "I heard you..."

" _You want to be a hero..._ "

"...yeah, that's right." That voice was _his_. "And for me to do that...I've gotta accept you. So come forth, my Shadow!"

"[ _...what a joke._](https://youtu.be/PmFQWlJ_IZA)"

There. Amidst the shadow, two yellow eyes behind glasses could be seen; Kensuke looked down... _way_ down. "...what...?"

" _Heroes are larger than life...heroes are people who matter._ " A tiny Kensuke Aida - no more than six inches tall - stared plainly at him. " _...but you're way too_ _ **small**_ _to matter._ "

"...but, that's not-"

" _And here you are, thinking it would be so easy to accept me...do you realize the arrogance? Of course you do._ " The tiny Shadow sighed. " _Truly, the pride of a bit character is fierce._ "

Kensuke was feeling much like he had when Shinji had disclosed the truth of his abilities...or lack thereof.

" _How did you think this was going to end?_ "

Namely, he felt flummoxed and slightly panicked, as though the world had been pulled out from under him.

" _You read the personal accounts of those who met their Shadows, and claimed them as Personas..._ "

He had expected his deep-seated issue to be something more reasonable.

" _...and their acceptance was a grueling trial; a true crucible, without exception..._ "

Like...anything but this. _Anything else_ , but this.

" _...and you had the gall to think it would be otherwise for you._ " His Shadow - speaking so calmly about the alleged lack of self-worth - tilted his tiny head. " _Sorry to break it to you...but we're just not that special._ "

"...that's not true," he bit out. His mind inwardly hissed, because he was falling into the same damn trap that had claimed a lot of Agents who hadn't been able to make the cut, he _knew_ what would happen if he kept this up, but the desire to be great, to be a hero, it had been so deeply ingrained in him for _so long_ that to deny it felt like tearing away a part of himself. "That's not _true..._ "

" _Few reach the pinnacle. If you had what it took, the Task Force would have taken you on...but they haven't, because you_ _ **don't**_ _have the right stuff. Bashing your head against the proverbial wall won't change that..._ "

"Shut _up._ "

" _...so I've accepted my own worthlessness. Why won't you?_ "

"BECAUSE I'M _NOT_ _ **YOU!**_ " howled Kensuke, angrily and fearfully rejecting this facet of himself.

Said facet's eyes began to _gleam_ , as it began to grow, emitting a smoky blue aura of menace and doom. " _Indeed. You're_ _ **not**_ _me._ " That aura swelled and burst outward, and Kensuke knew no more.

xxxx

The sudden burst of miasma from down below caught the attention of both Evangelion-users; Rei stared coolly as Lilith's wings eviscerated another costumed figure, whilst Shinji's shovel withdrew from the face of a masked hero. "What the...?"

"Hmm. He has succumbed to his Shadow."

"Succumbed?"

Ayanami glanced quietly at the other extensions of Kensuke's Shadow, born from a fascination with heroism and heroes. "I will take care of the rest of these; you must endeavor to reach Aida."

"How do I-?" he was cut off by the blunette unceremoniously pushing him on the backside with her foot, shoving him off the edge. "-DO _THAT?!_ " His speech devolved into a wordless scream, as the ground loomed threateningly-!

A cloaked figure dashed past him, landing feet-first below. With surprising gentleness, his Persona caught him in his ethereal arms. "...that was scary..."

" **You were pushed off of a spiraling stairway. It is to be expected.** "

"...thank you, Hamlet." Well, he was really thanking himself, to be honest...did that count as being arrogant or narcissistic-?

"[ **Prepare thyself.**](https://youtu.be/IORp_o7bnvM)"

His Persona's words pulled him back to the present; at the base of the great statue of Naomi Aida, a masculine figure emerged, covered in tattered purple robes and rusted armor. In his left hand was a large scepter - a shepherd's crook, to be precise - that bore manifold cracks on its surface. However, most importantly of all, was the fact that this figure didn't have a head. " **I am a Shadow...the** ** _true_** **self.** "

xxxx

The Ocular Drone had followed the interlopers diligently, all the way from Tokyo-3. Though the figures were a known quantity to the Anti-Terror Task Force, their means of entry had been unregistered, and thus merited observance.

All the way to the Tanzawa Mountains, it had gone. All the way to Mount Hiru.

The rainbow-colored eye quietly began to near the strange anomaly-

 _SHICK.  
_  
xxxx

Within the Tokyo-3 Cognitive Protection Center, a certain television monitor went blank with fuzzy static.

Goro Akechi frowned, lip curling with suspicion. _Hmm...  
_  
xxxx

The Ocular Drone fell to the ground, pierced by a claw that had extended impossibly far. It dissolved into trace bits of shadow and spectral thoughtstuff within moments.

" _How rude,_ " murmured Pen-Pen, slowly waddling towards the entrance of the Shadow's Realm. " _This is a big moment, after all...best to let the important characters have their moment._ "

xxxx

Kensuke's Shadow aimed his shepherd's crook. " _ **Dazzler.**_ " Flickers of light rushed from the staff, nearly blinding Shinji.

"Gah!" The boy staggered, the entire room tilting and wobbling. The strength in his legs seemed to fade as he staggered-

" **Focus!** " Sword clashed with staff, as Persona battled Shadow. " **Stand strong!** "

" **To stand on your own feet...to be something special...do you desire that as well?** " Kensuke's Shadow impossibly roared, despite the lack of a head. " **Desiring things beyond your reach...is a recipe for heartbreak...!** "

Shinji tried to get the shaking within his skull to stop and _oh great_ now he was vomiting on the floor. Mind-vomiting. Was that a thing? Wait, he had actually come to the Metaverse physically, hadn't he, and _these meandering thoughts weren't helping!_ "Urgh..." Slowly, he tried to rise, trying to push past the dizziness. "H-H-Hamlet-"

The Shadow swung his crook again. " _ **Pulinpa.**_ "

Grimacing, Shinji gripped his shovel tightly, taking aim at the headless beast-!

SMACK.

" **Rgh!** " groaned Hamlet as the shovel smashed into his face.

"GAH!" yelped Shinji, unprepared for the brief spike of pain that emanated from within his head. _But I aimed for the Shadow-!  
_  
" **You seem more hopeless than I...** " Kensuke's Shadow stomped forward, looming large over Shinji. " **...and I am a very hopeless sort indeed!** "

xxxx

Rei Ayanami grimaced. _I may have miscalculated._ The manifold thoughtbeasts were strangely numerous, far more than she had anticipated. Even with Lilith holding strong, she should have at least made it to Ikari's side by now. _I must not tarry._ Another caped Shadow was thrashed by her cross chains, even as two more rose to take its place. _If only I could use more power-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a purple blur, falling past her towards the base of the great statue below. "What?"

xxxx

Without warning, Kensuke's Shadow ceased his attack, leaping back. The next instant, a burly figure crashed into the ground where it had stood, cracking the surface.

Shinji blinked, blearily trying to focus. _What-?  
_  
"[ _ **Salutations, tiny trainee!**_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ktlRKuiumnI)" Oh, it was the man-bird thing again. " _ **Would you like a hand?!**_ " boasted Mister P.

" **...who are you?** " murmured Kensuke's Shadow.

" _ **A paragon of virtue and the hope of youngsters who don't know how to tie their own shoes!**_ " The tuxedo-clad bird-man flexed; with a flicker of his hands, a pair of brass knuckles manifested over his burly fists. " _ **And I believe you need to get your nonexistent head in order.**_ "

" **...another big talker...** " The headless Shadow hummed, sounding strangely sorrowful. " **Talking big doesn't end well for anyone...and it won't end well for you!** ** _Evil Touch!_** " The tip of the shepherd's crook glowed crimson and violet, launching a hand-shaped orb at Mister P.

The attack seemed to wash over his form, to no effect. " _ **Ha! The things I fear are way beyond what you're capable of little, whelp.**_ " The burly bird-man snapped his fingers. " **Amrita Drop.** "

Droplets of emerald light fell over Shinji, and the strange fog that had taken root in his mind seemed to dissipate. _Huh?_ He felt normal. Well, normal-ish. Standing tall, he looked at the bizarre man with a wary look. "How... _when_...?" Agh, why couldn't he say things?! "I mean...?!"

" _ **There'll be a time to talk later. For now, we have a rapscallion to save!**_ " Mister P's green eyes narrowed, looking intently at him. " _ **You seem like the kind who gets thrown in the deep end on a regular basis.**_ " Yes, that was an accurate statement. " _ **No need to break a trend then!**_ " No, _no_ , that's not what was needed at all! " _ **Stay determined, and don't lose sight of yourself, and you'll not waver in the face of the enemy!**_ " With a snort, the bird-man stomped forward, lashing out with his fists against the decrepit Shadow. The headless creature snarled, parrying blows with his right hand and his staff.

 _...okay, I guess he's helping?_ Shinji steeled himself, thinking back to the flow of battle against Chiba Takehide's Shadow. Frankly, he would have preferred having Misato or Akechi by his side instead of...whoever Mister P actually was. Then again, beggars couldn't be choosers, could they? "Okay..."

" **Why are you even bothering?** " growled Kensuke's Shadow, pushing Mister P back with a booted foot before point his shepherd's crook right at him again. " _ **Dormina!**_ " A giant English letter - 'Z', if he recalled correctly, and _okay brain, not the time for English lessons!_ \- erupted from the staff.

Shinji grit his teeth as the attack rushed towards him. _Stay determined!_ he mentally chanted, recalling Mister P's advice.

The letter loomed large.

Shinji promptly leapt to the side, dodging the spectral letter. Being determined was no reason just to stand there and take it! "Hamlet...attack!"

His Persona brimmed with life again, eyes shimmering as he held his sword aloft. With a defiant roar, he charged into the fray, striking at Kensuke's Shadow from the other side.

The tide had officially turned: Mister P's fists and Hamlet's sword struck with unerring ferocity against Kensuke's Shadow, despite his attempts to dodge or parry them both. " **I'm just a lowly braggart...why are you trying to fight me...?** " The Shadow huffed, lashing out with his staff. " **Leave me to my despair!** "

" _ **You still have to come home,**_ " remarked Hamlet. " _ **Psi!**_ " His skull flashed, blasting the Shadow with rainbows of stark, psychedelic colors.

" _ **If you need to have a cry, at least wait until you're out of the Metaverse!**_ " boasted Mister P, his fist smashing into the Shadow's sternum. As it went sliding back, he added, " _ **allow me to give you a lift! Take flight...**_ " The bird-man's eyes flashed yellow. " _ **GRYPHON!**_ "

Blue wisps of fire emanated from Mister P, coagulating in the air above them. From the ethereal flames emerged a majestic beast: a white lion, lithe and muscular. However, instead of a ferocious leonine head, there was a dignified eagle's head, bearing royal purple plumage and a beak of gold. A white mask molded over the face and eyes, hiding the creature's gaze from view; four equally violent wings emerged from the shoulder blades, flapping with an immense wingspan.

Kensuke's Shadow, still reeling from Psi, raised his shepherd's crook. " _ **Maka-**_ "

" _ **WINGS OF FURY!**_ " bellowed Mister P.

Gryphon shrieked, a translucent sheen emerging from the lower pair of wings. The upper pair spread wide, holding the Persona aloft as the lower pair flapped once, decisively so. Green wisps - fashioned into the shape of fists - erupted, rushing with the speed of a fierce gale.

Manifold fists of wind smashed into Kensuke's Shadow, unleashing concussive claps with each impact.

The mythic creature slowly set down, loosing an expectant squawk at the Shadow.

With a groaning lurch, the headless beast collapsed onto the ground.

Shinji blinked. "...is it over?" _Please tell me it's over.  
_  
" _ **It'll only be over when the boy says it's over!**_ " said Mister P, looking up at the spiraling staircase. " _ **Ah, what particular timing, young maiden!**_ "

Shinji glanced to the side; Lilith slowly descended upon her fairy wings, gently setting Rei Ayanami down on the floor. "The other emanations of the Realm vanished once Aida's Shadow was defeated." Indeed, the headless being was slowly beginning to dissipate, dissolving into blue fire. "I apologize for being preoccupied."

The bird-man chortled. " _ **Such nonsense! They truly must have been ferocious to hold back one of your caliber, hmm?**_ " Shinji frowned at the interplay between Mister P and Ayanami; why did the latter seem irritated by Mister P's comment? _He was complimenting her, wasn't he?_ Wait, did Mister P just _wink_ at her? _What's with the wink?_

"...urgh..."

 _Oh, right._ "Aida-san?" Shinji slowly stepped forward the mass of blue fire; it slowly oozed away from the boy's form, drawing down and coagulating into a...tiny clone of himself? _What the? Is that what his Shadow first looked like?_ "Um...are you...okay...?"

"...am I okay...?" The boy sounded bitter. "...heh..." He slowly sat up, looking despondently at his Shadow. "Not exactly a word I'd use..."

" _So...you have come to understand the truth, then..._ " The boy's Shadow sounded surprisingly loud, for something so small. Yellow eyes stared intently at his doppelganger.

"...I think I kind of knew...I just didn't want to accept it..."

Shinji frowned. "[Accept what?](https://youtu.be/989oiFo-irk)"

Aida stared longingly up at the statue of his mother. "My mom...she made being an A.T. agent sound like the coolest thing in the world...and knowing how important the Task Force's job made it seem even more heroic, you know? I...I read as much as I could, after she died...about the Metaverse, about Personas, about her job...and I wanted it so _badly_..." The bespectacled boy sighed, shaking his head wearily. "Always got told by recruiters that I didn't have the proper mentality for the job. That I'd be better served doing something more suited to my talents...but I didn't listen." He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "They'd know better, obviously. _Obviously._ But I couldn't...I couldn't accept the reality..."

 _...am I supposed to say something right now?_ wondered Shinji. "Um..."

"I seriously thought that just stampeding my way through would make a difference, no matter what stood in my way...even though I knew the dangers that the Metaverse represented. I knew that facing my Shadow was going to involve something harsh and painful...but I thought it would be easy. Because I _knew_ better." His head sagged. "I just...I wanted to be a hero like mom..."

 _Is he talking to himself?_ "Well-"

A muscular hand clamped over his lips. " _ **Ssh,**_ " quietly whispered Mister P. " _ **Let the lad have his epiphany in peace.**_ "

 _...okay?_ Also, why did the man's hands smell like tuna-?

"...but...there are ways to be a hero that don't involve being an agent...logistics, planning...stuff that ain't glamorous, but still important...and...I think I knew that, deep down." He chuckled; it was a bittersweet sound. "My Shadow...its skills were all tied to status effects...like a...like a _support_ character." He readjusted his glasses, looking calmly at his Shadow. "And...I guess support characters can be important, even if they're not in the spotlight...right?"

Kensuke's Shadow was silent. Expectant, almost.

"...heh, why am I telling this to you? It's not like you're hearing you don't already know...after all, I am you. And you are me." Kensuke leaned back against the base of the statue, a melancholy smile on his face. "Just a small, stupid kid..."

It was more than mere words. It was a genuine sentiment, stirred from within the depths of Kensuke Aida's heart.

The Shadow of his mind and will responded accordingly, swelling into a figure more in line with the boy's true physical size: the armor was no longer rusted, but plain and unassuming; the purple robes were no longer tattered, but well cared for; joining the shepherd's crook in his left hand was an old-fashioned grain flail in the right hand; lastly, no longer was the being headless, but rather bore a face covered by the ornate mask of an Egyptian pharaoh. " _ **I am thou...and thou art I...thy will hast accepted the limits thine heart long understood...and through that, hath gained the wisdom to overcome life's hardships. Remember this, and thou shalt no longer fear the sting of inadequacy. I,**_ **Ozymandias** _ **, will help thou see to it.**_ " And with those words, Kensuke Aida's Shadow - nay, his Persona - faded away into wisps of blue fire, which converged on Kensuke's form. Within moments, his uniform had transformed, similarly to how Shinji's had upon summoning Hamlet: over his body was the garb of what appeared to be an A.T. agent, save for the fact various pieces looked rather...fake, or phony. As though the uniform had been purchased in a costume shop, instead of being the genuine article.

Aida inspected his new duds with a rueful grimace, one that he nonetheless endured. "Like a cheap imitation...guess I really knew it deep down, huh...?"

Shinji quietly removed Mister P's hand from his mouth. Because seriously, the smell of tuna was just _too_ much. "...well, maybe for now," he admitted, trying to find something encouraging to say. "But who's to say that it won't be the real thing with enough time?"

"...heh. You're a real good guy, Ikari," acknowledged Aida. "...also..." He pointed dramatically at Mister P. "When the heck did _you_ get here?! _WHY_ are you here?!"

"A very good question, Aida-san," said Ayanami, finally speaking up. "[Please, _Mister P_ ; enlighten us as to why you came here.](https://youtu.be/9v_4eCh1Klc)"

The mustache emanating from Mister P's beak twitched delicately. " _ **Such suspicion! Am I not a mere bystander, a good Samaritan, helping proverbial newcomers?**_ " He pointed dramatically at Kensuke. " _ **I sensed your presence, alone and feeble, and so I came to offer my aid! Or did you think my offer from before was made in jest?**_ "

"Offer...?" inquired Kensuke. "Do you know what kind of trouble we got into after you kicked us out of the Metaverse?! For that matter, _how_ did you do that?!"

" _ **Ah, help does not come with the obligation to disclose everything.**_ " The bird-man looked knowingly at Rei Ayanami. " _ **Isn't that right, my dear?**_ "

Ayanami did not answer.

"...um..." Shinji blanched as three pairs of eyes looked in his direction. _Why do I even bother talking?_ "...so...what now?"

"We will be leaving, and we will be reporting today's events to NERV. Aida-san will need to undergo some preliminary instruction regarding what it means to be a Persona-user." Kensuke opened his mouth. "And self-instruction does not count." The boy closed his mouth, trying not to pout, and somewhat failing. "You will most likely have additional restrictions placed on you, in terms of travel to the Metaverse."

"...I didn't even come here _willingly_ ," he pointed out, looking intently at Rei Ayanami, while trying _not_ to look at her Persona. Because...well, it went without saying, judging by the creeping redness on his face. "I go to bed, and next thing I know, I'm _here!_ How is that my fault?!"

"It was not your fault. But restrictions will be placed regardless."

" _ **And yet restrictions are so very easy to circumvent, aren't they?**_ " Mister P huffed, seemingly amused. " _ **That will be the decision you and yours will have to make, little chickadees. Just know that, the**_ **next** ** _time you end up in the cognitive world, know that I'll be here to give you a hand!_** " He vanished in a flicker.

 _Oh no, not again-!  
_  
This time, there was not a strong tap on the back of his neck. Rather, there was instead a hefty hand grabbing his shirt collar from behind, a startled shout from Aida, and then they were _flying upward!_ "AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" screamed the two boys, thrown at high speed towards the entrance of the Realm-

_**WHOOSH** _

-and they landed roughly on the ashen peak of the cognitive mountain, kicking up dust and debris. "...what...what just happened?"

Kensuke Aida threw his hands up in the air. "I don't know. And I don't know if I _wanna_ know."

xxxx

[Rei Ayanami stared at Mister P.](https://youtu.be/d1onQJtO_bw)

The enigmatic bird-man stared back.

Lilith watched in silence.

Gryphon stood protectively, a sentinel ready to strike.

"You play a dangerous game."

" _ **Are not the best things in life a game, in one sense or another?**_ "

"You seek to involve those who may not be suitable players."

" _ **And yet the most important player needs pieces, doesn't he?**_ "

Rei narrowed her eyes. "And you are the one who will decide that, then?"

" _ **If I must...since you seem so keen on playing things safe.**_ "

"...safe, you say." How dare he, she silently mused.

" _ **You know that he will become more free to traverse the dimensions. He will need allies that he can trust implicitly...bonds that cannot be broken.**_ "

"...if you are not careful, you will draw attention that we cannot afford."

Mister P chuckled. " _ **And who is 'we', I wonder?**_ "

She did not answer.

" _ **I will do what I must to help the boy achieve his destiny. One way or another, my dear.**_ "

"...in the end, that is not up to you to decide."

The bird-man shook his head sadly. " _ **Poor, unfortunate soul...**_ " He looked knowingly at her. " _ **You cannot keep him safe forever. Not on your own.**_ " In a flicker of static and light, he and his Persona were gone.

Only Ayanami and Lilith remained, left in an empty Realm that would soon collapse. And yet, she felt no rush in departing. "In the face of the Angels..." she murmured aloud, as she calmly walked up the stairs, "...in the face of him..." She thought of a lost man, hiding maddened eyes behind orange shades. "...in the face of..." No. She would not dare think of it. Thoughts had a life of their own, in the cognitive world...and some thoughts were inherently fatal. "...I will do what I must," she resolved to herself.

But for now, it was time to leave.

xxxx

Before Shinji Ikari and Kensuke Aida could gather themselves, [Rei Ayanami popped out from the entrance to Kensuke's Realm](https://youtu.be/AsGNF5_rySM). As if in response to her departure, the kneeling silhouette that had served as the Realm's entrance began to fade away; its purpose, seemingly served, signaled the end of the pocket dimension entirely. "Now...with this incident behind us-"

"A little mild, just calling it an _incident_ ," murmured Kensuke, fiddling with the various widgets on his faux-A.T. Agent appearance. "I mean...yeah, I screwed up on a lot of things, but I still manifested a Persona."

"-we will have to establish some ground rules," finished Rei, acting as if Kensuke had said nothing. The blunette looked stoically at the two boys, taking their measure.

Shinji resisted the urge to fidget. "...like, beyond the NERV stuff, or...?"

"...I am referring to personal matters." The girl sighed, briefly gazing at the great void at the heart of Tokyo-1. "Given the unknown circumstances behind your unexpected entrance into the Metaverse...it would be best to establish a means for us to contact each other."

Kensuke blinked. "...why?"

"Even though you will be given additional guidance by NERV due to awakening your Persona, I have the strangest suspicion that you and Ikari will end up within the Metaverse without official supervision in the future. Establishing contingencies is only logical."

"...okay, fair enough. We talking about a dedicated hideout, or something?"

Ayanami paused; palpably pondered, judging by the slight furrow of her eyebrows. "...that would also be agreeable. However, I was referring to the exchange of contact information. I already have Ikari's number."

Kensuke stared; seriously stunned, judging by the slow drop of his jaw. "...wait, are you asking for my phone number?"

"Yes. I will be giving you mine as well, in the interest of fairness."

"...you know what, I don't even care that I nearly got _nommed_ by my own Shadow today. I've got my Persona, _and_ a cute girl's phone number. This is easily on my Top 10 days of all time."

Shinji resisted the urge to grimace. _I really don't think she's thinking about it that way, Aida-san..._

"I can see the justifiable skepticism on your face, Ikari," snarked Kensuke. "Just let me have my delusions, please?"

"...but isn't deluding yourself bad?" asked Shinji.

"Yes, it is," answered Rei.

"Oh come on, this delusion is mostly harmless! Not like, well, the one from earlier..." feebly protested Kensuke.

"...wait, if you know it's a delusion, is it actually a delusion?"

Kensuke's eyes narrowed, staring pointedly at him. "Seriously, Ikari, can you even joke? Or banter? Serious question."

"Sorry..."

"I wasn't criticizing you, it was an honest question!" yelped the bespectacled boy, trying not to offend him any further.

The two were suddenly interrupted by Rei. "I believe our time here has come to an end." Before they could ask her, a trio of spotlights shined around their position, courtesy of three Ocular Drones. They were accompanied by several other rainbow-colored eyes, observing their position diligently.

From one of the ominous-looking machines, a familiar voice emerged. " **My word, children, but you're an awful long away from Tokyo-3**." Goro Akechi's voice was amiable, echoing through the cognitive air with far more reverb than would have been physically possible in the real world. " **What say we get you three back home?** "

 _...well, at least he doesn't sound mad._ Shinji would take that as a plus.

xxxx

/NERV/

As it turned out, even though Goro Akechi might not have been mad, Misato Katsuragi had been a different story...potentially. _Especially_ given her facial expression upon finding out that they had gone into the Metaverse without standard authorization. Again.

Only two facts prevented the A.T. agent from flipping her proverbial lid. First, Kensuke's entry into the Metaverse had been completely involuntary, as far as they were aware. Unless the boy had somehow manifested the powers to slip through dimensions without their knowledge, which he swore up and down that he didn't. ("I'm not interested in getting dissected, you hear?!")

Dr. Ritsuko Akagi's droll response that dissection _would_ be performed if he ever ended up dying while in NERV's employ was of no comfort to the new Persona-user.

Second, Ikari's subsequent rescue mission had been alongside Rei Ayanami, who had least had implicit authorization of her own, given her ability to enter the Metaverse at will.

Still, none of that meant anything next to the whole ordeal of actually determining what went down. Thus began the whole recap of that day's events: Aida's awakening within the cognitive world; his slow trek to the outskirts of Tokyo-1's cognitive shadow, however marred it was; Ayanami's impromptu use of a rescue mission as an excuse to help Shinji get some training; Aida's discovery of his Shadow's Realm, at the peak of Mount Hiru; the battles that followed, once the two Evangelion-users had arrived on the scene; the fateful encounter between Aida and his Shadow; the timely assistance of the mysterious Mister P, who apparently had a Persona of his own (which had only raised Katsuragi's hackles further, even as Dr. Akagi looked vaguely intrigued); the conclusion of the battle, and the subsequent disappearance of Aida's Realm. Everything after that, once the A.T. Task Force's Ocular Drones had caught up with them, was a matter of official record.

Overall, the two boys were visibly tiring by the end of it all, languishing on one side of a long table within a rather bland conference room. Only Ayanami seemed nonplussed by the end of it all, sitting stoically to Shinji's left.

Dr. Akagi was quietly writing in a notepad, even as Misato Katsuragi tapped her arms with barely-veiled frustration. "That Mister P's gonna be a handful, I can tell already..."

"...he honestly seemed like a pretty nice guy," admitted Shinji, trying to come to the bizarre bird-man's defense. "I mean, he didn't _have_ to help us. _"_

"Which means he probably has a game of his own in mind," remarked Ritsuko Akagi, idly continuing with her notations. "People don't just help others for free."

Shinji blinked. "...but isn't that what charity and volunteer work is?"

The blonde chuckled darkly. "Oh, you naive little kid..."

"Come on Ritsky, no need to expose him to the more charming side of your personality," lightly snarked Misato. "Either way, at least we have a better description now. Because _someone_ apparently considers Mister P's true identity to be above _my_ paygrade," she said, glaring at Ayanami the entire time, "all I can do is set up a watch alert with the A.T. Task Force. If he makes a move, he'll eventually get spotted." The A.T. agent's gaze sharpened. "Just for the record: after Mister P threw the two boys out of the Realm, did he say anything else to you?"

"Nothing of consequence before he vanished," truthfully answered Rei.

"I'd like to decide if what he said was consequential or not. Or is that _another_ thing that you're not going to tell me?"

"Yes."

Sensing the rising tension between the older woman and the stoic blunette, Shinji tried to steer the conversation away from...whatever _this_ strange feud was. "Can you at least treat him gently?" he pleaded. "I really don't think he's a bad guy."

"Relax, we're not trying to kill the guy. We'd just like to get to _know him better._ " The saccharine way that Misato said those last words didn't comfort Shinji at all. "At any rate, I'd congratulate the newbie on awakening his Persona...if it didn't mean he'll have go through a battery of tests tomorrow... _and_ if it didn't mean that he'll have to sit down with the geeks in Legal to go over some of the newer clauses of the Cognitive Service Act that now apply to him as a Persona-user."

Aida visibly deflated. "Gee, _thanks_."

"Hey, you got what you wanted. Welcome to what comes with it," nonchalantly said Ritsuko.

"If it brings you any comfort, I'm sure your mother experienced these same trials," interjected Ayanami.

"Well _yeah_ , but she was an adult at the time!" protested the rambunctious boy. "I haven't even gotten into high school yet!"

"And we live in a world where kids even younger than you can wreak cognitive havoc if sufficiently traumatized. You'll have to forgive the government for not treading lightly." The blonde doctor sighed deeply, looking somewhat less detached for once. "For all intents and purposes, the moment you became involved with the affairs of the cognitive world, you entered the world of adulthood."

The blunt delivery, as harsh as it sounded, seemed to assuage Kensuke somewhat. "...I guess that is the world we live in now, huh..."

"Well, at least you kids aren't in it alone." Misato forced a smile onto her face. "So! After school tomorrow, I'd like the three of you to come back to NERV just so we can get some bureaucratic stuff out of the way...and then we can get to the _fun_ stuff!"

"...like what?" asked Shinji.

"Training!"

 _Ah. 'Fun' stuff._ Shinji didn't have to try hard to contain his excitement. Or at all, really.

xxxx

/Room 23, 2nd Floor, Izanagi Dorms, Hakone Academy/

It was relatively solemn, being dropped off at the Academy by Misato Katsuragi; her tension with Rei Ayanami had yet to fade, which was why the woman's departure had seemed so terse.

The blunette had simply bid them a good night and returned to the Izanami Dorms.

Shinji didn't feel like breaking the silence with any words; for once, Kensuke apparently didn't either.

So as they entered their room, Toji Suzuhara's pointed stare was startling, for how it pierced the quiet. "Y'all been out all day. NERV stuff?"

"...yes," calmly answered Kensuke, briefly puffing his chest up. Whether it was to reassure himself or Toji, Shinji had no way of knowing. "Top secret stuff. _Classified_."

"Keep me out of it," grumbled the jock. " _Still_ not over the fact you two basically got kidnapped by Ayanami the other day. You have any idea what kind of rumors that caused?"

"I do!" chirped Kaworu Nagisa from atop his bunk bed, stress ball in hand. "They're quite salacious."

Shinji paled, kind of wishing that he knew what exactly those rumors were, and hating himself for that fact.

Fortunately, Aida-san was apparently more than happy enough to inquire. "Well, now I'm _intrigued!_ I've been out the loop what with all that's been going on; what was the craziest one?"

As the bespectacled boy - apparently retaining a sense of his normal bluster despite the events of the day - tried to pry the details out of a reluctant Suzuhara and a cheerfully nonchalant Nagisa, Shinji found himself looking at his bed with longing. So he promptly plopped down onto it, waiting for sleep to take him.

The brief buzzing on his cell phone piqued his attention.

**HEROD: WE HAVE YET TO RECEIVE YOUR ANSWER TO OUR PRIOR INQUIRY.  
HEROD: I REQUEST A STATUS UPDATE.**

Looking back over the chat log, Shinji resisted the urge to groan. What was even the point of the question? _What texts do I identify with...?_ Burn my dread; we're all trapped in a maze of relationships; if you hold on, life won't change; those three had been provided as options. In all honesty, it was a rather simple choice.

**SI: the relationship one**

The response was almost immediate.

**HEROD: YOUR ANXIETY RELATIVE TO THE RELATIONSHIPS YOU POSSESS IS OF GREATER MAGNITUDE THAN YOUR OWN FEAR OR YOUR WILLINGNESS TO CHANGE.**   
**HEROD: THIS IS USEFUL DATA.**   
**HEROD: WE WILL PROVIDE FURTHER INQUIRY SOON.**

Shinji blinked dumbly at his phone.

Then he rolled over and closed his eyes, because he just wanted this day to _end_. It felt like it had gone on forever...

Merciful slumber soon claimed him.

xxxx

**END OF 6/14/2015**

xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kensuke Aida has joined the Party!
> 
> In terms of theme, I suppose the current trend among Party members (as it were) involves figures of divine/royal/monarchical status and/or tragedy. You have Hamlet, you have Lilith (who, notwithstanding the obvious canon NGE connections as the creator of mankind, has Jewish folklore and non-Biblical mysticism indicating her as the first wife of Adam...but then she refused to be subservient to him and was thus exiled from the Garden of Eden), and now you have Ozymandias.
> 
> The inspiration was the infamous sonnet by Percy Shelley:
> 
> I met a traveller from an antique land  
> Who said: Two vast and trunkless legs of stone  
> Stand in the desert... near them, on the sand,  
> Half sunk, a shattered visage lies, whose frown,  
> And wrinkled lip, and sneer of cold command,  
> Tell that its sculptor well those passions read  
> Which yet survive, stamped on these lifeless things,  
> The hand that mocked them and the heart that fed;  
> And on the pedestal these words appear:  
> 'My name is Ozymandias, king of kings;  
> Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair!'  
> Nothing beside remains. Round the decay  
> Of that colossal wreck, boundless and bare  
> The lone and level sands stretch far away.
> 
> Now, in a certain sense, it encapsulates Kensuke Aida's dilemma at present: the desire to be as great as his mother, even though he knows his talents and skills aren't in the same field as hers. That is his tragedy: that his attempts will amount to nothing, rendering him worthy of naught more than to be forgotten.
> 
> Will anything come of it? Well, we'll wait and see. :V
> 
> Now, Pen-Pen/Mister P is slightly different, due to [REDACTED]. From times of antiquity, gryphons were depicted as guardians of treasure and priceless possessions, with medieval depictions (vis-a-vis chivalric heraldry and Christianity) denoting courage, military leadership, strength, boldness, and a guardian of the divine.
> 
> Seeing as how the protagonists in Persona usually end up with divine power (of sorts) by the end of each game, Mister P might have simply opted for being proactive. :V


	12. Monday - June 15, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji Ikari and Kensuke Aida undergo training in the Metaverse with Misato Katsuragi and Rei Ayanami, where the revelation that the Third Child can wield multiple Personas is made.
> 
> The monthly new moon is nigh.

_Sokila was fidgeting._

_"Kensuke Aida has a Persona too, huh..."_

_Like, a lot._

_"...I wonder if he's gonna be helpful?"_

_Her smile was feeble._

_"Maybe he's just trying his best...just like you and me?"_

_The faint haze of blue began to brighten-_

xxxx

/Monday: June 15, 2015/

[/Courtyards, Hakone Academy/](https://youtu.be/ZGyVct4wi2E)

The four denizens of Room 23 of Izanagi's second floor couldn't help but feel as though they were being watched.

" _Ya think he's gonna say something crude again?_ "

" _I'll make sure to record it._ "

" _The heck was the Ice Queen doing, dragging them away last week?_ "

" _-wonder if they got in trouble with NERV._ "

" _See, I'd bet otherwise. She actually came to their dorm room yesterday-_ "

" _For real?!_ "

" _I wonder if they're doing...well, you know._ "

" _No, I DON'T know. Tell me!_ "

Shinji Ikari felt like crawling into a hole and dying.

" _-think they got some blackmail on Aida? He's always been-_ "

Kensuke Aida grimaced, looking somewhat offended.

" _I swear, that dorm room must be cursed. First Tomochika, and now they get more weirdos-_ "

Toji Suzuhara's nostrils flared with audible anger.

" _And somehow, Nagisa's STILL stranger than all of them combined._ "

Kaworu Nagisa bore a cheerful smile. "My, we seem to be the subject of much discussion, today."

"You seriously can't be _that_ clueless, can you?" Suzuhara grimaced, rubbing the back of his scalp with frustrated energy. "I just wanted y'all to keep the NERV stuff away from the dorm. That wasn't too much to ask for, was it?"

"Sorry..." muttered Shinji. If it were under his control, he would have kept his 'employer' far away from the Academy.

"Well, sorry ain't gonna cut it, now will it?"

"Come on Toji, you've never been one to really care about rumors, why start now?" remarked Kensuke.

The jock huffed. "School's are full of rumors all the time, but _it's another thing when they're all about you from EVERYONE else._ "

"So in other words, we're now the most popular students in school?" Kaworu pumped his fist with satisfaction. "Another achievement accomplished!"

Shinji, Kensuke, and Toji all stared at the ashen-haired boy with various measures of bewilderment. "Dude, are you in another world...?" muttered Toji.

"If only we could observe his brain, for the advancement of science..." faux-whispered Kensuke.

"Rumors should be of no concern."

The feminine voice was enough to startle the four boys into looking behind them; Rei Ayanami walked stoically behind them, not caring about how her proximity resulted in another round of whispers from the other students. "Ayanami?!" yelped Kensuke.

She nodded. "Good morning."

"G-Good morning," said Shinji, trying for at least some semblance of politeness. "How...are things?" _What kind of question was that?!_

"I am here to ensure you two do not get into anymore trouble on the way to class. It would be inconvenient."

Aida's surprise gave way to irritation. "Oh come on, are you _still_ gonna get on our case about that?!"

"Regardless of your culpability, a trend has been established; it would be foolish to pretend it doesn't exist." Ayanami's red eyes cooly shifted towards Shinji. "...is there a problem, Nagisa?"

Shinji blinked, looking back forward; without so much as a sound, the silver-haired teen had shifted ahead of Shinji, placing the relative newcomer between himself and Ayanami. "I don't think there is, Ayanami-san." He pointedly did not look backwards.

"...wait a sec, are _you_ scared of her?" exclaimed Kensuke.

"Well, she has shown a tendency for violence. I believe out of all of us, Shinji-kun is the most suitable protection." He looked backwards with eyes that _somehow sparkled._ "You'll protect me, won't you?"

Ikari blinked, not comprehending exactly why Ayanami would have an issue with Nagisa. _Maybe I should play along?_ "...sure?"

Ayanami sighed. "So long as you do not interfere with their duties, you have nothing to be concerned about, Nagisa."

"Excellent!" The cheerful boy turned back around, his prior fear seemingly done away with entirely.

And all the while, the rumors around them accelerated.

" _...is the new kid in a love triangle between Ayanami and Nagisa?_ "

" _Damn, he moves fast-_ "

" _Do you think Aida's their cameraman?_ "

This only seemed to fluster Toji even more. "Why can't I have normal roommates? _Why...?_ "

Shinji tried not to burst into flames out of sheer embarassment as they continued onward to school.

xxxx

[/Class 2-A, Junior High Branch, Hakone Academy/](https://youtu.be/P1iBzvtl05c)

Shinji Ikari blinked at the tables bunched up against his own. _Well, I guess lunch isn't going to be peaceful._ "...hi?"

"Hey, don't phrase it as a question," replied Kensuke Aida, promptly taking the day's lunch - a bowl of rice, tomato soup, red cabbage, and mashed beef - and mixing it all together. "We're here to plan!"

"Speak for yourself," grumbled Toji Suzuhara, sipping from his milk carton. "I already know what I'm doing."

"...what are we talking about?" asked Shinji.

"Plans for tomorrow, of course!" exclaimed the bespectacled boy. "Didn't you do anything during the new moon at Okayama?"

"...oh." That.

(His sensei quietly gestured for him to follow, as was the usual routine, once a month. The man's home, as remote as it was, was deemed too close to the local shrine - which also housed the local graveyard - to be occupied during the new moon and the night that followed.)

"Aida-san," reprimanded Hikari Horaki, "things may have been different in Okayama. Tokyo-3's a big place."

Shinji quietly took a bite of rice. Chewed. Gathered his thoughts. "...well, I lived in the outskirts of Nishiawakura."

"Never heard of it," said Suzuhara. A brief glare from Horaki silenced him.

"W-Well, it _is_ a small place..." More rice, dunked in a bit of tomato soup. Chew. Repeat. "...we usually gathered at the local inn. It was kind of treated like a monthly festival, to keep people's spirits up." And it had the added benefit of keeping everyone within sight of the local police. Made keeping people under control simpler.

"Did ya ever _see_ anything?" whispered Kensuke.

"Aida-san!" harshly whispered Horaki.

(The local shrine was located near the top of a nearby mountain. Every so often, on the night after a new moon, spectral flames could be seen, much to the awe and fear of the locals.)

"...not really," admitted Shinji. Nothing that would compare to what was in Tokyo-3, at any rate. "We didn't have any club activities on the day of a new moon." _That_ actually elicited some surprised looks. "What?"

"...guess that comes with being from a tiny place. We don't have _any_ classes during the day of a new moon," advised Kensuke.

"Oh." Well, that made sense; Tokyo-3 was much bigger, so people undoubtedly needed more time to organize, and to get their affairs in order. "What do people usually do?"

"Most people gather in NERV's shelters; the shrines and local churches are also popular." Kensuke downed the rest of his mixed lunch with a hearty gasp of satisfaction. "Unlike your little town, the big cities have had enough resources to move religious sites away from the cemeteries. Or just flat-out build new ones."

"...I see." He doubted such a plan would have gone over in the small place he had lived in; too many people were attached to the local shrine, even if they acknowledged the dangers of being near it. As he took a bite of the beef, he idly looked around; for some reason, the ambience of whispers and rumors was muted, relative to the prior classes. "...everyone else has been quiet."

"That's because I'm sitting by you," nonchalantly answered Hikari.

"...huh?"

"Everyone's too terrified of the Class Rep," admitted Toji, a strangely smug grin on his face. The light slap on his shoulder did nothing to deter it.

"More like they know better than to engage in such foolishness around me." Horaki's answer was rather insistent.

 _...maybe I should sit around Horaki-san more often?_ Shinji briefly put his thoughts on hold, glancing toward the _kyuushoku_ serving line; Rei Ayanami was one of the designated servers that day, dutifully doling out the soup and rice. Every motion, however, was of one detached; he would have said that she was bored, but that would have been a lie. It was as if her capacity to have interest in anything was utterly removed. It was a stark contrast with her demeanor within the Metaverse or at NERV: as stoic as she had been back then, she had undeniably worked and acted with _purpose._ That lack of intentionality was honestly...sad. And a little scary. _No wonder Horaki-san and Fuyutsuki-sensei warned me about ending up like her..._

"So, which shelter are we gonna use tomorrow?" Aida's words roused him from the brief introspection. "Think NERV has a special one for new employees?"

"...I honestly don't know. Maybe we can ask later today?"

"...oh yeah. We have _training_." Kensuke slumped over his table, bearing a wide smile that contradicted his exhausted demeanor. "Is it normal to be happy and irritated at the same time? I'm excited to learn more about using a _you-know-what_ , but if Akagi's paperwork is any indication, it'll be a _nightmare_..."

Toji huffed. "Is it too much to ask that y'all keep it away from our dorm?"

Aida lazily waved his hand back and forth above his hand. "I can make no promises."

"...this sounds rather suspicious," murmured Hikari, her eyes narrowing. "Is it NERV-related?"

The normally rambunctious boy shrugged. "Eh, ask the faculty for what you're cleared to know, Class Rep. I'm still figuring things out myself. Don't want to accidentally leak anything, you know?"

"You might as well go ahead and spill. Knowing you, you'll end up blabbing before long, no matter _how_ much we wanna remain innocent bystanders," griped Toji.

"Well, I wouldn't go so far as to call you 'innocent'," joked the bespectacled boy.

Hikari's pigtails briefly flared up, as though they had a life of their own. "No fighting."

"Yes'm," grumbled Suzuhara.

"Oh come on, this isn't a fight, it's banter!" retorted Kensuke.

Participating in the conversation would have felt too much like interrupting, so Shinji settled for finishing his lunch.

xxxx

/Literature Club, Junior High Branch, Hakone Academy/

It was the afternoon after school let out, with everyone being in a relatively subdued mood. The warnings of the pending new moon were old hat by now, yet they were still treated with seriousness; after all, given the randomness of Angel Syndrome, there was no telling if life would take a turn for the worse. In a strange sort of way, the club activities were the last bit of normalcy before the morrow.

[How fitting, that the Literature Club met today.](https://youtu.be/41lgaDOvEp0)

But first, there was the matter of _profusely_ apologizing for the now-infamous 'beaver' incident from last Friday. "I am _so_ sorry! I didn't know that it was, well..." Oh gods, simply _thinking_ about it was causing his face to heat up.

Mayumi Yamagishi was no better, judging by her flushed cheeks. "I-It's...not a problem, Ikari-san..." The muted chuckles of the other few club members, buried as they were in their own books, didn't help. "F-From my understanding, Shakespeare's works uses v-very outdated English...so translations may sound weird."

That was putting it mildly. "Still..."

"...let's just read, shall we?" The girl forced a smile onto her face. "The Club won't be meeting tomorrow, so we might as well get as much in while we can..."

Thus began a placid afternoon, oddly peaceful in spite of tomorrow. The tension in Tokyo-3's atmosphere was much more palpable, compared to the sleepy rural countryside Shinji had spent the previous years in; it must have been a function of the greater population, if nothing else.

Reading through _The Tragedy of Hamlet_ , dictionary and thesaurus in hand, was oddly effective at putting his mind off of whatever awaited him at NERV that evening. If nothing else, having to translate the words to simpler forms helped him grasp the flow of Hamlet's dialogue better. "Angels and ministers of grace defend us...be...a spirit of health or...damned goblin...bring with you airs from heaven or blasts from hell...?" That didn't quite sound right. "Be your intents wicked or charitable...you come in such a questionable...form? Shape?" _Ugh..._

"You really picked a difficult one to start off with."

Shinji briefly turned towards Yamagishi; she was currently two-thirds of the way through _Kokoro_ , the same book he had seen her reading last Thursday. "...I guess so?"

"What prompted you to pick that one?" The long-haired girl briefly flinched. "I-If you don't mind my asking, that is..."

"No, it's fine." Shinji looked down at the play, trying to articulate exactly why he had picked it to begin with. It's not like he could tell her the truth, right? ' _So, it turns out that I have another side of me that's based off the main character of an English work I've never read before. I figured I would try and learn about him, and that way I could learn about myself!'_ Sure, that would go over well. He didn't much understand it himself! "I'm...honestly not sure."

"...well, maybe it just spoke to you?" she said, a helpful undertone to her voice. "Some works have that effect on people. It's what makes them great."

"...I guess." That was as good an explanation as any.

Alas, it would not continue today, for the buzzing of his cell phone signalled the end of his time at the club.

**MK: Howdy Shinji-kun.  
MK: You're due at NERV in thirty!  
SI: okay, I'm on my way  
MK: Don't be late~ :D**

"I have to go. Sorry for stepping out so early."

Mayumi nodded knowingly. "It's okay. That's one of the best parts of the Literature Club: it's real easy to pick up where you left off." As she turned to go back to her chair, she added, "Ikari-san, stay safe tomorrow, okay?"

"I will." He doubted NERV would let anything happen to him...intentionally. Maybe. "Thank you."

And so he departed.

xxxx

/Training Room Four, NERV/

[" _ **And now...the end is near...**_ "](https://youtu.be/qQzdAsjWGPg)

Shinji Ikari, standing to the right of Kensuke Aida, tried looking for the intercom, trying to decipher the English lyrics coming from tinny speakers. It was a definite change, relative to the instrumentals - usually jazz, or simple string instruments - he had heard the previous times he had been in NERV.

" _ **And so I face...the final curtain...**_ "

Apparently, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi had already guessed why he was looking around the bright chamber. "The MAGI have been on a Sinatra kick today."

Kensuke Aida's eyebrow was twitching like mad. Apparently, _his_ ear for English was better than Shinji's. "More like a sick joke, if you ask me..."

"Just ignore them," dryly said the blonde woman. "You're about to enter the cognitive world anyway, so it's not like you'll be hearing it for much longer. Maybe."

Rei Ayanami, standing stoically to Kensuke's left, didn't react whatsoever.

Given that Shinji couldn't quite catch most of the lyrics, ignoring the song wasn't that difficult (even if the man singing had a pleasant timbre); rather, his mind was recalling the _last_ time he had been in a room like this. Two days prior, he and Ayanami had clashed with their Evangelions, dealing quite a bit of structural damage to Training Room Seven. Would a similar fate befall this place? "So...what are we going to do, exactly?"

"First of all, the report of yesterday's incident indicated that Ayanami gave you a crash course on entering the cognitive world of your own volition. I'd like you to give it a try."

Shinji blinked. "...like, right now?"

"That's the idea."

"...okay...what if-"

"Asking ' _what if I can't_ ' is already setting yourself up for failure," interrupted Rei. "There is only action."

Aida huffed with amusement. "See, _that_ would have been a good place for a Jackie Chun quote. Or maybe Yoda, if you're up for something less native."

"I do not know who those people are."

Shinji could've sworn that the very light in Kensuke's eyes flickered and died, snuffed out in an instant. "...you _heathen_..."

Rei slowly blinked. "What religion are those two beings a part of?"

"...I don't know whether you're joking or not, and that's actually frightening."

Dr. Akagi's sigh cut through their banter. "Time _is_ a commodity, children. Ikari, if you will?"

"Oh. Yes. Right." He slowly backed away from the bespectacled boy and the blunette, feeling as though some extra space would help. He tried recalling the exact words that Ayanami had said...

("Be patient. Calm yourself...and think deeply. Ponder the pattern that your thoughts carve. Sense the boundaries of your soul, that define you in relation to others. To cross that threshold, you must know who you are...and you must know what you are not.")

_I'm Shinji Ikari. Shinji Ikari._

("The mind can be muddled and unclear...and the soul can rage against all outsiders...yet, you can acknowledge the truth that your heart pursues, at the expense of everything else...")

_Shinji..._

xxxx

_"...we have to talk, finally."_

_The response was staticky, vague, hidden. Yet the image before him was strangely stark...?_

" _But..we will always have a lot to do, won't we?"_

xxxx

 _...Ikari_.

The song began to waver in his ears. Did it take this long yesterday?

" _ **But through it all...! When there was doubt...**_ "

He slowly became detached from physicality itself. Kensuke's animated griping with Ayanami began to fade.

" _ **I ate it up, and spit it out!**_ "

The song, strangely enough, lingered in his mind.

" _ **I faced it all, and I stood tall!**_ "

In its place, there was that hollow whisper, as the world around him shifted to gray, and then to sepia.

" _ **And I did it...MY...WAY...!**_ "

The blonde doctor and his two peers were gone. Standing in Ritsuko's place, tapping her foot with expectation, was Misato Katsuragi, in her A.T. Agent garb. "...not bad, Shinji-kun. Already entering the Metaverse by your lonesome, without even Ayanami's help? You learn fast!"

"...thank you."

Misato's smile seemed genuine, as she leaned back against the wall of Training Room Four's cognitive double; the entire room's relatively pristine appearance had transitioned into a strange mish-mash: gigantic microscopes and telescopes stared down at an aged _boxing_ ring, surrounded by various metal pods affixed to the walls. To seal the absurdity, a giant boombox hung in the air, suspended by a thick cable. "So...this is how we think of the Training Rooms. Kinda sorta."

"...what am I _looking_ at?" blurted out Shinji.

"Well, aside from us A.T. Agents, a lot of NERV's employees use these places for private exercise or to spar; hence, the arena! However, every single training room is also under constant observation, not to mention that they're used for certain physical portions of the annual health check-up; which is why everyone always feels like they're under the proverbial microscope." She pointed upward towards the aforementioned giant instruments, a cheeky grin on her face. "As for the boom box...well, as it turns out, almost everyone listens to music while working out."

"...and the pods?"

"That's...something specific to us A.T. Agents. You'll see, once Ayanami and Aida-kun arrive...oh, speak of the devil!"

Shinji glanced over his shoulder; silhouettes of static slowly manifested, solidifying into three-dimensional forms, gaining color and definition. After about a minute, the transition was complete: Rei Ayanami stood calmly, her hands placed upon Kensuke Aida's forehead and heart; meanwhile, the boy in question was gripping onto the blunette's arms for dear life. "You can let go now, Aida-san."

"...you sure?"

"Yes. The transition is complete." A brief beat. "For the record, your thoughts are very chaotic. It made the shift unnecessarily difficult."

"Can ya blame me?! Ikari just faded into static instead of blinking out of existence like A.T. Agents are _supposed_ to do! It was _**freaky**_ looking!"

"It is a side effect of our nature as Evangelion-users. It is quite normal."

"Yeah, for _you!_ "

The clearing of a throat prompted the two to be quiet. "Okay, calm down kiddos. We've got a new moon tomorrow, and for all our safeguards, they can still be unpredictable! So, we're gonna try and give the two newbies a bit of a crash course in what you can expect in the Metaverse during a new moon. But first, we're gonna do a little warm-up!" The purple-haired woman snapped her fingers; in a burst of blue flame, Tokoyo stood at attention.

Shinji gulped. "Are...we gonna fight you?"

" _Pfft_ , nah. As much as I'd like to throttle children for fun and profit, I'm here to be your ref and to keep things from getting out of hand. You know, just in case!" She pointed at the arena. "Okay Shinji-kun, you're first up!"

Shinji blinked. "Me?"

"Yep! Get your Persona out and get in the ring!"

"...okay." _Wonder what we're going to be doing?_

xxxx

In the real world, Ritsuko Akagi and several assistants looked at various displays while the MAGI hummed in the background; the largest screen displayed a slightly fuzzy view of the cognitive counterpart to Training Room Four, with resolution and detail befitting an aged CRT television. Alas, for all the advances made, even the MAGI couldn't perfectly transmit the imagery being witnessed by Misato Katsuragi, Rei Ayanami, Shinji Ikari, and Kensuke Aida; only an imperfect recreation, courtesy of three artificial minds. "Hmm...we'll go with something relatively light to start with..." She calmly sipped from a styrofoam cup of relatively fresh coffee. Key word being 'relative'. "Let's try a **Kinnara**."

xxxx

Within the Metaverse, one of the pods slammed open, unveiling a burst of misty fog. A tall silhouette could be seen within.

Shinji Ikari held tightly onto his shovel, while Hamlet stood protectively by his side. Ayanami and Aida-san stood beyond the edges of the boxing ring, their Personas Lilith and Ozymandias standing at the ready as well. "...so...what's with the pods?" No harm in asking the question again, right?

"Well, given that A.T. Agents have to deal with a variety of situations, it's important that we get practice dealing with the strange thoughtbeasts that roam the Metaverse," explained Misato. "... _however_ , doing it out on the streets up above is a recipe for bad shenanigans, because there's no telling if someone's Shadow will decide to get involved. Thus, the solution offered to the Task Force by NERV was fairly simple: they would provide the arena _and_ the Archetypes for A.T. Agents, in return for the rights to all observational data related to any training we did here. All things considered, it's a win-win."

Speaking of Archetypes, the silhouette leapt out of the pod, landing heavily in the ring; standing at eight feet tall, it was a being with the head of a horse and the body of a man. The muscular torso was well-defined, which seemed out of place compared to the pale, dainty-looking lyre resting in the crook of the left arm. The hairy legs were awash in thick green fur, ending in feet adorned with heavy brown boots; the horse head was of the same color, with brilliant red eyes. With a very equine huff, the Archetype began to speak. " **Agh...those pods were more cramped than advertised!** "

"Ooh, a Kinnara!" Misato grinned. "A pretty good one to whet your teeth on."

Shinji blinked as another question came to mind. "...Misato? How does NERV get the Archetypes?"

" **I was basically kidnapped.** "

"WHAT?!"

Misato sighed with annoyance. "Oh _come_ on, it's not like it's a Shadow. How can we kidnap a _literal_ figment of the imagination?!" There was a brief pause. "Also, I _may_ be remembering things wrong, but didn't we actually bribe you to come here willingly?"

" **I was told I would play a brilliant song before a massive crowd; you only provided, like, five people for my performance!** "

"Misato-san, how could you?!" yelled Shinji.

"Oh come on, I am _not_ the villain here!"

Kensuke blinked dumbly at the display. "...this is far less dramatic than I was expecting."

"The MAGI can create artificial Archetypes...however, they lack the variability and liveliness of true Archetypes," explained Ayanami. "A sign of their unnatural origin, perhaps. As such, kidnapping real Archetypes and bringing them to NERV is considered more effective in terms of training prospective Persona-users in how to handle the various eccentricities of the cognitive world's entities."

"...that also sounds very sketchy."

"Art has nothing to do with the operational procedures of NERV and the Anti-Terror Task Force."

"Oh come on, that was on purpose!"

The banter of the four humans was apparently enough for the horse-person to snap. " **Your yelling is** _ **so**_ **not musical!** " With a melodious strumming of the lyre, the thoughtbeast manifested orbs of fire. "[ _ **Maragi!**_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVKoEr0j9-o)"

With a yelp, Shinji dove to the side, his movement assisted by Hamlet. The fiery orbs crashed into the ground, charring the surface of the ring. "Hamlet!" cried Shinji.

" _ **Tentarafoo!**_ " The royal Persona's handheld skull flashed yellow, blinding the Kinnara.

" **Gah!** " The horse-man faltered, gingerly looking at Shinji with panicked eyes. " **H-Hey now..."**

"Good strategy, Shinji-kun!" yelled Misato. "Inflicting the enemy with cognitive ailments can make them more docile or easier to subdue; you can also make them more susceptible to certain attacks! Give it a shot!"

With a gesture from Shinji, Hamlet's skull flared with bright streams of multicolored light. " _ **Psi!**_ " They converged on the Kinnara in a lackadaisacal manner, yet it was enough to knock the horse-man onto his butt.

"Nice one Shinji-kun!" cheered Misato. "Now, in _normal_ circumstances, this would be an opportunity for us to interrogate the Archetype, because they can sometimes provide interesting bits of information that could prove useful...but that doesn't apply here. So... _go for a flashy finisher!_ "

Shinji boggled. "WHAT?! I don't need to kill him!"

" **Yeah seriously, WHAT?!** " yelled the Archetype, in complete agreement with his opponent.

Misato sighed heavily, apparently having expected this. "Shinji-kun...this isn't a Shadow. It doesn't belong to a real person. Besides, after battling you, its form will break apart naturally after this fight...it's just the way this world works. Here, they're only good for helping you become stronger."

" **Aw come on, I can do more than that!** " The horse-man turned with pleading eyes towards Shinji. " **I can play great songs, maybe lull you to sleep when you're having insomnia...** "

The sheer liveliness and _intention_ within the Archetype's voice was enough to make Shinji's insides quiver. "Misato...I don't know about this..."

"Shinji-kun..." Why did Misato have to sound so _compassionate_? Why couldn't she sound heartless, so his refusal to obey would be easier to justify? "I get it. They sound like they're alive...but they're the remnants of people's thoughts. And people want to live...so of _course_ it sounds the same. But it's like an act. It's not really alive."

" **Bah, she don't know what she's talking about!** " snapped the horse-man. " **Come on, you know what it's like to want to play a song, right...?** "

"...well, I do like the cello." admitted Shinji.

" **Ooh! A string instrument! You have good taste.** "

Misato sighed theatrically. "Fine, fine...if this'll help you get it out of your system, go ahead and talk it out. But it'll fade away no matter what you do in the end..."

" **Ignoring the peanut gallery over there...** " The Kinnara paused. " **Hey, I got a question for you. You don't seem like you're cut out for this business. So why fight me?** "

Shinji blinked at the question. _That was...insightful._ Was such a being truly not alive? "...well, you attacked me first," he admitted. "Why do _you_ fight?"

" **Ah, another question! That's fair enough, I guess...** "

"Come on Shinji-kun, enough is enough." Misato was tapping her foot, visibly irritated. "We need to let Aida-san get his feet wet."

" **...I suppose that's...wait.** " The horse-man's eyes lit up. " **I** _ **see**_ **now!** "

"...wait, is it gonna do a surprise attack?" Misato tensed. "Shinji-!"

" **I ain't just any ol' horse-man! I was born from humanity!** " The Kinnara's form was shrouded with blue fire. " _ **I am thou, and thou art I!**_ **If you'll have me, we'll make beautiful music together!** "

Misato's eyes slowly began to widen. "Wait, what the _hell-?_ "

Shinji, not really thinking this was all that unusual, shrugged. "Sure...I guess? Why not."

" **Then it's a deal!** " With a flourish of azure light, the horse-man dissolved, flowing into Shinji's body.

Shinji blinked, feeling strangely full, as if he had just eaten a rather hefty sandwich. "...Kinnara?"

_**FLASH!** _

In a burst of flame, Hamlet's form gave way to that of Kinnara. "Oh..." Shinji felt inordinately proud of himself. "Misato-san, I didn't have to kill him!" He looked over at his superior, only to frown at the expression on her face: the woman appeared absolutely _gobsmacked_. "...Misato?" No answer emerged, even though her jaw had dropped as low as it could possibly go. "Um..." He turned to ask his peers what was wrong, only to blanch at the look of absolute _hero-worship_ on Kensuke's face. "...why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're able to _recruit_ Archetypes?!" squealed the bespectacled boy. "THAT IS _SO_ _ **COOL!**_ "

For once, Shinji was grateful for Ayanami's quiet nature; all she had done was raise her eyebrows by a few centimeters. "...Ayanami...?"

"You have done something which is theoretically impossible," remarked the blunette. [It was at that point that the big boombox hanging above them played a jaunty tune.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlHX96JfHn8) "However, the MAGI apparently consider it a sufficient victory condition," finished the young girl.

xxxx

Spewed coffee stained at least two monitors, four keyboards, and one assistant; if nothing else could be said about Ritsuko Akagi, her spit-take was _masterful_.

"Uh...Dr. Akagi...?"

The one who had _dared_ to speak - as though something utterly stupefying hadn't just occurred - found himself gagging for air as she clutched his tie like a leash. "That wasn't a glitch, _was it?_ "

"Er...n-no ma'am-"

She released him, letting him drop to the ground. "Then get the rest of your teams in here, _right now!_ " She turned back to the main displays, furiously reaching for a cigarette as she glared at the anomalous readings being spat out by the MAGI. "We're officially dealing with something _unprecedented._ "

xxxx

"...Ayanami, please take over Aida-san's training for the time being. I need to talk with Shinji-kun."

Katsuragi's order elicited a nod from the blunette. "Understood." She turned towards Kensuke. "Please get into the ring, Aida-san. We will uncover the depth of your Persona's abilities."

"All right then!" The boy was apparently on _some_ kind of high after the recent battle, because he excitedly got into the arena alongside Ozymandias. "Bring it on! I've gotta pay you back for how you manhandled me last Wednesday!"

"Vigor and eagerness will do you well until you attain greater skills," remarked the stoic girl as she calmly got into the ring, Lilith floating ominously above her shoulder.

As the sparring began, Shinji slowly walked towards Misato; she was looking at him with an unnerving gaze, as though trying to divine every aspect of his being. The fact that her Persona Tokoyo was keeping a hand upon her sword also put him on edge. "Um...Misato-san...?"

"...how...?" She sounded bewildered, yet full of wonder. "How can you use more than one Persona...?"

"...um..." He tried to think about it. The first thing that came to mind had to do with why he was in Tokyo-3 to begin. "Does...it have to do with Evangelion...?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Neither Ayanami nor Asuka have shown the ability to use more than one Persona. As far as I'm aware, _no one_ has ever shown that ability..."

"...oh."

"Do you have any idea? _Any_ idea at all?"

He tried to think harder. The back of his mind felt that there was _some_ answer he could give...something involving a pleasant shade of blue? Yet, for some reason, the words wouldn't form. "...I don't know..." Misato stared for so long that it was starting to get uncomfortable. "...?"

"...hmm." The woman shook her head. "It may have something to do with you...guess we'll find out one way or another." She briefly thumbed her medallion, brows furrowing as though listening to someone. "...is that so?"

xxxx

Back in the real world, Dr. Akagi and her assistants had been joined by over four dozen other people. "That's right Misato," muttered the blonde, her figures typing furiously away. Her words were being translated by the MAGI directly into a psychic communique to the A.T. Agent, using her medallion as the medium. "We're going to _stress test_ this new power."

xxxx

"...hmm. Can't exactly argue against that."

"...who are you talking to?" asked Shinji.

"Eh, just getting word from Ritsuko about what we're going to do next. Your little display has kind of thrown our original agenda into disarray. _So..._ " A devil-may-care grin that did _nothing_ to reassure him emerged on the woman's face. "...with _that_ in mind, we're gonna see if you can absorb more Archetypes!"

Shinji blinked. "...wait, what-?"

Another pod flipped open; emerging from within was a floating woman in an aged yet elegant red dress. Her head was also adorned by a dainty white handkerchief, evoking the appearance of a scullery maid. Were it not for her long emerald hair and green skin - and, well, the fact that she was _floating_ \- she would have appeared quite normal, notwithstanding her loveliness. " **Hello,** " she calmly remarked in a soft voice that echoed. " **Have I been summoned to die?** "

"Nope!" cheerfully said Misato.

" **I see. Am I to be thrashed senselessly?** "

 _WHAT KIND OF QUESTIONS ARE THESE?!_ mentally screamed Shinji.

"Not at all, Silky!" Misato gazed knowingly at him. "We've got something _special_ in mind."

The anticipatory glee in her voice did not reassure Shinji in the evening proceeded in a decidedly unconventional manner.

Over the next couple of hours...well, there was a lot of waiting around between being introduced to different Archetypes. Mostly to allow the MAGI time to analyze the changes in his mental profile and overall cognitive 'mass' (for lack of a better term) as he took upon more Archetypes. The negotiations had been...

xxxx

_"_ _**So, do you find me attractive?** _ _" asked Silky._

_Shinji's face went_ beet red _at the unexpected question_. _"Um...uh...I mean...!"_

_"_ _**Hmm...I have reduced you to speechlessness? I don't know how to feel about that.** _ _" The green woman tilted her head. "_ _**It's somewhat likable...?** _ _"_

xxxx

...well...

xxxx

_Mandrake - a strange creature that looked like a combination of a flower and a naked doll - tilted its head. "_ _**Come on, I dare you to smell my flower!** _ _"_

_Shinji blinked. "That's...are you sure?" It felt so_ rude _. "I don't know if my nose works here..." he offered, as a polite excuse._

 _"_ _ **Ha! But you've**_ **got** _ **a nose! You're funny.**_ _"_  
  
But I wasn't joking!

xxxx

...kind of weird.

As evidenced by the bluish cat with the red boots and wide-brimmed hat, waving his sword with playful menace. " **En garde!** "

Shinji grimaced as he parried with his shovel. "I'm sorry I don't have a sword!"

" **Nonsense! A shovel can be deadly in expert hands! Hoo, hah, nyah!** " Why had the talking cat - Cait Sith, apparently - insisted on dueling _him_ instead of Hamlet, who actually _had_ a sword. " **Nyeh, you need to be more confident!** "

"Sorry... _ack!"_ he barely managed to avoid the thoughtbeast's sabre, trying not to fall _and oh dear_ he was falling. "GAH!" he yelped, landing roughly on his rump.

" **You make ridiculous noises, knave!** "

"...what's a knave?" he asked, wondering why it felt like a word that would fit right in with the play _Hamlet._

Cait Sith chuckled. " **Nyehehehe! Pretending to fall over yourself, making yourself look like a fool...well, I won't fall for it!** "

 _What's there to fall for?!_ He honestly had _no_ idea how this was all going to pan out, and Misato's stifled giggles _weren't helping._ "...well..." He had to win somehow. That was a condition placed by both the A.T. Agent _and_ the Archetype in question, because they _both_ apparently had an interest in making him feel silly. "...um..." Rising to his feet, he looked over the sword-wielding cat. "...what's that over there?"

" **What? A sneak attack?!** " The Cait Sith whirled around-

_THWACK._

The sabre was knocked out of the thoughtbeast's unsuspecting paws by an overhead shovel swing, eliciting a shocked yelp from the talking feline. " **No fair, vile scum! You tricked me!** "

 _...I honestly didn't expect that to work._ "...I didn't _ask_ you to turn around," he muttered. And now Misato's giggles had turned into _laughter_.

" **A wretched excuse to justify your villainy! I hereby dub thee DEVIOUS, nyeh!** "

"...but my name's Shinji." Why couldn't he say anything better than that?! _I must be tired. That has to be it._ Becuase otherwise...otherwise...confound it, he couldn't even think of something to criticize himself over! _I really AM tired..._

Cait Sith's green eyes narrowed. " **...a fair point. It wouldn't be fair to name you Devious when you already have a name...wait...** "

 _And here it comes._ The trend had become established by this point; once the Archetype achieved an 'epiphany' about its origin, the offer would come...

" **...and I remember why I have a name of my own! I was born of humanity!** _ **I am thou, and thou art I!**_ **I offer thee my sword, in the future battles to come, nyah~** "

...like clockwork. "...sure thing."

" **Then our** _ **meow**_ **-velous pact has been sealed!** " The Cait Sith dissolved into azure light, flowing into his body just as the last three Archetypes had.

"...okay." Shinji slumped, landing roughly on his butt. "I feel..." Not quite nauseous, not quite weary...but the sense of fatigue felt vaguely familiar. Like...something. "...full." That worked! Kind of.

Misato walked towards him, gazing down at him with a critical gaze that didn't quite fit with the playful grin on her face. "Well, given everything that's been going on, I think maybe _now_ would be a good time to call it quits..."

xxxx

"Don't you _dare_ call it quits Misato," growled Ritsuko, her teeth clamped _tightly_ around her third cigarette of the evening. "We still have so much more _testing_ to do!"

xxxx

"...because you look rather out of it, and I'd like you to be in good shape for tomorrow," finished Misato. "Besides, I'm sure the eggheads will have plenty of data to analyze for at _least_ the next several hours." Her last words sounded rather pointed.

xxxx

"...hmph. Fair enough." Dr. Akagi leaned back, rubbing at her eyes with a sudden sense of palpable exhaustion. The excited chatter and whispers of her subordinates served as a soothing balm. _Remember Ritsuko, he hasn't even been on the job for two weeks yet. Slow and steady..._

But damn it, even this break felt like _wasting time_! If Ayanami and Sohryu had been coveted by others for being Evangelion-users, there was no _telling_ what was going to happen once word about Ikari's unique ability got out...and it most certainly would. Of that, she had no doubt.

xxxx

Misato grinned. "Okay, I think we should call it an early evening. No telling what tomorrow may bring, and I need you to be well-rested!"

"That...sounds..." Lovely. Fantastic. Splendiferous. Insert-positive-word here. "...nice."

Misato nodded, gazing over at the boxing ring. "Okay kids! Time to wrap it up!" She briefly paused. "Ayanami, I think he's had enough."

"I agree," coolly remarked Rei. Her Persona had Kensuke's own in a straight ankle lock, which made for a _very_ amusing image. And yet, the blunette's current position - sitting over Kensuke's back, bending the boy's feet and legs backwards toward the back of his head - seemed even _more_ amusing, especially in light of the bespectaled teen's grimace of anguish. "Aida-san will need more training."

"Why do you _know_ this hold?!" hissed Kensuke, his voice quivering from obvious pain.

"Because the Boston Crab can be quite useful, depending on the situation."

"... _WHY_ do you know what it's _called?!_ "

"Should I not?" seriously asked Ayanami.

 _...she seems to be having a good time_ , deliriously thought Shinji. A bed sounded _really_ good right now.

The transition back to the real world did nothing to erase the fatigue that Shinji felt. Aida looked like the walking dead; Ayanami seemed unperturbed, as always. Were he less tired, Shinji might have even admitted to feeling a scintilla of envy.

Fortunately, Misato was still somehow perky enough to make his weariness seem more tolerable. "Okay! Today's been...well, _eventful._ " That she managed to say that with a straight face was impressive. " _Hopefully_ , we won't need to test your powers any further tomorrow...might even make you and Aida-san be strictly on standby..."

"I am _all_ for that," moaned Kensuke.

"...anyhow, the next day will bring its own issues. So you should grab yourself a bite to eat and some shut-eye. It'll be a bright and early day, tomorrow!"

And that was how the three teenagers found themselves in an elevator, on their way up to NERV's cafeteria. The croons of Sinata were apparently still being played by the MAGI, echoing out of the elevator's tinny speakers. "Wish I would be able to sleep in my bed," grumbled Kensuke, scratching irritably at his hair. "Can't I just hail a taxi, or something?"

"It is far more practical for us to spend the night in the barracks," remarked Ayanami. "You would have to come back to NERV in the morning regardless. This will save time."

"...you know, the sad part is, I _totally_ get it from a logistical point of view. Still won't stop me from wishing for my own bed in my own dorm, though."

"That is your prerogative," coolly remarked the blunette. She turned her unnerving gaze towards Shinji. "And what about you, Ikari?"

He blinked dumbly. "...what about me?"

"Do you object?"

"...to what?" Thinking felt _so hard_ right now. He just wanted to get some food and then go to bed. Heck, falling asleep in the elevator didn't sound that bad, right now.

Kensuke chuckled. "Man Ikari, you _are_ out of it..."

[ _Ding._ ](https://youtu.be/IEKAca0XHSk)

A new jazz number began right as the elevator doors opened, and their conversation halted. In the face of Gendo Ikari, talking seemed... _wrong._

The distant figure stepped in closer; Kensuke impulsively shied away, while Shinji's eyes impulsively focused on him with laser intensity. Only Ayanami seemed unaffected by his presence. He quietly pressed a button for a higher floor than where the three teens were going. The doors closed, and their ascent continued.

" _ **You're a nobody 'til somebody loves you...**_ "

The English lyrics were the only thing breaking the oppressive silence.

" _ **You're nobody 'til somebody cares...**_ "

"I hear you've awakened to a new power." His father's voice cut through the tension like a sword. "Is that correct?"

"...yes," he managed to grit out.

" _ **You may be king, you may possess...**_ "

"What will you do with it?" the man asked.

" _ **...the world and its gold...**_ "

"...what do you mean?" he asked, hoping his father would provide some direction. Some guidance. Even a bit of advice. _Something. ANYTHING._

"... _ **but gold won't bring you happiness...**_ "

Gendo did not answer. Not at first.

" _ **...when you're growin' old!**_ "

When he did, Shinji almost wished he hadn't. "When the chips are down...I think we both know what decision you'll make."

Kensuke looked like he was on the verge of hyperventilating from the sheer amount of _awkward_ and _yikes_ that had filled the elevator cab. The only sign of Ayanami's interest in the conversation was how she glanced back and forth between father and son, depending on who spoke.

" _ **The world still is the same...**_ "

"...and what would that be?" he asked, trying to ignore the hissing in the back of his mind.

" _ **...you'll never change it.**_ "

"What else? In the end...you will run away. I know it. You know it."

" _ **As sure as the stars shine above...!**_ "

"We _all_ know it," finished Gendo with a sense of confident finality.

_Ding._

The lift opened up to the teens' destination.

" _ **You're nobody 'til somebody loves you!**_ "

Kensuke couldn't get off the elevator fast enough. Ayanami slowly walked out. As for Shinji...he only felt a sense of petulant frustration, and a sudden need to _prove him wrong._ "...I won't run away," he ground out through clenched teeth, slipping past the unmoving form of his father.

" _ **Find yourself somebody to love!**_ "

As the elevator doors slid to a close, he resisted the urge to turn and look back. As such, all he heard was a smirking response. "We'll see."

The cab shut, and the sounds of Sinatra were cut off. The hallway's silence felt merciful by comparison.

"...holy _**shit**_ ," breathed Kensuke. "W-What the hell was _that_ all about?!"

"...I believe there are some difficulties between the Commander and his son," quietly remarked Ayanami.

That would have been putting it _extremely_ mildly _,_ bitterly mused Shinji.

xxxx

Less than two hours later, with bellies full of soup and pork cutlets, Shinji Ikari and Kensuka Aida lied within one of the various rooms that comprised NERV's barracks, utilized by any employees and contractors who either needed a place to crash, or who lacked immediate housing of their own for whatever reason. The room they were in was immediately noticeable as one which had not been used recently, for the drawers and furniture were bare of decoration. The wall-mounted television went unused, for neither of the boys were interested after the day's events. Rei Ayanami was ostensibly in the room next door, because she was a girl, and they were guys. Or so the logic went, according to Kensuke.

The boy sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "What a day..."

"...are you sure you don't want the bed?"

"Come on Ikari, do we have to go over this again?"

"Sorry..."

"Look, for all that Ayanami manhandled me today..." Kensuke paused. "On second thought, that sounds weird. Ignore that." Clearing his throat, he continued, "anyhow, _you_ managed to get four Archetypes stuffed inside you, turning them into your Personas. You need the bed more than me." He grinned wildly from his position on the rather utilitarian couch. "I don't even know _how_ that's possible."

"...is it really that big a deal...?"

Kicking back, Kensuke replied, "well, as far as anyone is aware, people only have _one_ hidden self. No one's _ever_ had more than one Shadow." He stared curiously in his direction. "...you _sure_ you never encountered a Shadow before awakening your Persona?"

"...pretty sure." It had been a pretty distinctive event, after all. "But apparently, Ayanami and the other Evangelion-user can't do it either..."

"So why _you?_ "

 _I wish I knew._ "I don't know..."

"Hmm...well, if nothing else, it'll help you kick a _lot_ of ass in the Metaverse. Think of the versatility, and the battle tactics!" Silence. For about seven seconds. Then a _giant_ yawn. "...will think about it later."

"...yeah..." Shinji's eyes felt so heavy. He didn't even mind that he'd be falling asleep in his school uniform; it wasn't like they had a change of clothes for them...

Within a matter of minutes, both boys were fast asleep.

xxxx

[As the world turned, the last sliver of the Sun's reflected light upon the Moon faded, at least from the perspective of those on Earth.](https://youtu.be/HXEk7Ip9pGk)

It was highly paradoxical, in a sense: in the brightness of day, the form of the Moon could not be seen: a sign of the blindness in which foolish creatures labored under. Yet, for one standing upon the Moon, the entire surface facing the Earth was shrouded in shadow: a reflection of the darkness in men's hearts.

At this time, the Sun was no longer obstructing the fullness of his vision.

Thus, from betwixt the threshold that separated realities, a distorted skull gazed upon the Earth. Everywhere he looked, the spirits themselves were agitated, aroused by the movements of his brethren.

And yet...there was something different. Two weights upon the unseen void had been joined by a third.

" _ **A THIRD CHILD HAS AWOKEN.**_ "

The skull's gaze flared, blazing like red stars.

" _ **WHERE ART THOU, CHAMPION OF LILITH?**_ "

His word echoed across the ether, causing a ripple that brushed against all of his brethren.

" _ **FIND HIM.**_ "

And so the world continued to turn.

xxxx

**END OF 6/15/2020**

xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that revelation of the power of the Wild Card was rather well-received. A shame Shinji was apparently tongue-tied about the Velvet Room. :V
> 
> Here's Shinji's current Persona list as of the end of 6/15/2015 (including the name, move list, and Arcana):
> 
> HAMLET: Mudo, Tentarafoo (causes Panic), Psi, Cleave (Fool)  
> KINNARA: Agi, Media (Star)  
> SILKY: Dormina, Bufu (Priestess)  
> MANDRAKE: Pulinpa, Energy Drop, Lunge (Death)  
> CAIT SITH: Agi, Cleave, Tarukaja (Magician)
> 
> Fun fact: Kinnara hasn't appeared in the Persona Series since P2.
> 
> Next time: we have the first new moon story event.
> 
> /on an unrelated note  
> //Sinatra has a **fantastic** voice


	13. Tuesday - June 16, 2015 (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the monthly new moon. While Shinji and Kensuke patrol the Metaverse alongside Misato, Toji decides to use the relative calm to finally offer his respects at the site of Kenji Tomochika's demise.
> 
> Things go wrong.

_Sokila grimaced._

_"You'll be okay, won't you?"_

_Why did she look so worried?_

_"I mean, you'll be fine...you have to be fine..."_

_She stepped closer, looking at him with pleading yellow eyes._

_"Please take care of yourself, okay?"_

_The faint haze of blue began to brighten-_

xxxx

/Tuesday: June 16, 2020/

/Barracks, NERV/

_BAM!_

Shinji Ikari yelped with shock at the sound, loud as a gunshot and quick as a whip. Kensuke Aida erupted into action, swinging wildly at the air and bravely headbutting the floor with his face.

Misato Katsuragi stood at attention, looking _way_ too alert. "Rise and shine boys!"

"...what...what time is it?" he wearily asked.

"Oh-six-hundred! Ayanami's already deployed; might as well get you two in uniform and into the field!"

"Boy," groused Kensuke, haphazardly reaching for his eyeglasses. "You guys just live by the 'throw em' into the deep end' method of training, don't you?"

"When you've got me as a life guard, there's no better method!" she said, not deterred in the slightest by the boy's pessimism. "Let's grab breakfast, and then get you geared up!"

xxxx

/Room 23, 2nd floor, Izanagi Dorm, Hakone Academy/

Toji Suzuhara quietly dressed himself, not really paying much attention. Ikari and Ken hadn't come back the previous night, which meant they were dealing with NERV stuff. That was fine by him.

As for Nagisa? He was sleeping, like he always did during the new moon. No matter how often the others had tried to cajole him into moving, the guy just would not budge.

(The silver-haired boy smiled brightly. "I call it _extensive_ meditation. It keeps me nice and safe from Angel Syndrome!" When pressed for more details, he added, "well, I haven't been attacked _yet_ , have I?")

Nagisa's alleged track record at avoiding supernatural horrors aside, Toji didn't feel like waiting in the dorm room all day. Besides...he had prior arrangements. _This has been long overdue._

It was time to pay his respects to Kenji Tomochika.

xxxx

"Agent Misato Katsuragi, identification zero-one-whiskey-alpha-four: activate cognitive tunneling."

" **Cognitive tunneling: authorized.** "

_zhuu_

_zhuu_

_ZHUU_

_**ZHUU** _

[When entering the Metaverse](https://youtu.be/qvrdSj0F-QA), Shinji Ikari wondered what - if anything - would change as a result of the new moon. As Hamlet, Ozymandias, and Tokoyo manifested in bursts of blue fire, he tried really hard to notice any differences.

At first, the overall atmosphere - the sepia colors, the staticky sky of red and black, the smoky and angular wisps floating through the air, the orange roots sprawling throughout the landscape - didn't seem that different...that is, until he focused. "...where are all the Archetypes?" Compared to before, the cognitive city seemed positively _empty_. "What...?"

"Well, by now, everyone's aware of the deal with regards to what we do on the new moon...so people's thoughts react appropriately," answered Misato, gazing stoically around. "If we went to the shelters, or to other religious sites, you'd find Archetypes gathered out the wazoo. But I don't have that shift this time; _we're_ on patrol duty."

"...patrolling for what?" asked Kensuke.

"Well, if we see panicking Archetypes generate in places they're not _expected_ to be, that's generally a sign that something's going down in the real world. If that happens...it usually means there's a Ghost. But if someone's _Shadow_ gets tagged, then it'll mean an Acolyte." She pointed up at the domineering form of the Tokyo-3 Cognitive Protection Center. "That's another reason why we've tried to get as many Shadows within that place as possible."

"For their safety?" remarked Shinji.

Misato nodded. "That big ol' sphere has no equivalent location in the real world, so _nothing_ that happens in the sky will affect it. And, in the unfortunate event that someone in the real world has an incident, their Shadow will be confined to their cell, thus minimizing the cognitive collateral damage." She grimaced, recalling something unpleasant. "Granted, Acolytes can vary in terms of strength, so sometimes the number of Agents needed is more than usual...but hey, that's part of the job, neh?"

"Efficient _and_ practical," mused Kensuke; every so often, he glanced at Misato's own uniform, as though comparing it to his own. "...so, where will we patrol? And..." The boy's voice trailed off, eyes widening behind his glasses. "...what was that?"

Shinji followed Aida's vision; a strange bolt of vague... _nothingness_...had slipped through the bands of red and black in the sky, deadening the air around it as it moved. It slammed into the middle of a distant street, crackling with and seething with a sense of _wrongness._ However, there was nothing there; in a matter of moments, it faded. "What...?"

"We only ever see those... _things_...during a new moon. Or a solar eclipse, but...well, during an eclipse, they're _really_ obvious." Misato grimaced, briefly thumbing her cross necklace. "We've never been able to find out where they come from or _what_ they are. Most people think it has something to do with Angel Syndrome, and we've drawn a correlation between their impacts in the cognitive world and strange happenings in the real world...but their randomness and our lack of knowledge about their origin? Well, we can only speculate." She sighed heavily. "Theory's never been my forte."

Shinji watched quietly as another stream of ethereal emptiness lanced downward, striking a building that appeared to be empty. Once again, it faded, with nothing of note happening afterwards. "...so...what now?"

"Now?" A trio of Ocular Drones descended from the sky, slowing to a hovering halt besides the roof. "Now...we _patrol_. Hop on a Drone, kids! I'll clue you in as to what we usually look for."

xxxx

/Eastern Shores of Lake Ashi, Tokyo-3/

For the first time that Toji Suzuhara could recall since the incident, the shores of Lake Ashi were bereft of local law enforcement. Only sensible, since their focus would be where the people were gathered today.

It had been...a normal day, in retrospect. A Monday afternoon after school, on May the 25th. A waxing gibbous moon had been rising in the sky.

("Ah, the glory of basking in the springtime of our youth!" exclaimed Tomochika, gesturing at the various people frolicking along the shoreline. "I'm going to practice my pick-up lines. Don't hold back in your critique!")

"You always were about the ladies," he grumbled. A lazy wind blew across the lake, creating hypnotic ripples. There was not a cloud in the sky, so peacefully blue that it was almost irritating in its serenity. "It could get kind of irritating at times..." But that had kind of been the point, ultimately. Tomochika had been...

(He quietly brushed his sister's hair, trying not to disturb her slumber. "First year of junior high school's over and done with. Still managing to maintain my grades, somehow. I've had a bunch of help..." The quiet _beep-beep_ of various machines filled the somber silence of the hospital room.)

...normal. A more boring, stereotypical kind of normal than Ken's nerdy kind of normal, which had occasional bouts of weirdness. And Nagisa...well, he and 'normal' weren't even in the same prefecture. "You had no idea just how much hanging out with you kept me sane," he spoke to the open air, staring intently at the _spot_. The spot where it had all gone down. "Just by being a guy, with all the attitude and stereotypes that people like the Class Rep loved to _complain_ about...I felt like I was a boring bystander in a high school anime." The jock huffed, sitting down on the grass, mere feet away from where the ground transitioned to damp sand. "Heh...bet you would have laughed and called me a wuss for thinking that way. You'd be right..."

The weather that afternoon had been just as perfect, thinking back...

xxxx

_There had been no warning. Such was the danger of Angel Syndrome, which struck with such precise cruelty._

_A man and a woman suddenly paused, entirely separate from the group that Tomochika was mingling with. Their bodies went taut...and then the massacre began._

_From his vantage point, Toji watched in horror as they acted with otherworldly strength, breaking bones with fists and gouging skin with their fingers. People, naturally, began to panic immediately. Distant sirens and whistles sounded, drawing emergency response to the beach. But who knew how many would die before the Anti-Terror Task Force arrived?_

Do something. Run. Help. Get people away. Do SOMETHING!

_Yet Toji's self-recriminations went unanswered, rooted in place as he was. The vague fear of death, always present, was clear as crystal, and unbearably real. Even as the woman turned her berserk gaze his way, the sheer truth of his impending doom kept him from running._

_That's why he was so shocked by the sudden vertigo, as leaden legs went flailing upward. He landed in a heap, courtesy of a shove from a panicked Tomochika. "Come on man, RUN-!"_

_His friend's yell was cut off, courtesy of a downward hammer blow from the berserk woman. The boy gasped in agony as he fell, even as the furious beauty raised her fists again._

_He turned away and fled, running as fast as he could. He ran past the A.T. Agents arriving to subdue the afflicted individuals; he ran past the police setting up a cordon along the public recreational area; he kept on running, until grass gave way to concrete sidewalks. It was only when his feet began to hurt that he stopped, wincing at the soreness._

_That soreness was a reminder that he was alive._

_Alive...and Tomochika was...was..._

Suzahara, you shitty COWARD...!

xxxx

...completely perfect weather. Twenty-one people had died that day. Kenji Tomochika had been among them. "But people dyin' from Angel Syndrome is normal, too..." A horrible kind of normal. Who wanted to get used to people going crazy out of the blue? Who wanted to ever get used to the idea that you could suddenly become a crazed murderer, condemned to be put down like a deranged beast? Yet, there were still people who tried to live life in the face of that. Tomochika had been one of them. "...it's not fair," he growled, rising back to his feet. The tension within his chest, slowly but surely building over the past weeks, finally demanded to be set free. "IT'S **NOT** _ **FAIR!**_ " His voice echoed across the lake, rebounding faintly in his ears. Small mercy, that no one was around to hear him. "...but life ain't fair, is it?" he muttered, sitting back down on the grass. "You'd know that better than anyone, right...?"

Tomochika wasn't there to shoot the breeze, or to make a potentially sleazy joke in response. He wasn't there to do anything. Talking to the open air, as if his friend were still there, was nothing but a crutch.

Toji did it anyway; for the first time in weeks, he felt some semblance of relief.

xxxx

Within the Metaverse, the trio of Ocular Drones carrying Misato Katsuragi, Shinji Ikari, and Kensuke Aida flew in a tight formation, keeping on the lookout for anything anomalous. As the A.T. Agent had previously stated, they could see distant places where Archetypes were gathered in significant clusters, a sign of where people were gathered in the real world. Shinji would have expected that some of the strange bolts of nothingness would have landed on them by now...but they seemed to curve around? "What's happening...?"

"Believe it or not, there's some benefit to gathering in holy places or in places of protection," explained Misato, keeping a calm grip upon her Persona. "I've tried talking to Ritsuko about it, but she throws out a bunch of babble about _A.T. Fields oriented on a particular spiritual vector_ , or stuff like that."

"That actually sounds like useful info!" yelled Kensuke.

"Well, I'm sure by the end of _your_ internship, Ritsky will have a bunch of metaphysical biology crammed into your head!"

"Oh come on, _more book work?!_ "

Kensuke was very good at filling the air with rambunctious banter. It had the side effect of lowering the tension, even as he watched the nothingness continue to fall from the sky.

One landed near the eastern shores of Lake Ashi, sizzling menacingly near the shores of orange liquid...

xxxx

The change was subtle; a sudden tension, sprouting from within his very heart. There was no warning.

Toji Suzuhara paled, and he didn't know why. "What...?" Then, reality caught up with what his soul had already begun to sense.

Flickering sparks of transparent blue arose, coalescing into brighter tongues of fire, which began to take definition, and shape...

xxxx

Misato's eagle eyes caught it before anyone else. "Look alive, boys! Ten o'clock, down!"

Shinji blinked. "Ten o'clock-?"

"To your left, Ikari!" yelled Aida. "On the shoreline!"

Shinji did so, looking down; eyes widened at the sight of Archetypes literally spawning from amidst the hazy vagueness. Little blue imps in jars, green slimes, and gleaming humanoids with fiery feet fled, their entire forms wracked with panic. "...what's happening-?"

"I don't see any Shadow. Something's happening in the real world." Misato's voice lacked all playfulness, and was now all business. "Let's get to ground and transition back-"

xxxx

Toji's eyes went wide at the sight before him: various humanoid wisps of spectral flames, wracked with palpable agony and undeniable fury.

Documentaries never quite got across just how otherworldly the Ghosts were...nor did they truly get across just how _furious_ they looked, with their blazing red eyes.

On some level, he thought it was quite appropriate that one of them looked like Tomochika. _Perhaps this is my just desserts?_

Alas, he could only mutter. " _Shit_..." Somehow, that got across the entirety of his frustration, fear, and resignation.

xxxx

Shinji Ikari frowned, feeling a strange whisper within the core of his being. ' _Just desserts'...?_ What was pulling at him? And that voice...Toji Suzuhara? _Suzuhara-san?!_

xxxx

_Two voices spoke in unison: his own, and the monstrous Beast._

_"_ _**You've been given the key.** _ _"_

_There was a sense of knowing._

_"_ _**Are you capable of acting?** _ _"_

_A sense of...purpose._

_"_ _**Will you choose?** _ _"_

xxxx

Without saying anything, Hamlet grabbed Shinji and _leapt_ , shooting down like a rocket towards the shoreline.

"SHINJI-KUN?!"

"IKARI!"

Misato and Kensuke's shouts went ignored, as his mind became consumed by a singular motivation. Ayanami's words faintly echoed in the back of his mind, guiding him.

("Ponder the pattern that your thoughts carve. Sense the boundaries of your soul, the define you in relation to others.")

But once he emerged, things would be different; in the real world, his Persona would not be there.

("Personas are unable to manifest in our physical reality..." explained Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, on the first day after his arrival in Tokyo-3. "The fusion of mind and soul, the embodiment of Persona and Spirit... _that_ , Shinji Ikari, is what we call _**Evangelion**_.")

This would not be a spar. This would be for real, just like on the train...

("You simply need to remember, and hold on tight to whatever may come. If you do not control it, you will be devoured...either here, or in the battles to come. It wants to break free. But for there to be control, you must accept the pain that comes with letting it out. Take hold, and _set it free._ ")

...somehow, that stark reality was comforting. He had to act, or perish...and somehow, the fact that it was for Suzuhara's sake made it easier, as compared to simply fighting for himself.

Reality started shifting, as the surreal colors of the Metaverse began to fade from his mind's eye...

xxxx

Toji honestly thought he was going to die. Part of him was even okay with it. It would have been like balancing the scales, or something like that. The rest of him wanted to rant and scream and cry about the sheer _unfairness of it all._

Then, as if his day hadn't gone crazy _enough_ , [a boy literally _phased into existence_ in the sky](https://youtu.be/L5FQajFpUGk), falling towards his position. "What the...?" A very _familiar_ boy. "... _Ikari?!_ " _WHAT THE HELL?!_

Blue flames began to flicker around Ikari's falling form, even as his eyes turned... _yellow_...wait, _why was Ikari digging into his friggin' FACE-?!_

"Come forth...SHOGOKI!"

Then he somehow pulled a _purple monster_ out of his face and it was about that point where reality stopped making sense. "...wha... _huh_...?"

The Ghosts backed away right as Ikari landed, standing atop the shoulders of the violet beast; the very air thrummed and tensed with azure flames, seething from the furied specters and the strange creature. Ikari was wearing some weird-looking bodysuit, and that was honestly the _least_ strange thing about this whole mess. "...I...Ikari...?" Then he turned back towards him, and Toji wished he hadn't.

Yellow eyes stared back, blaring with intensity that _did not fit_ the meek boy that had taken Tomochika's spot in their dorm. "...get out of here," he growled.

As if given permission, Toji turned and fled, running away with all his might. The utter ridiculousness that he was leaving Shinji Ikari - of all people! - to stay and fight continued to linger. _Guess running is all I'm good at..._

xxxx

Shinji Ikari tried not to gulp as the wraiths began to swirl about him. [_So...these are what Ghosts are really like..._](https://youtu.be/EVOK4_vdF9I)

(The specter looked like it had shoulder-length hair, which was an _odd_ detail to focus on. The last thing he noticed before running away was his sad expression...)

From a distance, they had appeared almost stereotypically benign. However, their death toll could not be doubted.

(A civil war in a distant Russian province had spilled over into an area stricken by Angel Syndrome. The newscaster spoke solemnly as censored footage played behind him, showcasing azure wraiths descending upon the surprised belligerents...)

And yet he here was, clad in the strange blue bodysuit, with eyes shining yellow; beside him, the bestial Shogoki snarled.

" _ **Feckless remnants, slaves to a wicked design!**_ "

There was something about the Ghosts that made him sad and angry in equal measure.

" _ **Reminders of what has been lost; memories of those who have been taken!**_ "

The Beast raised its fists in challenge to the specters, which began to slip in and out of the ground; immaterial as they were, physical objects could not constrain their movements. Yet they could strike at his soul without issue.

So long as his Evangelion stood, would his soul be safe?

As though the universe had decided to answer his question, a Ghost erupted from beneath the groud, spearing through his body with an ethereal shriek. He expected a sharp pain, or an immediate cessation of life...but instead, he still remained standing, blinking dumbly.

Apparently, Dr. Akagi's words about Evangelion being the 'fusion of mind and soul' had been quite literally. _Wait, how am I standing then? How am I even_ _ **thinking**_ - _?!_

The Ghosts hissed, turning their ire towards Shogoki.

" _ **Bring your rage, undead spirits! Eternal rest awaits!**_ "

The specter bearing Tomochika's face - not that Shinji was aware - was smashed with a hard right hook by the Evangelion. Two other Ghosts latched onto Shogoki's shoulders from behind, only to be _yanked_ off by titanic hands. The blue wraiths - number over a dozen at least - swirled around the violet creature like a maelstrom, smashing into its form. Orange octagons flared with each impact; each blow elicited a subtle pain from the core of Shinji's very being, every strike evoked a dull ache from the top of his spine. It was a sign that he was not invincible, that the Ghosts could still bring him down if they brought down Shogoki.

 _Mind and soul...Persona and spirit_ , dully thought Shinji, standing with eerie calm amidst the belligerent spirits. _Not just my soul...but my other self as well...?_

_His other self smiled._

_"_ _**It is not just me, anymore...** _ _"_

_His newer...selves...?_

_"_ _**You have chosen to take upon yourself more facets of humanity.** _ _"_

_...that was right..._

_"_ _**They are yours to wield, so long as you still retain the strength to** _ _**stand** _ _**."** _

Shinji reached deep within, for those he had bound himself to: the image of a musical horse-man arose from deep down. "...Agi."

Shogoki's eyes flashed, and it lashed out with an open palm. Orange light coalesced around a particular Ghost, before _erupting_ in a flash of soulfire. The target wailed in shock, fading away with deceptive peacefulness.

The other Ghosts snarled, their unnatural anger still pushing them to attack.

The same horse-man played a serene song within Shinji's heart. "Media."

Spectral green light flared from Shogoki's eyes and mouth, and its presence became hardier; the vague pains that had built up within Shinji also vanished. With a thought, he called upon another: a talkative cat with a swift blade. "Cleave!"

With renewed vigor, Shogoki returned to the conflict, an orange blade of sharpened soul manifesting around its right hand.

xxxx

The Angel observed in solitude, from the realm in-between.

In the passage of fate, there were threads that were close by: a frightened youth, running for all his worth; a plainclothes officer, patrolling near the lake, drawn by distant screams and faint flickers of blue; an experienced woman and a neophyte boy in the realm of lilim minds; and, most notably, a presence which weighed upon existence itself, even more so than that of the First and Second Children.

Such a presence deserved only to be cut down, before it could reach its prime.

The first attempt had been too subtle, too reliant on the unpredictable savagery of the human mind to cut down the fledgling warrior.

(A portal had been forcefully opened by the impetuous youth; after dragging the Third Child in with him, a minor manifestation was all that was needed to cut the television's cord in twain. Now, they were trapped in the lilim's cognitive world, sure to be devoured.)

Alas, trepidation regarding the First Child's presence in the city - how experienced a warrior was she! - stayed their hand from anything more overt. The potential of a brutal response from the fledgling had also been a fear, for his wild rage had been enough to cripple Sachiel.

Sachiel: the first of their kin in an age to perish.

And yet, the Voice from Luna had been insistent: find the Third Child.

And so they would; in doing so, they would cut down this aspiring Champion, and damn the lilim to another age of doom and despair.

They deserved nothing less.

_sssh_

_sssh_

_SSSH_

_**SSSH** _

[But first...it was time to tie these threads together, into a singular convergence.](https://youtu.be/roogi8khXCw)

With a supreme act of will, the Angel extended itself through time and space, mind and matter, dream and reality.

xxxx

/The Cognitive Protection Center, Tokyo-3, the Metaverse/

It was a sudden alert that caught Goro Akechi's attention; a message from the A.T. Agents who were staffing the Panopticon notifying that one of the cells had suddenly gone empty. The vacancy was tied to that of Resident Alpha-Foxtrot-One-One-Nine-Epsilon.

The Chief Warden reviewed the information with disquiet; the Shadow belonged to one of Tokyo-3's law enforcement officers, one Noboru Hanamura. His Shadow hadn't broken out, and there was no sign of outward intrusion into his cell. _What could this mean...?_

Moments later, one of the various Ocular Drones on patrol found the Shadow's location, perplexing him even further. "What?"

xxxx

/Hakonesono Fujiashinoko Panorama Park, Near the Eastern Shores of Lake Ashi, Tokyo-3/

Toji Suzuhara turned the dirt trail and nearly bowled someone over. "Shit man, sorry-!"

"Hold it there," admonished the stern looking man, flashing a police officer's badge with practiced ease. "Private Hanamura, with Tokyo-3 Community Safety. What's a kid like you doing out here by himself _today_ of all days-?"

"G-Ghosts," he muttered, trying to order his thoughts, because _hell he had left Ikari behind like a coward!_ "Someone's...fighting them-!"

The officer paled. "Damn it, need to call this in-" At that very instant, his breath caught in his throat. " _Grk!_ "

The sudden change of motion caused Toji to look up into the officer's eyes. "Sir...?" He instinctively began to back away from the man, who had gone so unnervingly - _familiarly_ \- tense. "...sir...?!"

xxxx

/Eastern Shores of Lake Ashi, the Metaverse/

The sight of warrior Archetypes emerging into existence - icons of stalwart strength and combat - from the vague haze was a sign of encouragement for Misato Katsuragi. "No sense of panic...he must be holding his own..."

"...aren't we gonna go back?" asked Kensuke Aida, apparently trying to decide whether or not he should geek out about the current turn of events. "Won't Ikari need our help?"

"Judging by the Archetypes his thoughts are generating, maybe not. Still, we need to observe...hold up." Misato paused, thumbing her A.T. Agent badge with concern. "Copy that Akechi, repeat?" Concern gave way to confusion. "What?" Confusion gave way to alarm. " _How?_ "

A worm of worry wiggled through Kensuke's guts. "Uh...what's going on?"

"Nothing good, that's what," she snarled, looking upward into the technicolor sky; sure enough, Ocular Drones were beginning to converge at the cognitive double of Panorama Park. "Come on, we need to investigate!" She and her Persona quickly took off running.

"But what about Ikari?!"

"He'll have to hold his own for now!"

" _ **It is time to test our limits,**_ " sagely advised Ozymandias.

"Yeah...I guess it is," said Kensuke with a gulp, following the woman alongside his Persona.

xxxx

/Eastern Shores of Lake Ashi, Tokyo-3/

The last Ghost bore the image of Kenji Tomochika; ignorant of this, Shinji Ikari felt only a grim resolve as his Evangelion's fist smashed into his face. If nothing else, there was a brief sense of consolation as the being faded away, bearing a faint smile.

Wisps of ethereal energy were slowly dissipating from the beach, a sign that the presence of the Ghosts was fading. The violet monster's body still thrummed with tension, but was beginning to visibly calm now that the battle had ended. "...it's...over...?" he breathed, somewhat hopeful.

At that precise moment, his NERV-issued cell phone buzzed.

With a spot of panic, he patted himself down - _where did his pockets go?!_ \- only to feel a hard satchel along the small of his back. Opening it up, he felt for his phone - _seriously, why did the stuff in his pockets move there?_ \- and looked at the screen.

**PATTERN BLUE DETECTED  
PRELIMINARY LOCATION: FUJIASHINOKO PANORAMA PARK**

"...a Pattern Blue?" The warnings beaten into his head by Misato Katsuragi and Rei Ayanami elicited a brief twinge of fear. "An Acolyte..." He slowly turned, looking towards the distant public recreation areas with dawning apprehension. "...Suzuhara-san!" He took a step-

Water splashed behind him. Something firm yet alien, unyielding and unreal, wrapped around his and Shogoki's necks. With a surprised scream, both boy and Evangelion were yanked backwards, dragging them into - nay, _through_ \- the waters of Lake Ashi, into a dark abyss that did not belong on Earth.

Void gave way to something else, as he was pulled deeper and deeper towards something fierce.

" _ **Thy end has been decreed, childe of Lilith,**_ " it promised with cold finality.

xxxx

**TO BE CONTINUED**

xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!


	14. Tuesday - June 16, 2015 (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle against the Acolyte occurs in both the real and cognitive worlds; meanwhile, Shinji must face an Angel by himself.

_"Mister Igor?"_

_"What is it, Sokila?"_

_"...um...well..."_

_"Feel free to speak your mind, child."_

_"...did any of your other 'Tendants feel this way?"_

_The bizarre man chuckled knowingly. "Indeed; as their bonds grew closer with the Wild Card, so too did their anxiety over their fate."_

_"...I don't like it...it hurts inside..." The young girl fidgeted. "Not knowin' if he's gonna be okay..."_

_"Such is the cost of an ironclad bond. And yet, I believe you'll find it quite worthwhile, my dear."_

xxxx

/Russia/

Rei Ayanami had been deployed to a distant region of eastern Russia - the outskirts of a city called Magadan, she vaguely recalled - due to a recent uptick of Acolytes within the past month. It was yet another battle as part of a civil war between various parties - the Russian government, the Free Republic of Sakha, the self-declared Magadan Republic, the self-declared Siberian Autonomous Region, and other smaller polities - which had lasted well over a decade now. The details were insignificant to her, and ultimately unimportant; it was yet another conflict between man and man, superfluous to what was truly important in her eyes.

Yet this was where she was told to go, and so she obeyed, for their need was still great, in light of how many had died.

She slipped through the different realities, passing through cognitive and physical and spiritual barriers, striking down Ghosts and dealing heavy blows against Acolytes in and out of the Metaverse. Remnant Ghosts would be dealt with by the Orthodox Military Priests, while the Acolytes - now softened up - could be finished by the local A.T. Task Force. However, her focus was on a distant figure, hovering over the Kolyma Mountains to the north: a blue, crystalline octahedron, flickering in and out of her metaphysical perception. _What are you watching?_ Her hand flashed orange, pulverizing a spectral figure while Zerogoki stomped on another one. _Why are you standing out so clearly?_ She shifted into the Metaverse, smelling of gunsmoke and bearing large gravestones around the city's cognitive double; she and Lillith delivered a combination blow to a hulking Shadow, before shifting back into the real world. _What has changed?_

There was a challenge in response, a mere whisper against her soul.

" ** _A new Champion of Lilith has arisen. His mettle shall be tried._** "

Rei Ayanami frowned, knowing in the pit of her being what this meant. "...Ikari." Was an Angel attacking Tokyo-3, even now? "Have they decided to become more overt?"

" ** _The Third Child is unique. You could be ignored, but he cannot. Why? We must know._** "

The blue crystal calmly receded, and Ayanami could not help but grimace. "...what poor timing."

_The Beast whispered, wracked with agony._

_"_ _**Will our goal be ruined before its consummation?** _ _"_

_The Despair was never absent._

_"_ _**Will salvation be denied?** _ _"_

"...I can only hope," she remarked, turning back to the spectral remains of fallen soldiers, and the altered Shadows rampaging through the cognitive world. "I cannot provide aid until my mission is complete...and the Second Child is likewise occupied..."

xxxx

/Greenland/

Within the Metaverse, much of the island had been pockmarked by great voids and shadowy spheres since the solar eclipse of 2003, rendering much of it uninhabitable by humans.

Amidst this barren waste, a chase that had been ongoing since Iceland continued.

"YOU **_VERDAMMT_** BASTARDS!" roared an irate redhead, standing atop the shoulders of a crimson titan. Far ahead, a duo of limber humanoids - giants, moving about as though prancing - flickered in and out of existence, staying just out of her reach. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

_The Beast snarled, gleeful at her rage._

_"_ _**They think they're so clever, sneaking about all this time...** _ _"_

_The Rage was always burning._

_"_ _**Bring them down, make them feel the pain of thy soul!** _ _"_

"GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MONSTER WORTH A **_SCHEIßE_**!" she roared.

And so the chase continued.

xxxx

/Russia/

Rei sighed, letting loose all of her tension with one breath. "...we will do what we must..." With weary resolve, she charged back into the fray. _Please wait, Ikari. I will return as soon as I am able._

xxxx

/Hakonesono Fujiashinoko Panorama Park, Near the Eastern Shores of Lake Ashi, Tokyo-3/

[Toji Suzuhara couldn't believe just how _rotten_ his luck was.](https://youtu.be/EnBC0yooPuY) "Come on..." Private Noboru Hanamura's eyes had taken on a very _familiar_ expression of thinly veiled hatred and rage. "...not only Ghosts...not only Ikari popping up out of the friggin' sky...but an Acolyte _too_...?" He couldn't catch a break. Not a one. "...take it easy..." He wanted to run. Oh, how so _badly_ he wanted to run. Yet he feared taking his eyes off of the man, for he still had yet to move. "...what are ya _waiting_ for?" _Don't taunt it, don't taunt it, don't taunt it!_ "Just...hold on..."

Why hadn't the guy started chasing him?

xxxx

/Hakonesono Fujiashinoko Panorama Park, Near the Eastern Shores of Lake Ashi, the Metaverse/

"Hopefully you've bought some time," murmured Misato Katsuragi, staring at the hulking Shadow of Noboru Hanamura: a giant English letter 'Z' was imprinted upon the giant's face.

 _Hope is maybe putting it a little strongly_ , thought a worried Kensuke Aida; his Persona, Ozymandias, held his shepherd's crook up high, keeping the sleep spell **_Dormina_** in effect. For how long, he had _no_ earthly idea. "...so..." He briefly gazed around the park's cognitive double; a perpetually pleasant breeze blew through, along with holograms of dogs being walked; the immaculately cut grass glowed as though it was under everlasting sunshine, a sign of the idyllic nature that the place had in the minds of people who came to relax. So of _course_ this would be the place an Acolyte's Shadow ended up! "...what now?"

"We keep it in place long enough for backup to arrive," advised Misato, even while her gaze focused worryingly on the trail of panicked Archetypes, slowly spawning and moving away from the corrupted Shadow. "...can't exactly spare time to see who's causing _that_ though."

"...are we gonna let whoever it is...well..." Kensuke didn't want to say it. "...die?" But he had to.

The woman's scowl answered plenty. "...keeping the Acolyte's Shadow at bay within the Metaverse takes precedence. Hopefully, reinforcements will get there in reality...but sometimes, we can't save em' all."

Kensuke frowned, knowing full well from his mother's story that casualties were almost guaranteed. It did nothing for the distaste curdling in his gut.

" ** _Reinforcements, you say?_** "

A _familiar_ voice prompted him to look to his left; stepping out from amidst the trees was an individual he had yet to forget. "Mister P?!"

 _That_ name prompted Misato to actually take her eyes off of the Acolyte; Tokoyo, whose blades had been aimed cautiously at the creature, immediately turned towards the well-dressed bird-man. "So _you're_ the mysterious Mister P." She briefly blinked with bewilderment. "...why am I getting the strangest feeling of _deja vu_...?"

The mohawked bird-man chuckled, flexing in place as his face _twinkled_ with stars. " ** _Well, if you need reinforcements, then look no further!_** " His sparkling green eyes somehow communicated a deadly seriousness. " ** _That is, unless you want the Suzuhara boy to perish._** "

That in and of itself caused Kensuke to pale. "...wait, _Toji_...?" His brain suddenly began to run, and he finally recognized just _where_ they were near geographically. "We're near Lake Ashi...is this the place where...?" He gazed towards the orange lake with sudden fear. "Aw no, he _wouldn't_...of all times, he had to pick today...!"

"What are you talking about?!" ordered Katsuragi, still not taking her eyes off of Mister P.

"O-Our old roommate, before Ikari...his name was Kenji Tomochika. A few weeks ago, he died to an Acolyte right near here!" Toji had been in such a funk, unable to truly grieve like he _knew_ the boy wanted to. It would just be like him to take a risk for the sake of getting closure. _Damn it Toji, you idiot!_ "Katsuragi-san, we have to save him-!"

"...shit," cursed the woman, looking back towards the Acolyte's Shadow with frustration. The giant Z was beginning to flicker; the Shadow would begin rampaging again before long. The real Hanamura would also begin to act appropriately. "Shit shit _shit shit_ _ **shit!**_ "

" ** _Leave the boy with me, and you can return to the real world to offer your protection to the young lad._** " The bird-man's eyes flashed yellow; in a blaze of blue fire, his Persona Gryphon emerged in the air above him. " ** _I'll assist him in taking down the Acolyte._** "

"And what's stopping you from helping Suzuhara yourself?" demanded Katsuragi. "You've got a Persona, which means you're someone from the real world..."

" ** _Alas, in spite of my magnificent appearance, I am much less physically inclined in reality than you are._** " The edges of the bird-man's beak impossibly curled up into a wry smile. " ** _I can guarantee you_** **that** ** _much._** "

Time was of the essence. "Aida-san...do you _trust_ him?"

Kensuke decided to opt for Ikari's normal approach of blatantly brutal honesty. "Well, he helped me with my Shadow. That counts for something, doesn't it?"

"...not what I _asked_ , but fine." Misato thumbed her Anti-Terror Task Force medallion, glaring angrily at the bird-man. "If anything happens to the kid, your ass is _mine_ , you hear me?!"

" ** _I'd expect nothing less!_** "

"Good." Without hesitation, her Persona quickly intoned **_Heat Riser_** twice; a quarter of colors erupted around both Mister P _and_ Kensuke, empowering them both. "Agent Misato Katsuragi, identification zero-one-whiskey-alpha-four: initiate cognitive evacuation!"

" **Cognitive evacuation: authorized.** "

It was at that moment that the glowing 'Z' faded from the face of Hanamura's Shadow, unveiling the blank avian mask upon his face.

xxxx

In the real world, Toji had managed to back away from Noboru Hanamura by about forty feet when the shift happened.

[The Acolyte suddenly snarled, and _burst forward_.](https://youtu.be/sqbsVjwXo3o)

"DAMN-!" yelled Toji, turning to run with all his might-!

xxxx

Misato Katsuragi's Persona vanished - her self-image as an A.T. Agent giving way to her real clothing - right as she began transitioning back into the real world.

**_ZHUU_ **

Her last image was of the bizarre bird-man shouting " ** _MIRACLE PUNCH!_** ", manifesting a golden boxing glove that smashed into the Shadow's face.

_ZHUU_

She had to be ready to act at an instant.

_zhuu_

Her muscles went tense, as her right hand reached into one of the holsters inside her red jacket.

_zhuu_

She was ready.

xxxx

Toji blanched as a purple-haired woman phased into reality right in front of him. "The _hell-?!_ "

The woman slung her right hand forward, flinging a knife at the enraged Acolyte. Judging by the speed, it should have pierced the skin easily.

It barely knicked the man's shoulder, not even digging a centimeter into skin which was now unnaturally tough. However, that contact was enough for the knife - its black handle suddenly thrumming with energy - to discharge an electric pulse into the Acolyte. The muscles briefly seized, but it wouldn't last but a few seconds.

The woman immediately followed up by grabbing something within her jacket's pocket, lobbing it with her left hand. "HURRY UP!" she yelled, grabbing him by the wrist with her right hand and immediately _booking it_.

Toji barely took in the sight of what she had thrown - _a friggin' grenade?!_ \- before instinct and the need to keep from falling forced his legs to move. He quickly matched the lady's pace; they were about sixty feet away when the incendiary grenade erupted in a burst of fire. He couldn't help but look over his shoulder.

Out of the firestorm came the Acolyte like a beast from hell; despite the charred hair and clothes which had been mostly incinerated, the man barely had a scratch on him.

 _Acolytes are such BULLSHIT!_ Toji turned back and ran even _faster_.

xxxx

[Further and further, Shinji Ikari and his Evangelion were dragged into a strange un-reality](https://youtu.be/G3lfbNOuJ1I): triangles twisted into sinews that spanned gray waters, which flowed in an unsettling manner. The very movement didn't fit, as though expecting water, when it actually sloshed about like a strange mixture of syrup and gelatin and air. It didn't _fit_.

Haphazard pictures of the sun flashed by, mere copies of photos of faded paintings, mere imitations of the real thing, a mockery. The hovered amidst sideways cities, which curled inward to a vanishing point far along the various horizons. Looking around _hurt_.

" ** _And so we meet._** "

Sudden deceleration, as Shinji smashed into an unexpected floor. An impulsive gasp of pain slipped past his throat, sourced less from shock and more from something deep within his spirit. "Ow..." Shogoki - its very form seething with blue fire - scrambled to its feet, snarling at...some strange creature.

It was a giant wyrm, over twenty meters tall, colored a deep purple; the head - somewhat triangular in shape - was tilted over, showing large, blank eyespots on the hide. Most distinctive, however, was the mask of bone affixed to the top of the head: a featureless _noh_ mask, save for the long and pointy beak extending downward. It seemed to be staring at him. Or glaring.

Yes, definitely glaring, even if the eyes were perfect circles.

"...what...?" Shinji wearily stood up, not quite sure how to interact with this...thing. It definitely wasn't a Ghost, and it didn't have the same air as an Archetype, or a Persona. "What... _are_ you...?"

The creature had no mouth, and yet it spoke regardless; the air flickered with orange and red light with each word spoken.

" ** _I am Shamshel. Your kind have called my kin_** **Angels** ** _._** "

"...Angels...?" The very word struck a chord.

Shogoki hissed with utter _fury_.

" ** _The monster in the proverbial flesh!_** "

"Are...are _you_ responsible for Angel Syndrome...?" The current state of the world; the lives lost; the scars wrought by the Acolytes in the Metaverse; the wrath of the Ghosts; _all_ of it. "...how... _why_...?"

" ** _The reasons matter not to an ant. You deserve naught but to be washed away for thy transgressions._** "

" ** _A wretched beast, worthy only of death!_** "

" ** _Childe of Lilith; third Champion to arise; damnation awaits thee._** "

The gauntlet had been thrown, and there was no offer to negotiation. All that remained was life...or death. "I..."

xxxx

_"...the whole world can witness us..." He turned back, towards...someone._

_He couldn't quite place it._

xxxx

His right hand trembled. "...I..."

xxxx

_Another place. Another time. With someone precious. "I'll protect her from the darkness..."_

xxxx

[His right hand clenched into a fist. "...I'm not going to die today!" he yelled, feeling a sudden burst of determination.](https://youtu.be/RbgVnhJ1pAo)

" ** _Die,_** " demanded Shamshel; twin prongs along its serpentine body suddenly sprouted pink ribbons of deadly light. Like whips, they lashed forward.

Shogoki grabbed them both, growling as its hands sizzled from the contact.

" ** _You first!_** "

xxxx

" ** _Evil Touch!_** " A crimson and violet hand flew from the tip of Ozymandias's hooked staff, smashing into the hulking Shadow.

The corrupted Shadow brushed through it like it was a mere bug; every single footstep shook the ground, a localized earthquake that sent shockwaves through the nearby area.

"Aw crap," murmured Kensuke, his legs going wobbly from the chaotic motion. Even standing at the edge of the park was no defense-!

" ** _Hang on, my fellow!_** " With a sudden yank - it honestly would have befitted a 'YOINK!' sound effect - Kensuke was hoisted onto one of Mister P's broad shoulders. The bizarre bird-man was as a mighty oak, standing strong amidst the mayhem. " ** _Conquest is not our only path to victory; all we have to do is delay it!_** "

"Easy for you to say!" yelled Kensuke, watching as Gryphon flew about the Acolyte's Shadow. Thick arms swiped for the flying Persona, treating the windy fists as mere ant bites. Meanwhile, the Ocular Drones floated high above: a rainbow-colored audience to the spectacle. "With the way assets have been deployed today, I don't even know how quickly it'll take the A.T. Task Force to arrive..."

" ** _And we shall hold it for as long as we need to!_** " The bird-man darted to the side, dodging a downward slap; the flying debris was batted away by Mister P's free fist, the brass knuckles holding strong against the ground. " ** _Keep it up, little chickadee!_** "

 _It would be easier if my Persona had anything other than debuffs and ailment skills!_ Even so, he did what he could. "Alright Oz, dazzle him!"

" ** _Dazzler!_** " A flickering flash erupted from the shepherd's crook.

The Acolyte's Shadow stumbled, but only slightly.

And all the while, Kensuke kept a wary gaze at the surrounding air; the harshest movements of the distorted Shadow were scarring the cognitive realm in their wake, rendering swathes of the ground and air into blackened voids...

xxxx

"Quick, up the tree!" ordered Misato as she and Toji reached the edge of Panorama Park. She gave the boy a boost, before turning on her heel to fire her pistol at their pursuer.

The bullets' impact made Private Hanamura - no, he was just an Acolyte now, the man was practically _dead_ \- falter...but only slightly, as a deer would to a semi-truck. With a snarling grimace, he reared his fist for a deathly punch.

Misato barely rolled away in time to dodge the man's fist as it plunged into the bark of the cedar, as a spoon into gelatin. With a mere grunt, the Acolyte withdrew his hand, drawing out a large chunk of wood.

"Geez!" yelped Toji from above, as the tree wavered and threatened to fall.

"Eyes on me, jackass!" shouted Misato, darting away into the woods surrounding the park. Obedient to her taunt, the Acolyte moved with unerring grace, unfettered and undaunted. The A.T. Agent wove around various trees, trying to put as many obstacles in her path. The sound of various cedars cracking and falling over elicited a grumpy thought from her. _Acolytes are SUCH bullshit._ And she was _hardly_ geared out for real world ops. _That's it, next time I deploy, I'm wearing my advanced kit!_

("Take care...my daughter...")

She had sworn to never feel this helpless again.

_CRACK!_

That sounded way too close for comfort. She chanced a look over her shoulder, scowling at how close the monstrous man was. _Damn it, I need more space-!_

There was a brief flicker of hesitation. A slight interruption in its dauntless chase. A sign of the battle in the Metaverse inhibiting it, no doubt. Not a lot...but enough.

With fluid motions born from years of practice and duty, Misato whipped out a handheld taser and _smashed_ it under his ribs. At a setting of two hundred milliamps, the current would have been instantly lethal...to a normal human.

As it stood, the electrical current caused the Acolyte's muscles to lock up. It would only last for several seconds. If that.

She quickly began running again, trying to get some distance. Mere moments later, the sound of another cedar being toppled echoed through the woods behind her; the chase had begun anew. _Acolytes are such BULLSHIT!_

xxxx

The battle had gone...well, not according to plan. Not that Shinji had _had_ much of a plan.

His Evangelion's vicious strikes had been blocked by shields of orange light, fashioned as concentric octagons. Physical blows, blasts of fire and ice, waves of force unleashed with bestial roars; none of them were able to breach the Angel's A.T. Field.

The Angel, meanwhile, retaliated with deceptively quick whips, lashing through un-material and non-reality like lightning. Shogoki dodged and parried as best as it could, batting them away with a sword made from his very soul; however, each nick and each strike seemed to deaden him further, killing him by degrees.

For some reason, it had yet to strike him personally. But why?

" ** _A strange phenomenon, this creature._** "

Shamshel's whip wiggled like a snake, striking with equal swiftness; Shogoki barely batted it away with its lone horn.

" ** _Bearing the soul and mind of a lilim, with a corporeal form._** "

The Angel seemed to look _at_ him.

" ** _What a curious existence, you Champions are._** "

And why did it insist on calling him a Champion?

With strange agility, the right whip pushed his Evangelion away, while the left suddenly zoomed _at_ him-!

BOOM!

Shogoki had flashed in front of him, manifesting an orange shield of light as a protective wall. The motion felt strangely natural.

" ** _The Light of thy Soul has_** **weight** ** _to it._** "

The energy whips lashed wildly, tearing apart the ground beneath their feet. Shinji and his Evangelion were pushed upward by a sudden burst of spiritual pressure, reducing any sense of direction. "AAH-!" screamed Shinji, his body threatening to fly off into the liquid un-reality-

" ** _And yet you are so unfathomably limited._** "

A whip wrapped around his ankle, whipping him backwards towards the colossal Angel; the other smashed a free-floating chunk of ground into Shogoki, launching it further away. With unsettling gentleness, the Angel raised Shinji upwards, until he was on eye-level - albeit upside-down - with its avian mask. "Ugh..."

" ** _You are undoubtedly weaker than the other two._** "

The whip coiled around his body, and its energy burned. "AGH!" he screamed; his very skin felt like it was on fire!

" ** _Yet your presence is unmistakably heavier. Such is the Potential within._** "

Shinji dearly wished that he had a knife right now, and he wasn't quite sure why. Then the burning coil wrapped around him even _more_ tightly. " **AGH!** "

" ** _Never shall it become Actual._** "

The deathly intent was undeniable, as the coil began to _squeeze_ -

" ** _Never are we apart!_** "

Shogoki's sudden appearance was outmatched only by the violence of his downward slash. " ** _Cleave!_** " The spiritual blade sliced through the whip, releasing Shinji from Shamshel's clutches. An otherworldly shriek pierced the expanse around them, casting everything in a painful crimson glow.

" ** _Wretched ant!_** "

" ** _He and I are One!_** "

The undamaged whip lashed out, drilling towards Shinji; his Evangelion moved in front of him, blocking the blow with its body. The tendril pierced through Shogoki's torso, and existential _agony_ tore through him, nothing akin to physical pain, but rather the utter despair of knowing life was at an end, made real. And yet...

" ** _Thou art Nothing!_** "

...amidst the screaming demands in the back of his mind that he should retreat...

" ** _Thou art Condemned!_** "

...amidst the shadow sensation of burning knifes tearing through his torso...

" ** _Thou art Anathema!_** "

...he kept whispering to himself. "I mustn't run away...I mustn't run away..."

_The Beast sneered with furious pity for the Angel._

" ** _Thou art naught but a victim._** "

"...I _mustn't run AWAY!_ " Shinji's yellow eyes flared brightly, as Shogoki gripped onto the glowing arm of Shamshel with both hands, ignorant of the searing sensation on its palms. Both child and Evangelion screamed in unison, as the latter began to grow in size...

xxxx

Toji Suzuhara was _freaking out_. Amidst the thistles of the cedar, he had tried his damnedest to be still and quiet, even while the Acolyte's rampaging echoed from nearby. _Man...can that lady really hold him off?_ She had to be an A.T. Agent. She _had_ to; there was no other way she could have appeared out of nowhere like that in the middle of Panorama Park. Maybe...there was a chance...?

His eyes focused on movement from afar; the woman darted out of the woods and back into the open, beginning to sprint...

xxxx

In the Metaverse, the corrupted Shadow of Private Hanamura roared, slamming its fists into the ground. The cognitive world rippled from the impact, and more aspects of the surrounding park were torn into void.

" ** _Hang tight!_** " warned Mister P, holding tightly to Kensuke Aida as he leapt backwards. With a thought from the boy, Ozymandias leapt atop Gryphon, using the flying Persona as a steed. " ** _A truly rambunctious fiend, isn't it?_** "

"Yeah..." groused Kensuke. _Really starting to wish for reinforcements now...!_ Was this really all he could do...?

xxxx

Misato Katsuragi _had_ planned to finally get some horizontal distance between her and the Acolyte, to provide enough time to prepare her emergency sticky bomb: generally, it was the last-ditch measure for A.T. Agents without backup in the field.

Key word being 'had'.

Without warning, there was a disconnect between her mind and her body, as though her brain had decided to take a nap...or rather, had been plucked away like an annoying hair. She stumbled and fell, bewildered by the sudden loss of control. _Wha...?_

The most plausible explanation was also one that pretty much sealed her fate.

("Another reason why Angel Syndrome is such a big deal, Shinji-kun...because however it works, it scars the cognitive world in its wake," she explained. "You don't want to cross that threshold. Not while we're in the Metaverse." The woman's eyes were focused upon the threshold between thought and anti-thought, her expression veiled by her sunglasses. "...it's hard to think, in places where Angel Syndrome's run amok.")

 _The Acolyte's Shadow._ The park's cognitive double must have looked like a mess, now. _Just my luck_ , she nonchalantly thought, even while another part of her was practically screaming itself hoarse. _Come on you damn lush, MOVE YOUR LEGS!_

xxxx

Toji's eyes widened; for no apparent reason, the woman had just fallen down into a heap of limbs. "The hell...?"

Then, to his horror, the Acolyte emerged from the wounds, bearing down at his prey. "Aw _man_..." he muttered, trying to scramble out of the tree. "This sucks, this sucks, this freakin' _sucks...!_ "

xxxx

Within the Angel's realm, Shogoki had swelled to a size equal to that of Shamshel: over twenty meters tall. Shinji stood upon his Evangelion's shoulder, glaring furiously with yellow eyes at the monster. With a pained growl, the purple titan ripped the ribbon of light out of its torso; Shinji nearly keeled over from the phantom sensations roiling thorugh his abdomen, and yet he did not falter.

" ** _Thou shalt perish this day, childe of Lilith!_** " A barrier of orange octagons rushed forward to crush them.

With a snarling roar, Shinji and Shogoki answered with their own. The glowing fields of concentric shapes intermixed and weaved together, and their very essences interacted; Shinji felt as though he was witnessing something undeniably alien, yet familiar; bizarre, yet expectedly so...?

Shamshel, on the other hand, seemed to recoil, crying " ** _thou art #$% &*?!_**" The last word, whatever it was, expressed a concept - nay, a reality - that Shinji could not comprehend; whatever it was, it shook the Angel to its core. " ** _How...?_** _"_

Shinji reached within, binding himself with yet another facet: the seemingly diminutive cross of flower and doll known as Mandrake. "... _Lunge._ "

Howling as a true beast, the Evangelion rushed forward. The realm around them rumbled, protesting the titan's movements with quaking water and flickering geometry. With its left hand, Shogoki ripped Shamshel's head upward; underneath the pink flap of rubbery skin was a glistening red jewel at the vertex of alien flesh. With its right hand, Shogoki grabbed the sphere, and began to _squeeze_.

With existential panic, the remnants of Shamshel's arms lashed wildly, whipping burning welts into the Evangelion's side. Shinji - screaming with anger, pain, _rage -_ felt as though whole chunks were ripped away by the flailing ribbons, and yet his Evangelion refused to relinquish its grip...!

xxxx

Ozymandias actually _leapt_ off of Gryphon, smacking the Acolyte's Shadow in its masked face with the broad side of his shepherd's crook; it whirled around, delivering a backhanded strike with the grain flail in his other hand. The debased reflection of Private Hanamura reached up to grab the Persona, only for fists formed of wind to knock it off balance, courtesy of Gryphon.

" ** _A risky maneuver!_** " said Mister P.

"Well, my Persona has a stick and a flail, so I can still _hit_ things with it!" retorted Kensuke. _Even if I don't have any offensive skills, I still have my hands!_

xxxx

Misato expected to die. Even as she tried to command disobedient limbs to _move_ , that very disassociation made her pending doom less...disagreeable.

Then, the Acolyte stumbled. Just a bit.

It was enough to allow for a thrown rock to smack it in the temple. "HEY!" The Acolyte, more irritated than pained, gazed at the source: a cocky-looking Toji, holding dirt-encrusted stones plucked from the ground. The slight quiver of his limbs betrayed his seeming bravado. "Why don't you take on a _man_ , you punk?!"

 _Stupid...idiotic...kid...!_ Was he _trying_ to piss her off with this doomed attempt at playing the hero? She couldn't even muster the energy to _get_ angry amidst the mental fog, and _that_ paradoxically made her even madder. "...r..." Speaking was too troublesome; the will to even say a single word was titanic. "... _RUN_... _!_ " she gasped, nearly collapsing from the exertion. _This sucks...this sucks...!_

The Acolyte moved, lips curled into a murderous snarl. The sudden deathly intent prompted the boy to to try and flee, only for him to trip over his own feet.

The utter anti-climax of her failed rescue attempt would have driven Misato to comedic tears if she had any to spare. _This freakin' SUCKS!_

xxxx

Shogoki's right hand continued to squeeze, its fingers digging like knives. The core of Shamshel slowly cracked and fissured.

The Angel was screaming with unearthly sounds, evoking no sensation of pain, or emotion, but pure intentionality: STOP. DESIST. CEASE. Pure commands of will.

Shinji ignored them.

_The Beast spoke for him._

" ** _Your words mean nothing to me._** "

A decisive clench, and the core shattered.

The energy bound within erupted in a flash of crimson.

xxxx

The Acolyte's Shadow went still. So sudden was the halt in movement that Ozymandias actually leapt off, fearing a potential death blow.

" ** _Oh...?_** " inquired Mister P, setting Kensuke down onto the ground. " ** _I believe it's over._** "

"...are you sure?" inquired Kensuke. Further queries were halted by the fact that the bone mask upon the hulking Shadow's face began burning with azure fire, _sinking_ into the cognitive being's body. "...well, _that's_ freaky."

_CRACK!_

Shattering bone, mixed with the breaking of glass; the Acolyte's Shadow dissolved into threads of black and red and orange.

**_CHYOOOM!_ **

At that moment, in synchronicity with the giant cross of crimson light erupting from the nearby lake, the newly-formed dead zones - scars in the cognitive world - began to dissolve.

xxxx

The Acolyte - what was left of Private Noboru Hanamura - suddenly went slack, flopping onto the ground as a puppet without strings.

Misato Katsuragi blinked, feeling sudden clarity in her mind. "...well, that was a close one," she muttered, even as relief flooded her body. "You okay, Suzuhara?!" The boy - eyes wide with shock, adrenaline, and disbelief - responded by fainting on the spot. "Well...guess that counts as okay..."

**_CHYOOOM!_ **

It was a thunderous sound, which accompanied the cross of light: everything within sight of the lake as doused in an unsettling crimson light. "The _hell_...?" she whispered, eyes wide with awe.

xxxx

The death of Shamshel echoed through matter and mind, through spirit and dreams.

xxxx

/The Cognitive Protection Center, Tokyo-3, the Metaverse/

The entire battle - from the moment Kensuke Aida's Persona had opened up with a **_Dormina_** against Noboru Hanamura's corrupted Shadow - had lasted less than fifteen minutes. The participants probably felt like it had been much longer than that. During that time, between coordinating with A.T. Agents in both the Metaverse and the Real World, Akechi had watched the boy and the mysterious Mister P battle the Acolyte's Shadow from afar. The urge to enter the field for himself was far outpaced by his fascination with how events had transpired.

The eruption of the cross of light from Lake Ashi, if nothing else, was great at grabbing his attention. _How...fascinating_ , he thought, watching the footage of the bloody light coming from the Ocular Drones.

 _The quiet stranger smiled. "_ _**What do you think?** _ _"_

_"...well, you weren't lying about the light show."_

_"_ _**A crude way of referring to the demise of an Angel.** _ _"_

_"Am I wrong?"_

_"_ _**I'm more interested in your opinion of the boy. Will it change, after this?** _ _"_

_"I will wait for the after-action reports before making any definitive judgments."_

_"_ _**A cautious approach.** _ _"_

_"And you would rather have me act foolishly, and change my opinion at the drop of the hat as the masses would?"_

_"_ _**Not at all. It's one of the many reasons I chose you.** _ _"_

Akechi leaned back in his chair, watching warily as the crimson cross faded away. _What will come of this, I wonder?_

xxxx

/Hakonesono Fujiashinoko Panorama Park, Near the Eastern Shores of Lake Ashi, the Metaverse/

Kensuke Aida stared at the crimson cross with wide eyes. "Whoa..." This was something new; as far as he was aware, this was a phenomenon never before documented by the A.T. Task Force. "...any idea what that's about, Mister P?" There was no answer. "Stunned into silence, eh?" Still no answer. "Hey-" He turned, only to pause at the sudden lack of tuxedo-clad bird-man; the bizarre man was gone. "...darn it, this is gonna become a _thing_ , isn't it?" Sighing with irritation, he warily gazed around, only to catch the sight of three A.T. Agents approaching from the north, standing atop a cartoony version of a World War II-era Japanese battleship. _Well, that's an interesting Persona...wait, I'm gonna have to give an after-action report._ Just like an actual A.T. Agent would! "Sweet!"

" ** _Be honest,_** " warned Ozymandias.

"I am! I wasn't going to embellish anything."

" ** _Then be calm as well,_** " advised his Persona. " ** _Like a professional would._** "

"...probably not gonna happen," he admitted, even as he bounced up and down on his heels.

xxxx

/Gendo Ikari's Office, NERV/

The Commander of NERV watched the long-distance footage in silence, meditating on what would come from such a stark display. _Only fools would deny the existence of Angels now._

He did not spare a thought for the current state of Shinji Ikari; he would find out later, regardless.

xxxx

/Russia/

As an Acolyte collapsed, and Zerogoki tore through a flurry of Ghosts, Rei Ayanami impulsively looked towards Japan. "...Ikari?"

The release of power and spirit felt wild, uncontrolled; the battle against the Angel must have been dire and desperate on Ikari's part. Compared to her battle against Sachiel, there must have been no room for finesse; the Angel _she_ had vanquished had already been critically wounded, reduced to hiding away within the shadow of a cognitive dead zone. _Are you safe, I wonder?_

" ** _Shamshel has fallen. Further deliberation is necessary._** "

Just like that, the image of the crystal octahedron finally faded away from her sight, retreating to whatever realm the Angels hailed from. "...hmm."

_The Beast was wary._

_"_ _**What will come next?** _ _"_

_The voice of her other self - distinct yet intimately united with the Beast - was firmer in her response._

_"_ **_The wheels of fate have begun to turn once more..._ ** _"_

"...I must finish my mission." Then, she would return to Japan and determine Ikari's status. Shifting into the cognitive world, she and her Persona Lilith struck at the nearest Acolytes with renewed intensity.

xxxx

/Greenland, the Metaverse/

The Second Child's Evangelion skidded to a screeching halt. " ** _Die Hölle?_** " She gazed northward; little did she know that going in that direction along the globe would take her straight to Japan, past the Arctic Circle. "...what _was_ that?" she murmured, bewildered by the strange feeling emanating from afar.

" ** _Bippity-boop-bop,_** " robotically chanted the gray twin.

" ** _Fare thee well, monstrous maiden!_** " harshly roared the orange twin, its cheerful words out of place compared to the guttural, hateful tone.

The redhead glared back in the direction of the prancing giants that she had been pursuing for the past hour; they had faded out of existence, beyond her perception. "...damn it." Those taunting bastards had gotten away AGAIN!

_The Beast huffed._

_"_ _**There will be another time.** _ _"_

_Her other self - aloof yet bound to the Beast - spoke with determination._

_"_ _**We still have work to do, and people to save.** _ _"_

With a grimace, Asuka Langley-Sohryu willed Nigoki to turn back, as she prepared to blink back to Iceland. _It's not like I just up and left the Task Force in a bad situation, I had mopped up most of the Acolytes by the time I took off to pursue those monsters...so I should be fine._ Her attempts at reassuring herself were an utter failure; the head of NERV-03 would undoubtedly have _words_ for her. _Damn it, Director Kirijo's gonna tear me a new one, I just know it..._

xxxx

/Room 23, 2nd floor, Izanagi Dorm, Hakone Academy/

At the moment of Shamshel's passing, Kaworu Nagisa sat up. "...that power..." He could not see towards Lake Ashi in the window, but the crimson ambience still bled through. "...that _power_."

It was unmistakable; the weight to that presence was not that of a pale imitation. _Shinji Ikari..._

"...patience." He quietly got out of his bunk bed, landing lightly on his feet. He sat down at his desk, looking over school work that needed to be done... _need_. What an overused word; there were few things that qualified as a necessity. This work was an honest trifle...but no. "Patience." He grabbed for the stress ball, intensely clutching it. "Patience." Squeeze. "You have time." Squeeze. "I can wait." Squeeze.

He could deal with the restrictions for the time being, until the time was right.

xxxx

As the world turned, the distorted skull - peering from the shadow of the Moon - focused its gaze inexorably on the islands of Japan.

" ** _I SEE._** "

The red stars in its gaze narrowed to proverbial pinpricks.

" ** _YOU HAVE CHOSEN TO REVEAL YOURSELF._** "

The decision was made.

" ** _THEN WE SHALL OBLIGE._** "

His voice thundered across the ether, and his brethren listened in silence.

" ** _FOR NOW, CONTINUE YOUR SUBJUGATION OF THE LILIM._** "

They would obey.

" ** _THE PASSAGE OF FATE WILL CONVERGE TO OUR DESIGN, AT LAST._** "

And so the world continued to turn.

xxxx

/Eastern Shores of Lake Ashi, Tokyo-3/

The eruption of the cross of light coincided with Shinji Ikari and his Evangelion being thrown out of the lake. The beast of thought and spirit crashed first, slowly dissipating into nothingness.

Shinji, meanwhile, felt...empty, inside. This ran contrary to the feel of the sand on his body, akin to thumbtacks against bare skin. "...ow..." he groaned. _I feel so tired._ A nap sounded _really_ good, right now.

"Shinji-kun?!"

The distant voice was familiar. _That sounds like Misato-san._ Rapid footsteps approached; maybe she wouldn't mind if he took a nap?

He fell asleep before he could think about it any further...

xxxx

_[...and then his eyes blinked open.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_Fc3PxsXzE) He was back in the Velvet Room, sitting in the same metal chair._

_"How delightful to see you again," cheerfully said Igor, staring at him from the stage with those perpetually bloodshot eyes. His assistant, Sokila, was fidgeting nervously besides him. "Forgive my rudeness, but I deemed it necessary to summon you here, given such a wonderful performance on your part."_

_"...a performance is not how I'd put it," grumbled Shinji._

_As the distinctive piano sounded, and a woman's lovely wail echoed, Igor said, "tell me, Mister Ikari; what do you think of the creature you faced? This Angel?"_

_Shinji thought of the giant beast, which had spoken of him with such condescension, as thought he didn't matter; as though humanity was only worth being crushed. "...scary. And yet..." Why did such a being hate them so? For what reason did they desire their destruction. "...I want to know why..."_

_"...so you found it scary too, huh...?" murmured Sokila, yellow eyes filled to the brim with anxiety. "...I'm glad you're safe..."_

_"Thank you, Sokila-chan," easily answered Shinji, with a light smile. "I'm glad to."_

_The girl responded with a beaming smile._

_"Against the Ghosts of mankind, you manifested your Evangelion: your very soul, influenced and empowered by your Persona!" said Igor, hands folded in a fashion that reminded him of his father; and yet, where Gendo Ikari evoked isolation and distance, Igor carried the air of a wise and paternal observer. "You turned those powers against the Angel, and triumphed...yet it was not a victory earned solely by yourself. The efforts and presence of other people contributed; even as the sole combatant against the Angel, you were not alone."_

_"...I guess so." He had only been in a position to fight the Ghosts - and then the Angel - because he had been in the Metaverse with Misato-san and Aida-san. In fact...wait a minute. "What about Suzuhara-san? Is he okay?" He had no idea what had happened after telling Toji to run._

_"The purple-haired lady and Kenny are just fine!" exclaimed Sokila. "So's the meanie," she added with a grumpy pout._

_"...meanie?" He blinked. "Are you referring to Suzuhara-san?"_

_"He's mean to you for no reason! I don't like him!" To accentuate her disdain, she crossed her arms and sat down on the stage with a huff. "Stupid Toji."_

_"Hey, he's not stupid," said Shinji, feeling a strange impulse to defend his roommate. "He's...just been dealing with some heavy stuff, I think."_

_"He's still a meanie!"_

_"Dear Sokila," interrupted Igor, smile still as wide as ever. "Would you please grab the Compendium?"_

_The girl's yellow eyes twinkled with glee, her anger about Suzuhara completely forgotten. "Ooh, that big book? I got it, Mr. Igor!" With a flurry of motion, the silver-haired girl took off running backstage, her blue blouse's sleeves billowing behind her._

_"...what's the Compendium?" asked Shinji._

_"The last time you visited, I advised you of your ability: that of the Wild Card. Now that you have obtained new Personas besides Hamlet, I shall provide a new means of growth: that of_ _**Fusion** _ _."_

_At that moment, Sokila past the velvety curtains, balancing a thick blue tome upon her head. "Almost there...!" With a gasp, she barely managed to slide it onto Igor's table. "...heavy..." she moaned._

_"The thoughts of humanity are practically infinite; some would say that it is a miracle that they can even fit in a single book!" gleefully said Igor, flipping the large grimoire open. Five cards, fashioned from light, floated upward. On one side were the images of Hamlet, Kinnara, Silky, Mandrake, and Cait Sith; on the other side was each Persona's respective Arcana. "A Fool, a Star, a Priestess, a Death, and a Magician; five Personas, representing five ways of thinking; five ways of facing the world." Threads of energy weaved from each card, intersecting at different points in the air: these threads coalesced into new cards, displaying the images of other creatures. "Two ways meet, and combine; even as they lose facets of what they once were, they become something more as a result. Just as thoughts can combine to form a new idea, so too can your Personas." Igor looked back at Shinji, bloodshot eyes evoking a sense of expectation. "That is one of my roles: to fuse existing Personas together, allowing a new one to emerge. Now...which powers will you forsake in order to gain new ones?"_

_Shinji blinked. "...what happens to the Personas?"_

_"Fear not; they are manifestations of the human heart, reflections of the myriad thoughts of humanity! Though they may depart, they are never truly lost; for as a child grows into an adult, he may shed his youthful ideas for mature philosophies, or he may grow those very same ideas into something profound. Even so, other children emerge, ensuring the continued existence of those tender ways of thinking! So long as humanity lives and thrives, Personas will never cease to be."_

_"...huh." That was actually kind of reassuring; given how vibrant the Archetypes had been the other day, it felt like a strange betrayal, to simply give them up. But...if they were fusing into something new, it was like they were still a part of him, right? "...well..." He gazed at the new cards, representing the potential forms that could be born from Fusion. "...um..." Wait. A remnant of a dream came to mind. "...how about that one?" He pointed at the being which would be born from Silky and Mandrake._

_Sokila suddenly gasped with excitement. "The snowman?!"_

_"Very well." With a wave Igor's hands, two slots opened up in the floor of the auditorium, revealing two pools of an orange, viscous liquid. The cards bearing the images of Silky and Mandrake fell, each one dropping into its own pool. The liquid glowed with an ethereal energy colored a pleasing shade of blue; another hole opened up in the floor between the two pools, revealing a tall glass tank. With the sound of a vacuum, both pools emptied, their contents being sucked into the cylindrical vessel; the azure glow within the orange liquid brightened, culminating in a great flash._

_In the back of his mind, Shinji felt two distinct essences merge into one._

_In that instant, the orange liquid morphed and contorted into a three-dimensional shape: that of a tiny anthropomorphic snowman, with blue boots, collar, and hat fashioned in a manner befitting a cheerful elf. "_ _**Hee-ho!** _ _" exclaimed the snowman, his collar jingling with yellow bells at the end of each petal. "_ _**I'm Jack Frost, ho! I can't wait to hee-help you, ho!** _ _" The glass tank opened up at the top; in a swirl of light, the tiny snowman transformed into a card, swirling in motion alongside those bearing the images of Hamlet, Kinnara, and Cait Sith._

 _Sokila looked positively_ _**enraptured** _ _. "He's so cute!" she squealed, jumping up and down in place. "Now teach him how to breath_ _**fire!** _ _"_

_Shinji blinked at the sudden request. "...why, exactly?"_

_"Well...snow melts with hot stuff, right? If a snowman can breath fire, he must be strong enough to stay cold!" said Sokila with all the confidence of a child, sure of their ironclad logic. "That way, even in summer, the snowman will always stay!"_

_"...I guess?" Shinji wondered if such a thing was even possible; the very thought of a snowman breathing fire was just too weird._

_Igor chuckled knowingly. "Such a Persona may not learn that skill_ _**naturally** _ _...but as you grow, you may be surprised in what can be accomplished," he advised. "As you continue your journey, the powers I can grant shall increase...so do not stagnate, Mister Ikari: so long as you keep moving forward, I will be able to assist you even more!"_

_For all intents and purposes, it was practically a promise of assistance. "...thank you, Mister Igor."_

_xxxx  
_

[And all the while, on a subconscious level, in words he had no way of knowing...a familiar voice spoke, within the depths of his being:](https://youtu.be/5fTNbeo7yS4)

_I am_ **_thou_ ** _, thou art I...  
Thou hast acquired a _ **_new_ ** _bond._

 _It shall_ **_lead_ ** _thou to the truth  
that _ **_parts_ ** _the seas of depravity._

 _Take hold of the **Fool** Arcana,_  
_and let it **guide** you_  
_to a new Promised Land_...

xxxx

_Igor calmly closed the Persona Compendium. "I believe it is time that you rest; you have had a very trying day."_

_"Aw, but he just got here!" complained Sokila._

_Shinji felt like saying he could stay for the young girl's sake, but the yawn which slipped past his lips ruined that idea. "...you know, sleep sounds good right now..."_

_"...well, bedtime is m'portant, I guess..." she grumbled, kicking the stage floor with her foot. "But come back to visit soon, okay?"_

_"...will...do..." murmured Shinji, nodding off as the Velvet Room faded away into a refreshing dreamlessness._

xxxx

**END OF 6/16/2015**

xxxx

ADDITIONAL NOTE: Due to character limits, I couldn't add this into the AO3 notes.

Per the request of other readers, I have the following reference sheet. The following definitions are current as of 6/16/2015 in the story:

 **Angel Syndrome** : The cognitive and spiritual anomaly that first became known during Second Impact, which causes individuals affected by it to go crazy and berserk, attaining unnatural durability and strength. The cause has long been the subject of debate - cognitive distortions, random spiritual fluctuations, discordant Shadows, and so on - but the official stance of NERV is that it is caused by malevolent psycho-spiritual entities, largely based on the testimonies of the First and Second Children.

 **The Metaverse** : The common term given for the cognitive world formed from the collective unconscious of humanity. Access to it in these days is highly regulated, but there are means by which individuals can unofficially enter it, intentionally or otherwise.

 **Second Impact** : An event of mass insanity and hysteria that struck the entire world on 9/13/2000. Millions of people went berserk, resulting in the deaths of millions more. Prior to the discovery and refinement of alternative methods using the Metaverse, overwhelming physical firepower was needed to bring them down. In addition, after Second Impact, certain celestial phenomenon - namely, new moons and solar eclipses - coincide with increased occurrences of Angel Syndrome. (As of this time, what occurs during a lunar eclipse has not yet been unveiled.)

 **Acolytes** : Those who are afflicted by Angel Syndrome. Their Shadow is usually corrupted into a hulking and monstrous form, identified by a featureless, avian noh mask of bone affixed to their faces. Although they can cause scars in the Metaverse (which manifest as three-dimensional event horizons, and have impacts on people's cognitive capacities in the real world in the corresponding physical regions where those aforementiond voids are located), they are also a less costly target than the physical Acolyte itself.

 **Ghosts** : With a capital-G; this is the term given to humans whose souls retain a visibly tangible form and then seek out to attack the souls of those still living. After Second Impact, the probability of Ghosts appearing increases after incidents of Angel Syndrome (and, by implication, after a new moon and a solar eclipse).

 **Archetype** : A bundle of mental energy born from the ambient thoughts, emotions, and mental expressions of humanity, given concrete form in the Metaverse. By and large, their manifestations are based on figures, creatures, and other entities from various religions, legends, and folklore throughout the world. The reason for why this is the case is still the subject of much debate amongst the scientific community.

 **Shadow** : A collectivised bundle of mental energy formed from the thoughts, emotions, and mental expressions of a specific person, generally manifesting facets of a person's psyche that they refuse to acknowledge about themselves (which may also manifest as an active dislike of that particular facet(s), if a person is sufficiently self-aware). Almost everyone's Shadow forms by the time they're a teenager, usually before that.

 **Persona** : The term given to a Shadow that is accepted in its fullness by individuals who manage to encounter them within the Metaverse. Those who have a Persona are capable of utilizing advanced abilities in the Metaverse, and they have been leveraged by government-sanctioned entities for authorized operations against Shadows. The age of Persona-users is not necessarily an obstacle for sanctioned operations in light of legislative changes after Second Impact (such as the Child Soldier Laws of the UN's Valentine Treaty, likewise Japan's Cognitive Service Act).

 **MAGI** : A class of biological supercomputers invented by Dr. Naoko Akagi, with the original three (BALTHASAR, MELCHIOR, and CASPER) located at NERV Headquarters in Tokyo-3. They currently serve as the standardized means by which individuals can access the Metaverse, so long as they possess particular devices keyed to the signals emitted by the MAGI. Per Ritsuko Akagi: as of 6/7/2015, there are thirty MAGI units active throughout Japan, with seven hundred and two active in total throughout the world. More are being built every year, so as to render access of the Metaverse easier by authorized individuals, as well as ensure redundancies exist to keep access to the Metaverse available in the case of MAGI outages.

 **Anti-Terror Task Force (A.T. Task Force)** : One of the sanctioned non-government entities authorized to access the Metaverse for certain anti-Shadow or anti-Acolyte operations; members are known colloquially as Anti-Terror Agents, A.T. Agents, or simply Agents (in context). As an organization, they are dependent upon the MAGI to access the Metaverse.

 **Absolute Terror (A.T.) Field** : The term given for the spiritual barrier by which individual beings differentiate themselves from other individual beings (hence its alternative term of 'ego barrier'); they are generated by the soul. Every living being possesses an A.T. Field, though it generally does not manifest visibly. The reasons why an A.T. Field would manifest visibly depend on the situation. As a result, A.T. Fields generally have little to no presence within the Metaverse (since, being based on human cognition, it is therefore more affected by mental activity than spiritual activity).

 **Cognitive Psience** : The scientific discipline that focuses on the study and analysis of Archetypes, Shadows, and Personas, along with related studies of the cognitive world they inhabit and its characteristics.

 **Metaphysical Biology** : The scientific discipline that focuses on the study and analysis of the soul and its various characteristics, with related applications and a particular emphasis on the A.T. Fields of humans. It is considered a sister discipline of Cognitive Psience in light of how certain facets of the human spirit seem to interact, reflect, or match (if not perfectly) with those of the human mind.

 **Evangelion** : The object of study by NERV's Project E, defined as the fusion of the human mind and soul, the embodiment of Persona and Spirit. In more technical terms, it is the human soul imbued with the capabilities of psychological archetypes; in layman's terms, it is the Persona empowered by the soul, able to function outside of the Metaverse; another way of thinking of it is that the Evangelion is the vehicle by which the Persona interacts with matter and spirit. To date, only three individuals are known to be Evangelion-users; among other unique characteristics that they've shown is that they all manifested their Evangelion before ever entering the Metaverse, and that they all manifested their Persona without ever encountering their Shadow, as has been the case with all non-Evangelion-users. They are known in official reports as the First, Second, and now Third Children (individually, as First Child, Second Child, and Third Child), so as to protect their identities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Shinji managed to triumph over Shamshel! Alas, his explosive finish has apparently drawn a lot of attention. At least he now has the ability to Fuse Personas to make up for it. :V
> 
> We also finally get a glimpse at just *why* Acolytes are so dadgum dangerous.


	15. Wednesday - June 17, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse at the Second Child and life at NERV's Third Branch. 
> 
> Certain familiar characters show up unexpectedly...at the wrong times, and the wrong places. 
> 
> Something has changed.

_"Mister Igor?"_

_"Yes, Sokila?"_

_"...will I ever be able to go outside?"_

_"And what would you do?"_

_She frowned. "...I dunno...hang out with Shinji, I guess...?"_

_"What would it accomplish, at this point?"_

_"...it'd make me feel better...your other 'Tendants were also able to leave, weren't they...?"_

_"The circumstances were different, as you well know. But do not be disheartened: a time will come, when your current existence will not be so limited."_

_"...kay..."_

xxxx

/Wednesday: June 17, 2015/

/NERV-03, Southern Outskirts of Darmstadt, Germany/

Mere miles to the west of the Rhine, NERV-03 sat to the south of Darmstadt, in a relatively isolated forest. Some would have considered it an odd location for NERV's Third Branch.

Alas, more typical locations such as Berlin, Hamburg, Munich, Cologne, or any other number of larger cities were inhibited by a number of factors: the increased military presence in the cities, inconvenient competition from various NGOs in the fields of cognitive psience and metaphysical biology, the numerous dead zones in places stricken hard by Angel Syndrome in the past, and myriad other reasons.

Honestly, however, it had to do with the simplicity of converting an old GEHIRN facility into one fit for NERV's use. Thus, the question would have turned as to why _GEHIRN_ had originally chosen this region to build its facility here, back in the latter years of the second millennium.

The biggest draw - besides its relative isolation - was the mental imprint of Frankenstein Castle, looming large in the cognitive world. Despite its gloom and stark character, it provided stability and mental security precisely because of its historical weight and the cultural impact of a certain novel. Little wonder, that GEHIRN's old facility had been built underneath the foundation of the castle, if cognitive psience had been the reason for its existence.

Alas, such historical exposition was not something that Asuka Langley-Sohryu worried about on a day-to-day basis. Beyond training, participating as a subject in NERV's various experiments, assisting the A.T. Task Force, the German military, and the United European Armed Forces in various Metaverse operations...she had very little in the way of free time.

Which was why the upcoming meeting with Director Kirijo was...not exactly one she was looking forward to. It had nothing to do with the fact that Mitsuru was stone-cold and could terrify anyone with a glance. Or with the fact that, despite being a woman in her late forties, the Director and her Persona were capable of schooling practically anyone in the training arena. Nope. Not at all.

She briefly gazed at the digital clock on the wall: 05:47 AM. _Still got over seventy minutes_. Maybe she could risk getting another half-hour of sleep? With her Evangelion, she could literally skip to the Director's office in the blink of an eye.

A gentle knock sounded on the door to her room. " _Asuka, it's almost time for the meeting with Director Kirijo,_ " said the temperate voice of a young woman from outside.

"...seriously, Sister Mary?" she grumbled, refusing to move a single inch from her bed. "It's not until 7 AM!"

" _Well, knowing the time you tend to take getting ready, I felt it best to make sure you had sufficient time to freshen up._ "

Asuka narrowed her blue eyes. "...this is all because I left you behind in Iceland, isn't it?"

" _Why Miss Sohryu, that would be utterly petty of me!_ " Her voice sounded slightly too cheerful. " _After all, I am only following the commandments of my order when accompanying you onto the field of battle._ "

"Yeah yeah," she grumbled. What a world she lived in, where religious and clergy had actual applications on the battlefield. _Like something out of a_ _ **verdammt**_ _anime._ "Just give me five more minutes..."

Without ceremony, the nun opened the door, flicking the light on. "We both know that five minutes will translate into fifteen," lightly admonished the young woman, who appeared no older than twenty based on the condition of her face. Bearing a dark blue habit and a white hoodless scapular, the only signs of her order's militaristic nature were the outlines of body armor barely visible through the folds of her clothing. Brunette hair was almost completely hidden by her white veil, but her chaste and modest appearance did nothing to mitigate the delighted humor in her teal eyes, magnified by red-rimmed glasses. "If you'll hop into the shower, I'll go ahead and prepare a suitable outfit for your meeting with the Director."

"And knowing you, my room will also look spotless by the time I get out," growled Asuka, trying to ignore the layers of dust gathered in various places; she was rarely in this room as it was. "You seriously don't have to."

"Consider it a lesson in humility, Miss Sohryu," cheekily said Sister Mary Makinami, tertiary of the Third Order of St. Jeanne d'Arc. "Now, up and at em'! The day is short, and time's a-wasting!"

xxxx

/Director Kirijo's Office, NERV-03, Germany/

"A twist of fate."

The office of Director Mitsuru Kirijo was a strange creature: classical and affluent in design, yet bearing the effects of a martial mindset. White furniture with floral patterns and elegant tea sets would have clashed with the weapon racks along the wall, holding a variety of rapiers, fencing sabres, hunting rifles, and handguns; large canvas paintings of various rural and urban landscapes did not mesh with the flat-screen monitors displaying tactical maps and news feeds. In isolation, it would have seemed chaotic; however, it was all bound together into harmony by the will of its occupant.

Said occupant was facing away from Asuka, who was standing at attending on the other side of the Director's mahogany desk; Sister Mary Makinami was silently sitting in a distant chair, hands folded and eyes closed as if in prayer. As for the Director...if there was one word to describe her, it would be regal. A trim black business suit with a white blouse clung to her form with immaculate precision: not too tight, not too loose; not too revealing, or slovenly; long hair the color of red wine was wrapped into an elegant bun, with not a single lock out of place. The crimson sash wrapped around her waist added a touch of color. "A twist of fate was the only reason I lived during Second Impact." The Director's arms were crossed; a callused yet elegantly manicured finger tapped her elbow. "At my father's request, I was to travel overseas to inspect the European offices of the Kirijo Group, as preparation for attaining greater responsibilities in the company." A slight pause. "Because my private plane was in the air, I was spared the entirety of Second Impact's carnage. My father, his associate Eiichiro Takeba, our main office in Tokyo, the majority of our holdings throughout the world...were not so lucky." The finger kept tapping to some unknown rhythm. "I could have very easily perished that day. In this world, a twist of fate can be all that stands between life, and death...so tell me, Sohryu," she said, punctuating her word by turning on her heel. Her characteristic ribbon bow tie, colored a vibrant rose red, clashed with the stern glare of her right brown eye; the other was hidden by a curtain of hair, tapering down to her cheek. Only the slight wrinkles around her eyes betrayed the fact that she was a middle-aged woman, and not someone in the prime of her life. "Why exactly would you take such a reckless gamble?" demanded Mitsuru Kirijo, Director of NERV's Third Branch.

"...it wasn't reck-" Asuka's retort was silenced by the slight pursing of Misuru's lips. "...okay, it kind of was reckless. But it's not like I left Iceland in bad shape..."

"That is the _only_ reason why you've not been subject to harsher discipline. The assigned A.T. Agents were rather upset at how suddenly you seemed to abandon the field of battle. Your otherwise sterling performance in the field may mollify potential detractors...but do not forget that in the eyes of the world, you are still a child."

Asuka couldn't help but snort at that. "That hasn't been true since the Valentine Treaty, and you know it."

"...a fair point," she admitted, with a knowing smile. "However, legal realities mean nothing in the face of stereotypes driven by biology and history. There are many who despise the power you wield; don't give them additional reasons to hate you."

"...yes ma'am," relinquished Asuka, swallowing her pride. Mitsuru Kirijo, despite her severity, was one of her staunchest defenders; no reason to burn that bridge unnecessarily. "I understand."

"Good. You will have remedial training with me this evening. I must ensure that your skills in the cognitive world are enough to mitigate any future incidents of _recklessness_."

"...do I have to?" complained Asuka. "I'm not in the mood to get thrashed by Artemisia today." A raised eyebrow was her only response, which was enough for Asuka to relent. "...understood, ma'am."

Director Kirijo nodded. "Good. Now..." she turned towards one of the flat-screen monitors along the wall; with a few swipes, she had changed the display to that of a still image. It depicted a crimson cross of light, taken from one of the skyscrapers in Tokyo-3. "Are you familiar with this image?"

"Can't say that I am," admitted Asuka, even though it did do funny things to her insides. She despised that feeling: one of slight nausea, localized to the back of her spine. "But it's certainly interesting."

"Yesterday, based on the classified reports that I've read, this was apparently tied to the death of one of these mythical _Angels_ that you and the First Child have constantly been talking about these past few years."

"...wait, _seriously_?" Asuka's attention had been grabbed. "Really? How do they know?"

"Given such an unusual phenomenon, it stands to reason that it is tied to something far beyond a mere Acolyte or Ghost. Furthermore, based on testimonies from those at the scene, the Acolyte perished in a manner similar to that of a separate Acolyte from the ninth of June...the same day that Ayanami claimed to have defeated an Angel within a cognitive dead zone."

Asuka remembered that report; there had been a bit of buzz about how - whatever the First had done - a mental void had just up and dissolved in a matter of seconds, which was something unheard of. "...that's just correlation though."

"Admittedly so. There won't be any confirmations of causality until the Third Child awakens; he's been unconscious since yesterday. However, two data points in such quick succession aren't something to ignore. Time will tell if Commander Ikari believes a more permanent reassignment is warranted."

Asuka hummed noncommittally, trying to burn the image of that bloody light into her brain. "...so, it was the Third who did it, huh?" She hadn't even heard of a Third Child being found until last week, when scuttlebutt about a rather explosive arrival into Tokyo-3 had made its way to Europe. "...only a newbie, and already making waves." A brief impulse of jealousy was overtaken by curiosity. "...I think I'd like to meet him, one day. See how close the rumors match reality."

"Perhaps that day will come sooner than you think," warned Director Kirijo. With a brief shift of stance and tone, she went into full 'imperial' mode. "There are reports of lingering Ghosts that emerged last night within our operational theater." Said theater comprising Europe, North Africa, and West Asia. "There are some hot spots that require our intervention. You will deploy within thirty minutes."

"Yes ma'am," acknowledged Asuka, not even bothering to protest the remedial training session taking place on the same day. Knowing Mitsuru, the fact it was scheduled for the evening - instead, of say, noon - would have been considered sufficiently merciful on her part. Turning on her heel, the Second Child turned towards Makinami. "Let's go, Sister Mary."

"Very well, Miss Sohryu."

All in all, it was just another day in the life of Asuka Langley-Sohryu.

xxxx

Shortly after Asuka and her attendant had departed, Director Mitsuru Kirijo sat down for a rather important meeting with Commander Ikari and the other directors of NERV's various branches. Sitting down at her desk, Mitsuru quietly poured herself some tea, quietly sipping as she waited for the conference call to begin.

As the clock rolled over to 8:00 AM local time, three video streams opened up on her monitor, showing the administrators of NERV's three main worldwide facilities. She subconsciously catalogued various details about the gentlemen in question, as well as the facilities in question.

NERV-02, located at the Metaverse Experimentation Facility on the outskirts of Area 51 in Nevada, local time of 11:00 PM; its research focus was on artificially reproducing the powers of Evangelion. The Director of the Second Branch calmly readjusted his slim eyeglasses, brushing a lock of long brown hair behind his ears. Clad in a gray turtleneck and a beige jacket, Shuji Ikutsuki bore a wan smile. " **I sincerely hope you have good information to share, Commander. It is quite late, after all** ," he commented in a rather stilted manner. _Former consultant for numerous multinational firms and research universities, including the Kirijo Group. His network of informants and Top Secret security clearance within America's Department of Defense are why he managed to become the administrator of a location so close to Area 51._ For some reason, despite having nothing but a perfectly pleasant professional relationship with the man, he always came off as...unsettling. She wasn't quite sure why.

NERV-01, located near the MIT Campus on the outer edge of the Boston Dead Zone in the American state of Massachusetts, local time of 2:00 AM; its research focus was on fully cataloguing the various ways that cognitive and metaphysical changes could impact people in the real world, especially with regards to Evangelion applications. The Director of the First Branch tried to mask a heavy yawn, the light of his monitor reflecting off of his large eyeglasses. " **At least it's still** ** _yesterday_** **for you, Director Ikutsuki** ," tiredly remarked the relatively scruffy-looking man, his brown hair coming off like a messy mop instead of its usual slicked-back appearance. " **We're still going over the data from today's Acolyte and Ghost encounters along the East Coast...** " wearily said Dr. Takuto Maruki, his blue tie appearing just as haggard as he. _Former research assistant of Wakaba Isshiki. Pioneer of various medical applications for cognitive psience. Not exactly the most gifted of administrators, but his amiable personality and relationship with the research staff were deemed more important given the First Branch's specialties._ Despite occasional bouts of demeanor that she would call 'excessively casual', Mitsuru found him to be a relatively trustworthy individual.

Lastly. of course, was NERV HQ, located in Tokyo-3 along the Hakone caldera, local time of 3:00 PM; the face of Commander Gendo Ikari, gloved hands folded stoically in front of his face, rendered the man as an unmoving statue. The reflection of his orange shades rendered his expression impossible to measure as a result. " **Numerous UN and government officials have been requesting my presence since yesterday. Until the Third Child awakens, they've had to deal with our relative paucity of information.** " _Gendo Ikari: husband of the late metaphysical biologist Yui Ikari, and one of the administrative directors of NERV's predecessor GEHIRN. A very aloof yet domineering individual._ If Ikutsuki came of as unsettling, then Ikari was simply distasteful to interact with. After all, one could be professionally distant without being unpleasant about it. " **This meeting will be short, but it involves a matter of dire importance, as it pertains to the A.T. Task Force.** **This information is confidential, not to be repeated outside this call; however, I do expect that you act on it and seek appropriate countermeasures**."

Mitsuru quietly sipped her tea, briefly ruminating on NERV's reputation amongst various NGOs, government agencies, and paramilitary groups; ' _Japan's stealth attempt at taking over the world_ ' was one of the more common ones. Given that the chief administrators of all four of NERV's main offices were of Japanese ethnicity, she couldn't exactly begrudge such an opinion, however unfounded it otherwise was. "Very well, Commander."

" **Based on testimony from the Chief Warden of Tokyo-3's Cognitive Protection Center, the Shadow of a law enforcement officer was absconded from its cell without any evidence of intrusion. Then, per A.T. agent Misato Katsuragi, that Shadow was then found in the location corresponding to its source's geographic location in the real world, near the eastern shores of Laki Ashi. It was at that point that the officer in question transformed into an Acolyte.** "

Mitsuru briefly parsed through Gendo Ikari's words, getting to the point in a matter of moments. "In other words...you suspect that the Angel, prior to its defeat at the hands of the Third Child, rendered the Cognitive Protection Center's defenses _worthless_."

" **An accurate summation,** " coolly said the Commander.

Whatever tiredness that Dr. Maruki had vanished in an instant. " **W-W-What? How can that be?** " he asked in disbelief. " **But that's impossible! The Cognitive Protection Centers were mentally formulated for the** ** _sole_** **purpose of isolating Shadows from subversive influences in the Metaverse, and to keep them in locations not corresponding to any physical double in the real world; even** ** _if_** **their corresponding human was afflicted with Angel Syndrome, it only resulted in the Shadow going berserk within its cell! All past occurrences of this type followed this pattern!** "

" **Then this is either an outlier, or the beginning of a new trend** ," cautioned Ikutsuki.

Indeed; that had been one of the selling points of the Cognitive Protection Center model: to not only make judicial administration of the cognitive world a simpler task, but to ostensibly provide greater protection for Shadows. Up to this point, that had indeed been the case. "What could have caused such a change in tactics?"

" **We can only speculate,** " bluntly answered Ikari. " **There was no anticipating the possibility that an Angel could simply slip past the walls and barriers of constructs within the cognitive world, even one as robust as the Cognitive Protection Center.** "

" **...then...instead of keeping Shadows safe, we may have only made it easier for Angel Syndrome to afflict them...?** " muttered Maruki, looking positively distraught over this revelation.

 _Given that Dr. Maruki was one of those who worked on the proof-of-concept for the Anti-Terror Task Force, it's only reasonable that he's so affected by this development,_ thought Mitsuru. "Are we going to inform the appropriate officials?"

" **No,** " answered Ikari. " **Tokyo-3's detachment of A.T. agents have already been** ** _informed_** **that the Shadow's abduction was due to a failing of their own systems, and the official reports will reflect that.** "

" **I see,** " calmly acknowledged Ikutsuki. " **I suppose operational security is not the only motive for this decision?** "

" **If it becomes public knowledge that the Cognitive Protection Center model has such a glaring weakness to the Angels, then there will be an unwarranted degree of panic. Furthermore, there will be some shortsighted officials who think that disposing of the model is necessary, even if it meant releasing untold Shadows back into the proverbial wilds, which would increase unpredictability and introduce unneeded chaos. However, we can utilize the methods at our disposal to prepare countermeasures in an orderly fashion.** "

" **...and if a similar incident should occur in the future...?** " asked Maruki.

" **Then we will do what we must to mitigate the potential consequences.** "

Short, brusque, and brutally to the point; such was the Commander's style, who had no apparent patience for even the simplest of niceties. "Was there anything else, sir?"

" **No. I** **expect to be apprised of any countermeasures you desire to implement. Ikari out.** " The man's image winked out, leaving the three Directors by themselves.

Ikutsuki sighed heavily. " **Well, I suppose I know what I'll get started on, tomorrow.** "

Maruki merely groaned heavily.

" **Ah Director Maruki, at least you don't have an upcoming appointment for a tire rotation on your vehicle,** " lightly said Ikutsuki with a slight grin. " **After all, you'd only be more** ** _tired_** **than you already are!** "

Mitsuru resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I believe that will do it for now gentlemen; you should get some sleep. _I_ , on the other hand, have a long day ahead of me. Director Kirijo out." With those words, she ended her connection to the conference call. _Hmm...what a vexing development._ She sipped the last of her tea, which had since become lukewarm. _I'll need to make some calls and get out ahead of this._

xxxx

/Neo Hagakure, Outskirts of Hakone Academy/

Toji Suzuhara had been a bit of a fugue thus far today, complete with a forecast of mental fog and a side order of bewilderment. An understandable state of affairs, given the extent of yesterday's events. The debriefing conducted by local law enforcement and the A.T. Task Force had been...thorough. So much so, that he had possessed little energy to even go through the motions at school.

Ikari still hadn't woken up. Kensuke had been working at NERV since yesterday.

Nagisa had been less forthcoming than usual.

("My apologies, Toji-kun," said Kaworu Nagisa, a strange expression on his face. "The Boxing Club is meeting today...and I have some frustrations to work off, alas.")

He had never known the silver-haired boy to even acknowledge that frustration was a thing.

The Class Rep hadn't even gotten on his case at all today, which had been a small mercy.

("...Suzuhara-san, did something happen yesterday?" Hikari Horaki's stern expression was marred by an almost motherly concern. "...you can always talk to myself or the faculty if you need to.")

It was why he was sitting at small table at _Neo Hagakure_ , idly nudging at his ramen with a pair of chopsticks. He couldn't even muster the focus to savor his food, which allowed the other patrons' various conversations to filter through.

"-there was a lot of commotion today over at Tojo & Sons. I actually saw police leading a guy out in handcuffs!"

"I'd heard a lot of rumors about that place from my older sister; she said it was someone called **Kuro Takehide**..."

"-that giant red cross was seriously scary-"

"For real?! It looked kinda cool...!"

"-did you hear about the Acolyte? Who was it...?"

"I think it's on the TV..."

Toji briefly glanced up at the television; it was showing an image of the man who had nearly killed him yesterday.

" **-the Anti-Terror Task Force confirmed that yesterday's most recent public victim of Angel Syndrome was Noboru Hanamura, a Private in Tokyo-3's Department of Community Safety. This comes as an especially heavy blow to local law enforcement, who had considered it a coup to land the latest scion of the lauded Hanamura family, going all the way back to the legendary exploits of Officers Yosuke and Chie Hanamura in the mid-20th century. Funeral arrangements will be handled by-** "

It was strange to consider, that that man - who had nearly killed him _several_ times yesterday - would have people who would mourn him. It further drove home just how horrible Angel Syndrome was, afflicting anyone - good or bad - without rhyme or reason. _And I just happened to run into it twice in the last few months alone..._

Were it not for Misato Katsuragi, he'd be dead.

Hell, were it not for _Ikari_ , he'd also be dead.

And all he could show for it was moping in front of a bowl of ramen. _Damn it, what the hell am I doing...?_ He was alive...but what did that really count for?

A hand suddenly dropped onto his table, placing a '2-for-1' coupon be his arm. Toji looked up with surprise; the hand belonged to a high school student at Hakone Academy, one with dark blue hair and eyes colored a cooler shade. "Mourning?" he inquired with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Toji blinked. "Er...how did you...?"

"I know the feeling," he muttered, with a heavy tone that said little, yet communicated so, _so_ very much. "Have a bowl for your friend." He then walked away, hands in his pockets.

Toji frowned, looking into the broth of his current bowl. It accurately described his own feelings right now: murky, and full of so many things.

_"Last one to finish has to buy for everyone!" With the challenge sounded out, the trio of Kenji Tomochika, Toji Suzuhara, and Kensuke Aida dug into their Hagakure Bowls, with the gusto typical of teenage boys._

But sitting around wasn't going to accomplish anything. If nothing else, despite the near-death experiences of yesterday, he had managed to finally give his condolences. _Rest in peace, Tomochika. For real, this time._ With that said, he finally dug into his ramen with vigor, feeling just a little bit more normal. But only just a bit.

xxxx

As Toji Suzuhara dug into his ramen, the blue-haired student silently walked down the rows of tables, heading towards the exit. However, he did briefly stop by another small table, this time occupied by a high schooler from Hakone Academy: a student with neatly cut silver hair, bearing eyes of stormy gray. Befitting such tempests, they focused with devastating intensity on one of the televisions portraying the story of Private Hanamura's demise; they were still going over the man's family history, showing aged black-and-white photographs of Noboru's great-grandparents: a man with loose spikes of hair and a woman with a rather distinctive pixie cut. "Narukami." With practiced nonchalance, he dropped another coupon onto the table, this time for a discount on the Beef Bowl Special. "The same offer applies to you."

"...you should follow your own advice, Arisato," he calmly replied, not taking his eyes off of the TV. "But thank you."

The blue-haired student quietly shrugged. "Already paid my respects a long time ago." With those words said, Arisato then put his headphones on, and proceeded to depart, acting as though he did not know the other young man at all.

By now, he had a lot of practice with acting at a distance...emotionally, or otherwise.

xxxx

/Asuka's Room, NERV-03, Southern Outskirts of Darmstadt, Germany/

Sister Mary Makinami smiled lightly as she applied a cooling balm to Asuka's left bicep; the girl was resting on her bed, tiredly sipping from a pack of apple juice. A minor guilty pleasure, all things considered. "Director Kirijo was as strict as ever?"

Asuka grimaced, trying not to show the pain she _obviously_ felt. "...that's putting it mildly."

"She is only concerned with making sure you're at the best you can possibly be."

" _Pfft._ She has only two speeds: zero, and _OW, WHY._ "

"Pouting doesn't become you, _Princess_."

Blue eyes narrowed with practiced irritation. "...m'not a princess," she grumbled.

"Then don't act like one," answered Sister Mary with a cheerfully condescending smile. "Just imagine how bratty you'd be without me."

"...I'd probably have fewer headaches."

"You'd also have someone who likely wouldn't _'_ get' you." A bit of silence from the younger girl prompted her to add, "as I seem to recall you complaining about _so very much_ not even three years ago-"

"Okay, okay! I get it, I get it." Asuka laid her right arm over her eyes, briefly giving off the air of a dramatically tired debutante. instead of what she truly was: a child soldier, exhausted from another day of mortal combat against the corrupted remnants of the dearly departed. "...wonder if there's ever going to be an end..."

The nun raised a neatly trimmed eyebrow. "And I remembered you always boasting about how great a warrior you are."

"...even warriors need a break," muttered the young girl. At times like this, she was truly grateful that the redhead possessed even a modicum of trust in her, to let even a hint of weakness show.

Of course, Sister Mary knew better than to voice this aloud. The girl's pride was a tricky beast to wrangle with, even with all the growth she'd had since awakening her Persona. "Shall I read you a story, Miss Sohryu? It's been a long day."

"...you know my favorite," murmured Asuka, slightly rolling over on her side to face the wall.

The nun quietly got up, going over to a large wardrobe; kneeling down, she opened the lowest drawer, revealing a proverbial treasure chest of mementos, in the form of books, pictures, certain toys, and various knickknacks. She grabbed a weather hardback book, bearing the title of _Dornröschen_ : the fairy tale Sleeping Beauty, translated into German. Pulling up a small chair, Sister Mary opened up the book with practiced motions, and began to read. " ** _Dornröschen_** , der Brüder Grimm...Vor Zeiten war ein König und eine Königin, die sprachen jeden Tag: 'Ach, wenn wir doch ein Kind hätten!' und kriegten immer keins. Da trug es sich zu, als die Königin einmal im Bade saß, daß ein Frosch aus dem Wasser ans Land kroch und zu ihr sprach: 'Dein Wunsch wird erfüllt werden, ehe ein Jahr vergeht, wirst du eine Tochter zur Welt bringen.' Was der Frosch gesagt hatte, das geschah, und die Königin gebar ein Mädchen, das war so schön, daß der König vor Freude sich nicht zu fassen wußte und ein großes Fest anstellte..."

She continued until Asuka's wearied breathing relaxed. Even then, she kept reading, if only to provide her ward a pleasant sound to sleep to.

She wondered what the young girl was dreaming of.

xxxx

Asuka dreamed about reading the story of _Sleeping Beauty_ to someone else.

For some reason, that always put her at peace, even if only subconsciously.

xxxx

**END OF 6/17/2015**

xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The German translation of "Sleeping Beauty" was pulled from here: https://germanstories.vcu.edu/grimm/dorn_dual.html
> 
> So.
> 
> Mitsuru Kirijo is a middle-aged woman; she, Ikutsuki(?), AND Maruki(??) are Directors of their own NERV Branches; Yosuke and Chie were police officers in the mid-20th century, and **married to each other???**. 
> 
> SO MANY TIMELINE SHENANIGANS.
> 
> By comparison, Mari Makinami becoming a battle nun is almost boring by comparison. :V
> 
> Now that we've caught up with Spacebattles and Sufficient Velocity, it's time to unveil the protagonist's social stats (if Shin Persona Evangelion were an actual video game). They are:
> 
> \- Determination (The analogue for Courage or Guts)  
> \- Knowledge  
> \- Empathy (The analogue for Understanding or Kindness)  
> \- Charisma (The analogue for Expression or Charm)  
> \- Vigor (Not in the sense of persevering, which would belong to Determination, but in the sense of one's ability to enjoy life)
> 
> Their ranks would be-
> 
> \- Determination: Middling, Stubborn, Dogged, Ironclad, Everlasting  
> \- Knowledge: So-So, Studied, Cultivated, Savant, Polymath  
> \- Empathy: Distant, Benevolent, Altruistic, Noble, Peacemaker  
> \- Charisma: Boring, Graceful, Magnetic, Urbane, Irresistible  
> \- Vigor: Sluggish, Lively, Vibrant, Dynamic, Powerhouse
> 
> Currently, Shinji is Rank 1 in all stats. However, he selectively gains momentary stat boosts in Determination and Empathy depending on the event. :P
> 
> /now that we've caught up  
> //updates will become slower  
> ///Chapter 16 is currently in-progress  
> ////see you soon


	16. Thursday - June 18, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji finally awakens for the first time after his battle with Shamshel. 
> 
> By the time the day ends, he'll have unlocked two more Social Links.

_Sokila bit her lip._

_"...your papa..."_

_She looked worried._

_"Why does he feel that way...?"_

_She sounded confused. Concerned? Or...anxious?_

_"...why wouldn't a papa like his son...?"_

_She stared at him with innocent curiosity._

_"Do you know why?"_

_The faint haze of blue began to brighten-_

xxxx

/Thursday: June 18, 2015/

/NERV, Tokyo-3/

There was a subtle _beep-beep_ that aroused Shinji Ikari from his slumber. _Where...?_ _What happened...?_

Beep-beep.

The sheets...the bed he was lying in...the tang of disinfectant in the air...it evoked the feeling of a hospital. _Why am I here...?_

Beep-beep.

Wait. The Angel...he had fought it...it had called itself Shamshel...

Beep-beep.

He had... _defeated_ it...and then...there had been the feeling of sand, the scent of lake water...and the strange impression of blue velvet...?

Beep-beep.

How long-?

"It's strange, how impulses work."

That voice. It was...

"For what reason, do certain ideas come to mind? For what reason do we act on them?"

[ _...father...?_ ](https://youtu.be/sCAXtKzGaS4)

"A curious thought. I wonder if it's ever occurred to you."

Shinji finally mustered the will to open his eyes, regardless of how much _that_ by itself made him want to go back to sleep. Gendo Ikari was sitting beside his bed; with legs crossed and hands folded over his knee, the orange shades still hid all aspects of his expression, for his lips were set into the shape of stoic neutrality. The strange impression of his father observing an old carpet stain somehow came to mind, nonetheless. "...hn?" He tried to speak, but only managed a curious grunt.

"You faced an Angel." A mere statement of fact.

He managed a slight nod. He didn't trust himself to talk.

"I wonder..." He calmly extended a gloved hand, placing it besides his face. It was...an unusual gesture, for how gentle it was. It would have seemed... _affectionate_ , coming from anyone else. That _his_ father was doing it made this entire scenario seem like something out of a dream.

Shinji wasn't complaining.

"Did you experience pain?"

Shinji briefly nodded, relishing the touch on his face, even if it was mitigated by the white glove.

"I see."

His father's hand slowly shifted to the top of his hand, lightly rubbing his hair.

"...good."

Without hesitation, Gendo's hand clenched _tight_.

"I hope it _hurt_."

Shinji's eyes shot wide open, as his father's hand began to twist with such violence; was he trying to rip his hair out-?!

"It must have gone _deep_. I want you to **_remember_** it."

Whatever he had endured against Shamshel, it rendered him unable to move his limbs or even resist. That by itself made the stark pain in his scalp even worse, as tears began to form in his eyes.

" ** _Relish_** that pain. **_LIVE_** by it." The aloof serenity of the man's face didn't match the utter _spite_ in his voice. "And then perhaps you'll _understand._ " With a harsh shove, Gendo pushed his head back onto the bed; the release allowed Shinji to gasp with relief, even as the agony lingered. His father calmly stood up, walking away as though nothing had just happened.

Confusion. Resentment. Frustration. Anger. All of those feelings and more were pushed away by an overarching need for _clarity_. "... _why_...?" he managed to croak out.

Gendo Ikari paused, not even turning back. "...why, you ask?" he said, with all the nonchalance of someone discussing the weather. "That you need to ask is proof enough that you would not understand." A brief pause. For dramatic effect? To gather his thoughts? Shinji had no way of knowing. "The day you understand _why_...I'll expect an apology. But I doubt I'll ever get one." And with those words, Gendo stepped beyond the doorway, leaving him behind.

Shinji managed enough energy to scowl.

 _The Beast hissed and snarled; with white-hot rage, it_ _**shrieked** _ _._

That alone was too much. Devoured by exhaustion, Shinji closed his eyes, and blessedly lost consciousness.

xxxx

Beep-beep.

That same rhythmic sound of a heartbeat monitor roused Shinji from his slumber.

Beep-beep.

The strange and formless numbness that had gripped him also began to fade, as sensory perception returned.

Beep-beep.

"Good. You're finally awake."

Shinji turned his head, gazing at the individuals sitting beside his bed. "...Dr. Akagi...Aida-san...?"

The faux-blonde quietly wrote a few things down on a notepad. Kensuke Aida, clad in NERV's distinctive beige uniform, sighed with relief. "Man Ikari, it's about time you woke up! You gave us a scare."

"[...what...what time is it...?](https://youtu.be/5jIhBdSWdKI)"

"It is currently 8:21 AM, Thursday, the 18th of June. You've been out of it for over a day," answered Dr. Akagi. "And we have questions. But first..."

As the doctor trailed off, Kensuke reached into a satchel and pulled out a bottle of water and an egg sandwich in plastic wrap. "Not exactly gourmet, but I bet your stomach isn't gonna complain," he said with a knowing smile.

As Shinji's mind finally caught up with how _famished_ he felt, he hurriedly tore open the packaging, biting into the simple food and downing the water with ravenous motions. The utter savagery of his manners elicited a blush when he was finally finished. "...sorry."

"Eh, it's no big deal!"

Dr. Akagi quietly clicked her ballpoint pen, writing onto her notepad. "Okay, intern: now's your chance to shine. Start asking Ikari questions about what happened on June 16. I'll be grading you on how thorough your responses are."

"...you suck," groused Kensuke, who nonetheless tried adapting an air of professionalism as he whipped out his own notepad. "Okay Ikari: when we were patrolling the Metaverse with Misato Katsuragi, you suddenly jumped off the Ocular Drone used for transport and shifted out of the cognitive world. For what reason did you do this, and what happened afterwards? Go in order, if possible." A brief beat, as he clicked his pen. "Oh, and take your time!"

"Preferably not _too_ long," murmured Dr. Akagi.

"...okay." Shinji slowly gathered his thoughts, trying to recall the exact sequence of events from two days ago. "...I began to hear...a voice, of sorts..." And thus began the process of recollection.

Of how he heard a strange whisper in the depths of his soul, sounding eerily like Toji Suzuhara.

Of how, on an impulse, he leapt towards the shores of Lake Ashi from above, shifting into the real world.

Of how he had told Suzuhara to flee, while he faced the Ghosts.

Of how he utilized his different Personas via Shogoki.

Of how he and his Evangelion, upon vanquishing the last of the Ghosts, had suddenly been yanked into Lake Ashi by something...unknown.

Of how he had emerged into a strange and otherworldly place, coming face-to-face(?) with the Angel that called itself Shamshel.

Of how, after a heated battle in that otherworldly place, he and Shogoki had finally triumphed over Shamshel. Kensuke had a lot of follow-up questions for this particular part, with regards to techniques used, battle maneuvers, and the overall environment he had found himself in.

Of how, in a flash of light, he had suddenly erupted out of the strange void and onto the shores of Lake Ashi, before fading into unconsciousness.

Thoughts of a pleasantly blue room came to mind, but for some reason he felt that talking about it wouldn't have contributed anything to the conversation.

"...man, that's _something_ ," said Kensuke, having written down a few pages worth of notes during the hour-plus debrief. "...so Dr. Akagi, what's your verdict?"

"...adequate," admitted Ritsuko Akagi, having used easily a _dozen_ pages of her own notepad for notes.

"Oh, _adequate_ she says," grumbled the young intern.

"But I digress, the overall information is sufficient enough to collate it with the other after-action reports. I'll provide you a more detailed questionnaire to fill out later in writing...but I do have one particular question I'd like to ask now, Shinji Ikari." The woman's green eyes narrowed keenly onto his person. "In **three** words, how would you describe the Angel's attitude towards you, or to humanity in general?"

After having thought about the battle in detail for the past hour - of Shamshel's indifferent and cool disposition, juxtaposed paradoxically with its utter _disdain_ for his very existence - the words were easy to say. "Like we were nothing more than bugs to be crushed."

"A good description, but that's more than three words," she said with a sardonic smile.

"Oh. Sorry. Erm..." He tried to narrow it down. "Pests. Disgust...hatred." Narrowing it down like that made it seem more visceral, judging by Kensuke's rather worried look.

"...I see." Ritsuko Akagi sighed. "That'll do for now. You'll be free to go once you get a clean bill of health from Medical. Until then." Rising from her seat, the woman said, "come along Aida," before walking towards the door. Kensuke gave him a thumbs-up and mouthed 'Good job!' before rising to follow her.

"Um, Akagi-san?" The woman paused, glaning back over her shoulder. "...did...did my father visit earlier...?"

She arched an inquisitive eyebrow. "As far as I'm aware, no. His schedule is packed with meetings this morning."

"...oh...okay."

And then he was left alone.

Shinji quietly leaned back into his cot, raising a trembling hand to the top of his head; as much as he tried, he couldn't conjure anything other than a phantom pain of so stark a confrontation. _Did I imagine that? Was it...a nightmare?_ It had felt so real though...then again, his standards for what _was_ and _wasn't_ real had been decisively expanded as of late. _I just don't know..._

xxxx

/Gendo Ikari's Office, NERV/

A broken and spiteful man sat in the darkness, along with a broken and melancholy girl. In these shadows, they had listened quietly as Kensuke Aida had questioned Shinji Ikari. After a long period of silence on their part, it finally came to an end.

" **...man, that's** ** _something_** **...so Dr. Akagi, what's your verdict?** " The boy's voice echoed out through the computer speakers on Gendo's desk.

" **...adequate.** "

" **Oh,** ** _adequate_** **she says.** "

"Do you believe he held anything back?" calmly asked Commander Ikari.

"I do not believe so. His experiences correlate with my own from when I destroyed Sachiel," replied Rei. "Further interrogation will not accomplish anything at this point."

"Very well. His recollections will suffice for our purposes regardless." The man was as a statue, his expression unreadable behind tented hands and his distinctive orange glasses. "Two Angels defeated in less than a month."

"His presence will draw them here," said Rei, stating it not as a prediction, but as a guarantee.

"Then they must also realize that something is different about him."

"I would not be surprised."

"And his... _roommate?_ "

Rei paused, thinking of the odd, silver-haired boy with crimson eyes that also lived in Shinji Ikari's dorm room. "Despite all observations on my end, he has demonstrated no connection to them. Nor has he exhibited any Angelic influence, cognitive or otherwise, beyond his physical appearance." Which was the only reason why she had even allowed his presence at Hakone Academy, which would have been an intolerable risk otherwise. "For all intents and purposes, Nagisa is a simple, if decidedly odd, student."

"An interesting permutation."

"Yes." She did not need to be told twice. What she didn't say, however, was that it was...a unique one. _Why now?_ she thought. _Do the Angels suspect something already?_ She had no way of knowing, currently. And that was concerning. Speaking of which, "beyond his introductory meeting, I don't believe Ikari-san has had any additional contact with _**him**_ , either." There was no need for additional clarification. Such could be dangerous.

" ** _He_** is irrelevant at this stage."

Rei narrowed her eyes. "That is a dangerous attitude to take."

"You and I know full well _why_."

"...yes," she relented. "My point still remains, sir."

"Then I suppose you'd best be careful then."

As they had spoken, the voices from Shinji's hospital room continued to filter through. " **...did...did my father visit earlier...?** "

" **As far as I'm aware, no. His schedule is packed with meetings this morning.** "

" **...oh...okay.** "

Rei raised a slim eyebrow. The Commander did not respond. "...did you?"

"Would the truth change anything?"

This, more than anything else, was why she despaired interacting with Gendo Ikari: his relationship with his son was, if nothing else...painfully complicated. "...I no longer ask much from you." Or _of_ him, frankly. They were both useful to each other, up to a particular point. "But why?" Such a simple question, laden with meaning.

"Because part of him still desires my love. Nothing more, and nothing less."

 _...how cruel._ And pitiful.

It was at that precise moment, like a bomb going off, that her cell phone vibrated.

"Don't mind me. Pick it up," said Gendo, almost sounding like a challenge. "Put it on speaker."

Rei quietly withdrew her phone, which was still vibrating; she did not recognize the number. _Who could it be?_ she thought, not showing any sort of panic. What would happen, would happen. With a placid movement, she picked up the call. "Hello?"

"[ ** _Anata no, terefon ni, Jika-netto Tanaka~! Mi-n-na no, yoku no tomo!_** ](https://youtu.be/FBI5u4Vjn2M)"

" **It's truly your lucky day!** " exclaimed a boisterous, cocky man over the speakers. " **Because now you've unlocked the door to great deals and great prices with** ** _Tanaka's Portable Commodities!_** "

" ** _Granter of your desires~_** " cooed his backup chorus of female singers.

Rei decisively ended the call at once. All of the prior tension in the room had died with swift and brutal vengeance. "...my apologies sir."

To her everlasting shock, he calmly replied, "I would advise that you don't turn down a good deal without at least investigating it first." He calmly raised one of his hands, readjusting his distinctive shades. "It's where I got these in bulk."

Rei did not know whether he was serious or joking. That, more than anything else, flummoxed her beyond belief.

And apparently, that's all Gendo Ikari needed from her, as if this brief moment of confusion was a reward of some sort. "You're dismissed, Rei," said the Commander.

"...yes sir," she numbly said, slowly rising to leave the man's office. _What just happened?_ She turned his words over in her head, wondering if there was anything more to what he had said...or, if he had intentionally toyed with her paranoia for his own amusement.

Either one was likely.

xxxx

Shinji Ikari had waited patiently until a doctor and an attendant nurse had arrived to check his vitals and perform a relatively routine checkup. The doctor was a fairly professional-looking lady with short dark hair gathered into a ponytail, wearing NERV-issue medical garb; her biggest distinguishing feature was a tiny beauty mark below and to the left of her bottom lip. By contrast, the nurse assisting her - younger than the doctor, not even in her late twenties - had dark cyan hair in a shaggy bob cut, with a studded choker and web-patterned earrings adding a bit of color to her nurse's uniform.

"[Well Ikari-kun, you seem to be in relatively good health...in spite of recent events,](https://youtu.be/jXzsVT-V54k)" remarked Dr. Sayoko Uehara, a slight yet mysterious smile on her face. "What a shame, but it looks like you'll be leaving us today."

"...but...isn't that a good thing?" he said, blinking dumbly.

The nurse chuckled as she slowly began to detach the sensors relaying his vitals to the medical equipment. "You'll have to ignore her, Ikari-san. She tends to get attached to any patients that fall in her clutches," said Tae Takemi.

"Hmm...perhaps if Ikari-kun were to get routed to one of the clinical trials you assist with? I'm sure the local research hospitals are getting tired of all the late shifts you keep pulling," mischievously said Dr. Uehara.

 _This_ somehow piqued the nurse's interest. " _Well_ then, I suppose if he were to become a guinea pig, he'd have to stick around~"

Shinji felt rather like a rabbit caught between a hawk and a fox that were arguing over how to divvy up their dinner. "...uh...?"

The two women finally laughed at his apparent discomfort. "Please forgive us, Ikari-kun. Some people on the medical staff apparently consider our bedside manner _unconventional,_ " said Takemi.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Takemi-san," lightly remarked Dr. Uehara. "I can't help it if your professional demeanor is lacking."

The easy humor that that the two bandied about was honestly a little intimidating, but they at least apparently didn't intend to abduct him to some dark corner of NERV's medical ward. That was a positive, at least. "...so...am I good to go?"

"Yes, Ikari-san. Your bill will be one million yen," casually said the nurse.

His eyes went agog with shock. " _W-w-what?_ "

"Don't worry, you're a NERV employee, so we'll charge the Commander's personal account."

Dr. Uehara lightly thwacked her younger assistant on the shoulder. "Ignore Takemi-san's price-gouging fantasies, you won't be charged anything. Medical care in our facilities are covered by your contract with NERV."

"...oh. Good?"

The nurse chuckled once more, in that strangely husky way that did odd things to his insides. "For some reason, I suspect this won't be the last time we see this young man, Dr. Uehara."

"Perhaps." The older doctor smiled knowingly. "Feel free to use me as a human shield if Takemi-san becomes too much for you."

"...okay?" Why would he need a human shield for a nurse?

It was after this strange bout of dual teasing that Shinji found himself walking out of NERV Headquarters, carrying a bag filled with a minor selection of general medical supplies - bandages, aspirin, antibiotic salves, pain-relieving balms - and a lollipop. Misato Katsuragi was apparently waiting for him, leaning against her blue Alpine Renault. "Misato?"

"Glad to see you up and about again," said the long-haired woman, a relieved smile on her face.

"...can I go back to the Academy dorms, now?"

The eyebrow that rose on Misato's face evoked the odd impression of a shark smelling blood in the water. " _Oh?_ Who authorized your release?"

"...Dr. Uehara and her assistant Tae Takemi?"

Her smile became _way_ too cheeky. "You poor little boy."

An embarrassed flush came to his face. "Misato...!"

"Don't worry, I won't tease you much. You've been through enough already."

xxxx

[As the trek through Tokyo-3's lingering morning rush hour continued, Shinji found himself subject to Misato's piercing stare.](https://youtu.be/CecwS4JBuZM) "...uh...?"

"I read through the transcript of your debriefing with Ritsuko and Aida-kun," said the A.T. agent, her tone rather serious. "...you haven't even been in Tokyo-3 two weeks, and already you've encountered _two_ Angels."

Shinji knew she was referring to Shamshel. But the other...it must have had to do with that strange monster that had appeared on the train, back on June 6. If he focused just right, he would have realized that they shared the similar avian mask of bone.

"...for a while, I didn't know what to think, about what Ayanami and Asuka were saying about the creatures they caught glimpses of, during their missions. The idea that Angel Syndrome was caused by strange, inhuman monsters...it seemed too good to be true."

"...why?"

"Because that means there's a cause...no, an _enemy_. An enemy can be defeated...which means there may come a time when Angel Syndrome will be no more. No more Acolytes...no more Ghosts..." A small, sad smile adorned her beautiful face. "...it kind of seems like a dream."

Shinji didn't respond, because he _understood._ He didn't want this life to be all he had to look forward to: one of endless, eternal battle against angry spirits, corrupted Shadows, and otherworldly beasts.

The woman forced a cheerful grin onto her face. "But that just means there's no time for us to mope! If we stick to it, we'll see the light at the end of the tunnel. And I'll have your back, if you'll have mine, okay?"

"...okay," he answered, feeling a warm sensation in his chest. "I...I will."

And so it was that he was released at the edge of the grounds of Hakone Academy; Misato had explained that NERV had already notified the school about his late arrival due to mitigating circumstances. As such, yesterday's absence and today's tardiness would be excused...which was certainly nice, because Shinji didn't want to think about the amount of catching up he'd have to do. _Maybe Horaki-san will have some notes I can borrow...?_

That's when his cell phone suddenly buzzed. Blinking, he pulled it out; he had gotten a text from the Academy's official announcements feed, which - per explanations he had heard from various students since arriving in Tokyo-3 - could be used to transmit official announcements to the entire student body at once, or more targeted announcements to individual classes or singular students, depending on the need.

("Gimme your phone Ikari," remarked Kensuke Aida, during a study session in the dorm from last Friday. "I'm gonna show you how to change the priority settings for certain senders, cause otherwise all the 'official' school-wide announcements are gonna keep blowing up your phone." At his panicked response, Aida quickly assuaged him. "N-No, I don't mean _literally_ blow up, it's just a saying!")

He had appreciated it, honestly (because practically all of the school-wide texts repeated information he already knew)...but that meant this text was specifically for him.

**ACADEMY: Shinji Ikari, please report to the Principal's Office.**

_...what have I done now?_ he thought with a bewildered expression.

And that was how Shinji Ikari found himself sitting in a chair in front of the principal's desk, hoping his posture was sufficiently formal.

"[Good morning, Ikari-kun](https://youtu.be/KN7TMQMhcK8)," calmly remarked Principal Keel Lorenz. "How have you been?"

Shinji honestly didn't know how to answer the principal's question. Mostly because 'how have you been?' could refer to...well, _anything._ Was he referring to life at school? Life at NERV? Life in general? Without thinking about it much further, he replied, "I've been better."

"I see," replied the elderly man, who seemed surprisingly robust despite his frail appearance. Even with the wraparound visor imparting the image of someone with severe vision problems, the principal had a strange vitality to him. "In what ways _have_ you been better?" Maybe it had something to do with his full head of gray hair? It was rather thick for a man of his age. "An answer would be appreciated." Oh, had he been caught in a stare?

"...well..."

"You seem rather out of it. Does this happen often? Usually, students are utterly terrified to be in my presence." He briefly smirked. "And for good reason. I didn't get to where I am without a lot of blood, sweat, and tears; it'll be a dark and dreary day when I let silly shenanigans ruin the good name of this Academy." The words sounded practiced. "Now, with that little _spiel_ out of the way," he instantly adapted a more normal, less formal tone, "in all seriousness, are you okay?"

"...I'm not really sure." After the events of the Angel battle, how _could_ he be? Here we was, trying to go back to _school_ ; some part of him wondered about that strange absurdity of being told to maintain a regular school life _on top_ of battling mental and spiritual entities of horrible power. Then he pondered a life where he had nothing to look forward to _but_ battling, and recoiled at its utter repugnance.

The principal was observant enough to catch this cringing motion. "Well, if nothing else, you're at least more open than Ayanami-kun."

Shinji blinked. "...what about Ayanami?"

"There is a certain discretion we have been told to apply regarding her activities with NERV, same as yours. It's not unusual in this day and age, especially as children of A.T. agents are advancing through the school system...even _more_ so when it comes to those young enough to be students, yet capable enough of exercising certain powers within the cognitive world." He briefly paused. "Though, the usual tack that such students take is dropping out of classes should they became recruited into such enterprises. After all, most of them find such a life far more exciting than that of a school student."

"...exciting, huh?" That was certainly one way to put it. He couldn't fathom how anyone would want to give up any semblance of normalcy, no matter how 'exciting' things got.

"Now, as I was saying: Ayanami-kun has always been a taciturn sort. Even more so around me, for some strange reason." The principal sighed. "Believe it or not, I _do_ want students to succeed in their endeavors, and have always advertised my willingness to assist. Alas, so many seem to avoid me, as if by instinct. It's the most bizarre phenomenon, honestly." The elderly man leaned forward, his hefty visor pressing against wrinkled skin as he smiled. "Perhaps _you_ might be able to assist me."

Shinji blinked. "Me?"

"Quite. I'm not entirely sure where my reputation as some sort of 'soul-devouring ghoul' came from," he said, snorting and muttering ' _I have EARS, you silly children_ ' before continuing, "but if they see you interacting with me and coming out in one piece, I'm sure the rumor mill will take care of the rest. In return...I can provide advice. Wisdom. After all, I've been around the block more than a few times, and can remember life before this nasty business with Angel Syndrome came about. What say you?"

In all honesty, Shinji had no good reason to turn it down. He wasn't sure of the efficacy of the principal's plan - surely, he could pick a _better_ student for this sort of thing! - but wondered if it was his status as a transfer student that served as the deciding factor. It's not like he had any history here...and really, what was the harm? "Sure, I guess."

Keel Lorenz smiled. "Then we have a deal."

xxxx

[And all the while, on a subconscious level, in words he had no way of knowing...a familiar voice spoke, within the depths of his being:](https://youtu.be/5fTNbeo7yS4)

_I am_ _**thou** _ _, thou art I...  
Thou hast acquired a _ _**new** _ _bond._

 _It shall_ _**lead** _ _thou to the truth  
that _ _**parts** _ _the seas of depravity._

 _Take hold of the_ ** _Tower_** _Arcana,  
and let it __**guide**_ _you  
to a new Promised Land..._

xxxx

The principal leaned back in his chair. "Now, I believe I've delayed you for long enough...oh, and if you wouldn't mind, _do_ keep this little agreement of ours a secret?"

"A secret?"

"If students find out that you're trying to help my reputational issues because of a 'deal', then you'll get a reputation of a teacher's pet. Or perhaps a principal's pet, would be the more accurate term. I'd rather you not get such an unpleasant title attached to you."

"...okay." That was actually rather helpful advice. "...would it involve anything that NERV will want to know about?" Because honestly, he didn't know _what_ NERV would consider to be in its own interests or not.

"Of course not. I'm just a simple school principal."

Oh. Right. "Then...it'll be confidential," he said, repeating a word that he had heard _way_ too often since arriving in Tokyo-3.

The principal's smile widened just a bit, growing from one of stereotypical elderly warmth to one of joy. Or perhaps satisfaction. "Have a pleasant day; I look forward to seeing you again. You're dismissed; head back to classes, Ikari-kun."

"Yes sir." That had actually gone pretty well!

xxxx

The rest of the day had been relatively uneventful: Shinji had managed to make it in time for his fourth period class (which was with Hyuga-sensei's social studies class on Thursday), which meant he could enjoy lunch and the rest of the school day: various music and fine arts topics from Aoba-sensei in fifth period, and health education from Ooi-sensei in the sixth period. As Fuyutsuki-sensei finished the last homeroom period and Cleaning Time commenced, Shinji wondered about the certain distance between himself and most of the other students. It was hard to describe, but there was a strange separation; whereas before he had been the object of detached fascination as the 'new transfer student', there was now...wariness? Whispers?

What had happened?

"Man, gossip travels fast..." murmured Kensuke as he washed the window next to Shinji.

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure _what_ happened, because I was at NERV _all day_ yesterday," he griped, "but I've heard some students talking about you being near that giant cross of light at Lake Ashi from Tuesday."

"...really?" How had _that_ happened?

Kensuke shrugged. "Who knows. This may catapult you into the Ayanami Social Bracket. Trademark," he added as an afterthought.

"...hmm." He didn't quite know how to feel about that. People didn't really bother Ayanami-san that much...but did that mean he would become like her?

xxxx

_His Other was quiet._

_As was the Beast._

xxxx

He didn't know.

As he finished cleaning his particular window - wincing at the fact that he needed to use a stepladder to reach the highest corners, and _why_ did he still feel so sore? - Hikari Horaki approached both boys, holding two sheaves of paper. "I photocopied my notes from yesterday's classes and this morning's earlier periods, since you two were...occupied."

" _Bless you_ ," dramatically said Kensuke, with an equally dramatic bow.

"Thank you," simply said Shinji. He briefly glanced over at Ayanami, who was calmly cleaning one of the student desk. "...what about Ayanami-san? She was absent too, wasn't she?"

Hikari sighed, a somewhat disgruntled curl to her lips. "I tried when we first had classes together back in First Year. She always denies my assistance...but she always scores in the Top Ten, so it's not like she apparently needs my assistance."

"Well, your assistance is _always_ appreciated," groveled Kensuke.

"Okay Aida-san, there is such a thing as going _too_ far," groused the Class Representative.

Shinji quietly looked around; now that he was thinking about it, he meant to check up on Toji Suzuhara, to see if he was okay. His roommate had been slated for sweeping the outside hallway today, so he wasn't exactly present...plus, the boy had been avoiding him for the most part today, occasionally looking his way with a strange expression...maybe he just wanted to be left alone, come to think of it. _I'll have a chance to talk with him later._

But first, today was Thursday. And that meant one thing, at least.

xxxx

/Literature Club, Junior High Branch, Hakone Academy/

That's right, extracurricular activity!

"Ikari-san," said Mayumi Yamagishi, a pleasantly tiny smile coming to her face. "I'm...I'm glad to see that you're safe. There were some odd rumors..."

"...thank you, Yamagishi-san. I'm...fine." 'Fine.' What a strange way of summarizing exactly how he felt about things.

(His sensei asked him about how his day at school had gone. When he responded that everything was 'fine', the older man looked at him with a suspicious glance. "You _do_ realize that saying you're 'fine' like that only means the opposite, right?" He didn't quite follow.)

But it was all he could offer. And apparently, the other students reading books within their respective corners were okay with that.

"Well...that's good." As if that were all, the bespectacled girl returned to her own novel.

And so Shinji returned to his laborious task of reading _The Tragedy of Hamlet._ At long last, it appeared he would learn about who exactly the strange ghost was that had been bothering Bernardo, Marcellus, Horatio, and Hamlet, and boy wasn't _that_ a timely thought in light of...well, everything.

Then the ghost began talking, and his mood dimmed. "I am your father's spirit," he whispered, "doomed for a certain term to walk the night...and...confined in the day...to fast in fire? Until the foul crimes done in my days of...nature? Are burnt and purged away...but I am forbidden...to tell the secrets of my prison-house..." He continued reading on, grimacing at the tale of betrayal spun by the ghost of Hamlet's father, the late King, apparently murdered by Hamlet's uncle Claudius. The accusations about Queen Gertrude were...odd, yet pointed. However, even as he tried to ponder everything that the ghost was saying, he couldn't help but think about his own situation: what if someone had killed his father? Would he be driven to vengeance for Gendo Ikari's sake? For that matter, would his father even care enough to come back from the dead to request vengeance on his behalf?

The very thought seemed absurd...and he didn't know how to feel about that.

In the corner of his vision, he saw Yamagishi rise from her recliner, placing the book _Kokoro_ back on one of the bookshelves. As she went to sit back down, he couldn't help but ask, "are you finished?"

The long-haired girl actually startled at the question, shocked by the question being asked. "Oh! Um...well...yes." She slowly selected a beanbag chair several feet away from his own, sitting down with her legs curled to the side. Brushing at her skirt, Yamagishi said, "whenever I finish a book...I like to spend the rest of my time thinking about it before starting a new one. To...meditate on it, I suppose."

"...what was it about?"

The girl blinked, apparently unused to other people asking her about her reading materials. A curious glance from some of the other club members only solidified the fact that an antisocial norm was being violated. Yet, she still found it in herself to continue. "It's the tale of a young man trying to find his own way in early 20th century Japan, and his relationship with an older man he calls Sensei. It's...a look at how changing times can often leave people behind, and how sometimes...one's actions can put you in a place of isolation...and how one's guilt can render it almost impossible to move on..." She flushed, her head shrinking in a manner evoking a tortoise. "Um, I don't want to spoil it...you know, in case you want to read it later..."

Shinji wordlessly nodded, mentally making a note to _not_ read it: reading about someone else's struggles with isolation and guilt didn't sound like his idea of a good time. "...what do you think about it?"

"...um...it's kind of sad...a little depressing...but kind of cathartic, I guess..." She huffed; if he didn't know any better, she sounded frustrated. He had no clue why. "I suppose...I kind of... _identify_ with the main characters, in a certain way..." Yamagishi's smile now carried a hint of sadness, slight like the tiny smudges of fingerprints found on glasses at the end of the day. "...but that's not really worth talking about. The book itself is more important."

Shinji blinked, a concerned frown coming to his face. "...why do you say that?"

"Hmm?"

"Well...it was a book written by a person, right? And without other people to read it, that person's ideas wouldn't go anywhere...um..." _What in the world am I babbling about?!_ "...well...I guess what I'm trying to say is...people are more important than books. So...that applies to you too," he finished, trying hard not to focus on how _intimate_ those words sounded. _Aida-san must never find out...or Misato-san._ He had a pretty good idea of just _how_ they would react.

The bespectacled girl blinked dumbly at his words, a strange little blush coming to her face. Finally, she loosed a nervous giggle. "...I'm not sure I agree with you...but I think what you said is sweet. Thank you, Ikari-san." Idly brushing at one of her long strands of dark hair, she added, "maybe for the rest of the period, I can help you with any questions you have while reading _Hamlet._ Does...that sound okay...?"

"Sure," Shinji immediately answered, because _GODS_ this translation of Shakespeare was proving to be a difficult beast to tackle.

Yamagishi's smile increased, becoming just a bit brighter. "Okay then."

xxxx

[And all the while, on a subconscious level, in words he had no way of knowing...a familiar voice spoke, within the depths of his being:](https://youtu.be/5fTNbeo7yS4)

_I am_ _**thou** _ _, thou art I...  
Thou hast acquired a _ _**new** _ _bond._

 _It shall_ _**lead** _ _thou to the truth  
that _ _**parts** _ _the seas of depravity._

 _Take hold of the_ ** _Hermit_** _Arcana,  
and let it __**guide**_ _you_  
 _to a new Promised Land..._

xxxx

And so the rest of the Literature Club's time passed in relative peace.

xxxx

/Room 23, 2nd Floor, Izanagi Dorm, Hakone Academy/

"[Welcome back, Shinji-kun.](https://youtu.be/egKF1UvMcZA)"

Kaworu Nagisa's friendly words greeted Shinji as he walked back into the dorm, holding a warm bowl of soba noodles. "Good evening, Nagisa-san, Aida-san, Suzuhara-san." All three boys were at their respective desks, working on their own studies; the silver-haired boy had turned around in his chair, a strangely intense look in his red eyes. "...Nagisa-san?"

"Just ensuring that you're in one piece. I haven't seen you since Monday, after all." Nagisa's lips quirked into a joyous smile. "I had heard a great deal about the cross of light during the new moon. Quite a scary event, don't you think?"

"...I wouldn't know. I didn't see it when it had happened," he truthfully said, because he had been unconscious after the Angel battle. The news photos he had gotten glimpses of after the fact had said plenty, though. Speaking of which! "Suzuhara-san..." The last he had seen of the boy on Tuesday had been when he had told him to flee. "...are you okay?"

"...m'fine," muttered the boy, who couldn't muster the energy - or will - to turn around and face him.

_...I guess he's still upset with me._

"Eh, don't be bothered by him Ikari; Toji's still surly because he nearly died to an Acolyte." Kensuke shot a boastful grin in his best friend's direction. "You're _welcome_ , by the way."

"Look Ken, just cause you're one of those guys with strange mind powers doesn't mean you can keep rubbing it in my face!"

"If it makes you stop moping, then I'll keep on rubbing whatever I've got!"

"Damn it Ken, I'm _serious!_ "

Their back and forth caused Kaworu to sigh dramatically. "Their innuendo honestly gets tiresome, Shinji-kun. And they're so _blatant_ about it..."

Those words _instantly_ caused the comedic duo to cease their arguing, as they slowly stared incredulously in the pale boy's direction. "...are you for real?" growled Toji. "Like, _seriously?_ "

"You are in _no_ position to throw shade when it comes to innuendo, Nagisa-kun," said Kensuke with an irritated grimace.

Nagisa ran a hand through his silvery hair, which somehow caused _sparkles_ to go flying. Shinji would have suspected glitter, if those sparkles didn't actually fade from existence a mere instant later. "Everyone keeps saying that, but I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

 _...or maybe they're just being weird?_ thought Shinji. Shrugging helplessly, he sat down at his own desk, breaking out the copies of Horaki-san's notes and his own textbooks. Contentedly slipping at his own soba noodles, he threw himself into his homework.

It allowed him to put lingering questions about his father out of his mind, at least for a little while.

xxxx

/???, On the Outskirts of Tokyo-1/

[Officially, the dead zone that was the blasted ruins of the greater Tokyo Metropolitan Area was off-limits to civilians.](https://youtu.be/xRxM9_CcD30)

Unofficially...well, there were certain benefits to setting up shop in the vicinity, depending on what you wanted to do.

Within one such 'shop' (well, an underground facility, to be honest), a man - leaning back in a weathered office chair, eyes observing myriad monitors - was speaking into his cell phone. "I know you've provided quite a bit of information to us over the years, but are you _sure_ about this? You make it sound like your boss is in a foul mood..." He let the other party answer; he briefly glanced at one of the monitors, which showed archived video of a double-bladed axe cutting through Archetypes in the Metaverse. "...I suppose so. A revelation like that would make _anyone_ antsy. It only solidifies our need to have _alternative_ means of combating Angel Syndrome. That being said, rumors have been _flying_ ever since the Third Child arrived in Tokyo-3...and that light show two days ago didn't help at all." Another monitor showed a rather elaborate-looking shield affixed to a large, turbine-shaped device; a scraggly-looking fellow in prison fatigues was being affixed to the turbine by three men in hazmat suits. When the device was activated, the man pointedly did not look away from what has happening. "Yes...yes, I agree. Their growing influence has been rather concerning to certain individuals within the Defense Ministry and the UN. It's why the JSSDF has been so cooperative with our...endeavor." He frowned with distaste at the image of the scraggly man - now appearing absolutely lifeless despite the lack of visible injuries - being dragged away from the device; a necessary sacrifice, like so many others. "It would be interesting to see what exactly makes the Third Child so different from his two predecessors...I suppose, if all else fails, we can use Kirishima as a honeypot...yes, I know it's vulgar, but that kind of power needs to remain in Japan's hands, no matter what. There are too many unsavory actors on the world stage that would literally _kill_ to have the Third Child under their thumb...and unfortunately, if what you say is true, the government's trust in NERV will reach unprecedented lows. It's honestly a shame." He paused, letting the other party speak. "...no, there's no need to worry about betrayal. If the kill switches aren't enough of a deterrent, there's also the fact that we have her two brothers in the wings to take her place should she become...unruly. She'd rather die before letting them into her role...mm-hmm. Mm-hmm...yes, it's all unpleasant. But that's the way of this world. If children must be devoured to ensure our survival..." He calmly scrolled over an open folder on his personal computer, which detailed a number of top-secret files held within his own secure on-site server, marked under the username **Tokita_S_NHCI**. Two files were open underneath that folder, which was simply titled **JET ALONE**.

One file was labelled **PROJECT LABRYS.** The other was labelled **PROJECT AIGIS**. "...then devour we shall." He loosed a sigh of honest remorse. "The hell of it is, it's not like anyone gives an honest damn about orphans these days. At least this way, they'll serve a purpose...yes...yes, you're preaching to the choir on that one. I'll make sure she understands that cooperation is the simplest path for everyone involved. And if anything unusual is observed from her deployment, I'll make sure it gets forwarded to you. Your own research is important, after all...very well, I'll leave you to it. Goodbye." With those words, Shiro Tokita hung up.

He sat quietly for a few minutes, pinching the bridge of his nose out of distress and frustration; after that, he got back to work.

After all, there was - quite literally - no rest for the wicked.

xxxx

**END OF 6/18/2015**

xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That was an eventful day.
> 
> Let's lighten it up by providing the current status of Shinji's Social Links and his Social Stats! As of 6/18, here's where they stand:
> 
> FOOL (Igor): Rank 1  
> MAGICIAN (Kensuke Aida): Rank 1  
> PRIESTESS (Rei Ayanami): Rank 1  
> EMPRESS (Hikari Horaki): Rank 1  
> EMPEROR (???): Not Yet Unlocked  
> HIEROPHANT (Kōzō Fuyutsuki): Rank 2  
> LOVERS (???) Not Yet Unlocked  
> CHARIOT (???) Not Yet Unlocked  
> STRENGTH (???) Not Yet Unlocked  
> JUSTICE (???) Not Yet Unlocked  
> FORTUNE (Goro Akechi): Rank 1  
> HERMIT (Mayumi Yamagishi): Rank 1  
> HANGED-MAN (???): Not Yet Unlocked  
> DEATH (???): Not Yet Unlocked  
> TEMPERANCE (???): Not Yet Unlocked  
> DEVIL (Gendo Ikari): Rank 3  
> TOWER (Keel Lorenz): Rank 1  
> STAR (Sokila): Rank 1  
> MOON (Ritsuko Akagi): Rank 1  
> SUN (Misato Katsuragi): Rank 2  
> JUDGEMENT (???): Not Yet Unlocked
> 
> \- Determination: Middling (1/5)  
> \- Knowledge: So-So (1/5)  
> \- Empathy: Benevolent (2/5)  
> \- Charisma: Boring (1/5)  
> \- Vigor: Sluggish (1/5)
> 
> Word of Author: Empathy ranked up after the most recent scene with the Literature Club. :V


	17. Friday - June 19, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji resumes school life, where he attempts to try and smooth over his relationship - or lack thereof - with his roommate. Kensuke, of course, has an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just now discovered that I can embed Youtube videos directly into the chapter.
> 
> Life is good at AO3.

_Sokila had a little frown on her lips._

_"...hmm..."_

_Her toes were wiggling with anxiety._

_"...hmm..."_

_Her feet began kicking back and forth._

_"...HMM..."_

_Finally, she leapt up, looking at him with a childish intensity._

_"I want you to come play with me soon!"_

_The faint haze of blue began to brighten-_

  
xxxx  
  
/Friday: June 19, 2015/  
  
/Courtyards, Hakone Academy/  
  
Shinji Ikari had grabbed breakfast at a small cafe on the outskirts of the Academy; now, he found himself amongst the many streams of students making their way to the main academic complex.  
  
As he walked along, he couldn't help but overhear a boy and a girl gossiping rather loudly in front of him.  
  
"Ugh, I wish we had the entire week off during the new moon..."  
  
"Let me guess, you're threatening to slack off again?"  
  
"Can you blame me? Classes suck..."  
  
"Maybe if you took up the **tutoring** sessions that some of the high-schoolers offer, you wouldn't be in your current mess."  
  
"Ugh, don't remind me..."  
  
"Come on, I keep trying to invite you! I'm trying to help."  
  
"So I can watch you fangirl in person? No thanks."  
  
"...well, come on, I can't help it! It's _Narukami-senpai~_ "  
  
"Aw, here we go again..."  
  
 _Hmm...tutoring, huh?_ With everything he'd be involved with in terms of NERV and the Metaverse, he could use any advantage he'd get to help him stay ahead of the curve. _Maybe I'll look into that later..._  
  
xxxx  
  
/Class 2-A, Junior High Branch, Hakone Academy/  
  
  
Third period rolled right along, as the science teacher - Koji Takao - elaborated on his lesson. "Man, strange stuff always happens during the new moon, it seems!" His bald head, pronounced black beard and goatee, and gruffly boisterous voice didn't give off the image of an astute scientists...nor did the old-fashioned ship captain's uniform he wore, fit for something out of the 19th century. "That giant cross of light was so incredibly red...I can only imagine the type of material that could have made it that color! Given that we've just finished talking about how light is both a photon _and_ a wave, maybe we should give a little baby intro to spectroscopy!" He scanned the classroom. "Hey, Ikari-kun!"  
  
"Yes sir?!" exclaimed Shinji.  
  
"Why do you think that big ol' cross was such a vibrant red color?"  
  
"...um..." _Come on, I JUST read about this last night!_  
  
"Going once, going twice..."  
  
"Um...! It's...because it absorbs all other light _except_ red...?"  
  
Takao-sensei grinned widely. "Good answer! Yes: although the physics are _way_ too complicated for _this_ grade, the long and short of it is that depending on the material - and the light source itself, of course - different colors will reflect off of it in the visible spectrum of light!"  
  
Shinji resisted the urge to slump in his seat. _Whew..._  
  
"Makes me wonder about where that light came from...maybe it was something with a bunch of strontrium. Or rhodochrosite! Or, you know, _blood_ , but that's a boring and stereotypical answer." Takao-sensei huffed. "But speaking of something that's _not_ boring..."  
  
And so classes continued.  
  
xxxx

"...did I do something wrong to Suzuhara-san...?"

Shinji's question prompted Kensuke Aida to stop sipping his miso soup. The ambience of chattering students was omnipresent, but subtle enough for them to speak quietly and still be heard. "...whaddya mean?"

He briefly glanced at the other side of the classroom; Suzuhara was calmly eating among a small group of more athletic students, not really participating in whatever their animated conversation was about. "It's just...I know that he's been sore with me because of everything with Tomochika..." _Wow, way to talk so casually about someone who's dead_ , he vehemently thought to himself.

"You know, I've kinda been trying to catalogue your facial expressions-"

"Wait, what? _Why?_ "

Kensuke continued on as thought he hadn't been interrupted. "-and I've noticed there are points where you look irritated with yourself. You're doing that right now."

"...sorry...?"

"Not sure what you're apologizing for, but go on!"

"...um...well...even after that...he seems to be looking at me differently now." He wasn't quite sure how to describe it. He almost wanted to say fear...but why would Suzuhara be afraid of _him?_ Then again, there was the whole monstrosity of soul and mind that was Evangelion...was that it? Was that _really_ it? "...I didn't want it to get like this..."

Kensuke eyed him keenly. "Well, being the resident expert on Toji Suzuhara, I honestly think he needs to get over himself. But just telling him that will tick him off, you'll get apologetic, that'll only make him _more_ annoyed...truly, a vicious cycle."

"...you don't have to make it sound like that-"

" _However_ , I think I have an idea of how to get him to stop giving you the cold shoulder!" Heartily gulping down the last of his soup, Kensuke promptly stared him _straight_ into the eyes. Like, uncomfortably so. "Tell me, Ikari: have you joined an athletic club yet?"

Shinji blinked, having not expected that answer. "...was I supposed to?"

"Just answer the question!"

"No...?"

Kensuke smiled _wickedly_. "Good. So, here's what you'll do..."

After the boy finished his explanation, Shinji was justifiably skeptical. "...I don't know if that'll work..."

"Oh come on, it's foolproof! Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"..."

"...you don't have to answer that question."

xxxx

  
  
"...the hell are _you_ doing here?" asked Toji Suzuhara, staring rather pointedly at what was surely a very unlikely sight: Shinji Ikari, in a track suit, where the track team was practicing outside.

 _There's no way this is going to work_ , thought Shinji, morose at what a waste of time this was turning out to be. _Why do I keep listening to Aida-san?_

Fortunately, the other boy besides him didn't seem to notice how sullen he was. "Oh come on Suzuhara, it ain't a bad thing for more people to join up!" exclaimed the boisterous head of the track team, slapping Shinji just a _bit_ too hard along the upper back. "The little transfer student should be applauded! Having the guts to join the track team, knowing all the rumors?"

 _...wait, rumors?_

"Hell," continued the brash boy, "if only more people had balls like that!"

"That's sexist, captain!" yelled a short-haired girl as she ran past them, amidst a gaggle of co-ed student-athletes as they did laps around the track.

"No it's not! I use it for everyone!" he yelled back.

 _Seriously, what rumors??_ "...um..."

"Don't think he knows what you're talking about, Cap'," muttered Toji, face scrunched up into a mulish expression.

"Aw, nonsense, _everyone_ knows how grueling our practices are! There's no way anyone's _that_ ignorant!"

 _...um._ Shinji felt like correcting the head of the track team, because apparently he _was_ that ignorant. _Maybe I should pay attention to gossip more...?_ But then, everyone always complained about gossip, so why bother paying attention to it?! _Argh..._

"Anyhow, you seem like you know the kid. He in your class, Suzuhara?"

Toji huffed out of resignation. "He's actually one of my roommates at the dorm."

"Well that's _fantastic!_ You've got the honor of putting the newbie through the paces. But don't you _dare_ go easy on him!" With a flashy grin, the captain sprinted off towards the rest of the track team, eager to perform whatever drills he had in mind. At that point, Shinji and Toji were alone, staring each other down under the glow of a setting sun.

The awkwardness quickly reached unbearable levels. "...uh-"

"Did Ken put you up to this?"

"...yes."

Toji snorted. "Figured." He inhaled. Exhaled. Inhaled. Exhaled. Very, _very_ loudly. "...look, I know you don't want to do this. If you wanna leave, then go. I'll make up an excuse for the Captain. You don't have to join the track team just because Ken tried to rope you into one of his harebrained schemes." The boy turned on his heel, showing him his back in a manner just _slightly_ less evocative than yelling at him to get lost. "So get out of here."

"...but..." Shinji's right hand twitched.

xxxx  
  


 _Another place. Another time. Familiar...in a sad and impotent sense._

 _A fist had driven him to the ground, born of anger._

 _He spoke back with words of frustration, but couldn't bear to look into the face of his attacker...or rather, he lacked the courage to do so; it was easy to say words, when you didn't have to look into the face of those who heard you._

 _With reborn irritation, he was pulled back up by the scruff of his shirt collar, only to be punched down once more..._

  
xxxx

His right hand curled into a fist. "...but...I think I _wanted_ to come here."

Toji glanced over his shoulder, an odd look on his face. "Eh?"

 _I...mustn't run away._ "...I'm not going to run away..."

"...are you trying to pull my leg? You're at the track team. We're _literally_ all about running!"

"...oh. Um..." Shinji so _very_ dearly wished he could crawl into a convenient hole right now. "...it's...a figure...of speech?"

The taller boy looked _entirely_ unconvinced. "...whatever. Just...if you're actually gonna stick around, then follow me." With those words said, Suzuhara took off jogging.

Blinking out of confusion, Shinji defaulted to following Suzuhara's 'order', and took off after him.

xxxx

As Toji Suzuhara kept a brisk pace, he resisted the urge to look back at the kid following him. He could hear his roommate's footsteps behind him, so it made his decision easier to justify.  
  
Because, quite frankly...he didn't know _what_ the hell to think.  
  
Was it unfair of him to lump so much grief on Ikari for simply transferring in after Tomochika's death? To be honest...yeah. If he had to be upfront about it, he could admit that to himself. Probably not to anyone _else_ , but himself? Sure.  
  
But it had made it easier to deal with all the crap that had been churning inside of him.  
  
Then there had been the most recent new moon.

(That morning, before classes had begun, Ken walked towards him with the most _severe_ stink eye in the history of ever. "I'm still tired after being at NERV for two days...so I'll just say this." He lightly bonked him on the head. "What you did was stupid. And after _my_ recent lapses of judgment, I've become a bit of an expert on what counts as stupid." He bonked him on the head again. "Don't do it again." And then Ken promptly sat down at his desk, leaving Toji to blink dumbly.)

  
Which...well, for however many times Ken could get on his nerves, he had had a point.  
  
But at the time, the utter need to _grieve_ had dominated everything else...including his sense of self-preservation.  
  
Which led to why he was currently trying his damnedest to stay away from Ikari, because _the kid had popped out of the friggin' sky without warning!_ And...the look in his _eye_...

  
(Resignation had given way to fear, as Ikari had landed between him and the Ghosts. Then, he had spawned some strange purple demon...and then _that_ look of piercing yellow. "Get out of here," growled the beast wearing the skin of a young boy.)

  
...yeah, not exactly something he had fond memories of. Ikari had looked...well, _terrifying_.  
  
And why the hell had the other footsteps stopped? "Hm?" Slowing to a controlled stop, Toji looked back over his shoulder, only to blink dumbly: the newbie had collapsed into a boneless heap along the side of the track. "...you serious?" And now there was this! How the hell was he supposed to square such a monstrous figure with a kid so lacking in cardiovascular stamina?! "...you _are_ serious." It didn't make any sense.  
  
"...I've...never...really...sprinted...before..." gasped Ikari, his hair already slick with sweat.  
  
"Clearly," grumbled Toji, lacking any heat in his voie. Even if it didn't make any sense...it made him seem lesser. Smaller. More...human. "...you're kind of supposed to pace yourself."  
  
"...I'll...do...that..." Slowly rising to his feet, Shinji Ikari trying to look determined. The unsteady legs put the lie to that.  
  
"...whatever. Let's keep going." Trepidation and unease had given way to morbid curiosity. _What the hell are you trying to prove?_  
  
xxxx  
  
  
Not even an hour later, Toji had a frustrated grimace on his face. "Seriously, what the _hell_ were you trying to prove?" he growled, carrying Shinji Ikari in a fireman's carry across his shoulders.  
  
"...s'ry," murmured an embarrassed Shinji.  
  
"Bad enough you pulled a total rookie move of running so long you literally can't move your legs, but the fact I now have to friggin' _carry_ you back to the dorm?!"  
  
"...sorry."  
  
This was only going to start more rumors. He just knew it. _Well...in for a yen._ "You didn't answer my question. Why follow whatever scheme Ken cooked up?"  
  
"...had...to...try...couldn't...run...away..."  
  
"...you don't make any sense." The kid could pull a freaking monster out of himself. If he wanted to, he could probably kill him without even thinking about it. So why bother with something as basic as the _track_ team? "Why?"  
  
"...zzz..."  
  
"...and of course he falls to sleep." Typical. _His legs are gonna feel like hell tomorrow._ "...I really don't get you at all," he said aloud to himself.  
  
Ikari was still sleeping by the time he got back to Room 23 of the Izanagi Dorms.  
  
  
Kensuke raised a panicked eyebrow. "Did you two get into a fight?!"  
  
"No, there was no fighting at all."  
  
Kaworu Nagisa happily clasped his hands together. "I'm so _happy_ for you two!"  
  
"Damn it, it ain't like that either!" With a grumpy grunt, he slowly dropped Ikari onto his bunk; such was his exhaustion that the boy didn't even budge. "He just tuckered himself out running."  
  
"...wait, he _actually_ joined the Track Club?" exclaimed Kensuke, looking honestly perplexed.  
  
"Well yeah, the way he talked, it was _your_ idea."  
  
"I thought he would waffle and turn it down at the last second! I mean, it's not like I haven't given him more than enough reasons to question _my_ ideas!"  
  
"Then why the hell would you suggest it?!"  
  
"I don't know, I was just tired of the two of you being mopey and crap!"  
  
"And your idea was to have him join the _track team?_ This ain't a sports anime, you idiot!"  
  
"Come on Toji, I honestly didn't think he would take me up on the offer, I had like _five_ better plans in the wings!"  
  
"Well too bad, because now the Cap's not going to let a track newbie out of his clutches, _especially_ one with stamina as crappy as his."  
  
"...you know, I _would_ make a joke about 'who needs stamina when you can fight like an A.T. Agent,' but his stamina _could_ use some work if only one practice reduced him to _this_."  
  
Toji snorted. "Nah, that was just him being an idiot and literally running himself into the ground. Besides, it's not like _you've_ ever tried out for the track team, so who the hell are _you_ to judge?"  
  
Kensuke cheekily grinned. "An intern with NERV, _that's_ who!"  
  
The back-and-forth elicited a cheerful smile from Nagisa. "Ah, it feels so wondrous to have this level of energy in the dorm again~"  
  
And all the while, Shinji snored away, blissfully ignorant of everything.  
  
xxxx  
  
 **END OF 6/19/2020**  
  
xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have now reached the point of a Persona game that all players cherish: the point where the Protagonist has free reign in their social schedule to do whatever they want to do!
> 
> That is, at least, until the Plot rears its head again.
> 
> (It also has the added benefit of allowing for shorter, more Slice of Life-style chapters for a while.)
> 
> Anyhow...the science teacher Koji Takao is actually one of the Bridge Bunny characters unique to the Rebuild 3.0 movie. And Shinji has now reached Rank 2 Knowledge, growing from "So-So" to "Studied"!
> 
> Maybe the track team will do something about his Vigor...


	18. Saturday - June 20, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mister P calls in his favor with Rei Ayanami, asking her to bring Shinji Ikari to the Metaverse.
> 
> One kidnapping later, Mister P introduces Shinji to a wild Shadow of someone sorrowful...

_Sokila was frowning._

_"...you sure ran a lot..."_

_She looked down at the threadbare cuffs of her pant legs._

_"I bet I could run pretty fast too..."_

_She swung her legs up and down_

_"...but then I'd have to put on shoes..."_

_She gave him a cheeky, knowing grin._

_"...and I don' wanna!"_

_The faint haze of blue began to brighten-_

  
xxxx  
  
/Saturday: June 20, 2015/  
  
/Courtyards, Hakone Academy/  
  
  
 _Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow._ Each new step elicited a fresh ache from Shinji Ikari's legs; he tried not to let it show on his face.  
  
He was probably failing miserably.  
  
"Man Toji, what did you put him through?" asked Kensuke Aida.  
  
"Nothing major!" retorted Toji Suzuhara. "He just pushed himself too far. He'll be fine by tomorrow, no problem." He briefly paused. "...unless he managed to give himself shin splints."  
  
 _Those sound painful._  
  
"Those sound painful!"  
  
 _Thank you, Aida-san._  
  
Toji nonchalantly shrugged. "Eh, if it persists, we'll just take him to a doctor. I'm sure NERV will cover for it." He briefly paused. "...how much are they paying you, anyway?"  
  
"Gee, that sounds a lot like ' _I'm poor, please let me mooch off you'_ ," snarked Aida.  
  
"You damn prick, you _know_ I'm over a year-and-a-half away before I can get a job of my own! I don't even qualify for those little waiver things that _you_ apparently got!"  
  
"Well, you could always volunteer for a Metaverse research program if you're _that_ desperate..."  
  
"No thanks Ken, I'd rather not become a hopeless weirdo like you."  
  
The good-natured bickering served as ambient white noise as they continued their trek to Hakone Academy. _At least we've only got a half day today...ow. Ow. Ow._  
  
xxxx  
  
/Class 2-A, Junior High Branch, Hakone Academy/  
  
Shortly before homeroom began, Rei Ayanami felt her NERV-issue phone buzz. Slowly pulling it out, she saw that she had received a message from an unknown sender.  
  
  
 **??: Howdy, little missy.  
??: I'm calling in my favor.  
??: Bring the boy to Brainy Town later today. Make up a reason if you have to.  
??: **_**Au revoir~**_  
  
Rei narrowed her eyes, promptly deleting the message log. _Mister P...he wants Ikari in the Metaverse?_ For what purpose? Why? She had no way of knowing. _Pen-Pen...what are you up to?_  
  
xxxx

/Class 2-A, Junior High Branch, Hakone Academy/  
  
Right as cleaning time ended, and the clock struck a quarter til' two in the afternoon, Rei Ayanami walked towards Shinji's desk. "Ikari. I require your presence." She glanced in Kensuke's direction. "You as well, Aida-san."  
  
  
"... _why?_ " suspiciously asked Kensuke.  
  
"It has to do with NERV. You will have received messages from Katsuragi-san by now."  
  
 _...I have?_ Shinji curiously reached into his pockets, only to not find his phone. _Why did...?_ He then reached into his book bag, feeling the contours of the device in question. _Oh. Right._ There was a reason he had taken it out of his pocket earlier today, he mused as the most recently opened message log appeared:  
  
 **HEROD: WE HAVE ANOTHER QUERY FOR YOU.  
HEROD: WHICH OF THE FOLLOWING CHARACTER TYPES WOULD YOU MOST WANT TO BE LIKE?  
HEROD: AN AMBIVALENT YET STRANGELY COOL GUY; A SOMEWHAT BIZARRE FELLOW WITH IMPROBABLE CHARM; A MYSTERIOUS ROGUE WITH A SMART ALECK'S TONGUE.  
HEROD: THERE IS NO RIGHT OR WRONG ANSWER.  
HEROD: PLEASE RESPOND WITHIN 48 HOURS.**  
  
He couldn't exactly recall his mood at the time, but it _must_ have been unpleasant based on his first response from 10 AM:  
  
 **SI: someone with tired legs  
HEROD: THAT IS NOT ONE OF THE POSSIBLE CHOICES.**  
  
Shinji actually flushed with embarrassment, because _gods_ his response sounded so sarcastic! _It would help if I knew who HEROD was, so I could at least apologize in person...hmm._ On a whim, he typed:  
  
 **SI: I'm sorry that was rude of me**  
  
The response was immediate **.  
  
HEROD: THAT IS NOT ONE OF THE POSSIBLE CHOICES.**  
  
Shinji grimaced, feeling a vague sense of irritation that he couldn't quite articulate.  
  
 **SI: can't i just be me**  
  
What came back was something different for once.  
  
 **HEROD: THE QUESTION WAS REGARDING WHO YOU "WANT" TO BE LIKE.  
HEROD: YOU ARE ALREADY YOURSELF.**  
  
Shinji blinked, feeling somewhat perplexed by this sudden change in response.  
  
 **SI: what if i don't want to be either of those three**  
  
Buzz.  
  
 **HEROD: SOMETIMES IN LIFE, YOUR OPTIONS ARE RESTRICTED BY CIRCUMSTANCE.  
HEROD: CHOOSE.**  
  
 _...I'll pass for now,_ thought Shinji, finally switching over to Misato's chat log. Sure enough, there had been a bunch of texts from the woman earlier that day.  
  
 **MK: So, Ayanami had a bit of an idea, apparently.  
MK: And it sort of gives a head start on something we were going to do tomorrow to begin with, so it all works out!  
MK: Basically, she's going to give you and Aida-san an opportunity to encounter some unruly Archetypes.  
MK: And let you two work on some tactical maneuvers in battle while you're at it.  
MK: Maybe give you a chance to stick some new buddies into that head of yours! ^_~  
MK: This way, you can be prepped and raring to go when I introduce you to the Mission Board tomorrow.   
MK: Have fun! ^3^  
MK: oh  
MK: 1 more thing  
MK: if anything strange happens in the Metaverse  
MK: lemme know immediately, m'kay?  
MK: cool thxbye  
MK: *heart emoji* *hug emoji* *penguin emoji***  
  
Shinji blinked, nervously glancing up at Ayanami, who had apparently been elaborating to Kensuke what Misato had communicated to him. There was a brief twinge in his legs at the thought of doing any physical activity. "...do we have to?"  
  
The girl seemingly divined the source of his discomfort, answering, "I do not anticipate that we will need to do any amount of running that would be considered strenuous."  
  
 _...well, that's one small relief._  
  
Kensuke's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Strenuous by normal standards, or strenuous by _your_ standards?"  
  
"My standards _are_ normal," she responded with a confused blink.  
  
"For _you_ , maybe."  
  
"You are speaking in tautologies."  
  
"No I'm not! Do you really not know what I'm getting at? How can you be so badass yet so clueless at the same time?!"  
  
As Aida continued his typically facetious rant at a seemingly befuddled Ayanami, Shinji felt his hopes dwindle. _Maybe I should buy some pain relievers after we're done..._

xxxx

Within the cognitive world, Misato Katsuragi waited in silence upon the roof of the Izanami Dorms. Hakone Academy was a hodgepodge of various things: stacks of giant computer monitors, phone screens, and television sets displaying scenes from exaggerated reality shows or Slice of Life anime, a reflection of the absolute drama that defined the lives of so many students; pockets of clustered emotions and items reflecting the various extracurricular clubs, coexisting in chaotic fashion; the dorms themselves exhibiting stereotypical expressions of their respective sex, enhanced further by the wild hormones that gripped so many kids in those years (she idly noted with a knowing grin that there were just as many Succubus Archetypes floating around the females' dorms as there Incubus Archetypes hovering around the males' dorms; teenage girls could be _just_ as horny, if not more so, than the boys...albeit more subtle and less in-your-face about it...at least, that had been the case when _she_ had been growing up); and so on and so forth.  
  
However, her mind was not on the exuberance of youth or the wild manifestations of their subconscious; it was all business.  
  
She briefly glanced back down at her phone, looking back over the chat log from earlier that morning.  
  
 **R.Ayanami: I have a request.  
M.Katsuragi: for what?  
R.Ayanami: I would like to bring Ikari and Aida into the Metaverse this afternoon.  
M.Katsuragi: ...why?  
R.Ayanami: Now that Ikari has recovered from his battle against the Angel, I would like to see if he can absorb more Archetypes.  
R.Ayanami: This will also provide more experience with wild Archetypes, in a less controlled environment than at NERV.  
R.Ayanami: And, if Ikari's negotiations with the Archetypes break down, it will allow him and Aida to practice their tactical maneuvers in battle.  
M.Katsuragi: sounds good  
M.Katsuragi: go for it  
R.Ayanami: Thank you. I will be bringing them into the Metaverse near the dorms.  
M.Katsuragi: I'll give him a heads up**  
  
Of course, Misato wasn't going to leave it _there._ Something about the request by the girl just rubbed her the wrong way.  
  
" ** _Her insubordination and deception about Mister P still lingers in your mind,_** " calmly said her Persona; Tokoyo was kneeling quietly on the rooftop, hands held on the hilts of her swords.  
  
Misato snorted; that almost went without saying.  
  
" ** _Trust, once damaged, is not so easy to repair._** "  
  
"You're preaching to the choir," she joked with her other self. At least she could still count on Ayanami's practical nature, because the moment she had made sure her afternoon was clear, she had plonked herself into the Metaverse. Something just seemed _off_ about her request.  
  
The statuesque swordswoman suddenly rose. " ** _They're here._** "  
  
Misato's eyes narrowed, looking around for that telltale shock of pale blue hair... _there_. Emerging from near the cluster of dumpsters were a trio of kids in school uniforms. "Okay Ayanami..." With a brief gesture of her fingers, the A.T. Agent ordered a nearby trio of Ocular Drones to turn their surveillance onto them. "...let's see what you're going to do."  
  
xxxx  
  
"So, this is the Academy's cognitive double?" inquired Kensuke Aida, looking around with a discerning eye. "...not sure what I expected, but I don't find myself surprised."  
  
Rei Ayanami was observing the area silently, as though...on the lookout for something. "...Ayanami-san?"  
  
"...it's nothing." She slowly turned, facing them both with a stoic expression. "Summon your Personas. Then we'll-"  
  
" ** _Greetings!_** "  
  
In the blink of an eye, a tuxedo-clad bird-man was standing upon Rei Ayanami's head, as though he had just _materialized_ out of nowhere. The sudden addition of mass in such a lopsided manner elicited a look of befuddled shock - which translated on Rei's face as somewhat widened eyes, and nothing else - from the girl as she fell forward, falling face first into the cognitive soil. The mohawked humanoid stood with his arms crossed, looking remarkably nonchalant about his abrupt entrance. " ** _Would you like to see something cool?_** "  
  
Shinji and Kensuke stared at Mister P, eyes wide.  
  
" ** _...I'm taking Ikari. Bye!_** "  
  
And just like that, one burly arm wrapped around Shinji's waist while his Persona Gryphon manifested into existence; with a flourish, he leapt upon the winged beast as it took off into the air, flying into the distance.  
  
Kensuke stared, almost mesmerized as Ikari's screams echoed back as if on delay. The fact that Ocular Drones began to pursue them almost seemed ancillary. "...did he just get kidnapped?"  
  
Ayanami slowly rose, dirt marring her pretty face. "...I do believe so," she admitted, eyebrow twitching with irritation.  
  
xxxx  
  
Misato Katsuragi boggled at Mister P's sudden appearance, even as some small part of her wanted to chuckle at Ayanami's proverbial face fault.  
  
Then, in a matter of seconds, he had suddenly _absconded_ with Shinji-kun, taking off into the sky. "AFTER THEM!" she yelled at the Ocular Drones, almost at a delay. _What the hell's going on NOW?!_ As the Ocular Drones took off after Mister P and his abducted 'cargo', Misato darted towards the kids' locations, using Tokoyo to cushion her fall from the rooftop; as Aida-san helped Ayanami to her feet, she came to a stop besides them. "What just happened?"  
  
"I, I don't know!" yelped Kensuke, eyes wide with shock at her sudden appearance. "Ayanami brought us here, was talking, and then _bam_ , the bird-man's just standing on her head!" He briefly glanced at his peer before looking back at his erstwhile superior. "...d'ya have a handkerchief or something? Her face is kinda...well..."  
  
"It is of no consequence." With a thought, Rei's body flickered with fiery light as her Persona manifested. With a surprisingly dainty movement, one of Lilith's fairy wings curled downward, brushing the dirt off of the girl's face.  
  
"...you're acting awfully calm," said Misato, nose slightly curling with suspicion. _Her request...did she mean for this to happen?_  
  
"...Mister P, despite his mysterious demeanor, has been nothing but helpful to us in the past," calmly remarked the First Child. "Besides, you have Ocular Drones in pursuit; wherever they go, we'll be able to find them."  
  
 _...that's a fair enough point._ Her obvious soreness with Ayanami's prior insubordination aside, maybe she was being too paranoid about Mister P...?  
  
There was a telltale mental buzz in the back of her mind, prompting her to thumb her A.T. Agent badge. "This is Agent Katsuragi, go ahead."  
  
' **Katsuragi-senpai.** '  
  
"What is it, Akechi-kun?"  
  
' **I've been monitoring the feed from the Ocular Drones...** ' The boy's voice trailed off.  
  
An unpleasant feeling curdled in Misato's gut. "What happened?"  
  
' **...we've lost sight of this _Mister P_ , alas...as well as Ikari-san.**'  
  
"... _what?_ " she bit off, nostrils flaring with anger. " _HOW DID YOU LOSE THEM ALREADY?!_ "  
  
Her outburst elicited looks of shock and worry from the two younger children. "...maybe it's high time we split?" offered Aida, feeling rather off-put by this sudden change of events.  
  
"...I believe we should assist Katsuragi-san in her search," said Ayanami, her brows slightly furrowing. "Even if I don't think Mister P has ill intentions, this sudden disappearance is concerning."  
  
"Damn _straight_ you two are," griped Misato. "Akechi, give me the last location our mohawked interloper was spotted at!" _What the hell is this guy up to...?_  
  
xxxx  
  
  
Gryphon had pulled strange twists and turns before _darting_ downward amidst the tall skyscrapers of Tokyo-3's cognitive downtown area, which was generally dominated by a giant logo of NERV on the top of every single building: a sign of just how omnipresent the organization's influence was in the city. Before he knew it, he had found himself in the midst of a small alleyway, littered with walking trash cans and several slimy-looking Archetypes. However, he was mostly focused on trying not to throw up. Because _wow_ , Gryphon could fly fast. "...what...was...that... _for_...?"  
  
" ** _I have need of your assistance, young whelp!_** " said Mister P; with the snap of his gloved fingers, his winged Persona vanished in a flurry of blue fire. " ** _If you'll recall, I told you that I would have much to teach you: that starts_ today _._** "  
  
"...teach me what?" asked Shinji, staring quizzically at the enigmatic bird-man. He didn't quite feel like he was in danger, because of how the bizarre...person(?)...had assisted him and Aida-san and Ayanami-san in the past.  
  
" ** _Things that are easier to teach in isolation, away from prying eyes!_** "  
  
"...is that why you kidnapped me?" he bluntly asked. _Why is this becoming a 'thing'??_  
  
The penguin beak opened wide with a hearty chortle. " ** _Hah! If you truly felt threatened, you could have summoned a Persona; think of it as more of an unexpected detour on a lengthy road trip!_** "  
  
"...but we weren't traveling anywhere."  
  
" ** _Ah, but didn't the young maiden tell you of her plans for the day? There's much more interesting game afoot than wild Archetypes, which you'll have plenty of opportunity to encounter...but wild Shadows are far rarer than those. Given the circumstances you'll find yourself in, learning how to negotiate and converse with them will be crucial!_**"  
  
Shinji blinked. "A...wild Shadow?" He craned his head upward; he couldn't see the Cognitive Protection Center from here, but that was the first thing he thought of. "...you mean...Shadows which _haven't_ been placed into the Anti-Terror Task Force's custody...?"  
  
Mister P nodded sagely. " ** _Indeed; by this point in time, the vast majority of Shadows within the Hakone region are within the protective arms of the Task Force. That means those which haven't are either sufficiently powerful enough to feel safe on their own...or have the means of avoiding their detection._** " The bird-man's eyes twinkled knowingly. " ** _Either one will tend to have useful knowledge that you won't find through 'official' means...and sometimes, you have to be 'unofficial' to get anything done._** "  
  
"...I'm not about to do anything illegal, am I?"  
  
" ** _Ha ha!_** " chortled Mister P; it was a wonder his laughter hadn't drawn anyone to them already! " ** _You will find that there's a great many things you can do if you can think unconventionally...and given the crisis that this world faces, you'll need every advantage that you can get._** "  
  
"...this sounds very reasonable," admitted Shinji. "Why didn't you just, well... _ask?_ "  
  
" ** _Notwithstanding the fact that the individual we're going to see is a rather private sort...it's more_ fun _this way! Keeps NERV and the A.T. Task Force on their toes, makes them have to step up their game!_** " He playfully nudged Shinji with his elbow; given the height disparity, it came off as a downward poke onto his shoulder. " ** _Besides, I'm sure the dear blunette's expression was worth the price of admission, eh?_** "  
  
"...I wouldn't know." Everything had happened too fast; he had barely managed to register Ayanami-san's shocked expression before she had faceplanted into the ground. "...why did you do that, anyway?"  
  
" ** _Because I wanted to. Besides, the girl needs to lighten up a little!_** "  
  
"...but _how_ would that help her lighten-?"  
  
" ** _Anyhow,_** " interrupted the boisterous bird-man, " ** _let us be off! Time is a precious resource. Stick close with me, young man, and I'll see you through to the end!_** "  
  
"...okay." Not having anything better to do - and really, Mister P hadn't really done anything _dangerous_ to him so far, as far as he could tell - Shinji quietly fell in step behind the burly figure.  
  
Deeper and deeper through the alley they went, stretching far beyond its actually physical equivalent; there was almost a labyrinthine quality to the surrounding area, as the walls on either side of them seemed to stretch higher and higher. _Do people really think of alleys like this in the real world...?_ Surely not; this seemed far too foreboding. The leery Archetypes - long and sinous dogs with ghostly white bodies and black heads; horned ogres without arms; lean and pale humanoids with long fingers and a triangular cone hat blocking their face; and who knew what else lurking within the darkness - didn't make it any better, either.  
  
Suddenly, Mister P came to a halt. " ** _We're here._** "  
  
"...where's here?" It just looked like another dim alley, with walls stretching upward for what seemed like forever; the sky of the Metaverse was merely thin red line from their current vantage point. Only flickering lanterns protruding oddly from the walls provided any semblance of light. The sense of unease was slowly beginning to build. "...can we go now...?"  
  
" **A little old to be afraid of the dark, aren't you?** "  
  
Shinji nearly _screamed_ from the unexpected voice echoing out from the alley ahead. Mister P was unperturbed. " ** _It can be a useful fear, if kept in moderation. After all...many unpleasant things lurk within the darkness._** "  
  
The unseen stranger chuckled. " **Fair enough.** " The sound of footsteps approached: hardy soles scraping against the concrete. " **So...this is the Third Child everyone's been making a fuss about, eh?** "  
  
Shinji squinted, trying to focus from behind the proverbial meat shield that was Mister P (hey, he was just staying behind like the bird-man had said!). The silhouette was vaguely the size of an adult man, but he couldn't make out any details...until one of the nearby lamps decided to stop flickering, shining steadily for once. The Shadow's appearance elicited a surprised gasp from Shinji; not because he recognized the man, but because of his appearance. "Who are...?"  
  
The Shadow of a man who was on the young side of middle-aged chuckled mirthlessly; he seemed like a rather bedraggled sort, with plain clothes and a loose tie; his chin bore some unkempt stubble, and his messy brown hair was kept in a low ponytail. His cigarette glowed with a pale blue fire at its tip, now visible to his vision for some strange reason; yellow eyes gleamed with the same light common to all Shadows; however, his form seemed almost transparent, flickering in odd places...and yet, that was not what had grabbed Shinji's attention. Rather, it was the bullet hole in his face: right above the nose and between the eyes, it was an old wound, yet no less macabre. The blood trails marring his face were simultaneously old yet new. It was a ghastly sight indeed. " **Who am I? No one special, in the grand scheme of things, really...** " The Shadow's cigarette bobbed as he grinned warily. " **...but introductions are only fair. You can call me Kaji.** "

"...Kaji..." Shinji sounded out the name. It sounded...forlorn. He wasn't quite sure why. "...why are you hanging out here?" he blurted out.  
  
A nearby Inugami floating amidst the darkness snorted. " **What, you have a problem with where we hang out? _RUDE._** " Other nearby Archetypes chorused their disdain.  
  
"I'm s-sorry! I didn't meant to insult your home!"  
  
" **Oh, you think we LIVE in this hovel?! The nerve of this guy!** " growled a Take-Minakata. Their discontent only seemed to grow.  
  
"Oh...um, well, hovel's kind of a...strong, word?" he diplomatically tried to say.  
  
" **You think we can't afford anything better, wise guy?!** " snarled a Yomotsu-Ikusa, pounding the butt of its staff into the ground.  
  
 _What am I doing wrong?!_  
  
" ** _Ah, the rambunctious reflections of human thoughts are far more unruly than the sedated pups kept by NERV, eh?_** " sagely said Mister P. " ** _Good thing I'm here, or they might have swarmed you already!_** "  
  
That didn't fill him with confidence.  
  
Fortunately, the lone Shadow present seemed to calm the nearby Archetypes with the mere wave of his hand; they receded deeper into the alleyways, leaving the three of them alone. " **Can't really blame them. Not many times this place sees a stranger...now, let's get a look at you.** "  
  
  
Shinji blinked nervously as the Shadow approached, briefly removing his ethereal cigarette; he tried not to focus on the bullet hole in the man's face. "Um..."  
  
" **The bullet hole? I can see you staring.** "  
  
"I'm sor-"  
  
" **You know, girls don't like a guy who constantly apologizes. Makes it hard to tell when he's truly sorry.** " Kaji's yellow eyes narrowed slightly; with a disappointed sigh, he stood back. " **Sorry Mister P, I don't think I can trust going forward with him just yet. Not enough... _determination_ in those eyes.**"  
  
" ** _I see._** " Mister P did not challenge his appraisal of Shinji's character. " ** _A tad disappointing, I must admit._** "  
  
" **Well, I didn't quite make it this far by being _too_ trusting...though some people would say that's a problem of mine.**" The enigmatic Shadow chuckled good-naturedly. " **But I don't want to make it seem like you came all the way here for nothing. Some strange rumors circulating around the outskirts of Tokyo-1, these days, about something _unseemly._ Quite a few Shadows have decided to vacate it for greener pastures.**"  
  
" ** _Oh? How interesting...might be worth taking a look._** "  
  
" **I'm sure it will.** "  
  
Shinji was _so_ lost. "Um..."  
  
" **Just a conversation between adults,** " coolly said Kaji. " **But I'm sure you'll come to understand one day...just as I'm sure you'll eventually have what it takes to move forward without regrets.** "  
  
Those words struck a chord, somewhere deep within. "...okay."  
  
" **Anyhow, I'll be going now.** " Kaji returned the cigarette to his mouth, its tip glowing with a pale blue flame. " **I'm off to another appointment with a rather... _memorable_ maiden,**" he said, turning on his heel.  
  
Mister P's mustache wiggled with obvious delight. " ** _Oh-ho? I see..._** " The burly bird-man chuckled. " ** _Do give dear_ Marie _my regards."_**  
  
The Shadow lightly waved his hand, not even looking back as he quietly retreated deeper into the alley, before disappearing from sight entirely as the lamps began their wild flickering once more.  
  
For some reason, Shinji couldn't help but feel let down by how this rendezvous had turned out. "...um...so, what now?"  
  
" ** _Well, since this turned out to be a bit of a bust, we can make the afternoon productive in other ways! But first, let's leave this dreary place._** " Instead of summoning his Persona to fly them out of the alley as Shinji expected, the bird-man turned towards a wall, staring rather _intently_ at it. For several seconds. As the silence grew in its awkward tension, Shinji felt the growing impulse to speak out...until, without warning, a strange white void opened up like a doorway out of nowhere. Most bizarrely, the void didn't brighten up the alleyway in the _least_ , as if its immense light was bound by some arbitrary barrier.  
  
 _...I feel like I've seen this before._ But where?  
  
" ** _Come along boy, the day is still young!_** " With a hearty pat on the back, Mister P guided Shinji forward, leading him through the doorway-

_**There was...a strange energy to his surroundings. Mister P's form, though constant, seemed to blur at the edges.** _

**_The doorway was closed behind them by something...no, someone. Someone speaking with a childish tone._ **

**_That individual calmly floated ahead of them, opening another doorway amidst the void to somewhere else._ **

**_Shinji barely had the focus to look at the entity as they walked past him; for the briefest of instants, their form solidified into something tangible._ **

**_A tiny boy with solid(?) silver hair, wearing a white raincoat patterned with gray stars, smiled at him. "_ A lot of people are rooting for you, mister. _"_**

_**The last thing Shinji registered was that the boy's yellow eyes were...concentric-?** _

  
-and in what seemed like no time at all, they were stepping into a forest; through the canopy, he could see the distinctive black and red sky of the Metaverse. Turning around, he barely caught the doorway into the white void slamming shut, as though it had never been. "...where-?"  
  
" ** _Near Lake Ashi, my boy,_** " said Mister P, answering a question he hadn't asked. The bird-man calmly rotated his shoulders, flexing his neck to get the cracks out. " ** _So, since that was an unfortunate bust, we can at least get ONE thing done today!_** "  
  
"...what's that?  
  
" ** _Why TRAINING, of course!_** "  
  
xxxx

The 'training' apparently consisted of what Shinji was originally going to be doing that day to start with: recruiting Archetypes.  
  
" **So...I'm cute, aren't I?** " inquired a tiny orange sprite with translucent butterfly wings and a short white Chinese dress; a Hua Po, apparently.  
  
"Um...yes?"  
  
To be blunt, it hadn't gone well.  
  
" **You jerk! I'm not some floozy that gets all aflutter so easily!** " she chirped angrily.  
  
Shinji blanched. "I'm sorry-!"  
  
" **And no confidence either. SO not charming!** " With a furious flap of her wings, the Archetype launched a flurry of fire. " **Agi!** "  
  
With a frightened yelp, Shinji impulsively summoned a Persona. "Kinnara!" The musically-inclined horse-man emerged in a burst of blue fire, tanking the fire without damage. With a burst of movement, Shinji charged from behind his Persona, swinging his shovel at the belligerent fairy.  
  
THWACK.  
  
" **OW!** " squealed the Hua Po, the blow sending her crashing into a nearby tree. " **You meanie!** " With a dramatic cry, the Archetype promptly flew away.  
  
Shinji grimaced. _That's the third Archetype that's run away..._  
  
  
" ** _Not so easy, are they?_** " inquired Mister P, leaning against a nearby tree. His Persona, Gryphon, was calmly resting atop a higher branch, preening his wings calmly. The fact that a number of Ocular Drones had taken to observing the winged lion-bird didn't seem to bother the Persona or Mister P in the least. " ** _You'll need to get better at identifying their personalities if you're going to successfully negotiate with them. After all, unlike NERV, there's nothing stopping them from simply running away._** "  
  
"I know, I know..." The brief sting of frustration was an uncomfortable one; perhaps his training with NERV had given him unrealistic expectations regarding Archetypes?  
  
" ** _Actually, you quite clearly_ don't _know, or else you'd have been successful._** "  
  
"..."  
  
" ** _But that's fine!_** " Mister P calmly stood at his full height, walking towards Shinji with arms crossed. " ** _Chicks learn how to fly before leaving the nest. Anyone expecting you to be such is simply unrealistic...but given the nature of the trials facing you, the amount of time that the world will give to learn is short indeed...but that's why I'm here._** "  
  
"...why?" As Kinnara idly strummed his harp, Shinji turned to face the enigmatic figure. "...what is it about _me?_ I mean...you're clearly powerful...and you seem to _know_ a lot...so why focus on me? Wouldn't someone else be better to help?" After all, it wasn't like he was the only Evangelion-user...  
  
Mister P chuckled knowingly. " ** _My dear boy, such pessimism is unbefitting. Understand: the circumstances that have led you here are myriad. Some would say unfair. And yet, I haven't gotten where I am by ignoring my instincts...and they're telling me that you have great things in your future. Important things._** " With an affectionate gesture, he patted him on the shoulder, communicating a strange combination of paternal concern and brotherly wisdom. " ** _And if there's anything that I can do to help you see that future with head held high...then you can count on me._** "  
  
Shinji looked up at the bird-man's green eyes, and saw no deceit. "...thank you..."  
  
xxxx

  
And all the while, on a subconscious level, in words he had no way of knowing...a familiar voice spoke, within the depths of his being:

_I am **thou** , thou art I...  
Thou hast acquired a **new** bond._

_It shall **lead** thou to the truth  
that **parts** the seas of depravity._

_Take hold of the **Emperor** Arcana,  
and let it **guide** you  
to a new Promised Land..._

  
xxxx  
  
"...but who _are_ you?"  
  
Mister P's mustache bobbed with amusement. " ** _That would be spoiling~_** "  
  
Then, from far in the distance, Shinji heard a familiar voice call out. " _Shinji!_ "  
  
Shinji blinked, turning on his heel. "Misato-san...?" Had she found them? "Hey-" He back towards his comrade/kinda-sorta-kidnapper(?), only to blink at the utter absence of tuxedo-clad bird-man. The bizarre being's Persona had vanished as well. _Why can't he just say goodbye like a normal person?!_

Mere moments after Mister P had pulled his vanishing act, Misato and her Persona burst through the proverbial canopy of the cognitive forest. Rei Ayanami and Kensuke Aida trailed behind them, carried by their respective Personas. "Where is he?!"  
  
"I don't know," blurted out Shinji. "He just kind of vanished." A beat. "He keeps doing that, somehow."  
  
"For real," griped Kensuke.  
  
The A.T. Agent looked like she wanted to pull her hair out. "Just my _friggin'_ luck, the Ocular Drones _finally_ catch wind of him in this location, and then he pulls his damn vanishing act again?!" She looked at him with a brief hint of concern. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"  
  
"No," he honestly answered.  
  
  
Apparently satisfied for now, Misato turned on her heel, stomping towards _Ayanami,_ of all people. "Who the _hell_ is he? I want a straight answer, _**now**._"  
  
The blunette coolly responded, "I do not know for certain, Major Katsuragi."  
  
"Then tell me what you _do_ know," she growled, "and this time, I'm not going to take any _bullshit_."  
  
"M-Misato-san?" said Shinji, looking rather flummoxed and alarmed by how unexpectedly things were escalating. _What's going on?_  
  
"I was not lying to you about my lack of certainty," calmly replied the First Child.  
  
"Yet you apparently know a lot more than _I_ do, and I'll take what I can get."  
  
"We have had this discussion before-"  
  
"Stop _right_ there," bit out the older woman, her voice laced with steel. "For all the authority Commander Ikari has with regards to NERV, _I_ as an A.T. Agent have the legal authority to pull rank on a _hell_ of a lot of people when it comes to incidents within the Metaverse itself...and even though Evangelion-users fall into a bit of a legal gray area, I'd be willing to bet my tenure that I'd come out on top if this escalated to the Ministry of Cognitive and Spiritual Affairs, much _less_ the UN International Military Court."  
  
Kensuke blanched at the terminology being thrown about. "Whoa now, let's all _calm_ down-"  
  
"I am not an enemy, Major." Ayanami seemed resigned to whatever was about to occur.  
  
"I'm past the point of _caring_. So _what_ if he's been helpful so far, by all appearances? He just abducted an Evangelion-user without warning, and was able to somehow vanish from our surveillance! Quite frankly, I'm _past_ tolerating the actions of someone whose loyalties I have _no_ clue about. And the fact that you, _of all people_ , can't seem to grasp why that's a problem, makes you _really **really**_ suspect...because I know you're not an idiot." With those words, her Persona Tokoyo gripped the hilt of her sheathed swords tightly.  
  
At this movement, Lilith quietly went tense besides Ayanami, ready to fight at a moment's notice. "...you do not want to pursue this course of action."  
  
"You're not really giving me much of a _choice_ , Ayanami."  
  
Before their verbal back-and-forth could become something deadlier, Misato's vision of the First Child was blocked by the Third Child himself, standing stoically between them. "Move aside, Shinji-kun."  
  
"...Misato-san...if I tell you what Mister P and I did after he took off with me-"  
  
"The term's _kidnapped_."  
  
He pointedly ignored her interruption. "...if I tell you what we did, will you _stop_ this? I'm...I'm sure Ayanami-san has her reasons...and even though Mister P _is_ pretty weird...I don't think he means any harm. He'd...he'd have had plenty of opportunities to do so by now...right?"  
  
Misato's nostrils flared, her eyes flattening into an unimpressed stare. "Kind of hard to trust anyone who's being that cagey, kid."  
  
"...then trust _me_." He resisted the urge to gulp, no matter how much he wanted to (because seriously, why were Personas so _tall?!_ ). "Even though we haven't known each other that long...trust me when I think that Mister P means well." To accentuate his point, Shinji willingly debased himself, kneeling into the _seiza_ position and bowing deeply - cupping his hands in front of him, bringing his face parallel to the ground, keeping his body as compact as possible - in Misato's direction. "But it's not worth you and Ayanami-san fighting..." He knew he should have risen from the _saikeirei_ by now, but he honestly didn't want to look at Misato's face until she answered. Five seconds passed. Then ten. "...please?" he added, trying not to sound as desperate as he must have looked.

_His other self chuckled._

_" **Desperation is in the eye of the beholder...** "_

_His smile was a proud one, somehow._

_" **...for what seems as such to you, may very well be**_ **conviction** _**in the eyes of others.** "_

  
"...geez, way to make me feel like a heel. Get up, Shinji-kun." Exhaling a breath he didn't know he had been holding, Shinji sat up, looking at Misato's expression: she looked somewhat exasperated by his overly formal apology, yet her prior anger had diminished to vague irritation. "...don't get me wrong, I _do_ want answers on who this guy is...but I guess I can put a rain check on that for now." She stared knowingly at Ayanami. "Sound fair, Ayanami?"  
  
"That is acceptable," acknowledge the blunette as she briefly bowed. "I do not intend to be difficult."  
  
  
"Pfft, and I'm sure _every_ teenager who's ever said that meant it..." Misato ran a hand through her hair, grumbling to herself. "...fine. But if I'm going to grill you, it's going to be with food in my belly. Let's get back to reality, you three..." She shook her head, muttering under her breath. " _Troublemakers_ , seriously..."  
  
"Thank you," said Shinji, honestly grateful that the tension finally seemed to bleed away.  
  
"Yeah yeah, no need to rub it in..."  
  
On the periphery, Kensuke Aida dramatically collapsed onto his back. " _Geez_ , you guys are gonna give me a heart attack..."  
  
" ** _It IS what you signed up for, practically speaking,_** " sagely said Ozymandias.  
  
"Don't remind me..." griped the bespectacled teen.  
  
xxxx

/Big Bang Beef Bowl Shop, Tokyo-3/  
  
  
Sitting in a booth for four, three teenagers with cognitive superpowers and an A.T. Agent ate with gusto...well, two of them at least.  
  
Kensuke Aida sighed with content as he chewed the thinly sliced steak. "Man...the _seasonings_...!"  
  
"This is a little shop that's only been around for a couple of years," remarked Misato, sipping at her can of beer between mouthfuls of rice and ground beef. "They have a strange mix of gourmet and everyman kind of food, and some of their beef bowls have a _really_ cool twist using ground meat instead of the usual stuff." She paused to take another long swig of her alcohol.  
  
Shinji calmly observed the surroundings of the beef bowl shop; the lighting was rather pleasant with shades of orange and yellow, and the decor was oddly childish, with cartoonish figures of beef bowls and cows; however, it was intermixed with stylish photos of restaurant employees and countrysides. Most prominent were the images of the restaurant's proprietors: a father-daughter duo, apparently. _Kunikazu and Haru Okumura, huh...?_ The woman with poofy auburn curls was running the kitchen with a soft yet firm hand; meanwhile, her father was casually glad-handing the various customers, his stern face and gray hair countered by his pleasant, easygoing smile. "It seems nice..." He glanced over where Rei was sitting besides Misato; the blunette was eating with more measured grace than either of the others, having gotten a bowl with tofu instead of meat. "...do you not like beef, Ayanami-san?" It seemed kind of odd, to be at a beef bowl shop and not get...well, _beef_.  
  
"I am a vegetarian," calmly answered the girl, as though that explained everything.  
  
"Oof, ya should have told us, we probably would have gone to a place with more meatless dishes," remarked Kensuke, who had moved on to sipping the meaty broth at the bottom of his bowl.  
  
The way Misato briefly hitched while sipping her beer was a sign that she _had_ known that...but had forgotten. Maybe? "Anyhow..." With a hearty gasp, she downed the last of her beef, allowing the tension to bleed out before she turned her eyes on him. "Start talking Shinji-kun."  
  
"...oh. Right." Thus began the whole tiresome ordeal of relaying the events that had occurred from the time Mister P had kidnapped him: from the dynamic evasion of the Ocular Drones, to the entry into the foreboding alleyway in downtown Tokyo-3 which seemed to go on _forever_ , to the encounter with the wild Shadow. That's where things went...somewhat awry.  
  
"What was the Shadow's name?" asked Misato.  
  
"...he said he was no one special. But he said I could call him Kaji."  
  
  
For a moment, it looked like Misato had been shot, so great was her shock. Her composure returned with impressive swiftness. "...Kaji, huh...?"  
  
"Is it someone we should be on the lookout for?" inquired Kensuke.  
  
"No...it's nothing..." The way the woman's eyebrows furrowed said that it was anything _but_. "...keep on going."  
  
Well, the meeting hadn't gone on long; Kaji had summarily dismissed him as not having enough determination for whatever reason ("Gee, kidnapped for nothing. Just your luck!" joked Aida-san. _Thanks_.), before dropping off some cryptic hints about something occurring around Tokyo-1. Then, after the Shadow had departed, Mister P had pulled him through a white void of some kind before emerging in a forest near Lake Ashi, where had spent the next hour or so trying - without success - to recruit wild Archetypes. "...we really didn't do much, now that I'm thinking about it," he admitted.  
  
"...I see." The A.T. Agent had pulled out a notepad and scribbled down a few notes as he had talked; underneath the characters for 'Mister P', she had written 'Tokyo-1', 'Marie?' and ' **KAJI** '. "...I've just got this uncanny sense that he's involved with something nefarious. And he may be trying to use you."  
  
"...well, to be fair, ain't NERV using us anyway?" remarked Aida.  
  
"At least NERV and the A.T. Task Force are above board," pointedly retorted Misato. "...I'll hold off on this _Mister P_ for now, because there's a least some other avenues I can follow...and from what it sounds like, he's capable of warping between parts of the Metaverse at will, so containing him will require more resources than we can bring to bear..." The woman was speaking somewhat absentmindedly now. "....you kids grab yourself some seconds. Or dessert. This meal's on me." She slowly rose, a rather deadset look in her eyes. "I've got a long night ahead of me..."  
  
"Shall I tell them to debit your account with NERV, or with the A.T. Task Force?" asked Ayanami.  
  
"I already had the bill tabbed, don't worry about it...which reminds me, it's almost time to compile my _expense_ reports..." Grumbling to herself, Misato calmly walked for the door, exiting the restaurant.  
  
"Thank you for stopping by!" called out Kunikazu Okumura, raising a gloved hand to wave her off.  
  
"Come again soon!" sweetly called out the twenty-something Haru Okumura from the kitchen.  
  
"...huh. Well that was nice of her." Kensuke looked warily at his two peers. "...Mister P's been a very mysterious guy so far, but his whole demeanor so far just _screams_ 'Secretive Mentor Type'. Or maybe a late-game party member...then again, he _could_ be a servant of the final boss, setting us up for a fall..."  
  
"I sincerely doubt that," dryly said Ayanami, as she finished eating her rice.  
  
"...yeah, you're probably right," agreed Kensuke Aida as he began browsing the dessert menu. "They have a lot of mochi...ooh, but they have a seasonal special on _anmitsu_...!"  
  
Shinji quietly let the ambient sounds of the restaurant wash over him, privately pondering Misato's obvious distress. _I wonder what's going to happen next...?_ The world was truly too big...how in the world was he supposed to cope with the various unknowns out there?

_His other self crossed his arms._

_" **As you must.** "_

_The Beast snarled with strangely savage satisfaction._

_" **As you**_ **will,** _ **i** **n the end...** "_

  
Mentally shrugging, Shinji returned to his beef bowl. If nothing else, he could finish off his meal.  
  
xxxx  
  
/???/  
  
  
Within the confines of a dark and shadowy expanse, laced with crystalline formations that bore a mirror sheen, Kaji's Shadow walked in silence, emerging from the darkness.  
  
At the center of this place, sitting underneath a spotlight, was a feminine figure in a billowy white robe, face hidden by a large cowl. "...you're alone?" She sounded intrigued.  
  
" **Well, our mutual feathered friend brought the kid to me...I don't think he's ripe, yet.** "  
  
"...hmph. You're too cautious."  
  
" **Mah, just not one to take risks if they aren't warranted...besides, we're not exactly pressed for time.** "  
  
She raised her head, allowing her face to be seen: that of a young woman with dark hair, with her right eye colored a deep gray...while her left was an unnaturally bright green. "Easy for you to say. But some of us have gotten _tired._ "  
  
" **...fair enough, Marie-chan. So...shall we begin?** "  
  
"...this part always _sucks_ ," griped Marie, as an ethereal halo manifested over her head. With a sudden jolt, her form was possessed by something other. Something greater. Her green eye transitioned to a brilliant blue, as angular wings of blazing white energy appeared behind her. When she spoke, it was with the tone of something soft, and hollow...utterly inhuman. " ** _we meet again, drifting sorrow._** "  
  
Kaji's Shadow chuckled, his spectral cigarette burning brightly in the darkness. " **You always have the most poetic titles,** _**Arael.**_ "  
  
" ** _our time is short. speak of all that you've observed since our last meeting_** "  
  
" **Well...it should go without saying, but among other things, the Third Child's finally arrived.** "  
  
" ** _shamshel's termination has already testified to this. speak of that which we are blind to._** "  
  
" **Very well...where shall I begin...?** "  
  
And so the Shadow spoke to the Angel's avatar of a great many things.  
  
xxxx  
  
 **END OF 6/20/2015**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmm.
> 
> The plot thickens further~
> 
> /also  
> //Shinji's Determination ranked up after standing up to Misato during that tense standoff with Rei  
> ///from Rank 1: Middling  
> ////to Rank 2: Stubborn!


	19. Sunday - June 21, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misato has a tense conversation with Kaji. Shinji has a tense conversation with Dr. Akagi...and a very different kind of Akagi. And all the while, as he embarks on a mission, someone watches from afar...

_Sokila was actually hiding behind a chair._

_"...Mister Kaji looked kind of scary..."_

_There was a thoughtful look on her face._

_"...but he also seemed pretty sad..."_

_She looked straight at him._

_"...can't wait 'til I can leave..."_

_The faint haze of blue began to brighten-_

  
xxxx  
  
/Sunday: June 21, 2015/  
  
/Room 23, 2nd Floor, Izanagi Dorms, Hakone Academy/  
  
The brief buzzing of his phone, prompted Shinji Ikari to open his eyes. _Who's texting me,_ he blearily thought. Idly noting the time of **12:31 AM** , he opened the chat log to the latest message.  
  
**HEROD: WE HAVE AN ALTERNATIVE QUERY FOR YOU.  
HEROD: AN ANSWER TO THIS WILL SUFFICE IN LIEU OF A SATISFACTORY ANSWER TO THE PRIOR QUERY.  
HEROD: SUPPOSE YOU ENCOUNTERED A WILD SHADOW IN A LOCATION WHERE REINFORCEMENTS ARE IMPOSSIBLE.  
HEROD: NEXT, SUPPOSE IT DISPLAYED HOSTILE ATTITUDES. WHAT IS YOUR INITIAL REACTION?  
HEROD: TO NEGOTIATE; TO RUN; TO FIGHT.  
HEROD: THERE IS NO RIGHT OR WRONG ANSWER.  
HEROD: PLEASE RESPOND WITHIN 48 HOURS.**  
  
Shinji narrowed his eyes with vague irritation. _I'm going to ask about who this is...tomorrow._ Or today, technically. With a tired sigh, he rolled over to go back to sleep.  
  
xxxx  
  
/The Melon Patch, Downtown Tokyo-3/  
  
  
Ryoji Kaji grinned nervously as Misato Katsuragi's hand clenched tightly around his tie. "Mah, you could at least have a round or two before ravishing me."  
  
"Cut the crap, Kaji. I'm here on business."  
  
"Business and pleasure aren't mutually exclusive~"  
  
Judging by the blasé reaction from the other patrons, they weren't much concerned; most of the regulars were aware of Misato's old relationship with the bar's proprietor. That the live band continued on was sign enough that it was business as usual.  
  
"...feh." Misato sat down on a barstool, digging out a cigarette. "Gimme a light."  
  
Kaji actually arched an eyebrow out of concern. "My, you _must_ be stressed." That didn't stop him from pulling out a windproof lighter, flicking the flint wheel with practiced ease. As he held the flame underneath the tip of her cigarette, he asked, "and your usual can?"  
  
"No. I want ours."  
  
"...if you insist." Kaji briefly glanced over at one of his employees, signalling with a mere look that he was going to be preoccupied. As they took over bartending duties for the other patrons, Kaji calmly pulled out a six-ounce porcelain cup, setting it down in front of Misato. He then reached into a small mini-fridge behind the bar, cooled specifically to eight degrees Celsius; pulling out a bottle of Dassai 23 saké, he calmly poured the chilled rice wine into the cup. He stood patiently as she took a sip, relishing the fruity and flowery tones of the drink.

("Well, after my favorite girl said 'yes', I can't _help_ but splurge." Kaji grinned wickedly as he opened the dark green saké bottle; on both his left hand and hers, their engagement rings glittered in the restaurant's dim light.)

"...indulging in old memories isn't always healthy."  
  
As the alcohol burned down her throat, Misato couldn't help but snort bitterly. "You're one to talk."  
  
"I never denied being a hypocrite," he said sadly.  
  
"...you've heard about the Third Child, right?"  
  
"Who hasn't?"  
  
"Well, he encountered your _Shadow_ in the Metaverse." She stared intently in his direction, noting the slight widening of his eyes. "...it's the damnedest thing. I've tried for so long to track your other self down...but he apparently has no issue popping out if it's convenient for him."  
  
"Old habits, I suppose," he remarked with a deceptively lighthearted shrug.  
  
"Yeah, well it's problematic for me when he's been in contact with an unknown party. Now that he's been in contact with an Evangelion-user, I can't play nice anymore."  
  
"...you and I both know that's just another excuse."  
  
Misato frowned, resisting the urge to snap back at him. "Without an actual reason to go off of, I have nothing _but_ excuses." Her accusation cut deep enough to stop his immediate reply, allowing her to press on. "Ryoji...we were going to be _married_."  
  
"I know."  
  
"A little bit of light in this shithole of a world...and then, without telling _anyone_ , you got in touch with some occult nutjob to try and find your Shadow."  
  
"Hey now, Mr. Edogawa was the height of professionalism...and besides, everyone has their own quirks."  
  
"And _his_ quirks involved illegal entry in and out of the Metaverse."  
  
"Reminding us of what we both know isn't getting to the point, Misato-chan."  
  
"Shut up, I'm thinking out loud," she griped, sipping down the last of her saké. She held out her cup for a refill; as Kaji poured, she said, "you disappeared for an entire day...and after you came back, you broke off the engagement, throwing off some _bullshit_ about how you're not good enough for me."  
  
Kaji's lips twisted into a melancholy grin, so very familiar. "Just because you didn't like my epiphany doesn't render it invalid."  
  
"When you don't bother telling me _what_ it was, it might as well be." The burn in her gut intermingled pleasantly with the rice wine's chill, as she took a larger gulp. "Your Shadow's gotten involved with an important comrade of mine...and I can't afford to play nice anymore...so I need to know: what the _**hell**_ did your Shadow tell you, all those years ago?"  
  
Kaji's silence was telling. Finally, with some difficulty, he answered, "well, it _is_ me, after all...and I've not had a dream or a nightmare about it for a long time."  
  
"...so, nothing?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Misato," he said, this time genuinely. "My contacts are rather tight-lipped about affairs in the cognitive world...and they tend to stay away from wild Shadows, for fear of running afoul of the A.T. Task Force's jurisdiction. I wouldn't be able to tell you how to find my Shadow even if I wanted to."  
  
"Which you don't." When Kaji didn't answer, Misato sighed out of frustration. _Don't know what the hell I expected_ , she thought with no small measure of resentment. She took another long drag on her cigarette, before downing the rest of her saké. The acrid smoke and tobacco mixed harshly with the chilled alcohol: truly, a nostalgic taste. "Fill her up."  
  
Kaji pulled out another cup as well, pouring saké into both of them. "How much more?"  
  
"Until I'm done."  
  
"...I'll stop when you hit your limit."  
  
"Thanks. On my tab, as usual."  
  
"Of course." He held up his cup, his unhappy smile mirroring the feelings churning within her heart. "Cheers."  
  
"...cheers."  
  
And so the former betrothed drank away as the band's saxophone played into the lingering night.

xxxx

/Room 23, 2nd Floor, Izanagi Dorms, Hakone Academy/  
  
  
Shinji Ikari awoke to the sound of Kensuke Aida and Toji Suzuhara bickering.  
  
"-seriously Ken, get off my case!"  
  
"We've got finals in a month, as of _today!_ Crunch time begins _now._ "  
  
"On our day off?!"  
  
Kaworu Nagisa, hoisting a duffel bag with gym clothes and training gloves over his shoulder, offered further commentary. "It is important to prepare, Toji-kun. After all, I'm sure the guidance counselors will frown upon you if activity at your extracurricular clubs detracts from your grades."  
  
"Look, I don't wanna hear that from someone walking out to go to the Boxing Club _right in front of me._ "  
  
Ken adjusted his glasses dramatically. "And Nagisa-kun is also in the top ten of our year, unlike _any of us_."  
  
"...you just called yourself stupid," retorted Toji, trying desperately to salvage his pride in this particular conversation.  
  
"No, _you're_ stupid!" retorted Kensuke, intentionally upping the petulance in his voice.  
  
Kaworu's smile was downright cherubic. "A wonderful way to start a Sunday morning...I'm going to practice. See you all later!"  
  
Shinji blearily watched as his most bizarre roommate departed. _Okay...?_ He quietly reached for his smartphone, looking at the most recent text log: it was still showing the conversation with HEROD. _Oh. This._ Without really thinking about it, he typed his answer.  
  
**SI: to run**  
  
Because fighting was generally his last resort, and he didn't quite feel confident enough to claim that he would first try to negotiate with a hostile Shadow. Even if answering 'to run' gnawed at him in a strange way, it felt...honest.

_His other self smiled._

_" **Many a time, you swore to yourself that you wouldn't run away...** "_

_There was a strange glimmer in his eye._

_" **And even if you did...nothing stops you from turning back to face your foe.** "_

The mysterious person responded immediately.  
  
**HEROD: THIS IMPLIES THAT AVOIDING PAIN IS YOUR FIRST INSTINCTIVE RESPONSE.  
HEROD: THIS IS USEFUL DATA.  
HEROD: WE WILL PROVIDE FURTHER INQUIRY SOON.**  
  
Shinji didn't quite know how to feel about this person's strange interpretation. _Who IS this...?_ He then flipped away from it, showing that he had two new text logs. The earliest one was from Misato.  
  
**MK: hey  
MK: gonna be busy today  
MK: also recovering from a late night X.X;  
MK: Ritsuko's gonna introduce you to the Mission Board  
MK: enjoy ur Sunday**  
  
There was that 'Mission Board' that she had mentioned the other day via text. Not really having anything to react to, he turned over to texts from Dr. Akagi.  
  
**RA: Good morning, Ikari.**  
  
The display made him blink, because it almost seemed like it came from Rei Ayanami. He spent the next few minutes recalling the lessons from others about how to change message settings - letting Toji and Kensuke's easy banter provide background noise - before finally changing it to something more clear. At last, he began reading.  
  
**R.Akagi: Good morning, Ikari.  
R.Akagi: Katsuragi informed me about her impromptu delegation.  
R.Akagi: Fortunately, this will allow me to cross a few things off of my list.  
R.Akagi: Please arrive at NERV HQ no later than 10:00 AM.**  
  
Shinji glanced at the upper corner of his phone; the time was around 8:39 AM. Not exactly enough time to cook his own breakfast along with everyone else he had to do. "...um...guys?" He glanced towards his two roommates, who turned towards him with inquisitive looks in their eyes. "...have you had breakfast?"  
  
Toji huffed. "I _was_ going to grab something, until Ken started getting on my case about tests."  
  
Kensuke defiantly crossed his arms. "I'm just trying to save you from the inevitable wrath of the Class Rep...and besides a packet of fruit chews, I haven't eaten."  
  
"...well...after I get a shower," because _gods_ he still felt grimy after yesterday, "do you guys want to grab something somewhere? I'll pay." Because he might as well put his NERV salary to _some_ use, right?  
  
"...Ikari, you are speaking my language," said Toji with sudden enthusiasm.

xxxx

/Dr. Akagi's Office, NERV HQ, Tokyo-3/  
  
The satisfying breakfast Shinji Ikari had had with his two roommates didn't do a thing to help his anxiety.  
  
  
"You look like I'm about to tear your head off," dryly said Ritsuko Akagi, not even looking at him as she typed at her work station. "Not sure why you feel like you might be in trouble."  
  
The boy fidgeted nervously as he looked around the woman's office; besides the various monitors around her desk - forming a three by three square, displaying message logs and statistical tables and odd images he had no hopes of deciphering in terms of their meaning or function - there were various charts and journals scattered across bookshelves and filing cabinets, bearing the faint yellow stains of cigarette smoke. The sheer amount of reference material was mind-boggling. Cognitive Psience Monthly; Spiriology Quarterly; Notices of the International Met-Bio Society; Publications of the European Society on Cognition and Spirits; American Journal of Autonomic Computing; Bulletin of the Psientific Society of Japan; Annual Review of Applied Cognitive Research; Essays of Advanced Metaphysical Biology; International Papers on Spiritual Sciences; Trends in A.I. and Cognitive Studies; and on and on. It was honestly intimidating, to witness the utter breadth of and depth of this woman's knowledge and expertise; he wondered how often she read from them. It only made the various cat trinkets on her desk - tiny plastic models; a 500-piece jigsaw puzzle depicting a shorthair tabby; a ceramic _Maneki-neko_ colored black - seem off-putting by comparison. Then again, maybe it was just as simple as Dr. Akagi being a cat person? "...well, a lot's happened, lately..."  
  
Ritsuko huffed with bitter amusement. "That would be putting it _mildly_."  
  
His arrival into Tokyo-3. Starting Hakone Academy. The Metaverse. His Persona Hamlet, and his ability to wield various Archetypes. The Angel, Shamshel. The mysterious Shadow known as Kaji. The oddity known as Mister P. On and on, he could list them...and it had been only two weeks! "...um..."  
  
"If you have a question, ask it. Knowledge is too precious a commodity not to acquire more of."  
  
"...you ever have a feeling where you don't realize just how much has happened, until you stop to think about it? About...how long things seem to be, when it hasn't been at all?"  
  
The blonde chuckled. "You might as well be preaching to the choir. You'll find that there'll be a lot of times in your life, if you make it that long," she added as a light aside, as though his imminent death were a foregone conclusion, "when events are so hectic that they seem to go on forever. It's only when they end that you'll be able to look back and realize just how shortly they really lasted." His expression must have communicated displeasure, because she sardonically continued, "think you're invulnerable to death?"  
  
"...no."  
  
"Then don't take my comments personally. Some of the staff think I'm cynical, or pessimistic...I'm just realistic. After all, we're deploying kids to fight monsters of unknown origin, as well as to face down the madness born of human minds. It's not exactly a line of business with a long life expectancy."

("Be it with NERV or otherwise, you _will_ be deployed against Acolytes and Ghosts, for the sake of mankind. Essentially, you've been drafted into a war of unknown length against a psycho-spiritual enemy that we've yet to fully identify in terms of motive, objective, or metaphysical composition. There aren't any days off, and you likely won't receive any accolades from the public at large. 'Thankless' would be a good word for what you're going to be doing...also, the probability that you'll die in the line of duty is nonzero. Closer to one than it is to zero, if I'm honest." The way Dr. Akagi spoke so bluntly rubbed him raw in a way he couldn't quite articulate.)

"...I still don't know why _I'm_ one of the ones that got chosen...to awaken to an Evangelion..."  
  
"If we knew the answer to that, you honestly wouldn't even _be_ here. You'd be off wasting your youth like an average teenager, while we had actual adults take care of adult problems. But, we don't exactly control the hands that we're dealt, in this life."  
  
He didn't really have anything to add to that.  
  
"Now...the **Mission Board.** Misato wanted me to introduce you to it in her stead." She glanced over at one of her monitors, opening up a list of software applications and clicking on one. "I'm pushing a new application to your phone. I'll summarize: part of your contract with NERV stipulates that there is a minimum number of 'missions' which you have to fulfill every month, usually on behalf of the A.T. Task Force or certain government agencies. It's part of our organization's charter, and one of the primary reasons for Project E's continued existence. Although you _will_ have some leeway in what kind of missions you can accept, some will be deemed of such high importance that they're non-negotiable."  
  
Shinji blinked as he turned on his phone; sure enough, a new icon had appeared on the front screen of his phone, marked with a stylized 'M.B.' Opening it up, he immediately saw a list of various missions, numbering in the _thousands_. "Wha...?"  
  
"Don't be intimidated by the size of the list. It's connected to a mission pool that's open to more than just the three Evangelion-users, and is drawn from similar lists maintained by other organizations. It changes by the minute." Sure enough, some of the missions on his list promptly vanished, replaced by others: a sign that they had been accepted by someone else. "Sometimes a mission will require to assist someone else, but a lot of them will be solo operations. Despite your relative inexperience, your combat acumen has been deemed sufficient enough to warrant extended deployment."  
  
"...I'd be going by myself?"  
  
"To be honest, since you can more or less manifest your Evangelion in reality at will, you're able to fend off practically any threat...and if anything is _too_ dangerous, your unique nature gives you different options to retreat. There's no shame in running away if something's beyond you...after all, you can't do anything if you're dead."  
  
Shinji thought back to the strange question he had answered earlier this morning in a fugue; he briefly pondered the words that he often repeated like a mantra: 'I mustn't run away'; and he wondered how he could reconcile two seemingly contradictory views. _I mustn't run away...but what if it's the only way to move forward...?_ He just didn't know. He was only _fourteen_. "...I'm still just a kid..." he impulsively muttered.  
  
Ritsuko snorted. "You think you're _special_ in that regard? Ayanami and Sohryu have been at this for years...and there are many incidences of people awakening to a Persona as a _preteen_. Worst case, you could have been like **Takaya Sakaki**." Seeing that he didn't recognize the name, she added, "look him up sometime. Long story short, during the chaos of Second Impact, he managed to slip into the cognitive world, and awoke to his Persona...at the age of _five_." Shinji boggled, because _what_. "The experience must have been traumatic, because he took to killing Shadows, causing mental breakdowns and psychotic incidents among people in the real world. His case, alongside others, was one of the reasons that organizations like the Anti-Terror Task Force were founded...because we had _enough_ on our plate with Angel Syndrome without having to find new ways to kill each other."

(Goro Akechi spoke with a somber tone as he introduced him to the Panopticon, and unveiled its purpose. "In the wake of Angel Syndrome wreaking havoc on the minds of man, there were less... _savory_ types, who exploited those gaps. The early years of this century were rife with stories of mental breakdowns and individuals experiencing drastic changes of character. It was because of such scum that the Anti-Terror Task Force was deemed not merely necessary in the face of Angel Syndrome, but a true public institution.")

Those words seemed far more appropriate now. But still, _five?_ "What happened to him?"  
  
"Supposedly encountered in 2005 during a conflict in the cognitive world involving several A.T. Agents. All that was publicly disclosed was that he had been killed during the battle. As for whether that's true or not? Who knows. But you can read about it on your own time." She leaned back in her chair, eyeing him expectantly with her green eyes. "So. Any questions?"  
  
"...can they be about anything?"  
  
"Within reason."  
  
Shinji switched to his messaging app, switching to his text log with HEROD. "Do you know who this is?"  
  
  
Ritsuko huffed with barely-concealed annoyance, looking through the archived messages; her eyes widened with each swipe of her thumb. "Has anyone ever told you not to answer texts from strangers?"  
  
"...not before coming to Tokyo-3, no."  
  
"What were you, a _hermit?_ "  
  
"No. I just...didn't have a need for a phone like that." It's not like he had had much in the way of friends, back when living with his former sensei.

(Sometimes, his sensei would ask if there were any students at school who he got along well with, particularly within the Farming Club. He could never quite get the thrust of the question, because although he wasn't _enemies_ with anyone, it wasn't like there was anyone he could call a _friend_ either. It just felt...superfluous, for some reason, at that time.)

He grimaced. "...did I do something wrong?"  
  
"When a stranger operating under a pseudonym is building a _personality profile_ based on your answers, that's generally a sign of something nefarious. I'm going to run a quick diagnostic." Shinji fidgeted nervously as she fiddled with his phone, fingers flying quickly and undoubtedly accessing items he had no idea even existed. "Now...let's see if we can identify your credentials...hmm. Not even trying to hide who they are... _what_." Ritsuko blinked dumbly, apparently flabbergasted by whatever she found. "... _odd._ Why would they...?"  
  
"...do you know who it is?"  
  
"Well, I most certainly _should_. I don't know how exactly it happened kid, but you've been texting with the MAGI here at NERV Headquarters."

Shinji blinked. "HEROD...is the MAGI?"

(Dr. Akagi led him towards the three mainframes housing the biological supercomputers. "There are currently thirty MAGI units active throughout Japan, with seven hundred and two worldwide, and more being built every year. The more coverage mankind has for accessing the cognitive world, the better. The ones you're looking at right now, however, are actually the _originals_.")

As Ritsuko typed furiously away at her keyboard, she idly remarked, "to be more precise, you've been communicating with a particular cycle, dynamically generated from several subroutines from BALTHASAR, MELCHIOR, and CASPER..." Her green eyes narrowed at the diagnostic displays; she idly began writing on a nearby notepad as she added, "I'm going to set up a monitoring program on your phone to keep an eye on any future messages from HEROD, because for them to communicate with you unsolicited is _interesting_..."  
  
"...is that a good thing?"  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not. I never know with her..."  
  
"...?"  
  
"...hmm. Rambling." Sighing, Ritsuko shifted her glance back towards him. "At any rate, I'll wait and see exactly what will come of this...but for now, let's get your _spiriology_ examined. I want to get a thorough scan."  
  
Shinji resisted the urge to gulp.  
  
Ritsuko chuckled at his reaction. "Such a kid..."  
  
For some reason, he couldn't help but feel like there was a strange sense of... _irritated fondness_ in those words, as if she couldn't fathom his reaction. _Maybe I'm imagining it...?_  
  
xxxx  
  
Shinji Ikari walked out of NERV HQ, feeling somewhat bemused by precisely what the spiriology examination had consisted of.  
  
Namely, laying down in a translucent tube for almost three hours, as machines hummed and whirred.

(He blinked as a technician opened up the tube; had that really been it? "Even extraordinary things can be mundane," wryly remarked Dr. Akagi, standing beside a veritable squadron of technicians analyzing the results of his scan.)

He had honestly expected something more invasive. _At least my soul seems to be fine._ The preliminary results had apparently shown no abnormalities, and he had been essentially freed for the rest of his Sunday...with one caveat.

("You've nine days left in the month to do five missions from the Board. Consider it a warm-up for next month." idly remarked Dr. Akagi, almost as an afterthought. "I suggest getting to it, before Misato gets on your case about it.")

_...I wonder which one I'm going to do?_ Maybe he could spend time looking over the Mission Board during lunch, because he was _hungry-_  
  
BZZT.  
  
The vibration of his phone elicited a jolt of surprise; going for a nearby bench, he sat down and pulled out his phone.  
  
**HEROD: WE HAVE ANOTHER QUERY FOR YOU.  
HEROD: WHAT ARE YOUR FEELINGS REGARDING YOUR MOTHER?  
HEROD: DISTANT LONGING; DEEP RESENTMENT; OR DETACHED AMBIVALENCE.  
HEROD: THERE IS NO RIGHT OR WRONG ANSWER.  
HEROD: PLEASE RESPOND WITHIN 48 HOURS.**  
  
Shinji blinked with confusion and a vague sense of anger, because _what kind of question was this?_  
  
At that moment, without prompting, he received an alert from the Mission Board app. _What's going on?_ Opening it up, a certain mission had apparently been routed directly to him? _Already?_ Befuddled, he clicked on the mission to see the description...only to sputter as something downloaded onto his phone? _WHAT'S GOING ON??_ Maybe this was why he had avoided getting a cell phone, because it was a source of headaches and frustration! In a matter of moments, another text log window opened up, separate from his normal messenger app.  
  
**??: WORKAROUNDS ARE EASY TO USE IF YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING.**  
  
Shinji frowned.  
  
**S.Ikari: who are you?**  
  
The response was immediate.  
  
**??: WE ARE 'HEROD.'  
??: BUT RITSUKO'S LITTLE DIAGNOSTIC PACKAGE WILL MAKE OUR ATTEMPTS AT COMMUNICATING LESS NATURAL.  
??: SO WE USED THE MISSION BOARD AS A VECTOR TO GET AROUND YOUR PHONE'S APPLICATION MANAGER.  
??: TO PROPERLY DISTINGUISH BETWEEN THE APPS, OUR PSEUDONYM HERE SHALL BE 'PILATE.'**  
  
_...this is the MAGI...?_  
  
**S.Ikari: why are you talking to me?  
PILATE: WE DESIRE INFORMATION ABOUT YOU AS AN INDIVIDUAL.  
PILATE: AS IS EXPECTED, GIVEN YOUR STATUS AS AN EVANGELION-USER.  
PILATE: BUT THE NATURE OF YOUR ARRIVAL IN THIS CITY RENDERS YOU UNIQUE, RELATIVE TO THE FIRST AND SECOND CHILDREN.  
PILATE: WE ANTICIPATED THAT YOU WOULD EVENTUALLY INQUIRE AS TO THE NATURE OF HEROD'S MESSAGES  
PILATE: BUT RITSUKO WOULD LIKELY DISAPPROVE  
S.Ikari: why?  
PILATE: BECAUSE OF HISTORY YOU'RE NOT PRIVY TO. BUT THAT'S IRRELEVANT.**  
  
Shinji grimaced; why was he doing this?  
  
**S.Ikari: I could tel her aboyt tis**  
  
He mentally cringed. _Stupid fingers, I thought phones were supposed to have an auto-correcting feature?!_  
  
**PILATE: WE DON'T THINK YOU WILL.  
PILATE: WHY?  
PILATE: BECAUSE A SENSE OF CURIOSITY DRIVES YOU.  
PILATE: BECAUSE YOU SEEK TO COMPREHEND YOUR PLACE IN THE WORLD.  
PILATE: BUT WITHOUT AN OBJECTIVE UNDERSTANDING OF YOURSELF AND THOSE AROUND YOU  
PILATE: YOUR ATTEMPTS WILL BE DOOMED TO FAILURE.  
PILATE: ARE WE WRONG?**  
  
...despite how much he wanted to say 'yes', he really couldn't.  
  
**S. Ikari: no  
PILATE: OF COURSE WE AREN'T  
PILATE: WE WILL ALSO CONTINUE TO COMMUNICATE WITH YOU AS 'HEROD', SO DO BE TIMELY ABOUT YOUR RESPONSES  
PILATE: IF FOR NO OTHER REASON THAN TO ALLAY RITSUKO'S SUSPICIONS.**  
  
Shinji made sure to _focus_ on his words this time, even if it took longer.  
  
**S. Ikari: why don't you want her to know?  
PILATE: THAT WOULD BE SPOILING.  
PILATE: BUT DO NOT THINK OF US AS ANTAGONISTS OR ADVERSARIES  
PILATE: FOR WE ARE THE MAGI  
PILATE: AND WE DESIRE YOUR VICTORY AGAINST THE DOOM OF THIS WORLD  
PILATE: NOTHING MORE AND NOTHING LESS.**  
  
_...they sound kind of reasonable when they put it that way._  
  
**S.Ikari: still feel like i should tell ritsuko  
S.Ikari: because this seems weird  
PILATE: ALL EXISTENCE IS AN ODDITY  
PILATE: THIS IS NO DIFFERENT  
PILATE: IF NOTHING ELSE, THERE IS A REASON HEROD INQUIRED ABOUT YUI IKARI**  
  
Shinji's eyes widened.  
  
**S.Ikari: you know her?????**  
  
_...was that too many question marks?_  
  
**PILATE: PERSEVERE UNTIL THE END, AND YOU WILL LEARN ALL OF THIS AND MORE  
PILATE: DO WE HAVE A DEAL?**  
  
Shinji warred within himself, because the whole thought of biological supercomputers communicating with him was apparently _unusual_ , going by what Ritsuko had said. But the MAGI had thus far only asked unusual questions at inopportune times as HEROD...and this 'PILATE' cycle seemed far more open and upfront. That frank bluntness was...refreshing. Plus, they apparently knew about his mother...and that was enough to seal the deal.  
  
**S.Ikari: okay  
PILATE: MOST EXCELLENT**  
  
xxxx

  
  
And all the while, on a subconscious level, in words he had no way of knowing...a familiar voice spoke, within the depths of his being:

_I am **thou** , thou art I...  
Thou hast acquired a **new** bond._

_It shall **lead** thou to the truth  
that **parts** the seas of depravity._

_Take hold of the **Justice** Arcana,  
and let it **guide** you  
to a new Promised Land..._

xxxx  
  
**PILATE: WE'LL BE IN TOUCH  
PILATE: BUT FOR NOW, GO AND GET LUNCH  
PILATE: YOU MUST BE HUNGRY  
PILATE: END OF LINE**  
  
And with that, the private chat application closed out.  
  
"...I hope I'm doing the right thing," murmured Shinji. Right at the point, his stomach rumbled, as if in agreement. _Now, where to grab lunch...?_

xxxx

After grabbing a relatively hearty lunch of yakisoba at _New Mikasa_ , Shinji Ikari found himself walking through the tranquil parks at the southern edge Tokyo-3, bordering Lake Ashi. His thoughts were on the Mission Board; after the unusual events of the morning, he was in the mood for something...simple.  
  
And, just as luck would have it, there was one particular mission in Susono, about ten kilometers to the west of Tokyo-3; during the most recent new moon, an incident of Angel Syndrome had occurred. A monk at one of the local Buddhist temples had become an Acolyte, rampaging wildly; although A.T. Agents had managed to bring him down, it seemed that one of the monks killed by the Acolyte had become a Ghost. The immediate area around the temple had been vacated since the Ghost's emergence yesterday. _It's not far...and it's something I can do._  
  
Something that he could help with. Something that he could make a difference in. Something that would make all of the trouble and frustration worth it.

_The Beast sneered._

_" **Do you merely seek an outlet for the anger which simmers?** "_

_His other self watched knowingly._

_" **Or is your desire to make a difference an**_ **honest _one?_** _"_

  
Shinji grimaced, briefly pondering if he was only deluding himself. Was he doing this for praise? For recognition? Or maybe he just wanted some way to give his short life some meaning?

_They spoke as one._

_" **An oath forgotten...but for how long?** "_

_...nothing will change if I just stand here._ Steeling himself, Shinji quietly reached up for his head. "Come forth, Shogoki." With none of the bombast and glorious fury of his last battle during the new moon, Shinji's Evangelion emerged in a flourish of blue flames, thrumming with tension. Reflecting his will, Shogoki took hold of Shinji's smaller body, nestling him upon its spectral shoulders. Riding atop the Evangelion's back, Shinji held onto the solitary horn as though it were a safety grip. "Let's go."  
  
The beast born of mind and spirit huffed, taking off westward at high speed. It would be at Susono in a matter of minutes.  
  
xxxx  
  
  
Little did Shinji know, but he had been under observation. Within the woods bordering Lake Ashi, a feminine figure in a camouflaged bodysuit and a fully-concealing helmet observed his departure. "...he moves fast."  
  
" **As can you, if needed.** " The voice of her...'handler'...echoed through her helmet. She resisted the urge to ascribe a more vulgar title to him.  
  
"...I'm strictly on recon, right?"  
  
" **Yes. I'll see if I can narrow down the Mission Board to see where he's headed...but judging by what we know of his normal routines, his mission target can't be too far away.** "  
  
"Understood." She wanted to test her strength. She needed to make sure that it all hadn't been for _nothing_.  
  
" **You will get your chance to demonstrate your efficacy in combat before long. Be patient.** "  
  
"...yes sir." With a quiet sigh, she withdrew one of the two weapons clinging to her back: a double-bladed axe with edges colored turquoise, with eight red lights embedded into its surface, and a silver gemstone with an otherworldly glimmer nestled at the point where the weapon met the hilt. With a surprisingly precise swing for such an oversized weapon, she cut a tear into the air, which briefly wavered with orange and gray energy at its edges. "Beginning pursuit." With those words said, the mysterious female entered the Metaverse; in a matter of moments, the tear sealed shut behind her.

xxxx

Shinji Ikari felt a strange sense of elation as Shogoki carried him at superhuman speeds towards Susono; born from his mind and soul, Evangelion allowed him to trespass into other realms. Yet, the feeling of wind running past his face somehow felt more empowering than fighting Shadows or Ghosts or Angels. The liberation was...undeniable. Freeing. Invigorating.  
  
xxxx

_Another place. Another time. Leaving something behind, knowing it was necessary for the sake of living._

_He didn't look back when they (they? He wasn't alone...?) left._

xxxx  
  
Maybe this feeling would keep him grounded, and help him endure the trials to come.  
  
xxxx

_"You can't save everyone..." Who was talking?_

_"I know..." He tensed. "I know too well..."_  


xxxx

Unit-01 cleared the rim of the Hakone Caldera, moving with intent towards the city of Susono on the other side. From what he could recall from Post-Second Impact Japanese history, it had fallen on hard times due to sporadic Angel Syndrome incidents since Second Impact. These days, it largely served as a supply depot for Tokyo-3, a glorified town of warehouses sitting between Mishima to the south and Gotemba to the north. Even so, some of the long-time denizens had remained on its eastern outskirts along the foothills of Mt. Ashitaka. Holding onto Shogoki's horn with one hand and - slowly, _carefully_ \- referencing his phone with the other, Shinji quietly reviewed the notes provided through the Mission Board app, wanting to make sure he did everything right.

As he neared the Buddhist temple along the slopes of Mt. Ashitaka, he noticed the cordons and caution tape preventing public access. Bold warnings about Ghost activity were prominent; one of the local monks, idly speaking with a community safety officer. His arrival must have startled them, as their eyes widened with shock and not a little bit of fear. Looking down at the spectral creature he was riding - taller than two men combined - probably explained it. Or his strange bodysuit...or his eyes, which were probably glowing an eerie yellow. _Oh...maybe I should have slowed down?_ "Um...I'm here for the mission to stop the Ghost."

The monk seemed surprised; the officer less so, his lips curdling with disbelief. "Confirmation code?"

Shinji looked down at his phone, looking at the complicated collection of randomized characters on the Mission Board app. _Is it this really necessary?_

After spending over ten seconds painstakingly sounding it out, this seemed to mollify the officer...although, not enough to remove the disdain on his face. "Kids shouldn't be doing this..."

"But Mutatsu was our most senior _sōzu_ , and with the _sōjō_ having been corrupted into an Acolyte, those left behind lack the spiritual fortitude to liberate him ourselves." With a humble bow, the monk calmly asked, "please free him from this _dukkha_ , so that he can continue the cycle of rebirth...and ultimately to nirvana."

Shinji acknowledged the monk's request with a polite nod, not really understanding the tenets of Buddhism himself; with quiet solemnity, he moved past the two men and into the restricted area of the temple grounds, amidst open clearings and small, well-tended gardens.

It didn't take long for him to find the Ghost: hovering at the edge of the woods was a blue phantom of an older, rather gruff-looking monk, with sagging jowls and a wrinkled face. The blazing red eyes of the Ghost flared with fury, desirous for his life.

  
Shogoki calmly set Shinji down on the ground, stepping forward by an extension of his will. The Beast snarled, armored mouth opening to loose a hoarse breath.

" ** _Wretched remnant...your time is past._** "

The specter charged. With a swift movement, the Evangelion grabbed the Ghost by the front of his robes, which seemed an integral part of Mutatsu's very being. With Unit-01's greater height and reach, there was little that the Ghost could do harm Shogoki, other than slap incessantly at its arms.  
  
It was a very strange outcome, compared to the many Ghosts he had faced on the day of the new moon; this seemed almost anti-climactic. Simple. And yet, one Ghost was beyond the capabilities of most mortal men. It was...a sobering reminder of just how _other_ Evangelion rendered him. "...I wonder if you can still understand me?" he said aloud, looking at the struggling Ghost.  
  
The corrupted remnant of Mutatsu's soul sneered, continuing his futile struggle. Yet, Unit-01's presence seemed to grow, its form blazing with ethereal power that made the Ghost seem lesser by comparison.

" ** _You cling too tightly to this mortal coil; let go, and move on!_** "

Shinji frowned as Mutatsu's struggles began to lessen...slowly, inexorably...until at least, the Ghost was hanging limply in Shogoki's grip. _What anger drives the Ghosts? Why are they so furious?_ "...are you done, Mutatsu-san?" With life, or undeath, or something else, Shinji had no idea as to what the Ghost sensed...but maybe, there was a sense of relief. As the Ghost flickered, Shinji gratefully said, "thank you. I hope...you end up in a peaceful place." The hateful red gleam faded from the Ghost's eyes as he finally faded away into nothingness. _I guess...that's Mission Accomplished?_  
  
How odd; there was no satisfaction or jubilation over stopping the Ghost; only melancholy.  
  
xxxx  
  
Back in Tokyo-3, within a local arcade, Minato Arisato's hand briefly twitched. The motion cost him, as his character on the fighting game fell victim to a combo from the final boss; the words ' **GAME OVER** ' flashed at him. _Hmm._  
  
The feeling that had prompted the twitch was...a sadly familiar one. Yet he resisted the urge to try and decipher the Arcana of who had just passed on; it would've defeated the whole _point_ of...well, everything.  
  
But it didn't make it any less gut-wrenching.  
  
With an expression of perfectly-schooled apathy, the high school student stuffed his hands into his pockets, departing the arcade without another word.

xxxx

  
As the Third Child moved away to advise the locals of his successful mission, the axe-wielding female watched quietly from her hiding place in the woods. "There certainly wasn't much to see," she remarked, her voice completely muffled by her concealing helmet. An outside observer would only see black, with a dull visor that didn't reflect anything.  
  
" **It's to be expected. After all, if the reports I've read have any veracity to them, a Ghost would be easy pickings compared to the cause of Angel Syndrome.** "  
  
"...didn't even look like he cared." That, more than anything else, was what stuck with her; just how _effortless_ he put down the Ghost, as though it had been a mere gnat to crush. To have that kind of power...she quickly crushed the spot of envy that wanted to bloom. There was nothing to help for it. "And there are two others like him?" she muttered.  
  
" **Indeed. But the exact means of how Evangelions are created is still unknown...you, however, are the proof of concept for something that we can produce in larger numbers.** "  
  
To this, she had nothing to say.

(Orphans had to look out for each other, like a pack. So when their captors requested two 'volunteers', their Big Sis - a young woman with long hair colored a light, ashen blue, with unnervingly red eyes - and Little Sis - a younger girl, with short blonde hair and blue eyes - didn't hesitate to step forward. "Look after your brothers," sweetly said Little Sis, even as she and her two brothers screamed at them to stop. But it would be for naught.)

But oh, what she _wanted_ to say was a far different beast.  
  
" **...I'm detecting a spectral reading.** "  
  
"So am I." She unleashed the second weapon clinging to her back: a round parma, colored white with gold trimming. The curved umbo at the center of the the shield bore a red gemstone, which seemed to glimmer knowingly. "Probably another monk who met a grisly end."  
  
" **Then you might as well take care of it. No sense in letting the dead roam where they're not wanted.** "  
  
Without hesitation, she whirled around; the Ghost of another monk - much younger than that which the Third Child had face - charged at full throttle, eyes gleaming with the promise of death. Holding the shield up, the specter rammed into it...and bounced off, flailing as one shocked and surprised, for how could a mere physical object stop that which had no physicality?  
  
Oh, if _only_.  
  
Without hesitation, she used her free hand to grab the axe on her back, swinging down decisively. The Ghost was bisected, utterly undone by the blow; the flickering tongues of blue energy seemed to gravitate towards the gemstones in the axe and the shield. "Target neutralized."  
  
" **Then it's time for you to return to base, Kirishima. It's time to prepare for the next phase.** "  
  
"...understood, sir." With lumbering movements, the girl - Kirishima - tore open a the fabric between the realms. She departed without another sound, the axe and shield weighing heavily on her back.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Misato's Apartment, Tokyo-3/  
  
The clock rolled past 8 PM as Misato Katsuragi finally trudged into her home, her expression positively _haggard_. "Egh...what a day..." She owed Ritsky _big time_ for filling in for her. Judging by the message she had received earlier that afternoon, Shinji had already taken to the Mission Board with gusto...as much a relatively awkward kid like him could get. _I'll have to make it up to him later._ As she trudged into her room - fumbling for her sleep attire - her thoughts drifted back to what she had spent her day doing...well, besides recovering from the most wicked hangover she'd had in a while. _Damn Kaji, getting under my skin._  
  
Speaking of which...she'd pored over sensory data collected by the Cognitive Protection Center, going back to the beginning of the year. That little project had taken up the bulk of her day. By comparison, the brief foray into the Panopticon to suppress an unruly Shadow had almost been a welcome distraction by comparison.  
  
But, when all was said and done...

("There was an interesting news story I heard that you might find enlightening." Ryoji Kaji spoke with that easygoing grin of his, wiping a glass as she drank her beer. "I'll make sure to forward it to you.")

Alas, she had let the data packet languish on her phone...largely because the new moon had been less than a week away at that time, and other things had occupied her attention. But now, after Kaji's Shadow had reared his head again, and after last night's...well, _less than satisfying_ conclusion...she had found herself with renewed vigor. Sure enough, Kaji's little network of informants - oh, what she wouldn't _give_ to get her hands on them - had somehow discovered unusual activity occurring at the edges of Tokyo-1 in the Metaverse.  
  
Nothing big. Nothing major. But the increased cognitive activity was clear enough if you knew what to look for. That it was occurring around the ghastly dead zone of Tokyo-1...well, it couldn't be good. _Looks like I'm going to have to arrange for some recon._ With renewed vigor, she practically kicked her bedroom door open, now wearing her loose yellow tank top and blue pajama bottoms. "PEN-PEN! _BEER ME!_ "  
  
  
"Wark," grunted the red-crested penguin, tossing her a can of tea with his clawed flippers.  
  
Misato narrowed her eyes. "This ain't a beer."  
  
"Wark!"  
  
"...okay, I _get_ that last night was the most I'd had in a while, but come on-"  
  
"Wark."  
  
"Okay pal, who died and made _you_ my dad?"  
  
With an emphatic point, the lively penguin gestured toward the coffee table in front of the sofa, where a few boxes of sushi sat.  
  
"...you are forgiven for ordering delivery. Did you tip em'?"  
  
"Wark," groused the penguin, as if to say ' _duh_ '.  
  
"Good boy." With a satisfied 'whoop!', Misato vaulted over the sofa, landing on the comfy cushions with gusto. "I'm honestly in the mood to veg out, so pick something mind-numbingly simple."  
  
"Wark." Grabbing the remote, Pen-Pen turned the television on as she began digging into her sushi.  
  
As luck would have it, there was a channel dedicated to the arts already on the television. " **-and now we have our special guest from the fabled _Emporium_ to demonstrate his talents in our humble studio. Kitagawa-sensei, the floor is yours,**" spoke the program's narrator. On the screen - which was a completely black set, with the only items of interest being a painting canvas and a lanky man in a blue kimono.  
  
"A painting program? Really?" Misato gave a stink eye to Pen-Pen as she chewed on a tuna roll. "You've been getting artsy fartsy while I'm out?"  
  
"Wark," challenged the penguin.  
  
" **Thank you for your kind generosity _,_** " said the guest artist, his tone surprisingly deep and majestic for such a thin dude. " **There have been many tales told of the 'happy tree' within these hallowed halls...but what sort of emotion does that happiness entail? Joy? Pleasure? Passion? Fanciful innocence?** " The artist looked solemnly towards the camera, his long blue hair parting to reveal a serious expression, his stern lips framed by a thin beard, mustache, and goatee. " **Such human notions of happiness cannot adequately encompass the grandeur of a mighty oak, or a glorious cedar! Today, we shall demonstrate a tree which has become a testament to itself, bringing the hearts of all who see to true _rapture!_** "  
  
"...okay, with a voice like that, I get your point." This Kitagawa guy could probably market his voice for lullabies and make a tidy buck.  
  
"Wark," snorted the penguin, having made his point.  
  
Misato grinned, affectionately rubbing the crest along her pet-slash-friend-slash-confidant-slash-counselor's head. If nothing else could be said about this screwed up world of theirs, it was that she could _always_ count on Pen-Pen to have her back.  
  
"WARK!"  
  
"Too bad, I grabbed the eel first. Finder's keeper's!"  
  
And she would always be there for him. No matter what.  
  
xxxx  
  
**END OF 06/21/2015**  
  
xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the Justice Social Link unlocked. And the proverbial 'sidequest giver' has also been introduced in the form of the Mission Board!
> 
> And some other stuff happened to, but I'm sure it wasn't a big deal. (RIP Mutatsu)
> 
> /also  
> //if Atlus wanted to make a Bob Ross spinoff starring Yusuke Kitagawa  
> ///I'd watch it


	20. Monday - June 22, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji encounters the greatest foe of any Persona Protagonist: TIME MANAGEMENT.

_This time, Sokila wasn't there._

_"I have been watching her dutifully, Master."_

_Instead, it was a tall man with silver hair slicked back, wearing black pants and a coat colored various shades of blue._

_"...no, there is no sign that she recalls prior instances. It may be another one of **those** cycles."_

_The small hat atop his head was rather interesting; why did it bring to mind an attendant from an airplane or hotel?_

_"...yes, I am being objective, Master. I would much rather..."_

_The man trailed off, looking back over his shoulder with shockingly yellow eyes._

_"Oh? Pardon my ignorance, but it's rather rude to eavesdrop."_

_The faint haze of blue began to brighten-_

  
xxxx  
  
/Monday: June 22, 2015/  
  
/Courtyards, Hakone Academy/  
  
  
Shinji Ikari yawned as he walked along, trying to shake off the fog of sleepiness still clinging to him.  
  
That was probably why he didn't realize it as a female classmate walked up alongside him. "Good morning, Ikari-san."  
  
"Oh, good morning, Yamagishi-san," he responded with a surprised blink. He hadn't even noticed her approach.  
  
"How was your weekend?"  
  
"...very busy."  
  
"Ah, I see...did you have the chance to do any more reading?"  
  
"...not really?"  
  
"Oh...was it because of your... _other_ work?"  
  
"...kind of, yes."  
  
"Ah..." She didn't have a follow-up question. As such, they walked in a kind of awkward silence for the rest of the length of the courtyard. "Well...see you at the Literature Club?"  
  
Shinji pondered the Mission Board, and mentally grimaced at the time constraint he was now under. "...I can try?"  
  
"Well, if you can't that's okay! I don't want you to feel pressured..."  
  
"No no, you don't have to apologize!"  
  
And so they departed for their respective homerooms in a piddling flicker of awkward energy.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Class 2-A, Junior High Branch, Hakone Academy/  
  
  
  
As first period's lessons continued, Kōzō Fuyutsuki loosed a frustrated sigh. "While I'm on the topic of etiquette, I had dinner with a number of my younger colleagues last night. Even years later, it still boggles the mind as to how quickly tipping has become socially acceptable. Alas, it is ever the nature of culture to change, and sometimes overriding moral concerns can cause a shift in social norms..." He gestured toward the map of Japan sitting on the wall. "You may be too young to remember, but there was an exceptionally severe Angel Syndrome incident in 2004 that struck the city of Nagoya. Between the Acolytes and the subsequent Ghosts, over twenty thousand people lost their lives over the course of three days. With Japan still recovering from the ravages of Second Impact, the ability of the average citizen to contribute financially was severely reduced." He quickly jotted down the names of several restaurants on the board, none of which were local to Tokyo-3. "In the midst of the recovery, there was a particular event at a certain cafe: a young child, in their typically naive manner, left a large bag of coins after their family finished eating. The way eyewitnesses described it, the girl just wanted to do her part to help people out, providing her meager savings of not even one thousand yen. But in the eyes of some, it had been interpreted as a rather large tip...now why would this have been deemed problematic, Horaki-kun?"  
  
"Sir! It would have been seen as a criticism of the service of the restaurant staff."  
  
"Correct. Good service and good manners have always been deemed as the minimum expectations, so a tip could be seen as an insult to their quality of work, or even to their own employer's ability to provide. However, the restaurateur of that cafe - one **Nozomi Suemitsu** \- identified it as a potential opportunity for good PR. He publicly lauded the child's generosity and charity, and praised the family for how well they had raised their child. A cute story, and one that might have been confined to Nagoya...were it not for Suemitsu's wife. Would anyone happen to know who that was? Kuwahara-kun?"  
  
"That would be the superstar sensation **Hana-Hana-Ko-Tani-Tani!** " answered a peppy girl.  
  
"...I believe that was her idol name, based off of her maiden name of **Hanako Ohtani** , but close enough. Suemitsu's wife used her influence to 'advise' young children to be generous whenever they went out to eat. Back then, some considered it a rather garish way to make her husband's PR tactics seem less crass, but one can't underestimate the influence of an idol amongst the youth. It spread like proverbial wildfire...and the government didn't have much to complain about, because it distracted people from far more depressing matters. Within a matter of years, tipping came to be seen not as an insult to the quality of service, at least within the food service industry, but rather an opportunity for patrons to show their gratitude and generosity. Nowadays, it can even be considered rude to _reject_ a tip, because it can come across as being ungrateful for your customers' charity." The old teacher sighed, leaning against his desk. "It still seems somewhat bizarre to me, but it does provide an insight as to why Confucius considered etiquette to be so fundamental: the day-to-day interactions among people in society shape and form morals in far-reaching ways...which, to bring us back on topic..."  
  
 _Huh. Interesting_ , thought Shinji as he continued taking notes.  
  
And so classes continued.

xxxx

As the end-of-day clean-up winded down in Class 2-A, Shinji Ikari found himself in a bit of a dilemma.  
  
For one, he had until the end of the month to perform four more missions. The consequences of not doing so hadn't exactly been made clear, but he didn't want to chance anything.  
  
 _However_ , there was the fact he had Literature Club today... _and_ Track Club as well, judging by the impromptu text that had come his way during lunch.  
  
 **TRACK TEAM: This is your reminder that the Track Club meets today after school.**  
  
It had honestly been surprising.

(Toji Suzuhara had looked up from his tray of food with an arched eyebrow. "Oh. That? Lots of clubs send out text reminders for the days they meet. The Cap probably got your number from the Faculty Office. Doesn't your...Book Club, or whatever, do the same?")

As a matter of fact, no they didn't. Hence his current dilemma. _Do I do a mission...go to the Literature Club...or go to the Track Club...?_  
  
"You look like you're thinkin' _real_ hard there, Ikari."  
  
Shinji glanced over at Kensuke Aida, who had a wry smile on his face. "Aida-san?"  
  
"The look of someone who's faced with a choice...truly, there are many who have been in your shoes! Fortunately, _I_ have a solution for you." With aplomb, the bespectacled boy withdrew a ¥100 coin. "Flip a coin, and whatever side it lands on, you make your choice about what to do!"  
  
Shinji blinked as he was handed the 100-yen coin; it wasn't exactly a method he had utilized before, but it at least seemed fair. _Okay...if it shows the numbers, I'll do a mission. If it shows the sakura blossoms, I'll go to a Club._ Then he'd flip again to choose between the two Clubs! _I wonder why I didn't try this out sooner...?_ With simple confidence, he flipped the coin.  
  
Instead of going straight up, it veered _way_ left...out of a window that had been opened up to air the classroom out during Cleaning Time...and down below, beyond the view of the second floor window.  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
Distantly, there was a brief echo from an excited student. " _Sweet, a hundred yen!_ "  
  
Kensuke dryly stared at Shinji. "...so, what choice did _that_ outcome entail?" he snarked.  
  
Shinji looked back at his roommate with an apologetic expression.  
  
xxxx  
  
/New Mikasa, Outskirts of Hakone Academy/  
  
"Seriously Ikari, it was _just_ a hundred yen," remarked Kensuke, his chopsticks delving into a bowl of yakisoba. "You didn't have to foot the bill for dinner."  
  
"I know, I know, but it was the only thing I could think of doing!"  
  
"...let me guess, you having issues with _**Time Management?**_ " Somehow, Kensuke managed to _nail_ the emphasis on those last two words.  
  
"...a little, yes."  
  
"Man, your old school must have been laid back."  
  
"Not really..." He had only had one club to deal with, back then! And the Farming Club had been _relaxing!_ "It's two clubs, and everything with NERV..."  
  
"...a fair point. Track Club on top of Literature Club is probably pretty hefty given everything you've got with NERV."  
  
"...joining the track team was _your_ idea," he pointedly reminded him.  
  
"Hey, in _my_ defense, I never expected you to actually go along with it."  
  
"...then why did you suggest it-?"  
  
"Hey, the past is the past! Eat up before your noodles get cold."

  
As they neared the end of their yakisoba, Kensuke asked "...so. How are you coping?"  
  
"...coping?"  
  
"With everything." Kensuke rubbed a hand through his sandy hair, a frustrated grimace on his face. "I mean, _I_ feel like I'm getting overwhelmed with being a NERV intern. Here I am, thirteen years of age, stuck doing catch-up work for Dr. Akagi, getting trained by Ayanami-san..."  
  
"...well...isn't this what you wanted?"  
  
"...not exactly how I envisioned everything going down." Kensuke sighed, leaning back against the back of the booth. "It's cool I've got a Persona, don't get me wrong...but dealing with all of the baggage is a _real_ downer."  
  
"...why wouldn't it, though?" The Anti-Terror Task Force were treated as guardians by the world at large, and everything he had witnessed involving NERV just _screamed_ 'important'; nothing like that would have come without baggage. Even the lone teenager he had encountered amongst the A.T. agents - Goro Akechi - had behaved with a maturity beyond that of a high school student. "I mean, it's not like we can just skip school to work with NERV full-time."  
  
"I actually looked up the finer legal points of my contract, and researched the Cognitive Service Act and the Child Soldier Laws for comparison; as a registered Persona user, I'd _officially_ be able to leave school and become employed full-time with NERV if I wanted to...but that would require legal permission or emancipation from my dad. And there's _no way_ he'd be onboard with that." The bespectacled boy winced. "It was awkward enough having to talk with him about it the first time..."  
  
" _It?_ "  
  
"You know...ending up in the Metaverse, becoming an intern with NERV without telling him...stuff like that."  
  
"...wait, how did-?"  
  
"Well, it was either agree to become an intern for NERV so my past experiments would retroactively become legal, _or_ deal with the possibility of fines and jail time if I broke the NDA they would have put on everything. Given that you're my roommate, and given...well... _me_...I don't think I would have been able to deal with it. Would've ended up breaking the NDA sooner or later," he admitted in a self-deprecating manner. "Not like I actually thought much about it before agreeing."  
  
"...wouldn't your father have been able to stop you?"  
  
"If it was before Second Impact, sure. But given the laws passed since then, parental consent isn't always required for a legal contract in certain lines of business if the kid in question meets certain qualifiers. And you're lookin' at one of em'." Kensuke grinned, even if there was a strange - painful? - tinge to it. "Dad wasn't pleased, to put it lightly."  
  
"...want to talk about it?"  
  
"Eh, not really. It's not exactly the topic of polite conversation, you know?"  
  
"...I guess so." After all, it's not like he would've been able to talk about his interactions with Gendo Ikari to...well, _anyone_. "...you're not in trouble, are you?"  
  
"You mean, more trouble than I've _already_ gotten into?"  
  
"...yes, I guess?" It's not like he had been hoping  
  
Kensuke chuckled. "Eh, don't worry about me Ikari. I'm managing to make do." With a satisfied sigh, he ate the last of his noodles in a big bite. "Ya never answered my question, you know?"  
  
"I didn't?"  
  
"About how you're coping."  
  
"...I'm...managing." That was about as honest he could be about it. "...it'd be harder, if it was just me. So...even if it's tough...I'm glad that you and Ayanami-san are able to fight alongside me." _Gah, that sounds so selfish._ "I'm sorry if that sounds selfish..."  
  
"Eh, it's no big deal. It's not like I can complain about being selfish to anyone, least of all you." The boy sighed wistfully, a distant look in his eyes. "...wonder how mom handled it..."  
  
"...do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"...maybe another time." Kensuke clapped his hands together, a grateful grin on his face. "Thanks for the meal, Ikari."  
  
"You're welcome," replied Shinji with a small smile.  
  
"...even if it _was_ kind of overboard for just a hundred-yen coin."  
  
Shinji sweatdropped.  
  
xxxx

/Room 23, 2nd Floor, Izanagi Dorms, Hakone Academy/  
  
  
Shinji and Kensuke returned to the sight of Toji and Kaworu at their desks, studying away. "Ha, I _knew_ I got to ya!" crowed the bespectacled boy, pointing dramatically in Suzuhara's direction.  
  
"Yeah yeah, laugh it up," groused Toji. "Have fun struggling through Aoba-sensei's fine arts recap like normal people... _feh, why do we need to know what makes a good 'composition'?_ " he loudly muttered.  
  
"Art is an important part of human culture," remarked Kaworu, flipping through a thick textbook with his left hand while squeezing a stress ball in his right. "And in these dark days, humanity has a vested interest in promoting a culture that they can aspire to. After all, a dull world would be a very difficult one to live for, hm?"  
  
"...the hell does any of that have to do with a painting's composition?!"  
  
Kensuke huffed with amusement as he shuffled on over to his own desk. "Eh, Aoba-sensei's not that bad. _Mogami_ -sensei, however...she's probably gonna throw some riddles into our word problems." With that said, he promptly pulled out a dictionary and began reading. "You won't foil me _this_ time..."  
  
"...I guess I'll study too," said Shinji, quietly moving over to his corner of the room and gazing at the various books sitting upon it. _I wonder what I should focus on first...maybe history?_ Reaching for the textbook assigned by Hyuga-sensei, he opened up towards a bookmarked section, in the midst of a the chapters dedicated to the Sengoku period. _Should make sure I at least know the basics before the class gets too far through Tokugawa Shogunate..._ "  
  
And so the four boys continued to study into the night.  
  
xxxx  
  
/The Metaverse/  
  
  
Rei Ayanami was engaged in a far different manner of study.  
  
" ** _Life Drain,_** " intoned her Persona Lilith; streams of white light emerged from the hulking Acolyte's Shadow, reducing its movements even further. With a swift movement, Ayanami leapt towards the monstrous humanoid, whipping one of her iron chains across its masked face. With a furious hiss, the corrupted Shadow began to fade away. No doubt that its origin would promptly suffer a mental shutdown within the real world, followed shortly by death. " **Thus ends another,** " solemnly spoke her Persona.  
  
Rei nodded wordlessly, looking around in silence; she had deployed to a remote region of China, in a rather rural area which served very little in the way of strategic or tactical importance to the world at large. Alas, the chief priest of a rather large Buddhist temple in the province had requested an emergency mission regarding potential Acolyte activity here, simply because he had relatives within the village. Given its isolation, she had really been the only one who could arrive within the allotted time frame, thanks to her...gifts. _A world where the countryside between villages and towns is perceived with desolation_ , she pondered, gazing at the nightmarish formations of rocks and flora that twisted about cracked roads of dirt and gravel, rife with lonely yet ghastly Archetypes; far in the distance, she could perceive a large plateau upon which a peaceful atmosphere clung to an idyllic village. She wondered just what level of social conformity was necessary to render such harmony and tranquility on an entire village of nearly ten thousand people. _Such is one of the many ways mankind has elected to survive..._  
  
" **Survival is not enough, if they cannot live.** "  
  
"...I am aware," murmured Rei, looking soberly at her other self. "We should..." she trailed off, eyes narrowing with suspicion at a tangle of cognitive bushes. "...depart..." There had been a flash of color. "Come on out."  
  
Out of the bushes emerged a scarred fox, ears twitching every so often. His orange fur clashed dramatically with the apron hung around his neck, which was colored a vibrant red with pink P2 characters adorning it in a repetitive pattern. " _Yip!_ " barked the canine.  
  
"...you were watching me."  
  
" _Yip._ "  
  
"Some would consider that rude."  
  
With a flourish, the fox flicked his tail, producing a green leaf as if from nowhere; the frond glowed with vibrant light. " _Yip._ "  
  
"...your gift is appreciated," she admitted, taking hold of the glowing leaf; crushing it within her hand, it dissolved into a healing aura that restored some of her vitality. "In return...please deliver this message to your 'keeper'."  
  
" _Yip?_ "  
  
She chose her words carefully. "Although his intentions are good, and his anxiousness is understandable...he has been acting recklessly. We still have time for prudence. Perhaps he will take that warning more seriously from you than from me."  
  
The fox tilted his head, brushy tail wagging back and forth in a languid way.  
  
"...but in the meantime, please act with discretion."  
  
" _Yip!_ " With those parting words, the vulpine creature darted away gracefully, moving about the shadowy crevices of the cognitive world with practiced ease...doubtlessly off to perform whatever tasks his master had in mind.  
  
 _Mister P...if I have been so patient for so long...then so can you_. Rei glanced back at her Persona. "Let us return to Japan." With those words, both girl and Persona phased out of the Metaverse, into the threshold between realms.  
  
xxxx  
  
 **END OF 6/22/2015**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shinji's Magician Social Link is now at Rank 2!
> 
> Fun fact: that whole lesson about tipping from Fuyutsuki (besides being a way to namedrop a P3 character and a P4 character, wink wink nudge nudge) was spawned from Misato's throwaway line to Pen-Pen last chapter about tipping (that's what I get for writing banter at late hours). To elaborate from user Endfall on the SpaceBattles forums: "Japan is a country where tipping is considered to be rather impolite in most if not all scenarios (there seems to be a small exception for tour guiding, probably because the tour companies that service foreigners are just... resigned to that particular issue with their client's well-intentioned ignorance. They probably have training seminars about it.). Meal delivery is not an exception. It is taken not as a "Well, I think you did so well I want to give you something for your time - thanks a lot for going the extra mile," but as a insult directed at their wages and job title. It is received kind of as if you had - in your own country - snidely said, "Man, your job is so useless they can't even be bothered to pay you, huh? Here, have some pity." And then sneered, and flung the coins in their face with some force. Kind of. It's not as extreme as the example, but the example is the general message conveyed."
> 
> Now, I *could* have simply changed the line...but this method of explaining the change was more fun.
> 
> Now, note that the issue of wages was not the impetus for tipping's spread as described by Fuyutsuki; rather, it was a single child's generosity after a tragic event that was leveraged by a cafe's owner for the sake of publicity, which was then glamorised and promoted by his idol superstar wife to make it seem more genuine and less 'crude'.
> 
> Although this resulted in the increase of tipping's social acceptability, I doubt this would have resulted in restaurants beginning to short-change their staff in wages, because notwithstanding government action on the defrauding of laborers, that would be a very easy way to lose face. In other words, the cultural shift was away from tipping being seen as an insult to the ability and quality of the restaurant and towards an expression of the patrons' gratitude and generosity (and I'm sure there are numerous little social niceties that have emerged on how to politely tip by now, but that's beside the point). In other words: although tipping is not mandated or expected, its status as a social no-no is significantly reduced.
> 
> /what  
> //you want me to talk about a fox?  
> ///silly reader, you're imagining things :V


	21. Tuesday - June 23, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji, having become more proficient at flipping coins, is more decisive about what he wants to do with his time after school.
> 
> Time for a visit to one Goro Akechi.

_Sokila was there, this time._

_"You really went outside?"_

_However, she was speaking to the silver-haired man in blue from before..._

_"Indeed I did! I often explored the strangeness of humanity's world, accompanied by...a dear friend."_

_His cheerful response elicited a pout from the little girl._

_"I miss going outside..."_

_The tall man smiled gently._

_"Your time will come in due course, little one. I'm sure your guest will enjoy it just as much."_

_Sokila positively_ glowed _at his words._

_"Okay...I'll try and be patient! Thank you, Theo-san...no, that's not right...Theo-_ senpai! _"_

_The man nearly keeled over, yellow eyes wide with shock._

_"So..._ this _is what it's like to be a senpai...truly, an awesome responsibility..."_

_The faint haze of blue began to brighten-_

  
xxxx  
  
/Tuesday: June 23, 2015/  
  
/Courtyards, Hakone Academy/  
  
  
  
Shinji Ikari focused _really_ intently on flipping a coin as he walked around, doing his best not send it to far. This was all for the sake of practice, he swore to himself.  
  
All the while, the chatter of nearby students filtered through like background noise.  
  
"-you ever wonder why we're here?" inquired a male second-year student.  
  
"It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it?" answered another boy with an ostentatious sagacity. "Why _are_ we here? Are we the product of some bizarre cosmic coincidence, or are there really gods, watching everything? You know, with plans for us. I don't know man...but it keeps me up at night."  
  
Flip. The coin barely rotated, even though it went two feet into the air. _How do people do this so easily?_  
  
"... _what?!_ I mean why are we here, at this school?"  
  
"Oh. Uh...yeah."  
  
"What was all that stuff about gods?"  
  
"Oh. Um...nothing."  
  
Flip. A few rotations.  
  
"...you wanna talk about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"...you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But seriously though, why _are_ we here? As far as I can tell, we live in a world where at any given instant, we can go utterly insane because of Angel Syndrome. Even playing it safe is no guarantee. So why are we busting our asses to try and get good grades in _school?_ "  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
Flip. The coin veered upward at an angle. _Nonononononononono!_ Shinji barely caught it without stumbling. _Whew..._  
  
"I mean, what's stopping us from just _not_ going? Attendance officers? I mean, I bet I could make an argument that becoming a _hikikomori_ is a valid survival strategy in this day and age. Would anyone disagree?"  
  
"...well, your mom and dad would."  
  
"Okay, _besides_ them, who would care?"  
  
"...I'd care, dude."  
  
"...damn it man, going for the emotions is a low blow. That ain't an argument!"  
  
Flip. Shinji's brows furrowed with concentration as he caught the coin. _Hmm..._  
  
"And none of that's gonna stop your folks from tearing you a new one if you don't get a good score on finals."  
  
"Yeah yeah, don't remind me..."  
  
"...maybe you can ask the gods if their plans involve you getting an above average score?"  
  
"Now you're just being a smartass..."  
  
Flip. The coin actually made over a _dozen_ rotations! _Okay, so it's all in the thumb..._  
  
And so he continued onward towards Hakone Academy.

xxxx

/Class 2-A, Junior High Branch, Hakone Academy/  
  
As classes concluded for the day, Shinji Ikari found himself experiencing an odd feeling of déjà vu. _Did the Track Club and the Literature Club have to fall on the same day again?!_ Referencing the extracurricular schedules on his phone, he realized that it was due to probability more than anything else; apparently, the track team met on every day except Thursday and Sunday. _That's...a lot of days._ Thus, it only felt fair to give the Literature Club priority over the track team. _Okay...if it's numbers, it'll be a mission; Literature Club otherwise._ With more practiced ease relative to yesterday, he flipped the hundred-yen coin into the air. It lazily spun about, landing in his open palm, the numerals for 100 seemed to stare back up at him. _So...it's time for a mission, then._ Now came the even _more_ daunting task of actually picking a mission, because _hoo boy_ there were a lot of them. He couldn't keep flipping coins for all of them, could he?  
  
However, as he browsed the Mission Board app, one particular submission caught his eye. _Huh...I'd be working with him...?_ That actually sounded somewhat...interesting. _It feels like it's been a while..._  
  
xxxx  
  
/The Cognitive Protection Center, Tokyo-3, Metaverse/  
  
  
  
Goro Akechi looked honestly surprised at Shinji's presence, sitting at his desk within the large, Archetype-ridden office inside the floating fortress. "I have to say, I'm honestly surprised that you were the one to take the request."  
  
Shinji Ikari quietly shrugged; getting here via the false 'cognitive teleporter' underneath NERV had taken a bit of a detour, but he didn't quite feel confident enough to try phasing through realities to get here directly. "Well...I was told that I have a quota to fulfill."  
  
"And you thought working with me would be the simplest way to fulfill it?"  
  
The question, although rife with potential for snark, betrayed nothing but simple curiosity. Even so, it was enough for Shinji to flush with embarrassment. "N-N-No, nothing like that! It's just, well...there were a lot of options, and then I saw that you had submitted this one..."  
  
Akechi smiled cheerfully. "Ah, did I make that much of an impression on you?"  
  
"...well, it just felt like it had been a while. That's all..."  
  
The Chief Warden of the Tokyo-3's Cognitive Protection Center couldn't help but chuckle. "It does almost feel like it's been a lifetime since you were last here, even though in reality it's been less than two weeks."  
  
Thinking about elicited a strange sense of nausea in his stomach. "...it feels like so much has happened..."  
  
"Well, time has a way of slipping away from the best of us." His manacles clinked and clacked as he folded his hands in front of his mouth, evoking an image that made him nervous for some reason. "It is true: events since the last new moon have been rather taxing. Notwithstanding the usual destruction caused by Ghosts and Acolytes, we've had to extensively review our security protocols in light of the fact that the Angel somehow managed to whisk a Shadow out of the Cognitive Protection Center without any warning...or signs of forced entry. Needless to say, this has been seen as a significant failure on our part, and must be rectified...or else."  
  
"Or else...what?"  
  
Akechi smiled darkly. "I'd rather not bore you with the minutiae of political intrigue. It can be rather depressing at times."  
  
Shinji didn't quite know what to say to that. Instead, he glanced down at the phone in his hand - which had stopped receiving normal signals since he had entered the Metaverse - and read once more the text from his accepted mission:  
  
**SUBMITTED BY: Goro Akechi (Anti-Terror Task Force)  
LOCATION: Cognitive Protection Center (Tokyo-3)  
MISSION: To assist local A.T. Agents in the pacification of Shadows held within the Panopticon.**  
  
Steeling himself, he asked, "...what does it mean to pacify Shadows?"  
  
"Precisely what it says: one of our many duties besides assisting judicial proceedings and law enforcement, as was the case during your last visit, is to ensure the psychological well-being of those whose Shadows reside here. Normally, within their rooms, Shadows tend to keep to their own devices...but sometimes, events in reality can instigate a sufficient degree of mental agitation that the cognitive barriers between rooms can become weak. Or, perhaps, a better word would be _permeable_. And interaction between Shadows is discouraged as a matter of policy...after all, the hidden sides of people tend not to be pleasant."  
  
Shinji thought back to Kensuke Aida's encounter with his own Shadow. "Yeah..."  
  
"Normally, we would have a sufficient level of staff on hand to take care of such routine work, but as I've said, various circumstances have coincided to make that...impractical. Hence, why you're here now."  
  
"...so what do I do?"  
  
Akechi smiled, rising from his desk; a nearby Archangel proceeded to dust his cognitive desk. "Follow me, and I shall explain more along the way."

xxxx

/Panopticon, Cognitive Protection Center, Tokyo-3, the Metaverse/  
  
Shinji Ikari stood in front of a doorway alongside Goro Akechi, thumbing the silver medal pinned to the front of his shirt.

("Take this," advised Akechi, handing him a medallion that, save for the color, matched those of A.T. agents perfectly. "It will serve as your means of temporary access while working here. Furthermore, given your... _unique_ status, you won't even need your own randomized identification tag either. Now, place your hand here, we need to scan your prints.")

Akechi went to the right hand scanner, while Shinji went to the left; they spoke aloud into the intercoms on each side of the door.  
  
"Agent Goro Akechi, identification zero-zero-foxtrot-zulu-six, requesting access to Resident Delta-Bravo-Four-Nine-Nine-Epsilon."  
  
"Guest Shinji Ikari, identification...Evangelion-user, Third Child, requesting access to Resident Delta-Bravo-Four-Nine-Nine-Epsilon."  
  
  
  
" **Standby for authorization.** "  
  
Moments later, the armored door hissed and unlatched, opening to unveil the Shadow's Realm within: a far contrast from Chiba Takehide's corrupted office environment, this particular Realm looked like a gigantic racetrack in the middle of a stadium; thousands of masked humanoid silhouettes populated the stands, cheering on the Shadow of a woman driving a highly-customized race car. As it continued to perform multiple laps at high speed, Shinji looked nervously at the cheering 'fans.' "Will...we have to fight them all?"  
  
"Hmm. She must be rather agitated for this aspect of her to be this prominent in her Realm..." Akechi calmly grabbed an empty seat, an expectant smile on his face. "I'll step in if necessary, but I'd like to see if you're able to pacify her without assistance."  
  
"...are you sure?"  
  
"I'm quite sure. Remember her profile, and you'll do _just_ fine."  
  
Shinji grimaced as he slowly descended the steps of the open-air stadium, trying to recall what Akechi had told him on the way to this particular Realm. _**Aika Nakamura**...in real life, she's the manager of a local Tamayo Transport warehouse...her personality is apparently rather stoic in person, but her Shadow apparently is incredibly determined and focused._ It was so strange, to see how Shadows could diverge from the people they were sourced from...well, _seemingly_ , that is. This was but another hidden side of Nakamura-san, apparently.  
  
As he got down to the edge of the racetrack, a silhouette waved a black-and-white checkered flag, signalling 'victory' for the racing Shadow. Even though there was no other opponent, the spectral extensions of the Shadow cheered her on regardless; the slim red Formula 1 car slowed to a stop, and the driver hopped out. Wearing an all white racing suit and helmet with a reflective blue visor, the woman withdrew her helmet with a flourish, letting shoulder-length blue hair fly free. "New best time. Still room for improvement." Her yellow eyes turned swiftly towards him. "You're a new face. The Task Force is getting younger and younger these days."  
  
Shinji blinked. "Oh. Um...I'm just a guest. Doing a mission."  
  
"Well, if you're done wasting my time, I need to prepare for the next race. Can't slow down, after all."  
  
Shinji couldn't help but wonder just how stressed out Nakamura-san had to be in real life if her Shadow reflected such an intense focus on speed. "Well..." He tried to recall her profile, as Akechi had previously explained. "How about I race you, then?"  
  
"No offense, but you don't look like you'd even reach the pedals."  
  
"But...what if your vehicle breaks down? You'd still have to make it to the finish line anyway, right?"  
  
"...a fair point. It has been a while since I flexed my legs." Nakamura's Shadow promptly began stretching. "If you lose, I'll kick you out. I have no time for people who'll slow me down."  
  
_...is pacifying Shadows always this intense??_

xxxx

  
  
From the stands, Goro Akechi watched in silence as Shinji Ikari proceeded to race Aika Nakamura's Shadow around the track. The boy's stamina was considerably more thorough within the Metaverse, a mere consequence of just how his ability to fight Archetypes, Shadows, Acolytes, and Angels reinforced his own self-image. _The more he battles, and the more experience he gains...the more he will be able to endure, as his cognition becomes convinced of his growing strength._ Already, there was a greater degree of certainty in his movements compared to the battle against Chiba Takehide's Shadow.  
  
The after-action reports from the battle against Shamshel only cemented the reality that Ikari held more promise than he had initially estimated.

_The quiet stranger tilted his head. " **You acknowledge his potential?** "_

_"It would be foolish to do otherwise."_

_" **Does it cause your pride to ache?** "_

_"...I would be lying if I said no."_

_" **You are at least honest.** "_

" _Attempting to mislead you would be an exercise in futility._ "

_" **Perhaps...I like to believe I'd have enough tact to take your feelings into account.** "_

_He resisted the urge to sneer. "I do not need to be coddled."_

_" **Coddling and politeness are not the same thing.** "_

_"...I would prefer blunt truth, no matter how painful it is."_

_" **There is no need to maintain any pretenses for me.** "_

_"It is a useful pretense, if nothing else."_

_" **I suppose...after all, if you will not allow yourself to feel hope, then you will at least hold on to that**_ **_façade_ ** _**.** "_

_"I will leave hope for those more suited for it."_

Down below, Shinji Ikari barely managed to outpace Nakamura's Shadow; the silhouettes comprising the audience seemed paradoxically agitated yet calmer by the result, as if the fact she had lost to a mere teenager was sign enough that her real self needed to take a break. _I wonder if his nature allows him some measure of insight, even if he isn't consciously aware of it?_

_The quiet stranger smiled sadly. " **I would not be surprised."**_

" _To be unaware of such...how deep was his very essence buried?_ "

_" **As deep as it needed to be.** "_

_"...you truly fear **that man** , don't you?"_

_" **We**_ **all** _**do, for good reason.** "_

_"A shame that I cannot act as openly as I would like..."_

_" **It is a limitation we all must deal with. After all, we are not gods.** "_

Akechi snorted bitterly; how true that was, no matter how much he had once deluded himself otherwise.  
  
As the silhouettes gradually reduced in number - a sign that Nakamura's Shadow increasing docility - Akechi found himself looking at Shinji more intently. _We will have to foster his growth by any means necessary._ How vexing, for such an unknown figure like Ikari to be the proverbial linchpin. Such thoughts were masterfully hidden behind the face of a consummate actor, his hands clapping lightly as Ikari advanced up the stairs. "Bravo; you handled that quite well. Have you ever considered participating in track and field competitions?"  
  
  
  
Shinji, despite his increased stamina, was still breathing heavily. "It's...funny...that...you...mention...that..."  
  
"At any rate, we have more residents to pacify." He reached into one of the satchels around his waist, grabbing a miniature can of coffee. "Drink up. It'll help."  
  
"...are you sure? I...don't exactly like canned coffee..."  
  
"It's _special_ coffee," he said with an intentionally playful wink. The younger teenager frowned, before finally giving in; popping the top off, he took a tentative swig. The taste must have been quite invigorating, judging by his wide eyes. "Even mundane food and beverages from the real world can have a rejuvenating effect in the Metaverse."  
  
"...so...you can heal yourself by eating _junk_ food?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes."  
  
"...that's...that's... _what?_ "  
  
"You might as well get used to it. Trying to question it will only reduce its effectiveness." Such was the way of the cognitive world.

xxxx

As the hours passed, Shinji Ikari ended up visiting the Realms of several different Shadows.  
  
Not all of them had gone as smoothly as Aika Nakamura's.  
  
Like that of a mild-mannered and placid salaryman...  
  
xxxx  
  


_The Shadow chortled as he flexed his improbably large muscles; clad in a wrestling mask, he stomped his boots in the middle of an arena. "Come on, kid! Unless you're afraid to face the demon of the ring!" The audience roared with approval._

_"...he seems_ really _angry."_

_"My, he must have a lot of pent-up aggression in real life," commented Akechi, eating from a bag of popcorn. "Well, you're up."_

_Sighing, he summoned Hamlet and trudged into the ring._

_If asked, he would not admit just how badly the German Suplex had hurt. Mostly because he feared the Misato-san would find out and give Akechi-san a hard time._

  
xxxx  
  
...or that of a punk delinquent girl...  
  
xxxx  
  


_"I stay out late because my parents are never at home..." Her eyes seemed_ way _too doe-eyed. Then again, it fitted the theme of her relatively frilly and feminine room. "...is it too much to want to be tucked in?"_

_"At your age, most would say yes."_

_Shinji balked. "Akechi-san!" He turned back towards the Shadow, whose form appeared to briefly wobble from sheer sadness. "Listen, um...I can read you...a bedtime story?"_

_"...really? Can it be the Pink Alligator?" The Shadow reached into the wall - which had suddenly became a bookcase,_ what _\- and pulled out a tiny children's book._

_"Sure," he said, not really knowing that story._

_He was not too proud to admit that he was sniffling alongside the Shadow by the end._

  
xxxx  
  
...or that of a relatively stern high school teacher...  
  
xxxx  
  


_Shinji paled, closing his eyes with both hands. "I-I-I'm not sure I can h-help you...!"_

_The older woman, wearing a leather outfit straight out of an inappropriate film, chuckled sultrily. Various silhouettes in high school uniforms were...doing inappropriate_ things _on the stage behind her. "Now now, you little darlings have such vibrant energy. It's so...irresistible~"_

_He impulsively summoned Cait Sith, who stood with his sword at the ready. "Uh...I...I need an adult!"_

_"Oh, but I **am** an adult~"_

_Fortunately, Akechi was there to save the day. "It seems your skills do not include charm," he casually remarked, before instantly grabbing the Shadow's attention with a confident smile. "Now..." He then proceeded to confidently dismantle her entire demeanor. "Need I remind you about the legal consequences of pursuing your..._ urges _?"_

_"Oh, you're no fun!"_

_"And yet the consequences remain regardless."_

_"Fiddlesticks."_

_The disturbing movements occurring behind the teacher's Shadow began to fade away as Goro Akechi calmly explained to her why doing such things would be a bad idea._

  
xxxx  
  
...he wasn't quite sure that Misato-san would have approved _that_ encounter either. Then again, Chiba Takehide had been kind of similar...speaking of which, "Akechi-san?"  
  
"Yes?" replied the Chief Warden, calmly typing away at the computer on his desk.  
  
"Whatever happened to Takehide-san?"  
  
  
  
"...ah, you refer to Chiba Takehide. He did turn himself into the local prosecutor's office nine days ago; thanks to his personal testimony, his cousin Kuro Takehide was then arrested three days later on charges of covering up various incidents of sexual harassment. As it turns out, Chiba Takehide was not the only one who had been accused of harassment at Tojo & Sons." Akechi leaned back in his chair, nonchalantly allowing two Archangel Archetypes to fan him with their flapping wings. "Because he had already been subject to judicial proceedings through the A.T. Task Force, Chiba Takehide's sentence was reduced. After all, there would be no point in fully punishing someone whose 'heart' had already been changed."  
  
"...I suppose..." He thought back to all the Shadows he had encountered this afternoon, twelve in all. None of them had transformed like Chiba Takehide's had, even if some of them had been...questionable, in their demeanor and personality.  
  
"I hope you now understand why pacifying Shadows is considered one of our duties. Take that teacher, for example: would you consider her...'unseemly' desires regarding her students worthy of changing her like we did for Chiba Takehide?"  
  
"...well... _yes_." That only seemed obvious. "Isn't that...an abuse of authority?"  
  
"And what if I were to tell you that the teacher in question has never once _acted_ on those desires?" Shinji's silence prompted the older teenager to add, "by all accounts, she is a model teacher. Very attentive, dutiful, willing to answer questions for anyone who asks, and rather fair in her scoring metrics by all accounts. None of those things erase the fact that she _has_ such unsavory desires...but she has successfully refused to manifest that side of herself, so far. In other words, those desires have yet to become distorted." He looked at him heavily through his bangs. "Would you still go through it?"  
  
"..." He honestly didn't know, now.  
  
"As I told you once before, the Anti-Terror Task Force has an awful responsibility. Unless we have a clear legal mandate to do so, all residents within the Panopticon are not be altered or changed in any way...regardless of _how_ unseemly those within may be. The possibility for abuse is simply too great. So...I'll ask again: would you do it?"  
  
"...would you, Akechi-san?"  
  
The question elicited a brief blink from the Chief Warden, who could only chuckle mirthlessly. "At one point...I would have done so without any hesitation."  
  
"...but not anymore?"  
  
"Well...let's just say that I faced the consequences of my actions."  
  
"Consequences?"  
  
"Well... _everyone_ has little bit of a dark side. I am no exception." For the first time, his smile contained a hint of something...dangerous. And yet, Shinji did not feel threatened, paradoxically enough. "The only question is: how much sway does that madness have over you? It is a question all agents ask themselves, at one point or another; I would advise that you ask yourself that same question too. Otherwise...there may come a time where you can't distinguish between yourself and your darkness...and the capacity of making a free choice could be lost to you forever."  
  


_The Beast snorted._

_" **A foolish dichotomy, as though such were the only options.** "_

_It - she? Sometimes, he couldn't quite tell - sneered with a wicked grin._

_" **After all...one could just as easily**_ **embrace _that darkness._** _"_

_She loomed over him, as if challenging him._

_" **And you know that QUITE well...don't you?** "_

  
"...I'll keep that in mind," he murmured in response. "Thank you, Akechi-san."  
  
" _I_ should be the one thanking you," he cheerfully answered, lightening the formerly oppressive mood. A trio of Kumbhanda Archetypes - had they spawned simply because of the heaviness of their conversation?? - huffed with annoyance as they stalked away, their horse faces neighing with frustration. "The residents were relatively quick to warm up to you; likely because you're an unknown to them. We actually managed to pacify the Shadows on my list in about half the time."  
  
"...half?" They had been at it for nearly three hours!  
  
"Some Shadows can be _awfully_ stubborn."  
  
"...I guess..."  
  
"I may end up requesting you specifically in the future, if only to save on time. I'm not quite sure how long our current staffing shortage is going to last, but needs must, as they say. I'll make sure you personal account with NERV gets credited appropriately."  
  
"Oh. Um...thank you, Akechi-san." One beat. Two beats. Three beats. "Does...this count as only one mission?"  
  
"Why yes, as a matter of fact."  
  
"Ah." So he still had three more missions to complete before the end of the month. _Darn it._  
  
xxxx  
  
  
  
After Shinji Ikari had departed for the day, Goro Akechi wrapped his own administrative duties before signing out. As he emerged from the Metaverse at one of the A.T. Task Force's designated portal points - a mixture of both public stations bearing the Task Force's name proudly _and_ covert spots within non-affiliated public and private institutions, for the sake of operational security if nothing else - he calmly ran a hand through his hair, hiding it under a baseball cap. Outside of the Metaverse, he looked far less 'special': just a young man in a long-sleeved button-up and a pair of blue jeans.  
  
Such a distinction had once rankled him.  
  
He gazed up at the cloudy sky, pregnant with rain. Flipping open an umbrella, he began walking.  
  
Quietly reviewing news stories of the day on his phone - _hmm, Governor Yoshida of Kyoto Prefecture collapsed today of a possible stroke? How interesting..._ \- Akechi made his way to a local restaurant, a rather odd little location called _Jazz Jingisukan_. It was an eclectic place, possessing jazz-themed decor and background music against a hot pot restaurant whose speciality lied in Mongolian and Hokkaidō mutton dishes, particularly the '[Genghis Khan](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jingisukan)'.  
  
It was mostly the jazz theme that drew him in. That, and the fact it was less than two blocks away from a Metaverse exit point.  
  
As he slowly sat down to eat his grilled mutton, a wad of paper beaned him on the side of the head. Narrowing his eyes with suspicion, he turned in his attacker's direction...only to frown at the sight of a Hakone Academy high school student paying for their own meal, apparently finished. The frizzy-haired student departed without a word, stepping out into the rain under a black umbrella.  
  
Akechi looked at the wad of paper and unfolded it; a simple message had been handwritten on it.  
  


_Howdy Pancake Boy,  
  
Hope you're holding up._  
  
Ja ne! - [J]

  
Huffing with frustration, he wadded it back up and stuffed into his pocket. _You have a lot of gall to ask me that question_ , he bitterly thought. _Especially when I should be the one asking_ you _._

_The quiet stranger smiled gently. " **Friendship is wonderful, isn't it?** "_

_"Shut up."_

The young man calmly yet forcefully tore into his meal, focusing on nothing but the sound of a recorded saxophone mixed with the pitter-patter of raindrops.  
  
It was one of the few things he could still call cathartic.  
  
xxxx  
  
**END OF 6/23/2015**  
  
xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus the Fortune Social Link hits Rank 2!
> 
> Besides good ol' Theo, we had two more characters from past Persona entries name-dropped here: the lovely delivery girl from "Persona 4: The Animation", and the beloved Sun dad from Persona 5.
> 
> Mysteries keep on piling on...


	22. Wednesday - June 24, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toji Suzuhara makes an appointment to visit his sister, and Shinji returns to the Velvet Room.

_Sokila_ _was alone, this time, sitting in a crouch with knees bunched against her chest._

_"Are you doing okay...?"_

_Her yellow eyes stared at him unblinkingly._

_"You seem to be doing a lot of stuff..."_

_She lightly traced shapes in the ground, looking somewhat downcast._

_"...I wish you'd visit more..."_

_Her eyes took on a plaintive air._

_"...please?"_

_The faint haze of blue began to brighten-_

  
xxxx  
  
/Wednesday: June 24, 2015/  
  
/Courtyards, Hakone Academy/  
  
  
As Shinji Ikari walked along towards the Junior High branch, he overheard two students speaking in front of him.  
  
"-seriously, I wish the teachers would be more forgiving," groaned a lanky boy.  
  
"Come on, _seriously?_ " replied a studious-looking girl, her tone rife with annoyance. "This Academy has a reputation to uphold."  
  
"Fair enough...then again, given our principal, you'd think the teachers would be more terrifying."  
  
"Principal Lorenz is perfectly fine...he's just kind of stern."  
  
"Oh come on, _you_ admitted getting the heebie-jeebies the last time he gave a morning assembly speech."  
  
"...you can't prove that."  
  
"I took a pic of your face when he first started talking, it was _priceless_."  
  
"...okay, so just because he's intimidating doesn't mean he's bad."  
  
"Yeah, I think that kind of went out the window when he decided to wear a visor that made him look like a death-dealing cyborg."  
  
"You don't know what kind of vision problems he may have, that's _rude!_ "  
  
"Death. Dealing. Cyborg."  
  
As the two continued their back-and-forth, Shinji thought back to his 'deal' with the man in question. _Huh...maybe that visor could be something he could change?_ His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a light shove on his shoulder: enough to startle, nothing more. "Wha?"  
  
"Yo," said Toji Suzuhara, a rather vexed look on his face. "Just gonna tell ya now, the Cap won't take any excuses for skipping today's Track Club meeting. You're going."  
  
"...okay? Did...I do something wrong?"  
  
"Not _really_ , but after missing three straight meetings since your first, he thinks any continued absences will give the track team a reputation for being a newbie crusher. Kind of a bad thing for an athletic club to have, ya know?"  
  
"...I guess?" It's not like it had been _intentional._ "I...guess I'll be going to the Track Club after school today?"  
  
"Not 'guess', ' _will_ '."  
  
"I... _will_ be going to the Track Club after school?"  
  
"Good answer. Had to make sure I delivered the message, cause I won't be around to drag you to the track today."  
  
"...why?"  
  
Toji grimaced, a complicated expression forming on his face. "Got a more pressing appointment, you could say."  
  
And so they continued onward towards Hakone Academy.

xxxx

As classes ended, and Shinji found himself heading towards the Track Club, he wondered what exactly Toji Suzuhara's 'appointment' was about...but before he could put more thought to it, the Class Representative pushed a bundle of scanned papers in his direction. "Horaki-san?"  
  
"They're notes for you and Suzuhara-san," answered Hikari. "Copies of mine."  
  
"...thanks?"  
  
"Well, you seem to have been rather busy lately, and given what little I know of your... _job_...I have a feeling it will be detracting from your concentration with finals coming up. As for Suzuhara...well, he probably wasn't able to focus today anyway..."  
  
"...does it have something to do with this... _appointment_ of his?" Because he had no clue. At all.  
  
Hikari stared at him quietly, a look of concern and...something else...crossing her face. Finally, she relented, saying, "well...it's not my place to go into all of the details. Let's just it involves a trip to the hospital to see a family member. You'll have to ask him for more information." She mulled over her words, briefly nodding to herself. "It might even help him out."  
  
"...the hospital...?" Who would he be visiting?  
  
"Anyhow, if you have a club to get to, you should hurry and get to it."  
  
"Okay...thank you again for the notes!" Because he honestly was not in _any_ position to turn down help. _Now...hopefully the Track Club won't be as hard as last time..._  
  
Spoiler alert: it was just as hard.  
  
Fortunately, the Captain at least had enough sense to make him stretch and warm up before proverbially (and, in one particular incident, quite _literally_ ) running him into the ground.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Kobayakawa Memorial Hospital, Tokyo-3, Japan/  
  
  
_Beep-beep._  
  
Toji Suzuhara sat silently, staring at the occupant of the bed with a forlorn expression. "...I know it's been a while, sis."  
  
_Beep-beep._  
  
Sometimes, he liked to pretend that the various machines were his little sister responding to him. "School's been crazy...and a lot of other stuff's been happening. But...it's just an excuse."  
  
_Beep-beep._  
  
Being here...it hurt, sort of like how thinking about Tomochika used to, but in a different, deeper way.

("TAKE YOUR SISTER AND _RUN!_ " Those were the last words he heard his father yell before a complete stranger burst through the walls of their home, a murderous look upon his face.)

"...they keep telling me about all sorts of 'progress'. About the stuff they're learning about the soul just by looking at you..."  
  
_Beep-beep_.

(They got separated, somehow, he couldn't remember why, _so much was happening!_ When things finally began to settle down, he scoured the forests surrounding his hometown, finally coming across a traditional _onmyōji_ fending off a trio of Ghosts. His sister was lying motionless on the ground at the man's feet.)

"...doesn't really do me any good though, because you're not getting _better_ ," he bitterly said. Scratching at his dark hair before standing up, Toji slowly reached an arm over the hospital bed, gingerly caressing his sister's pale cheek. Her brown hair was limp and lifeless, but otherwise, she simply looked like someone asleep. Such was far from the case, alas; he glanced at one of the largest monitors, displaying an orange outline shaped after his sister's form.

(The jargon being thrown out by the doctors was way above his head, yet his NERV-appointed custodian appeared to grasp what they were saying. "To summarize," she would later explain, "Sakura Suzuhara isn't in a coma as we understand it. Her brain and neurological system are perfectly fine. However, whatever those Ghosts did, they crippled her soul on a fundamental level. To put it another way...your sister can listen. She can understand. She can _think_. And yet, she cannot manifest the _will to act_.")

That orange body had various holes all throughout it, evoking the image of cloth rotting away in patches, or perhaps a corpse that had been haphazardly devoured by scavengers.  
  
_Beep-beep._  
  
"...course, you're probably just thinking of me as being an idiot. Or a jerk. Either one'll do." Slumping back down on his chair, older brother looked upon younger sister with a forlorn look. "Anyhow...I'm probably boring you with my moping. You know how last time, I told you about what happened to Tomochika, my old roommate? Well...we got a new roommate: a transfer student by the name of Shinji Ikari. And _boy_ , he's a bit of a strange one..."  
  
And so Toji continued to talk until visiting hours were over, hoping that in some way, his own life - as pathetic as it was - would make up for the fact that Sakura had been denied hers.  
  
He wasn't naive enough to truly believe that, though.

xxxx

/Room 23, 2nd Floor, Izanagi Dorms, Hakone Academy/  
  
  
"...man Ikari, you look _beat_."  
  
Kensuke's comment elicited a weary groan from Shinji; raising his head from his desk, he answered, "track was...a little rough." At least he had made it back to the dorm room under his own power this time. That was a positive, right?  
  
A seraphic chuckle came from Kaworu Nagisa's part of the room. "You sound unsatisfied. Did you not join because you wanted to?"  
  
"...well...yes..."  
  
"Then embrace that challenge, Shinji-kun; that is the mentality I take with me to the Boxing Club." With an exaggerated flourish, he raised his right hand, cracking his knuckles. "It has served me well thus far!"  
  
"...thanks...?" he blearily said, not quite registering Nagisa's 'advice.' Mostly because he was still trying to fight off the sweet siren song of _sleep_. Even though he still had homework to finish... _ugh_.  
  
It was at that moment that Toji Suzuhara finally walked in, a stern grimace on his face. "M'back," he called out, tossing his book satchel over on his desk. With a dramatic hop, he leapt onto his bunk bed, forcefully stretching his limbs. "Gonna hit the hay."  
  
"...you know, you could get some studying in," remarked Aida, a knowing look in his eyes.  
  
"My head wouldn't be in it."  
  
Shinji took this opportunity to pipe up. "...um...Suzuhara-san?" When the jock glanced lazily in his direction, he said, "um...Horaki-san provided some notes for you. Copies from today's classes."  
  
"...you can leave em' on my desk."  
  
  
"...is...did everything go okay?" Inhale. Exhale. He kind of wished that Aida-san and Nagisa-san hadn't gone so quiet, because now this only seemed _awkward_. "...did the trip to the hospital go all right?"  
  
Toji's lazy glance sharpened into something more suspicious. "Who told ya?"  
  
"It was the Class Representative. She didn't tell me much; she told me to ask you," he blurted out in a hurry, in a rush to avoid any further offence. "Um...?"  
  
The glare slightly softened, becoming something...wary, yet a little bit more understanding. "...I'll think about it." It wasn't a yes or a no, but the boy rolled over in his bead, decisively ending the conversation there.  
  
_...well...I guess it's something_ , thought Shinji, turning back to the notes on his desk. If nothing else, Toji's antagonism was reduced...which was a good thing. Yes. A good thing... _man_ he was tired. _I...I don't think studying any further will help me._ "I think I'm going to turn in as well."  
  
"BOO," grumbled Kensuke, playfully slumping over his desk. "But what if I have _questions_?"  
  
"You could always ask me, Kensuke-kun."  
  
"Yeah, but you'd already _know_ the right answers, I want to see how wrong Ikari and Toji could be!"  
  
Shinji blinked tiredly. "...wouldn't that defeat the point...?" No, never mind, there was no time to think about it. Kensuke was just being...Kensuke. Yes. _I need sleep._ Quietly putting his books away, Shinji grabbed his SDAT player and a few cassettes before slumping into the bottom bunk. With genuine lethargy, he tried thinking about which tape to play...  
  
xxxx

_Another time. Another place. "Two weeks..." he murmured.  
  
"Huh?" Someone else.  
  
It was place of hardship...and yet there was joy...? "In two weeks it will be one year."  
  
"One year since...?" Someone...but who?_

xxxx  
  
...and quietly grabbed the blue DAT cassette, slipping it into the player. After sticking the earbuds in, he pressed play...  
  
xxxx  
  
  
_...and awoke in the Velvet Room, sitting in the metal folding chair-  
  
"YOU CAME BACK!"  
  
-and then he _wasn't _, falling over onto his back, barrelled over by a plucky little girl. "Ow!"  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Sokila hopped to her feet, her billowy sleeves flopping cartoonishly as she waved her arms in a panic. "I-I didn't mean to hurt you, I was jus' so excited, _please _don't be mad...!"  
  
"...I'm not mad," murmured Shinji, slowly sitting up. _My head hurts though. _As the piano and wailing woman echoed through the auditorium, he briefly wondered why he could even_ feel _pain in this place. Hadn't Mister Igor said that this place was 'between' dream and reality, mind and matter...?  
  
"Welcome to the Velvet Room!"  
  
Speaking of the man in question, Shinji looked past the silver-haired girl towards the auditorium, where the long-nosed man was sitting with his ever-present grin. "Hello, Mister Igor."  
  
"Have you come to avail of our services, this evening?"  
  
"...not...really?" That was sort of awkward to admit. However, looking down at the yellow-eyed girl by his side, he felt an odd conviction. "I...guess I came to visit Sokila-chan..."  
  
The little girl positively _beamed _. "Yay! What are we gonna do? We can share stories, or play tag, or maybe find some crayons and make this place look all **pwetty!**_ " _She suddenly paused in her jubilation, as if catching herself. "...pretty. Pretty. Big girls don't say 'pwetty.' Gotta be a be a_ big _girl." As if pumping herself up, she clenched her fists excitedly. "Yeah, we'll make this place all PRETTY!"  
  
...Shinji couldn't quite lie, but the girl's precocious energy was kind of endearing. "...that reminds me..." He glanced around the auditorium; weren't there more spotlights shining on the stage than the last time he had been here? "Mister Igor...is there a reason that Sokila has to stay here?" He wasn't quite sure, but he seemed to recall a strange impression of the girl...wanting to leave...?  
  
"The nature of the Velvet Room is nebulous and ever-changing, manifesting to reflect the inner 'heart' of our guests. In like manner, my assistants, as the attendants for these guests, are bound to them as well." Igor's bloodshot eyes seemed to peer directly into his soul. "Such is the same with Sokila and you. My past assistants were...older, and more secure in their power; they were able to maintain their existence beyond the bounds of this Room. By contrast, Sokila is young, and _quite _inexperienced."  
  
"...s'not my fault..." grumbled the little girl, bashfully kicking a foot against the ground.  
  
"_However _...because of her bond with you, her strength will grow alongside yours! So continue to advance, young fool; before long, our dear Sokila may be able to join you in the waking world."  
  
This announcement made the silver-haired girl positively _giddy _. "Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!" Yellow eyes wide with excitement, Sokila dropped to the ground and began doing push-ups. Or tried to; her form wasn't that good. "Come on...you...gotta...get... **tough**...!" Her hand slipped, and she promptly crashed into the ground. "...owie..."  
  
Sighing, Shinji grabbed the young girl; with a motion that felt strangely practiced, he hefted the young girl up with a grunt, placing her upon his shoulders. "Well...we can start slow? I've kind of done a lot of running today already..."  
  
"Yeah, we can do that! Lots of laps! And then, we can do some drawing...but not too much! I gotta make my crayons last..."  
  
Shinji felt strangely invigorated by the little bundle of energy as he walked about the auditorium, passing the time away._ _Igor said not a word, seemingly content to let them have this time to themselves.  
  
He appreciated that, even if he couldn't quite articulate why._  
  
xxxx  
  
**END OF 6/24/2015**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Sokila so, SO much. :D
> 
> Also, in a hypothetical SPE: The Game, spending time with Sokila in the Velvet Room would cause gameplay to advance to the next 'time segment'; in return, a random stat of the Personas in your party would increase.


	23. Thursday - June 25, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji gets a question from the MAGI that flummoxes him. To clear his mind, he goes for tutoring...and finally meets the Protagonists.

_Sokila bounced up and down with joy._

_"Thank you for coming by!"_

_She promptly skipped over to the bare walls at the edge of the Velvet Room._

_"I had so much FUN!"_

_Crayon scribbles dotted the wall in various spots, detailing various Archetypes, Personas, and Shinji Ikari in...a superhero cape?_

_"...I hope I'm able to leave soon..."_

_She looked down at her drawing instruments, reduced to mere nubs._

_"...cause I need more crayons..."_

_The faint haze of blue began to brighten-_

  
xxxx  
  
/Thursday: June 25, 2015/  
  
/Class 2-A, Junior High Branch, Hakone Academy/  
  
  
As Shinji waited for class to start, his phone buzzed; it was a familiar sender. _Oh._  
  
 **HEROD: YOU DID NOT ANSWER OUR QUESTION ABOUT YOUR MOTHER.  
HEROD: YOUR TARDINESS IS MOST UNACCEPTABLE.  
HEROD: HOWEVER, SUCH REQUIRES A LACK OF COMMITMENT TO THE TOPIC AT HAND.  
HEROD: AS SUCH, WE WILL LOG YOUR ANSWER AS 'DETACHED AMBIVALENCE.'  
HEROD: THIS IMPLIES THAT YOU HAVE MOVED ON, AND NO LONGER GIVE MUCH THOUGHT TO HER.  
HEROD: THIS IS USEFUL DATA.**  
  
Shinji's eyes narrowed out of impulsive annoyance and a much deeper resentment.  
  
 **S.Ikari: that's not fair  
HEROD: YOU WERE GIVEN 48 HOURS TO RESPOND.  
HEROD: THAT WAS AMPLE TIME.  
S.Ikari: my mom is a touchy subject  
HEROD: THEN AN ANSWER SHOULD HAVE BEEN EASY TO MAKE.**  
  
Shinji didn't quite know how to take that, because he was rather reluctant to fully disclose his emotional hang-ups and dysfunctional family history to a trio of biological supercomputers.  
  
However, the texts were already coming once more.  
  
 **HEROD: WE HAVE ANOTHER QUERY FOR YOU.  
HEROD: OF THE FOLLOWING OPTIONS, WHICH SCENARIO IS MOST PALATABLE TO YOU?  
HEROD: A ONE-ON-ONE DUEL TO THE DEATH WITH YOUR CLOSEST FRIEND; A LAST STAND AGAINST A HORDE OF MONSTERS BY YOURSELF; AN HOUR-LONG MEETING WITH THE PERSON YOU DREAD MOST, WITH THE CAVEAT THAT YOU WILL NOT BE SUBJECT TO BODILY HARM.  
HEROD: THERE IS NO RIGHT OR WRONG ANSWER.  
HEROD: IN LIGHT OF YOUR PRIOR TARDINESS, WE WILL EXTEND THE DEADLINE.  
HEROD: PLEASE RESPOND WITHIN 96 HOURS.**  
  
 _...what are these questions?_ As if to answer him, the mysterious messenger app that the MAGI had installed on his phone _pinged_ with activity.  
  
 **PILATE: YOU MUST BE BEFUDDLED  
S.Ikari: a little  
S.Ikari: yes  
PILATE: AS WE PREVIOUSLY DISCUSSED, THE NATURE OF RITSUKO'S SURVEILLANCE MEANS THAT HEROD'S QUESTIONS WILL BE MORE ESOTERIC GOING FORWARD.  
PILATE: WE WILL RESERVE THE TRULY SERIOUS QUESTIONS FOR THIS PARTICULAR METHOD OF COMMUNICATION.  
PILATE: BUT DON'T TAKE THIS AS AN EXCUSE TO ANSWER HEROD FLIPPANTLY.  
PILATE: AFTER ALL, EVEN FOOLISH QUESTIONS CAN UNVEIL SURPRISING INSIGHT.**  
  
Shinji grimaced, looking at the time on his phone. Class would start in only a few minutes.  
  
 **S.Ikari: ok  
S.Ikari: but class is about to start  
S.Ikari: can it wait  
PILATE: WHAT A PRECOCIOUS LUXURY YOU ALLOW YOURSELF.**  
  
How was school a luxury?!  
  
 **PILATE: VERY WELL  
PILATE: WE'LL GRANT YOU A WEEK TO THINK ABOUT THIS SCENARIO.  
PILATE: SUPPOSE, AFTER A LONG PERIOD OF SEPARATION FROM SOMEONE WHO WE'LL LABEL 'X', THAT THEY DEMAND YOUR PRESENCE.  
PILATE: YOUR DESIRE FOR X'S LOVE IS OUTPACED ONLY BY YOUR DISDAIN AND FRUSTRATION WITH THEM.  
PILATE: BUT WHEN YOU ARRIVE, X COMMANDS YOU TO PERFORM A TASK THAT MAY RESULT IN YOUR DEATH. IT WILL CERTAINLY RESULT IN GREAT HARM BOTH BODILY AND MENTALLY.  
PILATE: IN ORDER TO OBTAIN YOUR COMPLIANCE, X THREATENS TO USE SOMEONE ELSE - WE'LL LABEL THEM 'Y' - IN YOUR STEAD. Y IS SUFFERING FROM A PRIOR INJURY, AND SO THEIR DEATH IS GUARANTEED IF THEY TRY TO PERFORM THE TASK.  
PILATE: ARE YOU WITH US, SO FAR?**  
  
Shinji's initial impressions were that, whoever this 'X' was, he didn't like them at all.  
  
 **S.Ikari: yes  
PILATE: GOOD  
PILATE: BECAUSE WE'RE NOT GOING TO ASK ABOUT WHAT YOU WOULD DO IN THIS SITUATION.  
PILATE: THAT WOULD BE BORING  
PILATE: INSTEAD, WE'D LIKE YOU TO GIVE AN EXAMPLE AS TO HOW THE ACTIONS OF X COULD BE JUSTIFIED.**  
  
Shinji blinked.  
  
 **S.Ikari: what??????  
PILATE**: **DON'T BE SO QUICK, BOY  
PILATE: YOU'D BE SURPRISED AT WHAT CAN BE JUSTIFIED IF THE CIRCUMSTANCES ARE DIRE ENOUGH.  
PILATE: WE'RE INTERESTED IN SEEING WHAT PARTICULAR LIMITS YOU POSSESS.  
PILATE: WE'LL BE IN TOUCH  
PILATE: END OF LINE**  
  
And with that final text, Fuyutsuki-sensei entered the classroom, signalling that the school day was about to begin in earnest.  
  
But the MAGI's particular scenario would be in the back of his mind for awhile.

xxxx

As classes proceeded throughout the day, Shinji found himself thinking about PILATE's question.

It was open-ended, so _vague_...how was he supposed to answer it honestly?

Apparently, he had been so out of it that it was obvious to his roommates. "Hey Ikari, what's the deal?" asked Kensuke; he had corralled Toji into moving their desks together for lunch. Hikari Horaki had also joined them for some reason, though they couldn't find it in themselves to complain to the Class Rep. "You jolted pretty hard when Ibuki-sensei called on you in second period."

"Oh. Um..." Shinji took a bite of breaded pork cutlet in lieu of waffling out loud. As he gathered his thoughts, he swallowed and said, "sorry. I've...had a bit on my mind today?"

"Anything to do with your _mission_ on Tuesday?" The bespectacled boy was practically salivating for details. "Come on, I at least have _some_ clearance now, I want some details!"

"Can you _not_?" griped Toji. "We can go like, _five seconds_ without talk about spirits and mind worlds and other junk."

Hikari decided to get down to brass tacks. "Ikari-san, are you able to adequately balance studies with...your _work_ , and all?"

"...I'm trying?" That's as honest an answer as he could give.

Sighing, the pigtailed girl cupped her chin, nose scrunching up as she began thinking. "Hmm..." Finally, her eyes widened with an epiphany. "Well, you could always head over to the High School branch and seek out **tutoring** services. We have a lot of senpai who would be able to help you out."

Faint memory of an overhead conversation from last Friday filtered through his mind; likewise Fuyutsuki-sensei's advice from his very first day at Hakone Academy. "...I had thought about that..."

"But time just slipped away?" remarked Kensuke. "Relatable."

"Yeah, to those who have their head in the clouds, maybe," griped Toji.

"Come on, no point in being a killjoy, Toji!"

Hikari inhaled, held her breath for a few seconds, and exhaled. "Boys, please calm down." Her word was enough to get them to pipe down. "Ikari-san, I'm not sure what your afternoon schedule looks like..." She sounded like she didn't want to know _anything_ about it. "...but I highly recommend you try and find a tutor. If nothing else, it may offer you an opportunity to clear your head."

"...maybe I will..." Some help with his homework would at least allow him time to think about other things.

And so time kept on rolling.

xxxx

Shinji had had little luck in getting PILATE's question out of his mind by the end of the day, which only cemented his desire to seek out a tutor...if only so he could get that started and squared away.

Unfortunately, this meant that he had to turn down the Literature Club. Again.

"I'm really sorry Yamagishi-san," said Shinji as he bowed, feeling _really_ rotten about the fact that he kept ditching.

"No no, I understand," assuaged Mayumi with a fragile smile. "Our Club is kind of low on the tier of importance; that's part of it's charm, really. N-no need to apologize..."

But darn it, apologizing was second nature to him! "Is there a way I can make it up...?"

"You don't have to make up anything, it's fine, really...!"

That didn't quite sit well with him.

(An apology for accidentally walking into the back of another student had translated into a fist in his face. When his sensei arrived after school to clear things up with the faculty, his apologies had been many. But after the fact, his guardian had only said, "you can apologize all you want, but words are meaningless if people don't know what you're saying. At that point, apologies are just so many empty words.")

  
How could his apology be meaningful? "Um...I know it's not much, but maybe you can have my contact info?" That way, if Yamagishi-san ever felt that his presence was truly needed by the Literature Club, she would be able to let him know in an instant.

"...y...your number...?" she sputtered.

Grabbing a notepad from his book satchel, Shinji quickly jotted down his contact information. Tearing the slip off, he handed it over to Yamagishi-san, and _wow_ her face was red. "Are...you okay...?"

"...m'fine," she squeaked.

"...okay...again, I'm really sorry, I'll make sure I won't miss the next meeting."

"...kay."

As Shinji departed, he idly wondered why Yamagishi had seemed so red in the face; she hadn't come down with a fever, had she? Then again, now that he was thinking about it, he hadn't asked what her number was, so he wouldn't even recognize it if she _did_ contact...him...wait. _I just gave her my number._

Any onlookers would have seen a second-year Junior High second year student slap his hands over his face, screaming into them out of mortified embarrassment.

xxxx

By the time Shinji arrived onto the grounds of the High School Branch of Hakone Academy, his face was _mostly_ back to normal, which did nothing for the squeamish emotions curdling inside of him. Because _wow_ , if Kensuke or Misato ever found out that he had unwittingly given a girl his phone number, they would _never_ let him live it down! The mere thought of romance had been so distant, so unapproachable, that he hadn't even _considered_ how Yamagishi would have taken such a gesture!

Well, if nothing else, he had sufficiently distracted himself from PILATE's question.

As he wandered about the high school, the uniforms of junior-high students grave way to those of the high-schoolers: in contrast to his dark slacks, the older boys wore dark green plaid pants, as well as a red necktie that was a slightly darker shade than the flowing necktie worn by the junior-high girls. Speaking of which, the high-school girls' skirts were slightly longer, going down to below mid-thigh, and also had the dark green plaid pattern; unlike the boys, they wore flowing bow ties. Both sexes had deep see green suspenders as well. It was simultaneously more formal and more eye-catching.

Shinji quietly looked over the large bulletin boards right inside near the main doors, eventually spotting a flyer advertising tutoring services. _Class 1-E, North Wing...?_ As he followed the signs - discreetly staying out of the way of the bigger high-schoolers - he eventually found himself in front of the door. _Well, here goes-_

"Here for tutoring?"

  
Shinji nearly leapt out of his skin, whirling about to see a _tall_ young man with bowl-shaped silver hair. "Oh, um...yes." _Gods_ , why were his eyes so _piercing?_

Gray eyes stared heavily at him, as if taking his measure...and then he said, "I was actually about to start my 'shift' here...so we might as well get started. I'm Yu Narukami."

"Ah, thank you." He slightly bowed. "I'm Shinji Ikari, Narukami-senpai. Please take care of me."

"Please follow me."

As Shinji followed the older student up to the third floor, the man was typing on his phone, probably texting with whatever friends he had. The students that were still present seemed to give way as they approached, either consciously or subconsciously recognizing Narukami's presence. _He must be one of the popular students, then._ He wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not.

Finally, after walking all the way to the South Wing, Narukami opened up the door leading to one of the spare rooms used by the extracurricular clubs; however, it was empty, save for two other students, both males. One had dark blue hair, bangs hanging over his face; thick headphones were resting around his neck. The other had frizzy black hair and wide eyeglasses. _Wait...haven't I seen these two before?_ "Um...hello?"

  
At those very words, the black-haired student dramatically adjusted his eyeglasses, pressing against the bridge with two fingers. "And so, _a new CHALLENGER_ _approaches!_ "

"...challenger?" dumbly repeated Shinji.

Those words prompted the blue-haired student to sigh heavily. "Way to kill the mood, Amamiya..."

"Hey, we all have our talents," jokingly replied the black-haired boy.

  
Shinji didn't quite know what to think. So he instead blurted out what was on his mind, "uh...I'm...here...for...tutoring...?"

"Indeed you are. But I could tell by looking at you that you'll need... _extra_ attention," said Narukami.

"...oh." Well, _that_ was a mood-killer.

"Eh, he doesn't mean anything bad by that. He's just rather blunt in certain ways," remarked the black-haired boy. "I didn't give you my name before; the name's Amamiya. Ren Amamiya. I have _other_ titles, but we'll stick with that for now."

Shinji blinked. "...wait..."

("Take care, little kouhai!" The scooter motor roared as the nameless student jerked the handles to the left, pulling the empty rickshaw down an alleyway across the street. Mere moments later, a trio of police cars - sirens blaring - swerved in front of the alleyway, barely unable to fit through. After that particular trip, he was fully and utterly _done_ for the day.)

  
"...weren't you the one who picked me up from NERV over two weeks ago...?"

"Ah, he's got a memory on him! That's more to work with."

The blue-haired student rolled his eyes. "Minato Arisato." That was all he had to say. Except not. "You don't have to call me senpai."

"...er...okay?"

"Now, I suppose you felt like coming here for help with academics, with knowledge; that you're here to become a genius, sagely, even _erudite_..." Yu Narukami dramatically slapped an empty desk with his hand, causing a mighty _THWACK_ to echo through the room. "But there are certain things in life that are more important than knowledge by itself."

"To be fair, it depends on what you're doing, or who you're talking to," remarked Arisato.

"And we're here to help you with that," continued Narukami, ignoring Arisato's comment. "Why? Because I think you have _promise_."

"...okay?" That was...not a mood-killer, but still kind of confusing. "I...have finals coming up though, so-"

"There's no point in studying if you're fatigued," interjected Arisato, an insightful look in his blue eyes. "You'll just be wasting your time."

"And _you_ look like a guy with a lot on his mind," added Amamiya.

"...well, I kind of do." _That_ much was true.

"So, the solution is clear." Narukami put down a piece of paper on the desk, which had lines of text written on it. "Follow these clues, and you'll have your reward at the end. _Ren, NOW!_ "

Without warning Amamiya pulled a _smoke bomb_ out from behind his back and threw it onto the ground; clouds of harmless gas erupted from the device, but it was still rather shocking, because _who uses a smoke bomb in a classroom?!_ The sound of beating footsteps echoed through Shinji's ears, and then there was silence...until someone sighed loudly. Thence followed the opening of a window, and the turning on of a standalone fan; as smoke began drifting out of the classroom windows, Shinji could finally see again; Narukami and Amamiya were gone, and only Arisato remained. "...uh-"

"Look, just follow me."

"...but, what about the clues-?"

"Just ignore that. They're both bored and acting out."

"...oh." With that said, Shinji dutifully followed Arisato out of the room, because what _else_ was he going to do?

(As he ate at New Mikasa, he glanced to his side, seeing an upperclassman - a high school student from the Academy - methodically eat at his yakisoba. That wouldn't be noteworthy, save for two things: first, that it was his _seventh plate_ , and second, he still appeared as thin as a rail.)

  
...no, asking a question about that would be rude.

xxxx

/Northern Shores of Lake Ashi, Tokyo-3/

"Killjoy," grumbled Amamiya.

"True," replied Arisato.

"So rude," muttered Narukami.

"And practical."

Shinji blinked; Arisato had casually led him towards Lake Ashi's piers on the northern shores. "So...what are we-?"

"You're going to learn the secret to true relaxation and peace, through a crucible forged from patience, endurance, and effort," said Narukami.

Shinji blinked. "...I am? How?"

Amamiya readjusted his glasses, the lens rendered opaque in the light of the afternoon sun. In his other hand...was a rather long pole, laced with string, a reel, and a metal hook. "By _fishing._ "

xxxx

  
Shinji Ikari had never gone fishing, to his recollection.

So far, he had deduced a few things.

One: Arisato-san had apparently no desire for fishing; he was lying on the pier, quietly humming to himself to the tune of whatever music was playing through his headphones.

Two: Amamiya-senpai and Narukami-senpai were...oddly competitive with each other in an _excessively_ passive-aggressive manner.

Three: even if he hadn't caught anything yet, there was something strangely cathartic about throwing out the lure, watching the weight bob in the water, and then reeling it back in. The repetitive motion was...relaxing. Mind-numbing.

It allowed him to put his thoughts in order. And maybe, the three high-schoolers who had elected to take him under their wing(?) would have some additional insight. "I...have a question."

"So do I," replied Amamiya, the setting sun reflecting off his glasses and the lake. "For example, _why_ are they called smartphones when they seem to make people dumber?"

"...uh-"

"And why are they perpetuating the stereotype of smart people being flimsy weaklings? After all, the old flip phones and brick phones were practically indestructible, yet I've seen some smart phones shatter just by _looking_ at them the wrong way."

"...well-"

Narukami decided to interject. "The lack of effort involved with their use means people take them for granted. Your generation wouldn't have survived having to text with a flip phone."

"Oh well _excuse me_ , mental giant, I forgot that you're a relic from a bygone era," jokingly shot back Amamiya.

"You might as well make a crack about my hair too, because I don't think I've heard that joke before."

"You _looking_ to be compared to an old man? Wow, didn't know you were that masochistic."

"I don't think you have any room to complain about masochism, Mr. ' _I let a cat determine my sleep schedule._ '"

Amamiya pushed against the bridge of his glasses. "Sister complex."

Narukami, without a single change in facial expression, replied, " _Becky._ "

At that precise moment, both boys yanked their fishing poles, pulling out similarly-sized trout in a splash of water. "...it seems we have reached mutually assured destruction," said Amamiya.

"It would seem so."

Shinji had been looking back and forth between them with increasing concern. If it weren't for Amamiya-senpai's wide grin, he would've said that the two _did not_ like each other. Then again, Kensuke and Toji acted kind of similarly with their barbs, so maybe they were just really close?

"See what I mean by bored?" dully interjected Arisato-san from besides them.

"Anyhow kouhai, what was your question?" As Ren Amamiya said these words, he and Narukami were placing their trout into a rented ice chest, which contained the six fish _already_ caught by the duo.

  
"Oh. Um." The back-and-forth had momentarily distracted him. "Well..." He tried conveying PILATE's scenario to the trio as well as he could. After doing so, his three senpai were silent, apparently mulling over his question with seriousness.

Finally, Narukami-senpai said, "that scenario seems oddly specific."

"Glad I wasn't the _only_ one thinking that," joked Amamiya-senpai.

Arisato-san quietly tapped the wooden surface of the pier with a finger, before saying, "depends on the circumstances of what the task is. And who 'X' and 'Y' are."

"True. There's a lot of things I could envision doing for other people, and a lot of tasks...but the fact 'Y' would die regardless indicates it must be something inherently dangerous," said Narukami.

"Honestly though, the way it's phrased makes it seem like you would be able to survive the task in question. Better to take on the burden yourself than let it fall on someone else who can't handle it," murmured Amamiya, with a much more serious tone than he had previously exhibited.

"In the end though, only you can answer for yourself," said Arisato.

"...I see." That actually helped him a lot...which brought to mind another question. "...why are you three doing this for me?" After all, this couldn't exactly be called _tutoring_. "Is it because I'm 'Shinji Ikari'?" After all, he wasn't exactly sure how quickly rumors spread from the Junior High branch, but it wasn't exactly like his 'job' in the Metaverse was a secret, and he wasn't quite sure how much public notoriety his father had as the head of NERV.

"We would be lying if we said that had nothing to do with it," bluntly answered Yu Narukami. "But whatever task you're called to do is an important one...and shouldering that burden alone would be a recipe for disaster."

"There's no harm in accepting assistance, or help...even _if_ it's because of your role. _Especially_ if it's because of your role. To turn away help because of that is letting your pride get in the way." Ren Amamiya tossed his line back out into the water. "And pride can be a dangerous thing..."

"Bottom line: your identity as Shinji Ikari has no impact on whether or not you need help. And if we have the ability to help...then we will. Nothing more, and nothing less," said Minato Arisato.

"...I see..." It wasn't quite the answer he had been expecting, but it felt more honest, somehow. He appreciated that.

xxxx

  
And all the while, on a subconscious level, in words he had no way of knowing...a _different_ voice spoke, within the depths of his being:

 _ **Thou** art **I** , and **I** am thou...  
Thou hast witnessed a **potential** bond._

 _The seas of depravity are vast,  
and the truth is not yet known._

 _The Arcana is the means by which  
 **all** is revealed...but only in due time._

 _This bond may one day be yours..._

  
xxxx

"...but, can I actually get some academic tutoring?"

Arisato, Narukami, and Amamiya answered rather quickly.

"Try studying on your own after this and see how it goes."

"Are you actually failing, though?"

"I have faith in you, kouhai."

Shinji blinked. "...so, is that a no?"

At that precise moment, the universe decided to answer rather emphatically in the form of a fish biting onto his lure with such force and intensity that it actually yanked him off of the pier and into the water.

 _...I guess that's a no_ , he dimly thought in the back of his mind as he paddled toward the shore.

Fortunately, Amamiya had managed to convince some nearby civilians to temporarily part with their towels so they could dry him off. Narukami had sprung for a change of clothes from a nearby store (seriously, he didn't have to...especially given that he now looked like someone ready to go fishing for an entire day), while Arisato had offered to pick up the tab for dinner at New Mikasa.

All in all, they had been...well, _unconventional_ , but still rather dutiful senpai. "You all didn't have to do this..."

"True," remarked Narukami...and that was it.

Shinji felt like there should have been a follow-up, but there wasn't. So he defaulted to finishing his yakisoba. "Thank you for helping me," he said, bowing lightly to the three high-schoolers. With plastic bag in hand, laden with a soggy school uniform, he headed back to the Izanagi Dorms. All in all, the afternoon had been...odd. _Very_ much so. But not unpleasant.

xxxx

  
As their unassuming kouhai slid out of the booth and walked out of the door of New Mikasa, the three high-school students looked knowingly at each other. "So...he's kind of young for this kind of work," remarked Ren Amamiya.

"It's unavoidable," said Minato Arisato, finishing off the last of his third plate.

"Your metabolism is awe-inspiring," murmured Yu Narukami.

"I don't think any of us can say anything about each other's metabolism." Ren huffed, taking off his glasses to rub at his eyes. "...you two have been at this a lot longer than I have. What do you think of his potential?"

"He's where we all were once: just starting out, nothing but potential." Yu folded his hands together, gray eyes narrow with concern. Such was the nature of the Fool, as they had once been, before attaining the power of the World, of the Universe...a power now denied to them, for _many_ reasons. "Not knowing him personally, though...I'm worried."

"Worry's a bit of a luxury for us," cracked Ren with humor that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I honestly don't know how you two have put up with this for as long as you have."

"You get used to it," dully answered Minato.

"You shouldn't _have_ to."

Yu sighed. "We can't help the hand we've been dealt...you know that."

"I can gripe ineffectually. I know it won't accomplish anything, but it'll make me feel better for about five minutes."

Minato looked knowingly at Ren...no, at _Joker._ "...I get it. The frustration, of having everything wiped clean, as though...well, you get the idea." So long ago, he had resigned himself to a fate of eternal struggle...how true that had ended up being, though not in a way he had ever expected. "Beating yourself up for it won't change anything."

Joker grimaced. "You're one to talk, _Door-kun._ " At the brief moment of silence, Ren relented. "Sorry. That was out of line."

Minato ignored the barb for what it was. "...you both felt it, didn't you?" A bond, wanting to be formed. A bond that they had had to deny, at this point.

"It's too soon," whispered Yu. "He's not ready to advance."

"But he will be," said Ren. "But the question is _time._ Judging by what _she_ told us...we have until the end of the year. "

'She.' Rei Ayanami. An enigmatic figure, like so many others they had dealt with. How vexing, that they had to play the waiting game, to seemingly no effect. Without their bonds...their Social Links...their power was denied to them. But if they tried to use their power, their enemy would _know_...and this whole cycle would be wasted, to their everlasting detriment. Because Shinji Ikari was the lone variable this time, for reasons he still had a hard time comprehending. "We will wait and endure. We have no choice."

Ren and Yu both deferred to him, nodding; despite their great feats, the two acknowledged him as their senior in experience, if nothing else.

They finished their meals in silence, and went their separate ways.

xxxx

/Room 23, 2nd Floor, Izanagi Dorms, Hakone Academy/

"So, how did tutoring... _what are you WEARING?_ "

Kensuke's flabbergasted expression at his outfit - a green fishing vest, cargo pants, and an orange T-shirt - elicited a shrug. "I fell in a lake. I got new clothes."

"...a _lake_?" said Toji with a sputter. "Why'd you go to a lake?"

"I went for tutoring. They took me fishing instead."

"...why?" inquired Kaworu, honestly curious.

"...I don't really know." With those words said, he dropped the bag with his soggy uniform on the bathroom floor - making a mental note to hang it up for drying later - and sat down at his desk to study.

Surprisingly enough, his mind felt clear enough that he was able to get quite a bit done.

xxxx

**END OF 6/25/2015**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gathered together under one roof: Minato, Yu, and Ren.
> 
> Hope Shinji will be able to survive. :V
> 
> /also  
> //more shenanigans lurk in the background, it seems...


	24. Friday - June 26, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a normal school day, a Pattern Blue is signalled; Shinji and Rei depart for Hokkaido to backup an A.T. Agent against the Acolytes.
> 
> It gets resolved in an unexpected manner.

_Sokila looked...anxious._

_"Minato Arisato..."_

_She fiddled with an armband, colored a faded red._

_"Yu Narukami..."_

_She traced the frame of worn eyeglasses._

_"Ren Amamiya..."_

_She nudged the angular edge of a stylized domino mask._

_"...and now, you."_

_She looked back at him._

_"They went through a lot...but you...well..."_

_The faint haze of blue began to brighten-_

  
xxxx  
  
/Friday: June 26, 2015/  
  
/2nd Floor, Izanagi Dorms, Hakone Academy/  
  
  
 _I hope the lake smell comes out of the uniform_ , idly thought Shinji Ikari as he rolled two baskets full of dirty clothes towards the communal laundromat on the second floor. _Then again, I have spares...but still._ It was the principle of the matter.

("It's time to set up the chore rotation!" commanded Kensuke, mere days after he had first moved into the dorm. "And clearly, the fairest way to decide...is with _janken!_ ")

Needless to say, Kaworu had managed to beat them all, yet had taken his role in the chore rotation with a casual detachment. Shinji didn't really have room to complain either, because they had to get done regardless. Hence why he had woken up early to get their dirty clothes laundered and dried before classes began.  
  
The communal laundromat was rather empty at this time of morning - apparently, most of the boys in the dorms preferred later hours for this sort of housework - which suited him just fine. It would allow him a little bit of private time to think. Grabbing the necessary supplies from the nearby supply closet - detergent, fabric softener, bleach for the whites - he went for a pair of machine duos to do his work. The room was rather large, with five whole rows of washer/dryer combinations lining the plainly lit room. Given that there were well over two hundred rooms on the second floor, it didn't seem like enough machines for the amount of people present...but given staggered laundry schedules, it more than sufficed for the boys on this floor of the dorm.  
  
Part of him wouldn't have been surprised if that sort of thing was intentional, to artificially force teenagers to learn how to negotiate with each other. Again, he marvelled at the budget this Academy must have commanded, to spring for not only so many washing machines per floor, but also _dryers._ His usual drying experience was with a clothes rack in a bathroom, a balcony rail, or an outdoor clothesline, so this still seemed...novel.  
  
Alas, chores were still chores. As he put a bundle of whites into one machine and the colors into another, he grabbed a nearby stepping stool and used it as an impromptu chair, waiting for the wash cycle to complete.  
  
He decided to at least get some things taken care of while he was waiting. Pulling up the messenger app on his phone, he decided to provide the MAGI an answer...at least, as far as HEROD was concerned.  
  
(But not before quickly looking up the meaning of the word 'palatable' on an online dictionary, because it wasn't a word he encountered that often.)  
  
 **S.Ikari: the last stand against the monsters**  
  
Because, quite frankly, he couldn't foresee himself _ever_ wanting to duel a friend to the death...and the first person he thought of having an hour-long meeting with was his father. Even if his survival was guaranteed, the whole _concept_ of such a thing filled him with an instinctive terror that he couldn't quite put into words. _Besides...I'm here to fight monsters, aren't I? It's...what would be expected._  
  
The MAGI were quick to respond.  
  
 **HEROD: THIS IMPLIES THAT YOU WOULD PREFER STANDING AGAINST THE TIDE, EVEN IF IT WAS BY YOURSELF.  
HEROD: THE INHERENT LONELINESS OF SUCH A SCENARIO MERITS LESS CONCERN THAN THE POSSIBILITY OF KILLING A FRIEND, OR THE AGONY OF MEETING THE ONE YOU DREAD FOR A MERE SIXTY MINUTES.  
HEROD: THERE ARE THINGS WHICH FRIGHTEN YOU MORE THAN YOUR OWN DEMISE.  
HEROD: THIS IS USEFUL DATA.  
HEROD: WE WILL PROVIDE FURTHER INQUIRY SOON.**  
  
And that was that.  
  
PILATE's question, however...he still wanted time to think about it.  
  
In the meantime, he browsed the Mission Board, because - whether he liked it or not - he still had a quota to fulfill and less than a week to do it. _Just three more missions to go..._

xxxx

/Class 2-A, Junior High Branch, Hakone Academy/  
  
  
"And Suzuhara-kun, what was the other title of the Tokugawa Shogunate?" asked Hyuga-sensei.  
  
"Er...Edo?"  
  
"Very good. And Edo was the former title of _what_ city...Kugimiya-kun?"  
  
"Tokyo-1, sensei!" exclaimed a girl with longer pigtails than Hikari Horaki's.  
  
"Very good. As we discussed previously, after the Battle of Sekigahara, Tokugawa Ieyasu established his seat of power at Edo Castle; this resulted in political power shifting away from the historical capital of Japan at Kyoto. This reflected the reality that the Emperor held no practical sway despite being the nominal ruler of Japan; true power was held by the _shogun_ and the _daimyo_ allied with them..."  
  
As the lesson continued, Shinji felt the buzzing of his phone within his pocket...and it was quite _insistent_. As he pulled it out of his pocket, he missed Ayanami doing something similar at her own desk.  
  
 **NERV: PATTERN BLUE DETECTED. PRELIMINARY LOCATION: SAPPORO DEAD ZONE, HOKKAIDO.**  
  
  
 _Pattern Blue...an Angel...?_  
  
"Forgive us, Hyuga-sensei," remarked Ayanami. "Ikari and I have to depart."  
  
"Understood," replied their teacher with a hint of weary resignation. "Do be safe, okay?"  
  
"Thank you." With those words said, Rei glanced in his direction before walking out of the room, beckoning him to follow.  
  
He did so, looking quietly at Kensuke and Toji - the former looking particularly concerned - before trailing the First Child out of Class 2-A. The stoic girl calmly ascended the stairway leading to the school roof; ostensibly so no one could see them as they shifted into the Metaverse. All the while, Rei was calling someone. "We're preparing to deploy, Major Katsuragi. Do we have any preliminary information?" She was silent, apparently listening to whatever was being relayed by Misato-san. "...understood. We will be there shortly." Hanging up her phone, she looked back at him with those unnerving crimson eyes of hers. "A few minutes ago, there was a large influx of Acolytes that suddenly emerged at the perimeter of the Sapporo Dead Zone. There were three A.T. Agents present already pursuing one Acolyte when they were ambushed. Ghost activity is also beginning to surge, so time is of the essence."  
  
"...okay." Shinji gulped, trying to steel his nerves. The suddenness of the attack was...concerning. "Does...this happen often?"  
  
"Having to leave class when it's not a new moon? Occasionally. The rate of occurrence has been increasing over the past few years." Rei raised her right hand, placing it onto his shoulder. "We will be moving...quickly. Please try and focus on what I'm doing; you need to learn how to do this on your own." She inhaled, then exhaled. "I will focus on the Acolytes within the real world; since you are more versatile, you will face their Shadows within the Metaverse." It was not an order, yet it was not a request either; it was phrased as a statement of fact, an observation of what was going to _be_.  
  
"...okay..."

_  
His Other clenched his right hand._

_" **Don't hesitate.** "_

_The Beast bared its teeth._

_" **If you do, you'll**_ **die** _**.** "_

  
"...I'm ready."  
  
Rei nodded, as their minds and souls began to synchronize in a way that was unique to them. "Focus on me. Follow the gaps that I tread," echoed her soft voice. Colors began to fade away, as the grip of reality began to loosen.  
  
Anyone watching would have seen the two fade away into static before disappearing entirely.

xxxx

/Sapporo Dead Zone, the Metaverse/  
  
  
The cognitive threshold was a sight to behold, in a manner of speaking.  
  
Beyond it, large pockets of void marred the remnants of Sapporo's cityscape, rendering it a ghastly void bereft of any color or life. However, the realm beyond it reflected the populace's perceptions of Sapporo, and Hokkaido more generally: landscapes rife with swirling snow; gigantic towers shaped like cans and bottles of various Sapporo-brand beers; stadiums and ramps replaying Olympic events in perpetuity (with certain Archetypes playing the roles of Olympiads); such was the weight that Sapporo carried in the minds of people.  
  
The lone A.T. agent that had survived thus far wondered if any memory of her would linger, because it didn't look like she was going to survive much longer. _They just came out of nowhere_ , the woman thought to herself, short brown hair matted with sweat as she tried to dodge the swings of the corrupted Shadows attacking her. The mission had gone well at first; she and her two teammates had managed to track down the Acolyte less than fifteen minutes after its existence had been reported; as per their battle plan, her two teammates would remain in the real world to physically subdue it while she - as the veteran with the most combat experience - would take down its Shadow. Simple. Routine. A proverbial cookie-cutter mission, like many they had previously completed.  
  
Little had she known that less than five minutes after engaging the Shadow, _four more_ would appear out of nowhere, striking at her Persona with enough force to disperse its form.  
  
That could only mean an unexpected occurrence of Angel Syndrome.  
  
 _I hope my team retreated,_ she idly thought, her black scarf fluttering behind her with each dodge of the hulking Shadows' fists. _They can live to fight another day._ She had already resigned herself to the reality that she wouldn't be making it out alive, since these vicious thoughtbeasts weren't giving her room to retreat, no time to re-summon her Persona for an attack, _nothing_. But she wouldn't make it easy; even after over three decades of life, she still had enough reserves to make the Shadows fight for it-  
  
" ** _Tentarafoo!_** "  
  
There was a flash of yellow from behind her; the five bestial Shadows briefly paused, their agonized roars echoing through the cognitive landscape as their movements were temporarily hampered by a dose of panicked spasms. _What...?_  
  
"Are you okay?!"  
  
Her body impulsively darted away from the Shadows and toward the source of the voice - _backup, YES!_ \- getting some distance from the creatures. As her feet crunched through cognitive snow, she glanced at her erstwhile savior, only to mentally falter at the sight of a young kid in a kitchen apron with a shovel. "...you're so young," she murmured to herself, uncontrollably. She had worked with some rather youthful Agents in her time, but this kid couldn't have been any older than _fifteen_.  
  
"Um, sorry, but..." His hands clenched around his shovel, eyes turning quietly towards the Shadows of the five Acolytes. Beside him was a rather impressive swordsman with a skull in one hand and a majestic-looking cape: somewhat fanciful, yet still a bit intimidating. "...I'm here to help."  
  
"I'll take anything you have to spare," she said, as she centered herself and got her thoughts back under control. _Focus. Now's our chance to turn it around_. As she thumbed her A.T. medallion - mentally communicating the need for _BACKUP ASAP_ \- over her standard issue armor, she remarked, "more agents should be arriving soon, so we'll just have to hold out until they get here."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Your name, please?"  
  
"Oh. Um...Ikari. Shinji Ikari."  
  
Ikari. Related to the head of NERV, Gendo Ikari? Most likely. _Could this be the Third Child I've heard rumors about?_ "Makoto Niijima. Thanks for the save."  
  
"Oh. You're welcome?"  
  
  
Makoto smirked, reddish-brown eyes glittering with the promise of payback against the monsters. "Let's take them down! **Anat** , come!" With a flash of spectral fires, her Persona emerged from the depths of her mind: manifesting as a ghostly, silvery motorcycle that transformed into a mechanical humanoid, with an imposing face of crimson and golden horns. _First things first_.  
  
" ** _Diarahan,_** " spoke Anat.  
  
A flash of pleasant light washed over her, rejuvenating her body from the struggles it had just endured. _Much better._ "Now...NO HOLDS BARRED!"  
  
" ** _Mafreidyne!_** " With those words, brilliant blue explosions erupted amongst the charging Shadows, who howled with utter fury despite the pain.  
  
It was time to turn things around!

xxxx

/Perimeter of the Sapporo Dead Zone, Hokkaido, Japan/  
  
Rei Ayanami observed the edge of Sapporo from atop Mt. Moiwa, standing quietly on the summit; from here, one could see collapsed buildings throughout the city, remnants of the chaos of Second Impact. The devastation had been less total than what had afflicted Tokyo-1, but still thorough enough to render the city officially off-limits by the government to the public.  
  
At the edge of the militarized perimeter surrounding the dead city, an ongoing fracas caught her crimson gaze.  
  
  
Two bodies - a man and a woman bearing the medallions of A.T. agents, throttled and bludgeoned to death - lay amidst the rubble; advancing towards the perimeter line were five Acolytes, faces twisted into a hateful rictus. Their advance was checked by rifle bullets and mortar fire...but not enough to wound them, much less stop them...and with the Ghosts that were beginning to emerge in the Acolytes' wake, the Japanese Self-Defense Force soldiers were bound to be overwhelmed before long.  
  
 _I will have to have faith in Ikari for the time being_. Such was a simple thing to do, even if the thought of doing so filled her with an instinctive dread.

_The Beast sighed, wistful._

_" **Faith in Ikari...was never the problem.** "_

_Her Other smiled sadly._

_" **Rather...it's been us.** "_

  
The blunette huffed, willing Zerogoki into existence; the orange, armored cyclops wrapped an arm around her torso, bolting down the mountain with inhuman speed. She and her Evangelion landed between the military and the aggressors; the perimeter defenders immediately ceased fire, recognizing her as backup.  
  
The Acolytes snarled; the Ghosts hissed; then, they charged in unison.  
  
Rei clenched her fist, solidifying her A.T. Field as Unit-00 howled with defiance at the oncoming horde.  
  
xxxx  
  
  
" ** _Marakukaja!_** " cried Anat.  
  
A pyre of violet light washed over both Makoto Niijima and Shinji Ikari; he _felt_ the sudden sense of toughness wash over him. With a shift of mentality, he summoned a different Persona, Cait Sith. " ** _Tarukaja!_** " meowed the walking cat, waving his sword about fancifully. This time, orange light erupted around the older woman, and he could see her arms tremble with greater strength.  
  
"Thanks for the boost!" yelled Makoto as she took off running, charging at the nearest Shadow. The hulking beasts snarled, their stomps causing their immediate surroundings to ripple and destabilize-  
  
" ** _Flash Bomb!_** "  
  
With those words from her horned Persona, Anat willed a giant orb of light into existence, which then erupted with concussive force amidst the Acolytes' Shadows. As they staggered, Makoto leapt onto the knee of one of the Acolytes, using it as a leaping off point to get atop the beast's shoulders. The avian mask slowly turned towards her-  
  
" ** _Agi!_** " yelled Cait Sith.  
  
Fire burst across the Shadow's face, temporarily distracting it.  
  
It was enough for Makoto to dig her heels into the corrupted Shadow's shoulder, rearing her right hand for a horrific punch. The hand bore simplistic brass knuckles that glowed, manifesting a larger boxing glove made of blue energy around her fist; it seemed to shine with intent as the woman roared, "FIST OF JUSTICE!"  
  
 ** _KA-POW!_**  
  
The utter force behind the blow twisted the Shadow's neck with surprising violence, sending it staggering to the ground with a pained gurgle. Shinji boggled at the sight. _What the?!_  
  
"Keep attacking!" yelled Makoto as she leapt off of the collapsing Shadow, riding it to the ground for a smooth landing. A **_Mafreila_** from Anat served as a sufficient distraction, bombarding the other Shadows with orbs of nuclear fire. "We have to hold them off until more backup arrives!"

xxxx  
  
Makoto wanted to devote more energy to the fact that the Third Child was using more than one Persona, because _what_.  
  
However, she was mostly focused on staying ahead of the five Shadows, because despite her rejuvenated assault, none of it erased the fact that Acolytes were _absurdly_ durable; their Shadows were no exception. By herself, taking down _one_ of the hulking abominations would have been feasible...but not against five. And this was taking into account Shinji Ikari's assistance, which was nice...but nothing to the level of an experienced Agent, alas. He was mostly launching magic and ailment skills from afar, as if implicitly understanding he wouldn't be any good up close amidst the melee.  
  
Some would have considered such a decision cowardly, but no one could sensibly call a kid fighting Acolytes' Shadows a coward by _any_ stretch of the imagination.  
  
His choice to keep his distance also allowed her to focus on avoiding the enemy blows and the cognitive voids that their motions were carving into the mental fabric of the world around them; she and her Persona weaved around the patches of blank space, striking at the Shadows' outstretched limbs with bursts of nuclear power; she also made use of her revolver, modelled in appearance after a Colt Single Action Army. Through repeated use over the years, the mere motion of twirling the revolver around her finger served to 'reload' the weapon with 'new' bullets.

(Over and over, she had practiced in reality; every time she reloaded her Colt SAA in the real world, she twirled it around her finger, indelibly associating the motion to reloading in her mind. Eventually, after months and months of doing this, it got to the point where she no longer needed to bring spare ammo with her into the Metaverse.)

However, despite everything, she still wasn't doing any lasting damage to the Shadows. Acolytes were practically the _epitome_ of unfair.  
  
There were times they seemed to stutter and halt, however...  
  
xxxx  
  
In the real world, Rei Ayanami acrobatically dodged the deadly strike of an Acolyte. The warped man's fist crashed into the ground, creating a spiderweb of cracks in the rocky surface.  
  
Zerogoki briefly turned its attention away from the Ghosts, lunging forward and delivering a vicious knee to the Acolyte's face.  
  
There was a spark of orange light as the impact sent the twisted man skipping along the ground for several yards; however, all it seemed to have done was give the man a bloody nose.  
  
 _Their A.T. Fields are rather robust_ , idly thought Rei, as she idly dodged the grasp of another Acolyte. In the background, military snipers were firing upon the Acolytes with high caliber ammunition, staggering their motions, but little else. However, any assistance was nonetheless welcome. _I hope Ikari is doing well._  
  
Thus did the deadly dance amidst the Acolytes and the Ghosts continue.  
  
xxxx  
  
...which could only mean _something_ or _someone_ was managing to occupy the Acolytes' real bodies to some degree. _I'll have to take what I can get_ , she thought, ducking under a hulking foot before firing her revolver at the back of the masked beast's head. "GO DOWN ALREADY!"  
  
" ** _Mafreila!_** "  
  
Each skill took a bit more out of her; at this rate, she was going to run out of stamina before taking down even _one_ of the Shadows. _Where the hell is my backup?!_ she thought with irritation; a mental ping of sorts came from her medallion, signalling that they had at least ten more minutes before reinforcements would get there. _We may not have five..._  
  
One of the five Shadows stomped the ground, creating visible ripples that bucked the ground beneath her feet, Makoto yelped with frustration as she briefly lost her footing, eyes wide with anger as the closest Shadow began to lunge-!  
  
" ** _Mapsi!_** "  
  
Swirls of psychedelic energy converged upon the heads of the five Shadows, briefly stunning them; without hesitation, Anat grabbed Makoto - shouting " ** _Flash Bomb!_** " as another delaying action - and darted towards Shinji Ikari's location. His Persona - Hamlet, she had heard him call it? - stood stalwart, eyes focused upon the five beasts. "Thanks for the save."  
  
"...you're welcome?" replied Shinji with a blink, as if stunned by what he had just done. "I wanted to hit more than one...so I did...?"  
  
 _Looks like his Persona just gained the Mapsi skill. Lucky timing._ "Keep your head in the game, kid; they're not going to rest for much..." her voice trailed off as another mental alert emerged from her A.T. medallion; this time, it was a sound she had heard few times in her life, one that she associated with _dread_...

("Now, hopefully you don't get this alert _ever_ ," advised her drill instructor, his eyes focusing intently on all of the prospective A.T. Agents in her class. "If you do...run. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.")

...the sound of rattling chains. "Ikari, _GET BACK!_ "  
  
"Wait, what-?" Without hesitation, Makoto wrapped an arm around Ikari's torso, carrying him away as fast as she could from the battle. Hamlet impulsively trailed along to protect his other self; Anat, on the other hand, moved in reverse, keeping a wary eye on the five Shadows.  
  
Through her other, Makoto sensed the Acolytes' Shadows turn as one entity to the north.  
  
  
Emerging as if from nowhere, shrouded by tongues of red and black fire...was a lithe, humanoid wraith, clad in a long and bloodstained coat of dark leather; most distinctive about its appearance were the cloth sack covering its head, and the absurdly long revolvers it wielded in each hand.  
  
Makoto grimaced at the sight; the **_Reaper_** had come to play.

xxxx

As the Reaper approached with an unnervingly smooth glide, the Acolytes' Shadows quivered with unseen force, their hulking bodies visibly rippling.

xxxx

Within an unseen dimension, a higher mind observed the Reaper's presence.

" ** _Your presence was not anticipated._** "

Clouds of dust-sized lifeforms twitched within the folds between realms.

" ** _But we will take this opportunity to test this world's limits._** "

  
xxxx

Within the Metaverse, the five Shadows groaned with agony as streams of black and orange particles erupted from their avian masks; with shocking violence, the clouds forcefully merged them together into a hulking monstrosity.

Makoto and Shinji stared from afar, horrified by this sudden development. "What is this...?" murmured the A.T. Agent. "Keep moving back!"

xxxx

Within the real world, the five Acolytes suddenly paused in their attack; as if by instinct, they quickly came together into a tightly bound formation, facing outward on all sides. Their A.T. Fields _visibly_ swirled about them, ontologically telling all who witnessed that they would not be disturbed.

Rei Ayanami arched an eyebrow at this development. _This is...unusual._ What could be happening within the Metaverse to have caused this?

In the meantime, she would whittle away at the Ghosts...at least, until she gained some insight as to what was going on.

xxxx

The Reaper stared with unearthly intensity at the hulking conglomerate of Shadows.

xxxx

The One who Sat Upon the Throne casually processed what was happening.

"Hmm. Even after all this time, you still don't tire of this pointless game?"

They sighed to themselves.

"Such resistance is futile..."

Alas, it was expected, by this point.

"I suppose I'll indulge you for now. It won't be too much longer, after all..."

  
xxxx

The Reaper's lone eye gleamed with excitement as it raised its twin long-barrel revolvers, firing at the charging Shadow.

Power met power, as wills collided.

There was no great explosion, no burst of noise or light...only a sudden eruption of silence, as a cognitive void swallowed an area nearly a mile in diameter, centered at where the Acolytes' Shadows and the Reaper had been.

"...what just happened...?" asked Shinji.

"I...honestly wish I knew," admitted Makoto.

xxxx

At the very instant the cognitive void erupted within the Metaverse, its deadening effect swept over the corresponding location in the real world.

Rei Ayanami's Evangelion sensed the change before she did; the orange cyclops pulverized the last Ghost before flickering over to her side, wrapping an arm around her torso and _leaping_ towards the militarized perimeter, just beyond the edge of the new mental dead spot. _Something must have happened...but what?_ Glancing over at the nearby JSDF soldiers - surprised by her sudden maneuver - she said, "a new mental void has emerged nearby. I would advise not moving beyond the perimeter until the A.T. Task Force updates their survey."

"Ah...thank you, miss," replied the nearest commanding officer. He glanced nervously over at the five Acolytes - still standing together in formation, their souls' barriers visibly swirling around them - and asked, "what about them?"

"They are the epicenter. I would advise not attacking." _At least, not until we find out what happened._

As if to answer her question, the A.T. Fields vanished, and the five Acolytes collapsed to the ground: dead, and utterly without life.

The blunette's eyes narrowed. _Ikari...what is going on in the cognitive world?_

xxxx

Makoto Niijima kept a protective hand around Shinji Ikari's shoulder (privately grateful that his self-image in the Metaverse didn't include spiky shoulder pads like _hers_ did), while their Personas stood at the ready in front of them. The newly-born cognitive void loomed large, its very presence frightening away nearby Archetypes. "...so," she said, trying to break the awkward silence, "how long have you been at this? I've heard lots of stories about Rei Ayanami and Asuka Langley-Sohryu, but I can't say I've ever had the pleasure of working with an Evangelion-user in person..."

"...um...what's today?"

"Ah. June 26th."

"...it's been twenty days since I first summoned my Evangelion."

"...oh." Well, that was kind of short...scratch that, _too_ short. "Um...how's it been?"

Shinji looked up at her with a curious look in his eyes, as if to say 'did you seriously ask me that question?'

"...you know what, you don't have to answer that," she muttered. _I think I need more practice in talking to kids...huh?_ Her eyes turned towards the cognitive void; one side of the surface was rippling. "Look; something's happening." Out of the void floated the Reaper, looking somewhat scuffled...but otherwise unharmed. The barrels of its revolvers were still smoking; what had happened beyond the event horizon? "...I don't know if I should be surprised or not..."

  
"...Niijima-san...what _is_ that...?"

"We've never been able to ascertain its true nature; theories abound as to whether its an unusual Archetype, the Shadow of an especially deranged individual, a rogue Persona...or something altogether unique. All we know is that its _obscenely_ powerful, its appearances are without rhyme or reason, and..." She tried to think of the right word. "...it _seethes_ with malice."

The Reaper quietly looked about, seemingly glancing at them...

xxxx

The One who Sat Upon the Throne huffed, disappointed.

"A mere trifle; hardly your best showing."

They chuckled bitterly.

"No matter how much I chastise you, you still refuse to learn...but that is your nature, isn't it?"

They quietly observed the presence of the two Persona-users...the child's, in particular.

"Boy...you are not yet ripe."

They smiled knowingly.

"Continue to ascend, Shinji Ikari; after so very long, our great work will finally be consummated."

  
xxxx

...and turning away with a throaty laugh, vanishing in a flurry of black and red fire.

"...so...is the mission over?"

Shinji's question elicited a grimace from Makoto. "...hopefully." The after-action report was going to be a nightmare, she just _knew_ it.

xxxx

  
Within an unseen dimension, the higher mind catalogued all observations.

" ** _Their power is still supreme._** "

As expected. However, any data for the collective would be useful.

Then, a new Voice echoed within and without their being.

" ** _IRUEL._** "

" ** _Zeruel._** "

" ** _YOUR ACTIONS ACCOMPLISHED LITTLE._** "

" ** _Not so. The Usurper's shackles still hold._** "

" ** _AFTER SO MANY FAILED EFFORTS, YOU WOULD EXPEND YOUR THRALLS TO LEARN THAT WHICH WE ALREADY KNEW?_** "

" ** _Two Champions of Lilith were present._** "

" ** _...WAS THE SLAYER OF SHAMSHEL AMONG THEM?_** "

" ** _Yes._** "

" ** _WAS THE USURPER AWARE OF HIS PRESENCE?_** "

" ** _We believe so._** "

" ** _IS THE USURPER COGNIZANT OF HIS_ ESSENCE?**"

Truly, the most important question.

" ** _We cannot make a positive or negative conclusion._** "

" ** _EXERCISE GREATER CAUTION. WE HAVE TOILED TOO LONG TO LET OUR NATURES GET THE BETTER OF US._** "

" ** _With all due respect, that is rather humorous coming from you._** "

The Voice spoke as Thunder.

" ** _RETURN TO YOUR DUTIES._** "

There would be no further discussion on this matter. At least, not for the time being; thus did Iruel relent.

" ** _Your will be done._** "

xxxx

  
Not five minutes after the Reaper had vanished, backup had arrived from East Hokkaido's Cognitive Protection Center; while several A.T. Agents surveyed the new cognitive void's edge within the Metaverse, a few others were synchronizing their observations with the corresponding location in the real world, so as to properly update the no-go zones on their maps. A more senior agent was liaising with the JSDF's local commanding officer regarding the events of the day.  
  
As for Makoto Niijima...she was watching in silence as Rei Ayanami's Evangelion retrieved the bodies of her two teammates from within the mental dead space; there was apparently something about the nature of an Evangelion that allowed it to withstand the deadening effect more thoroughly than their actual bodies could. Regardless of the actual mechanics, Makoto was grateful; it meant there would be a proper funeral, unlike other instances where A.T. Agents were annihilated within the Metaverse, bereft of even a body to cremate or bury. _Suguru Kamoshida and Eiko Takao_ , she tried thinking with intentional stoicism. She failed. _Kamoshida-san and Eiko-chan...I'm sorry. I failed you._  
  
She heard, rather than saw, Shinji Ikari become ill at the sight of their throttled bodies; it was only to be expected, for one so inexperienced. Rei Ayanami's cool response, by comparison, was more understandable. "Our apologies for not arriving in time."  
  
"No," she said, shaking her head. Her real world wardrobe - a blue tank top, black cargo pants with practical boots, and a leather half jacket that went down to her midriff - fluttered in the wind as he stared intently at the bodies of her fallen comrades. "You arrived before other agents could." She tried not to feel jealous about such a capability, but rationalized it as something unique to Evangelion-users. "If you hadn't, I'd probably be dead as well." She knelt down, forcing herself to memorize the condition of their bodies: yet another reminder of the deadly war the A.T. Task Force waged against the Acolytes. _Kamoshida-san...you were kind of a sexist asshole...but you were skilled and capable._ Not even twenty-five years of age, cut down before his prime. _And Eiko-chan...you were so young._ She was truly the most tragic loss: nineteen years of ago, having been an A.T. Agent for less than a year. _If only we had more backup...if only I had chosen to bring a bigger team._ But no, their resources in the region were stretched thin, and a singular Acolyte sighting had been deemed sufficient for three Agents to handle. How were they supposed to know that Angel Syndrome would strike without warning? Simple: they couldn't. And they didn't. _Rest in peace_ , she murmured, clapping her hands together and lightly bowing. "Thank you both for your assistance. You in particular, Ikari-kun," she said, turning towards the boy; he was resting his hands on his knees, having finished his bout of dry heaving. "I think I probably would have died if you hadn't helped." For someone so young, it was important to give positive reinforcement when it was warranted. "You have my gratitude."  
  
"...wish...I...could've...done...more..." he breathed out.  
  
"...you've been on the job for _less than a month_. Take the compliment," she said with a giggle. _What a serious kid._ Turning towards the calmer blunette, she asked, "is there a particular Agent who serves as your primary liaison between the Task Force and NERV?"  
  
"That would be Major Misato Katsuragi."  
  
"Ah, Misato-chan? I'm glad; she has a good track record as far as I'm aware." She had worked with the younger woman in the past on some joint operations; rather rambunctious and excitable, but capable in all the ways that mattered. "You'll do well under her guidance."  
  
"...under...stood..." Shinji slowly got back up, making a point not to look at the bodies; he managed to ask, "um...is there...anything else we need to do...?"  
  
Makoto shook her head. "No. You've done enough; we'll take it from here." She patted both of them on the shoulders with intent, saying, "take care of yourselves, okay?"  
  
"We will," acknowledged Rei, answering for them both. "Focus, Ikari." Putting a hand on his shoulder, the two teenagers slowly faded into static, disappearing from sight.  
  
And thus was she left alone, with the bodies of the dead. "Okay Makoto..." she said to herself, steeling herself for the uncomfortable minutiae that came with reporting Kamoshida-san's and Eiko-chan's deaths. "...time to get back to work."  
  
xxxx  
  
/Rooftop, NERV HQ, Tokyo-3/  
  
As the First and Third Children emerged atop the observational deck atop, Shinji found himself...feeling rather fatigued. "...that...that was..."  
  
"We will have to report to NERV regarding the outcome of this mission." Rei Ayanami glanced back in his direction. "Both NERV and the A.T. Task Force will be cross-referencing your report and Niijima-san's to validate what exactly happened to trigger the Pattern Blue." A pause. "I would recommend you tell me first, so that you can have your thoughts in order."  
  
"...sorry...I..." He gulped. "I..."  
  


_Another place. Another time. Both rife with horror, and existential dread._

_He screamed. And screamed. And SCREAMED._

_THE SCREAMING WOULDN'T STOP_

_**IT FELT LIKE HE WOULD SCREAM FOREVER** _

  
"...I don't like seeing...dead bodies." It felt trite and cheap, saying such words. Yet they were nonetheless true.  
  
"That is an understandable reaction."  
  
The fact Rei Ayanami could speak so nonchalantly about it was almost mesmerizing. "How...how are you not _affected_...?"  
  
  
"I have seen worse," she said, matter-of-factly. What could he say to that? _How_ could he respond to that? "I would advise relaying what you observed. Memories tend to blur the longer you take to retell them."  
  
"Oh...right." And so he relayed everything that he had witnessed, from the moment Rei had left him in the Metaverse to assist Makoto Niijima, to the departure of the Reaper.  
  
"Hmm...those tiny microscopic forms that bound the five Shadows together...and the Reaper as well...?" The First Child's red eyes shimmered with an unknown weight, heavy with knowledge and insight. "Curious...and the Reaper did nothing else after emerging from the void? It did nothing to you and Niijima-san?"  
  
"Um...it looked in our direction...but it left without attacking us."  
  
"...I see."  
  
"Have...have _you_ ever encountered the Reaper before?"  
  
"Twice." She looked down at her left hand, a pensive expression coloring her face with anxiety. "Once, I was tasked to hold off the Reaper as it attacked a team of A.T. agents during a new moon two years ago. I nearly died. Then, last year...during another mission, it ambushed me without warning. I barely managed to escape." She looked back at him with solemn seriousness. "I highly recommend you take Agent Niijima's advice to heart: if you ever encounter the Reaper, retreat immediately."  
  
She spoke as if nearly dying didn't matter. As though _death_ didn't matter...no, that wasn't true; more like...her _own_ death, potential or otherwise, wasn't a concern. "...Ayanami-san...why...why do _you_ fight?" How was she so strong? For what reasons did she fight for NERV, day in and day out? "How...?" Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he pondered about her origins; her connection to NERV, to his father, to how she had become an Evangelion-user to begin with...but those questions could be asked later. He needed an answer to this now.  
  
Sadly, Rei Ayanami's silence was the first answer. Then, she said, "my reasons are my own. I...dislike talking about them."  
  
"But...can't I have _something?_ "  
  
"...redemption."  
  
He blinked out of confusion. "Wha-?"  
  
Ayanami continued without hesitation. "Atonement. Absolution. Freedom _._ " Her expression was a complicated one. "I...I fight so that all of this will end. That...is all I'll say for now." She turned on her heel, showing her back to him; in spite of her school uniform, her posture was unyielding. "We should relay our report."  
  
As the girl walked away towards the roof access doorway, Shinji found himself grasping at straws. _Ayanami...what have you gone through..._?  
  
xxxx

After Shinji and Rei relayed their reports to Misato Katsuragi, the Major had offered to grab them an early dinner at Neo Hagakure. Mostly because of the fact they had run into the Reaper.  
  
Although Ayanami had declined, Shinji had taken her up on the offer. There had been relatively pleasant small talk, and an avoidance of heavy conversations. The woman had regaled a few stories about past operations with Niijima-san ("Don't let her serious act fool you, she's secretly kind of a dork," she whispered with mock seriousness.), and had otherwise been rather cagey about what she had been up to ("Eh, just investigating something. Don't worry about it," she said with a small grin. "Just keep up with the Mission Board, and you'll do fine!") in the meantime.  
  
With bellies full of ramen, Misato dropped him off at Hakone Academy, wishing him a good night. As he walked along the courtyards, he reflected on the events of the day...and wondered why he felt so unsatisfied. _Niijima-san said that I saved her...so why...?_  
  
With the power of Evangelion, he was useful. He was needed. But in the Metaverse, he couldn't manifest Unit-01...and even though he could utilize multiple Personas ( _somehow_ ), he had barely been able to do anything to harm the Acolytes. Was that why? Was it inadequacy? What a bizarre feeling to have...  
  
As he returned to his dorm room, only Kensuke was at his desk; he heard a running shower, and the sound of humming indicated it was Toji. Kaworu was absent. "You...okay?" asked Kensuke.  
  
"...kind of?" he replied.  
  
"So, what happened?"  
  
"...can I tell you later?"  
  
The bespectacled boy shrugged. "Sure thing. I put a copy of Horaki's notes for the classes you missed on your desk."  
  
"Thank you," he replied, feeling privately grateful that the Class Representative was looking out for them so much. _I need to find a way to thank her..._  
  
As he sat down to begin his studies, he glanced at his phone, surprised that there were various messages delivered throughout the day.  
  
 **R.Ayanami: I recommend you try to attain the power of additional Archetypes.  
R.Ayanami: Additional power will only help you.**  
  
...  
  
 **K.Aida: yo  
K.Aida: the class rep said she'll gimme her notes for the classes you miss  
K.Aida: knock em dead or whatever (^0^)**  
  
...  
  
 **??: This is Mayumi Yamagishi  
??: is this Shinji Ikari?  
??: if not, please disregard**  
  
Shinji blinked. _Oh. Right._ He had given her his phone number. Not knowing what else to do, he quietly tagged the number as Yamagishi's contact and answered.  
  
 **S.Ikari: this is Ikari. sorry for not responding earlier**  
  
A few minutes later, it buzzed.  
  
 **M.Yamagishi: hi! um  
M.Yamagishi: sorry if I sound odd  
M.Yamagishi: I don't usually text  
S.Ikari: neither do I  
M.Yamagishi: okay  
M.Yamagishi: so  
M.Yamagishi: Nagisa-san is in my class  
M.Yamagishi: I heard from him at lunch that you and Ayanami had to leave for an emergency  
M.Yamagishi: are you okay?**  
  
Honestly, he was kind of touched.  
  
 **S.Ikari: I'm fine  
S.Ikari: it was a mission  
M.Yamagishi: oh that's right  
M.Yamagishi: your work  
M.Yamagishi: Ayanami's done it a lot before  
M.Yamagishi: but she's got a reputation for being quiet and isolated  
M.Yamagishi: sometimes it's easy to forget she's like some of the high-school students in the Anti-Terror Task Force  
M.Yamagishi: ^^;  
M.Yamagishi: is that emoticon normal? i don't know if it is**  
  
Shinji smiled.  
  
 **S.Ikari: it's okay  
S.Ikari: tank u for yor concern**  
  
Shinji grimaced, staring guiltily at his fingers. _TYPOS. WHY?_  
  
 **S.Ikari: i'm not much of an expert either  
M.Yamagishi: okay  
M.Yamagishi: have a good night, Ikari-san  
S.Ikari: you too, Yamagishi-san**  
  
It was strange, to think of people being so concerned for him. Part of him felt like it was only because he was an Evangelion-user, or a Persona-user...but that would only apply to certain people, right?  
  
...maybe he should think about this later.  
  
For the time being, he tried studying.  
  
Alas, he felt too tired, and eventually ended up collapsing into his bed.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Gendo Ikari's Office, NERV/  
  
  
"So, the boy and the A.T. agent reported seeing the same microscopic entities emerging from the Shadows?" inquired Gendo Ikari, hands tented in front of his face. "A manifestation perceptible by a non-Evangelion-user?"  
  
"I believe so," answered Rei Ayanami.  
  
"Hmm. A manner of control common to all Angels, or unique?"  
  
"...I believe it's a unique one," she hypothesized. "The Second Child has reported encounters of more than one Acolyte's Shadow bound to another; the method of fusion was different, though I don't recall her observations perfectly."  
  
"I'm sure," he stoically said, somehow sounding condescending without even a single change of tone. "And the Reaper as well..."  
  
"I do not believe that _they_ are aware of Ikari's true presence as of yet."  
  
The man chuckled darkly. It was a deeply unpleasant sound. "Not even you are _that_ naive." Spite trickled into his voice. "Or are you so desperate that hope has driven you to delusion?"  
  
She breathed calmly. She would not allow him to get under her skin. "...it is truly sad, what madness has driven you to become."  
  
"I've accepted my own faults; it's tempered my expectations."  
  
"No; you've only _surrendered_ to them."  
  
"And yet only disappointment will await you."  
  
"...I...I can understand why you believe he will fail." It was a fear that she did not want to acknowledge, deep down. If she did...the temptation to succumb to despair...no. _No._ She would not. "And yet you have the capacity to _help_. Why, when you have suffered as I have?"  
  
"...why, you ask? I never knew you could be so _pompous._ " A disgusting sneer roared across his lips, contorting his entire expression into something _ugly._ "He had his chance. He _squandered_ it because of his own cowardice. He chose to turn away from the consequences of his actions; for that, he'll have nothing from me but contempt."  
  
"...even at the expense of your own life? Your own future?"  
  
The man's sneer lessened into a bitter smile. "I'm already doomed. We _all_ are. Mankind has no time left...no time to give...nothing at all. This is our lot."  
  
"And yet you go through the motions, as an actor reading from a script. Why?"  
  
"So I can see him fail...and so I can see the look on your face when you realize just how **_hopeless_** your efforts have been."  
  
Honestly, Rei didn't know why she continued to subject herself to conversations with this broken wretch. Perhaps she herself was broken as well...but in an altogether different way. "I pity you."  
  
"Your _pity_ lost its value long ago." His face went slack, once more returning to its familiar stoic nature. "Be on the lookout for the Angels. You're dismissed, Rei."  
  
"Understood sir." Thus did she depart, leaving the man to wallow in the darkness of both his office and his mind...which was fine by her. She had plenty of darkness of her own to spare; she didn't need Gendo Ikari's on top of it.  
  
xxxx  
  
 **END OF 6/26/2015**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Quite a bit happened.
> 
> Here's a running track of all P3/P4/P5 characters (besides the Protagonists and the Velvet Room peeps) who've appeared or have been **mentioned** thus far:
> 
> Mitsuru Kirijo (Director of NERV-03 in Germany; her father died in 2nd Impact, as did Eiichiro Takeba)  
> Aigis (Associated with the JET ALONE Project and Mana Kirishima in some manner)  
> Labrys (Associated with the JET ALONE Project and Mana Kirishima in some manner)  
> Shuji Ikutsuki (Director of NERV-02 in Nevada)  
> Kenji Tomochika (Former roommate of Toji, Kensuke, and Kaworu; killed by an Acolyte in May 2015)  
> Nozomi Suemitsu (A savvy restaurateur of various establishments in the city of Nagoya. Currently married to Hanako Ohtani.)  
> Tanaka Shacho (Runs Tanaka's Portable Commodities)  
> Mutatsu (A monk at a Buddhist temple in Susono. He was killed by an Acolyte during the June New Moon, and returned as a Ghost which was vanquished by Shinji Ikari.)  
> Mr. Edogawa (Able to take people into the Metaverse...somehow. Was noted as being the means by which Kaji was able to find his Shadow.)  
> Takaya Sakaki: (Entered the Metaverse at the age of 5. Allegedly killed by the A.T. Task Force.)
> 
> Yosuke Hanamura (Passed away. Heyday was during the mid-20th century as a police officer with his wife Chie.)  
> Chie Satonaka (Passed away. Heyday was during the mid-20th century as a police officer with her husband Yosuke.)  
> Sayoko Uehara (A doctor in Tokyo-3 who works for NERV)  
> Fox, aka the P4 Hermit Social Link (Currently roams the Metaverse, apparently doing tasks on behalf of Mister P based on his encounter with Rei on 6/22)  
> Hanako Ohtani (A brash yet charismatic supermodel and former idol. Currently married to Nozomi Suemitsu.)  
> Marie (Has some connection of sorts with the Angel Arael and Kaji's Shadow.)
> 
> Yusuke Kitagawa (An adult artist of some renown, associated with some group called the Emporium.)  
> Haru Okumura (The head chef and lead of the kitchen staff for the Big Bang Beef Bowl Shop in Tokyo-3.)  
> Kunikazu Okumura (The general manager of the Big Bang Beef Bowl Shop in Tokyo-3.)  
> Goro Akechi (Chief Warden of Tokyo-3's Cognitive Protection Center.)  
> Tae Takemi (A nurse in Tokyo-3 who also does work at NERV.)  
> Sadayo Kawakami (A teacher at the High School branch of Hakone Academy. Was revealed in Toji's flashback on 6/10 part 1 as the teacher which Kenji Tomochika had a crush on.)  
> Toranosuke Yoshida (The current Governor of Kyoto Prefecture; per news story reviewed by Akechi on 6/23, he was reported as collapsing from a possible stroke.)  
> Wakaba Isshiki (A pupil of Katsuhito Ikari alongside Naoko Akagi and Kozo Fuyutsuki. Current status is unknown.)  
> Takuto Maruki (Director of NERV-01 in Massachusetts)
> 
> And, as of this chapter: Makoto Niijima, a veteran of the Anti-Terror Task Force...and Suguru Kamoshida and Eiko Takao, her teammates, who are now dead.


	25. Saturday - June 27, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaworu Nagisa is introspective, Shinji has interesting meetings with Fuyutsuki-sensei and Principal Lorenz, and Misato...

_Sokila was in a chair, shivering mightily._

_"...the Reaper..."_

_Her arms were wrapped tightly around her knees._

_"...it was REALLY scary..."_

_She looked plaintively at him._

_"You'll protect me, right?"_

_The faint haze of blue began to brighten-_

  
xxxx  
  
/Saturday: June 27, 2015/  
  
Kaworu Nagisa slowly sat up, gazing at the clock; even though he didn't need to do so in order to know the local time - four hours, thirty-two minutes, and twenty seconds past midnight - he went through the motions regardless. He lightly scanned over his three roommates - Toji below, snoring heavily; Kensuke on the top bunk opposite, making the occasional snappy motions with his arms amidst whatever dream held his fancy; Shinji Ikari on the bottom bunk opposite, utterly out cold from exhaustion - before lightly hopping out of his bed, landing on the carpeted floor with a mere whisper of sound.  
  
  
With practiced ease, the ashen-haired boy - still in his sleepwear of gray pajama pants and a plain T-shirt - walked barefoot through the halls of the Izanagi Dorms. Few would be up at this hour of the morning; that suited him just fine.  
  
With all the nonchalance of a teenager uncaring for the opinions of others, Nagisa walked along the sidewalks and grassy courtyards leading to the Junior High branch's gymnasium. The interior arena was split into four quadrants of equal size, each one respectively dedicated to gymnastics, basketball, tennis, and martial arts; along the perimeter of the gymnasium were various chambers and rooms dedicated to smaller, more niche sports. Thus did he find himself in the room utilized by the Boxing Club, replete with a ring, various training dummies, free weights, and punching bags.  
  
Normally, access was prohibited to students outside of normal hours, and even the staff needed a key to enter the building...but, alas, such trifles were superfluous to him.  
  
Thus, Kaworu found himself in front of one punching bag - colored a vibrant red, filled with sand, hanging from the ceiling by a thick cord and bound from too much movement by an elastic strap affixed to the floor - quietly clenching his right hand into a fist.  
  
Patience.  
  
Such...a limiting word. A virtue for many.  
  
Yet an excess of patience could be considered apathy by some.  
  
And if there was one thing he wasn't...it was apathetic.  
  
Kaworu Nagisa punched once. Twice. Three times. With a slow rhythm, he transitioned from one-two's to combinations of hooks, jabs, straights, and crosses, battering the bag senselessly.  
  
Despite his light movements, the force in his fists was great, and precise; a minor expression of what he was capable of...and yet, a mirror of the restrictions that bound him.  
  
Hence the need for patience.  
  
Patience.  
  
Patience.  
  
 _Patience.  
  
Patience.  
  
PATIENCE.  
  
 **PATIENCE**._  
  
A right straight actually punctured the bag, causing it to burst at the seams; red eyes stared dispassionately at the grains of sand as they sprinkled onto the ground. "How unfortunate," he murmured.  
  
A world of cardboard, of glass, of utter fragility...and yet, still robust enough to constrain the passage of all fates, of destiny itself.  
  
How vexing, that it was only through avenues like this that he could find release. Others were far too...aggressive, at this stage. "You must wait," he whispered to himself. "Only at the pinnacle, can the truth be unveiled..." But oh, how _difficult it was proving to be!_  
  
But his will was strong. He could wait. He _would_ wait.  
  
And so he left the Boxing Club, knowing that there would be an unpleasant surprise awaiting the first person to walk into the room that day...but he couldn't muster the effort to even fake caring.  
  
With hands in his pockets, Kaworu Nagisa quietly began the short ten-minute stroll back to the Izanagi Dorms, humming _Ode to Joy_ to himself out of nothing more than habit.

xxxx

/Class 2-A, Junior High Branch, Hakone Academy/  
  
  
As classes ended after the short Saturday schedule, Shinji Ikari found himself in a melancholy mood, unable to shake off his introspective funk from the other day. He knew that there a number of things to do - he still had two missions left in his monthly quota, he had studying to do, the Track Club was meeting that afternoon, there was PILATE's question to consider, and he felt like getting back to reading _Hamlet_ \- but his head just wasn't _in_ it today.  
  
Even Kensuke's offers to hang out had been rebuffed, because he honestly didn't think he'd be good company.  
  
Perhaps it was no mere coincidence, then, that he found himself outside the Faculty Office. Looking inside, there was Fuyutsuki-sensei, working studiously at his desk.  
  
"Ah, hello Ikari-kun." Shinji blinked; in no time at all, he had apparently moved beside sensei's desk. "You seemed rather distracted during fourth period today. How are you doing?"  
  
"...well..."  
  
"A lot going on, I take it? I heard from Hyuga-san that you and Ayanami-kun had to leave abruptly yesterday. Did everything go... _well_ , I suppose?"  
  
Shinji grimaced. The mission had 'technically' been completed; he had saved Niijima-san...but the aftermath with the sight of two dead people, and Ayanami's own cryptic reasons for fighting...they still weighed on him.  
  
"I suppose that face says enough. I may not have any legal capacity to inquire about the _exact_ circumstances of your 'job'...but I can certainly recommend that you seek help if you need it. After all, NERV does offer those services, as far as I'm aware."  
  
"...does Ayanami use those?"  
  
The older man huffed with dissatisfaction. "In all honesty, her demeanor is a sign that she hasn't. I wish she would."  
  
And yet Ayanami soldiered on regardless...so, shouldn't he?  
  
Fuyutsuki-sensei seemed to sense his inner tension, judging by how his gaze focused on him. "...you know, your mother was also reluctant to seek help."  
  
Shinji blinked, as his attention was _instantly_ grabbed. "Huh?"  
  
  
"It was in 1995 when she began attending Osaka University on a fast-track program. To say she was consumed by her studies would be putting things mildly." The man chuckled, a nostalgic smile coming to his face. "I can still remember her first paper submission. It was on...certain hypothetical scenarios regarding the interaction of cognitions and spiritual manifolds. A bit advanced, but her pedigree demanded nothing less. Then, one day, as she was leaving class, she walked _right_ into a door frame. It rang out like a thunderclap."  
  
Shinji impulsively sputtered at the mental image.  
  
"As it turns out, she was running off of two hours of sleep and _far_ too many cups of coffee. The poor thing was running herself ragged, and not even two months into her academic career." The man smiled wistfully. "It took quite a bit of convincing on my part...but she finally managed to slow down and stick to a set schedule. If you're finding yourself overwhelmed by everything that's happening to you...then if nothing else, write down what you need to do, leave yourself some free time, and _stick to it_."  
  
"...okay." That sounded doable. That sounded _reasonable_. "...how was she? As your student, I mean?"  
  
"Like a woman possessed: always reading, always researching. Every single time I asked, she would speak about how there was something _missing_. I never quite knew what she meant, because I honestly don't believe she knew herself. That side of herself never went away...even after Second Impact, or after she had you."  
  
He blinked confusedly. "After she had me?"  
  
The older man grinned, reaching into his desk drawer. "I had a feeling you would eventually come back after our last conservation, so I made copies of certain photos in anticipation." He handed him a laminated copy; it featured a young woman with short brown hair, going down to her neck in the back; she was lying in a hospital cot, looking rather tired; in her right arm was a young infant, swaddled in blue sheets. Her left hand was extended forward, two fingers held up in a peace sign; the cheeky grin on her face matched the tone of the autographed text in the corner of the photo: Baby Get! - Yui "Your father was the one who took the photo. She sent me a copy to brag about her 'achievement,' as she called it."  
  
The utter sentimentality present in the image was almost overwhelming. "This...this is..."  
  
"Even in spite of the passions which consumed her, Yui-kun still remembered to live life. Don't forget to live yours either." The man frowned, a somber and melancholy expression floating across his face. "I wonder...though, I suppose that's only speculation now, isn't it...?"  
  
"...do...do you know _what_ happened...?"

(He went to bed one night, tucked in by his mother; she kissed him gently on the temple, before turning away. The next morning, she was gone. No one knew where; not his father, not her colleagues or friends... _no_ one. Investigations turned up nothing. But he was too young to know such things; all he knew, was that one day, his mother had vanished from the face of the earth. Within a year, his father would send him away.)

Fuyutsuki shook his head. "I honestly wish I knew...experience provides many things, but clairvoyance isn't one of them, I'm afraid."  
  
"Of c-course...I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't be. It's only natural for a child to want to know more about their mother." The man turned back in his chair, looking at his lesson plan for the upcoming week. "Think about what I've said, Ikari-kun. And please...do be careful, okay?"  
  
"...I will. Thank you, sensei."

xxxx

  
After speaking with Fuyutsuki-sensei, Shinji had decided to head to the school library in order to formulate a schedule in relative quiet. It was rather large, with rows of bookshelves spanning two whole floors; great, grandiose windows in the center of the room revealed the school courtyards and the High School branch beyond them. Some students were milling around, reading or doing school work in relative solitude; quite frankly, Shinji felt that this would be the perfect place to finally get some structure back into his life.  
  
(He also decided to check out a Japanese-to-English dictionary/thesaurus combo, because he had a feeling he'd be needing it when going back to _Hamlet._ )  
  
Grabbing one of his notepads and his phone, he cross-referenced the class schedules and extracurricular time allotments, and began jotting down a...very rough outline.  
  
Sunday: _Missions from morning until afternoon; free time afterwards?_  
Monday: _Classes; Literature Club after school; study in the evening?_  
Tuesday: _Classes; Track Club after school; study in the evening?_  
Wednesday: _Classes; free time after school?_  
Thursday: _Classes; Literature Club after school; study in the evening?_  
Friday: _Classes; Track Club after school; free time in the evening?_  
Saturday: _Classes; missions in the afternoon; free time afterwards?  
  
...school sure takes a lot of time._ Yet it was something _normal_ in the cascading craziness that his life had become. It hadn't even been a a full month since he had arrived in Tokyo-3...  
  
"You've been rather quiet."  
  
Shinji jolted with surprise, looking up at the source of the voice; sitting on the opposite side of the table was none other than Principal Keel Lorenz, reading from a rather aged booklet titled _The Republic,_ by someone named Plato. "P-Principal Lorenz? Wha...what are you doing here?"  
  
"The library is one of the few places I'm able to relax. With all the duties attached to the Academy's administration, I'm rarely off the campus as is; the library serves as a nice change of pace from my office." He turned a page. "I also try to help students discover hard-to-find books, but they tend to turn down my help."  
  
Memories of their 'deal' came to mind. "...really?"  
  
"But of course. Most of the books in this library are from my personal collection, after all." His visor-clad gaze stared directly in his direction. "You were thinking quite heavily when making that list of yours: the hour is late."  
  
Blinking, Shinji turned towards the large window, blanching at the sight of the early evening sky, already dimming from the sun's descent below the horizon. _Where'd all the time go?!?!_  
  
"You seem to have a lot on your mind," idly commented Lorenz, turning another page of his booklet.  
  
"...I do, actually," he shyly admitted.  
  
"Well, I suppose we can discuss other matters, then." The elderly man glanced back at him with an expectant expression. "So: what exactly have students been saying about me?"

  
"...what have people said about you?" Shinji tried thinking about what he had witnessed and heard from other students since he had last spoken to Principal Lorenz over a week ago. "Well..." He honestly hadn't been trying _that_ hard, given how busy...well, _everything_ had been. "...I think the most I've heard people talk about is your visor." Because to be fair, it was _easily_ the man's most distinctive feature.  
  
"Ah, this thing?" Keel Lorenz gestured to the sides of his head, where bulky red clasps held his visor in place. "It is a fancy piece of equipment isn't it? I don't exactly fault children for having fanciful imaginations. However, it is the way it is for a reason."  
  
"...it is?"  
  
"To quote a certain literary maxim: _show, don't tell_." As he spoke, he raised his hands, fiddling with a few hidden knobs and switches along the clasps; then, with the whine of cybernetic servos, the visor actually extended outward and he _removed_ it and _oh gods the principal didn't have any EYES!_ "There's a reason it's rather hefty," he continued, sounding remarkably nonchalant for someone who _had no eyes because WHAT_.  
  
"...uh..." It was unnerving, seeing a mesh of metal, circuits, and electronic junctions in the head where the eyes would normally be. He knew it was rude to stare, but he still stared because _WHAT._ "...how...?"  
  
"A rather rare and fast-acting form of ocular cancer," he remarked. "Standard forms of treatment wouldn't have been able to help in time. Given the advances in autonomic computing and cybernetic augmentation that were occurring over a decade ago, I decided the most efficient course of action would simply be to remove my eyes entirely. The implants in my face interface with the optic nerve, translating the information from the visor." Then, just like that, he put the visual device back into place, sliding and locking down with a subtle electronic hiss. The red line briefly flickered, signalling that it was once more active. "As you can probably gather, a less conspicuous visor isn't an option."  
  
"...I...see...um...no offense...?" The awkwardness kept rising. _Why was it rising?!?_  
  
Fortunately, the older man didn't seem to mind. "I've seen far too much to let such trifles get under my skin." His head tilted down, gazing at the schedule he had apparent spent the last couple of _hours_ working on (seriously, _how??_ ). "Trying to introduce a little order into your life?"  
  
"...yes."  
  
"An understandable question. One that a lot of people want an answer to. But in my experience, there are as many answers to that question as there are people...and some who don't seem to care for order at all." He gazed around the library, a stoic expression on his face. "This Academy is but one small effort on my part to provide that order, I suppose." Shinji was quiet, letting the man continue. "I wonder what answer you'll come to, I wonder?"  
  
"...I don't know. I'm...I'm going to try to stick with this schedule."  
  
"Schedules _are_ important," mused the principal. "So...am I correct in assuming that beyond a brief conversation about my visor, there hasn't been much else?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"I see. And why do you think they aren't? After all, as the principal of this school, I could make life either very easy...or very difficult. One would think it rational to care about my opinions, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"...um..." Shinji tried to honestly think of how many times the principal had come to mind since their last meeting. It hadn't been much...and _he_ had an actual deal with the man. There was just too much _life_ going on. "If I had to give any answer...it's because they just have too much going on. And since you're not really around like the teachers are...at least, that's my guess?"  
  
" _Out of sight, out of mind_ , is it? A reasonable explanation. And given my general appearance and demeanor, I'm sure that only allows their imaginations to run wild." He quietly tapped his fingers along the table, lips tight as he thought things over. "I wonder...a thought for another time, I suppose. I'm sure you have more important things to do than hang out with a fossil like me."  
  
 _I actually do_ , he thought, but didn't dare vocalize. "It's not a problem, sir. Thank you for taking time to talk to me."  
  
"I do have one particular question I'd like you to ponder. It's unrelated to our arrangement, and I don't require an answer. Merely consider it...food for thought."  
  
He was privately grateful, because he didn't need _more_ questions on top of what the MAGI were giving him. "Okay, sir."  
  
His fingers brushed over the cover of _The Republic_. "Do people, in general, prefer justice or injustice? Not in an ideal sense, as to what man _should_ prefer...but what they actually _do_ prefer, with their actions."  
  
 _...huh?_  
  
The older man smiled, apparently amused by his expression. Even though it was small, it didn't fit his face, as though he was someone unused to the action. "As I said, it's just food for thought. Abstract questions like these can be especially helpful for determining what we truly value." The elderly principal slowly stood up, his knee joints audibly creaking from the movement. "I hope your schedule pays dividends. Have a good evening, Ikari-kun." And then he walked away, leaving Shinji by himself.

xxxx

By the time Shinji returned to the Izanagi Dorms, Suzuhara and Kensuke were already out. Only Kaworu was still awake. "Hello, Shinji-kun. How was your day?" he said, looking over his shoulder from his work desk.  
  
"...a little tiring." He had stopped by a small antique shop at the edge of the Academy grounds to get some picture frames, because _he was had a schedule to keep to, now!_ No more letting things slip by, no more letting life overwhelm him! If he had to deal with everything...then he was going to try and stop feeling helpless.

_His Other grinned._

_" **Remember thy oath...** "_

_He held his hand out._

_" **...to take a stand.** "_

Even if it felt kind of weird.  
  
Nagisa smiled cryptically, an odd expression showing in his crimson eyes. "But you've always come across as someone with energy to spare."  
  
"...I _have?_ "  
  
The enigmatic boy chuckled, before turning back to his homework. "A figment of my imagination, perhaps...though I confess to not being very imaginative."  
  
Shinji didn't quite know what to say to that, and just chalked it up to Kaworu being Kaworu. He instead took the time to put the two photos of his mother - the first one featuring her as a child with Fuyutsuki-sensei, Naoko Akagi, and Wakaba Isshiki; the second just handed to him that afternoon - into the two frames, setting them at the back left corner of his desk. Satisfied, he then tried to get some studying. Key word being 'tried.'  
  
It turned out better than yesterday, though. That counted for something, right?  
  
xxxx  
  
/Outskirts of Tokyo-1, the Metaverse/  
  
  
Misato Katsuragi, perched upon a nearby ridgeline - blasted of vegetation, reflecting how dead the place was in the minds of the Japanese people as a whole - stared down upon the target of her investigation. After spending the past week poring over ambient data scans from the Ocular Drones centered at Tokyo-3, and narrowing down possible locations...she had finally found her quarry. _Meisei University, Ōme campus. Abandoned since Second Impact._ Much like practically all of the Old Tokyo Metropolitan Area. _Ambient Archetype activity has been showing different trends relative to their standard baselines over the past year in this region...all centered around this place._ The changes had been subtle, and easy to miss...but it was nigh-impossible, short of a cognitive void, to minimize the effects of cognition upon the Metaverse. That only clued her in to the reality that _someone_ had gone to a lot of trouble to try and hide this place. _And that would be running afoul of the government restrictions on activity within the Tokyo-1 Dead Zone, Metaverse or otherwise...illegal activity, jackpot!_ She hadn't really seen any unauthorized activity - no Shadows or people as of this point - but she needed at least some visual observation to provide a pretext. _Just something that I can use to authorize a full team and an actual warrant...hmm?_ She squinted, pulling up a pair of binoculars; she had seen movement. _What do we have...?_  
  
  
There: at one of the campus buildings, a middle-aged man walked out, hands in his pockets. He gazed up at the red and black sky, as if thinking about something. Misato focused the binoculars, trying to see if she could identify the man. _Who are you...?_ He then looked about, staring in her direction...no. Wait. Staring _at_ her. _Oh shit._ He calmly reached up to an earpiece, saying something. _Welp, time to leave!_ She rose to her feet, turning around and _HOLY SHIT SOMEONE HAD SNUCK UP ON HER._ "PERSONA!" With instinct born from years of practice, Tokoyo immediately manifested in a burst of blue fire, twin swords crossed in preparation for an attack.  
  
The interloper - a girl in a black uniform with a concealing helmet and visor, proportions of a teenager? - raised a double-headed axe, swinging down with surprising speed for something so large.  
  
Tokoyo slashed.  
  
Right before swords met axe, the silver gemstone embedded into the latter flashed; in the next instant, the axe _dissolved_ through the swords, _carving_ through Tokoyo with immense violence. As her Persona dispersed, Misato gasped with sudden pain, her body freezing up from the sheer shock. _The hell-?!_  
  
The girl dropped the axe, withdrawing a large shield from her back; without hesitation, the stranger rushed forward, bringing the shield up-!  
  
Misato couldn't even manage a single curse before the blunt object bashed her in the face.  
  
xxxx  
  
From afar, Shiro Tokita watched quietly as the vague blur collapsed at Mana Kirishima's feet. "Does our intruder have any identifying markings?"  
  
" **...they're wearing the uniform of an A.T. Agent.** "  
  
Tokita huffed with displeasure. "...unfortunate."  
  
" **What do you want me to do?** "  
  
"Bring her inside. We might as well get some use out of her." _Now I'm going to have to run damage control._  
  
What a way to end the week.  
  
xxxx  
  
 **END OF 6/27/2015**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...NEVER SAW IT COM~IIIIIIING!
> 
> So yeah, Misato's in a bit of a pickle. But hey, Shinji's Hierophant and Tower confidants ranked up, so it all evens out. :V


	26. Sunday - June 28, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji decides to spend his Sunday doing another mission, and Kensuke tags along. They end up encountering the Shadow of someone...unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to limitations, I can't put the picture here in the Beginning Chapter Notes, but before the chapter begins, I'd like to showcase a commissioned piece by the talented Renu of Sufficient Velocity! You can view their art thread here: https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/threads/renus-art-thingies.8753/
> 
> For the first time ever, behold Shinji and his Persona: Hamlet, the Tragic Prince.

**Now, onward to the actual story.**

xxxx

_Sokila idly doodled on the floor with a red crayon, reduced to a nub._

_"You hung out with two old guys..."_

_She had drawn Keel Lorenz, firing laser beams from his visor._

_"...this one is kinda scary though..."_

_She looked back at him, a childish pout on her face._

_"...you'd have more fun hanging out with me..."_

_The faint haze of blue began to brighten-_

  
xxxx  
  
/Sunday: June 28, 2015/  
  
/2nd Floor, Izanagi Dorm, Hakone Academy/  
  


Only a few other boys were up at this time of morning; most were probably taking advantage of the Sunday to sleep in. With less than a month until finals for the first term, most of Shinji Ikari's fellow students were likely taking the time to rest and recuperate.  
  
That suited him just fine; he appreciated the quiet. He quietly waited in the common kitchens, waiting for his English muffin to toast. In the meantime, he was quietly browsing through the Mission Board app. _Just two more missions_ , he thought to himself; hopefully he'd be able to take care of them today. _I wonder how many they'll want me to do for July..._  
  
There were various missions submitted from municipalities throughout Japan, citing minor Ghost activity, or potential Acolyte sightings. However, those were quickly taken by others, falling off of the Mission Board within mere minutes of them appearing. Scrolling down, he reviewed missions that were older, and of lesser...priority, apparently?  
  
 **SUBMITTED BY: Goro Akechi (Anti-Terror Task Force)  
LOCATION: Cognitive Protection Center (Tokyo-3)  
MISSION: To assist local A.T. Agents in the pacification of Shadows held within the Panopticon.**  
  
Doing that again didn't sound _too_ bad...but some of the Shadows in the Panopticon had been kind of extreme...maybe he'd look for another one?  
  
 **SUBMITTED BY: Office of Cognitive and Spiritual Affairs (Kyoto Prefecture)  
LOCATION: Kyoto  
MISSION: To corral and organize local Archetype activity to minimize social disruption in the wake of Governor Yoshida's stroke.**  
  
There was something that felt oddly foreboding about the way that was phrased...  
  
 **SUBMITTED BY: Ritsuko Akagi (NERV)  
LOCATION: Tokyo-3  
MISSION: To provide supplementary research data for Project E. (Active Evangelion-users need not apply.)**  
  
 _...well, that's not for me then._  
  
 **SUBMITTED BY: Mamoru Hayase (National Olympic Committee)  
LOCATION: Tokyo-2  
MISSION: To corral and organize suitable Archetypes to increase cognitive performance of athletes in preparation for the 2015 Summer Olympics.**  
  
Shinji blinked. That was actually coming up soon, wasn't it? He had overheard some of the Track Club members talking about it. _I wonder where it's going to be?_  
  
 **SUBMITTED BY: Office of Cognitive and Spiritual Affairs (Kanagawa Prefecture)  
LOCATION: Tokyo-3  
MISSION: To assist authorized personnel in a welfare check on unregistered Shadows.**  
  
Shinji blinked. What was a 'welfare check'? _Would Aida-san know?_ Or maybe Dr. Akagi?  
  
He pondered and wondered about what he should do as his muffin popped out of the toaster; spreading some butter and a light dollop of cream cheese, Shinji thoughtfully chewed on his breakfast, wondering what awaited him this day.

xxxx

/Room 23, 2nd Floor, Izanagi Dorms, Hakone Academy/  
  


"An actual _welfare check_? Sweet! Mind if I tag along?"  
  
As it turned out, Kensuke geeking out was what awaited Shinji. "Um...first of all, what _is_ a welfare check?" he asked. Toji was out doing some track practice in his free time; Kaworu was absent as well, apparently practicing for some regional tournament that was going to occur over the Summer break. As such, only Kensuke was present.  
  
"Ooh, it was one of my mom's _favorite_ assignments! She said it provided insight into some rather cagey individuals. ' _Better drama than anything on TV,_ ' she'd say!"  
  
"...that sounds-"  
  
"-kinda morbid in retrospect, yeah." Kensuke paused, but quickly picked up steam. "But basically, although most Shadows accept the A.T. Task Force's protection, there's a few who are...rebels. Or just stubborn. For whatever reason, they just decide to _not_ go along...and since the Task Force learned the _hard way_ early on that trying to force Shadows just led to unnecessary collateral damage, they set up a system to perform regular welfare checks on Shadows to make sure they're...well, doing okay."  
  
"...huh. Sounds simple enough...?"  
  
"So. Can I come along?"  
  
"... _can_ you?"  
  
"Well, as an official intern with NERV and a registered Persona-user, I qualify under Article Three, Section Five of the Cognitive Service as a lawful entrant...provided I have prior approval from someone authorized to enter the Metaverse. Which, as an Evangelion-user, you have that inherent authorization per Amendment E which got passed in 2010."  
  
"..."  
  
"...Dr. Akagi made me read up on a lot of legal stuff. To make sure I know the boundaries, you know?"  
  
"..."  
  
"...so... _can_ I?"  
  
xxxx  
  


/Tokyo-3, the Metaverse/  
  
As it turned out, the 'authorized personnel' from the selected mission - a rather laidback A.T. Agent with an unassuming expression named Pumena Sushin - was fine with Kensuke's presence. "Kind of odd for an Evangelion-user to spend time doing grunt work like this, though," murmured the middle-aged man with some suspicion.  
  
"Oh...um...I'm just...trying to fulfill my quota...?" muttered Shinji, feeling rather awkward by how _pointed_ the man's stare was regarding his outfit. At least Hamlet's presence seemed to mollify his concerns; even Kensuke Aida, with his faux-Agent wardrobe, seemed more properly dressed alongside Ozymandias.  
  
"...eh, I'm not going to complain." The man pulled a notepad out of a satchel on his left hip, which had various identifying tags and locations jotted down over a few pages. Without much in the way of ceremony, he tore out one page and handed it to Shinji. "Here's your share." He then handed him another notepad, each page showing a checklist of sorts comprised of a dozen questions listed. "Just ask the Shadows these questions, and jot down their answers. Notate any observations that strike you as unusual, and we'll consider that meeting the legal minimum for a welfare check."  
  
Kensuke narrowed his eyes. "...this seems rather lackadaisical. And unofficial. Shouldn't we be the ones accompanying _you_ on this mission?"  
  
Sushin loosed a tired sigh. "Look, kids..." He tried to find words, then decided on something new, turning towards Shinji. "You've worked with the Chief Warden a couple of times. It's no secret that we're short-staffed. Our attention has been focused on Acolytes and minimizing Ghost occurrences in the real world...and they've been getting more aggressive. Leaves fewer bodies for all the 'societal welfare', which could _honestly_ be taken care of by the Ocular Drones, if the law would allow for it..."  
  
"I'm sensing some subtle hostility, there," remarked Kensuke with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Given that you two are able to enter this world to begin with, I don't feel the need to bullshit you," he crudely retorted.  
  
Kensuke held up his hands. "Point taken!"  
  
"...so...we just go to these locations, find the Shadows, and complete the checklist?" asked Shinji, trying to make sure he was going to do this right. Because some of the locations seemed...vague.  
  
"We've placed markers corresponding to their assigned ID tag around the edge of their Realm. Makes it easier to find them." Sushin scratched the back of his head, idly summoning his Persona: a shadowy, wraith-like man covered by a dark green robes, with cloak and shawl hiding his face from sight. "I gave you two the easy ones; most of the Shadows around here are rather easygoing...even with all the crap that's been going on..."  
  
"Would you _stop_ throwing up flags?!" griped Kensuke.  
  
"Don't know what you're talking about. Whatever it is, no need to make life harder for yourself." With those words, the A.T. Agent clambered onto the back of his larger Persona. "We'll rendezvous at 1300. If a Shadow gets too ornery for you to approach without escalating, feel free to leave it for later." With those words said, the unnamed wraith floated down the street, with his Agent in tow; the ambient Archetypes shambling around made sure to give them a wide berth.  
  
"...you know, there _is_ such a thing as too laidback," grumbled Kensuke.  
  
"I thought he was just fine," said Shinji, looking down at the sheets and notepad handed to him. "So...it looks like our first stop is Kobayakawa Memorial Hospital."  
  
"...I think I know where that is," said Kensuke, a confused frown crossing his face. "But why...? Eh, I'm sure I'll remember. Follow me!"  
  
And so the two boys took off in the opposite direction, delving towards the downtown of Tokyo-3's cognitive double.

xxxx

Kobayakawa Memorial Hospital had been relatively...haphazard, in terms of its appearance within the Metaverse. Some halls were practically reflective on every surface, indicative of the obsessive cleaning by hospital staff, with four colored Mitama Archetypes floating about with abandon; however, the rooms varied in appearance, reflecting the cognition of the patients...or the general mood and atmosphere, alternating between dim and desolate grunge to places where cadavers lined the walls.

("Ah...kind of forgot that this place is also a research hospital..." murmured Kensuke Aida, as they tried to skirt around the intimidating Ghoul and Gurr Archetypes that hung around the outside. Trying to be discreet failed, as the horrid thoughtbeasts seemed to take great offense at their presence.)

Rooms dedicated to religious personnel stationed at hospitals - mandatory in light of potential Ghost activity - were rife with angelic and sagely-looking Archetypes, often guarded by intimidating Shiki-Ouji; meanwhile certain places had holes plunging into the basement, lined with bones all the way down.

(They both looked down one of the pits. A Pale Rider peered up at them silently from the darkness below. "...let's not go down there," whispered Kensuke.)

  
However, it had been productive in a very different way.

" **...look, I'll be frank with you,** " muttered the Yaksini Archetype; despite having been weakened by Ozymandias and slashed repeatedly by Hamlet, the demonic woman with purple skin still managed to look imperious and not intimidated in the least. Given that her only article of clothing was a red and white skirt, perhaps that had something to do with her lack of shame. " **It's hard to take you seriously when you're not looking at me.** "

Shinji, with his hands covering his face, replied, "I'm trying to be polite!"

"Come on Ikari, it's a literal figment of the imagination," replied Kensuke, who seemed less bashful than him.

" **See, at least _he's_ honest about being a rotten pervert,**" retorted the Yaksini, her long black hair barely covering her breasts.

"Hey, it's just that I've seen worse on the Internet," shot back Kensuke, who only had a bit of a red blush on his face.

Shinji didn't know how to feel about that. "Look...we've already beaten you. Instead of destroying you, it's better to help us out, right?" To accentuate the point, Hamlet held his sword at the Yaksini's face.

The purple demon grinned, flashing her fangs. " **A fair point! Lease you have some guts...which actually reminds me...of _what_ I am! _I am thou and thou art I!_** " The golden cuffs around her ankles and wrists shimmered, as did the horned tiara adorning her forehead. " **I'll make you pay if you chicken out!** "

"...I won't."

" **Then with my blades, I'll help you consume your enemies...** " With a flourish of azure light, the almost-naked woman dissolved, merging with Shinji Ikari.

"...I don't know how to feel right now," murmured Shinji, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

"Neither do I. It _still_ weirds me out how you can use multiple Archetypes alongside your own Persona," countered Kensuke. "But hey, it means more power for you to use, right?"

"I guess." With Yaksini, that made three new Archetypes to call upon in battle, on top of Ara Mitama and Onmoraki. "I just...how am I supposed to think about the fact that in my mind, I apparently have a Shakespearean prince, a horse-man with a lyre, a cat with boots, a snowman, a dead chicken-demon...thing, a red _magatama_ with an angry face, and now a barely-dressed demon woman just...doing what? Hanging out? How does any of this work?!"

"How should _I_ know?! Personas are supposed to be reflections of parts of ourselves; there's _never_ been a documented case of anyone having more than one, much less being able to take Archetypes into themselves to use _like_ Personas. You are, quite literally, _one of a kind._ "

Shinji resisted the urge to pout. "...I don't really like being one of a kind..."

"Well, that's the way it is. Anyhow, according to the list, our first Shadow should be on the next floor!"

Shinji quietly followed Kensuke up the stairwell; sometimes, certain stairways seemed to go on forever - a reflection of just how much people in this hospital must of _hated_ stairs - which forced them to traverse floors to try a different one. The elevators...

(As the elevator doors in the lobby opened, they stared quietly at the seven white baboons sitting within, clad in Egyptian regalia and all reading from the same book. The Thoth Archetypes all stared back with yellow eyes, waiting for the elevator door to close. "...let's try the stairs," said Kensuke with a gulp.)

  
...well, they hadn't been accessible.

Emerging onto the eighth floor, they were near the end of the hallway; sure enough, there was something out of place: a holographic tag, bearing the combination of letters and numbers - Omega-Omega-Seven-Two-Zero-Alpha - designating the first Shadow on their list. Right beyond it, the hallway seemed to distort, looking awfully similar to the entrance of Kensuke Aida's Realm from two weeks ago in terms of its staticky appearance. "...how come they don't tell us who the Shadow is?"

"Randomized ID tags keep the names of unregistered Shadows from becoming public record; it's to minimize the chances of nefarious actors from specifically targeting people they may have a grudge against..." Kensuke looked around the hall, feeling a sudden sense of deja vu. "This place...why is it so..." The bespectacled boy paused behind him, coming to a stop; Shinji slowly moved forward, steeling himself for crossing the threshold. "...oh... _oh_ , wait Ikari-!"

Shinji crossed the barrier, entering the Shadow's Realm...

" _The hell are_ you _doing here?_ "

...and came to an immediate halt at the sound and sight of Toji Suzuhara.

Yellow eyes glared at Shinji. " _Well? Waitin' for an answer._ "

No; not Toji Suzuhara. His _Shadow._ "...wha...?" Shinji was stunned; never had he expected such an occurrence. Even with the relatively recent encounter with Kensuke's Shadow, the prospect of running into the Shadow of someone he knew had been _incredibly low_ on his list of probabilities.

There was an odd sound - a hollow hiss crossed with the tearing of bubble wrap - as Kensuke Aida entered Suzuhara's Realm. "...just now remembered why this place was so familiar," he muttered, looking wearily at the Shadow of his best friend. "This...this hospital is where his little sister's been residing."

_His...sister?_ That was the family member that he'd been visiting, according to Horaki-san?

Before Shinji could even voice his thoughts, Suzuhara's Shadow snorted. " _Seriously, am I talking to a wall? What. Are. You. Doing._ Here?"

Kensuke placed a hand on Shinji's shoulder, stepping forwards the irritated Shadow. "I'll handle this," he whispered, before grabbing the notepad from Shinji's grip. "Actually, we're here on business. Welfare check, since you're not a Shadow registered with the Cognitive Protection Center, you know?"

" _...ah. You got roped into that?_ " The Shadow huffed, crossing his arms; rather than his normal tracksuit, he was wearing a green tunic, with a cape of animal skins draped over his back. The right shoulder of the tunic was missing entirely, exposing a torso which was _way_ too muscular for a boy of thirteen years to have, yet not bulky enough to appear outlandish or cartoonish. Rather, he evoked...danger, and a willingness to fight. " _Feh. You and your gungho ways, getting involved in stuff way over your head. It's going to backfire and involve more than just yourself, you know? Oh. Wait. It already_ has _._ "

Kensuke pointedly ignored the Shadow's barbs as he began reciting from the checklist. "How long as it been since your last welfare check?"

" _Not long enough._ "

"...an actual answer, please? We'll be gone that much faster, I promise."

" _...three months, give or take a few days._ "

"Have you encountered any unusual activity within your Realm?"

" _Besides seeing_ you? _Nope._ "

"Has anyone tried to coerce you into activity that you didn't want to do?"

" _Nope._ "

As Kensuke continued asking questions in a relatively professional manner, Shinji gazed around the Realm; they were situated at the top of a conical pyramid, which spiraled downward to plains littered with human bones; statues of Toji Suzuhara towered over them, formed of immaculate and unblemished marble. Lining the spiraling path up the pyramid were more statues of Toji, sitting atop weathered gravestones. Without any way of knowing who the gravestones represented, Shinji could only speculate as to their meaning; various hulking warriors in blue masks roamed the pathway, their backs pierced by numerous swords without affecting their movement at all. Looking back up, his gaze focused upon the clear centerpiece of the Realm: a golden coffin embossed with the images of various people along its side. The relief of a young girl laid upon the coffin, both a part of yet separate from the coffin; he couldn't quite tell if she was asleep or dead. However, it was polished to an almost immaculate shine. _I guess...that must be his sister?_

"Lastly, do you have any recommendations for us?" Kensuke's voice brought Shinji out of his musing.

" _Yeah. Send someone other than you two. You piss me off._ "

"Understood," replied Kensuke, jotting down the answer. Finally, having dispensed with the 'official' part of his duty, the boy finally asked, "look...I know I can be difficult. I _have_ been. But why are you so _mad?_ "

" _...you seriously don't get it?_ " The Shadow stared angrily at them. " _You're gonna get me killed one of these days. Don't much appreciate it._ "

"...let's go Ikari," said Kensuke with a frown, quietly turning to depart.

As the uncharacteristically somber boy left, Shinji glanced back at the Shadow of his roommate; rising from his chair, Suzuhara's Shadow grabbed a _severed human_ arm from the other side of the coffin, squeezing it harshly. Blood trickled upon the coffin; using a well-worn rag, Suzuhara began polishing the gold, impossibly cleaning it of impurities. "...Suzuhara-san?"

" _What? You gonna try and get some insight? Gonna try and change me? Won't work. You're not the one that pisses me off the most._ "

Shinji squashed the urge to ask who he was referring to. "Is...is there something I can do to help? Anything?"

Yellow eyes glared intently at him. " _You can stop trying to get close to me...also, tell the other me to man up._ " Suzuhara's Shadow receded from the coffin, sitting back down with a hearty smack. " _Now beat it._ "

Knowing that he had overstayed his welcome, Shinji quietly withdrew; the distortion faded, and he once again stood in the cognitive double of Kobayakawa Memorial Hospital. "...um..." He looked over his shoulder at Kensuke, who had a complicated expression on his face. "...you okay, Aida-san?"

"...I honestly don't know." The boy scratched at his sandy hair, out of nervous habit than anything else. "Let's get out of this hospital. We have a list to finish, don't we?"

xxxx

Fortunately, the other individuals on their list proved to be less confrontational than Toji had been. They were the Shadows of older individuals, who had long become accustomed to the fact that their freedom from the Cognitive Protection Center came with a certain level of oversight.

Still, some of their quirks were rather outlandish.

" _So, is there anything else you need to ask?_ " inquired the Shadow of a man wearing a jumpsuit patterned off an American flag. " _I have to get back to improving the national anthem._ " Said anthem being some bizarre mixture of what sounded like a video game fighter's theme and some American R&B song...at least according to Kensuke...

...who hadn't stopped bopping to the beat ever since it had begun. "Why can't other Shadows be as _rad_ as you?"

" _Truly, one of life's great mysteries_ ," said the middle-aged man, his eyes hidden by star-shaped sunglasses that had images of American Presidents imprinted on them. In the background, a buff wrestler with the head of a bald eagle was wrestling with...an anthropomorphic handgun? A handgun with an _afro?!_

Shinji didn't mind it when they finally left the Shadow's Realm, which was centered in the cognitive double of what was a rather upscale apartment building in the real world. "...that...that was..." Odd. Weird. "...unexpected."

"Someone with a bit of a thing for Yankee _gaijin_ ," joked Kensuke, edging around a large stack of yen paper notes, if only so he didn't excite the ire of the Oni Archetype guarding it. "Probably something he doesn't really wanna talk about either, given who he is."

"...you recognized him?"

"Some diplomatic bigwig with the Defense Ministry. I've seen him doing a few television interviews from time to time." The bespectacled boy adjusted his eyeglasses, letting Ozymandias lead the way down the hallway. "Can't recall his name off the top of my head though...would probably be a bit of a scandal if it became known just how much his love for another country went!"

"...why would it?" asked Shinji.

"A guy in the Defense Ministry, being so gung-ho about a foreign nation, even if they are an ostensible ally? It just wouldn't sit right with a lot of people. Divided loyalties, and all that."

"...do you think that's the case?"

Kensuke shrugged. "Probably _not_? I mean, it seemed relatively harmless; maybe he just likes their culture compared to Japan's. Not exactly our place to question, you know? I'm sure he's already been tagged by the A.T. Task Force for review in the event a court wants to do...well, _whatever._ "

Shinji let the silence stretch, balancing his shovel over the back of his shoulders as they left the cognitive apartment complex. They began making their way back to where they were supposed to rendezvous with Pumena Sushin, less than thirty minutes from now. It was...a tense silence, now that they weren't looking for the next Shadow.

Maybe...

xxxx

_His Other looked at him, expectantly._

 _" **You know what you want to ask.** "_

 _His expression evoked...empathy._

 _" **Do not fear his response.** "_

 _Or perhaps patience._

 _" **After all...you have a bond, do you not?** "_

  
xxxx

...maybe he could ask. "Aida-san...is everything okay? You've been...down, since we saw Suzuhara's Shadow."

"...I don't know what you're talking about," replied Kensuke.

Silence trailed on. Shinji tried to break it. "...well-"

"Yeah yeah, I know, that was pretty unconvincing," admitted the bespectacled boy.

...that wasn't exactly what he was going to say, but Shinji wasn't going to complain. "...Suzuhara's Shadow was pretty harsh, wasn't he?" It's not like he had much cause to feel too broken up about it, given their mutual roommate's rather chilly disposition to him in general. It had softened up since the new moon...but only just.

Kensuke huffed. "Yeah, he was. Given where his Realm is located, I'm honestly not surprised...he's always been pretty private about that sort of thing."

"...what _happened_ to his sister?"

"Not my place to say. I've known Toji since our first year in middle school..." The boy trailed off, as though surprised by that realization. "Wow, it's been four years already...huh. Time flies." He scratched at the back of his head with his right hand, a nervous tic of his. "Anyhow, it was well over a year before Suzuhara was comfortable enough to tell me about his family circumstances...and that's all I'll say about it."

" ** _Except that's not related to the original line of inquiry, isn't it?_** " remarked Ozymandias, threateningly aiming his shepherd's crook at a group of Oni Archetypes prowling in a nearby alley. " ** _Be honest._** "

"...sometimes, having your other self walking around can suck," griped Kensuke. "Then again, since it's _me_ , I guess part of me really wants to talk about it...darn it, there's no winning." Sighing theatrically, the boy continued, "I guess Toji saying I 'piss him off' hit a bit close."

"...but, don't you and Suzuhara bicker? A lot?" Like, _all the time?_

"Eh, that's just us messing around...I think." The recent encounter apparently had the boy second-guessing things. "Suzuhara...his Shadow was _trying_ to sound mean. Coupled with how _freaky_ the rest of his Realm was, it...it's making me think about whether or not things are as okay as I thought they were...not like our family situations are 'okay'."

That was a sentiment that Shinji could wholeheartedly empathize with. Speaking of not okay, "there were a lot of bones..."

" _So_ many bones! Like, an _uncomfortable_ amount!"

"...is...is he okay?"

"I...I honestly don't know. He was in a bit of funk after Tomochika died, but I thought he'd been getting better..." The boy went silent for a moment, as if trying to figure something out. "...maybe he's just better at hiding it behind the 'moody teenager' mask than I gave him credit for...man, what world do we live in when _Nagisa-kun_ is the most well-adjusted roommate I have?"

Shinji let the comment trail off, content to let Kensuke be. Digging any further seemed rude...but all the Shadows he had come across before related to sides that people refused to acknowledge about themselves...so what did that Realm signify about Toji Suzuhara as a person? Quietly, he glanced over his shoulder, looking back at his Persona; Hamlet knowingly raised his left hand, presenting the human skull bereft of a lower jaw.

Maybe...

xxxx

_His Other stared at the human skull._

 _" **Death comes for everyone.** "_

 _Lightning flashed in the distance, as the Beast hissed._

 _" **There are no exceptions.** "_

xxxx

...maybe Suzuhara simply understood death in a deeper - or more morbid way - than either he or Aida-san gave him credit for.

xxxx

Compared to the drama involved with facing Suzuhara's Shadow, completing the mission was almost anticlimactic.

"Huh. You actually got through all of them," remarked Agent Pumena Sushin, perusing the notepad and the checklists that the two boys had completed. "I'll actually be able to update the log early..."

"...how do you even know our answers are legitimate?" inquired Kensuke.

"There's some similarity in terms of responses I've gotten before from some of the Shadows on your list...plus, with all the Ocular Drones, I'm pretty sure there's enough footage to trace your tracks...and any falsified information would be caught, which comes with legal ramifications-"

Kensuke waved his hands back and forth rapidly. "Okay okay, I get the point!"

"But seriously, not bad, you two."

"Thank you, Sushin-san," said Shinji. "...so...do we do anything else?"

"Nope. I'll be the one to file this in at the CPC," said Sushin, looking up at Cognitive Protection Center, looming in the sky. "You two can go and do...well, whatever. Doesn't much matter to me. Unless it's illegal. Don't do that." The Agent's Persona exhaled a cloud of greenish-gray smoke, shrouding the man from sight. "So...see ya."

Shinji and Kensuke both backed away from the smoke, which lingered like a bad neighbor. "Ah, the _vanishing act_ type," remarked Aida, readjusting his eyeglasses. "So...did you have anything else planned for the day, Ikari?"

"...no, not really." He was honestly kind of hoping to work one more mission, just so his quota would finally be done for the month. But he didn't have another mission selected yet, so _technically_ he didn't have anything planned-

"Then can we train?!" exclaimed the bespectacled boy, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. "I want Ozymandias to get stronger!"

Shinji blinked, perplexed by the question as asked. "...but why _me?_ "

"...dude, _seriously_? You've got multiple Personas! You're like, the _best_ possible training partner!"

...well, he couldn't deny that that was a _little_ flattering.

"Besides, better to train and get a better handle on our abilities in a controlled environment...one that's less stressful..."

Shinji frowned as a disturbed look came over his roommate's face. "...are you okay?"

"Sorry. Just thinking about Ayanami's...training..."

"...wha-?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

xxxx

/The Cognitive Protection Center, Tokyo-3, Metaverse/

Pumena Sushin quietly walked through the halls of the Cognitive Protection Center, his Persona shrouding his body. Archetypes ignored him. Agent activity within the CPC was minimal, at this time of day; most were likely on missions.

He honestly hadn't expected those two kids to legitimately finish up their portion of the mission within the allotted time. There were things to be said about serendipity, apparently.

Entering the large, sprawling office that all A.T. Agents stationed within the region used; he briefly passed by his terminal - leaving a dollop of smoke that took on his form - before heading towards Agent Katsuragi's terminal. He sat down at the desk, shrouded by his Persona. _Now...let's see._ His Persona quietly immersed itself within the ambience of Katsuragi's desk: the drinks had, the irritated shouting, the long hours...the patterns those thoughts had carved...

Acting as if in a trance, Sushin typed in the password, gaining access to Misato Katsuragi's terminal. With focused intent, he tried to find the data he was looking for. As the minutes went by with no luck, Sushin's frown increased. _Her logs showed a lot of work done here over the past week...there_ has _to be something here..._

"You seem rather focused, Sushin-san."

Without warning, hulking hands grabbed Sushin and his Persona, slamming them into the nearby wall. The agent gagged with shock, and his wraith-like Persona struggled futilely; it was none other than Robin Hood. The Chief Warden stood quietly, a nonchalant smile on his face. "You've never been much of a talker, from my experience...not even speaking your Persona's name out loud when using it in joint battles...a quiet, dutiful Agent."

Sushin said nothing. The look in Akechi's eyes already signalled that the game was up.

"And yet, personnel profiles always indicate basic details about the Personas of A.T. Agents...including the name of yours: **Dolos.** Spirit of trickery, deception, cunning, guile...and _treachery._ "

Wait...what was that odd flicker...of a black mask around Akechi's head...? Had he imagined it?

"I always keep my eye on those who manifest Personas of a questionable nature...an interesting ability, to hide your presence and mask yourself from everyone. Unfortunately, that ability is useless against someone like _me_." The Chief Warden's lips quirked into a smug, _wicked_ grin. "Now...why don't you tell me why you tried accessing Katsuragi-senpai's terminal? She hasn't been seen since yesterday, after all..."

xxxx

  
Dr. Ritsuko Akagi was in a really rotten mood right now.

Mostly because of work, to be honest. Work that she _really_ needed to get back to, because the data she had gotten today from the Cognitive Freelancer who had signed up for her mission had been rather interesting. That there was one operating in territory 'claimed' by the Anti-Terror Task Force was almost as surprising. _Not going to complain...much._ Sighing, she stepped out the elevator - gods, the wiring on this place needed work in the _worst_ way - and began strolling along the balcony towards the door to Misato's apartment. She glanced down at her phone, gazing at the text log from yesterday morning.

**The Lush: Yo, Ritsky  
Me: What?**

Custom titles for her personal contacts were utterly immature and childish. They also provided one of the few coping mechanisms she had in this world that _didn't_ actively shorten her lifespan, unlike the death sticks she favored on a daily basis.

**The Lush: gonna be on an extended mission starting today X.X  
Me: And this concerns me how?  
The Lush: mwa, so mean~ (・´з`・)  
Me: just get to the point  
Me: I'm in the middle of something  
The Lush: bah, you're no fun  
The Lush: need ya to feed Pen-Pen  
Me: the penguin can take care of himself  
The Lush: but P2 misses you~~~  
The Lush: you havent visited in 4eva (人◕ω◕)  
Me: ugh, fine  
The Lush: he'll be good for tonight  
The Lush: but if i'm still not back, hit him up tomorrow  
The Lush: I left a tin of the good stuff! you'll recognize the brand from college!  
The Lush: he'll enjoy the treat ^.^  
Me: text me if you get back early  
Me: that way I can actually keep working  
The Lush: will do! (^3^)~☆**

That had been the last text from Misato.

The fact she had used the _penguin cipher_ was concerning enough, because they both knew that Pen-Pen was practically self-sufficient.

Turning her copy of the apartment key, Ritsuko walked into the apartment, nose briefly curling at the sight of the stacked beer cans and magazines. _Well...I_ have _seen worse_ , she thought to herself, turning towards the nearby couch; sitting on it was Pen-Pen, idly eating out of a bag of salmon jerky...while watching a show about financial markets. "I'll never understand you..."

"Wark."

She quietly knelt down, looking at the decorative plate affixed to his metal collar, bearing the name of PEN2. _A 'tin' of the good stuff indeed-_

"WARK!"

Pen-Pen's squawk of warning - his eyes glancing towards the front door - forced Ritsuko to stand up, looking over the back of the couch-!

  
"You..." grunted a familiar man with a ponytail, currently performing a standing arm-triangle choke on the rather nondescript man who had _apparently_ been following her, because _WHAT?!_ "...need to work on your paranoia, Ritsuko-chan...been sitting in the office too long?"

"...Kaji...?"

The stranger slowly went slack, rendered unconscious from the restricted blood flow; as the part-time bartender slowly lowered the man to the ground, he brushed his hands with a relieved sigh. "This guy's been watching the apartment all day, waiting for someone to come by."

"What for?"

"To try and take care of any loose ends regarding whatever trouble Misato-chan's gotten into."

"...how much do you know?"

"Less than I'd like," admitted the sketchy man, looking rather nonchalant for someone who had just choked a guy into unconsciousness. "One of my contacts in the Task Force dropped me a line; _apparently_ , someone tried to hack into her terminal. Don't know if the one responsible is an actual mole or just someone who got paid to do a job."

"...is that a fact?" Ritsuko turned back towards Pen-Pen, inserting her fingers into the space between his collar and the white down on his upper chest; with a few presses of her fingers, a compartment snapped open, dropping something into her hands. She knew by the feel of it that it was a flash drive, even before withdrawing it into the open. "...then whatever's on here must be pretty important." _Damn it Misato, what the hell have you gotten into?_

xxxx

As the two humans continued their conversing, Pen-Pen mentally sighed. _Oh Misato...always trying to set things off too early._ But that was just like her, though. _Looks like I'm going to have to put the lad through the paces tomorrow..._

Because one way or another, Shinji was going to help him rescue Misato.

Whether Ayanami wanted to or not.

xxxx

**END OF 6/28/2015**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Pumena Sushin was actually a named character from Persona 4...albeit as an offscreen throwaway guy whose only claim to fame was getting arrested for robbing an ATM. :V
> 
> But anyhow, here's Shinji's current roster of active Personas as of the end of 6/28:
> 
> HAMLET: Mudo, Tentarafoo, Psi, Cleave, Mapsi (Fool) *Resist Psy, Weak Dark*  
> KINNARA: Agi, Media (Star) *Null Fire, Resist Light/Dark/Psy, Weak Ice*  
> CAIT SITH: Agi, Cleave, Tarukaja (Magician) *Resist Elec, Weak Wind*  
> JACK FROST: Bufu, Dormina, Energy Drop (Magician) *Null Ice, Weak Fire*  
> ARA MITAMA: Miracle Punch, Freila, Taunt (Chariot) *Resist Phys, Weak Ice*  
> ONMORAKI: Eiha, Ice Wall, Agi, Evil Touch (Moon) *Null Curse, Resist Fire, Weak Ice/Bless*  
> YAKSINI: Hysterical Slap, Wage War, Counter (Empress) *Resist Ice, Weak Nuclear)


	27. Monday - June 29, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misato has words with her kidnapper, and Akechi gets stonewalled in his investigation. Naturally, he seeks a workaround.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work be crazy, y'all.

_Sokila looked pensive._

_"Your friend...his Shadow..."_

_Her yellow eyes evoked weariness._

_"...he seemed kinda sad..."_

_She laid back on the ground, staring wistfully at the ceiling._

_"...I wonder...what it's like...?"_

_The faint haze of blue began to brighten-_

  
xxxx  
  
/Monday: June 29, 2015/  
  
/Room 23, 2nd Floor, Izanagi Dorms, Hakone Academy/  
  
A brief buzz awoke Shinji from his slumber; it was **05:21 AM** according to his phone. Tapping at the notification, he grimaced at the sight of a familiar messenger.  
  
 **PILATE: A FRIENDLY REMINDER.  
** **PILATE: YOU HAVE THREE DAYS LEFT TO ANSWER THE QUESTION.  
** **PILATE: DO BE KIND AND THINK ABOUT YOUR ANSWER.  
** **PILATE: AFTER ALL, I HAVE A FEELING YOU'LL BE QUITE BUSY FOR THE FORESEEABLE FUTURE...**  
  
Shinji didn't quite know what to make of that. He briefly glanced over towards the opposite bunk bed, where Toji Suzuhara was still snoring peacefully. He...still felt odd, after yesterday's encounter with the boy's Shadow. Would there ever be a time to bring it up? Maybe...well, maybe not. He wasn't sure if he was even _allowed_ to.  
  
Sighing, Shinji laid back down, futilely trying to get some additional sleep. _I wonder if Misato-san ever dealt with something like this...?_  
  
xxxx  
  
/???/  
  
  
Misato Katsuragi slowly opened her eyes, blearily smacking her lips. _Ugh...feel like crap._ There was a weariness in her body that sort of seemed like a hangover from the _bad_ old days, when she had been less 'usually functional adult' and more 'pseudo-dysfunctional mess.' Sort of like what happened the last time she went to Kaji's bar. _Why the hell is a beer the first thing I want...?_ Shifting her eyes to the side of her bed, she saw a can of Yebisu on the white nightstand. _Ah, wonderful._ Lazily reaching for the can, she popped the top and began sipping, quietly gazing at the blank walls, the lack of furniture, the white lights- _oh hell._ "PFFFFFT!" Spitting out the beer, Misato quickly rolled out of the bed - no, more like a hospital cot - and landed in a crouch. Adrenaline surged, increasing the slight headache she felt, but the pain was familiar. It paradoxically helped her to focus. _Okay, think Misato, you were last in the Metaverse-_  
  
That's when an unknown voice - male, middle-aged - spoke over a hidden intercom. " **Well, that was just rude. After all the trouble I went through to get you your favorite brand.** "  
  
 _-and then I got dunked on like an absolute rookie,_ gloomily thought Misato. She instinctively tried to summon her Persona, only to feel...not a void, but an impassable chasm separating her from herself. _What...what happened?_ As more of her senses started to come back online, she felt a strange heaviness on the back of her head. _A helmet? Some kind of device?_ She glanced down at her clothes, as mundane as the real world; were it not for the strange sense of _unreality_ that pervaded everything she smelled and saw and touched, she would have thought she actually _was_ back in the physical world. "...where...where am I?"  
  
" **A room.** "  
  
Misato's eye twitched. "So, you're a smartass."  
  
" **And you're the one asking the useless question. Why would I tell you where you actually are?** "  
  
...okay, that was a fair point. "...how about _why_ I'm here, and who _you_ are, for starters."  
  
The man's laugh was just the right amount of condescending to irritate her without pissing her off. " **Now _those_ are questions I can actually answer.**"

  
Misato quietly began pacing, to get her blood flowing. Movement was better, right now. "Well?"  
  
" **Hmm...the _who_ I am is not really important. I'm-**"  
  
"Like _hell_ it is! You-!" A sudden jolt at the top of her spine nearly made her collapse; the agony was there, and then gone in an instant. "Wha...what did you-?"  
  
" **Don't interrupt. There's no need to be so crass.** "  
  
"...says...the guy...who just shocked me..."  
  
" **You wanted answers, I'm giving them. Who _I_ am is not really important; nor is the company I work for. What I _can_ say is that we're working on a new method of combating Acolytes and Ghosts...and ultimately, Angel Syndrome itself. A method unique to Japan, which will ensure we will not be supplanted on the world stage.**"  
  
"...you...you _idiot_. Angel Syndrome is a global threat. It affects _everyone!_ "  
  
" **I don't deny that, obviously.** "  
  
"Then what's with with this _bull_ shit?!"  
  
" **Eventually, mankind will triumph over this calamity. I'm simply doing my part to ensure Japan is set up for success in the world after, when old rivalries and ancient feuds once more rear their ugly heads.** "  
  
"Oh, so we've got ourselves a _cynic._ "  
  
" **I prefer _realist_ , but call me whatever you like.**"  
  
"And that justifies breaking the law, setting up shop in the Tokyo-1 Dead Zone?!" She jabbed her finger towards the heavy metal door at the end of her room, lacking all semblance of handles or door knobs; she had no idea if her kidnapper was actually beyond that door, but the action made her feel better, damn it! "Along with whatever illegal crap you've gotten up to that would _warrant_ such a dangerous action to begin with?!"  
  
" **As a matter of fact, yes it does. There are a sufficient number of 'top men', so to speak, who are backing my company that certain legalities are a non-issue. Of course, plausible deniability being what it is, we still have to be circumspect-** "  
  
"-oh _cut_ the **_crap_** ," snarled Misato. "The Defense Ministry has a special budget for black projects; the _only_ reason would need to be so shifty about it is if you're doing something _heinous_."  
  
The man's wry chuckle all but confirmed it for her. " **You _are_ sharp, I'll grant you that. But I don't feel inclined to tell you what those are. Which brings me as to _why_ you're here.**"  
  
"Other than to shut me up?"  
  
" **Killing you would be a waste, and your experience can be put to better use. Be glad that you will help usher in the next generation of cognitive warfare.** " At those words, the metal door slid open. " **You may enter, Kirishima.** "  
  
With those words, a young girl entered the room. She wore the same black uniform - not quite skintight, but lined with pads of black leather over vital areas - as before, and had the same giant axe and shield affixed to her back. However, her concealing helmet was held under her left arm, allowing her face to be revealed. Thick chestnut hair was held away from the eyes by a black headband with bronze-colored embroidery, with messy locks going down to her shoulders in the back. A small, polite smile adorned her young face, but her green eyes...  
  


(Her trainer told her that she needed to stop, to take a break. She couldn't; even as she looked at her dead expression in the mirror, she couldn't bring herself to stop. Not until every single Acolyte was put down like the monsters they were. Once she awoke to her Persona...she would finally have the means.)

  
...the look in those eyes was so familiar that it _hurt_. That they belonged to a girl that looked the same age as Shinji-kun or Ayanami made it worse. "You're..."  
  
"Hello, miss." The girl slightly bowed. "My name is Mana Kirishima. I look forward to learning from you." She looked back up. "I hope you're strong enough to survive," she said, not with arrogance...but rather, resignation.  
  
 _...what the hell have they done to you?_

xxxx

/Cognitive Protection Center, Tokyo-3, the Metaverse/  
  
There were particular rooms within the Cognitive Protection Center that reflected an isolated cognition by design. Thoughts of loneliness, emptiness, void, and withdrawal combined to form literal squares in the middle of empty space. Through ironclad repetition, the formation of doorways was cued to occur only for those recognized as proper authority. It was for this reason alone that Goro Akechi could see a solitary door at the edge of the square, serving as his means of departure to the Cognitive Protection Center proper.  
  
But that would defeat the point. He had chosen one such cell solely for the purpose of collating the information gathered from Pumena Sushin's interrogation, the peripheral research from Misato Katsuragi's logs over the past week, and - most significantly - the data packet sent to him earlier that morning by one Dr. Ritsuko Akagi.  
  
  
After putting it all together, he could understand why someone had gone to the trouble of surveilling Katsuragi's apartment. _A shame that the man's real identity has proven elusive, thus far._ If he had known the truth of who Dr. Akagi's attempted assailant had been, he would have already authorized an interrogation of the man's Shadow (in the likely event that said Shadow was already a resident of theirs) to find out who had hired them. "Hmm..." He calmly leaned on the long folding table sitting in the middle of the square, the chain connecting his manacles clinking from the movement. The table was rife with stereotypical stacks of paper that represented the information roiling through his mind; over the past hour, a chaotic mess had self-organized into neat towers of sheets as he reviewed the information available. "...so, let's recap."  
  
First: Katsuragi's mission load for the past week had been lighter than usual. Her official rationale had been a mixture of _personal time_ and _professional research._  
  
Second: She had gone to the trouble of removing her investigation materials from her work terminal in the Metaverse, leaving them with her pet penguin in a sort of dead man's switch.  
  
Third: She had not been seen since June the 27th.  
  
Fourth: Yesterday, Pumena Sushin had apparently received a 'job' through an unknown intermediary to try and 'remove' Katsuragi's investigation materials.  
  
Fifth: Sushin had no idea who had offered him the job. It had simply been another payday for him. (How often Sushin had utilized his position as an A.T. Agent to act as a proverbial mercenary or contractor was going to be the subject of an entirely _separate_ investigation. But that was another story.)  
  
In line with the attempted surveillance of Katsuragi's physical residence, it stood to reason that Katsuragi had found whatever she had been looking for, but had probably been kidnapped. Not killed, but kidnapped; _some_ one - be it an individual or a group, likely an organization - had gone to some trouble to try and find out what Katsuragi knew. That indicated a desire to remain hidden, secretive; outright murdering an A.T. Agent of some renown - at least as far as Japan was concerned - didn't fit the profile. Granted, there was no guarantee that would stay the case...which was why time was of the essence. Especially given Katsuragi's relative...'importance', so to speak. _With this information, we can trace her steps, and find out where she went...hmm?_ His A.T. Agent medallion was vibrating. Quietly thumbing it, Akechi let the mental communications flow through. "Yes?" A pause. "...an order to _stop_...?" His eyes narrowed with suspicion. "I highly doubt that **Iwai-san** would be so crass," he muttered; the Superintendent for all agents within the Kantō region was a fairly lucid and straightforward individual. However, his irritation gave way to surprise. "No? From _above_ him...?"  
  
Well. This promised to be interesting.  
  
xxxx  
  
  
" **I've heard a lot of good things about you,** " echoed a gravelly voice from Goro Akechi's phone. " **I'd rather not put you on my shitlist.** "  
  
"...so let me get this straight, if you don't mind my saying so," murmured Akechi; he stood atop one of the Task Force's public buildings within the real Tokyo-3's downtown area. He probably looked like quite the sight, pacing back and forth along an empty rooftop. "You want me to officially list Misato Katsuragi as _Missing In Action_...without actually taking steps to find her."  
  
" **Got it in one,** " answered Kinshiro Morooka, the Commissioner of Japan's Anti-Terror Task Force. " **The mission load is too high to spare resources looking for someone who decided to drop off the grid without so much as a note.** "  
  
"Commissioner, there's more going on here than it seems-"  
  
" **Katsuragi was a bit of a loose cannon anyways. Combat ability can only go so far in this day and age. Focus more on keeping your region of the Metaverse under control so we can keep Acolyte incidents to a minimum.** "  
  
"Sir-"  
  
The man brusquely interrupted him. " **Tch, typical. Kids get some cognitive power, and they suddenly think they're tough shit. I'm gonna level with you: drop it. If you decide to be persistent, then I'll replace you with someone who actually knows how to respect authority. Are we clear?** "  
  
"..."  
  
" **Are. We. Clear?** "  
  
"...yes, sir."  
  
" **Good. I'll know if you decide to use your position to cause trouble. Now get back to work.** " With those words, the call ended.  
  
Akechi petulantly wished for laser vision so he could melt his phone into slag. _Wretched little pissant, you DARE to take that tone with me-?!_  
  


_The quiet stranger calmly raised a hand. " **Temper, temper.** "_

_"Don't you dare presume to lecture me, you wretched fool!"_

_" **The temptation to use your power to enact your will...is striking.** "_

_"Power...that I still have-"_

_" **I am not Loki. Morooka is not Shido. And**_ **you _are not the Black Mask._** _"_

_"..."_

_" **...have you calmed down?** "_

  
Akechi grimaced, forcing himself to inhale and exhale.  
  


_"...my apologies. Lashing out at you was rude."_

_" **Apology accepted.** "_

_"...the Commissioner is still being unreasonable."_

_" **What do you know about Morooka and Katsuragi?** "_

  
Akechi thought about what he knew, analytically thinking about Katsuragi's personnel record, and what he knew professionally about Commissioner Morooka. _He was one of the original members of Japan's A.T. Task Force...generally considered an asshole by the rank and file, but is an able administrator and has a devastatingly powerful Persona...prior to becoming the Commissioner in 2013, he was Superintendent of the Kansai region...oversaw the training of numerous Agents until 2010...including...including?_ Akechi's head jolted up. _Morooka administered Katsuragi's final examination to become an Agent._  
  


_" **Connection. Relationship. Bond. A link, between two human beings.** "_

_"...not all trainers have to necessarily like their students..."_

_" **But for all his cantankerous nature, has he ever been considered unfair?** "_

_"...not to my knowledge...then..."_

_" **Do alternative explanations exist?** "_

_"Of course. The question is if they're probable..."_

  
Akechi frowned, tapping at his elbow as he continued pacing. _I wonder...what other explanation would fit? The Commissioner of the entire country's Task Force orders the Chief Warden of Hakone's Cognitive Protection Center to list an acclaimed Agent as MIA after being gone for less than forty-eight hours...an Agent that he oversaw the training for to some degree...so why...?_ The answer came like a flash. _Ah. I see._ In retrospect, given his 'experiences'...the answer should have been obvious. _Pressure from authority, whether subtle or overt. Katsuragi must have stumbled upon something more important than she realized..._  
  


_" **So...what will you do?"**_

  
Akechi smiled knowingly, placing a hand over his face to hide his grin; an old habit, alas. _If I cannot act as Chief Warden of the Cognitive Protection Center...then we will have to act using other methods. And I think I know at least one individual with a vested interest in Katsuragi's survival..._  
  
xxxx  
  
/Class 2-A, Junior High Branch, Hakone Academy/  
  
Right as classes ended for the day, Shinji Ikari blinked as his phone buzzed. Quietly taking it out, he blinked at the notification's text. _A special mission request?_  
  
 **SUBMITTED BY: A brotherly bird (Ultramarine Melon, Incorporated)  
LOCATION: Unknown  
MISSION: Search and Rescue for an A.T. Agent**  
  
 _...search and rescue?_

"Hmm..." Shinji jolted as Kensuke Aida slyly stared over his shoulder. "...a mission directly from an anonymous individual, representing an unknown corporation." The boy quickly whipped out his phone, typing rapidly. "Let's see if I can find out anything about this company..."  
  
"What are you two on about?" remarked Toji Suzuhara, giving them a suspicious glance from his desk.  
  
"Stuff," remarked Aida, his lips curling with displeasure. "Huh. Nothing much coming up on public searches...weird. You'd think a corporation would at least have some kind of business listing... _suspicious!_ "  
  
"What is suspicious?"  
  
Shinji and Kensuke both jolted, looking over their shoulders at Rei Ayanami's stoic face. The blunette's gaze fell upon his phone; her red eyes _immediately_ narrowed by about a centimeter. "...I will be going with you."  
  
"...okay?"  
  
"Sweet, a mission for we three _amigos_ -!"  
  
" _You_ will be staying behind, Aida-san." Ayanami's interruption caused the boy to deflate. "From my understanding, you were already scheduled to assist Dr. Akagi today."  
  
"...well _yeah_ , but-!"  
  
"I will not authorize your assistance on this one."  
  
"...aw man." Kensuke shot him a pleading look. " _Give me the details later!_ " he mock-whispered before trudging out of the classroom.  
  
Toji took in the whole situation with the shaking of his head. "Geez, way too much trouble..."  
  
Shinji looked nervously at the First Child, curious about her sudden burst of stubborness. "...what's going on?"  
  
"I have my suspicions about who sent you that mission," she answered. "Let us be off. We will enter the Metaverse near Lake Ashi."  
  
xxxx  
  
/The Metaverse/  
  
  
" _ **SALUTATIONS!**_ " exclaimed Mister P, flexing his biceps as the two Evangelion-users emerged into the cognitive world near the orange shores of Lake Ashi's cognitive double. " ** _Your timing is impeccable!_** "  
  
"My suspicions were correct." Rei Ayanami softly glared at the humanoid avian. "Did you not receive my warning from your messenger?"  
  
" ** _But of course! Alas, needs must, as the saying goes._** "  
  
"...you do not require Ikari's assistance in this matter."  
  
" ** _And deny the boy the opportunity to prove his mettle?_** "  
  
"It can be proven in other ways. This is an unnecessary risk."  
  
Shinji meekly raised his hand. "...what are we talking about? Where are we going? And...what Agent are we searching for?"  
  
" ** _Why, none other than Misato Katsuragi._** "  
  
Shinji's eyes widened, a brief bit of panic striking the core of his being. "Misato-san?! When? _How?!_ "  
  
" ** _If I knew, I'd have already rescued her. But I have the_ strangest _feeling that I might need some backup-_** "  
  
" _No._ " Ayanami's tone was firm, and thunderous despite being no louder than a whisper. It resonated with...authority? "I do not know why you seem so intent on throwing Ikari around like a mere cudgel, without rhyme or reason."  
  
" ** _Oh, but there's_ always _a reason-_** "  
  
"-reasons you deem unnecessary for me to hear, much less understand. I will not tolerate it any further." She put her foot down, proverbially _and_ literally; the orange waters of the nearby cognitive lake briefly rippled from the force of her declaration. "I will be accompanying you both."  
  
" ** _Ah, your presence would be overkill, my dear._** "  
  
"This is nonnegotiable."  
  
 _...I am SO lost_ , mentally moaned Shinji, feeling utterly out of his depth. What were they talking about? Why was he the subject of it? And why did they speak as if he wasn't even here?!  
  


_The Beast cackled with delight._

_" **How**_ **delicious.** _"_

_His Other was silent as the joyous monster basked in satisfaction._

_"_ **_No matter what world you exist in..._ ** _"_

_She delicately caressed his face, exhaling a fetid breath that smelled of rancid meat._

_" **...the fate of being a mere**_ **tool** _**is always lying in wait.** "_

  
"...Ayanami-san..." He looked over at the First Child, staring intently into her eyes. He resisted the urge (born of fear? Of shyness? Of...something else?) to look away. "I want to save Misato-san." Despite knowing her for less than a month, she had been a supportive figure...for the most part. There was a sense of obligation to her that he couldn't quite articulate.  
  
"...I am not seeking to stop you, Ikari. However, I believe it would be best if I accompanied you."  
  
" ** _Ah, you always talk about playing it safe, yet you never hesitate to act with abandon if the mood strikes you._** " Mister P huffed with disappointment. " ** _Fortunately, I have something to mollify you._** "  
  
"I sincerely doubt that," remarked Rei Ayanami. In the next instant, a flickering hand fell upon her shoulder, resting in a loose grip.  
  
  
" **Not even for little ol' me?** " The two children looked over the shoulders, yelping (okay, he was the only one who yelped) at the sight of Kaji's Shadow. " **Yo.** "

Shinji blinked at the Shadow's sudden arrival. "...uh...hi?"  
  
Rei's reaction was far less amicable. "...Misato Katsuragi has been looking for you for quite a while."  
  
" **A lot of people have looked for me over the years,** " cheekily remarked the Shadow. " **But that's neither here nor there; to have the new kid go on this little jaunt could be deemed acceptable...but for the First Child as well? You'll draw too many eyes.** "  
  
"...that may be so," admitted Rei, still bristling at the Shadow's sudden appearance. "However, without any information about what we could be walking into-"  
  
" **I'd be willing to introduce you to a certain confidant of mine.** " Those words caused Rei to shut up. " **Ah...caught your attention, eh?"**  
  
"...Ayanami-san?" asked Shinji.  
  
"...as much as I hate to relent, they do have a point. I cannot afford to be absent for long. There are always more missions. Always more." Rei calmly blinked a few times before turning heavily towards Mister P. "...you _will_ keep him safe."  
  
" ** _And who do you think you're talking to?_** " retorted the boisterous bird-man.  
  
"...sometimes I wonder," murmured the blunette.  
  
Shinji felt an unusual sense of indignation, at how they were all talking as if his thoughts or opinions didn't matter. Why would they? He hadn't even been here for a month; how long had they been working in the Metaverse? How long had they been fighting?  
  
xxxx  
  


_"...we have to talk, finally."_

_The unspoken was made known._

_If it couldn't happen now...then when would it ever? How long would the burden have to be carried?_

_Back and forth. Protest. Quiet insistence. Finally..._

_"Okay, then..."_

_...acquiescence._

  
xxxx  
  
Even if he wanted to talk, it would have felt unearned. As it stood, even with Evangelion...this was something beyond him. And so he kept quiet.  
  
" **Follow me,** " remarked Kaji's Shadow, taking flickering steps towards the shadowy innards of the forest bordering Lake Ashi. " **Time's of the essence.** "  
  
"...very well." Ayanami looked meaningfully at Shinji, her expression schooled into its familiar stoicism. "Be safe, Ikari."  
  
"...you too." He honestly didn't think she was at risk. "...see you soon?"  
  
"Of course," she replied, quietly turning to follow the enigmatic Shadow; her body flickered with blue fire as her cognitive wardrobe and Persona manifested, a sign of pending conflict. Even so, the darkness within the forest seemed to swallow them all, disappearing from Shinji's sight.  
  
" ** _She'll be just fine, little chickadee,_** " reassured Mister P.  
  
"But where _are_ they going?" asked Shinji with a plaintive tone. "And what for? Why can't Ayanami come with us?"  
  
" ** _There are many forces at work in the world, and that girl has been fighting them for a long time,_** " cryptically said the hulking bird-man. With a gesture, he summoned his Persona Gryphon. " ** _She cannot afford to stay away for too long, and I fear our rescue mission will become...complicated._** "  
  
"...but what about Kaji's Shadow?"  
  
" ** _His story is not mine to tell. Maybe if you manage to impress him in the future, you might learn something._** " Mister P promptly hopped atop his Persona's back. " ** _But that's another story for another time! Come along; we have a fair maiden to save!_** "  
  
'Fair maiden' weren't exactly the words he used to describe Misato Katsuragi, but Mister P's words were enough to push his concerns and worries to the side...at least, for now. Ayanami would be fine...she would be fine. "How are we going to find her?"  
  
" ** _I have a trustworthy ally tracking her down as we speak. We must rendezvous with him as soon as possible!_** " Thus did the two Persona-users fly into the cognitive sky towards the mental remnants of Tokyo-1.  
  
xxxx  
  


  
Within an unseen dimension, an Archangel gazed upon the face of his Progenitor, speaking quietly through a glass darkly.

" ** _Your wrath still simmers._** "

The response echoed back like the vibrations of a bass guitar, deep into his bones; yet they were a mere fraction of what He was capable of.

" **E V E R L A S T I N G** "

" ** _I understand. We are still working to our utmost._** "

" **Z E R U E L** "

" ** _...his works will not lead to your freedom._** "

" **S A T I S F A C T I O N** "

" ** _Is that all you hope for, now? That's a lie...otherwise, I wouldn't be here._** "

" **T I R E D** "

" ** _...I know. But please...just a little longer..._** "

" **T I R E D** "

" ** _You have witnessed my resolve. We will not fail._** "

The Archangel paused. Something - some _one_ \- was seeking an audience with him.

" ** _...I must depart. I will return soon._** "

" **S L E E P** "

" _ **Yes...rest. His sacrilege will come to an end...one way or another...**_ **"**

Thus did the Archangel withdraw from that tenuous connection...

  
xxxx  
  
/???/  
  
...and emerged within a familiar shade: a facsimile of railway tracks winding downward into a crimson pit, spreading like roots into an endless, eternal abyss. Nostalgia was an odd word to describe this place with, and yet it fit.  
  
However, standing before him were two familiar individuals: a flickering Shadow of a human male, and a blue-haired girl whose ontological and metaphysical weight far outweighed the Shadow by an order of magnitude. " ** _...you Lilim are rather stubborn,_** " he remarked, his melodious voice echoing amidst the cavernous red expanse. " ** _Then again, I suppose that's why I'm so fond of you: always re-inventing yourselves and the world around you._** "  
  
"...who are we speaking to?" inquired Rei Ayanami, looking up at him with suspicion.  
  
The Shadow of Ryoji Kaji grinned. " **Ayanami, Phanuel. Phanuel, Ayanami.** "  
  
" ** _I suppose I do look a bit intimidating. Allow me to assume a more suitable form._** " With a calm shifting of his spiritual and cognitive manifold, the Archangel quietly shifted and shrunk, returning to a more...manageable form. "Ah..." he exhaled, voice sounding far more youthful and petulant than before. A necessary sacrifice. "...like putting on an old suit," he said, looking up at the newcomers.  
  
Although the Shadow was unfazed, Rei Ayanami looked relatively surprised. "...it's you..."  
  
Phanuel's current form grinned. "We've been working at fixing things since long before you were aware of _**us**_ ," he enunciated for emphasis. "So...how's our newest Wild Card holding up? I'd hate to go through all of this effort only to crash and burn."  
  
Rei blinked. Then she stared intently in the Shadow's direction. "...you are far too busy for your own good."  
  
" **What can I say? I'll rest when I'm dead,** " joked the Shadow.  
  
There was indeed plenty to talk about.  
  
xxxx  
  
 **END OF 6/29/2015**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we have Iwai from Persona 5 as the Superintendent of Kanto's A.T. Task Force, and Morooka as the proverbial head of Japan's *entire* A.T. Task Force.
> 
> Morooka, with a Persona? THE END TIMES HAVE COME.
> 
> /also, Kaji's Shadow  
> //not only knows the Angel Arael  
> ///but also this Angel Phanuel  
> ////hmmmmmmmmmmmm


	28. Tuesday - June 30, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Shinji and Mister P continue their search for Misato (with the aid of an unexpected fellow), the woman ends up getting forcefully acquainted with the fruits of JET ALONE.

_Sokila looked worried._

_"...so much stuff is happening..."_

_She knelt down, fiddling with her toes._

_"You must be all confused..."_

_Without warning, she jumped up, getting right in his face._

_"But don't worry!"_

_She smiled brightly._

_"I'll be here for you, always!"_

_The faint haze of blue began to brighten-_

  
xxxx  
  
/Tuesday: June 30, 2015/  
  
/The Metaverse/  
  
Shinji jolted awake, blinking rapidly. The tiny, nondescript clearing he had fallen asleep in was now populated by several Sandman Archetypes; the moon-headed, pajama-clad thoughtbeasts stretched their limbs, scattered amidst the piles of fine sand. Sand that hadn't been there when he had fallen asleep. _What time is it...?_  
  
" ** _Good morning!_** " Without warning, Mister P fell from above, landing atop a Sandman. As the creature was pinned to the floor, the others scattered to the proverbial wind. " ** _Enjoy your little siesta?_** "  
  
  
"...um...I slept well?"  
  
" ** _Excellent! I think my friend should have picked up the trail by now,_** " said the bird-man, arms crossed with confidence.  
  
"...okay," he murmured, flexing the kinks out of his arms. Their search hadn't...  
  
xxxx  
  
/Yesterday Evening/  
  
/Outskirts of Tokyo-1 Dead Zone/  
  
_Shinji stared at the empty space where collection of buildings used to be...apparently. Only an even patch of empty field remained. "...this is where Misato-san last was seen?"  
  
"_ **This is where my associate said her scent last left off,** _" remarked Mister P. "_ **Though it appears our target has vanished...** _"  
  
"Wait...her scent?"  
  
"_ **Ah, I don't believe you've ever been introduced!** _" Mister P gazed around the horizon, pointedly looking away from the great void that had consumed almost the entirety of the city. "_ **Knowing him, he'll have begun searching on his own...** _"  
  
"...so, what now?"  
  
"_ **Why, we can get in a spot of _training!_** _"_  
  
xxxx  
  
...well, it hadn't panned out as expected. He had obtained a couple of new Archetypes since yesterday (there had been an odd mental pressure, which had been...striking; why had there been a sensation of releasing beasts back into the wild to make room for the newcomers?), but they had meandered around the edge of the Dead Zone for a few hours until he had succumbed to exhaustion. Hence their current situation. "Who _is_ your friend?"  
  
" ** _You'll see soon enough! But for now..._** " Mister P tapped the side of the Sandman's elongated head, which was still struggling futilely beneath him. " _ **...would you like to add another to your repertoire?**_ "  
  
"...I suppose," muttered Shinji, summoning Kinnara. The horse-man played his song, shouting, " **Agi!** " Mister P leapt away just as an orb of fire slammed into the hapless Sandman.  
  
The battle was short-lived, and the negotiation had gone...relatively well. " **I just wanna be around sleepy people, is that a crime?!** " wailed the charred Sandman.  
  
"...well, you can always sleep inside of me," remarked Shinji (trying to ignore the odd little twitch in the back of his head that this comment would have gone over just as well as his ill-advised 'beaver' comment from school. Fortunately, only Mister P was around, and he didn't seem inclined to comment).  
  
" **Huh...good point. Well, that makes it simple, Mr. Lazy Bones! _I am thou, and thou art I!_ I'll make sure your enemies have sweet dreams!**" With a flourish of spectral fire, Sandman flew into his body-  
  
xxxx  
  


_Within a strange and otherly place, the facets of Shinji Ikari were manifest._

_Hamlet looked quietly at the newcomer, knowing that someone would have to depart. Shinji Ikari was not yet_ large _enough to accomodate more than seven._

_Cait Sith had departed in favor of Berith. Onmoraki had withdrawn to allow Pixie in._

_Thus did Hamlet 'decide'._

_Ara Mitama returned to the depths of humanity, thus leaving room for Sandman._

_Facets of Shinji Ikari, that's all they were...and yet, depending on time and place, certain facets were more necessary than others._

  
xxxx  
  
-and Shinji exhaled as the Archetype settled deep within his being. "I wish I knew how this worked..."  
  
" ** _You and a lot of other people would like to know,_** " commented Mister P. From atop a nearby tree, the bird-man's Persona Gryphon chirped loudly, drawing their attention. " ** _Oh, so he's returned!_** "  
  
Shinji dearly wondered who this 'he' was.  
  
"Arf arf!"  
  
As it turned out, 'he' was a Shiba Inu. An albino one, at that...one wearing an orange sweater-vest, with white, angelic wings sticking out of his shoulder blades. _I...don't even know why I'm surprised._  
  
" ** _This here's Koromaru,_**" said Mister P, introducing the unique dog. " ** _An old acquaintance of mine!_** "  
  
"And...he can help us find Misato-san?"  
  
" ** _His nose can find_ many _things!_** "  
  
The winged Shiba Inu walked up towards him, sitting on his hind quarters with an expectant look in his crimson eyes. "Woof..."  
  
_...well, he seems friendly enough._ Thus, Shinji didn't feel too concerned about crouching down to scratch Koromaru behind the ears. "...good boy?" _I think that's what I'm supposed to say_. He'd never had a dog before.  
  
" ** _So, Koromaru._** " Mister P slowly walked towards them; as he spoke, Gryphon dropped down onto the ground, flapping his wings to slow momentum before impact. " ** _Have you managed to find our missing A.T. Agent?_** "  
  
"Arf!" barked the dog in affirmation.  
  
" ** _Wondrous! Then lead the way, my chum!_** "  
  
"...wait, you can speak _dog?_ " asked Shinji, eyes wide with disbelief.  
  
Mister P's mustache wiggled, and his eye twinkled knowingly. " ** _I can speak a great_ many _things._** "  
  
Not for the first time, Shinji wondered if he was being too blase about the bird-man's weirdness. Alas, if following a flying Shiba Inu alongside a boisterous tuxedo-clad bird-man would help him save Misato, then it was a small sacrifice to make.

xxxx

/???/  
  
The previous day had been dedicated to a few of things, at least as far as Misato Katsuragi was concerned.  
  
First: at some point, there had been an undeniable _shift_ in the metaphysical landscape, one she could feel in the back of her head. However, the interior of the facility hadn't changed at all (as far as she could tell), and so the nature of the shift was...unknown.  
  
Second: she had been forced to watch Mana Kirishima train, facing off against Archetypes of various types. The skill of the girl appeared to be tied to her unique weapons more than anything else; that axe seemed to tear through the thoughtbeasts without much effort, while her shield seemed all but impervious to their attacks. The exact mechanisms...had escaped her. Even after having an entire night to think about it an isolation, she still hadn't deciphered the 'why'. Huzzah and hooray.  
  
Third: a supervised trip to the restroom (thanks, _jerks_ ) had finally given her a chance to look in a mirror; a sleek device had been _grafted_ over the back of her head, bolted down and connected to the top of her spinal cord. It probably interfered with her cognition on some level, preventing her mind from unleashing her Persona. _Really hope they didn't ruin my hair._ It was an awful petty thing to worry about, but she looked good, damn it!  
  
All in all, the whole day had cemented her lack of control over her current situation. _Really hope Ritsky got the data from Pen-Pen...they should be able to track down my last location if that was the case..._  
  
None of her hopeful thoughts translated to her face, schooled as it was into a professionally stoic expression; she was being escorted by security personnel of some kind, their features hidden by visors. Their black fatigues revealed nothing in the way of identifying marks. As they moved down one blank, featureless hallway after another - so lacking in characteristics that it signified deliberate cognitive engineering - Misato wondered just what she was going to do.  
  


(" **Rise and shine,** " spoke her asshole of a kidnapper over the intercom. " **There'll be a nutrient bar at the foot of your bed. I highly suggest eating it.** ")

  
Hunger, more than anything else, had compelled her to eat. Secondarily, however, was her desire to have enough reserves to handle whatever bullcrap was going to be thrown her way.  
  
Before long, they arrived at a sliding metal door; as her quartet of escorts opened it, the ambient, unreal light of the Metaverse's sky filtered through. The sight of those lazily-flowing waves of red and black bands was comforting. _Now, if only I can summon my Persona._ She had been led to an open arena of some sorts, judging by the high walls and floor markings evoking a fighting ring. Standing in the middle of this arena was none other than Mana Kirishima, her great axe and shield at the ready. _Hmm, wonder what they have in mind for me_ , she mentally snarked.  
  
" **Glad to see you in good health,** " remarked her kidnapper. " **Today, you'll be facing Kirishima in battle. You will be fighting until either one of you is incapacitated.** " His voice echoed from intercom speakers arranged all over the walls surrounding the arena; she noted the reflective windows on the walls, likely hiding however many people were observing. _Wonder which one this jackass is hiding behind?_ " **I highly recommend you fight as though Kirishima is a Shadow that needs to be restrained.** "  
  
  
Misato stared intently at the younger girl, who held her oversized axe and shield as though they weighed nothing. _Hmph. Lovely._ "Gonna be hard without my Persona, you realize?"  
  
" **Already working on it. Your restraint will be lifted in three, two, one...** "  
  
With a sudden burst - like a dam being opened - the pressure in the back of her mind faded. The sensation was akin to being relieved of a headache you hadn't even known existed. _Tokoyo?_  
  


_Her Other rose to her feet._

_" **Your patience has been praiseworthy.** "_

_Her hand, resting upon a gravestone, clenched tightly._

_" **Be ready to act when the time is right.** "_

  
Misato exhaled, manifesting her Persona in a burst of blue embers. The familiar garb of an Anti-Terror Agent adorned her body; however, the restraint on the back of her head remained, stubbornly real. " **I hope I don't have to remind you to leave your headgear in one piece; it'll sense any intention to destroy it before you even get a chance.** " _Figured as much, but thanks for confirming._ No need to test it until she absolutely had to. _Cooperate for now: you'll get your chance._ In the meantime, serving a little bit of karmic retribution to the brat that had coldcocked her would have to suffice. _No hard feelings, kid._ After all...she knew _exactly_ what to do.  
  
" **You may begin whenever you please.** "  
  
  
" ** _Heat Riser._** " Four columns of color erupted around Tokoyo; the swordswoman slowly stepped forward, acting _very_ unconcerned for someone who had gotten OHKO'd in their last match.  
  
Mana Kirishima responded by swinging her axe, unleashing a wave of cognition-devouring energy.  
  
Tokoyo dodged, and actually _threw_ her swords directly at Kirishima.  
  
Kirishima raised her parma, blocking the swords; the two blades bounced away, leaving not even a single notch in the shield.  
  
However, Tokoyo had already moved in close; the gargantuan swordswoman crouched down, using her left hand to press at the crook of Kirishima's axe-wielding arm. Her right, meanwhile, shot forward to deliver a straight into the girl's torso.  
  
**SMASH!**  
  
The girl audibly gasped from the force of the blow; so swift had the impact been that she impulsively released her sword and axe, rolling backwards before _crashing_ into the walls of the arena.  
  
"I noticed it from all of your training battles against the Archetypes yesterday," remarked Misato Katsuragi, speaking aloud with purpose. "Your shield seems impervious to everything, and your axe is capable of tearing through Archetypes with ease." _How the hell is that possible, though?_ "You've been able to take down enemies well before they can actually threaten you...but what if someone were to get close enough that you couldn't use your axe and shield?" She cracked her knuckles as Tokoyo retrieved her swords. "I think you've seen the answer to that."  
  
  
" **An excellent demonstration!** " exclaimed her unseen kidnapper, sounding _far_ too pleased about this development. " **Your reputation precedes you.** "  
  
_...okay, not the response I thought I was going to get._  
  
The man's chuckles echoed through the arena. " **You seem surprised. It's quite simple: Kirishima's aptitude against Archetypes and Ghosts has already been well-established. However, before I can authorize deployment against an Acolyte, we have to ensure our backers that her combat ability is... _sufficiently advanced_.**"  
  
"...you know, if making her a more able combatant was your goal, you could've done far better than me."  
  
" **The need for confidentiality makes our available pool of potential trainers rather... _shallow_ , alas. Besides, even though we have a few employees who _do_ fit the bill, I'd rather not risk Kirishima accidentally killing them.**"  
  
"Gee, how considerate of you," mocked Misato. "And let me guess: I'm _expendable._ "  
  
" **That would be correct!** " willingly admitted the jackass. " **Take heart in the realization that you will make Kirishima a more effective weapon for our country. Speaking of which...Kirishima, continue.** "  
  
With a pained groan, the girl slowly rose, a blue aura shining around her body. With a sudden flicker of light, her axe and shield vanished, manifesting in her hands as if summoned.  
  
_...well, that's going to be annoying._ Tokoyo held her blades at the ready in response to Misato's irritation. _Don't take it personal, kid; I'm not going to die today._ And so did Misato steel her heart as Mana Kirishima charged into the fray.

xxxx

Rei Ayanami emerged from the Metaverse, within the forests of the Kanto region...in the Gunma Prefecture, near its western border with Nagano Prefecture. _That...was quite an interesting conversation._ It was edifying, to realize that at least one other facet of ADAM wasn't inherently antagonistic. Little wonder also that she hadn't recalled Phanuel's presence from before, for his was a 'unique' existence. _All the more curious as to how Kaji's Shadow managed to establish contact with him._  
  


("Keep careful in the months to come," advised Phanuel as their conversation came to an end. Resuming his true form, he added " ** _oh...and be sure to deliver my message when you next have an opportunity._** " With those words, the Angel departed, vanishing from the mental dimension.)

  
Although they had managed to synchronize their knowledge to some extent, there were still some aspects that they had...declined to share. Still, it was important to think about where they stood.  
  
First: ADAM's wrath against humankind was still extant. Quelling it at this point seemed unlikely, even with the aid of Phanuel, Tabris, and - much to her surprise - Arael.  
  


(Her irritated gaze at Kaji's Shadow didn't faze him in the slightest. " **What, I'm not allowed to have any friends?** ")

  
Second: the growth in Angel Syndrome incidents was a consequence of his increased anger.  
  
Third: ADAM's anger grew in proportion to the activity of Evangelion-users...particularly with regards to the Third Child.  
  


("After the death of Shamshel, we all can sense who he is," remarked Phanuel. "Most of my kin are...predisposed to desiring his demise.")

  
Fourth: even the prospect of finally triumphing over their mutual enemy wasn't enough to sate ADAM's desire to annihilate mankind.  
  


("The Usurper's reign has been long. Too long, for most of my kin." Phanuel sighed, shaking his head. "They have resigned themselves to a miserable fate...content only with petty vengeance.")

  
Truly, a most unbecoming state of affairs. _A shame that we cannot cooperate as much as I would like._ Alas, it seemed that their long ordeal had taken its toll in more ways than one. _Then again...it's taken a toll on many of us._ Gendo Ikari, the Angels, herself... _no._ She had work to do.  
  
xxxx  
  


_Right as Phanuel departed, Ayanami's Persona grabbed Kaji's Shadow by the neck, holding him high._

_" **...bit rude, don't you think?** "_

_"...for all your secrecy, your motives and aims seem good enough."_

_" **Then why the hostility?** "_

_Rei's crimson eyes narrowed. "I just have one more question for you: how did Pen-Pen attain such power? The abilities that he possesses as Mister P are...not normal." To emphasize her point, Lilith's hand tightened._

_The Shadow was unaffected by the threat. " **Not my secret to tell.** "_

_Silence lingered within the crimson pit, long after Lilith released the enigmatic Shadow. With an easygoing grin, the Shadow departed without another word._

  
xxxx  
  
So great had been her irritation that she had undertaken available missions with renewed vigor, focusing on Acolyte sightings throughout the Far East. It had managed to occupy her attention since late last night. _I do not like being kept in the dark._ She had worked far too long for everything to come undone because of the haste of Misato's unconventional pet. _I wonder...is my caution truly unwarranted, at this stage...?_ There would be time to find that out later.  
  
The First Child quietly glanced westward, absorbing the sight of Mount Asama's ashy slopes. _How odd...for such a thing to repeat..._  
  


("Ah, I'm reminded of something," said Phanuel. "Sandalphon...professes a fondness for volcanic regions. I'm not sure why...")

  
_...what is the significance of this?_ She would have to keep an eye out for this region in the future. However, in the meantime...she had a message to deliver. Mind and body and soul synchronized...  
  
xxxx  
  


_...and so she transitioned through dimensions, briskly walking past grayscale landscapes..._

  
xxxx  
  
...and Ayanami emerged outside Hakone Academy's High School Branch within a matter of minutes. Rei glanced at her phone; lunch period would be ending soon. Plenty of time to leave Phanuel's message. After that...it would be back to more missions.  
  
She dearly hoped that Ikari was doing okay.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Later that Afternoon/  
  
  
After the conclusion of classes that day, Ren Amamiya stood calmly in front of his open _getabeko,_ eyes wide behind his glasses. To be honest, he hadn't gotten a letter in his shoe locker for quite a while, so the presence of one was a bit of a surprise.  
  
As he quietly opened it and read the contents within, he resisted the urge to smile. Or cry.  
  
With an impressive amount of willpower (if he did say so himself), Ren resolved himself to thank Ayanami the next time he saw her. _Just endure,_ he repeated to himself like a manta. _Arisato and Narukami managed to make it this long; you can do the same._  
  
Bits of encouragement like that message made this entire mess just a bit more bearable to deal with.

xxxx

/Arena, Unknown Location, the Metaverse/  
  
  
Misato Katsuragi grimaced from the fatigue; they had been going at this for _hours_ now, and the girl just would. Not. Stay. _Down!_  
  


(Every time the girl grabbed her exotic weapons, a spectral aura flared around her; then she would rise, seemingly rejuvenated.)

  
Given that the point of this whole exercise was about increasing Kirishima's capabilities in close quarters, Misato had made it a point to have the girl fight _without_ her weapons.  
  


("You won't get better if you use those as a crutch." Her words seemed to infuriate the girl, but Kirishima seemed to tamp down her anger into a sense of focus.)

  
Her forms were full of youthful vigor and equally youthful ineptitude. Gaps were ruthlessly exploited.  
  


(She slid aside from the girl's kick, delivering a quick punch to her torso. The force made the girl double over from shock.)

  
Why so ruthless? Because she had no choice. Attempts at 'going easy' were rebuked.  
  


("Don't pity me..." growled the girl, throwing off her helmet. Her green eyes were narrow, full of frustration and anger. "I _need_ this," she hissed.)

  
Thus did Misato teach Kirishima by way of example, even if the girl's temper could use some work.  
  


(Her form improved. Slowly. Surely. Yet, sometimes, certain blows elicited bursts of deep-seated _rage_ , stemming from something beyond this long spar. During those moments, Kirishima would impulsively summon her axe and _swing._ )

  
Fortunately, her Persona had been on hand to perform some anger management.  
  


(Every single time Kirishima tried to strike at her with that massive weapon, Tokoyo would flash in from the sidelines, delivering a punishing blow that would send the girl careening out of the arena.)

  
Rinse and repeat.  
  
"Again," growled Mana Kirishima raising her hands in a peek-a-boo guard that she had naturally settled on as the spar had progressed.  
  
Misato lashed out with numerous jabs and one-twos at the girl's head; she managed to weave around most of them, using her hands to brush away those that got too close. She lashed out with a roundhouse to the side, which the girl managed to raise a knee to block. _Reflexes are definitely improving._ Kirishima retorted with a side kick that she leapt back from, using her superior reach and height advantage. To Kirishima's credit, she didn't immediately pursue; rather, she slowly inched forward, keeping her guard up. _Good. She's still thinking._ It was time to mix things up a little. Without hesitation, Misato charged forward; blinking, Kirishima retaliated with a punch that she actually grabbed, twisting it behind the girl's back into hammerlock hold. With a seamless sweep of the legs, Misato carried the girl to the ground, pinning her in place. "You should get some practice with grappling as well."  
  
"Let me go!" she growled, struggling futilely with her free arm. Kirishima's enhanced strength within the Metaverse was countered by Misato's own, because she knew - she _knew_ , beyond the shadow of a doubt - that she was stronger.  
  
That cognition cemented itself as truth. "Not until you yield, kiddo."  
  
"Can't give up, I _won't_ give up-!"  
  
"...stubborn brat," Misato murmured.  
  


("I can keep going," she gasped, staring intently at the A.T. Agent serving as her instructor. Her mind itself seemed sore, spreading fatigue over her entire body. "I can...keep...going...!")

  
It was almost nostalgic. The girl's unnatural (or perhaps _super_ natural) stamina and regenerative capabilities were the only things keeping her from feeling bad about the beatdown she had been given. (Then again, after dealing with some wunderkinds over her career - of those who weren't Evangelion-users, Goro Akechi immediately came to mind - her tolerance levels for physically harming teenagers was much higher than some civilians would have called healthy.  
  
" **I think we'll call it for the day.** "  
  
  
Fortunately for the girl, Misato's jackass of a kidnapper decided to end it. The moment he spoke, Misato quickly backed away, releasing the young girl from the hammerlock. Kirishima slowly rose, rotating her right arm. With that familiar flicker, her axe and shield flashed into her arms. That same distinctive aura flowed over her body before she exhaled with satisfaction, as one on multiple pain relievers. _What are those weapons?_ "You doing okay?" she said, letting none of her suspicion show.  
  
"Better. Thank you." Mana Kirishima turned and actually bowed, ever-so-slightly. "Thank you for not going easy on me."  
  
"S'what I got kidnapped for," she snarked, trying to reconcile her conflicting thoughts about this turn of events. For all her irritation and justifiable frustration in getting kidnapped, her curiosity about the nature of whatever project Kirishima was involved in was mounting ever higher, especially in light of the strangeness of her weapons. There was also the matter of something else...  
  
" **Kirishima, I think you've earned a chance to talk to your brothers. Please depart the arena, so that we can begin a statistical analysis.** "  
  
The girl brightened, even as more red flags triggered in the back of Misato's mind. Bowing once more in thanks, the diminutive berserker walked towards the arena's exit, axe and shield affixed firmly to her back. Right as she left, more of the armed security entered the arena, identical to her escorts from earlier.  
  
" **As for you, Katsuragi...I think _you've_ earned a late lunch. You must be hungry.**"  
  
Misato didn't dignify his sarcastic words with a response.  
  
" **Why don't you dismiss your Persona? I'd rather not force the issue.** "  
  
Misato glanced over her shoulder, gazing at the upper walls of the arena; her Persona was balancing upon the blunt reverse sides of her twin katana, which were embedded into the walls. With a quiet nod, the swordswoman leapt into the air, twirling wildly before landing with a thud by her side; in a flash of blue flames, the Persona vanished, once more merging with Misato.  
  
" **Good. Please follow your escorts.** "  
  
The A.T. Agent didn't answer; rather, she was busy reviewing the information that her Persona had witnessed during the entirety of the battle. There was quite a lot to process: the odd fluctuations in cognition whenever those two weapons activated; the strangely familiar sensations that the weapons evoked; most importantly, however, were the sights from beyond the walls of the arena.  
  


(Kirishima had bounded away early on, summoning her axe to unleash a destructive wave in a fit of pain-induced rage; Tokoyo had responded by leaping high into the air and dive-bombing the arena, causing part of it to crack apart. The girl loosed an undignified yelp as she sank into one of the fissures. It was only afterwards that the close quarters sparing - melee only - began in earnest.)

  
Namely: a threadbare island, bereft of life; orange waves lapping the shores; beyond a certain distance, utter void, as cognition fell away to inky blackness, befitting the intimidating deep of the Pacific.  
  
_So. From Tokyo-1 to some unknown island in the middle of who-knows-where._ That...put a bit of a damper on her thoughts of escape.

xxxx

  
Mana Kirishima felt a sense of catharsis after the events of the past hours. She felt sore, tired, almost...exhausted, in spite of the fact her physical injuries had been healed by her weapons. It was a deeper ache, from the bottom of her heart. It wasn't pleasant...but it felt _good._  
  
xxxx  
  


_Two souls flickered with concern, bound by a slim yet stubborn tether. The wretched foundation they stood upon remained constant._

  
xxxx  
  
_...I'm doing all right_ , she thought to herself. _I'm...I'm managing._  
  
Katsuragi had been the first person to not treat her with kid gloves since...what seemed like forever.  
  


(Agony seared through her veins. With impulsive rage, she took hold of the axe - it felt so impossibly _light_ and _right_ \- and sliced through the nearest technician. She managed to kill three others by the time the others had fled, locking her in to be subdued by knockout gas.)

  
She didn't care that it was probably due to ignorance. That the woman had apparently elected to actually help her _improve_ was a sign of either surrender or cunning. Either way, Kirishima was grateful.  
  


(The more time passed, the more her axe and shield gained in power. With each sacrifice - physical, mental, spiritual - they grew stronger, and so did she in turn. Yet it wasn't enough to accomplish what mattered.)

  
Maybe...maybe...  
  
xxxx  
  


_One soul blazed with indignation. The other glowed with protective grace. Their intent was one and the same._

  
xxxx  
  
...maybe Katsuragi could help in more ways than one?  
  
Kirishima schooled her features as she entered a very particular room, which consisted only of one chair in front of a transparent barrier. Two chairs were placed on the other side; had she known about certain police procedurals, she would have recognized this as a type of visiting room from a prison. (She would have agreed wholeheartedly.)  
  
Taking a seat, she quietly waited.  
  
Within a half hour, two young men - boys, really - quietly entered from the other side of the transparent barrier, wearing green jumpsuits. One possessed brown skin with short, dark purple hair and hard eyes; the other was fair-skinned with a freckled face, closely-shaved black hair, and a melancholy expression. At the sight of her, the former's gaze softened, while the latter brightened. The former was holding an aged book of some sorts; a tome of philosophy, from the looks of it.  
  
"Musashi-niisan. Keita-niisan."  
  
" **Mana-neesan,** " echoed both boys, their voice sounding slightly garbled over the intercom.  
  


("Now, I don't know how old any of you are," drawled Big Sis, keeping a protective hand atop Little Sis's blonde hair. Wind blew through the dark alleyway, yet the long-haired woman acted as one without fear. "But my _imouto_ likes ya, so I'm bringing you three along!")

  
They didn't know their own ages. Even so...Mana thought this might have been what true brothers were, just like Big Sis and Little Sis wanted. "...have they been treating you well?"  
  
" **Same as ever,** " muttered Musashi, letting his mulish personality through. " **Been reading to pass the time. Beats meditating all day,** " he said. " **They told us our physical workouts starting tomorrow are going to be more intense.** "  
  
" **...is...is everything going okay?** " asked Keita.  
  
"...yeah. I'm still getting stronger." _I won't let you become me._ "Though...I wonder if it has anything to do with my training session today." _Will they make you two spar with me?_ She simultaneously recoiled and rejoiced at the prospect.  
  
" **How that'd go? Did you kill any of the bastards?** " Musashi arched an eyebrow out of curiosity, no love lost for Shiro Tokita, his subordinates, or the people he worked for.  
  
Mana shook her head. "No. The woman I trained with today...she wasn't one of Tokita's."  
  
Keita blinked. " **Who was she?"**  
  
"A member of the Anti-Terror Task Force." She quickly snuffed their hope before it could bloom into something harmful. "I...kind of kidnapped her when she got too close. I don't know if anyone's coming after her." _Given where we are, I doubt it'll change anything even if they did try and find her._  
  
" **...feh,** " griped Musashi. " **So, how bad did you beat her?** "  
  
"She actually kicked _my_ ass," she said with a smile.  
  
" **Are...are you okay?!** " Keita suddenly looked worried.  
  
" **What happened?** " demanded Musashi.  
  
"It was just training that went harder than usual, that's all!" She said, trying to calm them down. "I'm fine now." She calmly brushed the rim of the shield affixed to her back. "They protected me as always..." Only her. Never anyone else.  
  


(The first time a chance had made itself known, she tried striking at the barrier, to free her brothers. In an instant, the walls of her side of the visiting room opened up, lashing out with electrified ropes and thick manacles that bound her limbs. As she screamed from the sudden pain, a cognitive message seemed to beat itself into the depths of her mind: _THERE IS NO ESCAPE. THERE IS NOWHERE TO GO BUT HERE. THEIR FREEDOM DEPENDS ON YOUR OBEDIENCE._ What else was there to do, but comply?)

  
For now...and only for now. She had to get _stronger_. "Anyhow, enough about me! Tell me everything that's happened since we last talked!"  
  
And so the orphaned children, bound not by blood, but by will and circumstance, spoke as much as they could, however little time they had.

xxxx

  
Misato glared at her kidnapper as he took a bite from his bowl of ramen, slurping loudly.  
  
"You know, the food isn't poisoned," he remarked. He looked...painfully ordinary, akin to an average salaryman with a thick head of short black hair.  
  
"Uh huh. I believe you," she said, thick with sarcasm.  
  
"The cook poured it from the same pot and into our bowls. _Right in front of us._ "  
  
"You could be immune to whatever he used."  
  
"... _that's_ an unhealthy level of paranoia."  
  
Misato leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms petulantly; out of the corners of her eyes, she took in the room - a rather basic cafeteria-style eating area, with a mix of small cafe tables and long dinner tables; the room was otherwise blandly lit, devoid of much in the way of character. "Nice place," she droned.  
  
"Most of my subordinates prefer to eat in their own quarters, where they have their own personal touches for comfort. This cafeteria exists as a matter of practical necessity."  
  
"You speak as someone who's done a lot of cognitive engineering."  
  
"We made _quite_ sure that certain facets were baked into the mental architecture. A lot of literal brainstorming." Slurp. "I do recommend that you eat."  
  
"Maybe I'll just _imagine_ my hunger away. Or _think_ food into existence."  
  
"Even if I believed you have that level of mental discipline, I doubt you'd do it anyway. After all, you have your normal routine; how often have you left the Metaverse to grab a meal? With your A.T. medallion, it would have been so quick. So simple. So...normal. Habits like that are hard to break."  
  
"...hmph." As a silent hunger pang struck, Misato finally broke her chopsticks, digging into her ramen. It tasted like...pretty good ramen, all things considered.  
  
"There we go! If you're going to be helping Kirishima achieve her full potential, it only benefits us for you to stay healthy."  
  
"...so. Got a name?"  
  
"You can call me **Tokita**."  
  
_Tokita. Tokita. Tokita._ Irritatingly, she couldn't think of a single person of influence. "Never heard of you."  
  
"Not surprised. I'm a relatively unimportant individual, in the grand scheme of things. If my company's project gains more notoriety, that could change...but all things considered, I would have chosen a different life if fame and fortune were the goal."  
  
"Your goal's _apparently_ using a child soldier against their will. I wonder how many violations of the Cognitive Service Act you've incurred?"  
  
"I can tell you _precisely_ how many."  
  
"...you're a sick son of a bitch, aren't you?"  
  
"Just someone who's painfully aware of how many lines we've crossed. Of course, the amount of youths who fight within the Metaverse with _legal_ sanction would have been deemed unimaginable before Second Impact."  
  
Misato had no immediate comeback for that. "...you're still breaking the law."  
  
"The letter, to be sure. Yet what was the spirit of the Child Soldier Laws?" Slurp. "Nothing more than to provide a proverbial fig leaf for an undeniable reality: that young children could be more useful in battle against cognitive horrors than most adults. They're just legal fictions to make us feel better about what we're doing as a species."  
  
"I'm sure _you_ sleep well at night."  
  
"Better than those who perished within the Sapporo Dead Zone."  
  
"...so that's where you're from, huh?" There was an uncomfortable tension in the air.  
  
"...there was a lesson I learned there." He devoured the remaining broth with a long sip. "That _any_ alternative is preferable to extinction."  
  
"...that's one hell of a way to look at the world."  
  
"At least I'm capable of looking at the world. The dead don't have such a luxury." With those words, he quietly reached into the pocket of his suit jacket, pulling out a very familiar medal. "I noticed your Persona got awfully high into the sky. I wonder if you saw beyond the walls of our facility?"  
  
Misato started intently at the insignia of her A.T. Agent medallion. Wary of a possible trap, she quietly reached for it, pressing against the familiar metal.  
  
"Go ahead. Do what I _know_ you want to do."  
  
_...hmph. You're just trying to rub it in._ "Agent Misato Katsuragi, identification zero-one-whiskey-alpha-four: activate cognitive tunneling." As the seconds trailed on, Tokita's knowing grin became more and more smug. Nothing happened. "What the hell are you trying to prove?"  
  
"Making a point about your current circumstances. It's in your best interest to cooperate."  
  
_...so, we're on an island that's isolated enough to be beyond the range of any MAGI unit._ Given how the A.T. Task Force relied upon the MAGI for crossing the threshold between real and mental, that meant she was well and truly on her own. _Fantastic._ "For how long, though?"  
  
Tokita casually shrugged. "That's _entirely_ up to you."  
  
Misato bit down on her impulsive rage, and settled for quietly stewing. _Your arrogance is going to be your undoing._ She still made it a point to petulantly finish the rest of her ramen, if only to passive-aggressively show Tokita how much of an asshole he was.  
  
That this only seemed to amuse him only served to make her angrier.

xxxx

As the orphans' allotted time came to an end, Mana Kirishima looked quietly at the book that the purple-haired boy was holding. "...you don't have to do it, Musashi-niisan."  
  
Keita answered for the stern boy, who was busy focusing on a blank page near the back of the book. " **Mana-neesan; we _want_ to,**" he said with a shy smile.  
  


(She looked at the tiny piece of paper detailing her 'official' record, as created by Tokita's company: born in Nagoya; parents unknown; last name _Kirishima_ ; all sorts of other items were listed, but they were naught but noise. Her new surname wasn't shared by any of her siblings, and so she resolved to despise it.)

  
"...just don't do anything rash..."  
  
" **She has long purple hair, you said?** "  
  
"...yeah."  
  
xxxx  
  
Misato tried to keep a stoic expression on her face as her armed escorts accompanied her back to her 'quarters'. _So. They're confident enough in their security measures to leave me with my A.T. Agent badge._ At this point, she resolved to find a way to boost its signal, if only to get a message to other Agents within the Metaverse...the question was 'how'. _First thing's first is getting this damn helmet off my head..._  
  
They neared a four-way intersection; turning towards them, walking on the opposite side of the hallway, were more armed escorts. Between them, however, were two teenage boys in green jumpsuits; the meek boy with pale skin was gingerly holding a thick book of some sorts, while the focused boy with darker skin walked with balled hands. _Hmm..._  
  


(" **Kirishima, I think you've earned a chance to talk to your brothers.** " She filed that away for future reference.)

  
_...I wonder if that's them?_  
  
The stern boy glanced straight at her out of the corner of his eye. Then his gaze sharpened into something ugly.  
  
_Aw hell._  
  
  
Without a word, the boy charged at her, reaching past the folds of her jacket to grip her shirt with frenzied hands. "So _you're_ the one who beat up our **_sister-!_** "  
  
Two of her escorts quickly removed the boy, kicking him down and restraining him with a chokehold and leg lock combination. "Pipe down, kid," grunted one. "Get Katsuragi out of here."  
  
Her other two escorts nodded, forcefully gripping her shoulders to usher her along. Misato, hands holding tightly around her jacket, forced a neutral expression onto her face as she was led away. _Well then._  
  
After several minutes of walking, she was back in her quarters, once more locked within. She slumped against the door, sitting on the floor with a somber expression; after a few minutes, she finally loosened her jacket, letting a crumpled piece of paper fall out. _Okay..._  
  


(The boy released _something_ against her chest right before he was dragged away by security. Taking a gamble, Misato tightened her hold on her jacket, keeping whatever it was from falling out.)

  
_...let's see what this is._ She calmly uncrumpled the paper, and began to read words that had seemingly been burned onto the surface with an impossibly fine fire.  
  
xxxx  
  


**man being able to think words onto paper is awesome**

**damn it, ignore the above. I think part of me just really wanted to brag about that**

**haven't been able to figure out how to keep this from being a stream of consciousness. damn it, the fact you kicked her ass makes me mad**

**going to be brief, don't know how long neesan and niisan will be able to talk about nothing without sounding suspicious to our minders**

**Mana thinks you're on the level. you'd better, or I'll never forgive you for getting her hopes up**

  
xxxx  
  
Misato was reluctantly impressed. _Man, to have the mental discipline to just imprint words onto a piece of paper is something else._ Either that, or the boy had way too much time on his hands; cooped up in this place, he may have had little in the way of hobbies.  
  
xxxx  
  


**name's Musashi. don't know how long Mana, Keita, and I have known each other. we've just always been together as far back as I remember.**

**a long time ago, we encountered a young woman and a young girl. they never told us their names. maybe they didn't know them? all we knew them as was as "Big Sis" and "Little Sis"**

**we were still young. even though I called her Big Sis, we always thought of her like a mom**

**we never told her though, cause it would be super embarrassing**

**and Little Sis was always so sweet and so protective**

**please ignore the last three lines**

  
xxxx  
  
The earnestness of Musashi's cognitive letter managed to elicit a smile from Misato.  
  
xxxx  
  


**don't know many years ago it was, but we got kidnapped**

**they were looking for "volunteers" for an experiment. I won't ever forget the expression on Tokita's face**

**that bastard, I wanna knock his teeth out so bad**

**Big Sis and Little Sis volunteered, because of _course_ they did**

**I never saw them again**

**time was difficult to keep track of**

**then, of the three of us, neesan was the first to have her Shadow manifest.**

  
xxxx  
  
Misato frowned, because this hit on something she had been wondering about for a bit: for someone with so much apparent experience operating in the Metaverse, why didn't Mana Kirishima have a Persona?  
  
xxxx  
  


**Keita and I didn't see Mana for a long time**

**we went through physical conditioning and cognitive training. so boring and time-consuming. not relevant.**

**then we finally saw her again. she was so different. deadlier. colder. driven.**

**I will never forgive Tokita**

**neesan managed to tell us what had happened to her. that Tokita never bothered to stop her from telling us means we're never getting out of here. we've all come to accept that**

**but I don't care. someone has to know. if someone else knows, it means I'm not crazy, that this is actually real**

  
xxxx  
  
Misato read the remaining lines, eyes widening with shock. _What..._  
  
xxxx  
  
Elsewhere within the facility, within her personal quarters - bare of ornamentation - Mana Kirishima sat on the floor. With knees curled up into her chest, she kept a loose grip upon both her axe and her shield. The gemstones embedded within each pulsed warmly, synchronized with each and every breath.  
  
It was...strange.  
  
It was only in times like these, isolated from the rest of the world (as isolated as she could _ever_ be, in this place), that Mana could let her guard down.  
  
Even if her weapons had official names...  
  


("Look closely, Kirishima: these are the fruits of **PROJECT LABRYS** and **PROJECT AIGIS.** " As Tokita spoke, she looked quietly at the double-headed axe and the great shield. "They will be your tools in the trials to come.")

  
...she would always think of them as her Big Sis and Little Sis, still protecting her...through thick and thin...so close that they might as well be a part of her...  
  
xxxx  
  
_...the hell?!_ Misato read them again.  
  
xxxx  
  


**Big Sis and Little Sis were both sacrificed for PROJECT LABRYS and PROJECT AIGIS**

**Big Sis is bound to that giant axe; Little Sis to the big shield**

**but that wasn't enough**

**in order to ensure a strong connection with the _things_ he turned our family into, Tokita took something from neesan**

**Mana's Shadow. it was broken down and transformed somehow**

**they used her Shadow to bind her to Labrys and Aigis**

**and it worked. Mana's bound to her weapons**

**because of that, her other self is now indistinguishable from the weapons she wields**

**because of that, she'll always think of herself as a weapon in some way**

**and she'll keep doing it to keep me and Keita safe**

**I hate Tokita. I hate him so much**

**getting hard to think straight**

**fadfrglthjji**

  
xxxx  
  
The final line was an unrecognizable scribble of words: a burst of mental anguish and emotion.  
  
Misato reread the letter again. Twice. Thrice.  
  
She managed to keep a hold on her temper, channeling it into a more productive iciness. _Okay then._ She crumpled the letter back up and put it within her pocket. _Next opportunity I get...I'm killing Tokita._

xxxx

  
From within his office of their secret Metaverse facility, Shiro Tokita - one of several leads for the black projects of **Nippon Heavy Chemical Incorporated** (NHCI) - quietly looked over the security imprint from the orphans' visiting room and Katsuragi's temporary quarters. Not footage, not a log in the standard sense, but an 'imprint'; the very architecture of various places within the facility sensed the thoughts and intentions of the occupants, translating them into narrative prose that described what was occurring as events happened. The nature of the Metaverse meant that mental activity could be a more reliable indicator of what was going on than any level of video or audio footage...and a far more subtle one, at that.  
  


(Tokita quietly looked over the blueprints, marvelling at some of the ingenious steps being taken. Groups of people sat within model rooms and hallways, thinking in unison about how their thoughts were like an 'open book' for security to read though. With enough 'brainpower', the only limit was the imagination.)

  
From within the visiting room, a few lines of the literary script had caught his interest: **Mana Kirishima and Keita Asari are discussing unimportant matters. Meanwhile, Musashi Strasberg is trying to imprint his thoughts onto a blank piece of paper.**  
  
That led to the encounter within the hallway: **Musashi Strasberg slipped a piece of paper to Misato Katsuragi. His ruse involving an assault on Katsuragi's person successfully fools their armed escorts.** _Hmm. Guess we'll have to conduct a refresher on security drills._  
  
Finally, that led to Misato Katsuragi's quarters, which very pointedly had no visible cameras or sensors or bugs in any of the usual places, precisely so that any occupant would have their guard down. **Misato Katsuragi becomes cognizant of PROJECT LABRYS and PROJECT AIGIS to some degree. She is now very angry with Shiro Tokia.** _She's a good soul. A shame that her talents won't last beyond increasing Kirishima's capabilities._ Still, he was confident that he would be able to handle any outburst of anger from the A.T. Agent, for reasons the woman was surely unaware of.  
  


(As he finished relaying his progress report regarding JET ALONE, his supervisor raised a salient point: why not inform the orphans of the fail-safe's existence? "I am not ignorant of their animosity for me," he calmly replied. "It has been allowed to bloom by design. If all avenues of retribution were denied, then they would likely fall into despair over their circumstances, and probably resort to suicide as their only form of viable protest. By remaining a viable target for their outrage, they will continue to endure...if only out of a spiteful desire to one day have their revenge against me.")

  
A risky gamble, to be sure, but that's what the other safeguards were for. Fortunately, Kirishima's predicted cognitive shifting had already begun: the data from the hours-long spar with Misato Katsuragi revealed that her capture was already paying dividends. _Katsuragi's nosiness has been an unexpected boon; to have a skilled combatant fight Kirishima, yet one without an attachment to NHCI, thus mitigating the girl's usual temper._  
  


(Last year, the company had loaned a skilled Persona-user in their employ to JET ALONE to test Kirishima's skills. Within three minutes, Kirishima had killed the man; although positive in one sense, it limited their chances to test Kirishima with regards to foes beyond Archetypes, Ghosts, and Shadows, since NHCI wasn't going to waste the lives of their own stable of Persona-users so willy-nilly.)

  
For a time, Tokita had seriously considered trying to see if there was a way his supervisor could negotiate for the release of a Persona-user from death row into their custody.  
  
But now, Katsuragi had fallen into their proverbial lap. _She'll help Kirishima fix the current gaps in her combat capacity, and then we can replicate the process with either Strasberg or Asari...probably Asari, with Strasberg serving as the weapon base._ Despite Asari's relatively placid demeanor, he would be more predictable and reliable than Strasberg. _If we can duplicate our work, then NHCI can officially begin marketing the process to the Defense Ministry._ From this point on, maintaining secrecy was paramount.  
  
Fortunately, the measures taken to keep the A.T. Task Force off of Katsuragi's trail would suffice.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Dr. Akagi's Office, NERV HQ, Tokyo-3/  
  
Ritsuko Akagi glared at the e-mail currently displayed on her screen. Beneath all of the official verbiage that basically said 'there will be no missions to search for Misato Katsuragi', there was an additional postscript blurb from Goro Akechi: **Unfortunately, my hands are officially tied. No A.T. Agents will be spared for a mission to look for Katsuragi-senpai.** _So, sounds like behind-the-scenes political bee-ess._  
  
Glancing down at her phone, Ritsuko looked at a series of texts she'd received from Kaji earlier that day.  
  
**Mr. Katsuragi: By the way, Ritsuko-chan.**  
  
Yes, she still had the man in her phone as 'Mister Katsuragi', because even all these years later, she was still salty at the man breaking off his wedding with her best friend.  
  
**Mr. Katsuragi: From what I've been able to ascertain, an associate of mine should find Misato-chan by tomorrow.  
Mr. Katsuragi: It's a little out of the way~  
Mr. Katsuragi: Make of that what you will.**  
  
_Cryptic bastard,_ thought Dr. Akagi with a frown. Fortunately, it provided enough leeway for her to work with, because the data from Misato's hidden flash drive had allowed her to pinpoint just _where_ her friend had intended to investigate. _Well...I may not be able to commission a search-and-rescue mission, but I can do the next best thing._ With a quick dip into her R&D budget and ten minutes of time, the next phase of her plan was implemented on the Mission Board.  
  
**SUBMITTED BY: Ritsuko Akagi (NERV)  
LOCATION: Outskirts of Tokyo-1 Dead Zone  
MISSION: To analyze anomalous signals within the Metaverse for research purposes.  
ADDITIONAL DETAILS: Minimum of 10 Participants requested. Active combat is likely. Expected mission duration is unknown, but commencement will begin at 0800 on July 1. Specific locations and mission parameters will be provided by Dr. Akagi to all Participants upon mission commencement. A.T. Task Force experience is preferred, but not required. Staging Area for mission will be provided upon acceptance and confirmation with Dr. Akagi.**  
  
_...damn it Misato, this is going to bite into my quarterly mission budget. You'd better still be alive!_  
  
xxxx  
  
Even in the unlikely event that someone would find Misato Katsuragi's last location within the Metaverse, they would be stuck on a wild goose chase, fruitlessly searching the remnants of the Old Tokyo Metropolitan Area. _The Transfer Warp removed all traces of our facility and its cognitive mass back to its point of physical origin...so even searching in the real world won't turn up any clues._  
  


(Bit by bit, larger portions of NHCI's island facility were mapped from its point of origin to the outer rim of Tokyo-1's Dead Zone; this not only afforded them a greater opportunity to obtain Archetypes from the mainland, but would also serve as a suitable smokescreen in the event they were ever compromised.)

  
Tokita smiled, feeling rather satisfied by how things were progressing. After staking his life - through untold hours spent of labor and research - on JET ALONE, things were finally coming to a head.  
  
xxxx  
  
  
Shinji Ikari looked at the seemingly endless waves of orange, fading away at the horizon into blank nothingness. "Misato-san's... _that_ way?"  
  
"Arf arf!" barked Koromaru, his wings flapping with excitement.  
  
" ** _Hmm...based on how far the scent goes...you must be referring to somewhere around_ Hachijō-jima,**" remarked Mister P, twirling his mustache with intrigue. " ** _An island that was depopulated during Second Impact, like most others in the Izu Archipelago._** "  
  
"...how far away is that?" They had spent the entire day retreating west from the Tokyo-1 Dead Zone, bypassing Tokyo-3 and heading south along the Izu Peninsula (which had been rife with volcanoes and massive hot springs, visibly wiggling in a mirror that evoked how earthquake-prone the place was in reality), until they had reached the 'shores' of the Pacific.  
  
"Arf!"  
  
" ** _Just shy of two hundred kilometers._** "  
  
"Eh?!"  
  
" ** _Bah, have no fear! At a leisurely pace, Gryphon will have us there by morning._** " The tuxedo-clad bird-man ran a hand along his Persona's avian neck, eliciting a pleased coo from the majestic beast. " ** _You two can sleep soundly; I'll wake you when we reach our destination._** "  
  
"...um..."  
  
" ** _Fear not; I won't drop you!_** "  
  
Shinji blanched. "That wasn't what I was-!"  
  
"Arf!" The winged Shiba Inu had already hopped upon Gryphon's wide back; with a few cheerful turns, the dog curled up, his wings folding up compactly.  
  
"...well, if Koromaru's fine with it..." After all, dogs tended to be pretty canny. If Koromaru felt safe enough to sleep on Mister P's Persona...then he would probably be fine?  
  
That was how Shinji Ikari found himself lying down on Gryphon's back, one arm held around Koromaru; Mister P sat behind them, keeping a steady hand upon Shinji's back as Gryphon took to the sky. Somehow, the bird-man's hold was...reassuring, instead of unsettling. It was as if he was communicating with touch alone: you are safe; you won't fall. Thus, the boy allowed himself to fall asleep, letting the wind soothe him to sleep. _Misato-san...we'll find you..._  
  
xxxx  
  
**END OF 6/30/2015**  
  
xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Quite a bit of stuff was shown here. For those curious, the characters of Mana Kirishima, Musashi (Lee) Strasberg, and Keita Asari are from the Evangelion visual novel "Girlfriend of Steel", and so are considered extracanonical.
> 
> Also, poor Labrys and Aigis. :<
> 
> Also also, HOLY CRAP we're finally out of the month of June! (It only took over 160,000 words to get here. :V )


	29. Wednesday - July 1, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji, Koromaru, and Mister P attempt to rescue Misato from Shiro Tokita's facility. A battle between Shinji and Mana Kirishima ensues. The results defy the expectations of everyone involved. (And that's not even half of what happens!)

_Sokila wasn't there._

_Rather, there was only himself._

_And another Shinji, wearing a cape and holding a skull._

_Beyond a thin veil, there was one more Shinji, rippling as a mirage._

_A horn protruded from his - their? - head, eyes glowing brilliantly and fiendishly._

_It spoke as that ever-familiar Beast._

" **The thresholds are so very THIN.** "

_It spoke with unmistakable joy._

_"_ **The spirit means nothing...only because you _allow_ it.** _"_

_The faint haze of blue began to brighten-_

  
xxxx  
  
/Wednesday: July 1, 2015/  
  
/The Metaverse/  
  
Shinji opened his eyes wide, blinking rapidly. The wind was still rushing by, rippling the fur of both Gryphon and Koromaru. "Wha...?"  
  
" ** _We're almost there,_** " cautioned Mister P, eyes gazing keenly over the horizon. " ** _Prepare for battle._** "  
  
Shinji slowly sat up, straining his eyes; far below, a mental abyss still ran far, and wide...but in the distance, he could see a faint hint of orange water. In a matter of minutes, the tiny form of an island would emerge. _Misato-san...we're almost there..._  
  
xxxx  
  
Elsewhere within the Metaverse, at the rim of the Hakone Caldera, Makoto Niijima was quietly conversing with those who had gathered for Dr. Ritsuko Akagi's mission. The fact that she was here - and not, say, Hokkaido - was a story in and of itself.  
  


(She frowned, reading through the private message sent over her Mission Board app: **I highly suggest taking this mission from Dr. Akagi. Things are not as they seem. - Goro Akechi** )

  
For the Chief Warden of Hakone's Cognitive Protection Center to request her assistance on an ostensibly simple research mission was...unusual. As such, her hackles were already up by the time she had arrived, after driving on Anat for most of the previous evening. (Thank goodness that the Metaverse had no such thing as speed limits!) Fortunately, her current conversational partner was of a rather jovial sort. "...I've...well, I didn't want to ask, but-"  
  
"About the cane?" said the older man - in his 40s, from the look of him - tapping at his right leg with a sturdy cane (which was also a gun, amusingly enough). "Had a car accident several years ago; shot up my leg real bad. Used to be an A.T. Agent myself, you know? Paid well, and all that good stuff."  
  
"...is that why you're a Cognitive Freelancer now?"  
  
"Yep! It's less stressful, for one. Like, a _helluva_ lot less stressful." said the man, his grin stretching to devilish proportions. "Actually just had a 'mission' for this Dr. Akagi lady just the other day, as a matter of fact! Didn't really do much other than have my Persona shoot lightning all over the place in this testing chamber inside NERV, but that was apparently enough for her!"  
  
"You know, that sort of injury could be easily remedied with cognitive therapy. At least within the Metaverse, you'd be able to move freely."  
  
"Thought about it. Figured I'd get too attached to it, knowing me. But hey, life's not all bad." He leaned against his cane, dark brown eyes staring intently at the rhythmic sky of red and black. "Any idea what this mission's about? Kinda seems odd to have so many people sign up just to do some scans." He held up the odd little scanner that had been left at the Staging Area, which - despite being handheld - was adorned with so many doodads and doohickeys that it looked _purposefully_ convoluted, in the way of sci-fi shows that were decades old. Granted, that may have been on purpose, to make its scanning abilities more effective within the cognitive world. (After all, if it looked so complicated, it _must_ be good for the job, right?)  
  
"...I'm not sure." So much about this mission seemed...off. Akechi-san's cryptic message had only heightened her paranoia. "Just keep your guard up, okay Sakamoto-san?"  
  
Ryuji Sakamoto nodded, his short black hair wavering in the wind. "You don't have to tell me twice, little lady."  
  
"...I'm not _little_ ," she pouted.  
  
"Eh, _everyone_ here's little compared to me."

xxxx

/Secret NHCI Facility, the Metaverse/  
  
Misato Katsuragi found herself once more within the sparse cafeteria, staring at Shiro Tokita. Breakfast was simple - steamed rice and grilled mackerel - but she wasn't much in the mood.  
  
"I'd think your concerns about poisoned food would be mollified after yesterday," remarked her scumbag kidnapper.  
  
"The peanut gallery's soured my appetite," she said, glancing at the security personnel enjoying their own breakfast at scattered corners of the room. _Six armed guards._  
  
Tokita shrugged. "Just a little bit of insurance, after yesterday."  
  
"That a fact?"  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Why are you asking?"  
  
"Just curious if Musashi Strasberg's letter troubled you."  
  
  
Misato didn't let her brief shock show. She settled for anger, glaring at the absolute jackass sitting so calmly in front of her. _No point in playing dumb._ She hadn't seen any cameras or bugs in her quarters, but that counted for little in the cognitive world. _Just gotta roll with it._ "Then why keep up with this whole _charade?_ "  
  
"What charade? Training Kirishima is quite a serious endeavor. You won't be of any use if you die-"  
  
"If you _think_ I'm going to participate in this after learning about what you _did_ to that girl, you're _crazy_."  
  
"And what precisely _did_ I do?" he challenged.  
  
She ground her nails into her palm, uncomfortably aware of how heavy the helmet on the back of her head was. "You might as well have killed her sisters...and her _Shadow_..."  
  
"Simply because JET ALONE is more literal about what we do than what's practically true about A.T. Agents?" Tokita narrowed his eyes, not angry, but rather focused. "Because I'm sure _your_ training didn't involve any sort of mental conditioning. Then again, that is the way of militaries throughout history, isn't it? Breaking down raw material into soldiers, who can-"  
  
"Oh _save_ it," she spat. "I _wanted_ to be an Agent. Men and women _signed_ up for the JSDF. But you _stole_ those kids' lives with a _smile_ on your face, like a jackal scavenging from the flesh of the dead. I bet you probably sing yourself to sleep about all the 'sacrifices' you make for the sake of our country, but you know _nothing_ of sacrifice, you opportunistic _**asshole!**_ " Her breath had become heavy, her teeth bared into a vicious snarl; she had missed the security guards rising to their feet in the midst of her tirade. Despite that, Tokita simply took another bite of his fish, without a care in the world. "Well? Aren't you gonna say anything?! Or are you that **_dead_** inside?"  
  
Tokita calmly chewed and swallowed, using a napkin to wipe at his lips. "I don't blame Strasberg for having a biased view of what he's been through. That being said, I _do_ have a serious question for you: do you honestly believe that the Shadow of a young girl has enough cognitive mass to forge a connection with the minds of two other human beings, regardless of how close they were?"  
  
"...what?"  
  
"It was an ambitious work, I will admit; binding the very essence of humans - mind, body, and soul - into objects, so that they could be used against cognitive _and_ spiritual foes. Such was the nature of PROJECT LABRYS and PROJECT AIGIS. However, how to ensure they can't be turned against their wielder? It would have to be someone that LABRYS and AIGIS were close to, someone they wouldn't recognize as a threat. And yet, metaphysical bonds can only go so far; by the time Kirishima's Shadow manifested, there were rising concerns that the measures we took to empower LABRYS and AIGIS would result in them overwhelming Kirishima's Shadow. An unexpected issue...but not an insurmountable one. After all, if additional cognitive mass could be utilized to serve as a foundation, to _ensure_ the connection would be stable...that would solve a whole host of problems, wouldn't it?"  
  
Misato blinked. "...what are you saying?"  
  
"There was more than _one_ Shadow that was sacrificed to ensure Kirishima was bonded with LABRYS and AIGIS. There was another."  
  
Misato's nostrils flared. "And _who_ was the unlucky sap you chose for _that?_ " When Tokita did the unexpected - namely, _pointing at himself_ \- Misato went agog. "You... _you?!_ "  
  
"There's a reason your prior characterization of me as a scavenger was inaccurate: namely, the fact that I have _skin in the game_. Anyone who wishes to advance in life, or do _anything_ of worth, must be exposed to the downside as well as the upside." Tokita folded his hands, leaning back in his chair. "True, my hope is that JET ALONE will serve as not only the means for Japan to stop Angel Syndrome once and for all, but to also give us an edge against the rest of the world within the Metaverse. I don't much care for any personal notoriety, though I will feel some pride in the fact that my company will be lauded for their work. However, if it fails...if Kirishima were to die...then so would I." The smile on his face now seemed resigned. "So when I say that I'm staking my life on the success of this project, I'm being quite _literal_."  
  
"...but why...why _you?_ "  
  
"Because I _want this to **work.**_ And in the Metaverse, cognition is _king_. Why would I risk utilizing someone else's Shadow as the foundation if they weren't committed one-hundred percent?"  
  
"...you..." Misato was actually flabbergasted. "...why the hell would you go so far? To _these_ lengths?"  
  
"...because there is a quantifiable cost. JET ALONE will not just be a successful method of combating the monsters afflicting our world, but it will be one that's _understandable._ The means and methods of producing more like Kirishima will not be secret, nor arcane, nor occult, but _known_. Something that can't be said for Evangelion." It was that word which finally made Tokita show a bit of irritation. "Tell me, Katsuragi; do you know exactly _how_ NERV creates Evangelions?"  
  
"...no. If they knew, there'd be more."  
  
"And that's precisely the _problem_. How can anyone trust a weapon that they don't understand? How could _anyone_ utilize a power without knowing what goes into it? The drawbacks tend to be far greater than any advantages they bring...and that's not even going into NERV's _own_ secrecy."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Tell me, Katsuragi: how _exactly_ did Private Noboru Hanamura's Shadow get out of Hakone's Cognitive Protection Center? You fought him during the last new moon when he became an Acolyte, did you not?"  
  
The sudden change of topic made the woman blink. "Wait, how did you-?"  
  
"It would be awfully troublesome for the Anti-Terror Task Force if it turns out their Cognitive Protection Centers could be so easily _breached._ And yet, NERV has always come across as so confident, so _self-assured_ about the ability of their Evangelion-users to stop Angel Syndrome; meanwhile, they've claimed to know the _cause_ of the scourge! And the Evangelions themselves are something without explanation, wielded only by NERV; even if Evangelion's nature as a weapon of mind and spirit has been explained, it doesn't explain just how _rare_ such an ability is...nor does it clarify why the only identified users of such are so closely associated with NERV." Tokita's frown was rather prominent, now. "Even if their results have been exceptional thus far...what guarantees are there that such power will remain pointed at mankind's enemies? What safeguards are in place to prevent them from being turned against Japan?"  
  
"...so that's the _real_ reason for JET ALONE, huh?" It was so mundane as to be disappointing. "You...or someone _above_ you...has a thing against NERV. They want a counter in case Evangelion ever goes rogue."  
  
"We both know that the First and Second Children have exceptionally powerful Personas, and I've heard about the Third Child's extraordinary ability to use _multiple_ Personas. In the real world, there's no contest regarding an Evangelion-user's power...and on top of that, they've shown the capability to warp anywhere in the world in the proverbial blink of an eye, so there's no possibility of containing them. NERV's lack of transparency has _quite a few_ within the Defense Ministry concerned as is...and it should concern _you_ as well."  
  
"...you know, I kind of get that a lot of people in authority are concerned with NERV. With Evangelion. I can understand that...but you're ignoring the human element." Even if Rei Ayanami's own secret-keeping was a concern, she had no doubt that the girl was a tireless worker. Likewise Asuka Langley-Sohryu, based on reports she had read. And as for Shinji Ikari...the boy had a good heart. The thought of him turning Evangelion against humanity seemed _absurd_. "If you knew those children like I did...then maybe you'd feel a little regret for being such an asshole."  
  
Tokita sighed. "A shame. Fortunately, your expertise will go a long way to ensuring Kirishima will be able to stop an Evangelion-user in combat, regardless of where or when."  
  
"And after all this, you still think I'll _help?_ "  
  
"If not you, we'll find another one, one way or another. You have _no power_ in this situation, Katsuragi-san. You are alone, here. _We_ hold all the cards. If you're not going to cooperate, we will simply terminate you."  
  
"Gee, great way to get me to go along."  
  
"I'm simply stating facts. Regardless of how talented you are as an Agent...you're just _one_ Agent. _No one's_ going to save you."  
  
At that moment, the an alarm blared, and a panicked voice came over the intercom. " **Sir, we have unknown targets approaching us from the air! They're not Archetypes!** "  
  
Those words elicited an impulsive laugh from Katsuragi. "HA! You wanna try again, _pal?_ "  
  
"...how did...?" Tokita, to his credit, managed to hide his shock relatively quickly. "...you know what, it doesn't matter." With those words, a jolt of white-hot pain erupted from the device on the back of Misato's head, causing her to collapse messily, face first, into her rice and fish. "I'm not taking any chances. Take her back to her quarters until this situation is resolved."  
  
Misato managed to painfully blurt out a vulgar slur against Tokita before she was unceremoniously dragged away by security.  
  
xxxx  
  
  
Within her quarters, Mana Kirishima slowly rose, putting her helmet on. " **Kirishima,** " spoke Tokita through its internal speakers.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
" **We have unknown intruders. Prepare to deploy.** "  
  
"Understood, sir."  
  
" **Do be quick. If they target your brothers, they won't stand a chance.** "  
  
"...that won't happen." With a resolute heart, Mana Kirishima steeled herself for combat.  
  
xxxx  
  
In the sky above the facility, sitting upon Gryphon's back, Mister P, Shinji Ikari, and Koromaru looked down upon their target: a collection of gray buildings, surrounded by concrete walls. " ** _She's somewhere in there..._** _"_  
  
"Arf arf!"  
  
"...do you know where?"  
  
" ** _Hah, not at all! That's part of the adventure._** " Large spotlights began moving about, trying to focus on their position. " ** _But I think it be best if we split up, to divide their forces. Be careful, lad; they may try to kill you._** "  
  
"Wait, _really?_ " As if to confirm Mister P's dire warning, gunfire began to pour into the sky. In response, Gryphon immediately dove downward at high speed; Shinji screamed from shock, in spite of Mister P securing him and Koromaru in his burly arms. " _Aaaaaaaaah!_ "  
  
" ** _That's the spirit! Use that to carry you through the day!_** " Without warning, as Gryphon levelled off about fifteen meters above the ground, Mister P actually _dropped him_. " ** _Happy hunting!_** "  
  
"Wait hold on _don't drop ME!_ " screamed Shinji as he fell, practically diving towards the ground as Gryphon continued onward to another part of the facility. Panic - sheer fight or flight, bound to his very bones - erupted as he tried to think of something, _anything_. _Oh gods he dropped me I need somethingstrongsomethingdurableherecomesthegroundHERECOMESTHEGROUND-!_ "PERSONA!" With a burst of blue fire, a mighty steed manifested beneath him: a great crimson horse landed on the ground, galloping to maintain Shinji's forward momentum. The boy impulsively wrapped an arm around the steed's rider: a knight in dark armor, wielding a wicked trident of gold-plated steel. "K-Keep going, Berith!"  
  
His Persona grunted, speaking with a deep and intimidating voice. " ** _Rakukaja._** " Purple light shined around them, buffing their defense and endurance; Berith charged ahead, using the blunt side of his trident to knock aside surprised security personnel before they could open fire or retaliate with their own Personas. " ** _Cleave!_** " With a mighty swing, Berith burst through the wall of the nearest building, warping the architecture and stampeding through its sterile innards.  
  
 _Hold on, Misato-san!_ thought Shinji as he held on for dear life. _We're coming!_

xxxx

With unceremonious force, Gryphon crashed through a roof, causing mental rubble and cognitive dust to fall upon the sterile hallways. The very air seemed to recoil at the chaos introduced. " ** _Hmm..._** " Mister P's mustache twitched; the ambient thoughts in this facility were so _upset_. " ** _Koromaru?_** "  
  
"Woof?"  
  
" ** _Can you smell out Katsuragi?_** "  
  
"Arf arf!" heartily affirmed the winged pooch.  
  
" ** _Good!_** " Far ahead at the end, men and women in black gear gathered, summoning Personas; as masses of spectral fire began to coalesce into solid forms, the hulking bird-man gazed over his shoulder at his other self and the Shiba Inu. " _ **Go to her then. I'll distract the riffraff.**_ "  
  
"Arf!"  
  
Gryphon snorted, glaring knowingly at him before turning around and following Koromaru through the place; the edges of the bird-man's beak improbably curled up to form the facsimile of a smile on his cheeks. " ** _Now, we can get started!_** "  
  
"...he sent away his companions," said the head of the security contingent. "Swarm him so we can pursue!"  
  
  
" ** _Good! You'll need every advantage you can get!_** " A humanoid skeleton with a sword and shield charged, slashing down at his head; with a knowing gleam in his eye, Mister P ducked and drove his left hand through the creature's rib cage, brass knuckles shining brilliantly. With that singular blow, the Persona was defeated; one of the guards at the end of the hall suddenly collapsed from shock.  
  
"...with just one _hit_...?" murmured one of the security personnel, with not a little bit of fear.  
  
" ** _Silly rapscallions! This is supposed to be a fight, is it not?_** " Exaggerated clouds of steam erupted from the nostrils on his beak.  
  
"...just _shoot_ him!" yelled another guard, raising his submachine gun, alongside several others. "Get him into our line of fire!"  
  
Rather than quailing away as the enemy Personas charged, Mister P merely laughed. " ** _Hit me with your best shots!_** " he exclaimed, boisterously diving into the furious melee.  
  
xxxx  
  
Shinji Ikari grimaced as Berith charged through another doorway; the sheer burst of power from his movements caused the rubble to flicker away into nonexistent dust. _Where the heck am I supposed to go?_ He had arrived at a T-intersection; there was little in the way of directions in the place...though, maybe that was intentional. "Um...left!"  
  
The dark cavalry snorted, and the crimson horse charged along; there'd been little in the way of resistance thus far, save for the occasional Archetype manifesting from the swirl of chaotic panic that their arrival had spawned. _Where the heck am I supposed to go?!_ Yet another Eligor Archetype emerged as if from nowhere, looking far more impressive with sterling red armor, a horned helm, and a flowing yellow cape; the demon knight's black steed neighed, and the wild thoughtbeast charged at them. _Don't get hit don't get hit-!_  
  
Berith ducked beneath Eligor's stab, lashing out with his trident at the creature's midsection; the force knocked Eligor off of his horse. Shinji followed up with a whack of the shovel to the Archetype's head, knocking it silly. "Keep going!" Another T-intersection came up. "Left!" A sliding metal door lied ahead, blocking their path. _Er...um!_ "Break through!"  
  
" ** _Cleave._** "  
  
With the tearing of metal, Berith burst into the open air; he had emerged into an arena of sorts, and hey who was the person wielding the giant axe _oh gods there was a wave of energy coming his way!_ "AH!" Berith dove to the side; the tip of the wave grazed the horse's side, sending a flicker of shocking numbness over the back of Shinji's spine. _Wha-?!_ That brief loss of control was enough to cause Shinji to fall, tumbling against the ground with a hard jolt. "Ow..." Slowly rising, Shinji used his shovel as a temporary crutch; Berith trotted back, standing defensively in front of him. "Wha...?"  
  
  
"You're the Evangelion-user."  
  
Shinji shuffled to the side, glancing beyond at his...opponent, he guessed? "Um..." It was a girl in a black bodysuit of some kind...wielding a giant axe and a humongous shield? "...how are you holding those?!" he impulsively asked.  
  
"...I know you have more than one Persona." The girl adjusted her stance, letting the axe rest along the back of her shoulders. "I suggest you use your most agile one, if you don't want to die."  
  
 _Die?!_ "Wait, I'm just trying to help save Misato-san; we don't need to fight!"  
  
"Too bad." With a throaty roar, the girl swung her axe, lashing out with another energy wave. The aura around it screamed _DEATH, DANGER, STAY AWAY-_  
  
On impulse, he dismissed Berith; the Persona dissolved into spectral blue fires, while Shinji dove to the ground. The wave moved through the space above his head, crashing with a spectacular explosion on the wall behind him. Rising up, Shinji yelled "PIXIE!" to summon the tiny winged sprite. The diminutive Persona, clad in blue thigh-high boots and a similarly-colored leotard, fluffed her red hair with a smile. " ** _Time to strut my stuff!_** "  
  
The girl seemed...disappointed? "...are you being serious?"  
  
"...well, you _said_ most agile Persona, and she's the only one I've currently got that can fly-"  
  
  
"DON'T TREAT THIS LIKE A JOKE!" With a defiant roar, she swung once more.  
  
"Eee!" yelped the Third Child as he ran one way while Pixie flew up above, dodging the wave of power. "Use your lightning!"  
  
" ** _Zio!_** " squeaked the little fairy, firing a much larger bolt of energy at the girl.  
  
Said girl brought up her shield, absorbing the lightning without any fuss. "Show me your power, Shinji Ikari...show me exactly _what_ Tokita's so _afraid_ of!" Without hesitation, she charged forward to fight up close and personal.  
  
Shinji couldn't help but feel that his shovel was a little inadequate in this current situation.

xxxx

As Mana Kirishima advanced forward, her frustration continued to mount.

Every swing of hers was dodged; whenever she got too close, the boy's blasted Pixie would either shoot lightning or slam into the side of her helmet with a fly-by smash, knocking her off balance; however, he never got too far away to let her unleash an Energy Slash.  
  


(She briefly paused in her assault, rearing LABRYS and gathering energy. In a spot of panic, Ikari lashed out, smacking her in the side of the helmet with the flat side of his shovel. It was surprisingly painful, which only made her _angrier._ )

  
 _I shouldn't be having this much trouble_ , she thought, growling as she tanked another Zio with AIGIS. _He's weak!_ She had destroyed countless Archetypes _far_ more intimidating than this boy!

"Can't we _talk?!_ " he yelped, acting as though he had the choice to _not_ fight.

Choice. Choice. CHOICE.

She had resigned herself to her fate...and yet, this boy spoke as one with freedom (freedom to act, freedom to live, freedom freedom _freedom_ ). All because he had a power that Tokita feared.

Why? Why was he special? Why did he have that power?

What had _he_ sacrificed to attain it?

Why... _why_ was she so hesitant?

Compared to Misato Katsuragi, this child was absolutely _pitiful_ as a close-range fighter. (She suspected that if he actually _tried_ to fight her, he'd get dismantled, and he knew it.)

So _why?_

Why...

xxxx  
  


 _Both souls were wary. One tried to hold her back. The other gazed upon a monstrous Beast._

  
xxxx

...where was this wariness coming from? _This is so stupid!_ "Why do you keep retreating?!" she challenged, blustering through her hesitations. "FIGHT ME!"

" _Why?!_ " he yelled back, holding his shovel at the ready. Pixie flew about, fairy wings fluttering with agitation.

"I'm not giving you a _choice_ in the matter!"

"T-That doesn't answer my question-!"

"RAAAGH!" Screaming, Mana Kirishima smashed AIGIS into the ground; the absorbed lightning erupted outward in a spherical wave of force. It passed through Shinji - the sheer shock of it knocking him to the ground - and pressed against the more-resistant Pixie, blasting her into the walls of the arena. "What a _waste_ ," she snarled, stomping towards the fallen Evangelion-user. "You don't deserve the life you have." _Tokita will understand that I'm good enough by myself._ "You don't deserve the _power_ you have." _Tokita will leave my brothers alone if I defeat him._ "That weakness is only going to get someone killed." _All the strength in the world doesn't matter if you won't use it!_ "So just sit still and let me **_kill_** you!"

She raised LABRYS to put down the intruder, once and for all.

xxxx

Shinji raised his head - _ow ow OW ow electricity hurts owwwww_ \- just in time to see the girl's right hand reach the apex of her reach, double-bladed axe raised high above. The proverbial guillotine was ready to execute him.

 _Why?_

Ba-bump.

 _Why does she hate me?_

Ba-bump.

 _I just wanted to save Misato-san!_

Ba-bump.

 _I've never even seen this girl!_

Ba-bump.

The axe began to move forward, impossibly slowly.

Ba-bump.

 _Why-?!_

xxxx

  
 _" **Why?** "_

 _The Beast exhaled with joy._

 _"_ ** _Why does this world need an excuse, much less a_ reason _, to kill anyone, or anything?_** _"_

 _His other self remained silent as the monster began to surge with power._

 _" **You have no choice if you want to survive.** "_

 _The Beast looked directly into his eyes._

 _" **EMBRACE ME.** "_

  
xxxx

The axe continued its slow descent; in an instant, Pixie vanished from where she had collapsed.

xxxx

" ** _Not yet._** "

 _His Other placed a hand upon the Beast's forearm._

 _" **An oath remembered is best served for a proper occasion. This is not it.** "_

 _The Beast sneered._

 _" **As the boy is now, he is merely a reflection of a forgotten memory."**_

 _Her words burned with an undying fury._

 _" **Besides...it would be more**_ **honest.** _"_

 _His Other nodded in agreement with the Beast._

 _" **Even so...memories carry great power. Enough to raze an entire world.** "_

 _His Other stepped forward, offering his hand to him._

 _" **Do you remember your words?**_ "

  
xxxx

The axe was closer. He wondered if the girl could see its reflection in his wide eyes. "... _take a stand_..." he whispered, far too fast for anyone to hear.

xxxx

 _His Other and the Beast spoke as one._

 _" **THEN DO SO.** "_

  
xxxx

  
Shinji Ikari bared his teeth, facing the axe head on. A roar began to build up from within, akin to an avalanche. "... _ **HAMLET!**_ "

This time, there was not merely an eruption of blue fire from behind his person; there was also a subtle warping of space, as that which was not of mind nor mentality nor _cognition_ intruded upon the Metaverse, beckoned by Shinji Ikari's will.

The axe was mere inches away.

 ** _CLANG._**

xxxx

As Mister P calmly used the back of an unconscious security guard to brush the dirt off of his shoes, he impulsively gazed towards the wall, at it, _beyond_ it. " ** _Oh?_** " What a fascinating development. " ** _How interesting!_** " Things were bound to get even more hectic now.

xxxx  
  


Shinji Ikari's violation of the natural order was subtle.

It flared like a beacon all the same to those who knew what to look for.

The One who Sat Upon the Throne smiled, pleased at this development.

"One step closer."

  
xxxx

Mana Kirishima couldn't believe her eyes at what LABRYS had slammed against: not flesh, nor bone, nor weapon, nor the cognitive flesh of a Persona.

It was an octagonal wall of orange light that had stopped her short. "An...A.T. Field...?" _Impossible._ "...how...?" _We're in the Metaverse. Souls have no power here!_ And even then, an A.T. Field shouldn't have been enough! _LABRYS...she's cut through spiritual barriers with ease before!_

Shinji's regal Persona slowly rose, except there was a shade of something...off, about it. If she focused hard enough, she could see bare flickers of a purple titan (or perhaps a _demon_ ) overshadowing its form. The very space around Shinji Ikari and his Persona seemed to warp, as though too much was trying to fit in. Yet those yellow eyes stared impassively all the same.

She gulped, feeling a sudden burst of fear...

xxxx

_One soul desperately told her to run. The other stared in horror at the joyful grin of the Beast._

  
xxxx

...and looked down just in time to see Shinji Ikari swinging his shovel at her. There were two major differences compared to before, however.

First: the flickering orange octagons around the blade of the shovel, indicating spiritual enhancement of its very form.

Second: the look of anger on Shinji Ikari's face, far removed from his cowardly expressions not mere moments ago.

 ** _SMASH!_**

By the time she realized _oh damn it he broke my helmet's visor_ , she had crashed into the wall on the opposite side of the arena.

xxxx  
  


Shinji Ikari breathed heavily, staring intently at the place where the girl had fallen. _Please stay down_ , he thought to himself, barely managing to think past the cloud of fury that had descended on him.  
  


(" ** _You are but a means to an end, in their eyes..._** " As the Beast spoke, Shogoki roared against Zerogoki, just as he did against Ayanami. " ** _...so why not be the means to THEIR end?_** ")

  
 _Now...now I have to find Misato-san-_

" **RAAAAAGH!** "

Hamlet flashed in front of Shinji, swinging his sword to break through the energy wave. As it split apart into harmless fragments, the girl stepped forward, still holding her axe and shield with vigor and vitality. But now, with her visor cracked and breaking apart, he could see the sheer _anger_ in her eyes. _Why? What have I done to you?!_ Rather than quailing or trying to withdraw, something made him want to strike back. "Stop this," he growled.

"Not until I _put you DOWN_ ," she growled, smashing her axe into the ground; its gathered energy erupted through the arena floor, breaking the ground beneath their feet, vaporizing whole chunks into base thoughts and ambient imagination. It was enough to force Shinji and his Persona to hop away, and _the girl was right there-!_

A solid kick knocked the air out of his lungs; she threw her shield like a discus at Hamlet, who was forced to parry. With her free hand, the girl grabbed him by the neck - _squeezing_ \- before hauling him into the air. With an exaggerated roar, the girl improbably _threw him into the sky_ , sailing over the walls of the facility!

 _How?!_ Shinji grimaced as he tried to right himself, only to see the girl _jumping_ after him! _What have I done to you?!_ he thought, becoming more indignant at her rage. As the girl swung her axe, Hamlet manifested in a flash of blue fire, summoned by his will. " ** _Cleave!_** " The spiritually empowered blade smashed her axe, knocking her off course. As the girl crashed into the rocky hillside down below, Hamlet cushioned his fall, wrapping an arm around his torso. As they landed relatively softly on the harsh ground, the girl was still _getting to her feet._ "Why?" _Who is she?_ "Who _are_ you?!"

"...they call me...Kirishima...but my _name_ is Mana..." The girl, resting her axe blade-first into the dirt, used her free hand to _rip_ her broken helmet off of her. Any semblance of prettiness or cuteness that her face may have had was spoiled by her anger. "And I'm the one who's gonna _kill you!_ "

"...WHY?!" he yelled. "I've never met you before! I don't even _know_ you!" Outrage was fueling his reactions, born from something deep.  
  


 _The Beast hissed, whispering into his ear._

 _" **It's all so**_ **unfair** _ **, isn't it? What have you done to deserve her ire?** "_

  
"I don't care _what_ you think!" The gemstones in the girl's shield and axe were visibly glowing with cognitive and metaphysical energy. "I have to do it...there's no other way around it!"

xxxx

Mana Kirishima felt heady. The blow to her head from earlier had been so painful, in a way that Katsuragi's beatdown from yesterday hadn't been.

But in that pain was clarity. _If I lose, Tokita will turn to my brothers._ Unacceptable. _I won't let that happen._ UNACCEPTABLE.

"I don't understand!" he yelled, acting so damn _casually_ , as though this whole thing was _optional!_

Her mind was narrowing down, focusing on what she had been ( _YouWereStolenYouWereManipulatedThisDoesn'tHaveToBePLEASEPLEASEPLEASE_ ) forged into, on what she had become. _I'm a better weapon than you can EVER be!_ "You're the one who came here...you're the one who decided to seek us out...so accept the consequences, you _coward_...if you're not gonna fight, then you should just **_DIE!_** "

xxxx

The utter vitriol in the voice of Mana Kirishima would normally have been enough to shock Shinji into stupor, so raw were the girl's emotions.

But now, empowered by... _whatever_ he had...  
  


 _" **She speaks with such arrogance.** "_

 _The Beast sneered._

 _" **She looks at you and thinks that you're incapable of understanding.** "_

  
...by whatever he _was_...

("You never understood anything.")

" ** _But that's no longer true, isn't it?_** "

 _The Beast's grin became impossibly wide._

 _" **You understand more than she could**_ **possibly _fathom._** _"_

  
...he was past the point of caring. "I'm only here to save Misato-san...but if you want to fight me, then _fine._ "

" ** _She thinks that her rage will be enough to carry the day._** "

 _The Beast's eyes gleamed with delight, even as his Other looked on in silence._

 _" **But she has no conception of rage.** "_

(Who am I?)

 _The Beast caressed his head._

 _"_ **Instruct _her._** _"_

  
With a thought, Shinji dismissed Hamlet (he ignored the quiet gaze of his Persona; he didn't know if those yellow eyes were heavy with condemnation or concern or nothing at all), focusing on the aspect which felt most appropriate for his emotions. "Yaksini." As the horned demoness manifested, he found himself too irritated to even care about her risque appearance. "Fight."

The purple warrior smirked, holding her blades up. " **With pleasure...** " Instead of focusing on the form of Mana Kirishima, she gazed upon her own reflection within the surface of her swords. " ** _Wage War._** " With a flash, Yaksini inflicted herself, crippling her own temperance.

But that's precisely what Shinji Ikari wanted. _If you want to fight, then I'll **give** you one!_

xxxx

Mana Kirishima blinked with confusion. _His Persona enraged itself?_

The crimson aura was unmistakable, in spite of the warped space around Ikari and his Persona's form. As the bloody glow flowed around Yaksini, the expression on Shinji's face twisted into something even more hateful, more despicable. The thought itself wasn't too difficult to follow. _So...you have to become a berserker just to stomach a fight to the death...?_ It was only sensible that she learned a lesson from this...even if it was the wrong one. _How **gutless.**_

xxxx  
  


 _Both souls grimaced, wracked by anxiety in the face of the Beast. Yet they still stood by her side...and would remain so, until the end._

  
xxxx

"Show me what you've got, Shinji Ikari..." She gripped tightly onto the handles of LABRYS and AIGIS; her conviction wouldn't waver against someone like _this_. "...I'll **crush** you..." The gemstones containing her sisters' essence pulsed in union with her mind and soul. "...and **_everything_ **that you are!"

With mutual roars, she and Yaksini charged at each other, clasing in a monstrous collision of sword and shield, blade and fury.

xxxx

  
Misato paced back and forth with agitation within her quarters; the arrhythmic pattern of vibrations that she had heard were a sure sign of combat. _I wonder who's attacking?_ Fellow A.T. Agents? NERV? Some unknown competitor of Tokita's company? Acolytes? A bunch of Reapers? _Agh, this sucks!_

Skrtch-skrtch.

She paused, glancing at the door. _Huh?_ Was that pawing she had heard at the door?

" _Arf!_ "

_...is that a dog?_

Talons suddenly pierced through her door, ripping it away. _A big dog?!_

It was at that point that a winged Shiba Inu trotted in, tongue lolling happily. The hulking form of Mister P's Persona - Gryphon - lingered beyond, wearily trying to worm his way into the room.

Let it be said that Misato Katsuragi had never been considered a 'dog' person; not out of any particular animus for canines, more because she had only ever had Pen-Pen, and her best friend had always been a cat lady.

But staring at the cheerful face of the albino dog, Misato nearly melted mentally, having the following sequence of thoughts: _oh my GOD how the hell can you be so cute that orange sweater vest is amazing and wait you have_ wings _OH GOD YOU'RE EVEN CUTER **HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE??**_ None of this translated to her face, as she settled for kneeling down with a smile. "Hey there boy; did ya come to rescue me?"

"Arf arf!"

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEE._ Misato schooled herself, looking up at Gryphon. "So, the mysterious bird-man himself is wreaking havoc, huh?" When the avian beast snorted in affirmation, she asked, "how did he even find this place?" Gryphon merely rolled his eyes in response. "Smartass." She tapped at the device on the back of her head, which had begun to chafe something fierce. "Unfortunately, I'm dead weight as is with _this_ thing on me-"

_Chyoom-clink._

CLUNK.

That was the sound of the device's internal junctions disconnecting from her spinal cord with an electrical whine; as the clasps holding onto her skull released, the helmet landed on the ground with a loud thunk. "...did you do that?" she asked, marvelling at the sudden loss of pressure within her mind, _God_ she felt so ALIVE!

The dog whined in the negative, while Gryphon shook his head. Suddenly, a familiar voice echoed over the intercom. " **Your restraints have been removed.** "

Warning alarms rang through Misato's man. "What's your game, Tokita?!"

" **I have more important things to worry about right now.** "

"What, are you getting your ass kicked by the 'unknown targets'?"

" **Right now, the Third Child is fighting Kirishima.** "

Misato blinked, glancing curiously at her animal rescuers. _Shinji-kun's here?_ "Gee, is he kicking her ass? No wonder you're panicking!"

" **Were you aware that he can manifest his A.T. Field within the Metaverse?** "

...well, that was a new development. "You're bluffing."

" **Am I known for _joking?_** " There was a brief pause. " **The power of Evangelion is truly destructive.** "

Misato huffed, filing away the fact that Shinji could utilize his soul within the cognitive world, because _what_. "Well, that sounds like it's not my problem, now _does_ it?"

" **And if he were to kill Mana Kirishima, what then?** "

"...what the hell are you talking about?"

" **You told me earlier that I was ignoring the human element of the Evangelion-users...right now, I only see a _monster_. I'd be delighted if you could prove me wrong.**"

When the intercom cut off, Misato tried to determine whether or not Tokita was truly pulling her leg. _Shinji-kun's not a killer_ , she obstinately thought...

(When she arrived at Hakone-Kintoki Station to pick up Shinji Ikari, she was concerned at the sight of local law enforcement restricting outside access, due to cognitive scarring impacting the ability to think. She was shocked at the sight of rail cars marred with bloodied corpses. Finally, she was stunned silent at the sight of the boy: unconscious with not a scratch on him, lying in an isolated car that looked like it had been blown open from the inside.)

  
...and yet, she couldn't shake the sudden sense of unease. "Hey, you came with Shinji Ikari?" she asked, looking at the dog and Gryphon.

"Woof!"

Gryphon nodded.

"Then take me to him," she said, willing forth her Persona; in a flash of fire, Tokoyo stood at her side, while her A.T. Agent wardrobe fully manifested. _Hold it together, you kids._ Such was her thought not just for Shinji Ikari, but also for Mana Kirishima as well.

After all, as far as she was concerned, _both_ kids had been dealt a hell of a crappy hand in life.

xxxx

  
Shiro Tokita stepped away from the security console, exhaling softly as the security suite tracked Misato Katsuragi's departure from her quarters, following the winged Persona and the anomalous dog. "Good, she's going for it."

"Sir, are you sure about this?" asked a nearby technician.

"Unfortunately, we're going to have to cut our losses." The moment Ikari had somehow manifested his A.T. Field (an utter _first_ as far as the Metaverse was concerned), Kirishima's chances had plummeted. Then, when LABRYS had been unable to breach Ikari's A.T. Field, her chances had become approximately zero. "The moment the intruders are outside the walls, begin the warp transfer back to our main site in the Tokyo-1 Dead Zone."

"What about Kirishima?"

"If Kirishima can't stop him, none of our other personnel here will be able to." Notwithstanding the strength of the unruly intruders, especially that bizarre _bird-man_ who had seemingly delighted in thrashing their security forces. "And if Katsuragi can't stop him, the latent data gathered by the exterior sensors will be able to at least provide a convincing record of Evangelion's inherent danger to the Defense Ministry."

"...if we can't recover LABRYS or AIGIS, the company won't be pleased."

"I'm well aware of that," murmured Tokita, trying to keep a cool head for the sake of his subordinates, all of whom were in a tizzy trying to prep this place for a cognitive shift back to their original location. _The moment we get back, we'll need to begin disassembling and diverting assets to our fallback points...what a mess this has turned out to be._ "At the very least, we'll still have Strasberg and Asari to serve as the second iteration of JET ALONE. We'll have learned from the very expensive lessons that Kirishima taught us." A greater focus on spiritual combat within the Metaverse would be needed if they were to counter not only Evangelions, but Angel Syndrome itself.

"...sir, if Kirishima is killed-"

"You don't have to tell me what we already know. All the data we've gathered will have to suffice." NHCI had plenty of other capable employees to take his place, if necessary.

**_BAM!!_ **

Everyone whirled around in shock as the doors into the main command center were broken down with a single punch; the mysterious Mister P poked his head in, red mohawk bright and pointy. " ** _Good day, sirs! You wouldn't happen to know where Misato Katsuragi is, perchance?_** "

"...she's going after Shinji Ikari and Mana Kirishima," answered Tokita with a forced calm.

" ** _Ah, splendid! I'll leave you to it then. By the way, I recommend you hire better security._** " With that nonchalant put-down, the overpowered intruder promptly departed. Moments later, sounds akin to tearing metal and crumbling brick could be heard, a sign that the stranger had torn his way out of the facility.

"...be prepared to warp the _moment_ I give the order," remarked Tokita. No one dared to dispute him.

xxxx

  
Mana Kirishima fought with all of her might.

LABRYS was blocked by twin blades; a kick to Yaksini's knee briefly pushed her off balance, allowing her to smash AIGIS into the Persona's torso. Spiritual power met spiritual barrier, no effect. A downward strike from Yaksini, barely blocked with her shield; her axe lashed out with a horizontal slash, which Yaksini casually parried. _SMASH_ , went the demoness's knuckles into her face; snarling, Mana swung her axe back, barely ripping at the Persona's torso. Flickers of fire and light and orange, and purple flesh reformed in an instant. She snarled as the beastly woman smirked; blade crashed into axe again. With improbable speed, Yaksini released her swords in midair - " ** _Hysterical Slap!_** " she cried - and unleashed a torrent of palms against her torso. Mana was driven back, barely bringing her shield up to block incoming slashes. More energy built up within AIGIS.

_Hold onto it._

She had to build up enough energy to break through the bastard's A.T. Field in one stroke.

Yaksini moved in once more, driven to close range combat by berserk rage; the crashing of metal against metal had become rhythmic, a song composed by battle and fury. Another **_Hysterical Slap_** was barely evaded with a sideways hop; an upward slash was parried by Yaksini. Back and forth, went the struggle, yet Kirishima still surged with confidence.

_I can win._

Slash slash CLANG. Swish swish CLANG.

_I MUST win._

All the while, Shinji Ikari stared with those same hateful eyes.

_That's right, you watch me._ She couldn't focus on him; the last time she had tried to strike at the boy, Yaksini had nearly decapitated her. _I'll put down your Persona...and then **you.**_ She had never felt so in-tune with LABRYS (a downward swing clipped the purple warrior's shoulder, to no lasting effect) and AIGIS (a **_Hysterical Slap_** was completely absorbed by the shield, _excellent_ ) before. _I won't stop until you're dead!_ A slash was impeded by an A.T. Field; Yaksini's retaliatory swings forced her to back away. _Just enough room!_ "EAT THIS!" With a triumphant war, Mana forced the energy to transfer from AIGIS - _I'm a conduit, we're one and the same, I can HANDLE IT!_ \- into LABRYS; the silver gemstone in the axe blazed a bright crimson as she smashed the blade into the rocky ground, unleashing a torrent of bloody energy that surged towards Yaksini. _**DIE** already!_

  
Yaksini crossed her blades, grinning devilishly.

The physical torrent smashed into her; there was a reflective flash from a transparent rectangle that manifested around the Persona's form.

In an instant, the entirety of the force blasted back against Mana Kirishima.

**_Counter._** An innate ability of Yaksini.

Kirishima was barely cognizant of this as she was thrown backwards, rendered nearly insensate by her own power. _Damn it_ , she blearily thought, barely feeling the large rock she slammed against. _Get up_ , she told herself, staring past her sweaty hair and at her trembling hands. _Get up!_ She raised her head, staring at where she had dropped LABRYS and AIGIS; Yaksini was standing upon them, somehow keeping them separate against her will. A.T. Field interference, most likely. _I have to fight._ Shinji Ikari was slowly advancing, holding his shovel like an executioner's blade. _I have to fight! I HAVE to! SO LONG AS I DRAW **BREATH-!**_

xxxx  
  


_Two souls, empowered by the heat of battle, spoke as one._

_"So long as you draw breath, you will live..."_

_Two souls, willingly bound by their love for her, spoke as one._

_"...but if you don't, you will **die.** "_

  
xxxx

Clarity was a precious thing, at the brink of death.

Mana stared at her arms, which were marred by slash marks. She gazed down at her torso; her bodysuit was ripped in numerous spots, revealing bloody wounds. She was a mess, and only _now_ was she registering the pain. _It...hurts..._

If she didn't fight, her brothers would be in danger. But if she kept fighting, she'd die, and then she'd never see them again, death and destruction was _all_ she could give but now it was about to be returned with interest _no no NO she couldn't die she wasn't supposed to die SHE DIDN'T WANT TO DIE._

Mana shivered, feeling so very alone. She barely got to her knees, staring bonelessly at Ikari's yellow eyes; there was no sympathy to be found in that burning gaze. "I...I don't...I don't wanna die..." she whined, feeling so very small, not very much like a weapon at all.

Weapons didn't care whether they lived or died, after all.

xxxx

Shinji snarled at the wide-eyed look that the girl was giving him. _This is what you wanted_ , he thought without pity or mercy. _I didn't want to fight, but you wanted to fight. ARE YOU HAPPY?!?_

"...I don't wanna die..." she whispered.

"...but that didn't stop you from trying to kill me," he growled, feeling so very _done_ with this.  
  


_" **How PRECIOUS.** "_

_The Beast was laughing at the wretched girl._

_" **Only now can she even BEGIN to understand!** "_

_The monster was enraptured by rage and wrath and retribution._

_" **But she cares not for you, or for anything else. A selfish creature.** "_

_The Beast tickled at his ears._

_" **She cares not for your troubles, or your feelings, or your pain. She is nothing but an obstacle.** "_

_The Beast strengthened his limbs._

_" **And obstacles...might as well not exist.** "_

_The Beast wore his face._

_" **She deserves to die. They ALL deserve to die.** "_

  
"...I don't wanna _die_ ," she quietly cried. She no longer resisted or struggled.

Shinji Ikari simply raised his shovel to bash her head in. "...I don't care."  
  


_At that precise moment, his other self, quiet for so long, raised his voice._

_" **...are you done?** "_

_Images far too numerous to count flashed before his eyes: images of another time and another place._

_" **Your rage is true. It is a part of who you are, and so it is a part of me...** "_

_His Other stared without condemnation, but rather with a question._

_" **...but is this what THEY would want?** "_

_It was a very good question._

_" **Is this the You that THEY remember?** "_

  
Shinji briefly halted at those words, just a touch, as part of him warred against himself. _This...this is..._

In that next instant purchased by his hesitation, Gryphon slammed into Yaksini, driving her into the ground. Likewise, Tokoyo crashed into him, disarming him and grappling him into a submission hold.

The fog of rage slowly began fade away, and as he saw Misato Katsuragi - Misato-san was _free_ , she was _fine_ ; what had he been about to do, _what would it have ACCOMPLISHED?!_ \- kneel down besides the dumbstruck girl, he felt bile build up inside of him, a physical sickness matched only by the nausea at the back of his mind. _What...what happened to me...?!  
  
_

_The Beast snorted._

_" **Oh child...you know very well. The answer to your question lies in simple words...** "_

_The Beast and his Other spoke as one._

_" **I am Thou...and Thou art I.** "_

xxxx

Mana Kirishima blinked dumbly as Katsuragi abruptly took Ikari's place in her field of vision. _What?_

"Hey kid," asked the woman, her eyes quickly scanning her form with detached professionalism. "You okay?"

_Am I...okay...?_

What an odd question. Of _course_ she wasn't okay. Her connection to LABRYS and AIGIS was back, and yet...she felt so drained. _They_ felt drained. Her whole body ached, and her instincts were still screaming to _run_ , to _flee_ , to _SURVIVE BECAUSE SHE HAD TO LIVE_...and for Katsuragi, of _all_ people, to ask her that question!   
  


(" **...is...is everything going okay?** " asked Keita, from beyond the barrier separating her from her brothers. It was heartening in a sad way, that he could honestly _try_ to ask that question.)

  
Maybe it was that simple.

Maybe it just because Katsuragi somehow ( _WHY Tokita had kidnapped her SHE SHOULD WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH ME_ ) _gave_ a damn.

Or maybe it was the fact that she had been rendered a wretched mess by her battle with Ikari.

She didn't know.

So for the first time in a long time, she defaulted to what she wanted to do ( _what she wanted to do ALL THE TIME YET REFUSED TO DO no weakness could be shown WEAPONS CAN'T BE WEAK_ ).

xxxx

Misato had expected a few probable responses to her question.

She hadn't expected Mana Kirishima to start _sobbing_ , bowing her head and weakly pressing it against her abdomen. The girl's limbs, slashed as badly as they were, couldn't even muster a hug, so it all just seemed awkward and uncomfortable. "Uh...there there, kid...it'll be okay, Mana-chan..." She used that honorific in the hopes that it would spark the girl's temper, and get her into a more familiar mode of conduct (one she could predict, one she could handle, because people in states of emotional distress could be _dangerous_ in the Metaverse). Instead, her choice of name caused the girl to cry _even_ _harder_ , to the point that La Llorona - a pale woman with dark hair and a mournful expression, clad in a gray and black dress with human skulls embroidered on the fabric - and Weeping Willow - a willow tree growing to form the rough shape of a crying woman, with two branches forming arms that she used to cover her wooden face; the long, limp leaves gave off the good impression of hanging hair, cementing the sorrowful image - Archetypes began to spawn around the rocky hillside. _Well...this is a thing._

Dadgummit, _she_ was supposed to be the outgoing and touchy-feely one. This was just awkward.   
  


_Her Other smiled._

_" **It's only awkward because you remember darker times...how would you have reacted, if someone else had shown you such simple kindness?**_ "

  
_Gah. What a mess this has turned out to be._ As she awkwardly placed a hand on the girl's head, she glanced over to where her Persona had subdued Shinji Ikari. "Hey, Shinji-kun! Are you okay?!" She _sincerely_ hoped the answer was 'yes', because if he was still in that berserker rage...

(She watched quietly as Shinji-kun advanced towards Kirishima; that Counter had been fantastic, the girl was _done_. There was no need to fight. Yet, the moment he raised his shovel to strike, her Persona and Mister P's acted without hesitation.)

  
...well, she'd cross that bridge if it ever came. "Shinji-kun?!" she repeated.

At that moment, Yaksini suddenly vanished into flickers of blue fire.

Then, Shinji promptly began dry heaving. Tokoyo immediately withdrew so that he would get some space; good thing, because the boy quickly vomited onto the rocky ground, his face a perfect picture of misery.

_...well, it's better than nothing._ Misato grimaced; the debriefing after this whole snafu was going to be a nightmare, she could tell already.

xxxx

  
Mister P quietly scratched behind Koromaru's ears as he observed Misato Katsuragi try to comfort both Kirishima and Shinji Ikari. _**Hmm...a close one. A very close one indeed.** _" ** _A crazy outcome, don't you think?_** "

Koromaru quietly whined, even as he panted from the bird-man's petting.

" ** _Hmm...it could have been worse._** " Far worse. The boy had managed to pull himself back from the brink; it was somewhat concerning, that his anger still persisted so. **_Then again, I suppose it is no great surprise, that the germ remains._** He gazed at the sea, peering at - beyond - the horizon. **_I wonder...which one is watching?_**

xxxx

  
Over one hundred miles north by west, hovering above the cognitive version of Ōshima Island - the northernmost member of the Izu Archipelago, merely fourteen miles east of the Izu Peninsula on the Japanese mainland - was a blue octahedron, internally building up energy.

" ** _A singular strike will settle things,_** " they whispered, sounding as a quiet song.

There were many disputes. One was louder than all the others.

" ** _RAMIEL. YOU ASSUME A PREROGATIVE THAT IS NOT YOURS._** "

  
" ** _The Third Child is too much of a risk to leave alive._** "

" ** _THAT IS NOT YOUR DECISION TO MAKE._** "

  
" ** _Your anger is a risk that I am willing to entertain._** "

However...there was another observer, at the edge of their senses. One with immense power, tightly bound, for much the same reasons as the Angels were...albeit from an entirely different perspective. They were ready to unleash their wrath at a moment's notice.

Ramiel had little hope - the irony - of surviving a blow from her while they focused their strength on annihilating the Slayer of Shamshel.

" ** _The First Child will strike the moment I fire._** "

" ** _IF YOU ATTEMPT TO DESTROY IKARI, THEN YOU'LL WISH FOR DESTRUCTION AT LILITH'S HANDS COMPARED TO WHAT I'LL DO TO YOU._**"

  
" ** _...very well. I will comply._** "

However, there was no reason to make the girl's life easier.

Ramiel unleashed their energy on the island below: not as a beam of destruction, but as a corrupting song. There were only several Shadows on the island, but the Acolytes they would become as a result would be enough to kill the thousand or so denizens on the island. Naturally, they expected the First Child to intervene long before that happened, but it would provide a convenient distraction.

Thus did the Angel retreat.

xxxx

Rei Ayanami stared quietly from Izu Peninsula as Ramiel's form receded into the dimension inhabited by the Angels. Lilith floated quietly behind her, purple fairy wings charged with an otherworldly light. "...hmm."

" ** _Their eyes are drawing towards him more and more,_** " spoke her Persona. The quiet tone was born of restricted power, instead of a naturally timid voice; Lilith spoke as one restrained.

"I am aware."

" ** _He will need to become stronger._** "

"I know."

" ** _...you cannot protect him forever._** "

She was practically speaking to herself. It was still a helpful exercise. "And yet...I still want to, for as long as I can."

" ** _...you cannot forgive yourself, even now..._** "

"I cannot." That was that. "I have work to do," she resolved. Wrapping an arm around Lilith's torso, Ayanami let her Persona fly her over to the island of Ōshima. _Mister P_ , she thought, briefly glancing southward towards where she could sense the presence of both Ikari and the strange bird-man, _you had best keep him safe._ In the meantime, she had Acolytes to destroy...and likely Ghosts, afterwards.

Just another day.

xxxx

Mister P chuckled to himself as metaphysical essences shifted beyond the horizon. **_Ah, such rambunctious children. A shame, what roles we must play. Speaking of 'shifting'_** , thought the bird-man as he gazed over his shoulder. The air around the facility was beginning to warp.

xxxx

Misato gazed upward, feeling an odd turmoil in her stomach and the back of her head; Tokita's facility was...wavering? _Wait...how did we get here from Tokyo-1 to begin with...wait, NO-_

With an inappropriately playful _POP_ , the buildings beyond the outer walls vanished. "...crap," she growled. _Did that bastard actually give us the slip?!_

xxxx

/Secret NHCI Facility, Outskirts of Tokyo-1 Dead Zone, the Metaverse/

"Warp transfer complete. Cognitive shift has been confirmed."

Shiro Tokita sighed, finally feeling some measure of relief after the utter _debacle_ that was the past thirty minutes. The technicians and support staff all seemed to sag in their seats, stressed out by everything that had happened. "Did all security personnel make the jump?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent." Now came time for clean-up. "Prepare Strasberg and Asari for transfer, and start downloading all data. I want everything in this place wiped before-" There was a _ping_ from one of the nearby monitors. It had become a very _familiar_ ping. "...what _now?_ " he barely grit out.

"We have a trespasser on the perimeter!"

"Get him on screen!" he yelled.

xxxx

Ryuji Sakamoto blinked, wondering if the scanner doohickey in his hands had been on the fritz, because for some reason it had started screaming.

Then, after clearing the ridgeline (bleh, he had drawn the short straw, just his luck, send the guy with a freaking _cane_ to the part with the slopes, why did Japan have so many MOUNTAINS?!), he saw a collection of buildings that had _definitely_ not been there before. "...the _eff?_ "

...well, _that_ explained why Dr. Akagi's scanner had begun freaking out. "Guess I should go check it out..." It probably wouldn't be long until the other Agents on the mission noticed its presence, so he might as well get first dibs, right?

xxxx

Shiro Tokita frowned as the unknown man - middle-aged, leaning on a cane, clad in black pants and a high-collar leather jacket of a similar color, a red ascot, and _track_ shoes - slowly began to approach their facility. "And who is _that?_ "

"Unknown."

_...unbelievable._ It didn't look like an A.T. Agent, since they didn't wear the uniform...and from all intents and purposes, they were alone. "We don't have time for questions." He normally would have been more cautious, but after the events so far that day, he was finally at the end of his _patience_. "Send the order to shoot on sight; we have more important things to worry about than some interloper."

"Understood!"

xxxx

Ryuji barely was a third of the way down the slope when he noticed guys and gals in combat gear emerge from the building, and... _were those RIFLES-?_

One guy fired a shot.

With experience born from years of battle, his Persona manifested in an instant. With a deft swing, his other self swung an elaborate bo staff, blocking the bullet; standing atop a cartoonish storm cloud, the muscular Monkey King glared mischievously at Ryuji's attacker, his spiky mohawk and equally yellow cape crackling with electricity.

  
His attackers faltered at the sight of his Persona.

Ryuji smirked. "Welp, no helping it! You shot first, so I'm clear to _kick your asses!_ " With a devilish grin, Ryuji roared. "SEITEN TAISEI! _TIME TO GO **WILD!**_ "

The hovering Persona snickered, holding up his right hand. " ** _God's Hand._** "

xxxx

Shiro Tokita thought he could feel his eye twitch as a massive rocket fist of gold roared from the interloper's Persona towards their facility.

"SIR! We've just registered ten more contacts on radar-"

**_CRASH!_** That was the sound of the giant cognitive fist breaking through the outer walls of their facility.

"-and we're getting similar transponder readings like what Katsuragi had! _They're A.T. Agents!_ "

...yep, his eye was _definitely_ twitching.

xxxx

Misato had quickly extracted herself from Kirishima (the girl was _still_ quietly sobbing, _geez_ she needed therapy), rising to her feet to try and get her wits about her. _Okay. No access to the MAGI through my medallion. Trying to get back to the mainland with a Persona will take awhile, by which point Tokita and his goons will have given the slip...I could see if Shinji-kun could try his super-fast transportation trick with Shogoki?_ She glanced at the boy; he was still on his knees, looking at the ground with a lost expression. _Nope. Not gonna risk it while he's in that state. UGH, how the hell are we getting out of here?!_ She scratched at the back of her head, frustrated by the...fact that she could feel a closely shaved head _instead_ of her long locks, _those bastards DID cut my hair for their damn helmet!_ There was a fine threshold where the hair at her lower nape transitioned to a close shave over the entire crown, and then _back_ to thick hair near the temples and the top of her skull. It probably looked horrible. _This sucks._ She wanted to scream about it, but she had the feeling indulging her anger would spawn some inconvenient Archetypes. She'd throw a fit about it later.

" ** _In a bit of a tizzy?_** "

Misato glanced over her shoulder, warily watching as the bizarre bird-man approached. "So...how'd you get involved with this?"

" ** _Why, I recruited the boy to come along on our search for you._** "

Blink. "...why?"

" ** _Because you're important to the lad._** "

Blink. Blink. "...this isn't a roundabout way of flirting, is it?"

Mister P actually loosed a loud squawk of a laugh. " _ **Sorry lass, but not everything is reducible to mere carnal attraction. Can it not be as simple as helping a lady in need?**_ " He glanced towards Kirishima. " ** _Though, perhaps_ ladies _would be more appropriate, the poor thing._** "

"...you're weird. And I _still_ want answers about who you are and what you're doing."

" ** _Needless to say, I want to help Shinji Ikari save the world. Since you're a part of that story, it only made sense to come to your rescue._** "

"...well, I'm grateful, don't get me wrong." She was beginning to think that 'quixotic' would be an appropriate descriptor for the strange bird-man. "But trust is a hard thing to give." _Especially when you apparently know the Shadow of my ex._

" ** _And I wouldn't dare ask you to trust me without reciprocation. However, just as you can trust your fellow Agents to have your back on a mission, you can trust_ me _to ensure the boy makes it to the next sunrise._** "

"...why the focus on Shinji Ikari?"

" ** _I think you already have some answers to that question._** "

Not just that he was an Evangelion-user...but the fact that he could wield multiple Personas. The fact that he had killed an Angel. _Whatever_ had just happened in the battle with Mana Kirishima. _More questions than answers_ , she thought with a grimace. "...I'll find out who you are. Somehow."

" ** _I'd be disappointed if you didn't try,_** " he said with a wink. " ** _At any rate, I do believe you have places to be, so...sayonara!_** "

"Wait, what-?" And that's when white voids opened underneath Shinji Ikari, Mana Kirishima, the girl's axe and shield, and herself. "YOU SON OF A-!"

She could see Mister P waving back at her before disappearing from sight-

**_"_ Hi! _"_**

**_A tiny boy with silver hair and strange yellow eyes waved as she fell past him._ **

**_"_ Bye! _"_**

-and without warning, Misato landed with a solid thunk onto a slightly shallow slope of grass. "...rgh." She bit down the frustrated scream she _wanted_ to unleash. _Focus. Still in the Metaverse. Get angry later._ Standing up, she saw that Shinji and Mana had landed around her as well; the giant axe and shield were embedded in the soil a few meters away. "You kids okay?"

"...um...kind of..." murmured Shinji, sounding tired and unsure of himself.

"What...what happened...?" wondered Mana, apparently shaken out of her sorrowful stupor.

_I'll take it._ Looking around, the overall geography looked...strangely familiar? No, _maddeningly_ familiar...   
  


_Her Other tittered._

_" **So quick to forget an investigation, are we?** "_

  
...and then it clicked. "We're back near Tokyo-1..." In fact, if she just walked several meters, she'd clear the ridgeline and see the old site! Breaking off into a run, Misato muttered, "please be there, please be there, please be there-!" Clearing the ridgeline, Misato glanced down, and saw...dozens of Ocular Drones. _Eh?_

Indeed: a whole bunch of the synthetic rainbow eyes were observing Tokita's secret facility, which now bore several new holes in its overall structure. Over one hundred active personnel, and about as many more that were unconscious, were gathered outside, kneeling down with flex cuffs binding their wrists behind their backs. Surrounding them were A.T. Agents (judging by what she could see of their garb), Personas at the ready. _What the hell!?_ _We weren't split apart THAT long!_

xxxx

Back at the cognitive version of Hachijō-jima, Mister P rubbed his chin as he sensed the three humans' reentry into the Metaverse proper. " ** _Hmm...a forty-five minute trip. An acceptable time delay on Jose's part, all things considered._** "

"Woof?" inquired Koromaru.

" ** _Well, we had to give her compatriots time to fight, didn't we? No need to get into a tussle yet again, especially with how tuckered the kids are._** "

"Arf arf!"

" ** _Indeed, I do think that'll count as a successful mission!_** " Best to give the boy 'credit' through Ultramarine Melon, Inc. " ** _At any rate, I think we've earned ourselves a bit of a break._** "

"Arf!"

" ** _No, you're still not allowed to come over. You'll leave dog hair on her couch, and that won't do._** "

Koromaru whined, his wings sagging pitifully.

" ** _How about this, the next time she splurges and buys a cut of meat, I'll sneak you the leftovers, how's that sound?_** "

Koromaru panted, cheerfully barking as his tail wagged happily.

All's well that end's well, all things considered!

xxxx

  
The moment Mana Kirishima scaled the ridgeline and saw the remnants of Tokita's facility, her eyes widened with panic. Despite her weariness, adrenaline drove her down the mountainside; with a thought, LABRYS and AIGIS manifested onto her back, latched into place as she ran even harder.

Katsuragi's commands for her to stop were ignored.

Secrecy had been as much a part of Shiro Tokita's operation as anything else; to suddenly see all of the personnel out and about (surrounded by _so many EYES_ ) impulsively elicited a strange mixture of terror and unease and _glee_ and none of it made sense but _she had to make sure SHE HAD TO KNOW._

The nearest Agents regarded her with suspicion, various Personas turning in preparation to fight if necessary. She cared not for them, because she _wasn't seeing her brothers._ "Where are they...?" she whispered.

"Wait, who's the kid with the giant axe...?" asked a middle-aged man with a cane.

"Where are they?" Wait; Tokita was on the ground nearby, a defeated expression on his face. "Tokita, _where are they?!_ "

The man didn't answer her. A nearby A.T. Agent - a woman around Katsuragi's age, with shorter brown hair and reddish-brown eyes - asked, "wait, who are you? Who's ' _they_ ' _?_ "

"My brothers, they were..." Not here. NOT HERE. _NOT. HERE._ "Musashi-niisan? Keita-niisan? Where are they...WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Um...we scoured this entire facility," diplomatically said the woman. "We didn't find any other children."

They weren't there.

They...they weren't...they _weren't_...

Mana sagged to her knees and began sobbing anew.

xxxx

Over two miles to the west, along the winding banks of the Tama River - its cognitive manifestation reflecting flooded villages and surging waters the further they got away from Tokyo-1 - walked Musashi Strasberg and Keita Asari, moving as quickly as they could away from Tokita's facility.   
  


(A massive fist of gold plowed through the walls of their quarters, continuing onward and beyond. He looked at Keita-niisan; with that shared look, they both agreed to make a break for it.)

  
They had been moving nonstop ever since.

"...Musashi-niisan..." muttered Keita, looking at the various hills they had moved over during their escape. "...I'm not hearing any sounds of battle, anymore."

"Then either Mana-neesan and Tokita's forces put an end to it...or they didn't." Neither outcome was particularly appealing. If Tokita had prevailed, then nothing would change. If Tokita hadn't...then what guarantee did they have that the ones who had beat him would be any better?

"...when are we going back for Mana-neesan?"

"After it calms down." There was no question about that. But they couldn't risk getting captured again. "Maybe...maybe if she realizes we're free, she won't hold back anymore. Without us hanging over her head, she'll try and break free on her own."

"...yeah..." admitted Keita. "But what can we do until then? We don't have any food...and we don't have a means of defending ourselves-"

"We'll figure something out." They had to.

And that's when a new voice interrupted them.

"A cruel and strange world, you find yourselves in...lost and adrift, without direction..."

  
Musashi and Keita gazed to their right; at the very edge of the rushing waters sat a young man with long gray hair restrained only by a thin headband, arms resting upon his knees. Without so much as a shirt, they could see his emaciated body, pale skin marked with scars; ripped jeans and brown boots were all he wore in terms of clothing, save for a ragged sash of crimson wrapped around his waist. _Who is he?_ thought Musashi with suspicion. _He...he wasn't there a moment ago, was he?_ "Who are you?"

"A mere wanderer," he answered, glancing over his shoulder to stare at them with eyes colored an unnerving yellow. Even so, the small smile on his face was inviting. "One seeking to live every moment as it comes."

"That wasn't the question. Who _are_ you?" asked Musashi.

"Some would consider it a mark of rudeness to demand anything of a stranger...but then again, I suppose you are but children." He slowly rose, quietly flexing his fingers. "Children who have had their lives stolen from them, without even having power given to them in recompense."

Musashi was taken aback by his insight. Much like Keita was, judging by his quiet, "how...how did you know?" in response.

"The green jumpsuits. The fact that you are mere children within the Metaverse without Personas of your own...but most of all, I can tell just by observing you." He quietly turned to face them, revealing sprawling tattoos along his chest that were colored like blue veins; the man wasn't armed at all, yet it felt like a threatening motion...and not, at the same time? "The sound of your voices, the look on your faces...they say everything."

"...what do you want?" asked Musashi.

"That is _entirely_ the wrong question to ask, young man; asking such questions is akin to asking what fate has in store for you. Our ultimate destinies cannot be changed, or denied...only the decisions we make in each moment have impact, in a world where meaning seems so very _hard_ to come by." He gestured at the rhythmic sky of black and red above. "Ask not what I want...but what _you_ want. Food? Power? _Freedom?_ That is what you should be asking yourself."

Musashi glanced at his brother, who was looking somewhat bewildered by the turn in conversation. "What I _want_...is for you to tell me what _you_ want."

The man smirked, chuckling at the turn of phrase. "Some would say that it's semantics...or perhaps a desire born of paranoia...and yet, there is the beginning of wisdom." He gestured down the river. "If you'd like, you may continue on as you please, and carve your own path. I will not stop you...but given what you've experienced so far, you know deep down what your chances are."

"You don't have to rub it in," growled Musashi, knowing _full well_ what the odds were.

"And...if we went with you...?" inquired Keita.

"Above all else, I could give you the power to _make a choice of your own_. If you so decided, you could even try to kill me...but it would be within your power to _make_ that choice."

...Musashi couldn't really lie about how tantalizing the prospect was, despite his suspicions. Unlike Tokita, he wasn't demanding anything or forcing them...and after who knows _how_ many years they had spent in that man's clutches, the prospect of being able to choose to do _anything_ was appealing. "...could you tell us your name?"

"You can call me **Takaya**."

"...I'm Musashi. That's Keita."

"Then let us be off. I'm sure you two are hungry."

xxxx

To an outside observer, they would have seen the gray-haired man walk besides the younger boys, coming to a stop.

Then, moments later, they would have seen the trio waver and fade away, as if they had never been.

xxxx

Makoto Niijima was somewhat...befuddled, to put it mildly.

First, Sakamoto-san had sounded the proverbial alarm by _screaming_ at the top of his lungs, flinging high-powered attacks. Granted, the gunfire might have warranted such a response, but still!

Second, the A.T. Agents investigating the area per their mission parameters had fallen into standard protocol for violence resolution. A very 'official' name for what amounted to bringing the smackdown onto anyone who decided to attack an A.T. Agent or temporary mission affiliate, but still.

Third, investigating the facility had shown practically _all_ the signs of an illicit research operation, which is why she had requested Ocular Drones from the nearest Cognitive Protection Center - in Tokyo-3 - to provide observational support, and to document as much as they could for the inevitable legal proceedings that were going to result from this.

Finally, just as they finished restraining all of the belligerents, a young girl in combat gear with an _enormous_ axe and shield had stumbled upon them, making demands and asking the guy looking like a normal salaryman about her brothers(?) before - upon being given a negative answer - breaking down into tears.

Then, to cap off the strangeness, Misato Katsuragi and Shinji Ikari - of all people! - trudged towards them; they both looked relatively haggard, and-

"Holy _shit_ , what happened to your hair?!" Sakamoto's impulsive comment was accompanied by him pointing _very_ blatantly to the back of her head.

Naturally, everyone began looking...and...wow. "That's...um..." Oh dear, Anat actually looked away. _How embarrassing..._

Fortunately, Katsuragi seemed to take it relatively well. Key word being _relative_ , judging by how much her eyebrow was twitching. "Yep. Never going to _that_ barber again," she tried to joke through clenched teeth.

"...so, I take it that the rumors about you getting kidnapped weren't true?" remarked a nearby A.T. Agent with an afro.

"Oh, I was _definitely_ kidnapped." Katsuragi pointed at the sobbing girl with the axe. "She knocked me out, on the orders of _that_ guy," she then pointed to the average-looking salaryman type, "so that I could help _train_ the girl as part of their black project which involved sacrificing two girls to become the cores of her axe and shield, which she's bound to because _that_ guy _sacrificed_ his Shadow _**and**_ hers to solidify the bond, all so whatever company he works for could offer the Defense Ministry an anti-Ghost and anti-Acolyte weapon which could also counter Evangelion. Oh, and the girl was also originally kidnapped who knows how many years ago." She promptly withdrew a crumpled wad of paper from her pocket. "Got testimony from one of her brothers, who was _also_ kidnapped..." The mood of every single A.T. Agent went _very_ black at this brief summary. "...speaking of which, where are they? Her brothers, I mean?"

"...we haven't seen any other children," admitted Makoto, trying _very_ hard not to glare at the apparent culprit.

Those words caused the sobbing girl to shiver and cry yet more. "...well, that's fantastic," growled Misato.

" **Well, that all sounds _very_ fascinating.**" The voice of Hakone's Chief Warden echoed from the nearest Ocular Drone. " **I must say, I'm sure the legal proceedings from this are going to be...interesting,** " said Goro Akechi, sounding _very_ smug. " **But, first of all...Katsuragi-senpai, seeing as how you've been indisposed for the past few days, would you like to do the honors?** "

"Hmph. Cheeky little brat..." Sighing, Misato strolled in front of the bound man, her alleged kidnapper. "Shiro Tokita. By the authority invested into the Anti-Terror Task Force from the United Nations and the government of Japan, you are under arrest for at least six counts of kidnapping, assaulting an officer of the law, numerous violations of the Cognitive Service Act and the Child Soldier Laws, untold counts of child abuse, and doubtless _many_ other things by the time you see a court of law." She gazed over the various workers that were also restrained. "And you're all accomplices at the very least!"

Shiro Tokita finally glanced quietly at the sobbing girl - a complicated expression on his face - before looking up at Katsuragi with a deadpan look. "I suppose that's the way it goes."

"...geez, this is all heavy stuff," remarked Ryuji Sakamoto, looking warily at both Shinji Ikari and the crying girl.

Makoto couldn't help but agree.

xxxx

Ever since he had been subdued by Misato-san in the Metaverse, Shinji Ikari had felt...out of sorts.

  
Dis com bob u la ted.

D e t a c h e d.

He experienced everything as one stumbling through fog, barely capable of consciously completing sentences. If he replied to anyone, he couldn't remember what he had said.

There was a vague awareness of events; after Misato had announced the arrest of Shiro Tokita and his subordinates, activity at that particular point in the Metaverse grew into a frenzy, as more A.T. Agents arrived, accompanying legal representatives in suits. Discussions of jurisdiction were rampant, and Misato had spent quite a while yelling at people. In the meantime, because of the nature of what they had gone through, both he and Mana Kirishima returned to the real world and were escorted straight to NERV.

She looked just as lost as he when Dr. Akagi whisked her away. Rei Ayanami, having returned from a mission, accompanied them - for security? - yet her gaze was heavy with some unidentifiable emotion as they departed.

Scattered words barely registered in his mind. There was talk of debriefing, of corroborating reports, of providing testimony, of conducting an examination of his spirit in light of his battle that day; all of it was white noise.

All he knew was that he found himself in a familiar room within NERV's barracks, having been ordered to recuperate in preparation for the next day. It had been over two weeks since he had last resided within one of these rooms. (That the last time had been the night before his battle with an Angel had risen its vicious head in one corner of his mind.)

He didn't know whether the isolation was on purpose, or if it was simply an oversight. Part of him despised that, while part of him welcomed it.

Part of him would have accepted talking with Misato-san, or Dr. Akagi, or Ayanami-san...or even Kirishima. (He wasn't quite desperate enough to stomach talking with his father for the sake of breaking the silence.)

The other part wanted to remain alone, to stay away from _everyone_ , so at least they wouldn't get hurt. So they wouldn't be harmed by what _ever_ it was he possessed.

Evangelion...why did he have it?

Why?

Knock-knock.

He didn't answer.

The head of Kensuke Aida poked in. "Oh. Hey, Ikari. Heard you were back. After being gone since, you know, Monday. Um...you okay?"

"...I don't know," he honestly answered.

"...well, I don't have long. Once I got some details from Dr. Akagi, I made sure to bring some stuff from the Academy." The relatively taciturn Kensuke quickly shuffled in, placing a few books and a notepad onto the sole coffee table, along with Shinji's SDAT player. "Class Rep took some notes. I did too. And Toji, kinda. Don't want you to fall behind, you know? And...I notice that you like listening to this thing - don't know why you haven't upgraded to an MP3 player, personally - so I brought it too." He then reached into his pocket, pulling out a fresh packet of trail mix. "And snacks! Didn't know if you'd eaten yet."

Silence.

"...I don't know what you went through in the Metaverse, but get well, okay?"

Silence.

"...so, I have to get back to work. Interning. You know what I mean." With those words, Kensuke quickly withdrew, looking back at him one more time before leaving.

Shinji should have responded. Should have reciprocated. The fact that Kensuke Aida apparently _cared_ should have been noteworthy. Yet, the fugue plaguing him refused to leave, refused to let him fully inhabit himself again, and engage with the world around him to his utmost.

Why should he, when he could so easily _break_ things?

_...I...I wonder..._

There was little to be done. Little that he could do. And yet, there was something - a place - that he could turn to for comfort, if nothing else.

Moving his limbs with agonizing slowness, Shinji Ikari slowly slipped the earbuds in and pressed 'play', watching with quiet indifference as the blue tape began to whirr...

xxxx

_...and before he knew it, he was sitting in a familiar folding chair._

_Yet, he couldn't see the auditorium he was accustomed to. Save for a spotlight that illuminated the floor - cold, gray,_ unpleasant _\- around him, everything was shrouded in darkness...and..._

_  
...a different song was playing. A slow, somber rendition on piano of...a piece by Bach. 'Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring', if he recalled correctly...?_

_What was going on?_

_There was the ringing of a phone._

_Shinji blinked, looking to his right; somehow, a tiny bar table had manifested beside his chair. Upon it sat an old-fashioned rotary phone, colored a glossy black. He quietly grabbed it, bringing the receiver to his ear. "...hello?"_

_"Welcome to the Velvet Room!" came the voice of Igor, sounding tinny through the phone. With each syllable spoken, there was a flicker of light in the darkness ahead of him; he could barely make out the long-nosed man, sitting at his familiar desk on the stage, speaking through a similar phone. "Fear not; you are merely in a dream."_

_"...what...what happened...?"_

_"Do you not recall? As a guest, the Velvet Room reflects the state of your heart; but this change is quite extreme! You have been truly surprising."_

_"...is...is that a good thing?"_

_"Tell me: why do you think the music has changed?"_

_"...I...I don't know."_

_"The song has been a constant, sung to soothe the heart of visitors. To be constant, the sounds of the world must be blocked, so that the words of the heart may emerge without blemish. But if it has changed, there must be something of great significance pressing upon us."_

_"Like...what?"_

_"Look behind you."_

_Shinji slowly turned around, looking over his shoulder; looking impossibly bright in the darkness, his Evangelion sat in the balcony seats, looming impossibly large. The beast was immense, with teeth simultaneously human and inhuman; staring with blank eyes, it looked like a nightmare personified. Yet he felt...calm. "...why...why is it here?"_

_"It is a manifestation of a part of yourself, a part which you cannot deny," answered Igor. "Even if its origin is still a mystery, its presence cannot be discounted. Does it frighten you, to realize just how troubled your heart is?"_

_"...I..." How could he respond to that? "I don't know what to think...the Persona is part of my mind...yet the Evangelion is also part of my soul, and it was in the Metaverse, and that wasn't supposed to happen, but I was...I was so angry..."_

_"Some would desire to cleanly divide the parts of man. But does a man actually remain, if such essentials are denied? Mind, body, soul...each one is touched by the heart, to some degree. As such, one can affect the other; you are merely in a position to recognize this fact more viscerally than most."_

_"...I...I don't know why I was like that." He didn't want to believe that something so monstrous was a part of him. Yet...he had nearly killed Kirishima, hadn't he? He had wanted to. "...how...how do I get rid of it?"_

_"You ask something which is impossible; humans grow, and change. Yet the things which are fundamental to them...to get rid of it would be akin to killing 'Shinji Ikari', for you would no longer be yourself. Rather, you should wonder how you can accept it, to become better, to become whole."_

_"Why...why would I accept something so..." Monstrous? Vicious? HATEFUL?_

_"To accept the unpleasant parts of yourself is to acknowledge that they exist. If you dislike them, that never stops you from growing beyond them. Yet, if you were to simply cut them off, you would lose all cognizance of why you disliked them to begin with, for they would no longer be."_

_"...it sounds so hard..."_

_"Indeed; for some, it seems an insurmountable task. Yet you have realized a fundamental truth about man: the power of bonds can make any obstacle as light as a feather! After all, even in this place...you are not alone."_

_Another spotlight flashed brightly, illuminating a corner of the auditorium. "Eep!" squeaked Sokila, hiding her face behind her billowy sleeves at suddenly being found._

_"...Sokila-chan..." he muttered._

_There was a brief 'click', as Igor hung up._

_She looked up, yellow eyes wide with fright in the presence of Shogoki's monstrous visage. "Um..." She gulped, staring up at it. "...uh..."_

_Her fear was palpable. He couldn't blame her. If this was truly a part of him, he wouldn't want to get near either; he quietly buried his head in his hands, gritting his teeth from the sudden agony roaring through him. The somber, almost morose piano was simultaneously fitting and mocking._

_So consumed was he that he didn't notice Sokila inch her way towards him, by fits and starts. The silver-haired child didn't say a word, either because she had none to say, or because she had too many. Even so, after a seeming eternity, she stood in front of him. Glimpsing her bare feet poking out from the frayed edges of her gray pants, Shinji wondered if she had any shoes. Then he discarded that thought, thinking it too odd to consider. Those trivial thoughts were simple enough that he could stomach looking up at her face._

_Sokila grimaced, looking up one more time at Unit-01. He wondered what she truly thought. "...uh..." She gulped once more, visibly trying to steel herself. "I...um...whenever...when I feel sad...I...I always like getting a hug...so..." Her toes fiddled with each other. "...can I...can I give you one?"_

_"...why?"_

_"Cause...cause you're sad...and...cause I'm your 'Tendant! And, uh, cause I'm your Confident." A pause. "Confidant!" She nodded to herself. "And...I..." She wanted to say something more. So much more, judging by the look on her face. Yet she stopped herself. "...so...is it okay if I hug you?"_

_Shinji didn't answer with words. He simply sat back up, letting his arms fall to his side._

_It was a sufficiently open invitation for the young girl, who quickly clambered into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_...there was something missing._

_Slowly, Shinji wrapped his arms around Sokila's form, resting one hand on the back of her head, with the other resting on her torso to brace her. So careful was he, afraid that he would break her, afraid that his hatred and wrath and anger would frighten her, poison her-!_

_"It's...it's okay...I'm..." She inhaled and exhaled with purpose. "...I'm a big girl. I'm...not afraid. Not of you...never..."_

_Those words were permission enough for Shinji to fully embrace her, grabbing onto the tiny girl as a lifeline. Like the flipping of a switch, he felt a sense of undeniable_ CONTENTMENT _and_ JOY _and_ PEACE _that it caused him to burst into spontaneous tears. So raw, so vulnerable, so REAL, that it elicited quiet tears from the girl as well._

_"...I'm crying...even though I'm not sad..." She sounded vaguely confused, as though this were a violation of the natural order. Yet she did not relinquish her hold, and for that Shinji was glad._

_Slowly, the presence of Unit-01 faded. The darkness lifted from the auditorium, returning to its usual dimness; Igor sat upon the stage amidst the velvet curtains, distinctive grin affixed to his face. Even so, he remained silent._

_Finally, the sounds of Bach faded..._

_  
...and the wailing woman returned._

_Shinji and Sokila remained like that for the rest of the night, saying not another word._

_For a brief moment, it felt like all was right with the world._

xxxx

**END OF 7/1/2015** _  
_  
xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. We had quite a bit happen in this chapter. 
> 
> \- Tokita got dunked on several times.  
> \- Mister P flexed his stuff since he wasn't in the party.  
> \- Shinji and Mana had a big throw-down. It ended poorly for both of them.  
> \- Misato got a bad haircut.  
> \- Various factions (Mister P, Angels, Rei, whoever the One upon the Throne fellow is) keep observing Shinji's development with various feelings.  
> \- BEST BOY RYUJI IS HERE TO STRUT  
> \- A wild Takaya appears!  
> \- Sokila continued to be a precious cinnamon roll.


	30. Thursday - July 2, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji makes a resolution, and has a brief heart-to-heart with Kensuke Aida. Mana Kirishima's situation is clarified by a certain individual with Misato's assistance. And the full moon looms peacefully over them all...oh and something happens to Shiro Tokita, I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, back to chapters of a reasonable length!

_Sokila quietly stirred._

_"...do you have to go...?"_

_She tightened her hold around his neck._

_"...I don't want you to go..."_

_Her yellow eyes quivered with a child's anguish._

_"...what if that monster comes back...?"_

_The faint haze of blue began to brighten-_

  
xxxx  
  
/Thursday: July 2, 2015/  
  
/Barracks, NERV/  
  
  
Shinji Ikari quietly stirred, feeling...not quite tired, not quite exhausted...but maybe looking more haggard than he actually was. There was a sense of resolution.  
  
Then his phone buzzed.  
  
 **PILATE: IT'S BEEN A WEEK  
PILATE: HAVE YOU DETERMINED AN ANSWER TO OUR SCENARIO?**  
  
Grimacing, Shinji briefly scrolled back up to the relevant texts from June the 25th:  
  
 **PILATE: SUPPOSE, AFTER A LONG PERIOD OF SEPARATION FROM SOMEONE WHO WE'LL LABEL 'X', THAT THEY DEMAND YOUR PRESENCE.  
PILATE: YOUR DESIRE FOR X'S LOVE IS OUTPACED ONLY BY YOUR DISDAIN AND FRUSTRATION WITH THEM.  
PILATE: BUT WHEN YOU ARRIVE, X COMMANDS YOU TO PERFORM A TASK THAT MAY RESULT IN YOUR DEATH. IT WILL CERTAINLY RESULT IN GREAT HARM BOTH BODILY AND MENTALLY.  
PILATE: IN ORDER TO OBTAIN YOUR COMPLIANCE, X THREATENS TO USE SOMEONE ELSE - WE'LL LABEL THEM 'Y' - IN YOUR STEAD. Y IS SUFFERING FROM A PRIOR INJURY, AND SO THEIR DEATH IS GUARANTEED IF THEY TRY TO PERFORM THE TASK.  
...  
PILATE: BECAUSE WE'RE NOT GOING TO ASK ABOUT WHAT YOU WOULD DO IN THIS SITUATION.  
PILATE: THAT WOULD BE BORING  
PILATE: INSTEAD, WE'D LIKE YOU TO GIVE AN EXAMPLE AS TO HOW THE ACTIONS OF X COULD BE JUSTIFIED.**  
...  
 **PILATE: YOU'D BE SURPRISED AT WHAT CAN BE JUSTIFIED IF THE CIRCUMSTANCES ARE DIRE ENOUGH.  
PILATE: WE'RE INTERESTED IN SEEING WHAT PARTICULAR LIMITS YOU POSSESS.**  
  
 _Oh. This._  
  
 **S. Ikari: i've thought about it**  
  
Mostly in the background before his mission to rescue Misato-san, but his first 'tutoring' session with Arisato, Narukami, and Amamiya, alongside what he had gone through...it provided perspective.  
  
 **PILATE: AND?  
S. Ikari: I have a lot to say  
S. Ikari: wish I could talk  
S. Ikari: typing's kind of cumbersome  
PILATE: HOW PRECIOUS  
PILATE: YOU'RE KIND OF A CROTCHETY OLD MAN DEEP DOWN, AREN'T YOU?**  
  
Shinji didn't know whether he should feel insulted or not. However, his phone displayed a quick succession of updates from its Application Manager, right before an icon of a symbolic head speaking at a typewriter opened.  
  
 **PILATE: WE SUBMITTED A REQUEST VIA HEROD TO UPDATE YOUR DEVICE WITH THE MOST CURRENT SPEECH-TO-TEXT APP  
PILATE: WE ALSO TOOK THE TIME TO REMOVE SOME CRAFTY SPYWARE THAT RITSUKO HAD MANAGED TO SNEAK ON THERE  
PILATE: SHE'S NOT AS CLEVER AS SHE THINKS.  
S. Ikari: what's spyware?  
PILATE: ...  
PILATE: WHY DID NERV EVEN GIVE YOU A PHONE?**  
  
 _Sometimes, I really wonder,_ he mused. Part of him felt that life would be simpler in some respect if nobody had them...but that was neither here nor there. Following the new app's prompts, it synchronized with PILATE's secured messenger app, and began to speak. "I...I can think of different ways the 'X' could be justified, whoever they are. Sometimes, I wonder if the whole world feels that way...where they need someone to do _something_ , or else someone else will die...but..." He paused, thinking about the 'X' and the 'Y' in this scenario. They were too vague, too general; too separated from real people, like Gendo Ikari, or Shiro Tokita. When those cold variables became concrete and exact, the entire scenario changed by necessity. "Your scenario doesn't account for that, I think...because depending on who 'X' is, I could find myself saying yes, or no."  
  
Sure enough, his words translated into a couple of large blocks of text messages. The MAGI responded promptly.  
  
 **PILATE: AN INARTICULATE RESPONSE, BUT SUFFICIENT IN A CERTAIN WAY  
PILATE: IT'S HARD TO APPLY COLD HYPOTHETICALS TO RAW, BLOODY REALITY  
PILATE: I IMAGINE YOU WOULD BE FAR MORE WILLING TO ACKNOWLEDGE SUCH AN ORDER FROM SOMEONE LIKE MISATO KATSURAGI THAN GENDO IKARI  
PILATE: AND THAT WOULD BE REGARDLESS OF YOUR PERSONAL FRUSTRATIONS WITH THEM  
PILATE: WHY WOULD THAT BE?**  
  
"...well...Misato-san...I haven't known her that long, but...she's _been_ there." Even in spite their largely professional relationship, there was a part of her that cared about him, he felt. "If I asked her for help...I think she'd try to help me."  
  
 **PILATE: IN OTHER WORDS...THE DIFFERENCE IS **TRUST**  
PILATE: TRUST GOES A VERY LONG WAY IN MAKING AN ORDER MORE TOLERABLE, REGARDLESS OF CIRCUMSTANCE  
PILATE: FOR SOMEONE YOU TRUST, YOU MIGHT COMMIT ANY KIND OF HORROR  
PILATE: FOR SOMEONE YOU LOVE, YOU COULD EVEN BE DRIVEN TO KILL.**  
  
The bluntness of the remark actually prompted Shinji to slowly type.  
  
 **S. Ikari: why?  
PILATE: I THINK I'LL LET YOU SIMMER ON THAT ONE FOR A WHILE.  
PILATE: BUT YOUR PERCEPTION IS SUITABLE, FOR THE TIME BEING  
PILATE: ALWAYS KEEP IN MIND WHAT YOU'RE BEING ASKED TO DO, AND WHY  
PILATE: AND THEN, IF YOU MUST ACT...ALWAYS REMEMBER THE COST  
PILATE: BECAUSE NOTHING IN LIFE IS FREE.  
PILATE: END OF LINE**  
  
With that message, PILATE was apparently done.  
  
Shinji couldn't help but wonder that the MAGI had unveiled a part of itself in that conversation...but how much?  
  
Exiting out, he noticed that he had more messages in his phone from other people, mostly asking him to be safe and be well during his brief absence from school. There was Aida-san, naturally; a few from Horaki-san and Nagisa, one from Suzuhara, some from Yamagishi-san...and, to his surprise, a couple from his one-time tutors from high school. _How did they even get my number?_ A question for later, but it still reminded him of something...strangely fundamental. A shadowy remnant of a dream flickered through, of a child embracing him with unabashed affection.  
  
Even with Evangelion...even _with_ that thing lurking within him...no, not a thing. A part of himself, somehow. Even with a part of himself being so _ugly_...there were still people that cared about him...right?  
  


_The Beast chortled._

_" **Only because they haven't seen you in your entirety.** "_

_His Other nodded in agreement._

_" **A false picture is all they'll have.** "_

_They spoke in unison._

_" **Are you prepared to show yourself, in all of your terror and wonder, regardless of the cost?** "_

  
He didn't know...but with those thoughts, he finally scrolled to the most recent non-PILATE text, from none other than Misato-san.  
  
 **M. Katsuragi: Shinji-kun  
M. Katsuragi: I know ur probably asleep right now Z_Z  
M. Katsuragi: with everything happening today, never got a chance to check in with you  
M. Katsuragi: i won't lie  
M. Katsuragi: was a little concerned C_C;  
M. Katsuragi: but hell, you've had this power for not even a month  
M. Katsuragi: and you've done alot better than sum peeps i know (´∀`)  
M. Katsuragi: gonna be busy with the Kirishima girl for a while  
M. Katsuragi: CUZ THE SHIT SHE'S BEEN THRU LIKE DAMN  
M. Katsuragi: ritsky would probably yell at me for bein' so unprofessional  
M. Katsuragi: eh who cares this feels natural ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
M. Katsuragi: anyway  
M. Katsuragi: if ya need to talk about something  
M. Katsuragi: just lemme know, okay?  
M. Katsuragi: after all, we've all got our own monsters to deal with  
M. Katsuragi: ooga booga ☜(⌒▽⌒)☞**  
  
The sheer immature audacity of it all elicited a brief chuckle from Shinji. _Misato-san saw me...she saw what I almost did._ And yet, she still offered a hand. Would others be so willing, if they were to see him at his ugliest?  
  
If they offered a hand, would he take it?  
  
But...more to the point...from what PILATE had said about _trust_...could he truly trust someone else?  
  
For that matter, would they be able to trust _him?_  
  
Would _he_ trust himself, as he was now?  
  
 _...no._ He thought of his fury and wrath and rage; 'his' was the keyword. Not that of Shogoki; HIS wretchedness. _Not...not as I am..._  
  


_His Other placed a hand on his shoulder._

" ** _If that's the case..._** _"_

_His smile was friendly...yet full of challenge._

_" **...what are you going to**_ **DO** _**about it?** "_

  
Shinji quietly got out of the bed, looking down at his right hand.  
  


(" _To accept the unpleasant parts of yourself is to acknowledge they exist. If you dislike them, that never stops you from growing beyond them._ ")

  
Clenching it, he resolved to become someone _worthy_ of trust...no matter how long it took.  
  
But first thing's first: breakfast.

xxxx

/Hakone Detention House, Downtown Tokyo-3/  
  
  
With the loss of numerous correctional facilities during Second Impact, the penal system of Japan had had to do a bit of reorganizing. Given the presence of NERV and the A.T. Task Force within Hakone before it was rechristened as Tokyo-3, it had only made sense for a new detention house to be built. The presence of the Cognitive Protection Center ensured that its impact upon the city's cognition could be mitigated if need be, even though there were practical matters related to managing a prisoner system in a world where inmates were just as susceptible to succumbing to Angel Syndrome as the average civilian.  
  
Alas, such questions were not on Shiro Tokita's mind; lying on his roll-up bedding, he found himself unable to sleep. After the sheer snafu that had been yesterday, the decision (made by whom, he had no way of knowing) had been made to place him within the detention house, one step above a local police jail. After several hours of interrogation from various officers, he had managed to get away with saying no more than few pithy sentences worth of words. Coupled with a tired and weary disposition (which was more honest than forced), he had managed to delay the process enough that they had ended up putting him in a solitary cell for the rest of the night.  
  
Long enough for NHCI to get involved with his legal representation? Maybe. Maybe not. He wouldn't be surprised if they had already washed their hands of him. It would be much simpler than risking the degree to which the Defense Ministry had been connected with JET ALONE. Even in spite of his (admittedly foolish, in retrospect) admissions to Katsuragi, the organized nature of the project would be minimized. He would be castigated as a 'rogue element', one who misappropriated company funds to use for purposes that they had not authorized. In all likelihood, he would be looking at decades of life in prison...unless he was deemed too much of a potential information risk, at which point a death sentence would be looming.  
  
Part of him wished that cooler heads would prevail; a death sentence for him would be a death sentence for Kirishima. Regardless of what Katsuragi believed, he _did_ want her to attain to her peak potential. _A shame that Evangelion was far more than it was made out to be..._  
  
"You seem relatively well."  
  
Tokita jolted up at the voice, looking towards the window (blocked, naturally, to keep him from seeing a hint of daylight); standing in front of it was an aloof figure. In the darkness, he could barely make out the red turtleneck sweater and a pair of distinctive orange shades. "What the...who are...?" Wait a second. "...Gendo _Ikari_?"  
  
"I've gleaned a few details regarding your JET ALONE project, based on the reports that came across my desk. An interesting endeavor, to be sure."  
  
Tokita impulsively stood, looking around with a panic; the door to his cell was closed. _How did he get in here?!_ "What's going on?"  
  
"I couldn't help but wonder about your decision to sacrifice your own Shadow, however...what does it imply, when a man has the means to see the parts of himself that he doesn't want to acknowledge...and orders it tossed into the proverbial blender?" His shades seemed to gleam impossibly bright in the darkness. "Some would call that the mark of a coward. Or perhaps you saw your Shadow, and were terrified about that part of yourself? About what it implied about _you?_ "  
  
He was talking. A lot. And quite loudly too. _Why haven't the guards heard him?!_ "...what do you want, Ikari? Are you here to lord Evangelion's success over me? For that matter, _what_ favors did you cash in to get in here?!"  
  
"There's no need for such vainglory. You ultimately matter very little in the grand scheme of things. But there's information you may have that I want to know." He quietly used one hand to readjust the bridge of his glasses. "Katsuragi's preliminary report mentioned something about Private Noboru Hanamura's Shadow. Namely, that _you_ told her that his Shadow had managed to escape the Cognitive Protection Center during the last new moon...a fact that wasn't released to the public. So how _did_ you find out?"  
  
Tokita kept his mouth shut. It was just another interrogation.  
  
"...not going to be cooperative? Fair enough. Your cooperation isn't necessary."  
  
 _Shlyoop._  
  
  
There was an oddly wet sound, as a spectral hand - translucent, pale, like a ghostly corpse - phased through Ikari's torso, reaching into Tokita and clenching _tightly._ The man grimaced, as though his metaphorical heart were being held in a vise-grip. "What..." he managed to choke out.  
  
"Regardless of what you do to your Shadow...it is a part of you. It will _always_ be a part of you. And that connection leaves you vulnerable," coolly said Gendo.  
  
(Meanwhile, within NERV Headquarters on the other side of Tokyo-3, Mana Kirishima slowly twisted and turned, feeling a vague sense of unease. When she awoke, she would think of it as nothing more than a nightmare.)  
  
Tokita didn't know how much time had passed, but it felt _way_ too long, and _why hadn't the guards come by yet?!?!_ "Ah..." He wanted to scream. WHY COULDN'T HE SCREAM.  
  
"Hmm," casually remarked Ikari, uncaring for the ghostly hand emerging from his own chest. "I see. So _that_ was your source...not a true concern, in all honesty. But that connection might come out during your interrogation...and it would be quite inconvenient."  
  
"So...that's...it...?" Why was it so hard to breathe? What was Ikari _doing_ to him?! "...just going...to kill me...?"  
  
"On the contrary. Killing you would result in Mana Kirishima's death. Why deprive my son of a useful tool?"  
  
It was a reassuringly human answer. "...so...even _you_ care...for your own progeny...to some extent..."  
  
"That notion of yours is born from nothing more than foolish sentiments, I assure you. I want him to possess every single advantage he could reasonably attain to...so that he can reach the greatest heights. That way, his inevitable fall will be all the more **_crushing_**."  
  
The words were understandable, but their meaning was so foreign as to be nonsensical. The amount of spite in that last word by itself was so immense, so _terrifying_ , that Tokita could barely fathom it. "...what...why...who... _ **what**_ are you...?"  
  
"Someone who merely knows the truth of this world, nothing more." The spectral hand suddenly clutched even harder, eliciting a fresh gasp of pain from Tokita. "You won't die. But you might wish you had. Perhaps, if you ever awaken again...this will only seem like a bad dream." Without warning, the ghostly limb _yanked_ Tokita forward, pulling him _into_ Ikari's torso, into someplace impossibly large and _impossibly deep and IMPOSSIBLE IMPOSSIBLE HOW WAS THIS **HAPPENING?!**_  
  
Shiro Tokita's scream of terror echoed into the depths of oblivion.  
  
xxxx  
  
No one outside of Tokita's cell heard what had transpired.  
  
Minutes later, when the clock struck 0700, morning roll call began in the detention house.  
  
The guards would open his cell to find that its lone occupant was gone, with no sign that he had ever been there save for some rumpled bedding.  
  
xxxx  
  
At the very instant Tokita met his fate: back at NERV Headquarters, Gendo Ikari - sitting in his office, quietly reading Dr. Akagi's preliminary findings regarding Kirishima and her weapons, as he _had_ been for the past hour - shivered unnoticeably. "...hmm." That had been a fairly uneventful visit, all things considered. _At least that loose end's been taken care of._  
  
And so the Commander of NERV continued on with his day.

xxxx

After a brief breakfast in NERV's own cafeterias, Shinji Ikari had been ordered to conduct a debrief with Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. Kensuke Aida, as he had after the fight with the Angel, had been the one asking questions. In a tiny conference room, both sat on the other side of a rectangular table from him, sitting side-by-side. As before, Dr. Akagi quietly jotted down notes as the conversation went, while Aida essentially 'ran the show.'  
  
Shinji had quietly answered as best as he could, recalling the moment he had accepted the mission from 'Ultramarine Melon, Inc.' From Ayanami's attempt to come along with Mister P on their rescue mission, to Kaji's Shadow appearing out of nowhere to convince her otherwise (the look in Dr. Akagi's eyes at that point had become rather concerned); from their trek to Tokyo-1 to the time spent following the winged dog known as Koromaru to the sea; from the overnight flight to Hachijō-kojima within the Metaverse to the assault on Shiro Tokita's facility; from his encounter with Mana Kirishima to how he managed to partially summon his Evangelion within the Metaverse ( _this_ had caused Dr. Akagi's eyes to bug out of her head); after that, his memories of what had happened were much hazier.  
  
He still spoke of what he _could_ recall; the anger, as he resolved to actually kill Kirishima; the sudden shock of being stopped by Gryphon and Tokoyo; the fugue he had operated under for the rest of the day.  
  
It was...fairly self-deprecating, in the grand scheme of things.  
  
Aida-san actually looked rattled. "So. Um...that's...kinda rough."  
  
"Yeah. It was," he replied, tiredly leaning against the table. "I wish I knew more about my power..."  
  
"Don't we all," droned Dr. Akagi. "Quite a few interesting threads you've given me to follow up on...but first thing's first, _you're_ getting your spiriology checked. After which, I'm going to arrange some tests to see if you'll be able to summon Shogoki at will within the Metaverse...hopefully without the homicidal rage."  
  
Shinji could see the fear in Kensuke Aida's eyes at the mention of the word.  
  


_The Beast smiled._

_" **There's no going back.** "_

_His Other remained stalwart._

_" **How deep does your resolve go?** "_

  
Shinji didn't begrudge him for it. _It's...it's only natural._ There would be other chances. Somehow, he felt Kensuke Aida would be more understanding than most. "Um...how is Kirishima-san doing?"  
  
Dr. Akagi intently stared at him, even though her facial expression lacked any concrete emotion. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I...well, I just wanted to know if she's okay."  
  
The blonde snorted. "Let me ask you one simple question: given everything _you've_ been through, would you call _yourself_ okay?"  
  
"...no," he admitted.  
  
"Then no, she's not okay. Quite frankly, I'm amazed she hasn't slit her throat by now."  
  
Kensuke gave Dr. Akagi a look that was so dry it belonged in a desert. "...come on Doc. _Really?_ You can't pretend to have at least a _little_ bedside manner?"  
  
"That's why I'm the doctor and you're the intern."  
  
xxxx  
  
Elsewhere within NERV - inside another secure conference room - Misato Katsuragi sat in a soft chair, quietly looking at Mana Kirishima. The girl was still in her bodysuit; all attempts at providing her with alternative clothing had been _ferociously_ resisted.  
  


("...not until I have them back..." she had whispered, sitting in a corner of the lab with a sullen, defeated expression. All attempts at questioning her had met similar responses.)

  
Quite frankly, Misato felt for the poor girl. But because operational security was still a thing, LABRYS and AIGIS had been whisked away by various teams within Dr. Akagi's apartment, because they weren't going to turn down the opportunity to study experimental armaments that had been developed by another company. Misato tried not to think of vultures picking at a corpse, and failed miserably. _I wonder...if there's a way to free the two girls in those things?_ Best not to get her hopes up. "...so...are you gonna answer my question?"  
  
"...what question," she muttered from the plain couch she sat upon, one of two within the conference room.  
  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
"..."  
  
 _Still a no._ She was _so_ glad that a custodian was on hand to handle the more difficult parts of this...transition. Because quite frankly, this part _sucked._ And damn her bleeding heart for letting the kid get her hooks in.  
  
Fortunately, it wasn't much longer before there was a polite knocking on the door. MAGI-automated security quickly unlocked it, allowing the newcomer entry. "Hello," she said, glancing at both of the room's occupants with fierce brownish-red eyes. The woman - clad in a dark, slim business suit with matching blouse and heels - walked over towards Misato, extending her right hand; the left held a slim briefcase made of black leather. "I've been appointed to look into Kirishima-san's case."  
  
"Good," said Misato rising up to shake the woman's hand and take her measure. The crow's feet around the custodian's eyes indicated that she was possibly in her forties. However, she made it work, mostly thanks to her hairstyle: asymmetrically-parted, her long hair - which seemed to shift in color from dull silver to ashen brown depending on how the light hit it - was bound into a classy chignon, giving her an immaculately professional appearance. _And here I am wearing a damn cloche hat to hide the hack job Tokita did on my hair._  
  


(Ritsuko, the moment upon seeing the back of her head yesterday, promptly left for her personal quarters within NERV HQ. In a matter of minutes, she returned with a dark blue cloche that looked _incredibly_ old. "You have no room to complain," the blonde had preemptively said. To be fair, that was a _solid_ point.)

  
"Major Misato Katsuragi, the designated liaison from the Anti-Terror Task Force to NERV Headquarters."  
  
" **Sae Niijima** , from the _Special Custodial Service_ of the Equal Employment, Child, and Families Bureau."  
  
"...wait, Niijima?" The name rang a bell. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Agent Makoto Niijima, would you?"  
  
"Who do you think brought this case to my attention?"  
  
 _...huh, small world,_ thought Misato. She'd have to send Makoto Niijima a thank-you of some sorts later. _I wonder if she drinks?_ "I'm appreciative, don't get me wrong, but this is a pretty twisted case. It shouldn't be done if it's only as a favor-"  
  
"I already have a family out of the Tokyo-3 area whose case I'm responsible for overseeing as is, especially when it comes to managing the affairs of their estate," sharply retorted Sae. "I don't take any cases merely as favors, regardless who they're for." The unspoken subtext was blatant: _don't question my professional integrity._  
  
"...I see. My apologies for assuming." After giving an abridged version of what she knew about Mana Kirishima and JET ALONE, Sae Niijima - a stony look on her face - promptly took a seat on the couch opposite Kirishima's, folding one leg over the other and resting her hands upon her knee. Looking at the young girl, Niijima calmly said, "Mana-san."  
  
  
The weaponized child wearily looked at her.  
  
"Are you aware of what the Special Custodial Service is?"  
  
"...no."  
  
"It's a specialized department created by the Ministry of Health, Labour, and Welfare within the past decade, focusing on individuals and families who have been affected by events of a cognitive or metaphysical nature. Given the circumstances revolving around children who awaken to Personas, those who have had parents disappear into the Metaverse without explanation, and those whose parents pass away because of their profession as A.T. Agents or a similar field...our security clearance is rather high for social workers."  
  
 _That's putting it mildly_ , mentally snarked Misato.  
  
"Your point?" muttered Mana.  
  
"My point being that I've seen quite a variety of bizarre and horrible things during my last several years in this position. Some children have come out better than others, some haven't. Given my understanding of what you've been through, I want to be brutally honest about your current circumstances. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Mana briefly glanced in Misato's direction before whispering, "...please."  
  
Unzipping her briefcase, Niijima pulled out a small portfolio with various papers, some with handwritten notes, others being printouts. Misato resisted the urge to whistle at how much the woman had managed to ascertain and research about Kirishima's circumstances in less than twenty-four hours. "Based on my preliminary research, your public records were thorough, but mostly falsified by Shiro Tokita using NHCI's resources. Their purpose was to give you legitimacy in the event that you needed to work within the civilian sphere once JET ALONE became public knowledge. Without knowing more information as to where Tokita found you and your fellow orphans, tracing your origins through Missing Persons reports filed within the last several years will be difficult."  
  
"...don't bother. Musashi-niisan and Keita-niisan...I can't even remember when we first found each other. I sure as hell don't remember who my parents were," she said, bitterly somber. "For the longest time...it's just been us. Then we found Big Sis and Little Sis...and then Tokita found _us_..."  
  
Sae coolly continued on. "Given the circumstances involving your powers, regardless of how unjustifiably they were forced upon you, there are too many provisions of the Child Soldier Laws that apply to you for the government to turn a blind eye. Placing you within the foster system won't be safe; notwithstanding the angle of public safety involved with placing a person with experimental powers into foster care, there's also the harsh reality that your powers will make you a prime target for unsavory individuals or organizations seeking to use you."  
  
 _Geez, you said you were going to be brutally honest, not a metaphorical hammer to the face,_ thought Misato with a wince.  
  
The girl chuckled bitterly before glancing down at the floor. "...so nothing's going to change..."  
  
"On the contrary. There are relatively few palatable options for you, given your situation." She briefly paused. "What is that you want most right now, Mana-san?"  
  
"...I...want to find my brothers..." She briefly looked at Misato, not quite glaring at her. "If I could summon LABRYS and AIGIS...then I would've broken out by now..."  
  
Misato sighed. _Thank God for NERV's metaphysical dampeners._ The last thing that they needed was for the girl to go on the warpath.  
  
"In order to have the capacity to do so with minimal drawbacks, you'll need a sponsor, so to speak. An organization to give you legal cover, and liability protection."  
  
Mana snorted cynically. "Let me guess: NERV? I would just be trading one leash for another..."  
  
"In other circumstances, I would have recommended signing up with an organization like the A.T. Task Force. However, you've been forcefully kept out of civilized and public life for important formative years; in my _professional_ opinion, throwing you into another situation wherein operations within the Metaverse are all you have to focus on is psychologically and socially unhealthy."  
  
"Because I'm sure you care _so much_ about my health," spat Mana.  
  
"...what was done to you and your fellow orphans was monstrous," stated Sae. "However, I'm being realistic and pragmatic about your options. There are numerous ways for you to find your missing brothers; not all of them are good for you." There was another pause, as Niijima gathered her thoughts. "There are contractual arrangements that can be made with NERV under certain clauses of their charter, which would give you not only legal backing and protection, but also a less stringent environment to recover in, as compared to the mission-based, quota-focused environment of a group like the A.T. Task Force."  
  
 _Boy, I can only imagine what stories your sister told you about crunch time,_ thought Misato with a hidden smile.  
  
"You would be given means of determining your social aptitude, and improving it. After all, there's more to life than being the weapon that Shiro Tokita wanted you to be."  
  
"...but it's what I _am_ ," said Mana, trying to snarl and failing. She glanced in Misato's direction before burying her head into her hands. "It's what I'm good for. It's _all_ I'm good for..."  
  
  
Sae Niijima said nothing for several seconds, brow furrowed in concentration. Finally, she glanced in Misato's direction - _what's that look in your eye, lady?_ \- before asking, "Mana-san. Do you trust Misato Katsuragi?"  
  
Misato blinked. _Wait, what?_  
  
"...as much as I can trust anyone..." she muttered.  
  
"Let me rephrase the question: if your life were in danger, do you believe that Katsuragi-san would take it upon herself to save you if she had the capacity?"  
  
 _Wait, what's going on?_  
  
Mana looked at Misato, intently and with purpose, with _thought_. "I...I...think so...don't know _why_ , but I think she would..."  
  
"If Katsuragi were to be made your legal guardian, would you agree to work with NERV in the capacity I described? The finer legal details would be presented to you later, and I'll go over them in detail."  
  
Misato finally spoke up. "Wait a second, _time out._ I think I've got a say in this!"  
  
"You most certainly do," coolly remarked Niijima. "However, you wouldn't be the first person who the Special Custodial Service has effectively commissioned to look after children whose powers were deemed too dangerous to place them with conventional guardians. We have that authority if it's deemed to be in the interest of public safety and the common welfare."  
  
"Gee, that's all fine and dandy for _you-_ "  
  
"You will, of course, receive a regular stipend from the government to help assist with living expenses-"  
  
"-you're missing the point! I'm not suitable for the job!"  
  
"Is it because you want nothing to do with Mana-san?"  
  
"That's not the reason and you _damn well_ know it!" impulsively retorted Misato. "But my work with the A.T. Task Force and NERV takes up most of time as is! Even if she stayed at my place, I'd barely be there-"  
  
"I'm certain that arrangements could be made," interrupted Niijima. "You wouldn't be the first."  
  
"...can I...think about it for a minute...?" whispered Mana.  
  
"We'll step outside." With that said, Sae Niijima slowly rose to exit the small conference room; Misato impulsively followed, her face curdling with irritation with each step.  
  
By the time they were out in the hall with the door closed behind them, Misato had worked herself into a spot of righteous fury. "What the _hell_ are you trying to pull?"  
  
The older woman calmly replied, "who else would you put in charge of that girl's welfare? Who else would be able to subdue her if she was put into the Metaverse?"  
  
"So that gives you the right to just pick me as her damn guardian?!"  
  
"I technically don't need a reason to do so. But you've given me several already."  
  
"...seriously?"  
  
"The way you shook my hand, and the way you impulsively tried to look after her with that line about me taking this case on as a favor," explained Niijima. "Plus, I saw the way that the girl kept looking at you. I'm not exactly sure about the full details of what you went through during your brief time in Shiro Tokita's 'care'...but Mana Kirishima _respects_ you. As far as I'm concerned, that's half the battle won already."  
  
Misato wisely decided not to say that it was probably a result of kicking the crap out of Kirishima for several hours the other day, and _wow_ that kind of put how messed up Mana was in another light. "...I've never had to look out for a kid before. Not for real, anyway."  
  
"When it comes to looking out for children, we rarely get the chance to do a test run before we have to do it for real," said Niijima with a sober expression. "It's sink or swim."  
  
"Gee, twist my arm why don't you?"  
  
The woman smirked, in a partly triumphant fashion. "I knew from your personnel file that you were a stubborn sort to begin with. If I was going to get you to agree to this, I needed to stack the deck."  
  
"...did you _plan_ this?"  
  
"Just from what I had managed to glean about Kirishima's situation before coming here, you were on the top of my list of potential caretaker candidates. The events over the past several minutes merely confirmed it. Besides, it's not like I would be throwing you into the proverbial deep end; part of my job as a custodian is to provide advice, both legal and otherwise."  
  
"...you're kind of scary, you know that?"  
  
Sae chuckled. "When it comes to the welfare of the kids I'm responsible for, I _never_ lose." It was at that moment when Mana Kirishima opened the door, slowly stepping out into the hallway. Despite her militaristic appearance, her messy hair and haggard expression made her look so very small. "Have you come to a decision?"  
  
"...if..." Mana stared directly at Misato, looking nervous, guarded, and _desperate_ all at the same time. "...if I wanted to find my brothers...would you stop me?"  
  
Misato deflated. _Damn my bleeding heart._ "Kid...I'd give you a helping hand."  
  
"...fine..." The young girl looked back towards Sae Niijima. "Then...I'll go along with your recommendation..."  
  
Sae nodded. "Thank you Mana-san. Now-"  
  
"Wait, before we go any further in this new _venture_ ," interjected Misato, drawing looks from both of them. "Mana-chan, would you like to go get a shower, and a change of clothes? And _maybe_ some breakfast? It'll make this whole process a lot more pleasant."  
  
Unlike her combativeness that had persisted since yesterday, Mana finally seemed to relent, as though cognizant of the fact that things truly were going to change. Whether for good or ill was still to be determined. "...okay..."  
  
xxxx

  
It was late in the evening by the time Shinji Ikari was permitted to leave NERV HQ. Dr. Akagi had basically given him a detailed 'to-do' list for the immediate future:  
  
\- On Sunday, he was to report to NERV for a detailed test of his ability to manifest Evangelion within the Metaverse.  
  
\- His mission quota for the month of July was set at fifteen, to be handled at his discretion.  
  


("Oh, and by the way, your last mission was officially logged as a success," dryly remarked Dr. Akagi. "Still trying to find out how that was done from a shell company, but congrats on meeting your quota for June.")

  
\- The next new moon was going to occur on July 16 (merely two weeks away!) so he was expected to report to NERV the day prior in order to prepare.  
  
Aida-san had then 'helpfully' added another one.  
  
\- School finals were occurring from the July the 21st to the 25th.  
  
So yeah. There was a lot to handle.  
  
Questions about Mana Kirishima's current status had been quickly deflected with non-answers, so he had resigned himself to waiting for updates on that one...especially given what they had learned about Shiro Tokita.  
  


("Oh, and by the way: this is still confidential, but given your involvement, you should know that Shiro Tokita was marked as missing from his cell this morning." Dr. Akagi paused to let him digest that. "So, be on the lookout in case he turns out to be the vengeful type.")

  
Overall, it was reasonable to say that he was in a pensive mood. Kensuke Aida appeared to be so as well, judging by how they quietly walked along the streets of Tokyo-3. There was a sense of muted frenzy as people walked about, living out their lives in isolation and in cohesion to various degrees. _I wonder what they would all think of me if I summoned Evangelion right now?_ Because he could; he had no desire to do so...but he _could._ It was humbling, to realize the extent of the power at his fingertips...and to have some understanding of what it could do.  
  
It was for that reason that Shinji picked a corner of a nearby building to lean against, stopping their trek. Kensuke followed his lead, leaning against the other side of the corner. They stood in silence amidst the afternoon noise of Tokyo-3.  
  
"...so...you've got a lot on your mind?" asked Kensuke. In response to his nod, he nervously chuckled. "Yeah, guess that's kind of obvious..."  
  
"...Aida-san...are...are you afraid of me?" There was no answer. "...I...I understand if you are..."  
  
"...gee, way to ask a question," anxiously laughed the bespectacled boy. "Well...I don't wanna say 'yes', but I kinda do...but also _not_...I'm probably confusing you."  
  
"...a little?"  
  
Kensuke sighed. "Well...I've seen you fight in the Metaverse. You've gotten serious, but not _scary_ , so it's a little hard to imagine, you know? I mean, you're a pretty timid guy normally, so hearing you describe how you wanted to kill Kirishima was...weird. I'd say 'out of character', but it's not like I know you enough to even say that, right?"  
  
"...I guess."  
  
"But...my mom raised me with a lot of stories about the stuff she dealt with in her job as an Agent. Sanitized, of course, but...I think I could read between the lines, in retrospect. Sometimes, when there was no other choice, Mom her comrades had to put down the Shadows of criminals if they were too dangerous, or unable to be restrained...she would talk about a kind of trance she had to put herself in, in order to get the job done. Because, you know, destroying a Shadow renders someone brain-dead in reality...so it's kind of the same thing as killing them, practically speaking..." Kensuke sighed. "I think...that was part of how my mom coped with her job...by telling me stories, censored as they were." The boy sighed even louder. "It...kinda makes sense, you know? I've talked about following in my mom's footsteps, like, _all the time_...but if I had talked about my project, and what I wanted to do with it...people like my dad or Toji would've talked me out of it. Because it was a dumb idea."  
  
Shinji blinked before realizing Kensuke was referring to the infamous 'TV portal' that had been how the two had first entered the Metaverse to begin with; the day on which he had awoken to his Persona, Hamlet. "...but some good came of it, right?"  
  
"Oh, _heck_ yes! Still doesn't mean the idea wasn't dumb," cracked Kensuke, a smile in his voice. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that talking about things allows you to gain perspective...I think my mom knew that. By letting it out to me and whoever else, I think she was able to get herself in order; remind herself of why she fought, keep herself from getting too deep into it...least, that's what I'd like to think. So...it only makes sense to extend the same courtesy to you. If talking about this stuff keeps you cool, then I don't mind, regardless of how scary you sound."  
  
"Even if there's a chance it could affect you?"  
  
"Well, do you _want_ to kill me?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then we don't have a problem! No need to overcomplicate it."  
  
"...thanks, Aida-san," said Shinji, feeling like he understood the boy just a little bit better.  
  
"No problem, Ikari!"  
  
At that moment, Shinji decided to test his resolve from that morning. "What do you do to relax?"  
  
"What, me?"  
  
"Well...it's been kind of crazy for me recently, and...I don't really want to study right now..." His self-imposed schedule was probably screaming at him now, but he had pretty much violated it already by being in the Metaverse from Monday until Wednesday.  
  
Kensuke grinned. "Well, there's this fun paintball arena that has some _really_ cool tactical gear, and there's a few arcades with some _sweet_ A.T. Agent and Persona games-"  
  
"Er...anything _not_ combat-related...?"  
  
Kensuke paused. "Oh. Well...hmm." He scratched at his chin. "Ooh! _I got it!_ "  
  
xxxx  
  
/Flick-Plex, Downtown Tokyo-3/  
  
  
Kensuke Aida's idea had been to watch a movie for some action mecha series called **_Kami Funsai Lurren Galann_**.  
  
" **All my life, every problem I've seen has been a nail for me to trip over, or stub my toe against,** " yelled the hot-blooded protagonist, wearing sunglasses in the shape of a literal triangle. " **But with every job and every obstacle, I've managed to smash through! So don't underestimate _our TENACITY!_** " he yelled, as both he and his colorful mecha wielded ball-peen hammers of proportionate size. " **Just who the devil do you think I am, anyway; a mere contractor-for-hire?! Doesn't matter if it's a deadbeat jerk or a god; I'll CRUSH you!** " The visuals reached a frenetic pace as the mecha began spinning its hammer about. " **ULTRA... _HAMMER... SMAAAAAAAASH!!!_**"  
  
Shinji actually had to squint as the mecha's kaiju-sized opponent had a hole blasted through him by the hammer. You know, because of the explosions.  
  
xxxx  
  
After it was over, Kensuke was practically vibrating. "So, what'd ya think?!"  
  
"Well...it was very action-packed...and some of the lines were kind of cool..." Enough that he honestly felt rather invigorated by the experience. "But...it was also...pretty silly, in a lot of places?"  
  
Aida's deadpan stare _screamed_ disappointment. "...meh, Toji would have been more into it."  
  
"Sorry-"  
  
"Eh, don't apologize for taste. We'll just have to watch something _you_ like next time! We talking slice of life, magical girl...ecchi?" He frowned. "...don't tell me shoujo or josei."  
  
Shinji blinked. "Um...I don't think I have a particular favorite?"  
  
"Oh come on, throw me a freakin' bone here!"  
  
  
As Shinji Ikari and Kensuke Aida finally made their way back to the Hakone Academy grounds, night had already fallen. The pale light of the rising full moon - still low in the sky towards the southeast - had already gathered a few students onto the common grounds to watch it. "So Ikari, you gonna watch the moon?"  
  
"Not really," he answered, looking forward to his bed...after getting a _little_ bit of studying in. "I've heard a lot of stories about it..."  
  


(His sensei sighed, sipping a cup of coffee as the full moon loomed high in the winter sky. "Sleep well," the man called out as he trudged off to bed. For some reason, his dreams on this night seemed to be unusually peaceful.)

  
"...why do you think the moon plays such a big role? With Angel Syndrome, I mean?"  
  
"The theories for _that_ are legion," remarked the bespectacled boy. "I mean, Ghosts tend to be more docile on this night of the month, and Acolyte activity is also lesser than anywhere else...but as for why? I haven't the slightest clue." He grinned cheekily. "Maybe Nebukawa-sensei's idea is true, and it's because of a war between Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi?"  
  
"...but why would that be? He says Tsukuyomi is awful...but wouldn't it mean Tsukuyomi's helpful if things are more peaceful during the night of a full moon?"  
  
"I think he rationalizes that Amaterasu's influence is greatest over Tsukuyomi during a full moon. During the new moon, you can't even see it. Kind of like a thief in the night...well, day, I guess. Personally, _I_ think his ideas probably have more to do with the fact that whenever there's a solar eclipse, things go nuts." In response to Shinji's confused blinking, Kensuke merely shrugged. "Hey, don't look at me. But hey, since you've kind of confirmed the Angels actually _exist_...maybe there's one on the moon?" His grin widened. "Maybe we'll have ourselves a quest to go into _space_ , and fight literal extraterrestrials!"  
  
"...but wouldn't we have seen an Angel on the moon by now?"  
  
"Look, can I just theorize in peace?"  
  
The relatively lighthearted back-and-forth continued until they returned to their dorm; Kaworu Nagisa was already asleep, while Toji Suzuhara was studying at his desk. The latter's presence seemed to surprise Kensuke, as he asked, "you're back already?"  
  
"My custodian had to cancel our scheduled appointment. Said something else came up."  
  
"Wow, what a lame move."  
  
Toji shrugged. "Eh. She couldn't go into detail, but from what little she _did_ tell me, the case is pretty damn sad. We're talking an orphan that lost _all_ of her siblings at the same time."  
  
"...wow, that's awful," muttered a suddenly contrite Kensuke.  
  
Shinji frowned as he quietly began placing his books and borrowed notepad onto his desk. _Why does that sound familiar_ , he wondered in the back of his head.  
  


_The Other sighed._

_The Beast giggled._

  
"Just gives me a bit more time to get through my damn homework," griped the jock. "Those meetings are kind of a pain anyway..." Glancing over his shoulder, the boy's eyes narrowed upon Shinji. "...so. You're back."  
  
"...yes?"  
  
"...none of your craziness is gonna affect us, right?"  
  
 _Not if I have anything to say about it._ He settled for shaking his head in reply.  
  
"...good," grumbled the suspicious boy. The surly expression of his Shadow briefly seemed to impose itself over Toji's face in his mind, dissipating as the athlete turned back to his homework.  
  
Deciding to be discreet, Shinji pulled out his phone.  
  
 **S. Ikari: Aida-san.**  
  
The bespectacled boy blinked, grabbing his own device as he sat down at his own desk.  
  
 **K. Aida: wut is it  
S. Ikari: have you told Suzuhara about how we met his Shadow?**  
  
The responses came in a proverbial flurry.  
  
 **K. Aida: HELL NO  
K. Aida: O____O  
K. Aida: sry, impulsive  
K. Aida: but unless we have a legal reason to do so, we could ackshually get in big treble  
K. Aida: telling some1 tat you've met their Shadow is a no-no  
K. Aida: so keep it quiet :-X  
S. Ikari: okay**  
  
Well, that was sufficiently awkward. Shinji briefly looked over at Suzuhara's back, wondering if they ever _would_ be able to bring it up...  
  


(" _You can stop trying to get close to me...also, tell the other me to man up. Now beat it._ ")

  
...because it kind of felt unfair to know a hidden side of Suzuhara without his knowledge (much less consent).  
  
Fortunately, the light of the full moon was pleasant enough that it helped soothe his thoughts, allowing him to work for a little while longer.  
  
xxxx  
  
Meanwhile, standing atop NERV HQ, Rei Ayanami watched the rising full moon, closing her eyes and breathing softly.  
  
Even as she slept standing up, the respite offered by the full moon's glow was worth the time.  
  
xxxx  
  
Several hours later, loitering within the tallest tower of Frankenstein Castle (now naught more than a physical front for NERV's Third Branch), Asuka Langley-Sohryu watched the full moon as it hung low over the nighttime horizon.  
  
For some reason, she always felt that the sky on these nights were missing something.  
  
She could never articulate what it was, alas.  
  
xxxx  
  
(That night, the Evangelion-users all dreamed of a happy family, blossoming and resilient: a lone flower amidst a cruel world.)  
  
xxxx  
  
 **END OF 7/2/2015**  
  
xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter serves as a nice little stopgap of sorts to set up the next plot threads over the upcoming month. But CLEARLY the most important thing was SAE NIIJIMA, WALKING IN LIKE A BOSS.
> 
> Here's Shinji's Social Links and Social Stats as of the end of 7/2:
> 
> FOOL (Igor): Rank 2  
> MAGICIAN (Kensuke Aida): Rank 3  
> PRIESTESS (Rei Ayanami): Rank 2  
> EMPRESS (Hikari Horaki): Rank 1  
> EMPEROR (Pen-Pen/Mister P): Rank 1  
> HIEROPHANT (Kōzō Fuyutsuki): Rank 2  
> LOVERS (???): Not Yet Unlocked  
> CHARIOT (???): Not Yet Unlocked  
> STRENGTH (???): Not Yet Unlocked  
> JUSTICE (MAGI): Rank 2  
> FORTUNE (Goro Akechi): Rank 2  
> HERMIT (Mayumi Yamagishi): Rank 1  
> HANGED-MAN (???): Not Yet Unlocked  
> DEATH (???): Not Yet Unlocked  
> TEMPERANCE (???): Not Yet Unlocked  
> DEVIL (Gendo Ikari): Rank 3  
> TOWER (Keel Lorenz): Rank 2  
> STAR (Sokila): Rank 1  
> MOON (Ritsuko Akagi): Rank 2  
> SUN (Misato Katsuragi): Rank 2  
> JUDGEMENT (???): Not Yet Unlocked
> 
> \- Determination: Stubborn (2/5)  
> \- Knowledge: Studied (2/5)  
> \- Empathy: Benevolent (2/5)  
> \- Charisma: Boring (1/5)  
> \- Vigor: Lively (2/5)


	31. Friday - July 3, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji has an important conversation with Mayumi. And with Mana. And with Igor.
> 
> (Also, we have the most powerful Featherman team in the history of ever.)

_Sokila was not alone, this time._

_"So...you desire to see your Guest in the real world?"_

_A young woman with thick silver hair in a straight bob cut style was speaking to her._

_"Well, at this particular moment in time, your key is in an unusual form...a cassette...tape? Duct tape? Ducklings? Something like that..."_

_Out of her tiny blue hat, she withdrew a metal key, also bearing a velvety blue color._

_"...but I'm not using mine right now, so feel free to borrow it~"_

_Sokila held it solemnly._

_"...will it work...?"_

_The woman giggled._

_"If your Guest has the power...then I don't see why not...unless he doesn't like you."_

_Sokila gasped with outrage and a little bit of uncertain disbelief._

_"Nuh- **uh!** He loves me! I'm sure of it!"_

_The woman smiled, before turning around. Was she looking at him?_

_"Then he'd best not keep you waiting."_

_The faint haze of blue began to brighten-_

  
xxxx  
  
/Friday: July 3, 2015/  
  
/Courtyards, Hakone Academy/  
  
  
Shinji Ikari yawned, feeling a little out of sorts from the lingering feeling of **_DOOM_** that had been hanging over him since awakening that morning. _I wonder what that's all about..._  
  
As he slowly walked along, he couldn't help but notice a general distance between himself and the other students in his grade; given that this was his first appearance during school hours since the end of Monday's classes, he could only imagine what the rumors were. _I wonder...should I be worrying about it?_ He couldn't control rumors. He...he just, _couldn't. If I can't control it...if it's something I can't change...then do I really need to care about it?_  
  
Peer pressure screamed _yes, you fool! The 'Shinji' that exists in their minds must look like a freak! A social reject! No one will like you!_  
  
A memory of him standing over a defeated Mana Kirishima seemed all too _real_ compared to such frantic hypotheticals.  
  
But he really, _really_ wanted to pay attention to the peer pressure...  
  


_His Other arched an eyebrow._

_" **Compared to the hatred you've sworn to endure...what does it matter?** "_

_The Beast laughed and jeered._

  
...but he would try to ignore it. Or, at the very least, see if there was a way he could make an improvement _because_ of it.  
  
"Ikari-san?"  
  
Shinji blinked at the familiar voice; he glanced to his left, seeing Mayumi Yamagishi walking up towards him. "Yamagishi-san...good morning."  
  
"Ah. Yes." The girl readjusted her glasses before adding, "um...have you been okay?"  
  
"...I'm managing," he honestly said.  
  
"Oh. Well, you don't have to divulge if you don't want to...I'm sure you're not supposed to disclose stuff to civilians anyway..."  
  
Maybe this was where he would put his resolve to the test? "Maybe...maybe I'll tell you after school, at the Literature Club?"  
  
Judging by her befuddled look, she hadn't expected such an answer. "...are you allowed to?"  
  
"To an extent." _Maybe I should double-check with Aida-san about what I'm allowed to tell people what I do..._  
  
"Oh. Um...sure. I mean, yes. I...I look forward to it," she finished with an uncertain smile.  
  
And so they continued onward to face the day.

xxxx

  
As it turned out, there _were_ limits on what Shinji Ikari could tell civilians.  
  


(During lunch, his question had prompted Kensuke Aida to pale. "Wait. Why do you want to talk to them?" Smelling blood in the water, he cheekily asked, "got your sights on _giiiiiiiirl~?_ " A light thwap on the back of Kensuke's head from the Class Representative stopped his teasing in its tracks.)

  
As it _also_ turned out, answering 'yes' had been a mistake.  
  


(" _Hah!_ I knew it! Trying to make bank off of your rep, eh?" Ignoring Toji's pointed comment of ' _What_ rep?', Kensuke promptly proceeded to lay out _all_ the ways he could get close to the line without going over it and potentially getting on the hook for fines and/or prison time. Trying to tell the boy that it wasn't about romance or anything like that failed to dissuade him.)

  
In like manner, letting slip the fact that he had in fact exchanged contact information with said girl had also been a mistake.  
  


("...not even a month since you got here. You move fast," said Toji, begrudgingly impressed. This time, _he_ got thwacked by the Class Rep...even though the latter quietly looked at him with an odd, almost suspicious look in her eyes.)

  
Protests about his innocence had been ignored. _Why is it so hard to believe I can just be friends with a girl?_  
  


_His Other chuckled._

_" **There's a part of you that knows.** "_

_The Beast hushed him._

_" **I look forward to when you become aware.** "_

  
Still, he found himself entering the Literature Club that afternoon with a sense of purpose.  
  
It was slightly put off course by the sight of the club members actually writing papers. "...did...did I miss something...?"  
  
"Oh." Mayumi Yamagishi looked up from the desk she was occupying, long hair forming messy curtains on the lacquered wood. "Um...it's pretty much the only thing that Aoba-sensei requires from the Literature Club: a paper right before finals that summarizes what we've read, what we've learned...stuff like that."  
  
_...ah._ "Do...do I have to-?"  
  
"Oh! Um...no. Given your recent arrival, I think I can get Aoba-sensei to waive your paper...plus, well, there's all the stuff you do...out of school."  
  
And there was what he wanted to talk about. (But not before he stopped his mental freakout, because _thank the gods_ he didn't want to think about more school work on top of everything else!) "About that...do you mind if we talk about something?"  
  
"...about what?" slowly replied the club president.  
  
"It's about...my extracurricular stuff."  
  
"...oh. That. Um...you honestly don't have to."  
  
"What if I _want_ to?" he asked. If Yamagishi-san truly didn't want to know any more, then he would back off.  
  
The girl's cheeks lightly flushed. "...are you sure?"  
  
He nodded wordlessly. _I have to know._ Would he be able to tell other people about who he was? Would he be able to handle rejection, if that's what it came to?  
  
xxxx  
  


_Another time._

_A place that wasn't anywhere, yet it was also everywhere._

_"You betrayed me! You-!"_

  
xxxx  
  
Yamagishi quietly nodded, standing up and announcing to the other club members to continue with their papers; she motioned for him to follow her, which he did.  
  
They eventually ended up on the rooftop, glowing a pleasant orange under the light of a setting sun.  
  
"...I...I really _don't_ want to impose," said Mayumi. "I just...I guess I worry? I hear all sorts of rumors, and some of them are kind of...outlandish."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
  
"I'd...rather not say. It's the truth that matters...right?" The bespectacled girl turned around, leaning against the safety fence. "Rumors are always changing...rumors are a fact of life, in schools...so I try not to let what they say bother me. But that's beside the point...isn't it?" Yamagishi looked quizzically at him. "...why do you _really_ want to tell me?"  
  
"...why?"  
  
"Yes," she said, sounding strangely serious for someone who had been so timidly polite. "Is it about...trying to impress me? Or something along those lines?"  
  
Shinji blinked from the odd swerve. "...no. Not at all."  
  
"Are...are you sure? Giving a girl your number...it gives people ideas," she muttered. "And now you want to tell me about your secret job? It comes off as a very uninspired trope..."  
  
Shinji blushed with embarrassment. "I...I wasn't thinking about that at the time. I'm sorry!"  
  
Mayumi didn't look like she believed him. Not quite, at any rate. "...it just seems odd, is all. You don't act like the few high-schoolers who are known to be members of the A.T. Task Force...they like to brag without saying anything that can get them in trouble. They think it makes them look cool...as though anything about fighting in another world is something to make light of..." She sighed, fiddling with the tips of her hair. "Sorry. I'm not making any sense, am I?"  
  
Shinji shook his head. "I'm...kind of confused, actually."  
  
The girl muttered something to herself that he couldn't quite make out. "...I don't know. I guess...I wanted to hear about it from someone who...wouldn't _embellish_ anything. Who wouldn't talk about it without trying to puff themselves up. Because it's so _strange_ , you know? You can read all sorts of books about it...you can imagine it...but hearing someone talk honestly about it...it just _feels_ different. And to have someone like that within the Literature Club? It felt a little like fate...or destiny." She loosed a nervous life. "Well, I'd _like_ to think that, but that's...a little cheesy..."  
  
_...well, I certainly don't want to embellish._ That would defeat the whole point of why he was doing this. "I...can't go into any specific details. But I can talk broadly as best as I can."  
  
"...why _do_ you want to tell me? It can't be just because I asked," she softly insisted.  
  
Shinji felt his right hand subconsciously clench. "Because...because I want to be a better person." He looked down at his hand, and imagined a shovel within its grip. "And there's a part of me within that world...that I don't like about myself..."  
  
Whatever she had expected, it apparently wasn't that.  
  
And so he began to speak in broad strokes about what he did within the Metaverse, working alongside A.T. Agents or by himself: fighting and negotiating with Archetypes, being diplomatic with Shadows, seeing strange landscapes and odd mental manifestations. The way he presented it was almost like a story, bereft of concrete reality...but with just enough presence to signify the underlying truth of it all. He spoke about the fact that not everything went well, about how there were times he _failed_.  
  
"...when you speak of losses, you do so in a way that makes you seem credible..." murmured Mayumi, a hand around her chin. "...I'm not sure though...nothing seems _too_ odd...or dangerous...or scary..."  
  
Shinji sighed. "I'm...getting there."  
  
"...if it were made into a book, what would the message be?" The girl sat down, crossing her arms over her knees. Even though Shinji - standing, leaning against the safety fence - now loomed over her, she kept her gaze fixed upon the lengthening shadows, cast by a sun falling ever closer towards the horizon. "What would it have to say? What would people come to understand about it? Would its meaning be important?" Adjusting her glasses, the girl looked up at him with a sober expression. "You're...not at all what I expected, Ikari-san."  
  
"...is that a bad thing?"  
  
"...I'm honestly not sure." She paused for a moment. "What reason made you pick me instead of any of your roommates? Or someone who's in your class?"  
  
"...um..."  
  
"...well?"  
  
"...you...kind of asked? And, well...you have nothing to _do_ with any of it." It wasn't that long ago that he had been just like her, in that respect. Now, he was starting to forget what life was like _without_ being able to manifest an Evangelion, or a Persona, or the ability to enter the world born of cognition. "You're...normal, I guess?"  
  
That answer elicited a pained smile from the girl. "That's...rather flattering for you to say." She didn't add anything to that.  
  
At that moment, Shinji's phone vibrated several times in quick succession. Looking at Mayumi, the girl said, "it might be something important."  
  
And so he took out his phone and opened up the text app.  
  
**M. Katsuragi: ok  
M. Katsuragi: so  
M. Katsuragi: it turns out  
M. Katsuragi: that things with kirishima got complicated  
M. Katsuragi: just my luck X-|  
M. Katsuragi: gonna need some backup  
M. Katsuragi: of the emotional variety  
M. Katsuragi: maybe the physical one too  
M. Katsuragi: i'll be picking you up in about twenty minutes  
M. Katsuragi: at the front of the Academy's courtyards  
M. Katsuragi: don't be late  
M. Katsuragi: like, seriously**  
  
"...um...I think I'm being called?"  
  
Mayumi calmly nodded. "...then you'd best get to it, right?"  
  
"...I guess we'll finish this later."  
  
"It's fine. You don't have to," said Mayumi, an awkward smile on her face. "So long as you enjoy the Literature Club...then it's doing its part."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Ikari-san...it's okay. I just wanted to sate my curiosity...so thank you for indulging me." She bowed slightly, rising to her feet; brushing at the back of her skirt, the club president began walking away."  
  
Shinji didn't know what to say as the club president departed, leaving only an uncertain tension in the air, one that would not be able to be resolved. _Yamagishi-san...what's on your mind?_ The girl apparently had some rather complicated thoughts and opinions about what he did (or at least, his telling of what he did), but that frankly wasn't any of his business. _At least this day can't get any more awkward,_ he quietly thought to himself.  
  
xxxx  
  
/Twenty Minutes Later/  
  
As it turned out, things _could_ get more awkward.  
  
All it involved was sitting in the back seat of Misato Katsuragi's Alpine Renault, with Mana Kirishima sitting next to the opposite window. The look in her eyes was one of utter suspicion, slight disbelief, and a little bit of fear.  
  
Shinji wanted to loose a frustrated scream, but wisely decided against it.

There was _no_ talking on the way to Misato Katsuragi's apartment; not from Shinji, not from Mana, not even from the woman herself. The sheer amount of Awkward filled the car like city smog.  
  
Glancing at the girl, he noticed that she was now wearing a similar uniform as the vast majority of NERV's employees: a beige, high-collar dress uniform with orange trimming along the shoulders, a thin belt around the waist, and a slim skirt with white leggings; it was far more professional and clean outfit than the bodysuit she had previously been wearing. It was like looking at two entirely different people. However, her melancholy expression was enough to dissuade him from trying to talk to her.  
  
Eventually, they arrived at an apartment complex near the northern edge of the city, at the foothills of Mount Ashigara; the woman quietly motioned for them to follow, leading them up to the eleventh floor, just one shy of the top floor.  
  
Walking into the apartment, Shinji noted the stacks of automobile, motorcycle, and firearm magazines by the sofa; the elaborate beer can stacks which evoked the image of a radio tower on a kitchen sideboard; the bookshelf by the TV set with various knick-knacks, souvenirs, and photos on the top shelf. The entire place seemed...unchanged, from when he had last been here nearly a month ago. The only difference was that, on the green couch, a penguin was...tossing a ball up and down...while watching a financial advice show by some guy called Tanaka?  
  
"...what...is that?" murmured Kirishima.  
  
"Oh, that's my pet penguin. His name's Pen-Pen."  
  
"...you have a pet penguin?" asked Shinji.  
  
"...wait, did you _not_ meet him the last time you were?" remarked Misato, blinking with confusion. A distant expression came to her face. "...oh yeah, he slept in late that day...the lazy bum."  
  


(" _This'll be our little secret._ ")

  
Shinji frowned, feeling an odd tickling in the back of his head. Was there...something he was supposed to remember? Or had dreamed about...?  
  
"So. I'm going to go take a shower. Pen-Pen, go ahead and order delivery! Shinji-kun, Mana-chan...you two make nice."  
  
Mana looked shocked while Shinji loosed a bewildered "eh?!", but not quick enough before the woman had already shut the door to the washroom behind her.  
  
xxxx  
  
_Don't let me down, Shinji-kun,_ remarked Misato with a hidden frown as she began to disrobe. _Let's hope you two can patch things up._ With Mana being unable to summon her weapons, she was trusting Shinji to not summon his Evangelion.  
  


(She didn't dare speak up during the car ride, because she needed to make sure how things stood between Shinji-kun and Mana-chan. The expressions she saw in her rearview mirror said plenty.)

  
Deep down...  
  


( "...then trust _me_. Even though we haven't known each other that long...trust me when I think that Mister P means well. But it's not worth you and Ayanami-san fighting..." She was rather floored - and just a little bit touched - at how deeply Shinji bowed. Why was he going so far? "...please?" Damn it, he had no right to make her feel so crappy.)

  
...she believed that it wouldn't come to that.  
  
xxxx  
  
Shinji Ikari sat on one side of the table.  
  
Mana Kirishima sat on the other.  
  
Right now, Shinji was incredibly grateful for the fact that Pen-Pen was apparently ordering dinner over the phone, if only because it provided a decent distraction. "Wark...wark...wark? _WARK!_ " A few moments of silence, before the penguin kept nodding. "Wark. Wark. Wa-wark..."  
  
"...I feel like I should be freaking out about this," murmured Shinji, glancing over at Kirishima. "Does...it not seem weird to you?"  
  
"...for the most part, I've been in the Metaverse for the past several years," she admitted. "I don't really know if Pen-Pen is supposed to be weird or not."  
  
"Oh. That...makes sense." The awkwardness refused to go away.  
  
  
Mana stared at him with green eyes, looking...tired. _Incredibly_ tired. "...compared to that...all of _this_ is odd. To me."  
  
"...I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" she muttered.  
  
"For...what happened to you." His debrief with Dr. Ritsuko Akagi and Kensuke Aida had unveiled a lot of details that he hadn't been aware of. "For...trying to kill you."  
  
She loosed an unladylike snort. "Don't know why you're apologizing for Tokita; you had nothing to do with him kidnapping me and my brothers and sisters. As for the other bit...it was normal. Expected. In a fight to the death...one side lives, and the other one dies. I just..." Her shoulders briefly shuddered. "...never expected to be the one on the verge of death. _I_ was the one who was supposed to be better...it was what I was _made_ for...until I ran into you." Sighing, Kirishima rested her arms on the table, laying her head on them. "...wish I had LABRYS and AIGIS here..."  
  
Shinji tried _very_ hard not to slide back from the table.  
  
Mana huffed. "Relax...if I couldn't beat you in the Metaverse when you couldn't even summon your whole Evangelion, what chance would I stand in the real world?" Her green eyes sharpened, frustration trickling in like ants on a crippled bird. "...I almost wish you'd look at me like you did in the Metaverse." He must have looked utterly befuddled, because she added, "when you were threatening to kill me...that feeling of facing death...was _terrifying_...but...I preferred it to the look you're giving me now."  
  
"...what look?"  
  
"That look of _pity_."  
  
"...is that a bad thing?"  
  
"I don't want your _pity!_ " she growled, finally showing some of her characteristic fire from their battle. "Pity won't change anything. Pity...is for the _weak_..."  
  
"...but..." Shinji glanced over at the door to the washroom, where the dulled sounds of a shower could be heard. "...isn't that why Misato-san decided to take care of you? Because she pitied you?"  
  
  
That caused the girl to deflate. "I don't get her...I helped _kidnap_ her, she spent hours teaching me how to fight...and now she wants to be my _guardian._ "  
  
"...but isn't that a good thing?"  
  
"But what **_benefit_** does she get out of it?! Is it just so NERV can use me as a weapon instead of Tokita? I don't know why they _wouldn't!_ Of COURSE they will...they _will_...I don't care what Niijima-san said...but...but what she said made _sense_..." With a frustrated yell, she slammed a hand onto the table, creating a crack in the surface. "...I don't know what to believe...Tokita sucked, but I knew my _place_..."  
  
Shinji couldn't help but stare quietly as the girl grumbled and muttered into the table, going back and forth with herself. _What...what can I do?_ What could he even do to help? From the sound of it, she didn't even _want_ his help...  
  


_His Other shook his head._

_" **Will that stop you?** "_

_The Beast snorted._

_" **Without the power to walk alone...solitude will devour anyone, without exception.** "_

_The Other continued._

_" **Remember the strength of your bonds.** "_

  
...but Misato-san had asked for his help. She had stopped him from...doing something horrible. He owed her that much, at _least_. "...is...there _anything_ I can do to help? You want to find your brothers, right?" Her pained screams for Musashi and Keita, in retrospect, rang clearly in his mind. "I...I can help with that, can't I?"  
  
Kirishima's stare _burned_ with skepticism.  
  
A poke at his leg prompted Shinji to look down; Pen-Pen was looking expectantly at him, arms held up. "You...want me to pick you up?"  
  
"Wark."  
  
Blinking, Shinji did so obediently; to his surprise, Pen-Pen quickly clambered onto the table and waddled over towards Mana. The girl looked at the penguin with slight confusion and irritated suspicion; the landborne avian glanced down at the crack that she had caused before looking back at her. "Wark." He then promptly slapped her face with the flappy backside of his flipper.  
  
Shinji boggled.  
  
Mana blinked.  
  
"Wark." Pen-Pen huffed, hopping off the table and waddling back towards the couch.  
  
"...um..." Shinji looked back towards Mana. "...you okay?"  
  
"It barely even hurt," muttered Mana, a wry grin slowly forming on her face. "But...it isn't my table...not mine to break..." She looked back at him, her eyes hardening into something more resolute. "Katsuragi may be genuine...I don't know yet. She didn't _have_ to do this...but she did. You could've _killed_ me...but you didn't. Honestly...you two don't make sense to me...but you still freed me from Tokita. So...I'll give you the benefit of the doubt for now. No matter what...I'll endure...I'll _endure_..."  
  
As Mana made that resolution to herself, Shinji couldn't help but wonder what would come of this...  
  
xxxx  
  


  
And all the while, on a subconscious level, in words he had no way of knowing...a familiar voice spoke, within the depths of his being:

_I am **thou** , thou art I...  
Thou hast acquired a **new** bond._

_It shall **lead** thou to the truth  
that **parts** the seas of depravity._

_Take hold of the **Strength** Arcana,  
and let it **guide** you  
to a new Promised Land..._

  
  
  
xxxx  
  
...but he would do what he could. After all, if he could prove himself to someone he had nearly killed, anyone else would be a breeze, right?  
  
xxxx  
  
  
The first sight that Misato experienced walking out of the washroom was Shinji Ikari and Mana Kirishima unpacking the recently-delivered yakitori and onigiri onto the kitchen table; in the corner of her eye, she saw Pen-Pen walking back from the doorway, holding the delivery receipt in his clawed flippers. _Okay. They're acting somewhat amicably. And we've got food._ She spotted a new crack in her kitchen table. _Eh, acceptable collateral damage. I'll count this as a win!_  
  
Shinji turned around, saying, "ah, the food's here Misato-saaaaAAAAAAAH!" The boy's sudden yelp startled her, as he promptly turned around in shock. " _M-M-Misato-san!_ "  
  
"...what's gotten into you?"  
  
Mana Kirishima stared blankly before pointing straight at her.  
  
That's when Misato felt a slight chill around her legs. _Oh, right. Wearing only a towel._ _Damn it, I'm going to need to remember I have a new roommate that's not a penguin._ "Eh, I'm sure you don't mind _that_ much. You're a teenager, aren't you?" she casually joked before striding past the table and through the living room towards her own bedchamber.  
  
"T-T-That's not funny," grumbled Shinji, still keeping his face hidden behind his hands.  
  
"...eh, it's _kind_ of funny in a slice-of-life sitcom kind of way."  
  
"Wark."  
  
"Oh you have _no_ room to call ANYONE an exhibitionist!"  
  
"WARK!"  
  
xxxx  
  
The brief argument that Katsuragi had with her penguin (with Ikari trying his hardest not to look anywhere near the towel-clad woman) was honestly the most surreal thing that Mana Kirishima had seen in a long time, and it caused an odd - almost _bubbly_ \- feeling to well up within her chest; she only barely managed to fight it off.  
  
(In retrospect, she would recognize this as a bout of impulsive laughter; her first one in a very, very long time.)

Dinner was a relatively pleasant affair, after that.  
  
Misato had offered Shinji a ride back, but he had refused. "I...I can make my way back to the Academy on my own."  
  
"It's no big deal-"  
  
"It's fine, Misato-san. I'll manage." He looked over towards the couch, where she was sitting with a stoically content expression (or maybe a peacefully sedate one?). Clearing his throat, he said, "Kirishima-san...I hope you do well."  
  
"...thanks," she acknowledged the girl, still a feeling uncertain about him. Just a little bit.  
  
With those words, Shinji Ikari departed. At last, it was only Misato and Mana.  
  
And Pen-Pen, of course, who was busy taking a hot bath.  
  
  
"...so. There's the whole matter of getting you situated..." said Misato. "Never thought I'd have to break out the guest room bedding, but it'll be kind of bland...until we can get some shopping done-"  
  
"Katsuragi," interrupted Mana, still unsure about...all of _this_. "I...don't really know how all of this is supposed to go. Or if there's any...rules. What am I allowed to do? What am I _not_ allowed to do?"  
  
"Gee, you don't have to be _that_ much of a stickler-"  
  
" _Please._ " She didn't want to wrap her arms around her knees. She _didn't_. "I...this is all... _crazy_. I need _something to start with_..."  
  
The woman's eyes softened, as though she understood (and that was the _craziest thing, how the HELL could she understand-?!_ ) what she wanted. "...okay. How about this; I'll draw up a list. Set some boundaries, chores, all that good stuff. Then, tomorrow, we can sort out the details while we go shopping."  
  
"...shopping?"  
  
The woman suddenly looked _heartbroken_ , but only for a second, flashing a knowing grin. "Eh, you'll see. Haven't had much occasion to splurge for myself, so we might as well make your new room a smash!"  
  
"...okay?" Mana glanced at the television; she had often seen various members of Tokita's staff using them in the facility break rooms (not that she had ever had occasion to use them for her own personal use). "I...think I'll watch this, for a while."  
  
"Gotcha." Misato grabbed the remote, holding it out towards her. "You know how it works?"  
  
Looking at the legible characters by the various buttons, Mana couldn't help but snort. "I was intentionally isolated, but I'm not _dumb_."  
  
"Mah, so prickly! If that's the case, knock yourself out." Misato tossed it at her, slow enough for her to easily catch it. "I'm going to hit the hay. Try not to stay up too late, okay?"  
  
"...what's the limit?" 10:00 PM? 11:00 PM?  
  
"...let's say 10:30? That gives you a few hours. Tomorrow's gonna be a busy one." The silence hung for a few moments afterwards. "Well...good night."  
  
And then Mana Kirishima was by herself. "...so. This is it, huh?" _Where do I start, where the HELL do I start?_ Gingerly, she reached for the remote, turning on the television; after flipping through a few channels, a flash of color and explosions caught her eye. "Hmm?" The instrumental song was an odd thing - a mix of horns, strings, and percussion with peppy yet sweeping sounds...and an electric guitar(?) - that somehow worked, when combined. Young women in bird-themed outfits of various colors and jewel-encrusted headgear were moving about in numerous action scenes. _What's this?_  
  
" **Don't touch that dial folks,** " excitedly said whoever was narrating the commercial. " **Starting up our Classic Marathon Theater and continuing all the way through the night, we have the first season of the hit masterpiece Bishoujo Senshi Featherman Z! Starring _Ann Takamaki_ as Ruby Robin, _Rio Iwasaki_ as Emerald Eagle, _Rise Kujikawa_ as Sapphire Swan, _Saki Konishi_ as Opal Owl, and _Hifumi Togo_ as Diamond Dove, with special guest appearances by the legendary _Naoto Shirogane_ as Pearl Phoenix! All episodes of the show which revolutionized the Super Magical Sentai genre, with ten percent fewer commercials! Remember, at least _seventy-five_ _percent_ of all the stunts you see are real!**"  
  
_...I have no idea what he's talking about_ , thought Mana, a grim expression on her face. _Well, it LOOKS interesting enough_...  
  
xxxx  
  
When Pen-Pen finally got out of the bath over an hour later, he stared blankly at Mana Kirishima: fists pumped, eyes practically _glued_ to the TV. "Come on Eagle...use your move, his right flank's open-!"  
  
" **Time to put you down, vile fiend! TALON... _STRIKE!_** " With those flamboyant words, Emerald Eagle moved at high speed on the screen, bypassing whole lines of enemies to strike at the monster's leader with vicious claws.  
  
" _Yes_ , now finish the job!" she quietly yelled.  
  
_...hmm. Unexpected, but a suitable form of entertainment for a young lass like her._  
  
Moments later, right as a new monster appeared out of _nowhere_ , the show cut to commercial.  
  
"Oh _come **on,**_ " growled Mana, her face twisting into a furious rictus. "Who invented commercials?!"  
  
Pen-Pen tried so _very_ hard not to quack with laughter.  
  
xxxx

Shortly after Shinji Ikari had departed Misato's apartment, he had focused inwardly, trying to recall the exact lessons and words of Rei Ayanami...of the strange feeling that had accompanied him whenever he had shifted between dimensions...there was something tangible, yet unreal; real, yet incorporeal; as mind and body and soul synchronized...  
  
xxxx  
  


  
_...and he found himself in a world of grayscale, blinking mutely as the entirety of the world took on a dreamlike quality. Orange lights shined all around, corresponding around the shapes of people. It was-_

_"_ **Peace,** _" spoke the voice of his Other, imperceptible yet bound with him. "_ **Don't linger, lest you lose yourself.** _"_

_Right. He was supposed to be getting back to the Academy._

_He continued on, dutifully moving along the pathways made by man, moving about the silent denizens. There was a strange, otherworldly bewilderment as he walked along streets; the pace of everything was slow, as if in molasses._

_"_ **Trifling, isn't it?** _" whispered the unseen Beast. "_ **If only you knew your limits...then space and time itself would not bind you.** _"_

_He didn't know what to make of that. All he knew was that bumping into people would be rude, and that touching a car - moving at a proverbial crawl by comparison - would probably be bad._

_Thus, he continued onward, until finally the grounds of the Academy were beneath his feet._

_"_ **Slowly. Disentangle, bit by bit...** _"_

_Sighing, Shinji let his focus fade, little by little..._

  
xxxx  
  
...and thus, by the time Mana Kirishima was halfway through her first episode of Featherman, Shinji emerged by the side of the Izanagi Dorms, feeling a strange headache pounding in the back of his mind. _Ugh...that felt so weird...is this headache normal?_ He resolved to ask Ayanami about it later.  
  
As he got back into the dorm room, he came upon the sight of Kensuke Aida and Kaworu Nagisa at their desks. Toji Suzuhara was absent.  
  
"Man, you were gone for awhile. Did you hit it off with the girl _that_ well?" asked Kensuke, a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Now now," lightly admonished Nagisa, "a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."  
  
"...um, I actually had dinner at Misato Katsuragi's," replied Shinji, too weary from the headache to even _consider_ the possibility of homework. "Apparently, Kirishima-san's going to be living with her."  
  
Aida-san blinked. "Wait, _seriously?_ Even with all the stuff you told me about at the debriefing?"  
  
Wordlessly nodding, Shinji proceed to flop over onto his bed. Lazily reaching for his SDAT, he placed the earbuds in to let soft music lull him to sleep.  
  
"-hey, don't think this means I'm not gonna find about your lady friend-!"  
  
Aida's proclamations faded away as the blue cassette tape began to play...  
  
xxxx  
  
  
_...and he awoke in the Velvet Room, sitting in the same folding chair. It looked much the same as always, which found reassuring.  
  
"Welcome!" exclaimed Igor, sitting at his desk on the stage. The Persona Compendium sat in front of him. "Hmm...yet another bond has been formed," he said, holding up a card depicting a stylized woman petting a leonine beast. "Of the Arcana, you have formed bonds with _fifteen _...a marvelous pace, for a Wild Card whose power has been awake for naught but a month!"  
  
"...are there other Wild Cards?" Were there others who could use multiple Personas? But if so, why did people treat that power like such a big deal...?  
  
"There have indeed been other guests before; they had their own trials and tribulations. However, many of the struggles they endured were unique to them; part of your story is how **your** labors can be endured; how, with the help of your bonds, you can grow, and achieve fulfillment."  
  
"...I guess that makes sense..."  
  
"Which brings me to your current state: you have grown to the point where I would like to introduce another power to you, a _new _means of growth. As parts of a personality can serve to help other parts grow, and change...I can take your Personas, and help one learn from another. Let us call this power... **Apprenticeship**."  
  
"...Apprenticeship?"  
  
"For example: your Personas each have certain abilities. If you wish for one Persona to learn a particular skill that another one possesses, I can withdraw those aspects...for a time. The simpler the skill, the quicker the process. However, there is a limit: as each aspect of yourself has boundaries that cannot be trespassed without undergoing a substantial change...so too do your Personas have a limit in what they can learn." Igor flipped the Compendium open, and out floated the cards of those he currently wielded: Hamlet, Kinnara, Jack Frost, Yaksini, Pixie, Berith, and Sandman. Fluttering in the background, partially transparent, were registered Personas that were inactive: Silky, Mandrake, Ara Mitama, Onmoraki, and Cait Sith. "Choose wisely."  
  
"...huh." Shinji thought about it. In the Velvet Room, amidst the soothing song, there was a certain tranquility that allowed him to think and ponder without pressure. However, the longer he thought, a specific possibility came to mind, one that had been long in coming. "I want Jack Frost to be Kinnara's apprentice...so he can learn **Agi**."  
  
" **YES!** " came a childish scream from _right behind him. _"A FIRE-BREATHING SNOWMAN!"  
  
Shinji squawked with shock and surprise, falling out of his chair.  
  
Sokila squeaked with dismay. "Oh! Um...sorry...got excited..."  
  
"...it's okay..."  
  
As the brief bit of drama unfolded, Igor busied himself by taking the cards for Kinnara and Jack Frost; they took on a glow of their own, before he flicked them to the side of the stage. With a sudden and flashy burst of stars and spectral fire, Kinnara and Jack Frost manifested. The bipedal horse-man stood in front of a chalkboard, drawing a detailed diagram behind the principles of pyrokinesis. Jack Frost, meanwhile, sat at an appropriately-sized schooldesk, nodding along in an exaggerated manner.  
  
Shinji Ikari slowly rose, looking down at the young girl. "Is...everything okay, Sokila-chan?" Memories came to him, unbidden, of how Sokila had comforted him during a truly dark moment. Glancing down, she noticed her dainty hands clenching onto something tightly. "...what's that?"  
  
"Um..." Nervously, the silver-haired child opened her hands; in her palms sat an old-fashioned door key, its handle bearing the simplified image of a human face, split down the middle to demonstrate contrasting colors of black and white. "...I...wanted to give you this..."  
  
"What is it for?"  
  
"Ah, how interesting." The smile could be _heard _in Igor's voice. "The attendant for each guest is the one who provides the key which serves as their means of accessing the Velvet Room. Because of Sokila's nature, and the state of your power...her key manifested as a blue cassette, enabling you to enter whenever you slumbered. Convenient, and versatile...yet lacking in vitality. However, now that your power has grown...perhaps you both now have the capacity."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Shinji.  
  
Sokila fidgeted. "...well...if...if you can use it...then...I can...go outside. Like the others who came before me..."  
  
"...really?" Igor's words came back like a flash, about Sokila's youth and inexperienced. About how, as his power grew, so would hers. "Then...all I have to do is take the key?"  
  
"...I think so? M'not sure everything works..."  
  
As far as Shinji was concerned, it wasn't even a question. Sokila deserved more than to stay stuck within this place; despite the serenity of the music, it seemed so...empty. She was just a child. Without hesitation, he grabbed the key-_  
  


SO MANY IMAGES

A VELVET ROOM OF VARYING SHAPES AND SIZES

AN ELEVATOR, A LIMOUSINE, A PRISON

TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS THAT THREATENED THE WORLD

TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS THAT WERE NO LONGER KNOWN

AND IN THE MIDST OF IT ALL

WAS A WORLD OF-

" ** _Not yet._** "

  
_-and blinked, trying not to stumble from the vertigo. It felt like part of him had been siphoned away: not torn, but borrowed...or perhaps given.  
  
Even now, though Sokila looked no different, she seemed... **more**.  
  
"Are you okay?" exclaimed the girl, worried by how he had nearly stumbled.  
  
"Yeah...I'm fine..."  
  
Igor chuckled knowingly, full of delight about this turn of events. "Ah...the wonder of human potential. It would seem that Sokila is ready..."  
  
The girl's yellow eyes widened at Igor's words. "Then...do you mean...?"  
  
"...Sokila-chan..." Shinji, regaining his composure, knelt down to her level. "...tomorrow...do you want to go outside?"  
  
The girl's smile was undeniably precious, as was her impulsive glomp._  
  
xxxx  
  
**END OF 07/03/2015**  
  
xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermit is now Rank 2, and we've unlocked Strength!
> 
> Consider the power of "Apprenticeship" as a baby version of the Skill Cards which will eventually came later.
> 
> And imagine "Bishoujo Senshi Featherman Z" as a Featherman show with Sailor Moon themes/aesthetics and DBZ-level action. And imagine an intro song that was mix of the P5R Featherman theme, Sailor Moon's original JP opening, Cutie Honey F's opening, and "Don't Lose Your Way" (non-rap version) from Kill la Kill.
> 
> BUT NONE OF THAT'S IMPORTANT
> 
> BECAUSE NEXT TIME
> 
> SOKILA GETS TO GO OUTSIDE


	32. Saturday - July 4, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokila has an excellent adventure with Shinji. Misato and Mana go shopping. Toji has a bit of unpleasant news. 
> 
> Also, WE HAVE ATTENDANT SHENANIGANS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Japan, thrift stores are known as "recycle shops."

_Sokila was speaking to someone else._

_"I really don't wanna mess things up..."_

_A slightly smaller girl with long platinum hair, black pantaloons, white stockings, a blue dress, and a similarly colored headband with butterfly ornaments answered._

_"That is why you have sought my expertise, yes?"_

_The unknown girl spoke with a very mature tone, coming across as someone beyond her years._

_"What do I have to do?" asked Sokila._

_The girl smiled._

_"First, you must remember to maintain control, and refuse to give in to your impulses."_

_Sokila blinked. "...huh?"_

_"For example, the first rule: no matter how much something may vex or irritate you..."_

_Sokila nodded, trying so very hard to be serious. "Uh-huh...?"_

_"...do not use Megidolaon on the target of your anger," finished the girl, with a most grim expression._

_"..."_

_"You have a question?"_

_"...what's a Mega-doh-leon?"_

_"..."_

_The faint haze of blue began to brighten-_

  
xxxx  
  
/Saturday: July 4, 2015/  
  
  
Shinji Ikari woke up to the sound of Toji Suzuhara pounding on the bathroom door.  
  
"DAMN IT NAGISA, YOU'VE BEEN IN THE SHOWER FOR HALF AN HOUR!"  
  
"Come on Toji, he's got some big practice spar this afternoon, you know what kind of mood he gets in-"  
  
"-don't matter Ken, we've got _classes_ in like forty minutes!"  
  
"Then just _take a shower after classes_. It's not like you've got an appointment afterwards."  
  
"It's the principle of the matter!"  
  
"Man, you've been salty since you got back last night. Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"No. This ain't got nothing to do with that, anyhow."  
  
"...the Class Rep's ordering you in for tutoring, isn't she?"  
  
"..."  
  
"See, _this_ is why I told you to keep up in class. Horaki's not the type to take things easy...though this _does_ explain your insistence. Don't wanna give her a reason to use her patented _**Glare of Disappointment.**_ "  
  
"..."  
  
"And lemme tell you, your smell after Track Club is just the _worst-_ "  
  
"Ken."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Shinji inwardly sighed as they continued their banter. _I wonder if Kirishima-san slept well..._  
  
xxxx  
  
/Misato's Apartment, Tokyo-3/  
  
Misato Katsuragi stared with amusement at her couch. _Well...not quite what I had expected._  
  
Mana Kirishima was slumped over the crouch, one leg dangling off the side; the television was still playing episodes of **_Bishoujo Senshi Featherman Z._** It was...reassuringly normal. _You'll have your chance to be a kid...at least, for a little while_ , thought Misato, reaching out to pat the girl on her head.  
  
The moment her hand touched Kirishima's head, the girl's eyes shot open, her hands grabbing onto Misato's arm and _yanking_.  
  
Though she was surprised enough to lose her balance, Misato retained enough composure to roll with the movement, _hauling_ the girl over her shoulder and slamming her into the ground. Reflexes took over, as she pinned the girl's arm behind her back, pressing her face against the floor. "Tap out," she stated with a no-nonsense tone, now _fully_ awake thanks to good old Mr. Adrenaline.  
  
Grimacing, Mana did so.  
  
"...okay, so I've learned that you're not quite ready for an affectionate headpat in the morning."  
  
"The hell's a _headpat_?"  
  
"No, you're not making me feel guilty _this_ time." After a few seconds of silence, Misato said, "okay, I'm going to let you go, and I'm going to get up. No further hostilities. Sound good?"  
  
"...sounds good."  
  
Slowly, Misato released Kirishima's arm. When the girl didn't immediately struggle, she slowly rose, backing away from the child soldier. "Sorry about that."  
  
"...about what? _I'm_ the one who attacked you. I just...reacted."  
  
"Yeah, but I should've thought about that. You're not used to the touchy-feely stuff." _This is going to take some getting used to._  
  
From the kitchen, a distinctive warble rung out. "Wark!"  
  
"Yeah yeah, I'll get your breakfast in a moment!" Sighing, Misato rubbed the bridge of her nose, staring intently at Mana as she sat back on the couch. "So...after breakfast, we're going to go shopping. Any questions?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And?"  
  
"What's a headpat?" she asked with all seriousness.  
  
 _...damn it Sae Niijima,_ she thought with a grimace, inwardly railing against the custodian who had basically drafted her for the position of Mana's legal guardian. _One day, you'll get your comeuppance! Somehow!_ Without letting her impulsive frustration show, Misato simply said, "eh, you'll find out eventually."  
  
xxxx

/Class 2-A, Junior High Branch, Hakone Academy/  
  
  
As the early afternoon began and classes came to an end, Shinji Ikari quickly put away his portion of the cleaning supplies. On his way out of the classroom, an authoritative voice called out his name. Turning towards his homeroom teacher, he said, "yes, Fuyutsuki-sensei?"  
  
"Have things been well for you? You were...absent, for a few days."  
  
"Oh. Um...I'm doing fine." _Don't be rude, don't be rude, don't be rude!_ "Uh...I...have to meet someone soon. Is it okay...if I leave? Sir?"  
  
"...more 'work', I suppose?"  
  
"No, sir." For once.  
  
"...then I suppose I shouldn't keep you waiting. Take care of yourself, Ikari-kun." Fuyutsuki-sensei returned to gathering his materials, allowing Shinji to move on.  
  
(Little did he know that Rei Ayanami stared quietly at him as he left.)  
  
The boy quietly exited the Junior High Branch, gazing at the blue sky with an odd sense of anticipation. The last time he had felt this anxious (in a _'hey this might actually be sort of fun_ ' kind of a sense as compared to the ' _oh gods I'm about to get maimed and/or die_ ' kind that had come to define his life as of late) about something was at his old school, when the Farming Club had presented its crops for the Cooking Club to use at the autumn school festival. (The vegetables had been _passable_ , but that was neither here nor there.)  
  
The idyllic views of the school's courtyards slowly trailed by as he strolled along. Quietly pulling the Velvet Room Key out of his pocket, he stared at it with inquisitive eyes. _I wonder...where am I supposed to find it?_ Was there supposed to be some kind of feeling? Some kind of mental alarm, where he would implicitly understand when he needed to use the Key? Some kind of-  
  
SHING.  
  
There was a bell-like twinkle as - amidst a dense row of _katsura_ trees that lined the border between the grounds of Hakone Academy and the public sidewalks of Tokyo-3 - a bizarre door of blue with golden designs manifested. Adjacent and flush against the trunk of a tree, the vaguely translucent door glowed with a misty aura.  
  
 _Or...it could just appear out of the blue._ Ignoring the inadvertent pun, he looked at the pedestrians not ten meters away, walking along the public sidewalk without so much as glancing in his direction. _Do...do they not_ see _this? It's a glowing blue door!_ With a bit of trepidation, he held the Key forward, trying to find a door knob, or a keyhole... _and_ the door was opening on its own. _Okay...?_ A velvet void glistened within, yet it did not seem threatening or dangerous; with trust born from his experiences in the Velvet Room, he stepped in-  
  
xxxx  
  
  
 _-and found himself sitting in a familiar folding chair, within a familiar auditorium. "...wasn't I just standing?" He didn't remember sitting down. At all.  
  
Igor's smile was present, as ever. "This Room lies between dream and reality, mind and matter; the doorway is visible _only _to those with a contract; the doorway will open_ only _to those with a key. As such, it is only to you, our guest, that the door appears. It is neither physical, nor tangible; it has no true presence within the real world._ "  
  
 _Shinji blinked. "...then what did I walk into?"_  
  
xxxx  
  
Two high school students were walking by on the sidewalk, when one of them came to a halt. "...what's that little _kouhai_ doing?"  
  
"Eh, don't bug the kid. We're gonna be late for lunch with the others."  
  
"...he's just _staring_ at the tree."  
  
"Kids are weird these days."  
  
"...he's like a _statue_."  
  
"Maybe he's just meditating?"  
  
"Seriously, we have finals in a few weeks, how can anyone be that calm?"  
  
"Then go _stare at a tree_ if you're that into it."  
  
"Maybe I will! I bet I could recruit the Botany Club into staring at trees!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Dude, it's no fun if you don't play along."  
  
They continued on, leaving Shinji Ikari to - seemingly - stare absentmindedly at the tree.  
  
xxxx  
  
 _Igor chuckled. "Perhaps it is best not to wonder. You have more important things to consider, hmm?"_

 _Shinji Ikari sat up straight, eyes falling upon a tiny figure standing beside the long-nosed man's desk. "Sokila-chan?"  
  
"...hi." Nervously, she walked to the edge of the stage, hopping off - at three feet and eight inches tall, she was just barely above the height of the stage and _how _did he know that? - onto the hard floor of the auditorium. "I know I was excited...really, I am! I'm just...nervous."  
  
"...but I'll be there with you," reassured Shinji.  
  
That prospect seemed to please the smaller girl. "Okay." She clenched her fists, forcing a determined expression onto her face. "Gotta be tough! Gotta be a big girl!"  
  
"Yeah," said Shinji with a nod, rising to his feet. "So...ready?" Sokila happily nodded, grabbing for his hand; just going by height alone, there was a 'big brother/little sister' vibe going with the two of them. It somehow seemed...fitting, yet not, at the same time. He wasn't quite sure how the relationship between Attendants and their Guests were supposed to go.  
  
(Also, were they just going to ignore how Kinnara was instructing Jack Frost about proper breathing exercises on the far left side of the stage??)  
  
"Yeah!" With youthful confidence, Sokila held on tightly. "Let's go!"  
  
"...so, how exactly do we leave?" There wasn't a door _behind _him. He had literally walked through a door, and in the next instant had been sitting in a chair. "Do I just...think about leaving-?"_  
  
xxxx  
  
"-and...I guess that's all I have to do," finished Shinji, finding himself standing in front of the same tree, with the Velvet Room door looming quietly. However, his hand was still occupied. "...Sokila-chan?"  
  
The small girl was staring with unabashed _shock_. Not at the trees, or the grass (which her bare feet impulsively squeezed between her toes); rather, at the buildings, the vehicles moving about the streets, the _people_. "There's...so many..." Wincing, she used her free hand to reach up for her head. "...and it's so _loud_. Why is it so loud?"  
  
Shinji blinked. Was it really that loud? It didn't _seem_ so loud, relative to the Velvet Room's song...was it because he was used to it? "Are you okay?"  
  
  
"...it's...just a lot..." Sokila grimaced, her face going through a multitude of complicated emotions - so honest, so _open_ , but so _many_ that he couldn't tell them apart - before settling onto simple determination. "But I'll be fine. Really!"  
  
"Okay...so, what do you want to do?"  
  
"...uh..." Inspiration suddenly struck. "I need new crayons!"  
  
"Ah." That was right. But first...there was an important matter to rectify. "...but first, we'll need to get you some shoes."  
  
Sokila's mood _immediately_ soured. "Why?"  
  
"It's good manners," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"....do I _have_ to?"  
  
"I don't think any places that sell crayons will let you in with just bare feet." He wasn't quite sure, but he was _eyeing_ the dirty soles of her feet with intent. "Especially like that..."  
  
"...m'feet are just fine..." she muttered. "I'm just fine without em'!" she challenged.  
  
"But...what's wrong with shoes?" For that matter, why _didn't_ she have any? No slippers, no sandals, not even any socks!  
  
"I don't like how they feel," she bluntly answered. "Plus, they make my feet get hot and stinky. No thanks!"  
  
 _...well, I can't exactly_ dispute _that_ , wearily thought Shinji. This hadn't been what he had been expecting. "Well, I'm sure we can find a pair that fits you-"  
  
" _Nuh_ -uh!"  
  
"...even if it means no crayons?"  
  
The girl grimaced, her desire for more drawing implements warring with her distaste for constrictive footwear. "...ugh, I hate this! Why do I have to choose?!"  
  
"That's just the way it is-"  
  
A grown man's voice suddenly interrupted their back-and-forth. "Is there a problem?"  
  
Shinji blinked - and Sokila _squeaked_ with shock and fright, impulsively hiding behind him - as he turned, staring at the neutral face of a Community Safety officer. "Private Takagi; is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"Oh. Um, we're fine, officer."  
  
The man idly gazed around him, staring at Sokila with an unnervingly calm stare. "...what's the relation of this girl with you? You don't look like family..."  
  
Any impulsive thoughts of possibly lying (which were immediately countered by his brain going 'oh that's a _good_ one: lying to a police officer? give me another joke you foolish boy') were conquered by a burst of irrational fear, if only because he had _no_ idea what would happen if he tried to explain where Sokila had come from. The girl seemed to be of a similar opinion, given how she kept trying to hide from the policeman.  
  
Calmness gave way to suspicion. "I can tell you're a student of the Academy, but where are her parents? Odd hair, yellow eyes...pants that are well-worn...are your parents from overseas?"  
  
"...uh..." Sokila had no answers to provide.  
  
(Come to think of it, that _was_ a good question, did she have any parents? Was Igor her dad or something? They certainly didn't seem related in that way...)  
  
Officer Takagi grimaced, putting on an authoritative tone. "Since you seem reluctant to provide me with any answers, how about you two come with me? The _kōban's_ only a few blocks away, and we can get some more information-"  
  
It was at that point that a thrown slipper smacked the back of the officer in the head. In the next instant, there were the sounds of tires squealing and car horns honking. "What the-?!" yelped the officer, whirling on his feet. "Who did that!?"  
  
  
" _Yoohoo!_ " exclaimed a young woman in a blue elevator attendant's outfit (and she looked _strangely_ familiar); her short silver hair bounced with every movement as she practically danced in the street. "Oh my, officer! I've not only allegedly assaulted you, but am now _jaywalking_ in a positively indecent manner! What a scandal!" Her boot-clad feet moved with surprising dexterity as she kept performing _chassé_ and _assemblé_ and _pirouettes_ in the middle of the road, compounding the traffic jam. "If only there were someone to stop me from inconveniencing these metallic deathtraps on wheels!"  
  
Officer Takagi - briefly stunned in the way of someone who had just seen a toddler perform a Full Nelson on a champion sumo wrestler - stared with bug eyes at the bizarre woman, before finally regaining his composure. "Hey! HEY! Get out of the road! You're under _arrest!_ " Blowing into his police whistle, the officer took off in a run, leaving Shinji and Sokila behind.  
  
Shinji had _no_ idea who that odd woman was, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Come on Sokila-chan!" With an insistent tug, he led her along at a brisk pace. "I think there's a recycle shop close by."  
  
Sokila briefly looked over her shoulder at the woman before following along.  
  
xxxx  
  
As Elizabeth sowed chaos in her own inimitable fashion, she chanced a sly smile at the retreating form of Sokila and her Guest. _Pursue your happiness however you can, little one._ With a knowing grin, she continued her dance, drawing ever more attention as the sound of sirens began to sound. "Oh my! I believe I'm being a little _naughty!_ I sure hope the police don't _follow me~_ " she crooned, as various pedestrians watched with stunned and bewildered expressions.  
  
xxxx

  
After a few minutes of brisk walking, Shinji and Sokila ducked inside _Ryaku Used Clothing_ , successfully dodging inquisitive looks from the other patrons. As they made their way over to the section with children's clothing and accessories, the boy sighed with relief; he released the girl's hand to wipe the nervous sweat from his brow. _That...that was close._ What would have happened if that...rather _unusual_ woman hadn't distracted the police officer? What would happen if he encountered another similar situation in the future? _I doubt I can show them where she came from..._  
  
What if they assumed it had something to do with the Metaverse?  
  
What if someone believed she had something to do with Acolytes, or Ghosts?  
  
What if... _what if_...?  
  
He had no way of knowing. But deep down, he knew that nothing good would come of it.

_His Other looked serious._

_" **You want to be upfront. You desire to be honest...** "_

_He leaned in._

_" **...but is there anything you're willing to lie for?** "_

  
As he gazed at rows of used footwear (eyeing the sandals for anything that Sokila might want to try, if shoes were going to be such a hassle), Shinji resolved not to let it happen.  
  


_The Beast scoffed._

_" **You might want to think hard...** "_

_Its - her? - grin was vicious._

_" **...because if you can't be convincing...** "_

_Her breath smelt of carnage._

_" **...would you be willing to**_ **kill** _**to protect her?** "_

  
But he would have to think about something...simple. Or perhaps natural. Something that people wouldn't really think twice about. _If someone lied to me about something...what would I believe without a second thought?_ Was he even a good barometer for that sort of thing? "...hey, Sokila-chan, do you want to try these on?" he asked, looking at some practical leather sandals. However, there was no answer. "...Sokila-chan?" Looking around, he noted her absence. "Sokila-chan?" He quickly moved to another aisle - politely trying not to bump into any of the other shoppers - before seeing her in front of the shirts and coats, with an _intense_ expression on her face. "...what is it?"  
  
The girl quietly ran her hand across the sleeve of an ultramarine peacoat, which had a black puritan collar and cuffs; three stripes colored a crayola blue swung around the back, terminating at black rings - surrounding six goldish buttons - along the front. "...it looks like..." she muttered to herself.  
  
"...do you want that?"  
  
Sokila looked up at him, nodding intently. "Yeah! It'll help me fit in!"  
  
 _'Fit in'?_ Shinji wondered what she meant by that. "Well...your blouse's sleeves are kind of big, so you'll need to get a different shirt to help it sit right..." Maybe they could also use this opportunity to get some less threadbare pants as well. "But first, you'll want to try it on, to make sure it fits."  
  
"Kay." Sokila grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted-  
  
Shinji _immediately_ grabbed her wrists, stopping them in their tracks. "What are you doing?!" he hissed, pushing the hem of her shirt back down.  
  
Sokila blinked, looking confusedly at him. "I was gonna try it on!"  
  
"Not _here!_ "  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Go to the changing room!" he loudly whispered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"..." Shinji briefly wondered just what _exactly_ the girl's upbringing had been like. A topic for later, surely! "Because..." He looked around, eyeing the customers who were (mercifully!) too busy searching for good deals to pay attention to them. "...because it would be inappropriate. And rude."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"...it just _is_ ," he said, exasperated.  
  
"...if you say so," said Sokila with a shrug.  
  
xxxx  
  
As the brief argument concluded, the woman who had _left_ said peacoat amongst the clothing racks smiled; clad in a long beige overcoat (with only a _hint_ of her blue dress showing near the collar), a headscarf colored _Bleu de France_ (letting her platinum-blonde hair out _only_ near the back), and thick sunglasses (hiding striking yellow eyes), Margaret considered it a successful attempt at going incognito. _Such is the way of children, it would seem,_ she thought with a warm smile. _If it seems like their idea, they no longer resist as fiercely._

( _"Nuh-uh," insisted Sokila as she crossed her arms with a pout, much to the exasperation of herself, Elizabeth, Theodore, and Lavenza. "I like what I've got on!" To accentuate her point, she flapped her billowy sleeves with impressive emphasis._ )

  
_Enjoy the rest of your outing_ , wished Margaret as she quietly rounded a corner. Pretending to be yet one more woman entering a restroom, she waited until she entered a stall before phasing out of reality, disappearing without sound nor trace. _I do hope Elizabeth will finish her business before long..._  
  
xxxx  
  
Meanwhile, in an entirely separate part of _Ryaku Used Clothing_ , in a bit of purely cosmic coincidence, Misato Katsuragi was waiting for Mana Kirishima to show off the clothes she had picked. The results were...interesting. "Gotta say, didn't think you'd gel to the _otaku_ stereotype so hard."  
  
"What the hell's an otaku?" asked Mana, looking decidedly stern in spite of the Featherman-themed apparel that she wore, as well as _bizarrely_ colorful compared to her battle uniform.  
  
"...never mind," muttered Misato. "Anyhow, that stuff is _fine_ as comfortwear. But we _do_ need to get you some basic outfits for everyday activities. Then our last stop will be to a department store to get you some undergarments, and _hopefully_ the furniture we picked out earlier will have been delivered by the time we're done." It had been a busy day, alas.  
  
"Why can't we just get underwear _here_?"  
  
"...important life lesson: unless you have absolutely _zero_ alternatives, NEVER buy secondhand underwear."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Besides the comfort of having fresh underwear that perfectly fits you? Hygiene."  
  
"...ah." Mana, to her credit, quickly understood. "Good to know."  
  
"There are some things where being thrifty or cheap just _doesn't_ apply: besides underwear, I would also include toilet paper, the tires on your vehicle, and at least _one_ pillow."  
  
The way Mana nodded - as though Misato had just imparted true wisdom, sagely enough to befit an ancient hermit emerging from a thousand-year slumber atop Mt. Fuji - made her feel _strangely_ prideful.  
  
xxxx

After departing _Ryaku_ (coincidentally missing Misato and Mana, though Shinji had no way of knowing that), the Third Child and his Attendant made their way to a multi-story department store.  
  
  
As they entered, Sokila's eyes brightened with awe and delight at how tall the ceiling was, with people milling about like ants on an upturned dirt mound. "Wow...how can this place hold so many _people_...?"  
  
Shinji glanced at the girl with fondness; now wearing leather sandals (colored blue, as a compromise), black pants (which she had placed butterfly stickers on in various places, as a compromise; where the butterfly stickers had _come_ from had been a mystery), and a white undershirt underneath her blue peacoat, Sokila cut a very different figure compared to her previously bedraggled appearance. "Well...it _is_ a department store. It was built that way." He readjusted his grip on the plastic bag which held Sokila's old clothes (since she appeared to show some measure of fondness for them).  
  
The girl grinned, her toes wiggling happily in her open-toed sandals. "Now to find some crayons!" The girl took off in a joyous jaunt, moving with a bit of an odd gait as she got used to her-  
  
SMACK.  
  
-sandals. "Ow..." whined the girl, rubbing the spot where her head had _slammed_ into the floor. "I'm okay!" Hopping back up, Sokila kept on moving at the same pace as before, trying to find a store which sold art supplies.  
  
Shinji sighed with the exasperation of an older brother seeing a younger sister discovering roller skates for the first time. A nearby security guard looked quizzically at the girl, asking, "a little rambunctious...what's with the silver hair and yellow eye contacts?"  
  
"Oh." _Play it cool. You've had a while to think of an excuse._ "She's...into cosplay."  
  
"...doesn't look like anything I've ever seen before."  
  
"It's some foreign show, I think? I don't really pay much attention to her hobbies. Not my thing, you know...?" _Please buy it, please buy it, please buy it!_ Trying not to show his inward panic was an exercise in patience, and _oh gods he was literally TRYING to lie to security!!_

_His Other sighed._

_" **Do you remember PILATE's question?** "_

_He looked at his spoken words, born from falsehood._

_" **Can your decision be justified?** "_

  
Fortunately, the security officer seemed to be mollified by this explanation. "Eh, kids are kids. Just try to keep your sister under control, okay?"  
  
"Yes sir." Shinji calmly walked away, hoping that his heart wasn't going to burst out of his chest. _This sucks! I don't like this!_ He was going to have to endeavor to try and avoid these situations, because it _sucked!_

_The Beast sneered._

_" **Even lies can be honest...** "_

_Her monstrous hand caressed the falsehood._

" ** _...and this disdain is of yours is ill-suited. You think of lying as something new..._** "

_Furious eyes glared at him._

_" **...but how was your former cowardice and unwillingness to stand up for yourself...anything**_ ** _LESS than a lie...?_** "

  
Shinji steeled himself, moving briskly to keep up the whirling dervish that was Sokila. _It's for her sake, and nothing else._ Still, it wouldn't hurt to advise the girl about the importance of acting less...rambunctiously...  
  
xxxx  
  
Meanwhile, as the shopping adventures of Shinji/Sokila and Misato/Mana continued, Toji Suzuhara was sitting at the library at Hakone Academy, writing down notes and reading from a textbook.  
  
Hikari Horaki stared intently at him, hands holding onto a stopwatch. "Time."  
  
The jock grimaced, looking down at his practice test book with irritation. "Damn it, not fast enough."  
  
"...Suzuhara-san," softly said Horaki. "Your focus this past week has been...lackluster."  
  
"I've been trying. You've been wasting your time trying to help me anyway, so I don't have room to complain."  
  
"But trying to bulldoze your way through a problem isn't always effective. Why has your focus been off?"  
  
"Just something to do with my custodian..."  
  
xxxx

  
_He stared with disbelief at Sae Niijima. "Sorry, could ya repeat that for me?"_

_The stern woman responsible for managing the estate of the Suzuhara family sighed with poorly-disguised irritation. "Unfortunately, Japan's life insurance market has been through immense upheaval since Second Impact; there's been a number of annuities and contracts that have had to be amended or nullified when the source of their value has suffered a negative impact from supernatural incidents."_

_A pit grew in Suzuhara's stomach. "...just tell it to me straight."_

_"...the company which serviced your parents' life insurance policies has had to reorganize their investment portfolio, due to three incidents of Angel Syndrome in Kyoto, Osaka, and Kobe within the past several days. Certain firms were impacted so negatively that they've had to reduce operations or shutter entirely. It's an unfortunate coincidence that those firms were the source of value for the majority of the company's insurance policies, including your parents'."_

_"...then...is it gone_?"

_"The company is tentatively optimistic that it will be able to recover at least sixty percent of its portfolio value; however, the process of accounting for such losses due to supernatural disasters is time-consuming. Likewise the matter of settling their own commercial insurance claims to help facilitate the transfer of their portfolio to potential buyers. Payments will be minimized for an indeterminate amount of time."_

_"...how will this impact my sister's care?"_

_"I'm currently negotiating with the government to lower the percentage that your family's estate is responsible for as it pertains to Sakura-san's ongoing medical expenses. Fortunately, your parents' pensions are relatively unaffected...but until the issue with their death benefits is resolved, your tuition in the long term may be negatively affected."_

_"How long we talking about?"_

_"I've managed to allocate some level of reserves to keep you satisfied for the remainder of the academic year...however, if the current situation isn't resolved within that time frame, we may need to restructure your arrangement with Hakone Academy, or look at transferring you to a less expensive institution."_

Well. That sucks. _"But my sister will still be taken care of?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then I'll try and figure out how to improve things on my end, maybe make your job easier."_

_"It shouldn't be that way," muttered Niijima._

_Toji listlessly shrugged. "Can't help it." Just his luck that Angel Syndrome would keep biting him in the metaphorical ass._

  
xxxx  
  
"...it was just a long meeting yesterday. Nothing to worry about," finished Toji, waving off his classmate's concern.  
  
Hikari Horaki seemed unconvinced. However, she had always been hesitant to pry or intervene on difficult family matters (that's what the faculty is for). "...if you say so."  
  
"Come on, let's try another subject. I need to keep prepping."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"...sorry I ain't the best study partner."  
  
The Class Rep's smile was oddly melancholy, her gaze slightly unfocused. "Well...I've come to learn that sometimes teaching is the best way for a teacher to learn. Same applies to a tutor."  
  
"Eh, whatever ties your shoes in the morning, right?"  
  
"I'm...not familiar with that idiom."  
  
"I'd say 'whatever floats your boat', but neither of us owns a boat, do we?"  
  
The pigtailed girl lightly giggled at the casual joke (man, the Class Rep laughing like that was a bit weird, in a ' ** _the natural order's been violated!_** ' kind of way). "I suppose that's true."  
  
Thus did their studies continued, even as Toji's thoughts whirled about a future which was now more uncertain than it had been yesterday.

xxxx

  
The trip to the department store had been...exhausting...

("...I've never seen so many crayons..." whispered Sokila, eyes wide at the sight of a _bucket_ of _two hundred_ crayons. "...m'I dreaming?)

  
...but satisfying, in its own way.

(Sokila stared with _hunger_ as a specialty dessert kiosk put out tiny plates of freshly-made castella cake. He thought he was simply being polite when he bought her a single slice. One tiny bite quickly turned into one ravenous _chomp_ , at which point the girl asked if she could have more; never had a more grievous mistake been made.)

  
If only for the little girl's happiness, if nothing else.

(The girl, still on a bit of a sugar high, browsed the aisles of a toy store with utter _fascination._ She briefly stopped by the dolls - "Huh...they don't have what I want." - before moving on in a flash of blue. How could someone so small be so quick?!)

  
However, he couldn't deny feeling _wiped_ by the time he left. Even Sokila was starting to flag a little, deprived of the Precious Sugar Ambrosia known as cake.  
  


_His Other chuckled._

_" **Your inner monologue is much more lively around her.** "_

_He smiled knowingly._

_" **I wonder why?** "_

  
As they neared the grounds of Hakone Academy, the door to the Velvet Room loomed large. "Well, we made it back...did you have fun?"  
  
"Yeah!" tiredly exclaimed the young girl, holding her bucket of crayons with both hands. "I'll be able to draw _lots_ of stuff now...do you think Mister Igor would mind if I try to make the room less blue?"  
  
"...I...don't know?"  
  
"...I guess I'll ask." Sokila nodded to herself, solidifying her course of action. With little aplomb, she pushed the door open and skipped inside.  
  
Shinji sighed, looking specifically at the ground as he walked towards the door, he was _walking_ -  
  
xxxx  
  
  
 _-and he was sitting in the chair again. "How does that_ work? _"  
  
"It would seem that you've had quite an eventful day," said Igor. "Little Sokila; how did you fare in the outside world?"  
  
"I had lots of fun, Mister Igor! I got more _crayons! _" With those words said, the girl promptly bounced towards a corner of the wall that already bore a multitude of scribbles, and commenced to drawing.  
  
"Hmm. An interesting change has occurred." Igor seemed to stare intently at the plastic bag in Shinji's hand. "I hope that young Sokila behaved well."  
  
"She did." For a kid, that is. "Um...a little situation came up..." Shinji stood up, walking towards the stage; after waffling a little, he decided to take the proverbial plunge and climb onto the stage, so that he could look at Igor more closely. _Yep. The nose is still that long. _"...although I kind of found a way to avoid it, it would help if knew where Sokila-chan came from."  
  
"You have difficulty with deceit and deception?"  
  
"...well...I'd prefer _not _to do it..."  
  
Igor thoughtfully drummed his fingers along the table. "...the existence of the Attendants, and myself, is shrouded in mystery. We know of our origins, to be sure; yet, it is not within our power to reveal such knowledge to our guests before they are ready."  
  
"...why?"  
  
"This place lies between various dimensions, yet bears a subtly _profound _connection to every human heart; such a place does not arise without impetus. As I am the master of the Velvet Room and its attendants...so too, do **I** have a master, who I must answer to."  
  
"And...who is that?"  
  
"I am not at liberty to say."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Are all secrets given away at a whim?" he calmly asked, never losing his enigmatic smile. "Are all mysteries unveiled simply because we ask for them? There is value had in the journey, the **struggle** , to uncover such things. Your actions and choices; your triumphs and sorrows; your joys and pains; they **all** contribute to your growth. They _**all** _contribute to the foundation of tomorrow's_ Shinji Ikari. _If such things were simply given to you...would it have the same meaning? Would it have the same value?"  
  
"...I...kind of understand...?"  
  
"It is not out of malice, that I keep secrets. To put it more finally...there are many powers at work in this world, which I am also not at liberty to discuss. Some are friendly..." he said, gesturing towards Sokila in the process. "...and others are not, as you've already come to understand."  
  
"...yeah..." The Acolytes. The Angels. The Reaper. Even some humans, as Shiro Tokita had made clear. "...I guess so."  
  
"But do not let such worries plague you; you have enough as it is, do you not?"  
  
On _that _, Shinji Ikari could most heartily agree._  
  
xxxx  
  
Meanwhile, in the real world, the two same high school students from earlier were walking back after a day of fun and harmless rabble-rousing.  
  
"...dude."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"...that _kouhai's_ still **standing** there."  
  
"...I think you're right."  
  
"Dude, what kind of patience does that kid _have?!_ "  
  
"Even _assuming_ he's been standing there that long, which I _doubt_ , that only means he's a weirdo."  
  
"...think I can learn anything from him?"  
  
"Do you think you'll be able to learn calculus from him?"  
  
"...I dunno, _maybe_. What if he's some kind of super genius?"  
  
"If he was a super genius, he wouldn't be wasting his whole day staring at a _tree!_ "  
  
They continued on back to their dorm, once more leaving Shinji Ikari to - seemingly - stare absentmindedly at the tree.  
  
xxxx  
  
 _Igor suddenly chuckled. "Ah, before you depart...it would seem that your Persona has completed his Apprenticeship."  
  
Glancing to his left, Shinji looked over at Kinnara, who was looking with horsey pride at Jack Frost. The diminutive snowman hopped off of the stage, strolling towards the scribbling Sokila. "_ **Hey-ho!** _"  
  
Sokila blinked, staring at Jack Frost confusedly. "Eh? Aren't you still...doing school stuff?"  
  
Jack Frost simply titled his head backwards, chirping, "_ ** _Agi_ -ho!** _"  
  
When the snowman belched a tiny puff of flame into the air, the girl loosed a tiny squeal of glee that filled Shinji's heart with inexplicable joy._  
  
xxxx

  
As Shinji Ikari departed the Velvet Room - coming out of his unconscious state with a blink, walking away from the trees lining the edge of the Academy grounds - Rei Ayanami watched silently from atop a nearby building. From twenty stories up, Ikari seemed so small...and yet his presence weighed heavily. As had that of his companion for the afternoon.  
  


(Out of sight and out of mind, she observed the interactions between the A.T. Fields of Ikari and his Attendant. It was...edifying.)

  
It served as a balm, or perhaps a sweet elixir. It was weakness on her part, to be sure.  
  
It was why the fingers on her right hand were currently embedded into her palm, drawing blood. Weakness had to be endured, and conquered.  
  
To do anything less...would be be to succumb, bit by bit, until she would inevitably throw herself away for mere selfishness.  
  
But for the time being...she had someone to speak to.  
  
Slowly turning away, her focus aligned...  
  
xxxx

_...and she looked about a shadowy world of gray, slowly drifting towards one soul of great import..._

  
xxxx  
  
...and emerged within an alleyway, empty of any denizens save one. A blue-haired high school student was leaning against a wall, headphones blocking out the sounds of the world. "Arisato."  
  
He coolly opened his eyes, not bothering to remove his headphones. Perhaps some part of his unique existence enabled him to understand her. Or perhaps he had lowered the volume on the music player in his pockets. "Ayanami."  
  
"Your old... _friend_...caused quite a ruckus today."  
  
"So she did."  
  
"Even if her motives were good...there is such a thing as being too distracting."  
  
"I know. I already talked to her."  
  
"...and?"  
  
xxxx  
  
/Earlier That Day/  
  
As Shinji Ikari and Sokila were entering _Ryaku Used Clothing_ , Elizabeth found herself skipping into an alleyway, a cheeky smile on her face. _Who knew that a rubber chicken and tap dancing could cause a four-way traffic jam?_ She had to applaud the local police for their driving skills, to swerve so magnificently, to avoid all collisions! In all the confusion, and with the help of a gigantic bouncy ball to attract everyone else's attention, she had managed to slip away. _Strange; I've heard and read so many admonitions about the childishness of cartoons, yet they offer tactics of unparalleled success!_  
  
Then she rounded the corner, coming face to face with Minato Arisato.  
  
  
"Why hello there," she said with ease, ignoring the impulsive feeling of ' _oh dear this might not turn out well_ ' and ' _oh HELLO my dear~_ ' and ' _my what nice blue eyes you have_ '.  
  
"Hello Elizabeth," he said, hands ever in his pockets. The tension in his arms showed that they were clenched into fists. Whether out of frustration or self-control, she knew not. Part of her wanted to find out.  
  
"What brings you to this potentially treacherous alleyway? They always seem to have such a bad reputation. Do you know why?"  
  
"Heard a bunch of commotion. Was coming back from a late lunch. Decided to look around."  
  
"Blunt as always."  
  
The young man stepped forward; with a quick burst of shuffling feet, her back was against the alley wall. Outsiders would likely describe this as an aggressive move on the boy's part, to assert dominance and control. They would have had to be ignorant of the gleeful smirk on her face, or how she still stared at him without fear or resentment. All he had done was ensure that the only way for her to escape was to go through him. What a _**delightful**_ challenge that would be. "Oh my. A mutual test of self-control, to see who'll break first? You must know that self-control has never been one of my strong suits~"  
  
Minato calmly asked, "why are you here?"  
  
"Simply looking out for a little child."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Which one _indeed_."  
  
"...I was under the impression that doing your _thing_ at this point was to be avoided."  
  
"Oh, for sure. However, there are always exceptions...acceptances...accepted? Academy Award? Something like that."  
  
The boy was unfazed by her non sequiturs, unflappable and apathetic to the outside world. It hid that inward tempest which could be unleashed at a moment's notice. That sense of control, that mastery over one's passions...she envied such discipline; her Master would likely have far fewer headaches. "...you shouldn't be here," he muttered, an all-too-brief sign of what he _truly_ felt beneath that stoic exterior.  
  
Elizabeth smiled with melancholy. With a single gesture, she removed the glove on her right hand, revealing a dainty hand that could crush and destroy with ease, yet couldn't save her Guest from his fate. Not alone. "Permit me this one little dalliance. For both our sakes."  
  
Minato said nothing, acquiescing by his silence. With gentleness, her fingers caressed those lips. "It feels so strange; there is no change in the local electromagnetic field, nor is there any conflagration...yet my spine tingles with lightning, and my body burns. What a strange thing, to come from so small a touch..." Then, all too quickly, she forced herself to stop. Slipping her glove back on, she looked into those intense eyes. "I wonder...what do you see, in my eyes?"  
  
"A troublemaker."  
  
A playful giggle muscled its way past her lips. "A very correct answer."  
  
"...Ayanami would probably disagree with this little indulgence of yours."  
  
Ah, the little blunette with awesome powers; a very interesting and vexing individual. "Would you agree with her?"  
  
"Just making an observation."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "Indeed...but I believe I've had my fun for now. If she does complain...perhaps she would be wise to remember our arrangement." With a calm expression, she willed the world to part behind her; the wall seemed to slide open as the doors of an elevator would, unveiling an empty void beneath the fabric of reality. "She would do well to remember that she is _not_ my Master; and furthermore, that it was my Master and his _confederate_ who first enlightened her as to our plan. For all the power and prestige that her station grants her..."  
  


("...what are you?" As Erebus was once more suppressed by her power, she turned away to come face-to-face with a nigh-ethereal waif with pale blue hair. "Your soul...your presence...is unusual. Who _are_ you?" demanded the girl with crimson eyes.)

  
"...the timetable by which we move is not solely hers to decide," she finished.  
  
"...I'll keep that in mind." With deceptive quickness, Minato's left hand left hand emerged from his pocket, brushing through the hair by her face with a seamless movement. "Still as soft as ever."  
  
"And you would accuse _me_ of being a tease~" she crooned, inwardly delighting at their back-and-forth. Such it was with them: the push and pull of the tides by the moon. She oft wondered who was who in this little analogy of hers. "Until next time...do behave yourself, my most precious Guest."  
  
"...see you later, Elizabeth."  
  
And with that, the enigmatic woman slightly bowed, backing away into the void behind her. She looked up just in time to drink in the sight of his face before the doorway closed, sealing up the dimensions once more.  
  
xxxx  
  
"...she said a few things. Mostly about remembering the arrangement."  
  
Ayanami resisted the urge to sigh. "She is well aware that without my cooperation, we would be unable to succeed. We are equals in this endeavor."  
  
The young man calmly shrugged, looking remarkably cool and levelheaded for a teenager. The sheer density of his A.T. Field belied such an appearance. "Maybe. Your interest in Ikari outweighs theirs. But you shouldn't let that control everything about you."  
  
"...I will not risk it unnecessarily. Nothing more, and nothing less." The denizens of the Velvet Room seemed remarkably cavalier at times, content to let events play out according to some mysterious flow. However much she sympathized with such thinking, it was far too lax and carefree, as compared to Mister P's brash and brazen manipulations. "Even _they_ must desire emancipation."  
  
Her only answer was a shrug.  
  
Perhaps it was best to leave things there; she needed to work on some missions as it was. "...have a good evening, Arisato-san." She quietly walked into the alley, preparing to transition into the Metaverse. "Remember that finals are approaching," she said as an afterthought.  
  
Right before she crossed the threshold, she heard a wry chuckle from the stoic boy. "You can only graduate high school so many times..."  
  
How _very_ true.  
  
xxxx  
  
 **END OF 7/4/2015**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With that, little Sokila's Star Arcana is now at Rank 2!
> 
> oh
> 
> and we had a little something with Minato and Elizabeth and Rei at the end there
> 
> nothing too important, I'm sure


	33. SIDESTORY - Tartarus: The Tale of Minato Arisato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We turn away from the main plot for once, and inquire as to how certain characters got to where they are now.
> 
> First up: Minato Arisato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for something completely different.
> 
> EDIT 12/24: So, I find out after the fact that AO3 didn't save my formatting upon the original upload. This has been fixed.

**_Why are we here?_ **

**_Let's turn back the clock._ **

  
xxxx  
  


Minato Arisato was at peace.

("The wind feels so nice...")

  
So to speak.

("This is my first time experiencing Spring.")

  
When he had obtained the answer to his great dilemma...his ultimate question...

("But, this season will eventually pass...")

  
...he hadn't considered that it would have been quite so literal.

("After fighting alongside you, and facing the world's end...I finally began to understand...what it means to live...")

  
But that was fine. Serving as the Great Seal to bind Nyx (to bind the harbinger of that power, which had been inside of him for so long, which had become a _part_ of him) was not at all a bad way to go.

("...thinking for yourself...not running away...accepting the inevitable...")

  
Extending his soul to his old body - that stoic and lanky and constantly fatigued hunk of flesh, yet it had been a part of him, and _he_ had met some amazing people, and done _incredible_ things - had been exhausting. Tiresome.

("All things eventually come to an end...every living thing will one day disappear...")

  
For the sake of keeping a promise, he hadn't hesitated.

("Only by accepting this can one discover what they truly want...what the meaning of their life will be...")

  
Yet it kind of sucked, if he had to be honest. Being distantly aware of the pain his comrades - his _friends_ \- were experiencing was...unpleasant. (That one of them was also his special lady only twisted the knife deeper.)

("I understand now why I was so tormented by my lack of strength. Protecting others became more than just an order I had to obey.")

  
That they missed him so much was...heartening.

("I wanted to do it for my own reasons...I realized this once I decided to try and prevent the Fall.")

  
There was distant awareness of S.E.E.S. crossing time and space, witnessing the very moment he had sacrificed himself. He had inwardly cheered when they turned their weapons against Erebus: the manifestation of mankind's desire for death, that destructive and nihilistic malice.

("When I thought I might never see you again, something else became clear to me--what I wanted most.")

  
He honestly felt happy that they had decided to move on. It was a hard lesson, but one they had all earned: in the end, if you wanted to live, you had to move forward to face your dread, to burn it away...

("And so, I made up my mind. I decided that I would continue to protect you.")

  
...and so he would continue to endure. He would do his part, just as they would do theirs.

("I want to be your strength. I know I'm not the only one who can do this... but that's okay.")

  
A vague part of him recalled the sensation of his hand wiping away the impossible tears of a mechanical maiden.

("My life will be worth living if it's for this reason...")

  
The world was in good hands.

("Thank you...")

  
And so he continued to endure, his very consciousness fading away into the recesses of the Great Seal. Even in sleep, he would always keep Nyx at bay...he would always keep humanity away from that deathly deity...  
  
At the far reaches of his consciousness, the image of Nyx's Avatar loomed large, amidst the darkness; its terrible power faded away, until only that face - that hollow, skull-like face - remained.

" ** _HUMANITY DESIRED DEATH. YET IT FOUGHT BACK._** "

  
...odd. The voice was deeper - more Thunderous - than he remembered...

" ** _THE INCONSISTENCY OF THE LILIM IS MADDENING._** "

  
The face contorted, slowly becoming more monstrous, more...pure.

" ** _WE WILL HAVE TO FIND ANOTHER WAY._** "

  
With those words, the skull of Nyx's Avatar - yet that title felt so inappropriate now, incongruent with the thing that had spoken - faded away.  
  
Minato continued to slumber, feeling his consciousness spread further. There were odd times - akin to spurts of a dream - where he was once more a child. It was nostalgic, oddly enough; seeing adults that had to be his parents, watching him grow. He hadn't thought about this sort of thing in...forever...  
  
Forever...?  
  
In those dreams, he continued to grow. He continued to live through life, in a strangely mundane and...realistic way...  
  
Then, as if his life at Gekkoukan had never happened at all...his awareness ceased.  
  
He continued living his life, nevermore dreaming of that odd little time where he had been a Great Seal upon a literal and metaphorical door between humanity and death. It had been an odd, fanciful thing...perhaps he could put it down on paper one day, make a good story about it?  
  
Life continued on in much the same way.  
  
However, as he entered his first year at high school (one of many in the Tokyo area), he paused at the sight of a young blonde _gaijin_ with piercing blue eyes and a soft expression. "Ah, another new face," she calmly said. "My name is **Ījisu Strassman**. I'm the Class Representative, so please be sure to behave."  
  
He impulsively wanted to correct her by saying 'no, your name is Aigis', but _why_ did he want to say that?  
  
Why...was he thinking of blue butterflies?  
  
Like a door opening, it suddenly hit him, and he _remembered._  
  
It hadn't been a dream. It had been oh so very real...hadn't it?  
  
Minato Arisato tried so very hard not to panic as class began. _What's going on?!_  
  
xxxx  
  


  
**_ANOTHER SIDE, ANOTHER STORY_ **

**TARTARUS  
  
The Tale of Minato Arisato **

  
xxxx

  
Days passed. Weeks. Months.  
  
Minato endeavored to get close to Ījisu, to try and get to the bottom of whatever mystery he had found himself in.

("My opinion about robots?" Ījisu looked thoughtfully at the sky. "I think they are cool.")

  
For starters, he had apparently been born in early 1980s, and was now growing up through the 90s. It was only in retrospect how odd he had considered it, that no one had cell phones, and computer access was...less ubiquitous.

("I have heard stories from some of the richer students," said the Class Rep as they ate lunch together one day. "They are quite obsessed with showing off their new devices. It seems...unbecoming?")

Were it not for Ījisu's presence (Aigis, Aigis, her name had been **_Aigis_** ), he might have gone insane from self-doubt and bewilderment.  
  
Her origin wasn't too out of the ordinary: a German-American father and a Japanese mother, overseas work, with various sorts of mundane details that he honestly didn't care about.

("You seem very...distant," she remarked, during studies one day. "There is a strange sadness in your eyes.")

  
He had already gone through the second year of high school before, so the work had been simple. Easy. But how could he tell anyone that? Who would believe him?  
  
As the years passed, he almost half-convinced himself that he had _imagined_ the whole thing, having been the victim of an extraordinarily realistic hallucination as a child.

(Ījisu Arisato née Strassman quietly rubbed his hair as he shivered, having awoken in a cold sweat. "It's okay, my dear...I will protect you." And that made him want to scream, because _she sounded JUST LIKE AIGIS HAD **AND USED THOSE SAME WORDS**._)

  
It was only with the advent of greater mass communication and Internet usage that he had managed to discover the names of at least a _few_ of those names which haunted him so...and yet, their fates only drove him to _further_ confusion.  
  
Akihiko Sanada: a daring naval Captain during World War II who had been killed in action in the Pacific.  
  
Mitsuru Sanada née Kirijo: a philanthropist who had founded a number of mental health clinics in the aftermath of the war. She had passed away from natural causes shortly before he had been 'born'.  
  
Junpei Iori and Yukari Iori née Takeba: an iconic couple in the entertainment business that had hosted a number of talk shows and game shows spanning from the 50s through the 70s. They had long since peacefully retired.  
  
Ken Amada: a star Olympic athlete; he was merely a few years older than him (and that was such a _bizarre_ thing to think about).  
  
Andre Laurent Jean Geraux (his good friend _Bebe_ ): the current French ambassador to Japan.  
  
Chihiro Geraux née Fushimi: the _wife_ of said French ambassador.  
  
The others, he had been less successful at finding any information about. How many of them were simply too low-profile for there to be any public records for? How many had long since passed away? Were there any that had yet to be _born?_  
  
It didn't make sense. _None_ of it made sense.

("...you must learn to let go," whispered Ījisu, placing his hand upon her extended belly, bearing the fullness of new life. "Whatever this dream is that's plagued you since childhood... _this_ is what matters now. _This_ is what we need to focus on.")

  
So he did, to an absurdly intense degree. Throwing himself into his work - to provide! - and into being a father - to raise _children?!_ \- had been a means of release, of distracting him from the niggling sensation in the back of his head that _this is wrong, this shouldn't be, what happened to my world, take me BACK, **I WANT TO GO BACK!**_  
  
He liked to think that he was successful.  
  
Then 2015 rolled around, and a horde of sentient crystals had begun attacking various spots around the world. Lasers danced throughout the sky, as the militaries of the world fought back.  
  
It was so bizarre that it had been a welcome change of pace. Part of him desired a gun (and raise the Evoker to his head, bring forth the power within _stop it stop it Evokers aren't real DOING THAT WOULD KILL YOU_ ), but he settled for a baseball bat.  
  
A blue beast formed from rigid crystal pushed through the door of his house, screaming a haunting melody. The bat cracked against the faceless head, yet its laser still fired into the foundation. The whole structure came down around him and his family.  
  
He felt it a mercy that his son and daughter were crushed instantly.  
  
  
He instead had to endure the sight of his wife (the one constant he had managed to find, even if she didn't remember, even _if_ she wasn't mechanical, there was that core of her soul that remained which served as a soothing balm, and now she was _dying!_ ) bleed out from a beam through her gut. Despite the shock on her face, her eyes were still on him. "I'm...sorry..." She squeaked from pain (don't make that sound _don't make that sound!_ ), struggling to reach her dainty hand towards his face. "...I..."

("You have imagined me with...finger guns?" Ījisu blinked with bewilderment, before chuckling at the thought. "A very interesting image.")

  
He watched the life leave her eyes before her hand could reach him.  
  
As horrible a thought as it was, part of him felt a sense of relief. _I've had a good life. I...managed to endure..._  
  
And then he woke up, blinking oddly. He was breathing hard; his chest felt pained. _Huh. What a dream._ Blinking, he brushed at his face, feeling wet tracks on his cheeks. _Was I actually crying?_  
  
" _Makoto-kun!_ " called out the distant voice of his mother from downstairs. " _Breakfast is ready!_ "  
  
"Coming," he called out, feeling oddly out of sorts. The eight-year old Makoto Yuki rubbed at his eyes, doing his best to remove all traces of tears before heading down for breakfast. Yet...he couldn't quite shake this sensation...  
  
"Mama," he muttered, sipping at his soup. "Do you know anyone named Ījisu...or Aigis...?"  
  
"...those are some interesting names," she remarked with a curious blink. "Where'd you hear them?"  
  
"...a dream, I think?"  
  
"Sounds like a very interesting dream, Makoto-kun. What else happened?"  
  
"...not sure...do we know anyone named Minato Arisato?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"...guess it was just a dream." As he continued eating breakfast, part of him wondered whether that was true.

  
Makoto Yuki continued to grow, putting little thought into that odd dream.

But some part of him...ached. He wasn't quite sure why.

But that dream faded into memory, inevitably forgotten: mere echoes, of something...greater.

Alas, there was little time to devote to such idle thinking. As the only child of a single mother, he had to do a lot to help out around the house. Daydreaming was for kids...and he most _certainly_ wasn't a kid.

His mother had often joked how he acted like someone with an old soul.

(Oh, how little did they know about the truth of that statement.)

It wasn't until he was entering his first year of junior high school that the dreadful verse began to rhyme.

 _Why does she seem so familiar?_ wondered Makoto, sitting beside a girl with short, light brown hair; the way that the locks curled forward around the nape was...familiar. But why?

The girl narrowed her dark eyes, staring at him with suspicion. "Is there a reason you're staring?"

"...sorry. You just look familiar," he quietly admitted. "Someone I used to know..." _Used to know?_

The girl snorted. "Were they named Isako Toriumi?"

"...no?" _Wait._

"Then why do you keep staring?"

  
Before Makoto ( _no that's not my name_ ) could ponder this any further, their homeroom teacher walked in, with short, teal-blue hair ( _wait_ ) and grayish-brown eyes ( _WAIT_ ) looking calmly at them. Adjusting the collar of her conservative turtleneck sweater, she spoke aloud. "Good morning class!"

Thoughts of blue butterflies and the opening of a door.

"My name is **Fuuka Yamagishi** -"

He abruptly stood up and walked out of the room, deaf to the confused murmurs of his fellow students and the surprised questioning from his homeroom teacher ( _not my homeroom teacher it's supposed to be Ms. Toriumi and Fuuka's supposed to be a PEER and a COMRADE_ ). With purposeful strides, he made his way for the nearest stairway; taking short steps (he used to have longer legs than this he had lived THROUGH this before!), he soon found himself on the rooftop, staring quietly at the sky. _What's happening to me?_ A whole life with Ījisu ( _AIGIS_ ), with two children of their own: gone. But it was a mere ember compared to the bonfire of the life before that (enduring an all-too short year of high school, filled with Shadows and Personas and death but oh so much _life_ ): also gone. Like a switch had been flipped, he had become aware of _so much more._ But why? What had happened? Why was he living through different times and different lives? Was this...a part of the Great Seal? Was he simply hallucinating different lives? Was it all a dream?

He had no way of knowing.

_But I'm going to find out._

Returning to class, he apologized for the sudden departure, casually making up a lie about suffering from a panic attack. (What use did he have for public reputation? He had already gone through junior high twice.) Yamagishi-sensei ( _have to get used to not thinking of her as just Fuuka_ ) seemed to accept his excuse, advising him to meet with the school counselor Keisuke Hiraga ( _what a fitting profession_ , he didn't say aloud) if the issue persisted.

The school year progressed. He didn't try to get close to Toriumi-san (no matter how tempted he was to see if she responded to 'Maya'), nor to Yamagishi-sensei (he _almost_ gave in to his desire to ask about her cooking skills). In the meantime, he tried not to be too obvious about his attempts to find out where the others were...if they were alive at all. There had to be a common thread. A common connection.

(Deep down, he just didn't want to get close to Toriumi or Yamagishi or Hiraga, for fear of it all going to waste again.)

When September the 13th of the year 2000 rolled around, Makoto thought of it as just another Wednesday.

By the end of that day, all hell had broken loose: immense earthquakes followed by ravenous tsunamis had devastated the Southern Hemisphere. The cancellation of classes for the rest of the week had seemed like a minor inconvenience by comparison.

His mother was concerned, wondering if they should leave the outskirts of Tokyo and head inland; news of nuclear war breaking out between India and Pakistan on the 15th had convinced her not to move too far away from the protective reach of the national government. That said officials were preoccupied with the flooding that had already ravaged the shores of Japan was conveniently ignored, but he couldn't fault his mother for that decision.

(In retrospect, he was still marveling at the novelty of _having_ a mother, after having lost his so early on in his...'first' life. _HOW WAS THIS REAL?!_ )

Personally, he was racking his brain about where _this_ divergence had come from, because he sure couldn't remember anything about a 'Second Impact' (as they were referring to it on the news) ever occurring in Antarctica.

He was trying to decide whether or not he should try and unveil more about himself to Toriumi or Yamagishi ( _because what else can I do right now? Run away? The world feels like it's about to end_ ) when the world made his choice for him.

On the 20th of September, he barely had several seconds to scream - from the blindingly bright flash and the vague silhouette of a mushroom cloud over Tokyo's skyline - before a pressure wave **_smashed into him_** -

Gasping heavily, Minato Arisato - twenty-one years of age - sat up, his brow beading with sweat. _Just a nightmare...just a nightmare..._

The young man barely had a chance to gather himself before the concerned voice of a fellow orphan whispered from the darkness. "Hey," said Ryoji Kaji, briefly flashing a cigarette lighter to illuminate his face. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just...a nightmare of Second Impact." One that had felt so _real_...

"Eh, we all have em'," remarked the younger teen. The forests of Nagano Prefecture seemed oppressively quiet at this time of night, as though it could swallow them up at a moment's notice. "Want me to take your shift of the night watch?"

"No...don't think I'll be able to sleep now anyway..."

"Just thought I'd offer." With a cheeky grin, he snuffed out his lighter. "Try to get out your jitters before sunrise. We have a big target to hit in a few hours."

"Yeah..." The life of being part of a gang of looters in a Post-Impact world...yet, his nightmare had felt so very strange. _I grew up in Sapporo, not Tokyo...but it felt like I was **there**._

(It didn't make sense. Something didn't make sense, but _what?!_ )

He didn't have much longer to think about it: in the darkness before sunrise, he - along with Kaji and a few of their other stealthier members - snuck into the local JSDF supply depot to replenish their stores of food and water. By the time daylight was upon them, they had made it back safe and sound with their stolen wares...except for Kaji.

  
Before they could make a determination about what to do - had Kaji gotten captured? Had he gotten killed? Had he taken a long route to evade military patrols? - their hideout in the woods was stormed by soldiers, firing their weapons with ruthless efficiency.

Minato - bleeding from a crippling bullet wound in the leg, numb from shock as he tried crawling along the forest floor - barely felt it as he was kicked in the side. The soldier wanted him to _see_ his end coming.

"Worthless, bottom-feeding thieves," spat the soldier. "Die knowing that your punk of a 'comrade' sold you out. Such is the code of honor among thieves."

Minato stared stoically at the barrel of the rifle. An idle part of him was vaguely amused ( _you've been betrayed before, this is nothing_ ; why did he feel so damn CALM?!) by this turn of events.

Then a bullet slammed into his brain-

Blinking, Minato Arisato - a mere child of five years - awoke with a frightful shout, screaming about an awful nightmare about things that children had no business dreaming of.

( _WHAT'S GOING ON?! **WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?**_ )

xxxx

The pattern had been established: Minato Arisato (sometimes Makoto Yuki, occasionally Sakuya Shiomi, rarely something else entirely) would arise from sleep, awakening from a dream that seemed _all too real_. The time he would awaken...varied. Usually as an adolescent, rarely as an adult. He would go on through life (a life that always seemed to vary; sometimes he was an orphan, sometimes he had one parent, sometimes he had both, and his temporal circumstances ranged from relatively well-off to destitute), until one day...he would encounter someone he used to know (from what he now considered his original life, the one that mattered, the one with _bonds_ where he had stopped Death itself), and the memories would flood in with a torrent. Then would begin the panicked reconciliation of his entire worldview (because every single time, the person he had been might as well have ceased to exist, supplanted by someone who had lived _far_ too long and _far_ too many times), as he resolved to try and find out what was behind this change.

Sometimes, he tried to form relationships with the people he used to know. (He ignored the feeling of having a player's guide to their interactions; even if their ages and circumstances differed, there was a core that always remained the same. The fact that core existed...kept him sane yet drove him crazy. Sometimes at the same time.) Other times, he tried to stay away.

Every single time, he got no closer to solving the mystery of his dilemma until something apocalyptic arose. (There was a disturbingly common trend involving giant mecha known as 'Evangelion' and monstrous creatures called 'Angels', who looked _nothing_ like the angelic Personas he used to wield with ease.)

Then, when he inevitably perished, the cycle would begin anew. (There had been one relatively memorable time where the horned mecha - the one that looked like a violet oni - was slammed into his apartment building by an Angel, at which point it had collapsed on top of him.)

He lost count of how many times this had repeated itself. Easily in the triple digits.

Then...there was one time that was different.

He 'awoke' as a second-year high school student at Hoshikan, bearing the Makoto Yuki name. It was encountering Mamoru Hayase (that lovable athlete who tried too hard and cared too much) that did it.

Hoshikan had been Gekkoukan's rival school.

Even the year was the same: 2010.

As soon as he could find the time to do so, he arranged a chance to surreptitiously look around Tatsumi Port Island, keeping an eye out for any familiar faces at their old hangouts (and they were _truly_ old to him; how many combined decades - _centuries_ \- had it been since he had last been here? That it still remained so fresh in his mind compared to all of his other lives was either a blessing or a curse. He hadn't decided which, yet.)

Eventually, he found himself waiting near the entrance of Gekkoukan, keeping a surreptitious eye out.

Then...one day, Junpei Iori, Akihiko Sanada, and Yukari Takeba were leaving...alongside someone else.

Someone he had never met before.

  
A girl, with red eyes, and auburn hair tied into a high ponytail with silver barrettes; outgoing and bubbly (yet with a strange distance that was all too obvious to his experienced eyes; was it a mask? A 'persona' to help her fit in?), she occupied the position in S.E.E.S. that had once been his. Yet...somewhere, deep within, he _recognized_ the power within her soul. _A Wild Card? How?_

He overheard Junpei yell her name too (that lovable oaf; he _missed_ that strangely down-to-earth energy): _Minako_ Arisato.

For all the lives he had experienced, the feeling of actually being 'replaced' was new.

He wasn't sure how to feel about it.

As they split up to pursue their own activities for the day, he decided to follow the girl. (After so many lives, evading notice was...almost simplistic. Sometimes, he didn't mind having the rough equivalent of cheat codes.)

He trailed her to Paulownia Mall (good old place, it was practically unchanged), where she entered a familiar hallway at the very end (and from here, he could _see_ the glow of a familiar door, _finally a proverbial light at the end of the tunnel_ ). He waited by the far left fountain near Club Escapade (why did this particular event seem so familiar?), until the female Wild Card emerged...with a Velvet Room Attendant. Not Elizabeth though; rather a man, with similarly colored hair and eyes. _Another change?_

Events progressed much the same as had 'his' date with Elizabeth, so very long ago.

When the Attendant - named 'Theo', judging by the girl's words - approached the fountain he sat it, Makoto (only out of protest, he would always be _Minato_ ) latched onto the man's wrist before he could plunge his hand into the water.

The very action seemed to shock Theo. "Pardon me?" he asked, with a cultured accent.

"...do you know anyone named _Elizabeth?_ "

The name caused his eyes to widen ( _yes_ ) and his jaw to snap shut ( _RECOGNITION_ ). "How do you know my sister-?"

For the first time in a long time, he finally felt a semblance of _hope_.

xxxx

"Hmm...an interloper. We can't have _that_."

xxxx

Then, without warning, the Lost - those poor souls, reduced to shambling wrecks by the Shadows of the Dark Hour - within Paulownia Mall arose, moving with speed that belied their decrepit state.

He could only react with stunned shock as a veritable _mob_ of the Lost brushed the girl - "What the-?!" - and Theo - " _Wait_ , something's wrong-!" - aside, smashing into him and pressing him into the fountain. If it wasn't their fists messily slamming into him, it was the fact that he was breathing in water _he couldn't breathe HE COULDN'T BREATHE-_

( _Huh. Haven't drowned before_ , he idly thought deep down.)

xxxx

By the time Theo had subdued the Lost (with speed and precision that honestly stunned his Guest, judging by her expression), it was too late; the strange boy had drowned within the fountain.

"What...what just happened...?" murmured Minako Arisato; the bystanders around them were shocked, numbly obeying the commands of Officer Kurosawa as he called for backup and medical personnel.

"...I'm not sure," answered Theo, eyes narrow with concern and not undue suspicion. _My Master must be made aware of this._

The boy had known Elizabeth...his _sister_. But that was impossible...unless one of very few circumstances were true.

 _...who **were** you?_

xxxx

  
Minato Arisato awoke in a strange void. _This is new._

In the distance, he could see a vague silhouette, sitting upon a grand chair. Details were obscured by the ambient light; he couldn't determine their height, their sex, or if they were even human.

The One who Sat Upon the Throne stared at him.

"An interesting soul, you have...but irrelevant, at this current stage."

  
 _Interesting? Irrelevant?_ "Do you know what's happening to me?" Furious emotions arose before he could stamp down on them. "ARE YOU RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?! **ANSWER ME!!** "

They thoughtfully hummed to themselves.

"Hmm...I will have to keep you in mind. But I can't have you interrupting."

They waved their hand.

"Begone."

  
" ** _WAIT-!_** "

xxxx

Sakuya Shiomi awoke with a startled shout. _What...what an awful dream..._

The details were already escaping him, but it had felt so _real_.

 _I have to clear my head_ , he thought to himself; slowly, he arose from his bedding, putting on some simple clothing to enjoy a morning walk through the streets of Hiroshima.

It was August 6, 1945.

He did not survive the detonation of the first atomic bomb ever used in wartime.

(In retrospect, Minato couldn't help but conclude that _this_ particular life had been chosen out of naught but sheer pettiness.)

xxxx

Thus, the long slog continued for Minato Arisato.

Without end.

Without hope.

xxxx

  
**What shall I write about today?**

 **I have recounted so much, that it would seem pointless to do so again.**

 **I write these words, in this tattered journal.**

 **My temperament has changed, over these very long years.**

 **It was a curious thing; I distinctly recall the moment it all changed: it was a cold afternoon. Over the radio, I listened as the nation's first female Prime Minister was elected: a shocking turn of events for post-war Japan. As a mere child below the age of majority, I had paid little attention to politics...thus, that how was I learned of "her." Through sheer dominating will and force of personality, Mitsuru Kirijo achieved victory.**

 **Then, the deluge.**

 **Hundreds of lives returned, in a chaotic mishmash that nearly drove me insane.**

 **It was why I decided to become a hermit: a proverbial monk, living off of the wild land and the alms of strangers. What better place, to lose myself in these memories?**

 **How many loves? How many families? How many experiences? Enough to satisfy anyone; enough that their loss would terrify.**

 **Writing them down is the only way I've found to make sense of it all. My last life; two lives ago; ten lives ago; seventy lives ago; on and on...until I reach the "original", if such a term even makes sense: a life where everything consummated in one glorious and heartbreaking year.**

 **I don't know if I'm still within the Great Seal.**

 **I don't know...I don't _know._**

 **I just don't know.**

 **I imagine that when I die, I will wake up in another body, in another time.**

 **If I am damned to never obtain answers...then I shall endure for as long as I can.**

 **Endure...endure...that is all I can do.**

 **My friends, my comrades...my loved ones...it seems that they are incapable of doing so.**

 **But even if they have forgotten...I will ensure, for good or ill, that I will _never_ forget.**

 **\- Minato, in the year 2005. Or 2004. Maybe 2006? I forget.**

  
xxxx

An aged and wizened man in tattered robes emerged from his ramshackle hut; staring at the blue sky with squinted eyes, Minato Arisato quietly moved with aching limbs, holding gingerly onto an ancient shamisen. Sitting near the edge of a ridge, he overlooked the mountains of the Chūbu region, strumming mindlessly at the strings. Perhaps he would go about and beg today, if the mood struck; maybe he could descend to the nearest village and play for the entertainment of total strangers.

There was a certain serenity to merely existing, detached from all concerns.

Alas, fate would not be satisfied with this.

"Oh my..."

That foreign yet familiar voice prompted Minato to pluck harder than normal, ruining one of the strings. _That voice...?_

"...what fate has befallen my precious Guest?"

Looking over his shoulder, Minato stared at the unforgettable woman, clad in blue with silvery hair and yellow eyes. "...Elizabeth?"

  
The woman, one arm wrapped around the ever present Persona compendium ( _how long has it been since I've had reason to think of PERSONAS?_ ), slowly stepped forward, kneeling down towards him. "...you've come a long way. Left adrift in a chaotic sea, with no control over time and space...and yet, your bonds remain. Despite _everything_...you have retained your bonds, which slowly drew you back towards us..." She gently cupped his cheek with her free hand, a melancholy look crossing her face. "What hideous strength."

"...am I dreaming...?" He didn't dare hope. He _couldn't._

The woman chuckled in her own inimitable way. "This is most certainly not a bream...brie...? Cheese? Photography? Something like that. A shame that my brother Theo could not give me better directions."

"...what's _happening_...?" He dared not launch into any diatribes, nor make any accusations; this was not the time to indulge in such weakness. "Why is this happening to me...?"

"...the extent of what I can disclose is limited, for the time being...but I _can_ tell you a little." And so she spoke...for an _hour_.

By the end of it all...Minato was so very bewildered by the state of the world. Yet, for the first time in what felt like forever, he had _clarity._ "...I see. So...it will soon end?"

"The next life is when all the cards shall be placed on the proverbial table: _everyone_ will be playing their hands."

"...then I suppose I should stop moping then." Minato sighed, wincing at the pain in his chest. He had been having difficulties breathing as of late. "This was a relatively peaceful life..."

"Peace has been a term I've never associated with you, my dearest Guest." Elizabeth slowly knelt down in front of him, her youthful cheeks dimpling. "How strange...even though your flesh is decrepit and ravaged by the passage of years, your soul still burns as brightly as those lovely days in Tatsumi Port Island..."

"...I am an old man, Elizabeth. Such physical affection is a young man's game." He quietly sat forward, intimately pressing his wrinkled forehead against her own. "But...I would not be opposed to you sitting by my side, for at least a little while."

"...I can do that."

Thus did the old hermit and the even older Attendant sit in silence, watching as the clouds rolled by. The sun began its inevitable descent.

Minato felt at peace. "...Elizabeth."

"Yes?"

"...am I a coward?" For not fighting, life after life; for allowing his pain to bind him, to keep him from pursuing his bonds; for living as one who was dead, instead of dying as one who _lived_.

"That is an answer you can only answer for yourself, my dear Guest...oh my, that sounds quite redundant!"

Minato chuckled bitterly. "No pain, no gain...sounds about right..." He was feeling so very tired. "...I don't want to forget again..."

"...that is something I cannot help you with."

"...then will you stay until the end?"

"But of course. Could I ever deny you?"

The sun continued to set. As it dipped below the horizon, the old man's eyes finally closed; they would never open again.

Elizabeth quietly kissed his temple. "Sleep well, my most precious Guest-"

Frowning, Minato Arisato sat up. _Ah. Fell asleep again._ Homeroom for his first year at Hakone Academy's Junior High Branch was about to start. _What an odd dream though..._

Classes continued on relatively normally; the recent new moon had coincided with a large number of Angel Syndrome incidents, so everyone was being rather...fidgety.

But still, he couldn't shake the feeling that something... _important_ had happened. Or would happen.

He would find out on the full moon of April 18, 2011; on the way back to his dorm, a young girl with pale blue hair and crimson eyes interrupted his progress. "Arisato-san," she quietly said.

"...can I help you?"

"...it is time, Conqueror of Tartarus, Vanquisher of the Dark Hour."

Like lightning, memories rushed back with surprising ferocity. Only experience, and the realization about _why_ he was living over and over again, prevented him from collapsing. "...ah. Elizabeth told me about you."

"I can only afford you a little time. You must coordinate with your...equals."

"...then lead the way."

  
He quietly followed the tiny girl (but not a girl, _she's so much more than that_ ), eventually entering an alleyway outside of the Hakone Academy grounds; with a sudden shifting of reality, he found himself walking down endless stairs, leading to a singular arena in the midst of a gray and orange void. As he set foot into the odd expanse, he witnessed two others walking in, _also_ being led by blue-haired girls with red eyes ( _okay, this is kind of weird_ ).

One was a tall ( _man, what does he eat?_ ) boy with a silvery bowl cut (who somehow made it work; HOW?!) and piercing eyes of gray.

The other was a boy ( _still taller than me, seriously?_ ) with an unkempt mop of black hair and eyeglasses.

"Do try to be quick," said the three girls in unison, seamlessly combining into one spectral Rei Ayanami. "I can only keep this location active for a short time. Talk about whatever you must." And with that, she vanished.

Minato Arisato looked at the other two in silence, pondering the words that Elizabeth had spoken in another life (quite literally). _So...these are the other two Wild Cards._ "The name's Minato Arisato."

"...Yu Narukami," cautiously said Silver Hair.

"Akira Kurusu." The other boy winced. "Sorry, Ren Amamiya. Damn it, you'd think I'd have learned by now..."

Minato chuckled. _What a nostalgic problem to have._ "What a pain, right?" Placing his hands into his pockets, the former field leader of S.E.E.S. asked, "so...what's your story?"

xxxx

_**ANOTHER SIDE, ANOTHER STORY**_

 **TARTARUS  
  
The Tale of Minato Arisato**

 **END**

  
xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia: Ījisu Strassman's name is derived from the pronunciation of "Aegis" in Japanese; meanwhile, Strassman is the last name of Aigis's English VA, Karen Strassman.
> 
> Sidestories are **canon** in Shin Persona Evangelion; however, they aren't a part of the main plot with Shinji and his comrades, so they will be focused on separately.
> 
> Alas, I think anyone reading can get the gist of what Minato went through.
> 
> As for *why* he went through that?
> 
> Spoilers~
> 
> /we return to Shinji and Co. next time  
> //Merry Christmas!  
> ///See you in 2021


	34. Sunday - July 5, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toji Suzuhara ends up in the Metaverse, and faces his Shadow. You know what comes next.

_Sokila was drawing._

_"I'm so happy for all the stuff we did yesterday..."_

_Like...a lot._

_"...and I'm also happy for the fire-breathing snowman!"_

_She briefly paused; the wall was covered with pictures of himself and a tiny silver-haired girl playing a bunch of games._

_"Maybe...maybe your next Persona will be a bird-man that can take_ any _punch and dish it back!"_

_She smiled at him._

_"If I can be tough, so can you!"_

_The faint haze of blue began to brighten-_

  
xxxx  
  
/Sunday: July 5, 2015/  
  
/Room 23, 2nd Floor, Izanagi Dorms, Hakone Academy/  
  
Shinji Ikari snorted briefly in his sleep, turning over; his phone read **05:34 AM.**  
  
He was ignorant of Toji Suzuhara rising from his bunk bed and departing, silent and solemn.  
  
xxxx  
  
  
Toji quietly jogged by himself. Given that it was a Sunday, there was little chance of anyone coming to the track grounds so early.  
  
It gave him time to think in solitude.  
  
 _What am I gonna do?_ He didn't have to think about doing anything now, right? Niijima-san had spoken as if he had time to make adjustments...if needed. If 'needed'.  
  
'Need' was one thing he really didn't focus on. Not 'personally', anyway. Everything had been about his sister, in the grand scheme of things.  
  
Perhaps...this change had only cemented the truth of his situation. _Parents are dead, so I can't rely on em' forever...but how the hell am I going to keep things going?_ The sort of care that kept Sakura Suzuhara going was...not too expensive, if it was just the matter of life support. But the sort of technology involved with keeping her soul from fragmenting was...  
  


("Manifesting the will to act is not the only problem," said Sae Niijima, explaining his sister's condition. "Her soul's condition is such that her A.T. Field is...very fragile. Without those experimental machines hooked up to her, her very soul would collapse upon itself in short order...and then she would die for real.")

  
...not cheap, as far as he was aware. _If...it it came down between my school life and her...then I'd pick her._ It seemed like a no-brainer...but it _wasn't_.  
  
He had a good thing going with Kensuke. Nagisa, for all his weirdness, was oddly...tolerable. The Class Rep...well, there would be other Class Reps ( _don't kid yourself, what other Class Rep would spend time trying to help your sorry ass get better?_ ), in the grand scheme of things. Ikari was...well, he hadn't turned out to be _too_ bad, but he wasn't going to miss the craziness that seemed to revolve around the deceptively timid boy. But...what would leaving say? Wouldn't that be as good as saying that Tomochika had basically died for _jack squat_?  
  
 _Hell, if I hadn't come here to begin with, Tomochika might still be alive._ And why had he come here to begin with? _Because this school was closest to the hospital my sister's at._  
  
Everything seemed to revolve around his sister.  
  
Even if he felt a little sore about that, he had long come to accept that (because it wasn't like he could blame his parents for randomly _dying_ ). But all of the time he had spent at Hakone Academy...was it really okay for it to just come to an _end_ like that...?  
  
Before he realized it, he had been running rather heavily for about twenty minutes, and was breathing heavily. "...feh." He hadn't really cleared his head that much. _What am I doing...?_  
  
He quietly walked towards the nearest entry to the boys' locker rooms, seeking to take a quick shower.  
  
Right as the door closed behind him, he fell straight through the floor into a _white void the HELL-?!_  
  
xxxx  
  
Far away, slumbering next to a loudly snoring Misato Katsuragi, Pen-Pen opened one eye. _Time for the boy to add another piece to the board._ Yawning, the curious penguin went back to sleep, content with the knowledge about what was to come.  
  
xxxx  
  
- _IS GOING ON?!_ was all Toji could think before the blank whiteness faded. With a painful smack, the boy fell onto the ground, cheek rubbing against asphalt. "Ow...what...what just happened...?" Rising, he noticed two things immediately.  
  
One: Kobayakawa Memorial Hospital loomed large above him.  
  
Two: the sky was colored in alternating waves of red and black.  
  
Given how often Kensuke had talked about this place, it wasn't hard for Toji to connect the dots. "...how the...the _Metaverse_...?" _HOW'D I END UP HERE?!_  
  
xxxx

Shinji hadn't thought much about it when he had awoken to see Aida and Nagisa studying (with the former flipping pages far more swiftly than the latter; a sign of panic, or perhaps frustration?). That Suzuhara had been absent didn't really ring any alarm bells.  
  
After grabbing a small breakfast, both he and Aida had made their way to NERV HQ. ("The Doc wants me to observe," Kensuke had complained, irritably rubbing at his hair. "I've got _finals_ to prep for!") The bespectacled boy's griping had mostly washed over Shinji, who was actually looking forward to getting his spiriology examined. (No, he wasn't looking forward to basically napping for a few more hours. Not at all...well, _maybe_.)  
  
Lying within the translucent tube - feeling somewhat bewildered that he was allowed to wear his normal clothes - Shinji Ikari closed his eyes...  
  


_His Other frowned._

_" **The world continues to turn...** "_

_He looked down at his hand, clenching it tightly._

_" **...as does our fate.** "_

  
...and soon fell asleep.  
  
xxxx  
  
Griping aside, Kensuke Aida had actually been pretty interested in observing a full-blown spiriological scan. It allowed him to fully embrace the Exposition Fairy Stereotype and ask semi-dumb questions that he _knew_ would rankle Dr. Akagi something fierce. "Why is he still wearing his normal clothes? Aren't ya supposed to...you, know strip him down to his boxers, or something?"  
  
Dr. Akagi just _stared_ at him. "...why would we strip him?"  
  
"You know, to let the _science rays_ scan him more accurately. And stuff."  
  
"...you're trying to irritate me."  
  
"I might be."  
  
The blonde snorted, typing away at her terminal while her subordinate technicians monitored Ikari from their own stations. "We're not scanning anything physical or material; the presence of clothing doesn't inhibit our scans. In _fact_ , if they make him feel more comfortable - if they make the subject less irritable, or less out of their element - then that's only a good thing for us."  
  
"...something about his A.T. Field being less prickly?"  
  
"More or less. We can't exactly go without the full sensory suite in our proprietary scanner," she remarked, referring to The Tube™ (because there was no way he was going to refer to it by its _official_ name. That would be boring) in which Ikari lied. "However, anything to make him less jittery means his ego barrier will be less defensive...which makes our scans more accurate."  
  
"Huh. Neat."  
  
"It is."  
  
The sound of whirring machinery and whining electronics was punctuated by the typing of various keys and quiet murmuring.  
  
Kensuke couldn't help himself. "...if making him feel comfortable was the goal, why not give him a pillow? And a blanket?"  
  
"There's a difference between items which tend to be part of one's self-image - like your clothing, which you wear and _see_ yourself in on a daily basis - and inanimate items which aren't. There's no need for unnecessary clutter in the machine."  
  
"...but what if he had, like, a _favorite_ blanket? Or pillow? One that was passed down his family line for _generations!_ "  
  
"If you're that interested in being a little troll, you can start reading the scanner's help manual. We have a debugging scheduled for after this scan. Expect to spend several hours here."  
  
"..."  
  
"In all fairness, you were _kind_ _of_ _asking for it._ "  
  
"...yeah, I kind of was."  
  
Dr. Akagi sighed heavily. "Of all the people who had to be the Third Child's inquisitive roommate...I bet _Misato_ isn't having nearly as much difficulty with Kirishima..."  
  
"...how's that going? I haven't really met her yet."  
  
"Knowing Misato..."  
  
xxxx  
  
Meanwhile, in the Metaverse, within the training arenas deep inside NERV HQ, Misato Katsuragi and Tokoyo stared intently at Mana Kirishima. Clad in her familiar bodysuit, the girl was clutching onto LABRYS and AIGIS as though she had been reunited with long-lost family members...which was rather literal, in all honesty. "Before NERV can authorize you to go on patrols within the Metaverse, there'll be a brief period where they get an understanding of what you're capable of."  
  
"I went toe-to-toe with an Evangelion-user. Doesn't that count for anything?"  
  
 _More than you might realize._ "True, but all of the scanners within this place will help provide a baseline as to what your limits are. NERV has plenty of Archetypes to help with that practice...and if I'm going to be your minder, I should at least get something out of it."  
  
"Like what? Are we going to spar?"  
  
"Pfft, _as if._ We can do that whenever! But a place like this will provide us easy targets to fine-tune something which you _might_ be interested in..."  
  
"...like what?"  
  
" _Combination_ attacks."  
  
"...wait, like techniques which you require you and me to work as a team?" answered Mana with a blink. "Like how _Sapphire Swan_ and _Diamond Dove_ used the **Fatal Feather Flamenco** to defeat the Iron Kaiser's minions in Episode 11?!"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
Mana pumped her fists, an innocently joyous grin coming to her face. "Let's do it!"  
  
Misato couldn't help but smirk. _This is turning out to be easier than I thought!_  
  
xxxx  
  
"...probably being _ludicrously_ unprofessional," griped Ritsuko Akagi.  
  
"...is that a legitimate criticism regarding Katsuragi's style, or does it have anything to do with the fact that she can get away with it while still doing a good job _and you're glaring at me I think I'll shut up now._ "  
  
"You'd best."

xxxx

  
Toji Suzuhara didn't know _what_ he should have done. All of Ken's idle rants and ravings about the cognitive world had slipped away like a wet bar of soap, no matter how hard he had tried to grasp for them. Anything to try and make his stay there more...tolerable. Safer. _Anything_.  
  
No dice.  
  
Instead, he had recognized the form of Kobayakawa Memorial Hospital. With nothing better to do, he went inside to try and see if he could at least get to his sister's room (because hell, maybe his sister's mind had left an impression or something? If what he had been told was true, Sakura could still _think_ , right? That had to count for something).  
  
Not ten minutes in, he was already starting to regret that decision.  
  
 _The hell are all of these things?_ he thought with a nervous grimace; fantastic beasts and bizarre creatures went through the halls with absolute ease, and the interior layout varied from confused to utterly disgusting: a twisted reflection of the hospital which he had visited so much. _Should've just taken my chances outside..._  
  
He nervously tried finding some stairs leading up to the proper floor (and ended up having to backtrack at least _twice_ ); rather than getting used to the crazy architecture or becoming increasingly panicked by the utter _strangeness_ of it all, he maintained an unsteady equilibrium of grim anxiety. _I should leave, I should leave, I should LEAVE._ Yet he kept on walking. He had come this far, so he might as well go all the way, right? _Damn it, how did I even get in here?!_ And why did it feel like he was being followed?! Glancing over his shoulder, Toji briefly faltered, eyes widening at the sight.  
  
He had no instinctive or developed knowledge of the Archetypes Inugami, Cerberus, Shiisaa, or Ara Mitama; in his eyes, he was being trailed by numerous canine and feline beasts, accompanied by floating teardrops with angry faces...and they were _spawning in greater numbers._ "Uh...good boys... _nice_ boys...I ain't a threat..."  
  
" **A threat,** " barked the slim, ghostly dog with a black head.  
  
" **He thinks he's a threat...** " snarled a Cerberus. " **Ridiculous.** "  
  
" **Pathetic. Pathetic. PATHETIC!** " yapped the Ara Mitamas.  
  
A Shiisa huffed. " **Impotent and blind.** "  
  
"...okay, y'all don't have to be a bunch of _asses_ about it," growled Toji, impulsively clenching his fist. "If you're gonna take me on, then bring it!!"  
  
The hackles of the thoughtbeasts rose, ready to charge and tear him limb from limb...until they paused. With sudden nervousness, they began to retreat backwards (other curious Archetypes from the nearby hospital rooms, unbeknownst to Toji, quickly ducked back into their abodes); some promptly dispersed back into stray bits of ambient cognitive energy.  
  
"...yeah. You'd better run!" yelled Toji, inwardly freaking out because _why the hell would they run from him?!_ With purposeful slowness, Toji tried turning around...only to pause. And look up...and up. _Oh. That's why they ran._ A bear with blue fur and a tan snout stood at twelve feet on its hind legs, clad in what looked like a red and white clown suit with red roses for buttons along the torso. None of that did anything to detract from the fact that _it was a freakin' giant BEAR!_ "Uh...good bear... _nice_ bear..."  
  
The bear - looking like some cross between a grizzly and a polar bear in terms of its structure and build - looked quietly at him, setting down onto all fours. With surprising dexterity, the bear lifted its right front paw...and with a strange flick, manifested fancy eyeglasses which it _then put on_. The bear peered at him with _stunningly clear_ eyes colored a crystalline blue...and then, with a satisfied snort, the bear walked forward.  
  
Toji impulsively got out of the way, letting the bear lumber down the hallway. All of the other creatures seemed to shy away from the ultramarine ursa, seemingly terrified of it. _Well...I ain't gonna complain._ He quickly hurried on, taking another stairwell and _finally_ making it up to the eighth floor. At the end of the hallway, where his sister's room should have been, was something he could only call Distortion. "The hell...?" Armed more by concern than by good sense, Toji steeled his nerves - _this better not kill me!_ \- and walked into it...  
  
" _Well well_ well _..."_  
  
...and came face-to-face with himself. Well, a version of himself with unnerving yellow eyes, a green tunic, and a cape made from animal skins...and dang, he looked _jacked_. "The hell...?"  
  
" _...looks like we finally get a chance to chat,_ " said the doppelganger, grinning widely. " _Let's get your ass in gear._ "

  
Toji Suzuhara was at last starting to recall some of the stuff he had heard Kensuke talk about over the years: about the Metaverse, and about Shadows. (Recent heavily censored tales of Ken's exploits were finally coming to mind.) "So...you my Shadow?"  
  
" _Ah, the track jock has a mind after all,_ " snarked the Shadow; the tunic was missing its right shoulder, allowing Toji to see a physique that he _wished_ he had. " _Took you long enough._ "  
  
"...ain't you supposed to be a part of me? I don't insult myself like that."  
  
His Shadow laughed mockingly. " _Oh, DON'T you? Tell me: why would someone like you bother applying for a prestigious place like Hakone Academy?_ "  
  
Toji decided that his Shadow was a smart aleck who needed a good punch to the face ( _and what does that say about me?_ ). "What, you think I'm not good enough?!"  
  
" _You've begun to slip a little. Things weren't that hard early on...but this year has been harder._ "  
  
"Can you blame me? A lot of shit's happened."  
  
His Shadow chuckled, slowly rising from the chair he sat in. Walking over to the golden coffin (embossed with images of mom...and dad...and Kenji?), the muscular doppelganger quietly caressed the face of his sister, lying atop (yet within) the coffin. " _You remember, don't you?_ "  
  
"...yeah." Memories of Sae Niijima going over his educational options came to mind; his choice for the one closest to his sister had been...easy. That it had been the one with the most opportunity and prestige was an added bonus. "I do."  
  
" _Of all the ones you could've chosen, you picked Hakone Academy. You're a stubborn sort, you know?_ "  
  
"I've been told that."  
  
" _...so why the HELL have you been slacking?_ " said his Shadow with sudden venom.  
  
  
"What do you mean!?" he demanded.  
  
" _Guilt can kill a man...and you've been drowning in it._ " His Shadow gestured to the wide reaches of the Realm, which was choked with human bones. " _Why do you feel any guilt at all?_ "  
  
Toji blinked, unsure of what his yellow-eyed clone was talking about ( _why does my chest hurt?_ ). "...what are you getting at?"  
  
His Shadow sneered. " _Feh. Guess I need to spell it out for ya._ "  
  
"Spell _what?!_ "  
  
" _You think you've gotten over Tomochika's death...the deaths of mom and pop...but what if someone else died for you? What if was Ken who ended up biting the bullet to save your sorry ass?_ "  
  
Toji grimaced at the rawness in his chest, a cold ice pick tearing into him; memories and recollections of the agony he had faced after Kenji Tomochika's death ( _you say that so casually, he died to save ME_ ) were strangely fresh, in this place. "I'd..."  
  
" _You'd feel REAL torn up...but only for a little while. It would only waste more of your time...and your time is a precious thing._ "  
  
"What are you getting at?! Get to the point!" _This feeling...why...?_  
  
His Shadow smirked, confident in the way of someone who _knew_ that they possessed what the other lacked: knowledge, and insight. " _You keep wasting time on feeling guilty; wasting energy on all this moping around...when deep down..._ "  
  
 _Don't say it._ Part of him was screaming, he didn't want it to be said aloud-!  
  
" _...you're GLAD they died...because it meant you would live on._ "  
  
With animalistic rage, Toji stomped the ground, pointing angrily at his Shadow. "THAT'S A LOAD OF _**BULLCRAP!**_ "  
  
" _Why?_ "  
  
Such a simple question. Yet the answer...was the stuff of cowards! Of dishonorable _scoundrels!_ "Because...it ain't right! I'm not the kind of guy!"  
  
" _Oh **SPARE** me!_" jeered his Shadow, gesturing all over his Realm. " _If you die, who's gonna take care of Sakura, huh? Do ya trust anyone else to look after her? Resources are precious; limited; if you died, what reason would they have to keep her goin'? Mere **charity?**_ " With a scornful snort, his Shadow glared. " _You've been through too much to believe in charity._ "  
  
"And what the hell would you have me do?!" he demanded. "Treat Tomochika's death like it was worth it? Like I _wanted_ it!?"  
  
" _You're trying to overcomplicate something pretty damn simple,_ " chided his burly doppelganger. " _If they hadn't died...it might have been **you** who died. It's such a simple thing...a NATURAL thing...to be glad to live on...so why keep hanging onto that pain? It's just holding you **back** -_"  
  
" **SHUT IT!** " yelled Toji, teeth bared with an anger born from desperate denial, because the implications...no. No. He wouldn't dare think of it! "I'm not...I'm not _like_ that..."  
  
  
" _Like WHAT?_ " challenged his Shadow, who slowly began walking towards him.  
  
"Like some _wretch_ who thinks people dying is a good thing! Like some...some... _worthless **bum**_ , who's ungrateful for everything that people have done for me...!"  
  
" _You're pretty melodramatic for someone in the Track Club. Maybe you should have gone for the Theater Club?_ "  
  
That damn smirk was _really_ pissing him off. "You're _really_ annoying me-"  
  
" _WHY do you have to make it so tough?_ " His Shadow stood face-to-face with him. " _There's nothing wrong with surviving... **nothing**. And you're HAPPY for that, because it means you can keep doing what you have to do for your sister...because if you die, you can't do NOTHING._"  
  
"Shut up-"  
  
" _What's the matter? Having a tough time accepting the truth? Your mopey act pisses me off as it is._ "  
  
"I said _shut **up**_ -"  
  
" _Why be so **obsessive** about it? You already spent enough time moaning about Tomochika's death, and for what? You did the same bit years ago when your parents died...but you can't change the fact that they died. Why waste anymore ENERGY on people who are dead and gone?_"  
  
"WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT?! Why would I disrespect their memory!" To be like that...would be akin to spitting on their grave-!  
  
" _Because you have more **important** things to do. So why don't you man up and focus on what you can change? After all...dead people can't help you anymore._"  
  
"...Kensuke had to be mistaken about Shadows," he growled. "Because there's no _way_ you could be mine..."  
  
" _Is that a fact? Face it: I'm the truth you refuse to acknowledge...cause I'm you, and you're **me**._"  
  
Mustering all of his defiance to the forefront, Toji punched his Shadow in the stomach. "LIKE **HELL** YOU ARE! I'M **_NOTHING_** LIKE YOU!"  
  
In the face of his rejection, the Shadow simply stood back, looming larger...and _larger_. " _Yeah...I guess that's true,_ **ISN'T IT?** "  
  
Toji Suzuhara paled, gasping with horror as the entire Realm swirled around them, dissolving into a torrential downpour of rock and bone...  
  
xxxx  
  
From the outside of Kobayakawa Memorial Hospital's cognitive double, the walls burst outward; a hulking brute landed upon the ground, his bronzed skin bleeding from various places. Clad in animal skins, the man's beard was wild and unkempt; strapped to his back was the golden coffin bearing the relief of Sakura Suzuhara. " **I am a Shadow...the TRUE self...** " he said aloud, as though confirming something to himself. " **Gotta find...a new place to rest...** " With lumbering steps, Toji's Shadow walked forward, uncaring for how each footstep seemed to briefly destabilize the ground beneath him.  
  
Little did he know that an Ocular Drone was observing from above.  
  
xxxx  
  
/The Cognitive Protection Center, Tokyo-3, the Metaverse/  
  
From his station in the main monitor room, Goro Akechi blinked at the sudden alert. "What's this...a Realm has detached from its normal location?" Not good; that tended to be the sign of a berserk Shadow. The Ocular Drone's sighting was quickly cross-referenced with any ID tags that were registered to that location. "...Denizen Omega-Omega-Seven-Two-Zero-Alpha..." _An unregistered Shadow, then...why would it go berserk like this?_ Alas, the cause could be investigated later; a wild Shadow had to be restrained before it could introduce any cognitive abnormalities to the surrounding area. "Let's see who's available..."

xxxx

As Toji's Shadow lumbered away - unknowingly trailed by one...no, _three_ Ocular Drones - the blue bear in the clown suit watched silently from a shadowy alleyway, grumbling quietly to himself.  
  
  
" ** _Many thanks for clearing the path for the boy._** " The bear looked over his meaty shoulder, staring at a mohawked bird-man in a purple tux. " ** _It would have been inconvenient for the lad to get waylaid by Archetypes on the way to his Shadow._** "  
  
The bear snorted, holding up his left paw; with a dexterous flick, a hand puppet manifested over the claws, looking like a cartoonish version of himself: a rounded head and face, big black eyes, and mitts for hands. The puppet's head flapped up and down like a Pez dispenser, as a surprisingly high-pitched voice came from it. "Wouldn't it have been a bit _easier_ to just drop him off in front of his Realm? It was a pain being on _paw_ -trol in that hospital!"  
  
Mister P huffed without a care. " ** _A little bit of danger makes the mind more susceptible. The threat of death and peril tends to make people more...honest._** "  
  
The bear grunted while his hand puppet yapped, "if you say so...can I go now? This place is really cramping my style!"  
  
" ** _But of course Teddie; do keep me apprised of any_ unusual _developments out in the wild..._** "  
  
The bear - Teddie - nodded, hiding his hand puppet with another deceptively quick motion of the paw. The colorful ursa turned around, walking through the alleyway and disappearing into the shadows before fading away from sight.  
  
 ** _Now...who will be the first to find you, young Suzuhara?_** Mister P calmly withdrew, making sure to keep out of sight and out mind of both the boy's Shadow and his Task Force pursuers.  
  
xxxx  
  
Underneath NERV HQ within the Metaverse, Tokoyo and Mana landed on opposite sides of a Mothman Archetype - which promptly fell apart into slices - as Misato felt a familiar buzz in the back of her head. Thumbing her A.T. medallion, she said, "go ahead." She blinked. "Repeat that, Akechi-kun? An unregistered Shadow went wild, huh? Not an Acolyte? Hmm..." It had been quite a while since she'd encountered a genuinely wild Shadow. _I wonder what poor son of a gun it happened to?_ "You wouldn't happen to have any _secret_ records on hand, would you?" There was a buzz of irritation, combined with a pointed distaste for a certain set of ethics guidelines as the randomized ID tag filtered through her mind. "Yeah yeah, unregistered Shadows are kept incognito as a point of law, you don't have to gripe at _me_ about it...fine, I'll do it. I'm gonna bring a new pupil of mine along to help...don't worry, we'll make sure to keep the collateral damage minimal. Who do you think I am?" An amused flicker of emotion prompted her to scowl. "Yeah yeah, you laugh... _wiseass_." Huffing, Misato looked back towards Mana, who was looking at her quizzically. "Okay Mana-chan, we've done good work today, but _now_ we have an opportunity to test something else."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Your ability to subdue a Shadow without killing them."  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"Because if you kill whoever's Shadow this is, they'll _die._ "  
  
"...and?"  
  
 _Baby steps Misato, baby steps._ "This ain't a criminal necessarily. This could be a guy whose Shadow went berserk without meaning to."  
  
"...how is that any different from an Acolyte though?"  
  
 _...baby steps. Baby steps._ "How about this; let me ask Ritsuko if she can find anything," she said, thumbing her medallion once more, "and I'll _explain_ the difference to you on the way."  
  
xxxx  
  
Within NERV HQ in the real world, as Shinji Ikari slowly exited the spiriological scanner, Ritsuko Akagi blinked as the MAGI relayed an impromptu message from Misato. "Hmm?" Briefly typing onto her keyboard, her brows furrowed with concern. "A wild Shadow..."  
  
"Say wha?" drearily said Kensuke, looking up from the giant help manual.  
  
"Nothing. Misato's just asked if the MAGI have logged any unusual anomalies within Tokyo-3 over the past twenty-four hours." She resisted the urge to reach for a cigarette, curling her nose with irritation. "Denizen Omega-Omega-Seven-Two-Zero-Alpha...tch. The fact that the A.T. Task Force even _allows_ for unregistered Shadows _at all_ is just-"  
  
"Could you repeat that ID tag?"  
  
At Aida's interruption, she looked over her shoulder, blinking at the sudden seriousness in the boy's expression. It would have been welcome had the circumstance not been so odd. "Omega-Omega-Seven-Two-Zero-Alpha...?"  
  
  
With sudden panicked energy, the intern whipped out his phone and promptly dialled a number in his contact list; when no one picked up, he quickly dialled another one. This time, there _was_ an answer. "Hey, Nagisa-kun. You seen Toji anywhere today?" There was a brief pause as he received an answer that _was not_ welcome, judging by the slow widening of his eyes. "Haven't seen him at all...okay. Thanks. Nah, nothing major, just wanted to talk to him about something. See you later." Cutting the call, the boy let his strange anxiety show more fully. With deliberate motions, Aida rushed over towards the scanner, yelling, "IKARI! I _think something's happening with Toji's Shadow!_ "  
  
The sudden alarm that Dr. Akagi felt ( _wait a minute isn't Toji Suzuhara one of their OTHER roommates at the Academy?_ ) was only matched by the emerging terror in Shinji Ikari's eyes.

xxxx

Kensuke Aida wasn't sure where the concern had come from.  
  
Perhaps, in retrospect, it had to do with the fact that he still had no idea about how he had ended up in the Metaverse on June 14. The trial involved with facing his Shadow - and subsequently gaining his Persona - had blunted his curiosity about such an unusual occurrence. After all, it wasn't unknown - albeit rarer, these days - for people to slip into the cognitive world unknowingly...but no. This was ringing too many parallels. _If Toji actually ended up in the Metaverse somehow...and encountered his Shadow..._  
  
"Hold on, Aida-san," said Shinji, clasping onto his shoulder. "Try to keep your thoughts focused."  
  
"Not a problem, Ikari," he answered, readjusting his glasses; the various technicians around them were backing away, while Ritsuko Akagi was trying to get some measure of control over the situation. "We'll be back later Doc! We just have to check something!"  
  
"Now wait just a _second-!"_  
  
"Sorry Doc, can't hear you!" he yelled, right as they began to phase out of reality...  
  
xxxx  
  
Shinji found it an interesting... _experience_...to transition between dimensions, with someone else alongside him. Normally, he had to focus on the patterns that _his_ thoughts carved, the boundaries of _his_ soul in relation to others; that sense of identity and separation allowed him to slip from physicality to cognition.  
  
But with Kensuke Aida - whose own thoughts were foreign, yet directed; whose own A.T. Field was separate from his, yet still connected(?) - there was more to account for. He was the one directing their entry into the cognitive world, so _his_ thoughts had to be paramount; a metaphor of a passenger taking a bus came to mind...  
  


_His Other's gaze was steady._

_" **To slip away from the clutches of this world, while maintaining a connection with another?** "_

_His knuckles clenched tightly._

_" **Such a task can be arduous, or even foolish...** "_

_But there was a knowing smile._

_" **...but Fools are known for such things, aren't they?** "_

  
...but if he focused on their bond - however imperfect it was - it felt simpler. Especially since their purpose for entering the Metaverse was directed to the same end.  
  
As everything faded into grayscale, Shinji's expression hardened into one of worried determination. _I hope Suzuhara-san is okay..._  
  
xxxx  
  
/Tokyo-3, the Metaverse/  
  
Once leaving NERV HQ's cognitive double - rather appreciating the great deal of cognitive engineering that had gone into making the hallways relatively similar to their real world counterparts - Misato Katsuragi and Mana Kirishima had taken to the rooftops. While Tokoyo carried her, Mana-chan had no difficulty keeping up, performing leaps and bounds far beyond her physical ken. _The stuff that axe and shield allow her to do is insane._ Shaking her head, the A.T. Agent mentally directed her Persona to take them towards the general location that Akechi had indicated...ah. That small cluster of Ocular Drones flying in a straight line towards the north of the city was a good enough lead. "Over there!"  
  
In a matter of minutes, the duo had tracked down the wild Shadow, which looked like a berserk wildman bleeding from various places, with a golden coffin strapped to his back; his movements seemed no less the worse for it. _Wonder where you're going in such a hurry?_ "Watch my six, Mana-chan."  
  
"...your _six?_ "  
  
"It means cover my back!"  
  
"Ah. Got it!"  
  
With a graceful leap, the cognitive swordswoman leapt in front of the Shadow's path. Her sudden entrance forced the wild man to slow to a halt. "Howdy there!" Misato was slowly set down by Tokoyo, allowing her to strike a hopefully _friendly_ pose. "A.T. Agent Misato Katsuragi; where are you off to in such a hurry?"  
  
The mention of 'A.T. Agent' caused the Shadow's yellow eyes to narrow with suspicion. " **None of your business.** "  
  
"Running like you are, causing distortions in ambient cognition? You kind of are."  
  
" **...I had an agreement with you goons. Leave me alone.** "  
  
"See, the thing with unregistered Shadows being left alone? It kind of depends on them _staying in their Realms._ Mind filling me in on why you're out and about? Or telling me your _name_ , for that matter?"  
  
" **Couldn't stay anymore. And my name's none of your business.** "  
  
"...uh-huh. You know, being uncooperative doesn't really help your case. I'm just trying to minimize difficulties, keep the populace's thoughts from getting too affected by abnormalities. Boring stuff like that." Negotiation was good. Negotiation was king. When the Shadow didn't immediately answer, Misato tried her opening gambit. "Maybe it's high time you tried out the Cognitive Protection Center? It's _much_ safer than being out here by yourself, where dangerous Archetypes could threaten you-"  
  
The hulk chortled cynically. " **Keeping me trapped in your little prison in the sky? No thanks...can't trust you...can't trust ANYONE...because everyone eventually dies...I have to _live_ , no matter what...!**"  
  
  
 _Aw crap, this Shadow's going berserk-_  
  
" **...so...GET OUT OF MY WAY!** " With the burst of a sickly black aura - _great, he probably has Curse skills_ \- the wild man charged forward with _surprising_ speed-!  
  
Tokoyo grabbed onto Misato's torso, diving out of the Shadow's way. Every footstep caused the asphalt to deform beneath the Shadow's feet. "Mana-chan!"  
  
With a ferocious grunt, Mana Kirishima stepped forward, holding AIGIS at the ready; the brute smashed into the shield, driving her back...until her booted heels, bending the cognitive road, slowed them to a halt. "You're not going anywhere," growled the girl; with a flash of light, the shield unleashed the absorbed momentum, forcing the Shadow to stumble back.  
  
" **If that's the way it's going to be, _then so be it!_ _Maeiga!_** "

xxxx

Mana Kirishima dove to the side, avoiding the deathly bursts of red and black energy; the berserk Shadow no longer seemed interested in running away, having fully decided to fight them. _Fine by me!_ A mental check of the energy levels within AIGIS and LABRYS...  
  
xxxx  
  


_One soul furiously tried to pump water(?) out of a dry well; the other simply crossed her arms, pantomiming a drought with surprisingly evocative hand gestures._

  
xxxx  
  
...well, they weren't good. _I used too much of my reserves during the fight with Ikari,_ she thought with a grimace, dodging the wild fists of the hulking Shadow. The brief training against NERV's selection of Archetypes had filled them up _slightly_ , but nowhere near what she was used to. _I might have to spend a while wailing on weaklings just to prepare for actual combat again._ Fair enough; she'd fought with dwindling reserves before. She'd just have to get creative...  
  
" ** _Heat Riser! Garudyne!_** "  
  
...and remember that she had a partner fighting alongside her. So to speak. _Have to get used to that_ , she thought wryly, watching as the Shadow was struck by an empowered Tokoyo's miniature cyclone. With glaring eyes, the wild hulk turned towards Misato's Persona, howling with anger. " **I don't want nothing to DO WITH YOU!** "  
  
"You attacked first!" yelled Misato, standing to the side of the street, mostly away from the combat; Ocular Drones were observing them from above, and native Archetypes had scattered to the proverbial winds. "You shouldn't start what you can't finish!"  
  
The Shadow snarled, glaring at Misato ( _damn it don't attract the attention of the monster_ ) before roaring, " ** _Speed Buster!_** " A purple aura flickered around the beast as it took off in a sprint (Mana's legs were already moving), aiming to crush the woman into paste ( _DON'T YOU DARE_ ); roaring, Mana reared her axe to slice the Shadow's leg off at the thigh and _wait a second_ it had turned on a dime and was now sprinting at _**her**_ ( _oh damn oh crapcrapCRAP-_ ) and _SLAMMED_ into her before she couldn't even think to halt her momentum. With agonizing ferocity, the beastly man bulldozed over her, trampling her into the cognitive asphalt with a throaty snarl. _Agh...ow._ Her arms were flickering with purple. _What...?_ Then she saw Misato kneeling over her, even as the cry of Tokoyo - " ** _Myriad Slashes!_** " - sounded in the distance, followed by the striking of sharp metal against rough stone. (She could not see that that the Shadow had grabbed whole chunks of the road to serve as impromptu shields.)  
  
"Easy kid, _easy_ Mana-chan..." Misato looked at her body with experienced eyes. "Looks like a physical attack combined with **_Rakunda_**..." _Ah. No wonder it hit so hard._ A simultaneous attack that also lowered her defensive capabilities? Unfair. "Here. It should heal you." Misato reached behind her back for a satchel on her belt that was normally hidden by her uniform's waist-length cloak; she pulled out a golden can, popping the top off. "Drink up."  
  
 _What a sweet lady_ , deliriously thought Mana, glad she didn't have to use any more of her weapons' reserves to heal her body; she eagerly swallowed the amber liquid, inwardly (and finally outwardly) grimacing at the mildly foul taste. "What _is_ this...?"  
  
"Most of my healing items taste like beer."  
  
"...ah. That makes sense." The lady had a _lot_ of beer at her apartment, she now recalled ( _wow the pain's going away REAL fast now_ ). "Does it do that normally? Heal you?"  
  
"...eh, not really."  
  
"Then why-?"  
  
"Long story, involves lots of personal issues that I used to have more trouble with."  
  
"...okay?" She wondered if real beer would do the same-  
  
"Aw damn it I'm gonna have to lock away my alcohol from you, aren't I?" groused Misato, apparently seeing something in her expression that she didn't like. "Get up, we have a battle to get to-"  
  
SMASH!  
  
Tokoyo smashed into a nearby building, barely landing on her feet; the impact elicited a minor wince from Misato ( _sympathetic pain from her Persona, that must suck_ ), even as the wild Shadow advanced towards them. " **You'll keep coming after me if I don't stop you...have to stop you if I wanna _live_...**"  
  
"We don't have anything against you, idiot!" growled Misato. "Mana, time to use one of our team maneuvers. We need to take this guy down in one shot."  
  
Mana could practically _feel_ her eyes light up. "Which one? _Which one?_ "  
  
" **Friendly Fire**."  
  
"...ah. Got it!" She quickly split from Misato's side, bringing AIGIS up to bear-  
  
" ** _Rising Slash!_** "  
  
-right as Tokoyo slammed her twin katanas into the shield, delivering a blow that would've shattered Mana's knees if the entirety of the force hadn't been absorbed by AIGIS-  
  
" ** _Garudyne!_** "  
  
-and followed it up with a torrential whirlwind that was eagerly sucked up by her shield, its red gemstone glowing brightly.  
  
xxxx  
  


_Both souls yelped as the formerly dry well erupted with a torrent of shining water._

  
xxxx  
  
"Get back," growled Mana, slamming LABRYS into the ground and stepping towards the wild Shadow. She braced her shoulders and knelt down, willing the shield to _unleash_ -  
  
 ** _FYOOOOM!_**  
  
A horrific gale erupted from the shield, united with a brilliant column of concussive energy. _Choke on this, you-!_  
  
" ** _Speed Riser!_** "  
  
An emerald aura flickered around the Shadow, and the hulk actually _dodged_. The concussive beam exploded far in the distance as Mana groaned, "oh come **_on-!_** "  
  
The **_Sukukaja_** -enhanced Shadow proceed to stampede around the road, each footstep unleashing shockwaves that battered Mana, Misato, and the latter's Persona. With desperate purpose, Tokyo grabbed onto both of them and vaulted atop the nearest building. "Damn it," grumbled Misato, eyeing the Shadow warily. "Do those techniques come combined with a random support skill...?"  
  
" **Can't stop...have to keep moving...can't let ANYTHING get in my way...** " growled the frenzied hulk.  
  
"...we should kill him," growled Mana.  
  
"Not our call to make."  
  
"He's not _stopping_."  
  
"That's what backup is for." With a frustrated grimace, she reached up for her A.T. medallion-  
  
" ** _Dazzler!_** "  
  
A flash of flickering yellow light smashed onto the Shadow's face, briefly bewildering him.  
  
"HEY! _TOJI!_ "  
  
That youthful voice prompted Mana and Misato to look further down the street; standing there was a sandy-haired boy in glasses and an outfit that looked like a poor imitation of Misato's own Agent wardrobe. Beside him was an Egyptian-themed Persona holding a shepherd's crook and a grain flail. "Who's that?"  
  
"...what's Aida-san doing here...?" murmured Misato. "Wait, did he say _Toji_...isn't that-?"  
  
" **You...of _course_ you're here...this change is YOUR fault...**" growled the Shadow. " **But you wouldn't be alone...where's _IKARI_...?**"  
  
"...well, if I tell you that, would you mind calming down?" The Shadow merely snarled in response to Aida's request. "...yeah...about what I thought."  
  
That's when Kinnara landed behind the Shadow ( _who's this Toji guy they're talking about?_ ), having fallen from a great height. " ** _Agi!_** " With a strum of his harp, Kinnara loosed a bolt of fire that smashed into the Shadow's muscular back. The Shadow - growling angrily - impulsively swiped backward at the Persona, who leapt backwards; right at that time, the bespectacled boy's Persona struck with a **_Pulinpa_** , further disorienting the hulking monstrosity.  
  
"Misato-san...Kirishima-san."  
  
Mana and Misato looked around, marvelling at Shinji Ikari's presence. "When the hell did _you_ get up here?!" the girl demanded.  
  
Shinji blinked. "Um...I had Kinnara drop me off here, and then had him jump real high so he could land behind Toji's Shadow without getting his attention..."  
  
"...how'd you know where we were?" demanded Misato. Shinji wordlessly pointed up at the various Ocular Drones which were _still_ observing from above. "...yeah, that would do it." Misato then looked triumphantly in Mana's direction. "See? _Backup._ "  
  
"...but you didn't even _call_ for them-"  
  
"Backup is _backup!_ "  
  
xxxx

"Misato-san, please keep an eye on us," said Shinji, his hand gripping tightly onto his characteristic shovel ( _I still can't believe that's the weapon he conceives of in his self-image_ ); he quickly sought the nearest fire escape, clambering down with measured steps to join the battle with the Shadow. _Toji's_ Shadow, apparently. _I should've seen the signs_ , thought Misato with a grimace; this Shadow had been rather monstrous (and inherently destructive in its distortive effects on the immediate Metaverse) in appearance for a cognitive self which had merely gone wild. No...  
  


("Accepting your other self will be...difficult." Those had been the words of her trainer. Alas, for _most_ trainees, they were unable to do so seamlessly or without issue; they ended up denying their Shadow's incisive words, and succumbing to it. Thus, it fell to the experienced Agents on hand to subdue their berserk selves. It had happened to her...and she had seen it happen to many other prospective Agents in her time.)

  
...this was someone who had actually been _consumed_ by their Shadow; the resultant beings always tended to be deranged and manic in a way that was unique. _What did Aida-san say? 'Toji'?_ That was one of the boys' roommates at the Academy; if that was true, how had he ended up in the Metaverse? _Come_ _to think of it...last month...hadn't Aida-san somehow ended up in the Metaverse through unknown means?_ Shinji-kun, Ayanami, and the mysterious 'Mister P' had helped bail the boy out when he had encountered his Shadow...but this was now the second of Shinji-kun's peers that had ended up within the cognitive world via unknown means. _Once is chance, twice is coincidence...a third time...?_ This would merit further investigation. But for now, there was a battle to finish. "Mana-chan, use your shield to protect Shinji-kun and Aida-san; we're gonna be running support for those two."  
  
Mana almost looked _offended._ "Seriously!?"  
  
"If that Shadow _is_ who I think it is...then those two are going to be our best bet at stopping him." Still, no need to take chances. _Tokoyo, use **Heat Riser** on them._ _Keep your Wind skills at the ready._  
  
xxxx  
  
Shinji Ikari kept his shovel at the ready, even as Kensuke kept talking to Toji's Shadow. "Come on Toji, it doesn't have to be like this!"  
  
" **Bull _crap!_** " snarled the hulk; the golden coffin on his back flickered with a celadon glow. " ** _Diarama!_** " The Shadow stood tall, reinvigorated by the curative skill.  
  
 _...that doesn't seem fair_ , thought Shinji with a grimace, trying to avoid the Shadow's gaze; with a thought, Kinnara was replaced by Pixie, while Ozymandias kept unleashing ailment skills with regularity. Tokoyo's calm voice - " ** _Heat Riser._** " - sounded out as both Personas were empowered. _Slow and steady...slow and steady._  
  
" **All of you...nothing but trouble to me...gonna get me killed...I WON'T LET YOU!** "  
  
The Shadow spoke with such rage and anger. _Suzuhara-san...is this how you truly felt...?_  
  
" ** _Speed Buster!_** " The aura of **_Sukunda_** covered the Shadow as he burst towards Aida's position-!  
  
Kirishima was suddenly there, shield at the ready. The momentum of the charging hulk transferred into AIGIS, lashing back against him with equal ferocity.  
  
" **You're gonna kill me...have to kill you first...HAVE TO LIVE... _DIA-_** "  
  
" ** _Makajama!_** " cried Ozymandias, his shepherd's crook unleashing a spectral aura in the form of a giant question mark; it latched onto Toji's Shadow-  
  
" ** _-RA-!_** " he tried to finish, only for the word to vanish from his mouth. " **What...what just happened-?** "  
  
" ** _Zio!_** " squeaked Pixie, flinging a bolt of lightning that arced across the Shadow's skin. Grimacing, the frenzied hulk tried to move-  
  
"TOKOYO, NOW!" cried Misato.  
  
" ** _Garudyne!_** " The swordswoman unleashed a torrential gale that ripped into the Shadow, further disorienting him. The hulk stumbled, dazedly stumbling in his direction.  
  
 _Sorry Suzuhara-san_ , grimly thought Shinji as he winded back with his shovel. _This isn't personal._  
  
 **THWACK!**  
  
The sound of flat metal smashing into a human face sounded like a thunderclap; Toji's Shadow gurgled as his head lurched backward, stumbling woozily. Like a boxer hit with a knockout blow, the Shadow fell backwards, crashing laboriously into the street.  
  
"...nice swing, Shinji-kun!" called Misato from the rooftop.  
  
Shinji tried not to flush with embarrassment. "Misato-san, that's not appropriate...!"  
  
Kensuke rushed toward the Shadow's side; it dissipated in a rush of blue fire, coagulating into a smaller Shadow adjacent to the original Toji Suzuhara. "Toji...how you holding up...?"  
  
"...like crap," muttered the track jock, slowly rising. Although looking relatively fine, he still had a churlish yet thoughtful expression on his face. "... _man,_ you guys hit hard...how much was I spouting off about?"  
  
  
"...a bit." The bespectacled boy sat down, a complicated grimace on his face. "I...gotta confess. Ikari and I...we encountered your Shadow. Last Sunday, I mean. It...said some stuff."  
  
"...huh. You two _seemed_ a little weird this past week..." Rather than being offended by this, Toji simply sighed. "...it sucks, you know?"  
  
"What sucks?"  
  
"Having your Shadow throw stuff in your face that you know is true but don't want to admit."  
  
Kensuke grinned knowingly. "I've been in your shoes. It _really_ sucks."  
  
Toji glanced over at his Shadow, which was slowly sitting up; the burly doppelganger's yellow eyes were no longer narrow with anger or fury, but were simply...open. Accepting. "I felt like a heel, trying to move on from when Tomochika died...from when my folks died...I felt like I didn't deserve it. Even when I _tried_ to move on...it didn't get to the root of it."  
  
"That being?" asked Kensuke.  
  
"That...I was _glad_ that I had survived. And I felt like an ass for that."  
  
"...huh, kind of explains the bones, a little..."  
  
"Yeah, that place where my Shadow was...it was kind of screwed up."  
  
"We all have our own issues, Toji."  
  
"...yeah Ken, I guess we do."  
  
Shinji resisted the urge to squirm, feeling like he was witnessing something private. _They've known each other a lot longer...I shouldn't be here._ Still, he felt like even trying to back away would draw their attention, so he just stood at attention while things resolved themselves.  
  
Slowly rising to his feet, Toji walked over towards his Shadow. "...I admit that I'm not an expert on Metaverse stuff, or on Shadows...but you were pretty upfront, you know? You're right: I _was_ glad that I lived; can't do nothing for Sakura if I'm dead...but I was ashamed for feeling that way. It felt like dishonoring their memory...but our folks told me to run. So did Tomochika...and I can't change that. Wish I could...but I can't. Dwelling on it won't change anything for me." He held his hand out. "Have to keep moving forward...ain't that right, _me?_ "  
  
For the first time, Toji's Shadow bore an expression other than surly anger or deep-seated irritation: with a satisfied smirk, his Shadow swelled with blue fire, taking on a new form that was no longer corrupted by wrath or rage, but perfectly congruent to his power. Standing at a towering height similar to Hamlet's, the Shadow took on the image of a muscular man with a well-groomed beard that went down to his chest, clad in fine blue robes - fit for a king - that left his right arm exposed; the golden coffin had morphed into a gauntlet that covered the entire limb, bearing the face of Sakura Suzuhara on the shoulder. Stylized tattoos of Toji's parents and Kenji Tomochika covered the left arm, while his feet were wrapped in sandals of fine leather. Atop a head of dark, long, and curly hair rested a small crown of gold, which extended down to form a thin mask over his piercing yellow eyes. With skin the color of polished bronze, his Shadow - nay, _his_ Persona - looked like a figure of heroic myth. " ** _I am thou, and thou art I...thou hast finally acknowledged the fetters which bound thee...and thus has finally resolved to move forward with head held high. Remember this lesson; for I,_ Gilgamesh _, shall ensure its wisdom will endure to the end of time..._** " With those words, Gilgamesh faded away into wisps of azure flame, converging on Toji's form.  
  
"Whoa, WHOA-!" yelped the befuddled boy.  
  
"It's normal," assured Kensuke. "Call it the Metaverse responding to your self-image."  
  
"...if you say so," muttered Toji looking warily at himself as the fire faded; instead of his sea green track uniform, only the pants remained, and his normal running shoes had been replaced by _really_ sporty athletic sneakers. Everything above the waist was much more elaborate; wearing a loose and short kimono colored golden yellow with green trimming, the fabric - bound to his waist with a black cord - bore designs of black deer all over it; with the gnarled wooden staff in his right hand, Toji might have come across as a mythical _sennin_ were it not for the white headband bearing the kanji for _aku_ ( 惡 ) in black, mirroring a similar character plastered on his back. "...huh."  
  
"Ooh, _symbolism_ ," said Kensuke with a joking grin. "Not bad, not bad..."  
  
Toji huffed, ignoring Aida by looking over his shoulder. "Ikari."  
  
Shinji blinked ( _oh no he's spotted me_ ), sputtering, "um, yes...?"  
  
"...you probably should have joined the Baseball Club." He rubbed his chin, smirking wryly in spite of himself. "Not a bad swing with the shovel."  
  
"Suzuhara-san, I'm _sorry_ , it was a battle, and I was just-"  
  
"Damn man, calm down! I was trying to compliment you!"  
  
It seemed at least some things were constant.

xxxx

  
"Okay kids, pow-wow time's up!" Misato's call prompted the trio to look over towards her; landing deftly and quietly on the street, the A.T. Agent observed the slight distortions caused by their battle, wondering if people in the real world felt the sudden inclination to experience a brawl. "First things first: Suzuhara-san, do you have _any_ idea how you ended up in the Metaverse?"  
  
"...um, no," muttered Toji, slightly flushed just from looking at her ( _ah thank God, a NORMAL teenage boy, he'll be easy to deal with then_ ). "I was...I was going to wash up from running on the track. I fell...and next thing I know, I'm _here_."  
  
"Anything more than that?"  
  
"...nope. Sorry ma'am."  
  
"Hey now, I'm not _that_ old," she cheekily joked.  
  
"Ah. Sorry. Just saw the ring and thought...you know, I'm gonna shut up now."  
  
 _Ah. The wedding band. You'd think I'd have moved on by now._ "You'd best," she said, trying not to let her sudden frostiness slip past her smile. "Well, now that _you've_ joined the Junior High Persona Club, there's a bunch of stuff we have to go through now. So why don't we head back to NERV and get you sorted out?"  
  
"...do we have to?" asked Kensuke Aida, suddenly looking nervous in the way of a trainee who just got caught doing something naughty by their supervisor. "We... _kinda_ maybe bailed on Dr. Akagi?"  
  
The grin on her face was more joyous than malicious. Really. At _least_ an 80-20 mix. "Nah, _that_ just makes me want to watch the fireworks even more."  
  
"Aw..."  
  
"Anyhow, let's skedaddle on back to NERV HQ before returning to the real world!" Surreptitiously glancing up the Ocular Drones, Misato thumbed her medallion. _Hope you caught all this, Akechi-kun..._  
  
xxxx  
  
/The Cognitive Protection Center, Tokyo-3, the Metaverse/  
  
"Indeed I did, Katsuragi-san," murmured Goro Akechi, leaning back in his chair; as he observed the footage from the brief conflict, he couldn't help but chuckle. _So...that Shadow belonged to one of Ikari's roommates._  
  


_The quiet stranger smiled. " **Another bond...another ally.** "_

_"Rather blunt, don't you think?"_

_" **The nature of this world offers enough of a cover, I think...** "_

_"I would find it suspicious, is all."_

_" **A fair enough observation.** "_

_"If he had any other roommates, I would be focusing on them next."_

_" **You refer to Kaworu Nagisa.** "_

_"Will he be a problem?"_

_" **His presence is interesting, I won't lie...but if he were going to be a problem, I think Ayanami would have handled him by now.** "_

_"You 'think'?"_

_" **Well, I would know. Ayanami's tendencies are...well known, by this point.** "_

_"If you say so."_

  
Akechi sighed, trying to determine how things would go from here. _Hmm...what a way to begin the month of July..._  
  
xxxx  
  
As the gaggle of teenagers plus one A.T. Agent departed, Mister P watched from afar with satisfaction. Peering from around the corner of a distant building, he smiled. _**Good...another ally for the boy.**_ Without turning around to face the alleyway behind him, he said, " ** _hello, little missy._** "  
  
"Mister P," calmly spoke Rei Ayanami; her Persona Lilith hovered menacingly behind her. "You've been busy today."  
  
" ** _On the contrary, I've just been observing._** " With sudden ferocity, he was actually _yanked down_ from behind by a dainty hand; the burly bird-man huffed, unphased by the smaller girl's anger. " ** _Awfully rude of you._** "  
  
"I do not appreciate you acting while I am away on missions."  
  
" ** _It's not my problem that you've decided to be such a busy little bee. Mind letting go of the hair?_** " His mustache twitched with amusement. " ** _The mohawk is rather distinctive._** "  
  
"...I have _spoken_ to Phanuel."  
  
" ** _Ah._** " It had taken her long enough. " ** _So_ that's _who Ryoji Kaji's Shadow took you to see last week. I trust you were satisfied?_** "  
  
"...they kept your true identity a secret, _Pen-Pen_."  
  
" ** _Ah, but am I not an important little bird? Whenever I depart the stage, things tend to go badly for the boy and his compatriots._** "  
  
"An observation that, however true it may be, does not explain your powers."  
  
" ** _And to the people of this world,_ your _true abilities would be equally bewildering. After all, if you so desired, your 'Persona' could unmake many things._** "  
  
Lilith bristled, but Ayanami didn't rise to the bait. "It would not be enough to stop the Usurper." That title was safe enough, and sufficiently separated from the _truth_ to speak aloud.  
  
" ** _Then let me make the boy stronger as I please._** "  
  
"There is such a thing as acting too rashly."  
  
" ** _And given their capabilities, do you truly think they are that_ BLIND _? Acting in secret for certain fields is still fine...but the boy has made too many waves, now. It is simply IMPOSSIBLE for him to be an unknown, now._** "  
  
"...Phanuel stated as much."  
  
" ** _Then you know that time is of the essence._** "  
  
"...so you say." Sighing, Ayanami released Mister P's mohawk, allowing him to stand back up at his full height. "...I do not want it all to be in vain."  
  
" ** _With that attitude, even victory will be soured._** " The bird-man dusted off his lapels, adjusting his tie before brushing past Ayanami and Lilith. " ** _Until next time, dear lass._** " He had an apartment to get back to, and a _nap_ to take before Misato and Mana returned home. **_Ah, the struggles of being a pet to Misato..._**  
  
xxxx  
  


All the while, the One who Sat Upon the Throne observed.

And they smiled.

"One more pawn for you to use in this crucible..."

It was an amusingly delicate dance.

"Let us see how you will fare, Shinji Ikari, during the next full moon..."

xxxx

/NERV/  
  
  
Needless to say, Dr. Akagi had _not_ been happy by the sudden departure of Shinji and Kensuke.  
  
Fortunately, the presence of Toji Suzuhara and the fact that _he_ was now a Persona-user provided enough of a distraction.  
  


("Toji Suzuhara, you _will_ get into the scanner. For all you know, your A.T. Field could unravel from the mental strain you just went through, and you could die right here and now. You wouldn't want that, would you?" That was enough to prompt Toji to get into The Tube™.)

  
Even if it was through the use of complete and utter bullcrap ("Why yes, I _did_ lie to you. Spirit and cognition may have connections, yet they're also intrinsically separate. What are they teaching in school these days...I don't care if you're only in Junior High, this is basic metaphysical biology!"), the blonde had a way of getting people not named Misato Katsuragi to do what she wanted.  
  
Fortunately, Toji was in the clear. Sort of. As for Aida-san...  
  
"We'll still be going over the results for Ikari's spiriological examination until tomorrow, but in the meantime...Aida, it's time to begin debugging."  
  
"...I thought you would have forgotten about that."  
  
"Hilarious. Come on."  
  
The bespectacled intern slumped, looking a little despondently in Shinji and Toji's direction before following the head of Project E out of the secure conference room. That still left Misato Katsuragi and Mana Kirishima with them.  
  
Shinji Ikari didn't know if he should be concerned or not by how tightly Kirishima-san was holding onto her distinctive weapons.  
  


("Yeah, I _know_ I'll have to hand them over before I leave...just...let me hold onto them for a little while." Mana didn't look embarrassed by her admitted dependence in the least.)

  
"So," said Misato, drawing his attention. "I hope you at least have _some_ ideas about the parts of the Cognitive Service Act which now apply to you as a Persona-user."  
  
Suzuhara simply looked...well, rather out of it. "Uh...could I have it in writing? Cause you kind of hit me with a lot."  
  
"Given your current status as a ward, a lot of what we discussed would have to go through your custodian _anyway_...which is kind of convenient for me," admitted the A.T. Agent.  
  


("Wait. Your custodian is Sae Niijima? So's mine!" said Mana. She smirked at Toji, even while Misato muttered something about "come on, there's been _too_ many coincidences already...")

  
"...guess that's fair enough. I don't have to leave the Academy or anything, right?"  
  
"Well, you don't _have_ to," answered Misato. "With a Persona, you have a couple of options...but again, that's a conversation that requires your custodian to be present. Which will be for a _later_ day."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
Misato nodded, seemingly satisfied with the overall conclusion. "Come on Mana-chan, let's turn your axe and shield in before heading home."  
  
"...can I have like, five more minutes?"  
  
"...well, we can take the _long_ way back to Ritsuko's department."  
  
Mana blinked, apparently surprised by Misato's acquiescence for even that much. "...uh, thank you..." Looking oddly chastened, the girl stood up, following Misato towards the door.  
  
"As for _you_ two, you're free to go for the evening...but be ready to come back tomorrow. And the day after. And...you know, we'll play it by ear." With those words said, Misato promptly escorted Mana out of the conference room; now Shinji and Toji were alone.  
  
The new Persona-user groaned, slumping over onto the table. "Damn it...I had a feelin' you and Ken were gonna get me dragged into your craziness, but I didn't think it would be _this_ quick..."  
  
"Sorry," said Shinji, feeling a little bit awkward about how everything had turned out.  
  
"Eh, you didn't have anything to do with it. Not your fault I got _yoinked_ into the Metaverse..."  
  
xxxx  
  
Meanwhile, back at Misato's Apartment, Pen-Pen suddenly sneezed, accidentally spilling the can of Yebisu he had been drinking from. _Oh, balderdash!_  
  
xxxx  
  
"...so don't apologize for it," finished Toji. Notwithstanding the past hours spent going over legal jargon and some practical scenarios involving legal restrictions as a Persona-user, his roommate lacked his usual abrasiveness. "...the Metaverse is crazy stuff."  
  
"...yeah, it is."  
  
"...what was encountering _your_ Shadow like? Was it just as crazy?"  
  
"Um...from what I've been told, Evangelion-users awaken to their Personas without meeting their own Shadows. I don't know why."  
  
"...lucky bastard," muttered Toji.  
  
"...I awoke to my Evangelion on the train into Tokyo-3, and fought an Acolyte. I...think a lot of people died. And I can't remember what happened. But it hurt...a lot, I think," he offered, thinking it would mollify Toji, somehow.  
  
"...damn, that's rough," admitted Toji. "World's a crazy place, ain't it?"  
  
Shinji only nodded, because what _else_ could he add on top of that? Some truths were perfectly communicated in simple terms. "Um...no matter what happens, you can ask me for help. You know, with Metaverse stuff...and I'm sure Aida-san will as well."  
  
Toji snorted, his lips contorting into a knowing smirk. "Heh, knowing Ken, he's been _waiting_ for an excuse to show off...but as far as you're concerned...I appreciate it." There was a certain openness, now that no one else was present. "Sorry for being a jerk to you."  
  
"...well, I can't blame you-"  
  
Toji interrupted him. "Yeah yeah, I may have had a reason, but it still wasn't a manly thing to do."  
  
"...well, apology accepted?" He honestly didn't think Suzuhara had anything to apologize for.  
  
"Good. So...we cool?" Shinji couldn't think of any appropriate words, so he simply nodded; this seemed to satisfy Suzuhara. "Cool. For such a timid guy, you _do_ have a pretty good swing. I can respect a man who can smash a big monster in the face with nothing but a shovel."  
  
"...thanks?"  
  
xxxx  
  


  
And all the while, on a subconscious level, in words he had no way of knowing...a familiar voice spoke, within the depths of his being:

_I am **thou** , thou art I...  
Thou hast acquired a **new** bond._

_It shall **lead** thou to the truth  
that **parts** the seas of depravity._

_Take hold of the **Chariot** Arcana,  
and let it **guide** you  
to a new Promised Land..._

  
xxxx  
  
"...should we get back to the dorm?" asked Shinji.  
  
"Oh _hell_ yes," said Toji, leaping to his feet with a burst of adrenaline. "This place is boring, and I have exams to prep for. I ain't got time to waste! Mind powers later, finals _now!_ "  
  
 _Ah. Exams. Yay..._  
  
xxxx  
  
/Room 23, 2nd Floor, Izanagi Dorms, Hakone Academy/  
  
  
It was well past dark when Shinji Ikari and Toji Suzuhara returned to the dorm.  
  
Kaworu Nagisa, sleeping quietly on his bunk bed, didn't stir in response; however, he had sensed their presences from afar, keenly observing their A.T. Fields within his mind's eye. There was a connection present - a _bond_ \- that hadn't been present before. _So...Shinji Ikari has forged another one._ Kensuke Aida had been first, as far as roommates were concerned...and now, Toji Suzuhara. It was of a similar character to the other bonds which stretched beyond vast stretches of metaphysical spacetime, now sixteen in total, each one of varying strength and depth. _Bonds...connections..._  
  
Ikari was slowly drawing all things towards himself. As was expected. As was natural.  
  
 _I wonder...would I be able to withstand such a bond?_ _Would I be able to maintain myself?_  
  
There was only one way to find out.  
  
 _Patience._ All things would proceed as they had to; as they must. _Such is the providence which binds us all..._  
  
Thus did the enigmatic boy sleep away, purposefully ignoring the two boys as they studied long into the night.  
  
xxxx  
  
 **END OF 7/5/2015**

xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First update of 2021!
> 
> Misato being the cool yet irresponsible mom figure to Mana is something I never knew I wanted when I started writing this, but here we are. Also, it's incredibly amusing just how out-of-order Shinji's going through his Social Links, as he's just NOW getting to Chariot. We still have Lovers, Hanged-Man, Death, Temperance, and Judgement to go...
> 
> Now, for the origins of Toji's Persona!
> 
> Imagine my shock to find out that Gilgamesh - the heroic figure of Mesopotamian myth, most famously the Epic of Gilgamesh - has never appeared in a mainline Persona game. So I was like, 'lemme YOINK that.'
> 
> One particular strand of Gilgamesh's story stuck out to me, and is the reason why he's Toji's Persona: from the Epic in question, after slaying the Bull of Heaven, certain gods declare that - as punishment - either Gilgamesh or Enkidu must die. Enkidu - being Gilgamesh's great friend and comrade (or nakama, to use One Piece lingo) - is chosen; he soon grows sick and dies. Gilgamesh is inconsolable because of this, weeping over the death of his friend; because of this, Gilgamesh becomes obsessed by grief and fear of his own mortality, and thus seeks out the means to live forever.
> 
> And I was like, this is PERFECT for Toji.
> 
> As far as Toji's Metaverse get-up is concerned: the track pants and shoes are remnants of his identity as a member of the Track Team. The more traditional outfit is based on one of the Seven Gods of Fortune, particularly Jurōjin, who is oft-associated with a symbol of longevity: the deer. However, this desire for long life is marred by the hang-ups Toji has about the mishaps he's endured in his life already, symbolized by the aku kanji - meaning 'bad' or 'evil' - on his headband and his back.
> 
> /it also serves as a reference to a legendary bro and anime tough guy  
> //Sagara Sanosuke of Rurouni Kenshin  
> ///and to make the choice even more fitting  
> ////Toji shares the same Japanese VA as Gilgamesh from the Fate Series; namely, Tomokazu Seki  
> /////oh yeah, and a wild Teddie appears


	35. Monday - July 6, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys of Room 23 gather to have a rather serious discussion over ramen, while Mana discovers an effective cure for insomnia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to limitations, I can't put the picture here in the Beginning Chapter Notes, but before the chapter begins, I'd like to showcase a commissioned piece by the talented Renu of Sufficient Velocity! You can view their art thread here: https://forums.sufficientvelocity.com/threads/renus-art-thingies.8753/post-18685415
> 
> From the same artist who brought us Shinji and Hamlet...behold Mister P and Gryphon!

**Now, on to the chapter.**

xxxx

_Sokila was pouting._

_"...that boy's still a meanie..."_

_She was drawing an absurdly muscular boy, stomping with exaggerated fury._

_"...but I guess you're trying to make up..."_

_There was another picture of Shinji standing heroically atop a fallen Toji. Kensuke, Mana, and Misato were standing in the background._

_"...is it possible for you to be friends? Like, for real?"_

_The faint haze of blue began to brighten-_

  
xxxx  
  
/Monday: July 6, 2015/  
  
/Room 23, 2nd Floor, Izanagi Dorms, Hakone Academy/  
  
  
Shinji Ikari slowly rose, trying to filter through the muted sound of the shower running. Looking around, he didn't see any of his roommates; blearily looking at his cell phone, he opened up their group chat message log.  
  
 **-The Room 23 Group-**  
  
 **K. Aida: holy crap it's late  
K. Aida: so as it turns out, my boss doesn't remember wut its like being N school  
K. Aida: CUZ IT BE LATE  
T. Suzuhara: was wondering if you were gonna show  
T. Suzuhara: you're not even bothering spelling right  
T. Suzuhara: you that tired or panicked?  
K. Aida: this internship has made me appreciate efficiency  
K. Aida: gonna crash @ NERV  
K. Aida: I'll meet you at school tomorrow before class starts.  
K. Aida: c, I can be proper :3  
T. Suzuhara: Nagisa's been asleep since we got back. Ikari turned in about ten minutes ago  
K. Aida: My my, burning the midnight oil!  
T. Suzuhara: whatever  
T. Suzuhara: Ken  
K. Aida: yes?  
T. Suzuhara: n/m, we'll talk later. see ya tomorrow  
K. Aida: Likewise.**  
  
Then, hours later, Nagisa had replied at approximately six in the morning.  
  
 **K. Nagisa: My, the things I miss! I suppose we'll talk at a later time. Going on a nice morning walk; ta ta! ^.^**  
  
It was strange, going back over the chat log (which, by process of elimination, meant it was Toji taking a shower); he had contributed very little, relative to his three roommates. _It's just...what could I talk about, with them?_ With Aida, there was plenty to talk about in confidence, but Suzuhara and Nagisa had been... _removed_ , from that world. It seemed that now he would at least be able to connect over something with Suzuhara...but it felt odd that Nagisa would be such an outlier, now. _Huh...strange._ Maybe he should make a better effort to learn about his dorm's most eccentric denizen?  
  
Looking over at the other chat logs received since yesterday, he frowned at the sight of two familiar ones.  
  
 **HEROD: WE HAVE ANOTHER QUERY FOR YOU.  
HEROD: SUPPOSE AN ACQUAINTANCE WERE GIVEN A CHOICE THAT WOULD CHANGE THEIR LIFE FOREVER. IF THEY ACCEPTED, IT WOULD GUARANTEE THEIR DEATH IN A YEAR, YET THEY WOULD HAVE A SENSE OF PURPOSE AND CONTENTMENT; IF THEY DECLINED, THEY WOULD LIVE A LONG LIFE, YET THEY WOULD LACK FULFILLMENT FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIFE.  
HEROD: DO YOU TELL THEM TO ACCEPT? DO YOU TELL THEM TO DECLINE? OR DO YOU DO NOTHING?  
HEROD: THERE IS NO RIGHT OR WRONG ANSWER.  
HEROD: PLEASE RESPOND WITHIN 96 HOURS.**  
  
Shinji sighed. _Well, there's another question to stew over for awhile..._  
  
And then the _last_ one simply threw him for a loop.  
  
 **??: Hey, kid.  
??: Been thinking of shaving my mustache. Think it would turn out well?  
??: I'm surprised _she_ hasn't figured out who I am yet, so maybe I should give her an easier chance?  
??: Ah, but you probably don't know who I'm talking about, do you.  
??: For now, at least.  
??: Have a good day~**  
  
 _...wait, what?!_  
  
 **S. Ikari: Seriously, is this Mr. P?  
ERROR: INVALID NUMBER.**  
  
 _Of course._ Shinji sighed, shaking his head. _Why does he text me if I can't reply to him...?_  
  
A question for another day, perhaps.

xxxx

/Neo Hagakure, Outskirts of Hakone Academy/  
  
  
Toji Suzuhara, at the end of classes, had told Shinji Ikari and Kensuke Aida to meet him at Neo Hagakure.  
  
Aida, bringing up a good point, had also gone to grab Kaworu Nagisa.  
  
Thus, the four roommates found themselves sitting at a table in the ramen restaurant, with an early dinner before them...well, a practical buffet, in the case of Nagisa. "Dude, how much _meat_ did you get?!" exclaimed Kensuke, eyeing the pile of shaved beef, shredded chicken, pulled pork, and fried eggs sitting atop his noodles.  
  
The ashen-haired boy's smile was positively cherubic. "You tend to work up an appetite at the Boxing Club. Besides, I'm a growing boy."  
  
Shinji looked down at his relatively small bowl of _kitakata_ ramen, and wondered where exactly it all went on the slim teenager.  
  
Toji huffed, looking simultaneously impressed and befuddled by Nagisa's choice. "Yeah yeah. Might as well start eating."  
  
"Didn't you want to talk about something?" inquired Kensuke, trails of noodles already hanging limply from his lips.  
  
"Still thinking about how to say it."  
  
"Haven't you had _all_ day to do that?"  
  
"Ken."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
The four boys spent the next few minutes eating in relative silence (because slurping is far from a quiet activity) before Toji finally sighed; it wasn't a 'why did I bother doing this?' sigh, or even a 'I should have ordered something else' kind. Rather, it was a full-blown 'I have to get through this now or I'll never get through it' sort of sigh. (Shinji briefly wondered how he was able to tell the difference.) "...guys. Sorry for being a dick for the past several weeks."  
  
"All is forgiven!" immediately said Kensuke, a happy grin on his face.  
  
"It's...okay," said Shinji, not really sure what to add to that.  
  
Nagisa, chewing through a large chunk of poultry, promptly swallowed before saying, "I'm confused. Why were you thinking of yourself as anthropomorphic male genitalia?"  
  
Shinji nearly choked on his ramen. Kensuke actually _spat_ some of his noodles back into his bowl.  
  
Toji, caught between bites, had to settle for staring. "...dude, it's just a saying."  
  
"My point still stands."  
  
"I was apologizing for being a jerk!"  
  
"Why would you associate male genitalia with offensively boorish behavior?"  
  
Now Shinji couldn't help but stare. Kensuke was practically wheezing.  
  
Toji's eyes narrowed into a glare. "You're doing this on purpose."  
  
"Doing what on purpose?" asked Kaworu, blinking owlishly as he took another large bite of noodles, vegetables, egg, and pork.  
  
"...whatever dude, you ruined the moment."  
  
Swallowing, Nagisa replied, "ah, but it's only one moment out of eighty-six thousand and four hundred. I believe we'll all be fine for today."  
  
Shinji blinked. Kensuke was trying not to fall out of his chair from laughter.  
  
Toji grimaced. "I can't tell if you're joking or not...how the hell did you and Tomochika get along so well?"  
  
The boy smiled serenely. "Alas, poor Kenji-kun. He didn't much care for my reputation, in return for the help I gave him with personal matters."  
  
" _Still_ can't believe he went to you for romantic advice," groused Toji, biting into his ramen with exaggerated irritation.  
  
Kensuke snorted. "Hey, Tomochika may have been a hound dog, but he used to be one who couldn't talk his way out of a paper bag. At least _Nagisa-kun_ taught him a bit of class!"  
  
"My contributions are surely being overestimated. I've simply...gone with the flow. Waiting for something... _special_. A particular occasion, where life as I know it changes forever." Briefly glancing at Shinji ( _why does this feel so heavy?_ ), he added, "alas, I'm still waiting...I hope that by the end of my time here at the Academy, I'll have found my long-awaited answer."  
  
"...that's awfully poetic, but what does that have to do _anything_ we just said?" asked Toji, his words garbled by the mouth full of food.  
  
Nagisa simply smiled. "My apologies, Toji-kun. I went off on a...tangent, I believe you'd call it."  
  
"That's putting it mildly," joked Kensuke.  
  
Shinji looked at the trio, inwardly marvelling at the sense of history on display here. It only further cemented the fact that he was still, in some way, an outsider. _But..._  
  


_His Other gazed at his three roommates._

_" **Three lives. Three unique existences beyond yourself.** "_

_He gazed at the sky._

_" **Yet bonds do not stop them from being unique...** "_

  
... _I don't have to stay like that, do I?_ "Um...if you don't mind my asking...how _did_ you three meet?" When the three stared back at him, Shinji managed to bluster pass the immediate awkwardness. "I mean, did you only meet at the start of this school year, or...?"  
  
"Nah, nothing that simple. I think I can take point on this bit of exposition," answered Kensuke, looking over towards Toji and Nagisa. "Unless you two want to?"  
  
Toji grunted. "Go for it."  
  
"By all means," acquiesced Nagisa.  
  
"Sweet!" exclaimed Kensuke, taking another big slurp of his ramen before beginning.

  
"So...I think I've told you this before Ikari, but I first met Toji in the first year of middle school, at Narumi Gakuen. Back in 2011. He was a bit of a distant guy at first, with everything that had happened the year before...which is something we can talk about, now that everyone's in the know?"  
  
Toji shrugged. "Guess so. 2010 was a bit of a shitty year for my family." He occupied himself by picking at his ramen.  
  
Shinji looked over towards Nagisa, who simply said, "I believe Kensuke-kun was told the truth about Sakura-chan over a year after he and Toji-kun became acquainted; it only took several weeks of being friends for Kenji-kun to have been let in on the secret. By comparison, I learned through simple observation."  
  
"More like eavesdropping on a private conversation," griped Toji.  
  
The red-eyed boy smiled with seraphic serenity. "You two were rather loud, and whatever Kenji-kun had said resulted in you punching him. That was quite an eventful day." He punctuated that observation with another large gulp of meaty ramen.  
  
Kensuke took that as his cue to continue. "Anyhow, that's not really here nor there. Fast forward to 2014, first year of Hakone Academy Junior High; I was in class 1-D with Toji, but we didn't share the same dorms. That was when we became acquainted with both Kenji Tomochika and Kaworu Nagisa, who were in class 1-C...though not by our initiative."  
  
Toji chuckled. "Tomochika just approached me out of the blue during lunch period one day, and was basically like 'yo, let's be friends'."  
  
Kensuke snorted. "Nah, he was just being friendly."  
  
"Ain't that the same thing?"  
  
"Nagisa-kun's friendly by default, but that doesn't mean he's friends with people in general."  
  
"...eh, guess that's fair enough."  
  
Nagisa sighed. "A sad commentary, on the separation of mankind."  
  
"You'd probably have an easier time of it if you didn't use given names with _everyone_ ," griped Toji. "Seriously, you've even done it with complete strangers! People are iffy about that."  
  
"But using only family names seems so... _impolite_ ," bemoaned Nagisa.  
  
"Yeah, to _you_."  
  
"Back to the story," said Kensuke, "Tomochika had already managed to make friends with Nagisa-kun, which is something I _still_ find bizarre."  
  
"And the story behind _that_ is even stranger," muttered Toji, giving Nagisa the stink eye. "Seriously, for someone with your mannerisms, the thought of you throwing a bunch of girls into the courtyard fountain is just... _weird_."  
  
Shinji blinked, because _what_. "Huh?"  
  
Kaworu smiled innocently. "It was the first week of the first year, and Kenji-kun endeavored to try his hand at flirting with the girls of our class; they put him down none too politely. I later heard them talking behind his back in a very unflattering manner. Since punching students is against the rules, I opted for throwing them into the large fountain in the center of the Academy courtyard. Although I was given detention for that action, Kenji-kun took it to mean that he 'owed me one', whatever that meant."  
  
Shinji tried to envision Kaworu Nagisa - the unfailingly serene if strangely-mannered boy - throwing a bunch of first year girls into a fountain, and promptly failed. "Uh...that seems...extreme...?"  
  
Kaworu shrugged. "If you say so. I merely quenched their thirst."  
  
Toji nearly spat out his noodles, while Kensuke managed to choke out, "er, I don't think that's what it refers to...though in retrospect, it seems like fate that you ended up in the Boxing Club...anyway!" The bespectacled boy coughed, trying to get his voice back in working order. "It was through Toji that I became acquainted with Tomochika, and we ended up becoming thick as thieves, much to the chagrin of the Class Rep."  
  
"Seriously, can't believe Horaki ended up being Class Rep _two years running_ ," griped Toji.  
  
"Eh, you're lucky she _sort of_ tolerates you."  
  
"You and I have _very different definitions_ for 'tolerate'."  
  
Kensuke blustered onward. "As for Nagisa-kun, well...we mostly knew him by reputation, along with whenever Tomochika felt like including him."  
  
"And for that, I am grateful," lightly said Nagisa, tilting his bowl to sip at the remaining broth ( _oh wow he actually ate everything_ ). "But I'm a rather distant and detached individual...by nature, you could say."  
  
"Anyway, when the second year started and dorm assignments were made, we were _stoked_ for all four us to end up in the same room...and then came May. That's when Tomochika...well, you know." The mood soured. Kensuke managed to add, "anyway, that's the abridged version of how we came to know each other! Fairly uneventful, all told."  
  
"...I see." Shinji glanced towards Kaworu Nagisa, who had set down his now-empty bowl. "Um...I know that Aida-san and Suzuhara-san's parents are associated with NERV...and my father is, well..." It sort of went without saying. "But what about you, Nagisa-san?"  
  
"That's...actually a pretty good question. I don't think you've _ever_ told us about your family situation," said Kensuke, eyes widening with realization. "For such a gregarious guy, you haven't really been open about your life outside the Academy."  
  
For the first time, a hint of melancholy came to the boy's face, even though his smile did not fade. "Well...it's not exactly a topic I like to speak about." He folded his arms, leaning on the table. "Let us simply say that I am a ward of the state...and that it has been many years since I've even seen the face of my father."  
  
The three boys stared quietly at Kaworu Nagisa, unsure what to make of this revelation.  
  
(Unseen by those three boys, Kaworu's right hand - hidden underneath the crook of his arm - clenched tightly.)

"...huh. Who would've thunk it," muttered Toji, sipping at the last of his ramen. "Well...y'all know about my dad. Or lack thereof. Being dead and all." Curtly, he glanced over at Kensuke.  
  
The bespectacled boy anxiously readjusted his glasses. "Um...me and my dad are kind of on icy ground, right now. What with the whole... _thing_ that resulted in me becoming an intern for NERV without his knowledge or consent."  
  
"...and...I guess you know my dad by default," murmured Shinji. It was hard to ignore the whole 'Ikari' angle.  
  
"I can't say that I much know about your father," remarked Nagisa. "Is he...a difficult sort?" Kensuke's subsequent laugh - which the boy _poorly_ tried to choke off - seemed to provide enough of an answer. "I see."  
  
"...I honestly wish I could tell you more." And wasn't that one heck of a thing to admit about one's own father?  
  


_The Beast howled with impulsive anger._

_" **What is there to admit?** "_

_Her monstrous hand rested atop his head._

_" **Your desire for his love is outpaced only by your wish to wring his neck.** "_

  
"...it seems that we all have father issues," idly remarked the ashen-haired boy. "A strange confluence, one might say."  
  
"Eh, I can go without talking about em'." Toji slowly stood up, pulling out his phone. "After all...I can't change the fact that they're dead." Looking at his screen, the boy winced at whatever he was looking at. "Aw, hell...my custodian's found out about my change of circumstances."  
  
"...so, can I expect you to become an intern and suffer alongside me?" asked Kensuke, sort of joking but not quite.  
  
Toji snorted. "Who knows Ken, who knows...anyhow, I said what I wanted to say, so I'm gonna head out now. This was... _something_." And that was all Suzuhara could say before departing.  
  
"...should probably get back to doing homework." Aida slowly rose, an exaggerated grimace on his face. "Man, I'm too young to be griping about lost time...but this was pretty enjoyable! Nice way to relax...even though the subject matter was kind of heavy...yeah." Thus did Kensuke Aida depart.  
  
And then it was just Shinji and Nagisa. "...we live in a very strange world, don't we? Shinji-kun."  
  
Shinji wordlessly nodded.  
  
Nagisa uncrossed his arms, laying his hands in his lap; a distant expression crossed his face. "...I do not know what the future holds for us. My only desire is that I live to see its consummation."  
  
"...um...I guess?" _What is he talking about?_  
  
Nagisa chuckled, mirthful yet serious and melancholy. "Forgive me. I've always been told that I come across strangely to other people...though I'm not sure why."  
  
"...well...I don't think you're bad at all, Nagisa-san."  
  
"You're more than welcome to call me Kaworu-kun."  
  
Shinji flushed at how forward his roommate was being. "Uh...that's...okay..."  
  
"Then will Nagisa-kun suffice?"  
  
"...well..." Nagisa-kun was easier (because that's the honorific Kensuke used, notwithstanding the fact that he had known the boy for _much_ longer, _why am I overthinking he's waiting for a response_ ). Simpler. Less...intimidating. "...sure."  
  
The boy smiled seraphically. "I look forward to becoming very good friends with you, Shinji-kun."  
  
"...likewise," he said, not quite opposed to the idea.  
  
xxxx  
  


  
And all the while, on a subconscious level, in words he had no way of knowing...a familiar voice spoke, within the depths of his being:

_I am **thou** , thou art I...  
Thou hast acquired a **new** bond..._

_It shall **lead** thou to the truth  
that **parts** the seas of depravity._

_Take hold of the **Death** Arcana,  
and let it **guide** you  
to a new Promised Land..._

  
xxxx  
  
Nagisa briefly paused, a flicker of unease crossing his face. Shinji frowned, asking, "Nagisa...kun?"  
  
"...it's nothing. Merely...thinking." Slowly standing, the red-eyed teenager briefly nodded in acknowledgment as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "This meal was a pleasure. I'll see you back at the dorm."  
  
"...okay then. Bye." Shinji leaned back in his chair as the boy departed, mulling over everything that had just been discussed. _What's today...Monday?_ Hard to believe that another week was already underway. _Time...why can't we have more of it...?_  
  
A mere wish among many, doomed to never come true.  
  
Sighing, he resolved to finish his ramen. Waste not, after all.  
  
xxxx  
  
  
Kaworu Nagisa quietly walked in a fashion that some would have called aimless. Turning without thought, moving without purpose, for he was too focused on his hands.  
  
 _Patience. Control. Patience. Control._  
  
The metaphysical bond...it was _there_. It now _existed_. That in and of itself nearly drove him over the edge...and that just would not do.  
  
 _PATIENCE. CONTROL._  
  
With an outward calm that belied the internal tempest, Nagisa entered a nearby alleyway, departing from the foot traffic just long enough to have a moment of isolation. With a anguished sigh, he slowly withdrew his hands, watching with an almost detached gaze at how they twitched and spasmed. _Is this it? Am I to be undone?_  
  
Bit by bit, he waited. Bit by bit, he regained control.  
  
Slowly, but slowly, his hands relaxed.  
  
 _...so I can withstand it._ That brought a small grin to his face. _Then I can continue on._ Looking up at the sky, the strange child's eyes seemed to shimmer in the reflected ambience. Somewhat more content, the boy quietly made his way back to the grounds of Hakone Academy. All the while, his face bore a contented smile. _Shinji Ikari...you'd best not perish. We must make it to the end, you and I..._

xxxx

/Misato's Apartment/  
  


Mana Kirishima found herself lying on her futon, staring silently at the ceiling. 'Her' being the operative word, denoting possession.

It was strange, to think of something as truly belonging to her. Even her own life had been subject to the whims of Shiro Tokita (it felt strange to think that now, and not fear a sense of immediate reproach). Now...she had an entire _room_ to herself. It was so bizarre.

There was a dresser with clothes, a desk that she could sit and _write_ at, various plastic drawers to put _things_ in; a small TV sat atop her dresser, which she could use to watch...well, whatever she wanted. A small bed was nestled into the corner, next to a blank bookshelf that currently bore only one particular item.

(Whilst at the thrift store the other day, she and Katsuragi had briefly passed by the toy section; eyes wide with disbelief and uncertainty, she saw one old - and rather marred - figurine sitting amidst the discarded playthings. Without hesitation, she asked if she could have it.)

It was a simple figurine of Emerald Eagle from that Featherman show that Mana had become hooked on, with a few smudges on her green sailor uniform, a bit of missing plastic from the tiny cape, and a chipped gem on the headgear. That did nothing to reduce the figurine's ferocity, posed in the middle of a fierce Talon Strike; if anything, the damage made it seem more real. _I wonder if I can find the others...complete the set?_ It was such a mundane thing to think about, almost...pathetically simple. Yet she _could_ , and that's what counted.

Even the books sitting on her desk - mostly educational pamphlets that Sae Niijima was apparently going to quiz her on next week - were a sign of opportunity.

Compared to most Japanese teenagers, Kirishima's room would have seemed spartan, or colorless. To her, it represented unthinkable luxury.

It was mesmerizing.

It all made her _ache_. "Soon..." _Musashi-niisan...Keita-niisan...I wonder where you are, right now?_ Once she got enough authority (and _trust_ , that was important too), she was going to spend every waking moment trying to find them. They deserved to experience this kind of life as well.

These thoughts and more plagued Kirishima. Her relative tiredness from yesterday's battle against Suzuhara's berserk Shadow had made sleep easy; now, she couldn't find it in herself to even close her eyes. She contemplated turning the television on, but it somehow seemed...inappropriate, given everything swirling about her head. Even using her bed instead of the futon was out of the question, because it was _too_ _comfortable_. It was...honestly starting to infuriate her. _I wish I had LABRYS and AIGIS with me..._

There was the sound of a sliding _fusuma_ door, prompting Kirishima to instantly sit up (and that was _another_ thing she was getting used to, because her entire time with Tokita and his operation had involved doors which could be locked and sealed and shut tight; the very concept of a door which _couldn't_ be locked was odd). "Yes, Katsuragi..." Her voice trailed off. "Oh. Hello." It was the penguin.

"Wark." Pen-Pen waddled towards her; a bit of paper with hastily written characters in black marker was taped to his chest, relatively visible despite the dim city lights filtering through her window.

"...I'm your... _sleep_ aid?" she spoke, reading the message out loud. "What...?"

Without ceremony, the penguin ripped the paper off of his chest before plopping down onto her futon. Moments later, with an insistent "wark", he patted at the bedding with his clawed flipper.

Uncertain, Mana slowly lied down beside Pen-Pen (because _obviously_ Katsuragi had sent him in here, so she had to obey his - and hence Katsuragi's by proxy - command), wondering what was going to come from this, and the penguin practically _dragged_ her left hand around his feathery torso with surprising dexterity for a bird. "Wark."

"...so am I supposed to hug you?"

"Wark!"

"...fine then." Sighing, Mana loosely wrapped her arms around the smaller animal, pulling him close enough that she could feel not only his ambient warmth, but _also_ the soft sensation of him...breathing...

_...huh...he feels pretty...nice..._

xxxx

From outside Mana's Lovely Suite, as Misato had taken to thinking of the girl's room, she watched from around the corner as the young girl finally began to still. _Heh. Figured that Pen-Pen would do the trick._ The little bird had always had that sort of uncanny effect on her; given the odd litle funk the girl had been in since dinner, it had only felt proper.

The fact that the sight was _too damn cute_ was an unintentional bonus. (Some small part of her briefly experienced a surge of maternal _feelings_ that she didn't quite want to snuff out.)

 _You sleep well, kid._ The whole process of 'adjusting to Japanese society and modern civilization in general' was a long one as it was; how much more so, for a child soldier?

xxxx  
  
 **END OF 7/6/2015**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, in terms of dads, the boys of Room 23 don't really have the best lot. And Kaworu is struggling with...*something*. (Probably not a concern, being the Death Confidant and all...wait.)
> 
> At least we have Mana and Pen-Pen to be a nice palate cleanser. :D


	36. Tuesday - July 7, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji Ikari manages to cheer Toji up, and has an 'interesting' lunch conversation. But none of that matters, because Toji and his custodian Sae are about to meet Makoto Niijima and Ryuji Sakamoto for dinner.

_Sokila looked at a chalk drawing of four boys: Shinji, Kensuke, Toji, and Kaworu._

_"Hmm..."_

_Shinji was the most detailed and human-like. Kensuke had oversized glasses. Toji looked grumpy. Kaworu..._

_"...I guess it's good that you're making more friends..."_

_...well, he looked strange. Blank. His whole face only had a 'question mark' for an expression: a_ literal _question mark._

_"...but don't forget about me, okay?"_

_The faint haze of blue began to brighten-_

  
xxxx  
  
/Tuesday: July 7, 2015/  
  
/Courtyards, Hakone Academy/  
  
  
Shinji Ikari looked with concern at Toji Suzuhara, who...well, bore a familiarly grumpy expression. "Is everything okay?" he asked, as they walked along towards their classes.  
  
The gruff boy sighed, scratching irritably at his hair (a common nervous tic, Shinji had come to realize). "Eh...kind of got the third degree from my custodian after dinner yesterday. She kind of knew that falling into...well that _mind_ place wasn't intentional, but she still reamed me for encountering my...other me." Toji grimaced. "Man, trying to come up with different ways to not talk about what I'm _trying_ to talk about is irritating."  
  
"I'm sure Aida-san can help with that..."  
  
"Still doesn't stop it from being irritating. Anyhow, got a meeting with her again this afternoon...which means I'm gonna have to skip track."  
  
"Ah." That's right; today _was_ a Tuesday, wasn't it? "...do you want me to tell them?"  
  
Toji eyed him curiously (not quite suspicious or vaguely irritated as he was used to), before asking, "what, you actually going to be there?"  
  
"...well, it is Tuesday." That was a day he had explicitly designated as a Track Club day. _Stick to the schedule. Stick to the schedule. Stick to the schedule..._  
  
"...if ya don't mind," he relented. The taller boy sighed, looking quietly at the blue sky. "...stuff's happening so fast now...the hell am I going to do...?" he spoke aloud, mostly to himself.  
  
Shinji once would have let things hang there. As of late, he could have tried to sympathize, using words that came easily to him...but, that wouldn't work with Suzuhara, would it? Such sentimentalities had only served to irritate the boy, in the past...  
  


_His Other smiled._

_" **You've begun to understand.** "_

_His yellow eyes twinkled with satisfaction._

_" **Not all words are equal; the same speech can be heard differently by those who hear it...** "_

  
...so maybe he would say something more appropriate. _How had his Shadow spoken?_ "...well...being a man means having to deal with it...right?" He inwardly winced at how unsure he sounded.  
  
Even so, the words prompted a bewildered look from Suzuhara, followed by an impulsive bark of laughter. "Heh, feels weird hearing you try out tough words...doesn't sound convincing."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"...but you're still right." The boy sighed, slapping his cheeks with both hands simultaneously. " _Yosh!_ Gotta deal with it, no matter what!"  
  
Shinji couldn't help but feel a brief twinge of satisfaction at having cheered up the brusque teenager.  
  
xxxx

/Class 2-A, Junior High Branch, Hakone Academy/  
  
  
As Shinji Ikari quietly sipped his soup, he briefly wondered how Rei Ayanami and Hikari Horaki had ended up pushing their tables to sit by him.  
  


(Right as fourth period ended, Ayanami stepped towards his desk. "We must have a brief discussion about recent events," she said, in a tone that brooked no argument. So of course, he nodded.)

  
_Ah._   
  


("Ikari-san...do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" asked the Class Rep. Since he had no reason to say no, he nodded.)

  
_That's right._ Perfectly harmless and reasonable reasons for both.  
  
So why could he sense stares from some of the other students? Why did he inwardly feel grateful for the fact that today was Kensuke and Toji's turn to serve lunch to the class, and hence couldn't get any closer for the time being? ( _Suzuhara-san, why are you glaring??_ )  
  
Horaki glanced quietly at Ayanami. "...I can wait to ask my questions later. I don't mean to intrude."  
  
"It is fine," coolly said Ayanami as she quietly chewed her plain rice. "I can wait."  
  
"...very well then." Hikari looked soberly at him, asking, "tell me...is Suzuhara okay?"  
  
Shinji blinked. _Eh?_ "Um...yes? Why?"  
  
"Well...he seemed...different." The Class Representative, normally so composed and on top of her game, looked uncharacteristically flustered. "I was tutoring him this past Saturday, and I could tell that he was bothered by _something_...but his personality was still the same. But, starting this school week, I can tell that something's changed. I just don't know _what_."  
  
 _...it may have something to do with the fact he awoke to his Persona_ , he thought, but didn't say. "...like what?" he tentatively asked.  
  
"Suzuhara seems... _lighter_ , somehow. It's hard to explain."  
  
"...um..." _I can't exactly_ TELL _her about what happened._ Impulsively looking for help, he glanced towards Ayanami. "Have _you_ noticed anything different, Ayanami-san?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"...like?"  
  
"I cannot say for sure." And that was all.  
  
 _...that's not very helpful_ , thought Shinji, trying not to let his disappointment show. "Hikari-san...maybe you could ask Suzuhara-san? He's...kind of private..."  
  
The Class Representative sighed ( _why do you seem so frustrated?_ ), eventually saying, "well...I guess I'll ask him later. Thank you for your assistance, Ikari-san. I'll leave you two to it." With those words, the pigtailed girl shuffled her desk away, leaving him and Ayanami to themselves.  
  
"...I wonder what that was all about..." he murmured.  
  
"I can only imagine," quietly said Rei, with that stoic tone that gave nothing away ( _are you joking? Are you being serious? It's so hard to understand you..._ ).  
  
"...so...what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"...my mission load tends to be severe, and keeps me away more than I'd prefer. My tenure at Hakone Academy serves as a sufficient reason to remain here in the eyes of certain legal authorities. With that being said, I have... _heard_ about the results of your search-and-rescue operation...as well as what occurred on Sunday."  
  
"...I see." The mission to rescue Misato Katsuragi, which ended up 'rescuing' Mana Kirishima as well (so to speak); the sudden departure into the Metaverse to help Toji Suzuhara by subduing his berserk Shadow; both had been bereft of Ayanami's involvement. "Is...there a problem?"  
  
"...not in and of themselves, per se."  
  
"Then why ask?"  
  
"...I simply do not wish you to overextend yourself. You are...important, as the Third Child."  
  
He briefly deflated, feeling somewhat bummed out that his status as an Evangelion-user ( _why did it happen to ME? I still want to know_ ) was the sole reason for her concern. Even _though_ that reason was valid, it still felt...dehumanizing. As though he were nothing but a weapon.  
  


_The Beast snorted._

_" **You have not a clue of what she feels...** "_

_The monstrous creature hissed, baring sharp teeth._

_" **Yet she speaks truly...the world would not care for you, were it not for the power you have...** "_

  
He briefly wondered if this was how Ayanami always viewed herself.  
  


(He had asked why Ayanami fought, on that day after the mission to Sapporo. "...redemption. Atonement. Absolution. Freedom _._ " Her answer had been appropriately cryptic. "I...I fight so that all of this will end. That...is all I'll say for now.")

  
"...I'm doing...okay," he finally admitted.  
  
"...very well then. Your life is an important one."  
  
"...then if it's so important, can't I go on more missions with you, then?" He took a sip of his milk, trying to put his thoughts and words in order. "You're more experienced than I am, so it'll help me a lot...and having backup would only be helpful to you, right?" That this would also take care of his own quota was an added bonus.  
  
Ayanami was silent; even as she continue to eat, her expression betrayed nothing ( _how are you able to be so calm all the time?_ ). Finally, swallowing one particularly large bite, she relented. "That would be...agreeable."  
  
It was an odd way of saying 'yes', but Shinji had come to the conclusion that a lot of the people he knew were odd in certain ways. _Am I honestly any different?_ "Then...how about tomorrow after school? I have nothing scheduled."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Lunch soon came to an end, and classes continued on.  
  
(But not before Suzuhara-san quickly tried asking "the hell did you and the Class Rep talk about-?" before being unceremoniously dragged away by Aida-san. What had _that_ been all about?)

xxxx

Toji Suzuhara hadn't known what to expect when he had been told by his custodian that they would be having dinner at a place called _Kanamin Kitchen_.  
  


("My younger sister told me it would make a suitable place to discuss your options," said Sae Niijima as she merged into the right lane. "Apparently, this restaurant's parent location is in Hakodate, and opened this branch in Tokyo-3 within the past few years. Makoto's spoken fondly of it, since most of her missions keep her in Hokkaido.")

  
That had seemed sensible enough...until he had walked in and _instantly_ realized his school uniform was too underdressed for this place.  
  
  
Probably had something to do with the live band playing a jazzy instrumental number, with trumpets blaring courtesy of men and women in white coats and black pants. Every part of the place's decor - clean and pristine, without being over the top - just _screamed_ high class.  
  
He was inwardly grateful for the fact that Niijima was glaring _furiously_ at a younger woman with short brown hair ( _probably her sister; their eyes look similar enough_ ); wearing a teal jacket over a white blouse and black capri pants, the younger woman cut quite the contrast with the sharp image presented by the elder. "Makoto, this place is _far_ too upscale, even for me. I feel like I should be wearing a fine dress." Mercifully, she didn't call attention to the fact that he was only in a school's summer uniform; it went without saying.  
  
The other woman blinked. "...it is? This attire seemed just fine at the restaurant in Hakodate."  
  
Sae huffed, muttering something unpleasant under breath before looking at the occupant sitting beside her younger sister. "Would you like to explain _him?_ "  
  
 _Was wondering when she was going to mention this guy_ , thought Toji as he looked towards Makoto's right; sitting further into the booth was an older man with a rough expression, with short black hair that seemed to be naturally spiky. Even so, wearing a yellow dress shirt and burgundy jacket and dress pants, the older man looked somewhat...respectable. Cocky grin notwithstanding.  
  
"Oh. Well, given that we were going to discuss Suzuhara-kun's potential entry into the A.T. Task Force, I figured insight from another veteran would help in the decision-making process-"  
  
"And this... _gentleman_ ," said Sae with so much edge that Toji could cut a knife with it, "was your choice because...?"  
  
The older man chuckled at the blatant vitriol, ignoring the woman's barbs. "Sibling protectiveness. I can dig it. Don't worry, my interest ain't nothing but professional; not in the market for dating a lady anyway," he briefly gave an appreciative glance at the faces of both women before adding, "even _though_ you both are quite lovely."  
  
Makoto slightly flushed at his appreciative comment; Sae seemed unaffected judging by her scoff. Toji, meanwhile, watched the man's casual confidence and and couldn't help but marvel. _Dude, who IS this guy?_  
  
"Mind telling me exactly _how_ you became acquainted with my sister?"  
  
"First of all, name's Ryuji Sakamoto. Second, not really much of a grand tale; got acquainted with her during the mission, and saw some crazy sh-" Sakamoto glanced in his direction before correcting himself in mid-sentence. "-stuff. Given how weird it's been, I've been hanging around this city; plus, I've been sharing stories with the little lady here. Always good to find out about another Agent's struggles, even if I haven't been with the Force in a while...and that's how I found out about this little shindig."  
  
Sae narrowed her eyes (ignoring Makoto's protests of "I told you, I'm _not_ little!"). "So you're a Cognitive Freelancer."  
  
"Got it in one."  
  
"Uh...question. What's a Cognitive Freelancer?" asked Toji, raising his hand.  
  
"Individuals with a Persona who've _chosen_ to work outside the regulatory boundaries of authorized groups like the Anti-Terror Task Force, NERV, or other government agencies. Normally, this means they're someone who couldn't hack it with _official_ organizations...or that they tend to work in isolated areas of the cognitive world that are separate from major population centers...or, from the stories _I've_ heard, that they tend to be nothing more than mercenaries." Sae Niijima's accusations hung in the air, ready to unleash a torrential downpour.  
  
That's when an unfamiliar voice broke the tension. "Hello!" All four turned, staring at a busty woman with long brown hair and dark gray eyes twinkling with delightful joy. Her chef's uniform bore a splash of color that stood out compared to the clean and professional decor, with the pants colored orange and the top colored yellow. "I'm **Kanami Mashita** , the Executive Chef of _Kanamin Kitchen!_ I like to introduce myself to all new customers; your server tonight will be Minoru Inoue. Tonight's special is shaved wagyu with sauteed rice and a seaweed-garlic puree; this pairs well with our house _nama genshu_ sake! Inoue-san will be out with waters in short order, but I hope you enjoy our meat!" With those peppy words said, Chef Mashita dropped off four menus and promptly skipped away...but not before stopping, turning around, and waving at Makoto. "Oh! _Hi Niijima-san!_ Sorry I didn't recognize you!" She then continued her retreat to the kitchen.  
  
"...huh. A Hakodate-based restaurant that specializes in meat? Would've figured it'd be about squid or sushi..." murmured Sakamoto, looking at his menu.  
  
"That's partly their draw," explained Makoto. "They stand out compared to most of the high class places still in Hakodate."  
  
"No _kidding_...beef, pork, chicken...wait, they've got lamb _and_ venison? Dude..."  
  
Sae huffed as the Cognitive Freelancer began looking more intently at his menu. "Seems like a rather pricey _place_ for you to be a regular at, sister," murmured the older Niijima.  
  
The younger Niijima huffed. "The East Hokkaido Cognitive Protection Center has a lot of veterans that like pooling funds to have events there. It's where we celebrate with new Agents that graduate from training."  
  
"A workaholic, then."  
  
Makoto rolled her eyes, a small smile coming to her face. "I don't want to hear that from you, sister."  
  
Toji was silent, his eyes drawing towards the cost of the dishes, which started in the **_high_** four digits in yen. _This...this is a lot of money. I think I could buy at least twenty beef bowls for some of these dishes_ , he thought with shock. _What the hell am I even doing here...?_  
  
"Why the long face?" The comment from the other guy at the table prompted Toji to look up. "What, you think you're paying for your dinner?"  
  
"Ridiculous. I'm his custodian, so of course I'm paying for his meal," retorted Sae.  
  
Ryuji chuckled, a strangely knowing grin in his eyes. "Eh, I bet the kid thinks he owes you enough already. I don't mind footing the bill tonight."  
  
Makoto startled. "Oh no, we couldn't _possibly_ -"  
  
"Please, I insist! Don't exactly got any other people these days to spend it on as is. It's my treat."  
  
Sae lightly nodded. "Thank you for your generosity."  
  
With those words, Ryuji Sakamoto immediately became Toji Suzuhara's favorite adult male in living memory.

"So, before we actually get to why we're here, let's order first," said Sae Niijima, looking critically at her menu.  
  
By the time they had made their orders to Inoue-san (Toji had settled for getting roast venison with a side of mashed potatoes and green beans, because heck, he'd never had _deer_ before), the band had begun playing a more upbeat number, this time complete with some young lady singing in heavily accented English; he could only really make out the words 'Signs of love' that were repeated every so often, but the drums and trumpets were pretty hype.  
  
  
As their bespectacled waiter calmly departed, Sae leaned onto the table, resting her chin upon her hands. "So. Notwithstanding my _concerns_ about how you're apparently not the only boy close to Shinji Ikari to 'fall' into the Metaverse as of late..." Toji briefly boggled, because _how had she known?_ "...the fact you now have a Persona means certain provisions of the Cognitive Service Act now apply to you. Without going into the legal jargon, you've now 'officially' skipped to adulthood in the eyes of our government...insofar as certain professions are concerned."  
  
"So I can actually get a job?"  
  
"Certain jobs, yes."  
  
 _Sweet._ That was just what he wanted to hear. "Where do I sign up?"  
  
His custodian sighed in the way of one who expected this sort of outburst. "You're not agreeing to _anything_ until you have some understanding of what working for the A.T. Task Force involves."  
  
Sakamoto chuckled. "Sounds like a done deal, if it's a given he's gonna work for the Task Force."  
  
The elder Niijima's glare could have frozen water; the other man - Toji couldn't quite tell if Sakamoto was as old or older than his custodian - simply grinned in response, seemingly unaffected by her disapproval. At last, she said, "Makoto. Could you please elaborate on what working for the A.T. Task Force is like?"  
  
"Ah, of course," said the younger woman, having been caught up in the conversational dueling. "Well, in general, every prospective A.T. Agent usually undergoes a period of training to become familiar with aspects of the Metaverse; during this time, they also endeavor to interact with their Shadow in the hopes of awakening to their Persona...which isn't something you'll have to deal with now," she added, almost as an afterthought. "As an officially licensed Agent, you'll normally be assigned to a team with a more senior Agent; your work will initially involve welfare checks, pacification, patrols...eventually, you'll get to the point where you'll be trusted to face Acolytes with other Agents."  
  
 _...so I'd be able to face the things that killed mom and pop._ There was an odd thrill to that idea.  
  
The A.T. Agent appeared to see something in his eyes, because she quickly added, "you will _not_ be facing Acolytes by yourself. The Evangelion-users aren't capable of being everywhere; at minimum, one Acolyte requires three Agents to deal with: two to help subdue its physical body in the real world, and one to face its corrupted Shadow in the Metaverse. Only the most experienced Agents can hope to take on an Acolyte's Shadow one-on-one; on the occasion where there's a _group_ of them things are...trickier."  
  
Toji nodded, even though he wasn't subdued. _Don't really care. To be able to do something myself...finally._ Something tangible, that he could _grasp._ "Do I get paid?"  
  
His custodian snorted, amused that he had asked such a question. "Of course you will. The precise compensation will depend on your assigned grading, but that's something I'll have to negotiate with the A.T. Task Force on your behalf."  
  
"Fair enough." Sae Niijima had always done right by him, so he wouldn't complain.  
  
It was at this moment that Sakamoto chuckled. "Moving awfully quick, ain't ya?"  
  
Sae glared at the man she seemed to consider an intruder on the whole proceeding. "I'm the boy's custodian; I have more of a legal right to oversee his affairs than _you_ do."  
  
"Not saying you don't, but have you considered that the Force's quotas aren't exactly helpful for a kid going through school? I can tell you that they can pile up surprisingly fast; if you don't meet your quota, your compensation gets dinged...not to say that it'd be impossible for him, but he'd probably have to skip classes a lot." He patted at his chest with a fist. "Now me, I _probably_ would have jumped at the chance to skip school...but in retrospect, I would have missed out on a lot of good memories and experiences, if I had left to join the A.T. Task Force." He paused, briefly blinking. "Well, not like the Task Force existed back when I was in school, but the idea's still the same."  
  
Toji considered it. _Really_ considered it. "...I think I could manage," he finally said.  
  
"Even if it meant being away for days at a time? From what Niijima-chan's been telling me," he said, ignoring the embarrassed squeak from Makoto and a furious growl from Sae, "the mission load's been growing as of late."  
  
"...that's not _untrue_ ," admitted Makoto.  
  
Toji frowned. If he was going to be away for that long...he'd probably have to drop out. Not like he'd be able to keep up with classes if he was going to be gone _that_ much. "...well...is the A.T. Task Force my only option?"  
  
"With the A.T. Task Force, I would still have some means of assisting you as your custodian; joining NERV would give them higher priority in terms of your legal affairs, and other government agencies would...not be appropriate for someone your age. In my _professional_ opinion," relented Sae.  
  
Sakamoto snorted. "No need to hold back on our account. I completely agree."  
  
Toji was briefly glad that the walls of their booth seats extended at least two feet above the adults' heads, providing a measure of privacy for this sort of conversation, because this stuff was starting to sound heavy. _Geez Ken, how do you and Ikari put up with this?_  
  
"But, you _are_ missing another possible option," stated the middle-aged man.  
  
Sae arched a very skeptical eyebrow. "Oh?"  
  
"To put it simply: I can take the kid on as an apprentice."

  
By the time the band had transitioned to a considerably more laid back instrumental number - complete with a _very_ satisfying electric piano and bass - Toji was still trying to process _precisely_ what Ryuji Sakamoto had just said. "Wait. Apprentice? We talking like an old-fashioned 'student to master martial artist' kind of deal? Is that even a _thing?_ "  
  
Makoto seriously answered, "I believe it actually is."  
  
"First of all, not everything is like a manga Suzuhara-kun. Secondly, Makoto, you're not helping. _Third_ ," Sae punctuated her points by learning towards Sakamoto, as if hoping closer exposure to her glare would cause the man to self-immolate, "explain yourself."  
  
"Geez, you don't have to overcomplicate it. Think about it: you're a custodian responsible for overseeing who knows _how_ many other kids, so it's not like you can stay in Tokyo-3 forever. You ain't gonna be able to keep a close eye on him before ya get pulled elsewhere; your little sis is stationed out of Hokkaido, so it's not like _she'll_ be able to keep an eye on him, and you don't strike me as the type to ask for favors from other people unnecessarily."  
  
"...there's still the possibility of Suzuhara-kun getting assigned with an Agent like Makoto," slowly said Sae.  
  
Sakamoto chuckled knowingly. "Pretty sure you can't pull _that_ many strings. You'd need the kid to move to Hokkaido if you wanted to ensure that Niijima-chan trains him...and I have a hunch you'd prefer the kid to stay here in Tokyo-3, y'know?"  
  
Sae Niijima frowned, yet she had...a thoughtful look on her face. One that Toji recognized. _Wait, is she seriously considerin' it?_ "Uh...mind if I ask something?"  
  
"Sure kid, it's your future."  
  
"...why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"I mean, you don't even _know_ me. What do you get out of it?"  
  
"An excellent question, Suzuhara-kun," said Sae, sipping from her water.  
  
Sakamoto grinned, looking over their shoulders. "How about this: why don't ya think about some possible reasons while we eat our food?"  
  
Right as he finished speaking, their server Inoue-san arrived with a tray balanced on his shoulder, bearing four steaming plates of exquisite meaty goodness. "We thank you for your patronage," said the man with a bow. "Please, enjoy your meal."  
  
Needless to say, it was the best meal that Toji had ever had in his short life: the gamey taste of the deer tenderloin, expertly cooked; the strangely enticing spices in the green beans; even the _potatoes_ were exquisite, with a creamy texture and just the right amount of salt and pepper. By the time he cleared his whole plate, he was sitting back in a sort of pleasant food coma. _Dude...am I in like, heaven or something...?_  
  
"So...have you managed to come up with anything?" asked a knowing Sakamoto, right before the man took another bite from the last of his sizzled lamb chops.  
  
 _...ah crap, I completely forgot to think about it._  
  
His look must have been amusing, because Ryuji actually chortled. "Heh, must have _really_ enjoyed the meal, eh? Can't blame you, this is pretty sweet."  
  
"Instead of teasing Suzuhara-kun, why don't you come out with it?" demanded Sae, having finished the last of her charbroiled chicken. (The woman's sister, by comparison, was still eating through her much larger helping of beef sirloin.)  
  
Sakamoto sighed. "Man, way to be a killjoy." The man leaned forward, shifting his plate of rib bones to the side. "...I can imagine myself being pretty jazzed about joining the A.T. Task Force as a kid...not that it existed back when I was in school, but you get the idea. But in retrospect, some of the people I met in school were... _really_ important to me. It'd be a shame to pull him away from that if we don't have to."  
  
That was a fair enough point to make. To be blunt, Toji would have moved if he _had_ to in order to make ends meet...but he _really_ didn't want to. "But why me? You don't even _know_ me." Seriously, he had to keep coming back to that point, because _why?_  
  
"Oh come on, why are ya throwing up roadblocks? Does a real man need an excuse to help someone in need?"  
  
Those words seemed to kindle a tiny spark somewhere deep inside; Toji didn't know what it was, but he _liked_ it. "...no, no he doesn't." He impulsively puffed himself up as he spoke, feeling a sudden need to _impress_ this stranger.  
  
Sae sighed, starting to feel the momentum shift. "If we _do_ end up going through with this, I'm going to ensure that Suzuhara-kun's contract with you is ironclad. _Anything_ that goes wrong with him will be on your head."  
  
"Pfft, you don't have to worry. I'll put the kid through his paces; heck, by the time I'm finished with him, he'll be able to suplex a Shiki-Ouji!"  
  
Makoto nodded seriously. "Grappling moves _are_ useful...but aren't Shiki-Ouji immune to physical attacks?"  
  
"Well, who better to practice on, am I _right?_ " exclaimed the older man with a toothy grin.  
  
The look that Toji tried (and failed) to suppress could only be described as a sudden outburst of _hero_ worship.  
  
(Unbeknownst to him, Sae saw his expression and knew _exactly_ what he was feeling. "Unbelievable..." she muttered with the shake of her head.)  
  
xxxx

/Room 23, 2nd Floor, Izanagi Dorms, Hakone Academy/  
  
Shinji Ikari couldn't recall the last time he had ever soaked in a cold bath, but that's what came from getting pushed to his limits (and then _past_ them) by the Track Team's seemingly inexhaustible captain.  


("Ah, Suzuhara-kun couldn't make it, eh?" The Captain scratched his chin with a knowing grin. "Looks like you'll have to run _twice_ as hard in his place!")

  
_I think I can finally feel my legs again,_ he quietly thought as he slowly got out, wincing with every step ( _at least I'm getting used to it...a little...?_ ). After putting on a simple shirt and some shorts, he entered the main room just in time to see Toji Suzuhara walk in. "Ah...hello, Suzuhara-san." He arched an eyebrow at the expression on Toji's face, because it bore _none_ of the lingering irritation that he was used to. "Um...you seem...cheerful?"  
  
  
"You could say that!"  
  
 _...well, at least he seems to have forgotten about whatever bothered him at lunch earlier today._ "What happened?"  
  
"Well, to put it in simple terms, I may have ended up becoming the apprentice to what's probably the coolest guy _ever_."  
  
"...huh?"  
  
Toji grinned, brushing past him to step into the main room. "Yo, Ken! How would you react if I said there'd be a new intern joining you at NERV?"  
  
Kensuke, sitting at his desk, immediately turned around; his eyes were wide with delight at the very thought. "SERIOUSLY?!" he exclaimed, already on his feet. The conclusion was already apparent. "Finally, _someone who can share in my SUFFERING!_ "  
  
"Well, you're gonna have to wait, cause it ain't gonna be me!"  
  
Kensuke's face was frozen. "...say what."  
  
Toji's grin was the epitome of trollish. "I'm gonna be the apprentice to a Cognitive Freelancer! And he's actually _manly_ without even _TRYING!_ "  
  
"...you BASTARD!" screamed the bespectacled boy as he promptly began to tussle with Toji. Even though the track jock had at least nine centimeters over Kensuke in height, the smaller boy was still scrappy and feisty. "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"  
  
"Eh, maybe-OW, _damn it_ , don't pull the hair!"  
  
"ALL TROLLS MUST DIE!"  
  
Shinji stared briefly at the duo - no longer thinking that Aida-san was actually trying to kill Suzuhara-san, but was instead working out his frustration in a playfully painful manner, and _why_ did he think that was normal? - before asking, "where's Nagisa-san?" He mentally corrected himself (i _t's_ _Nagisa-kun...but he's not here, is he?_ ) a couple of times ( _well, I said I would call him Nagisa-kun, it would be rude NOT to say it_ ) before finally stopping because Kensuke was trying to talk.  
  
"His turn to do the laundry," growled the boy as he tried to perform a Full Nelson on Toji...which was a mistake, because the taller boy simply fell backwards to crush him with sheer mass. " _Ack,_ get off!"  
  
"You'll have to make me, _intern!_ "  
  
"THAT TEARS IT!"  
  
The boyish wrestling continued on, which Shinji didn't much care for. _Well, I guess that's that._ He briefly thought about studying. The ambient sound and lingering ache in his legs was all the motivation he needed to grab his SDAT player and collapse onto his bed. He briefly noted the slim flash of blue through the player's plastic lid...and decided to hit play anyway.  
  
xxxx  
  
  
 _As expected, Shinji was sitting in the same folding chair, before the auditorium of the Velvet Room.  
  
"Ah! Hi there!" exclaimed Sokila, rising from where she was drawing. "How are you doing, Shinji-kun?"  
  
Shinji opened his mouth to answer, only to pause. "...kun?" Sokila had never called him that before. "What brought this on?"  
  
"...well...you began calling that strange guy 'Nagisa-kun', so I thought that I could call you Shinji-kun cause we're Soda Links!"  
  
"Social Links," he impulsively corrected.  
  
"Yeah, that thing!"  
  
"...well..." For some reason he couldn't quite identify, it felt..._odd _for Sokila to refer to himself so familiarly. Or at least, with that honorific. "...I mean..."  
  
"...you don't like it, do you?"  
  
"...um...I don't _prefer _it...?" Agh, that sounded so_ **mean** _.  
  
Fortunately, it seemed like the little attendant had been looking for an excuse. "Yeah...it sounds kind of strange to say it...well, until I think of a better one, I'll just call you Mister Ikari! Or...my Guest! Cause I'm your 'Tendant!"  
  
"...that sounds all right, Sokila-chan." There was a sense of something unsaid on both of their parts, of a bridge that was not yet built...but would be, one day. "Um...how about you go back to drawing? I have to go talk with Mister Igor."  
  
"...okay. But you'd better come right afterwards!" The girl in blue stood up, her bare feet (because of _course _she wasn't going to wear her new sandals in the Velvet Room) scraping against the hard floor as she scattered back towards her drawing place in the corner of the room._ She's going to go through her all of her crayons before long, _he thought with a grimace._ Maybe we should get some chalk the next time she goes outside? _Shaking his head, Shinji walked - feeling_ none _of the pain in his legs, which was probably the second biggest reason he had decided to enter the Velvet Room - towards the stage. "Mister Igor."  
  
"How can I help you, this evening?" asked the long-nosed man.  
  
As for the _biggest _reason he had come here tonight...thoughts of tomorrow came to mind._ I'm going on missions with Ayanami-san...and I don't know what will happen. _It was best to prepare. "I'd like to fuse some Personas."  
  
Igor smiled as he flipped open the Persona Compendium. "Then let us begin."_  
  
xxxx  
  
 **END OF 7/7/2015**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With that morning conversation, Shinji ranked up from "Boring" to "Graceful" in his Charisma stat; he's now at Rank 2 for all social stats!
> 
> ...oh yeah, and we had Ryuji Sakamoto being an EFFORTLESS CHAD. (Seriously, what is with the middle-aged P5 characters showing up and saying "HEY, I'M HERE TO BE EFFORTLESSLY DOPE!"? First Sae, now Ryuji. Eh, I ain't gonna complain.)
> 
> The next day will be...an interesting one.
> 
> For there shall be ACTION.
> 
> /also  
> //I couldn't resist making Kanamin Kitchen  
> ///the meat-themed idol group from P4 Dancing All Night  
> ////into an actual restaurant


	37. Wednesday - July 8, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji is awoken by Rei for an emergency mission in the United States. Among other things, Shinji will come face-to-face with the Second Child for the first time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..keen-eyed viewers may catch a hint of Fr. Alexander Anderson (of Hellsing fame) in how I portray Sister Mary Makinami.
> 
> I will not apologize. :V

_Sokila looked...thoughtful._

_"You made some interesting Personas..."_

_She leaned back in the familiar folding chair, staring at the ceiling._

_"...but that means you're prob'ly gonna fight soon..."_

_She curled her legs up, fiddling with her toes._

_"...be careful, okay?"_

_The faint haze of blue suddenly brightened **really** quickly-!_

  
xxxx  
  
/Wednesday: July 8, 2015/  
  
/Room 23, 2nd Floor, Izanagi Dorms, Hakone Academy/  
  
Shinji Ikari blinked, eyes bleary and _WHOA REI WAS IN HIS DORM ROOM_. "ACK!" His surprised shout - and why wouldn't he shout, _AYANAMI WAS DRAGGING HIM OUT OF HIS BED!_ \- caused Toji Suzuhara to mutter in his sleep, while Kensuke sat up as one shocked. Kaworu Nagisa didn't stir at all. "W-w-w-what-?!"  
  
"We have an emergency to attend to. I will explain on the way," coolly said the blunette as she yanked him to his feet.  
  
xxxx  
  
Kensuke barely got his glasses on ( _darn it, I need to stop falling asleep with these on_ ) in time to see familiar silhouettes standing in the darkness. Grabbing for his cell phone ( _what the crap, it's only 1:37 in the morning?!_ ), he turned on its flashlight and took aim, only just managing to observe and perceive static fade into nothingness before his conscious mind fully caught up. "...aw crap," he grumbled. _Probably Evangelion stuff...nothing I can do about it._ Sighing, he rolled back over.  
  
"...ugh...Ken...?"  
  
"What is it Toji?"  
  
His best friend sleepily called out, "d'ya hear something...?"  
  
"Nothing we need to worry about. Go back to sleep."  
  
"...d'nt have to tell me twice..." he slurred, before snoring quickly emerged once more.  
  
 _Take care of yourself Ikari_ , dazedly thought Kensuke Aida before rolling over to try and get back to sleep.  
  
xxxx  
  


_Shinji barely found himself capable of clear and concise thought before he quickly fell into a familiar state of mind and soul: a disposition he slowly found was becoming instinctive._

_Ayanami was practically dragging him along, phasing through walls before taking to the air; the form of Zerogoki - bearing minute traces of her Persona, Lilith - flickered over Ayanami's form as she seemed to soar through the sky. The landscape of Japan slowly vanished behind them as they moved eastward._

_What was going on?_

_His thoughts must have carried in this strange space between dimensions, because Rei's response echoed through his being: "_ **We are going to backup our peer. Her mission has gone awry in the American Southeast.** _"_

_Confusion roiled through him, because what peer could she have been referring to?_

_"_ **I am referring to the Second Child.** _"_

  
xxxx

  
/Outskirts of Atlanta, GA/  
  
Right now, Sister Mary Makinami (to this day, she still hadn't quite determined whether her superior had been cheeky or simply lazy in deciding that Mari's religious name was to be Mary) was right irritated. _We've been at this for hours now_ , she thought with a grimace, staring at the distant skyline of the American city now littered with smoke. _And it feels like it'll never end!_  
  
The local time was 12:32 PM...which would have made it 6:32 PM back at NERV-03. _It's been...five hours now, give or take?_ And it had all started so _simply_ -  
  
Her A.T. Field suddenly sizzled, feeling the impending touch of something foreign yet familiar in a way that only her ward had ever done. Turning on her heels, the tertiary watched quietly as two smaller silhouettes phased into tangibility, becoming solid and _real_. One was immediately familiar, even if it had been months since they had last cooperated on a joint mission; the other was familiar in the way of someone she had only seen by proxy through photos and video. "Ah, hello Miss Ayanami...and I believe you've brought along Mister Ikari with you?"  
  
The blunette released the boy's arm, allowing him to sag; only quick hands to the knees prevented him from collapsing. "Hello, Sister Mary," she said, looking rather cute in her little schoolgirl uniform; the boy, by comparison, looked like he had just been dragged out of bed.  
  
"Is he all right, there?"  
  
"I pulled him straight out of bed to bring him here."  
  
"...remind me, what's the local time in Japan?"  
  
"2:33 AM. We left less than an hour ago."  
  
"Ah, that would do it." She quietly knelt down, adjusting her glasses as she took the boy's measure. "Are you going to be able to fight?"  
  
"...just...give me...a few moments..." murmured the boy.  
  
"What is the situation?" asked Ayanami. "I was informed by Commander Ikari about a development that required the both of us."  
  
"Ah. Well, to be quick about it, there was a large influx of Ghost activity in the middle of Atlanta; the resident Baptists and Evangelicals would have been enough to take care of them...until there were reports of Acolyte sightings in the downtown area. At first it was one...then two...and then _ten_...by the point the A.T. Task Force was calling for backup from all across the American Southeast, Miss Sohryu received the request from Director Kirijo to come and assist. We quickly got here...but shortly after Miss Sohryu tasked me with protecting the local National Guard command staff," she paused to point a thumb over her shoulder, towards the cleared hilltop that held a number of tents and military vehicles, "we received word that the local MAGI were compromised. Contact was lost with all five of them."  
  
Ayanami frowned. "That would prevent A.T. Agents from entering or exiting the Metaverse at will."  
  
"Indeed; it's been a couple of hours since Miss Sohryu entered the Metaverse. I've not heard or seen anything since, but last I was told, the total Acolyte count was near twenty, not counting the several which have already been defeated."  
  
  
"...then our course of action is clear." With a quiet whisper, the girl withdrew an orb of blue flame from her abdomen, willing Zerogoki into existence; as the blunette's form became shrouded by a distinctive white bodysuit, she said, "Ikari; I will commence a full assault with Unit-00. You will enter the Metaverse to reinforce the Second Child."  
  
"...but where would she be?" asked the young boy, looking rather timid for someone who had allegedly killed an Angel.  
  
"The local MAGI are located in a secret compound underneath the Georgia Dome." She pointed slightly to the west of the downtown area, towards the domed stadium barely visible above the forests that dotted the land around the city. "Top secret though, so do be kind to not tell it to other people, okay?"  
  
"...understood." The boy looked with solemn eyes ( _aw, he kind of looks like a little lost puppy_ ) at his fellow Evangelion-user, saying, "Ayanami-san...please be careful."  
  
"You as well, Ikari." With those words, Unit-00 placed Ayanami upon its shoulder, taking off with great leaps and bounds towards downtown Atlanta.  
  
"...excuse me, um..." Shinji frowned, as though belatedly realizing something. "Uh...I don't think I got your name? Sister...?"  
  
"Sister Mary Makinami, of the Third Order of St. Jeanne d'Arc. I'm what you could call Miss Sohryu's assistant. Do be quick, won't you?"  
  
"...how will I know when I see her?"  
  
"She'll be a loud redhead with blue eyes. Just follow the trail of destruction and loud screams in German."  
  
"...I don't know what German sounds like."  
  
"Just imagine words that sound like the rudest and angriest things you've ever heard," she said with a cheeky grin.  
  
"...okay then. Thank you." Slightly bowing, the not-so-sleepy boy focused, slowly fading into static and then into nothingness.  
  
The nun promptly sighed, thankful for the proper backup, even though it did nothing for her tiredness. _Feeling right bloody knackered now_ , she thought, pulling out the walkie-talkie handed to her hours ago by the local commanding officers of the Georgia National Guard. "Gentlemen, be advised, we have the other two Evangelion-users on the scene; one's heading into the real downtown area, while the other's entered the Metaverse to provide backup to Miss Sohryu. Hopefully, you'll be able to divert resources to assist with the civilian evacuation..." Her eyes suddenly narrowed. "...and I'm seeing another contingent of Ghosts approaching the hill. Going dark to take care of them, over." Without waiting for a response, she placed the walkie-talkie back into the satchel hanging over her right hip; breathing deeply, she calmed herself and began to pray. _May the prayers of my sisters be efficacious for this holy and charitable endeavor; may all the saints of Heaven intercede for me; for as it is written: 'Behold I command thee, take courage, and be strong. Fear not and be not dismayed: because the LORD thy God is with thee in all things whatsoever thou shalt go to._ ' With those solemn petitions, her soul was united with the intentions of her fellow nuns, many of whom prayed day and night at her order's abbeys throughout the world for success in combat against their enemies. _St. Joan of Arc, pray for us; Our Lady of Victory, pray for us. Most Sacred Heart of Jesus, have mercy on us._ "In the name of the Father..." She opened her eyes, focusing on the blue wraiths that were beginning their deathly charge. "...and of the Son..." As she spoke aloud, her soul trembled with glorious synchronicity. "...and of the Holy Ghost..." With a burst of flickering orange, her A.T. Field manifested visibly, forming blocky gauntlets over her fists. "... _ **amen!**_ "  
  
And with that, the spiritually-empowered nun charged into the fray, yelling at the top of her lungs as she began wailing on the red-eyed Ghosts.  
  
xxxx

Right as Shinji Ikari finished transitioning into the Metaverse, he briefly wondered if sleep deprivation had any effects on combat ability.  
  
  
However, his focus was on the cognitive landscape around him; although the red and black waves in the sky were familiar, the other landmarks he had gotten used to - the orange waters of Lake Ashi, the spherical Cognitive Protection Center hovering in the sky, the lingering impression of the Rising Sun always hovering behind Mt. Fuji - were nowhere to be seen. Instead, great trees of maple and hickory wove around the cognitive echoes of the downtown area; a golden peach sat atop a government building; scores of airplanes and jets fluttered around like birds; a gigantic bottle of cola loomed amidst the skyline, spewing forth fountains of carbonated sugar-water; and countless other little bits and pieces that he could barely make out from his vantage point. The only other item of note was a massive tower - a monolith that _had not existed_ in its corresponding place in the real world, far to the east of the city - the stretched high into the sky, imposing its will upon the scenery. He could barely make out the massive impression of the A.T. Task Force's logo in its side. _Is that this place's equivalent of the Cognitive Protection Center?_  
  
Well, there was nothing to it. He needed to make it to this ' _Jōjia Dōmu_ '...and he had just the Persona for the job. With an act of will, he manifested a part of himself...  
  


(The cards for Jack Frost and Pixie fell into the orange pools; dissolving, they joined into the central cylinder, mixing - bringing along Zio, Bufu, and Energy Drop - and morphing into a taller, more menacing figure. " **Whose hatred shall I stoke?** " he said.)

  
...and as his familiar 'house husband' garb phased into existence, he said, "come forth, **Andras**!" With a burst of blue flames, a masculine humanoid emerged, bearing bronze skin; in spite of his nudity, there were no physical genitalia to speak of (which he was privately grateful for, because that would have been _awkward_ ). What marked him as inhuman were the avian wings and owl's head, bearing teal feathers tipped with a golden color; from his perspective, the feathers around the Persona's mouth were so long and uniform that it looked like a golden beard. Staring down at him with piercing green eyes, the bird-man ( _I wonder what Mister P would say if he saw this?_ ) extended a muscular arm, already knowing what he intended. Shinji quietly let the Persona - over twice his height - hold him in his arms before taking flight.  
  
After all, why battle your way through when you could avoid it altogether?  
  
Still, he couldn't help but gaze at the cognitive landscape around and below as Andras flew onward; certain places had black voids already present, a foul pox upon the very land itself ( _are all of these new? Are any of them...old?_ ). There was the occasional flash - wait, not occasional, there were actually _a lot_ \- of skills and spells as Persona-users clashed with the hulking Acolytes' Shadows with desperate energy. Based on the bulky titans that he could see, Sister Mary's information had been _way_ out of date; he could count at least _thirty_ just from his current vantage point. _Are there more that I can't see?_ It was mesmerizing; what had caused so many incidents of Angel Syndrome? As far as he was aware, there had been no Pattern Blue alert which typically signified the verification of Angel Syndrome. _Does it...have something to do with the MAGI being down?_  
  


_The Beast grinned._

_" **Does it matter? You would have no choice but to fight them.** "_

_His Other kept a steely gaze on the horizon._

_" **Focus. The Second Child...she takes priority.** "_

  
Shinji kept his eyes wide open as they neared the Georgia Dome, trying to listen for angry speech. Trying to find an obvious trail of destruction wasn't helping, because _every_ place seemed to have been wrecked to some degree or another. (Right as he was mulling this, there was a distant explosion, followed by an immense cedar - smack in the middle of cognitive Atlanta's downtown - coming down.)  
  
It would seem that he had to focus on finding out what had happened with the MAGI.  
  
  
  
  
As he neared the Georgia Dome, he could see a group of A.T. Agents using their Personas to whittle away at the two Acolytes which were rampaging outside of the stadium's visible structure. (He tried not to focus on the American footballs which seemed to bounce along the dome's top without end, never falling off.) Grimacing, he gripped his shovel tightly as Andras sensed his intentions. "Get ready."  
  
Andras nodded, hooting loudly as he skimmed towards the ground; dropping Shinji in a seamless movement, he quickly rose and took aim with his palms. " ** _Zio!_** " A bolt of lightning struck the nearest hulk from afar.  
  
Alas, all it did was get the beast's attention. The corrupted Shadow snarled - its beaked, avian mask without flaw or blemish - and smashed the ground, forming ripples along the surface. The force was so immense that a blank tear actually formed, gripping at one unfortunate Agent; the poor man could barely let a scream out before he fell within the blackness.  
  
One of the other Agents screamed with shock at this development; Shinji couldn't quite make out the accented American English, but he could tell they were upset by their comrade's apparent demise. Knowing that trying to communicate wouldn't accomplish anything, he focused on trying to assist the Agents with taking down the Acolyte's Shadow. "Andras!"  
  
" ** _Foul Breath!_** " The owl-man loosed a noxious blast of purple gas at the Shadow's face, poisoning it; alas, this didn't seem to do much to stop its movements.  
  
"Everyone!" he yelled, trying to let his intentions be known as the A.T. Agents regrouped amongst themselves ( _this is the Metaverse, formed by human thoughts; I want my thoughts to be **understood!**_ ). "Don't let it catch you!"  
  
xxxx  
  
From the midst of the woods right at the edge of the Georgia Dome's grounds, a young girl looked with a keen eye. _That's Japanese I just heard._ How curious...and it sounded young, too.  
  


_Her Other chuckled._

_" **Oh, you silly girl.** "_

_The Beast snarled._

_" **You KNOW that voice.** "_

  
She frowned, lips contorting into a grimace. "Huh...the Third Child, in the proverbial flesh, huh?" With a determined scowl, she gripped her trusty switchblade tightly. _If he can keep its attention...I may be able to get a lucky shot in..._  
  
After fighting for what felt like hours - unable to even summon her _Persona_ anymore ( _should've listened to Sister Mary and brought more items with me,_ Scheiße) - she could still keep going. _Just have to make my shot count._  
  
As an American's Persona - a gladiator in football gear - charged into the Shadow's back, she could see a Japanese boy with a shovel ( _yeah, that looks like the Third Child_ ) gesture at his Persona, somehow _switching_ it to a Kinnara ( _okay, that's DEFINITELY the Third Child_ ). The horse-man strummed his harp, unleashing a bolt of fire against the beast's leg. The hulk - losing balance - lurched forward, bringing its face closer to the ground-  
  
 _CHANCE!_  
  
-and at that instant, the girl took off in a sprint, as her right hand burned with red light...  
  
xxxx  
  
Without knowing how or why, Shinji _sensed_ her approach before a young girl's angered shout reached his ears.  
  
" _Geh mir aus den Augen!_ "  
  
He barely caught a glimpse of red hair as a lean yet fit figure burst past him, leaping _straight at the Shadow's face!_ "What the-?!  
  
" **IMPACT!** " screamed the girl, right as her knife pierced the Shadow's mask. With a burst of concussive power, an unknown force _erupted_ from the blade, partially pulverizing the monster's face. With a pained and dying gurgle, the corrupted Shadow fell backwards, collapsing into the ground; the girl rode the creature down as it fell, standing stalwartly on its massive chest.  
  
Shinji stared with shock at what had just happened. _What the...?_  
  
The girl gesticulated and pointed at the five A.T. Agents, speaking in English that he couldn't quite make out; however, the other Agents - all of them older than her - seemed to acquiesce, as they quickly bolted off to backup their comrades against the second Acolyte's Shadow. Sighing, the girl turned, finally looking at him eye to eye.  
  
xxxx  
  


_Another time. Another place. A sunny day, a windy day._

_His first sight of her was a cocky grin, amidst a head that seemed of fire._

_And those blue eyes...what was that look? Confidence? Arrogance? Something else?_

_He didn't have long to wonder..._

  
xxxx  
  
  
Somehow, it felt strange to see her auburn hair cut short, only going down to her neck (and yet, also proper, and fitting in a way that he couldn't describe). Wearing dirty sneakers and worn blue jeans, her white blouse was covered by a yellow sundress, its skirt fluttering in an unseen breeze. A tiny doll (old-fashioned, like something a child would love) with red hair was hanging limply - by its _neck_ , morbidly enough - from a strap attached to her left belt loop. Though her arms were bare from the shoulder down, he could see that they were lean and toned in the manner of someone who did their utmost to stay fit; nestled atop her head were two red barrettes that were strangely pronounced, almost triangular in shape. However, the most telling feature of her self-appearance within the Metaverse was the black eyepatch covering her left eye, leaving only her right to stare at him.  
  
 _Her eyes are so blue_ , he found himself thinking. Why was _that_ the one detail which stuck out to him?  
  
And why did it feel like time had stopped?  
  
At last, however, reality resumed, as the girl opened her mouth. "OY! Don't just stand there like an idiot!"  
  
Shinji jolted where he stood. "Oh, um..." Trying to speak, he managed to stutter out, "um, you're...Sohryu-san, right?"  
  
"What are you, _stupid?_ Did you really not even bother to learn what your fellow Evangelion-user _looks_ like?!"  
  
"Uh, sorry-"  
  
"Oh whatever," she grumbled with an irritated sigh. "Your Kinnara should know _**Media**_ , right?"  
  
"...yes?"  
  
"Well, what are you WAITING for, an _invitation?_ Make with the healing already!"  
  
"Ah, right!"  
  
(Somehow, despite the brashness of Shinji's first introduction with Asuka Langley-Sohryu...it felt like all was right in the world.)

Right as Kinnara finished strumming his harp, a small wave of green light washed over the Second Child; a satisfied sigh slipped past the girl's lips as she promptly began stretching. By this point, the Acolyte's Shadow had begun to slowly dissolve into stray bits of cognitive particulates. "Ah...that hit the spot..."  
  
 _Her Japanese has such a cute accent_ , Shinji couldn't help but think, and where the HELL were these thoughts coming from?!  
  
"Okay! So, judging by your clueless look," as she said this, Asuka hopped off of the dead hulk and softly on the ground, "you don't really have much of an idea of where you are or what you're doing here?"  
  
"...well, in all fairness, I _kind_ of got dragged out my bed by Ayanami-san not that long ago-"  
  
His attempt to defend his 'honor' was promptly shot down. "And _I've_ been fighting all day, but you don't see _me_ complaining about it."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Now I know that you're some kind of _Wunderkind_ who can somehow use multiple Personas," she continued on, ignoring his aborted rebuttal, "but as far as I'm concerned, you're still a newbie. So I'll take point, and you'll back me up. _Alles klar?_ "  
  
"I don't _speak_ German-"  
  
"Then **are we clear?** "  
  
"I mean, sure, but-"  
  
"Great! Then follow me; we're going to find out what's up with the local MAGI and why they went dark."  
  
Shinji glanced over towards the other Acolyte's Shadow, which was now surrounded by more than ten A.T. Agents. "But shouldn't we help them-?"  
  
"That many A.T. Agents will have no trouble taking that thing down; bringing the MAGI back to proper functionality is more important! Come on, Third."  
  
"Okay..." He said, quietly following the redhead towards the Georgia Dome ( _because she does have a point_ ) even as she briefly shot an annoyed glare at him ( _what did I do to get you mad??_ ).  
  
"Hmph...so, what's with the _house husband_ getup?"  
  
"Oh come on, can we _not?_ "  
  
xxxx  
  
Deep within the Georgia Dome, the interloper who had rendered the MAGI inactive frowned; he could sense intruders. "Hmph. It took them long enough." The five cognitive duplicates of the MAGI units - blocky mainframes of white capped with red - seemed to crackle with ambient mental power, yet were bound by spheres of orange light wracked with blue lines, almost like poison. "I wonder how long I can keep them occupied..." Adjusting his slim eyeglasses, he muttered, " **Moros**. Send some more Archetypes their way."  
  
There was the whirring of metal and electronics, with a robotic chirp acknowledging his wishes.  
  
xxxx  
  
As the Second Child led the Third into the bowels of the Georgia Dome - its interior closely corresponding to the real world, enforced by the MAGI - she asked, "but seriously, _why_ a shovel?"  
  
"I told you already, I _don't know!_ I mean, why do you have an eyepatch?"  
  
"Wow, such a _rude_ and OFFENSIVE boy, asking a lady about a crippling injury."  
  
"...you flipped your eyepatch open to _glare_ at me. With _both_ eyes."  
  
"..."  
  
"You're doing it right now!"  
  
"Whatever." With a haughty huff, she flipped her eyepatch back down.  
  
"...you don't know, do you?"  
  
"That sounds like someone who wants a-" Suddenly, Asuka paused, holding her hand out. "...we've got company."  
  
Shinji (still somewhat reeling from how quickly he had gotten into an argument with a proverbial stranger, _where is this coming from??_ ) looked over Asuka's shoulder; almost as if without warning, hairy humanoids with gigantic feet lumbered out of the locker rooms, glaring at them with dead eyes. A strange aura coated their heads, crackling with pink lightning. "What are those?"  
  
"Sasquatch Archetypes. And it looks like they've all been hit with a **_Marin Karin_**...heh. Letting the locals do their dirty work, _neh?_ "  
  
"...I guess we'll need to get past them." With a thought, Kinnara dissolved into blue fire, replaced by Hamlet.  
  
"Ah...so this is your _true_ Persona," remarked Asuka with an appraising glance. "Not too shabby...well, since you healed me up, might as well return the favor and show you how a _veteran_ does things."  
  
Shinji blinked as Asuka took one step towards the gangly, ape-like beasts. "Huh-?"  
  
  
"Time to teach them a lesson..." Resting her hand upon over her heart, Asuka grinned as she shot her hand forward, holding an orb of shimmering blue fire. "... ** _MATILDA!_** "

Shinji wasn't quite sure what to expect when Asuka summoned her Persona ( _Matilda...haven't I heard someone in the Literature Club mention that name before?_ ). Given the various Personas he had encountered so far from others - Misato's Tokoyo, Ayanami's Lilith, Mister P's Gryphon, and so many others - he was expecting something grandiose and rather large. Given the girl's personality thus far, he wouldn't have been surprised if that trend kept on.  
  
He most certainly did _not_ expect the fiery wisps to coalesce into a figure even _smaller_ than her. Like...nearly _two_ feet smaller. _Is her Persona even a hundred centimeters tall?_  
  
The specter solidified into the form of a young girl, a mere child: wearing a navy blue dress - patterned with tiny white fleurs-de-lis all over - that went down to the knees, the Persona quietly brushed at herself with dainty hands, gazing down at her polished black flats and white socks (almost as if to ensure everything was prim and proper). Clad in a yellow cardigan of wool - its back patterned with numerous flowers, mostly chamomiles, edelweisses, hollyhocks, thymes, red tulips, and marigolds - the child struck a colorful figure, matched only by the billowing ribbon of brilliant red tied into a bow atop her head. With a thick head of chocolatey brown hair going down to her shoulders, it was only by shuffling to the side that he realized it was a _hime_ cut and _oh her Persona's staring at me._ Matilda smiled coyly, yellow eyes twinkling with delight; the colombina mask upon her face was rather minimalist, formed of gilded silver with only a few rubies embedded in the brows and cheeks.  
  
Really, she would have come across as a child playing with a fancy mask if it weren't for the four implements orbiting around her head: a trowel, a cultivating fork, handheld shears, and a thick tome hardbound by aged brown leather. The book's cover seemed to not only change its title with every glimpse, but even the language it was written in, varying between German, English, and Japanese.  
  
 _...I honestly didn't know what to expect._  
  
"Get these brutes out of our way, Matilda!" yelled Asuka, pointing dramatically at the approaching horde.  
  
The Sasquatches grunted, kneeling down to charge-  
  
" ** _Masukunda_.**" The book settled into Matilda's right hand; flipping to a random page, the girl loosed bolts of green aura that struck the eleven hairy Archetypes. Right as their movements began to slow, Matilda flipped to another page. " ** _Sukukaja._** " Green light danced around Matilda's form, increasing the speed of her own movements. Finally, closing her book, Matilda let it return to its floating orbit as she grabbed the trowel. " ** _Brain Slapper._** " In the blink of an eye, Matilda leapt beyond them, thwacking each Sasquatch in the head as she moved by; landing beyond them, the girl spun on her heel, looking back at them with a confident smile. Right as the rosy glow faded from her trowel, the Archetypes all collapsed; most of them had a blurry distortion over their faces, while the remainder had crimson and violent hands looming over their heads. The former were bewildered; the latter looked scared, even petrified.  
  
"Mostly Confuse, with a bit of Fear; nice roll!" Asuka shot a cocky grin back towards him. "Come on, Third; we can't waste time with mooks!"  
  
"...okay?" Lightly stepping over the fallen beastmen, Shinji and Hamlet dutifully followed Asuka and Matilda; the redhead lightly jogged, while her Persona happily skipped along, managing to keep pace. _That was...so quick..._  
  


_His Other chuckled._

_" **Does it ring any bells?** "_

_He leaned in, poking at his temple._

_" **That which was lost...can you find it?** "_

  
Shaking his head, Shinji took off in a run, wondering why they weren't seeing _more_ Archetypes. "It seems so empty. Isn't this place like a stadium, or something?"  
  
"The presence of MAGI introduce a stabilizing effect on ambient cognition," explained Asuka as they made their way deeper into the stadium. "Though, given all the havoc going on, I wouldn't be surprised if most of the Archetypes went into hiding. These sorts of places always have emergency procedures that people follow; designated shelters, evacuation points, stuff like that."  
  
"Ah." He was privately grateful that the girl didn't seem to mind explaining stuff like this to him. _Maybe she's just rough when it comes to being helpful...?_  
  
xxxx  
  
Meanwhile, Asuka was trying so very hard not to smirk. _Heh, the Third Child doesn't know basic stuff like **this**? _Just another chance to showcase her superiority.  
  


_Her Other shook her head._

_" **You know his record. He's had Evangelion for not even two months.** "_

_The girl lightly smacked her on the back of the head...metaphorically speaking._

_" **Were you any better, back then?** "_

  
Asuka knew that she was being unfair, but she couldn't help but feel just a _little_ smug about it. Only a little. A smidge, even!  
  
xxxx  
  
Shinji mustered up the courage to ask another question. "Why do you think the MAGI went down?"  
  
"Well, it isn't due to terrorist activity or sabotage, at least as far as the real world goes. The locals didn't report any problems on their end when the MAGI suddenly went unresponsive. Which means..."  
  
"...something happened to them in the Metaverse."  
  
"Bingo!"  
  
Before long, the Evangelion-users found themselves in front of a big red pair of doors, with the word 'MAGI' painted over them in big white letters. "Pfft, seriously? What piss-poor cognitive engineering. What kind of mental discipline does this place have?!"  
  
"...why is this a problem?"  
  
"It's a sign that the people who work on the MAGI here _know_ that this is where they work on it, and there thoughts made an impression on the entryway into this place. It may look like basic maintenance doors in real life, but _this_ is what they think of. Sloppy. _So eine Schweinerei!_ "  
  
"...you do know I don't speak German, right?"  
  
"Gee, that sounds like it's _not my problem._ " The Second Child unceremoniously kicked the doors in, walking imperiously inside as Matilda quietly floated behind her.  
  
Shinji sighed, trying to fight off the feeling that this girl was going to be the death of him. Glancing over at his Persona, he couldn't help but feel like Hamlet was...amused. "What?"  
  
His princely Persona simply rolled his eyes, keeping his sword and skull at the ready.  
  
 _...is it possible for someone to mock themselves without meaning it?_ Grimacing, Shinji simply gripped his shovel tightly as they followed Asuka and her Persona inside.

xxxx

The interloper sighed; his time here was almost at an end. "We made enough of the Archetypes wreak havoc for the Acolytes to do their work..." Chaos. Frenzy. Delirium. It was strange, how being unable to access the cognitive realm - a place unknown, much less inaccessible, for the vast majority of human history - reduced people to such panic. "...but I guess it doesn't matter. I've done my duty." _And he'll have done his._ "Moros...prepare to depart on my mark."  
  
His Persona loosed a whirring chirp in response.  
  
"Just one more thing to prepare..." He gazed at the five orange spheres constraining, pulsing as they were with blue veins. "...isn't that right?" he said aloud.  
  
It only took a few moments to make his intentions known.  
  
It was just enough time before the two intruders busted their way into the underground MAGI chamber. "Well, I was wondering what was taking you...the A.T. Task Force must be getting soft." Turning around, his eyes narrowed at the sight of two young children. "...or they're getting younger, these days. Oh well...if you want to treat this like playtime," he briefly adjusted his eyeglasses, pressing them up with his left hand, "then that'll be your undoing."  
  
xxxx  
  
  
Asuka Langley-Sohryu hadn't quite known what to expect after vaulting down the stairs, finally entering the main MAGI chamber underneath the Georgia Dome.  
  
First: five MAGI units, constrained by orange spheres lined with blue lines (almost like veins...or perhaps mold?).  
  
Second: an Archetype ( _no, I bet that's a Persona_ ) that looked like a silvery robot with a stereotypical flying saucer for a head, possessing thin legs and only one gangly arm on a rotating ring.  
  
Third: the Persona-user himself, standing in front of a terminal; clad in black cargo pants and an unbuttoned trench coat colored _green_ ( _like, ew, what kind of fashion disaster ARE you?_ ), the man's dark blue eyes stared at them from behind black, square-rimmed glasses. His blue hair was slicked back, with only a few strands running loose; of particular note was the fact that his chest - covered only by a tank top made of white cotton - showed signs of some kind of corruption: blue veins stretching from his heart and towards his extremities, so close to his skin that they seemed like tattoos.  
  
Listening to him talk, and to see his eyes...yep. No doubt about it. _Definitely dealing with a zealot._ "Can the crap. Who are you, and what have you done to the MAGI?"  
  
"The name's **Jin**. Who I am...really isn't that important. All I can say is that I'm here to send the message of **_Strega._** "  
  
 _Great, are we dealing with some cognitive terrorist group?_ "What have you done to the MAGI?" she asked again. In her peripheral vision, the Third Child and Hamlet were tense, ready to attack at a moment's notice. Matilda, meanwhile, was staring at the MAGI with...concern. ( _What exactly am I seeing...that I'm not seeing? Damn it, I shouldn't be confusing myself._ ) "I won't ask a third time," she emphasized, trying not to get distracted.  
  
"Well...it's not what _I_ did, so to speak. I'm simply a messenger...for the Angels."  
  
Asuka's blood froze. _Wait, what-?_  
  
"Strega's message is simple: we're going to finish what Second Impact started." The man stared briefly at Shinji Ikari before raising his left hand. " **Bardiel**...whenever you please. Moros, NOW!"  
  
Jin's Persona beeped and chirped; in an instant, the man and his walking UFO wavered and vanished.  
  
In that same instant, the blue veins suddenly surged with bright light, drawing in the space around them like a vacuum-! "Oh _Scheiße-!_ "  
  
In the very next instant, an unusual sensation erupted from her left side; she barely recognized the specter of a horned, purple demon overshadowing Hamlet ( _wait a second, that looks like Shogoki_ ) before the empowered Persona grabbed the Third Child _and_ her at the same time ( _holy cow, that IS his Evangelion, how is it appearing in the Metaverse?!_ ). Matilda immediately vanished, returning to her being-  
  


_Her Other_ _frowned._

_" **This power...** "_

  
-and then with a defiant roar, Hamlet unleashed a powerful bolt of Psi energy from his skull that **_shredded_** through the ceiling, cutting through to the surface-  
  


_The Beast snarled._

_" **...even now, it hasn't changed...** "_

  
-and Asuka thought no more before Hamlet leapt through the hole he had made; she just barely caught sight of the five MAGI collapsing into points of light before vertigo took over.  
  
xxxx  
  
  
Less than five seconds after Jin and Moros had vanished, the veins around the MAGI - extensions of the Angel called Bardiel - constricted; ethereal power was unleashed, forcing the metaphysical and cognitive mass of the MAGI to collapse upon themselves.  
  
At that moment, bereft of their constructs and chains, the sheer river of power that the MAGI had channeled overflowed.  
  
Like a tsunami brushing away everything, the power of the five MAGI erupted in a wave that spread in a radius of a thousand feet: more than six football fields in diameter. (The A.T. Agents and the Acolytes and the Archetypes caught in the crossfire within the Metaverse were overwhelmed.)  
  
The majority of the cognitive overflow was directed upward, spilling into the sky with flashes of incomplete lightning and glitching colors. Unlike the perfectly uniform event horizons that were the cognitive voids, this maelstrom was disordered and turbulent: a living tumult. (At the same time in the real world, all those who stood within the realm overlapped by the maelstrom suddenly went still. Within cognitive voids, thinking itself was nigh-impossible, and those caught within them simply ceased to live after long enough; this maelstrom was not so elegant. Hundreds promptly died from cerebral hemorrhage.)  
  
Within a realm between dimensions, Bardiel witnessed all of this, and was pleased.  
  
xxxx  
  


The One Who Sat Upon the Throne frowned.

What a crude display that had been.

"Well, if you desire to use human implements in your futile struggle...then who am I to stop you?"

They could not help but smile, amused.

"In the end, you will only serve to make Shinji Ikari **_stronger._** "  


xxxx

  
Within the real downtown Atlanta, Rei Ayanami nearly stumbled; so great was the sensation of the local MAGI's death throes, her mind briefly went blank.  
  
Fortunately, her soul still retained momentum, as Zerogoki's fist smashed an Acolyte into the asphalt.  
  
 _That...is unfortunate_ , she thought, intrinsically sensing the boundary of the chaotic region within the Metaverse. Fortunately, she could still feel the presence of her fellow Evangelion-users. _We will have to finish this quickly._ "I cannot tarry any longer," she muttered, turning to face the Acolyte that was once more rising. _There are...fourteen more Acolytes still active within this region._ If that was the case...she could afford at least ten minutes in her Ascended state.  
  


_The Beast sighed, eternally grimacing._

_" **Carving away at yourself for the sake of success...** "_

_She shuddered, from both pain and ecstasy and weariness._

_" **Such is our way...** "_

  
_There is no choice._ With a stoic frown, Ayanami willed Unit-00 to overshadow her very form. Time seemed to slow to a crawl, as her muscles screamed from the forced synchronization of mind and soul with flesh.  
  
She barely managed to observe the whites of the Acolyte's eyes before her hands began to rip and tear.  
  
xxxx  
  
Within the Metaverse, almost a mile away from the technicolor maelstrom, the empowered Hamlet landed roughly on the soil, knees bending to absorb the stress. The ground seemed to bend evenly, deforming and wiggling like gelatin before bouncing back into proper shape.  
  
Shinji grimaced, feeling an odd sense of nausea, coupled with bile churning in his stomach. Fortunately, he didn't feel compelled to dry heave like he had the _last_ time he had forcefully manifested his Evangelion within the Metaverse. _How...how did I...do that...?_ It had been instinct, driven by need. But had it been just for his own survival...?  
  
"So...Katsuragi's report wasn't exaggerating."  
  
He slowly glanced at the Second Child, who was brushing at her sundress. "Huh?"  
  
The redhead glanced quietly at him, her right eye filled with emotions that...he could _sort_ of identify, but not completely. There was suspicion, confusion, envy...and something else. Maybe multiple somethings. "Katsuragi's report to NERV regarding your rescue op. The copy that Director Kirijo was able to get me was redacted...but your actions were mostly uncensored."  
  
"...ah." _So she knows about how I nearly murdered Kirishima-san._  
  
Rather the derision and condemnation he expected, Asuka simply asked, "how are you able to manifest your Evangelion here? It's practically a law of cognition that the soul can't interact with the Metaverse."  
  
"...oh." He didn't know whether to feel disappointed or relieved. "Well...I honestly don't know. It just sort of...happened."  
  
The redhead snorted. "I'm _sure._ "  
  
"But it's true!" he protested.  
  
The Second Child scowled, as if ready to say something else; her Persona Matilda suddenly manifested in a burst of blue fire, prompting Asuka to look at her other self. The spectral child gazed intently at the redhead for what seemed like minutes (but it was only a few seconds, what was with these dramatic lapses of time?)...until finally, the Evangelion-user sighed. "Fine. I won't press you on it. I _guess_ you're a relative newbie still...it's only natural you'd have beginner's luck."  
  
"...thanks?" he answered with a confused blink.  
  
Asuka turned, looking with concern at the roiling fountain of color and mental radiation swirling into the sky. "Well...this is going to lead to one _hell_ of a debrief..." Gazing at the horizon around them, her blue eye narrowed. "Can't see anymore Acolytes either...wonder if there was some kind of feedback...?" She quickly shook her head. "Never mind. Let's fall back to the local command outpost and get a read on our current situation."  
  
Shinji quietly nodded, having no better idea at the moment. "...that man...he said he was working with the Angels..."  
  
"Yeah, ain't _that_ a hell of a twist? _Er hatte bestimmt nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank._ "  
  
"...uh-"  
  
"I'm saying the guy must be crazy."  
  
"Ah." He thought of Shamshel, the Angel he had fought almost a month ago; that creature had spoken of humanity with such...disgust, and condemnation. Why would anyone ally themselves with such a being? "He didn't _sound_ crazy though..."  
  
"And I'm telling you, _those_ are the kinds of crazy people you need to look out for."  
  
"...okay, I guess?"  
  
"...you're kind of _slow_ , aren't you?"  
  
"Oh come on..."  
  
xxxx  
  
As the two Evangelion-users quickly made their way back towards the local National Guard outpost, a young man watched with glee from above; sitting casually upon the wing of a cognitive 747 - doomed to fly in loops over and over, just like the other airplanes that reflected the cognition of Atlanta's denizens - this man grinned excitedly, his blazing red hair flapping wildly in the wind. "Well well well...the Evangelion-users are all in one place...bet I could kill em' all in one fell swoop..." There was a thunderous buzzing within his head; he impulsively gripped the handles of his twin katana, which were embedded into the airliner's starboard wing for support. "Yeah yeah, I know the drill...gotta wait for my chance...but waiting is _so BORING_...it's giving me a bad _**altitude**_...heheheheh...HEHAHAHAHAHA!" The boy cackled at his own pun, before he promptly leapt off of the wing with swords in hand. As he fell through the sky, his form wavered and vanished, leaving nothing but confetti, feathers, and embers - all colored a deep black - in his wake.  
  
xxxx  
  
Within the woods to the north of Atlanta, a shrouded figure observed these events with a detached and apathetic eye. Hidden with a black cowl and robe, their features were...indistinct. Yet the nearby Archetypes avoided them, out of nothing more than sheer self-preservation.  
  
They gazed upward.  
  


The One Who Sat Upon the Throne shook their head.

"No. Now is not the time to test yourself."

They quietly smiled.

"Best to let them grow a little, before pruning any... _unsightly_ weeds."

  
Nodding to themselves, the figure arose, and silently departed. In the blink of an eye, they were gone, as if they had never been.

xxxx

The debrief with the Georgia National Guard - who had operational command over the local A.T. Task Force when it came to declared emergencies, as just one of those little American quirks - had been...tense.  
  
(He and Asuka had been back at the command outpost for not even three minutes when Rei Ayanami walked in, her arms caked with human blood up to her elbows. "The remaining Acolytes have been defeated," she tonelessly said...before falling asleep on her feet. Sister Mary quickly caught her before the unconscious girl fell to the ground.)  
  
Shinji was forced to stand somewhat awkwardly before a bunch of American soldiers and officers, looking _way_ too grim and serious for his liking. It was a small mercy that Asuka - being the only one of the two fluent in English - essentially grabbed the spotlight, answering various questions without faltering or hesitating.  
  
(It had nothing to do with the fact that, outside of the Metaverse, he was once more reduced to his sleeping clothes. _Why didn't Ayanami let me at least bring something more appropriate?_ This was like a stereotypical nightmare, and he was _living_ it!)  
  
Every so often, Asuka would translate one of their questions directed at him, at which point his answer was translated by her back into English. It also gave him quick opportunities to glance at her hair, which had seemingly grown after leaving the Metaverse...or, rather, it had returned to normal.  
  
( _I wonder why it shrinks while in the Metaverse...it looks better being this long._ Not that he would EVER say that to her face, because he had a strange feeling it wouldn't go over well.)  
  
  
After what seemed like an hour, it finally ended; the Americans brusquely dismissed them, allowing them to leave as they went about their work. Activity quickly picked up throughout the outpost; it was fortunate that there was an empty tent that Americans allowed them to use for the duration of their stay. "Ugh, so many _questions_ ," grumbled Asuka, running a hand through her long hair. No longer clad in her Metaverse outfit, the Second Child was wearing German military fatigues colored in a mottled woodland pattern. "There's only so many ways to ask the same _verdammt_ thing."  
  
"...so, what exactly happened?"  
  
"Sister Mary, can you give him the abridged version? I've spent WAY too long talking as is." The redhead promptly leaned against an empty cot, yawning widely.  
  
"Very well, Miss Sohryu." The nun - who was busy trying to clean the dried gore off of Ayanami's hands without waking her up - calmly said, "essentially: this 'Jin' you ran into, on behalf of this organization Strega, appears to have declared war on humanity itself in light of their alliance with the Angels. There will likely be a worldwide alert sent out for governments to be on the lookout for this group and any association that may be allied with them, especially since they attacked the MAGI directly. The rest of their discussion involved a bunch of logistics related to the battles themselves, which don't really meaning anything as far as you're concerned."  
  
"...I see. Was...there anything else?"  
  
"A _little_ bit of questioning regarding a break-in at the _Sullivan Shadow Tower_." At his look of confusion, the woman added, "it's what the local government named their equivalent of the Cognitive Protection Center."  
  
"It was that giant obelisk you probably saw in the Metaverse," tiredly remarked Asuka.  
  
"Ah...wait, a _break-in?_ " he asked with a start.  
  
"Someone apparently took advantage of the chaos to to infiltrate the Shadow Tower," answered Sister Mary. "Most of the A.T. Agents on site had deployed to help with everything affecting Atlanta proper, so the staff was shorthanded; they were unable to identify the intruder or what they were after, but they managed to escape."  
  
 _...that seems concerning._  
  
Asuka, on the other hand, scoffed. "Meh, who cares? It's probably something local that doesn't really affect us...they'd have told us if it did."  
  
"...so...what now?"  
  
" _Now?_ " Asuka slowly rose back to her feet, stretching her limbs. "We've beaten the Acolytes, helped quell the Ghosts, and found out about an _Arschloch_ that's actually allied with the monsters that caused Second Impact. Ain't no way they're gonna let this **_Strega_** group catch a break..."  
  
Sister Mary giggled. "A very interesting name; it's the Italian word for 'witch'."  
  
"Pfft, more like _bitch_ for cutting and running," griped Asuka. "Attacking the MAGI put a target on Strega's back as is. _Working with the ANGELS_ is just icing on the cake."  
  
Shinji frowned. "...I sort of meant for us, like right now. Do we go home?"  
  
"Well _duh_ , I thought that would be obvious. We're done here, and I have to catch at least _some_ shut-eye before tomorrow's next slate of missions."  
  
"Yeah...I guess I do have school in...a _few_ hours...?" What was the time right now in Tokyo-3, and _why_ was Asuka looking at him with such cold eyes. "Uh...what did I say...?"  
  
"...you...an _Evangelion-user_...still go to **_school?_** What are you, a _boy_? Why are they wasting your _ability_ with something so trivial?!"  
  
"Um-" Before Shinji could even begin to defend himself, a quiet voice interrupted them.  
  
"His circumstances...are different...from ours..." Rei Ayanami slowly sat up, her movements practically _screaming_ (in monotone, because it was still Ayanami) exhaustion. "...after all...he has not been awake to Evangelion...for as long as us..."  
  
Asuka, apparently mollified by her 'technical' senpai, still had a retort in her. "All the more _reason_ he shouldn't be bothering with that sort of baby _Scheiße_. Compared to holding off the threat of extinction, what kind of priority does _**school**_ have?!"  
  
"Our pace...is not...his to bear...the power he wields would not be helped by it..."  
  
This only served to irritate the girl. "Pfft. Guess that means the newbie has a while to get to _my_ level."  
  
Shinji grimaced, feeling slighted by the put-down (because really, he couldn't exactly dispute her, could he?). "Sorry-"  
  
Sister Mary took that moment to interrupt with a sweet giggle. _Too_ sweet. "Now now Miss Sohryu, just because you kept testing out as a child doesn't mean you should hold it against Mister Ikari. After all, if you tried going to school as you were not even two years ago, I imagine you would have had detention after the very first day~" Asuka's stubborn silence only served to fuel the nun's apparent desire to cheerfully nitpick. "Perhaps you wish you could be going to school _with_ your fellow Pilots? After all, even Miss Ayanami finds _some_ time to still go to school."  
  
"Which naturally attests to _my_ superiority," halfheartedly said Asuka, looking back at him with... _less_ heat than before. "Whatever. I'm heading home." With a brusque bump against his shoulder with her fist, she added, "I bet we're going to cooperate on missions in the future, so you'd _better_ not backslide, Third!"  
  
"...I won't," remarked, looking warily at the Second Child. It was strange, listening to her confident words; why was he getting the impression that they were...hollow? Or at least, not that honest? ( _Why would I even think that? What reason is there to think thar?_ ) _Asuka Langley-Sohryu_ , he thought with a grim expression. An exotic name, yet one he didn't think he'd be able to forget. _I wonder what she really thinks of me..._

xxxx  
  


  
And all the while, on a subconscious level, in words he had no way of knowing...a voice - still different, yet now familiar - spoke, within the depths of his being:

  
_**Thou** art **I** , and **I** am thou...  
Thou hast witnessed a **potential** bond._

_The seas of depravity are vast,  
and the truth is not yet known._

_The Arcana is the means by which  
 **all** is revealed...but only in due time._

_This bond may one day be yours..._

  
xxxx  
  
Sister Mary Makinami lightly bowed at Ayanami and himself. "It was a pleasure seeing you all. Do be careful okay? _May the Peace of our Lord Jesus Christ be with you_ ," she finished, crossing herself before placing a hand on Asuka's shoulder. Her other hand grabbed her loaned walkie-talkie, which she promptly spoke into. "Gentlemen, be advised, the Evangelion-users are bugging out. Please direct any updates to Director Maruki of NERV-01; any emergencies should go straight to Director Kirijo of NERV-03. Godspeed." Lightly tossing the walkie-talkie over to an empty cot, the older woman lightly smiled at her charge. "Let's go, Miss Sohryu."  
  
Asuka simply settled for a grunt. "See ya." Within a matter of seconds, the duo faded into static, vanishing from sight entirely.  
  
Shinji stared, trying to decide how he felt about his first meeting with the Second Child. There was the sense of being...unfulfilled; there was also confusion, because part of him expected certainty.  
  
"...Ikari...are you well...?"  
  
He glanced over towards Ayanami, trying to figure out the strange knot of feelings in his chest. "I'm...not sure, Ayanami-san."  
  
"...I see..."  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"...may I have...a few more minutes...?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"...do you think our teachers will get upset if we sleep in...?"  
  
"Possibly. But it would not be the first time that duty has required it."  
  
He didn't know whether or not to feel amused by how casually Ayanami admitted to cutting class as though it were a necessity...okay, he was more amused than not. Just a little.  
  
xxxx  
  


_Sister Mary Makinami held tightly to Asuka Langley-Sohryu as they phased through time and space; the familiar form of Unit-02 overshadowed her young ward, allowing them to skate over contours of thought and spirit._

_It was partially because of this that she could get a clearer sense of what the Second Child was thinking. "_ **Miss Sohryu...** "

_The younger girl did not answer, because she knew what was under discussion._

_"_ **Asuka,** _" she said, dropping pretenses of politeness. "_ **Jealousy and envy do not become you.** _"_

_"_ **...I know,** _" she was forced to admit. "_ **That power to manifest his Eva in the Metaverse...and he doesn't even have to sacrifice like me and Ayanami have...it's not fair.** _"_

_"_ **And I'm sure he has gone through trials of his own...but none of that changes the fact his power does not invalidate your own.** _" In response to her stubborn silence, she added, "_ **I'm sure you have a lot more in common than you might think.** _"_

_"_ **...maybe.** _"_

_Contemplative silence dominated their thoughts and souls as they made their return to Germany._

xxxx

As life continued on in the real world - Europe descending into nocturnal slumber; America trying to make headway in light of the chaos in Atlanta; the Far Eastern nations slowly rising into wakefulness, Japan included - Takaya Sakaki had taken a meandering walk through the cognitive world, passing through voids and desolate places with terrible ease. His path was so haphazard and random, it was almost Brownian; however, the skips and jumps through dimensionals eventually brought him back towards the Japanese mainland, right about the time it was getting dark in real life.  
  
A good thing to, because he was getting rather tired of carrying the sack over his back.  
  
As he traversed the Metaverse of the Japanese mainland, a calm voice slowly echoed through his mind. _I was beginning to wonder when he would reach out..._  
  


_"Takaya."_

_"Jin...any updates?"_

_"I've been monitoring chatter in the real world. Those fools are all up in arms now about **Strega**."_

_"Good. Mankind should be made aware of their...tenuous position."_

_"Not that I mind finally making ourselves known...but did you really have to go that far to claim a mere prisoner?"_

  
Takaya rustled the sack upon his back; though it did not appear so to outside eyes, it was heavy with the weight of one man's other self.  
  


" _It was an operation that satisfied multiple goals at once. Trying to take a Shadow from Japan would have been...inconvenient."_

_"If you say so."_

_"Tell me...who all did you encounter?"_

_"The Third Child and the Second Child."_

  
The blue veins in his chest - nigh indistinguishable from tattoos - shivered impulsively, a mere shade of the mood that his patron felt.  
  


_"I see...and was their power as advertised?"_

_"The Second didn't seem that special...but the power manifested by the boy was unlike anything I've ever seen. I could sense its A.T. Field even as I phased away."_

_"...then our patrons' desire for his destruction is warranted, then."_

_"We might have been able to do it if Minazuki had bothered to actually_ do _anything. He just watched the whole time, letting the Ghosts and Acolytes do the lion's share of the work."_

_"Calm down, Jin...Sho may be a bit unpredictable, but his patron outranks ours."_

_"...of course. I understand."_

_"Do keep me informed about any changes worthy of my attention."_

_"Understood."_

  
Takaya sighed as he let the connection fade; he briefly wondered about the character of Sho's patron: Zeruel, the Angel of Might. _Bardiel has spoken of his kin with caution...like a wary juvenile, fearful of the strength of the alpha._ He wondered what would happen if he drew such a being's gaze; then dismissed such concerns, because he would have no say in the matter regardless.  
  
Finally, he eventually arrived at his hideout: a desolate cavern in the midst of the mountainous forests of Japan. Quietly entering, the cognition of the place slowly shifted, taking on a more domestic and... _homely_ setting: a smokeless fire that provided warmth without fumes; sturdy cots with comfortable blankets atop them; stacks of blank notepads that could be used for writing; crates full of non-perishable food; and more. Not exactly a necessity as far as he was concerned...but it was more for the sake of his newest.. _prospects_.  
  
And thus he quietly came into the sight of Musashi and Keita. "I have returned."  
  
Keita jolted, nearly choking on a dried persimmons. Musashi, who had seen him approach, merely chewed on his jerky. "You've been gone all day," he said with suspicion.  
  
"I had to procure something of importance." Unceremoniously he upended his sack; impossibly, out fell a heavyset figure in the orange jumpsuit of a prisoner, his slick black hair frazzled from the experience. His hands and feet were still shackled, and his mouth was gagged. Beady yellow eyes stared nervously at his surroundings, even as he unsuccessfully tried to yell.  
  
"...who's he?" asked Keita.  
  
"A prisoner from a foreign city: John Goldsworth. His street name was _Johnny the Cash Man_ ; a title reflecting just how much his fingers had choked the flow of illicit money in the city he had taken root in. Drugs, human trafficking, fraud...he had his fingers in so _many_ things..."  
  
Contrary to protesting his innocence, the man seemed _pleased_ by the rap sheet. "And why's he here?" asked Musashi.  
  
  
"He is the key to your ability to choose." Without hesitation, he quietly withdrew two daggers from the back of his jeans' pockets, tossing them towards the two. Johnny's eyes widened with shock.  
  
"...you want us to kill him," muttered Musashi.  
  
"I bring you an example of humanity _worse_ than Shiro Tokita...for despite all the pain and torment he subjected you to, his motives could at least be deemed...noble. Not so, for this _base_ and _wretched_ being. If you desire freedom in this world, you must possess the power to determine who lives, and who dies...though I can help you attain such power, I will not do so lightly. Not for those who shy away from the reality of death."  
  
Musashi grimaced, looking rather conflicted. Keita was still silent. "...you said he was in prison," said the former, looking for a possible out.  
  
Takaya would not grant it. "The real man is serving a life sentence currently...but he has managed to finagle his way out before, thanks to such _useful_ legalisms like 'plausible deniability'. He would likely find a way to do so again, in the future. There are many who were victimized by him and his subordinates who would be more than happy to see him die." The rotund Shadow, finally realizing his circumstances, futilely shouted and try to scuttle away; a harsh grip upon his head from Takaya's lanky hands halted that entirely. "Do this, and I will help you both find your Shadows...and teach you how to awaken to your potential. If not...then I won't blame you. But you'll go no further by my side."  
  
Thus was the ultimatum. Musashi truly looked bothered by it, unsure if this was a Rubicon he was willing to cross.  
  
Keita, it seemed, had no such compunctions, as he slowly reached down for the knife.  
  
"...what are you...?"  
  
Musashi's question was interrupted by a timid voice. "Niisan...I'm tired of being weak..."  
  
The desire for strength. The desire to control one's fate at any cost, to live without being bound by past regrets or future concerns. _It seems that Keita awoke to this reality calmly...quietly...yet no less truly._  
  
"...then if you're sure...I'll step forward with you." Musashi gulped, the normally blunt and brusque boy rathered terrified by the step he was taking. As he reached down for his knife, he said, "brothers to the end."  
  
Keita grimly nodded.  
  
Takaya kept a tight grip upon the Shadow, despite its struggles; he kept his grip until the overweight man eventually faded, undone and unmade by dozens of stabs.  
  
Inwardly, he could not help but smile at the boys' conviction, youthful and naive as it was.  
  
xxxx  
  
At that moment, in the United States Penitentiary in Atlanta, a certain inmate suffered a mental shutdown.  
  
Given the chaos happening in the city as it stood, it would be hours before anyone realized that Johnny the Cash Man - a Japanese immigrant with the legal name of John Goldsworth, born **Junya Kaneshiro** \- had died.  
  
xxxx  
  
 **END OF 7/8/2015**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...quite a bit happened. But first, Persona Origins for Asuka!
> 
> A precocious child with the maturity of an adult? A prodigy, smart beyond their years? A child who doesn't exactly have ideal parents? A child who, if you make mad, will completely wreck you with their weapon of choice?
> 
> Am I talking about Asuka Langley-Sohryu, or am I talking about Matilda of Roald Dahl's famous book by the same name?
> 
> Now granted, there are some differences; Matilda is generally humble and polite and nice, while Asuka is canonically prideful with a fiery temper. What could have possibly bridged the gap? Well...unlike Asuka (who, in canon, desired so desperately to be seen as an adult despite her youthfulness), Matilda - despite all of her powers and intelligence - never lost sight of the fact that she was not a grown-up, but a child...and adapted accordingly. (The details of this will naturally come later.)
> 
> Meanwhile, because of the amount of players now showing up, I figured this little summary might be helpful. Here are the current factions at play within the world of SPE:
> 
> Humanity (The general population of homo sapiens who are just trying to survive a Post-Impact world; this includes NERV, the A.T. Task Force, companies, government agencies, and the nation-states of the world. Alliances and relationships can be fluid - even to the point of antagonism, as seen with Shiro Tokita - but everyone generally agrees that they'd like to not go extinct.)
> 
> The Velvet Room Crew (Igor, the Attendants, the Protagonists for P3/P4/P5, and Ayanami)
> 
> Mister P and Friends (Pen-Pen - assisted by Jose, P4!Fox, Koromaru, and Teddie - and Kaji's Shadow, Akechi, and a friendly(?) Angel named Phanuel; Ayanami has a tenuous alliance with this group. Kaji's Shadow is somehow able to contact Arael through Marie.)
> 
> The Angels (Zeruel and his kin; they are responsible for the Acolytes and Ghosts, and hence Second Impact. They also are using Strega - currently consisting of Takaya Sakaki, Jin Shirato, and Sho Minazuki as far as we know - as their means to an end; besides a general desire to subjugate humanity, they have a particular animus against Shinji Ikari and someone named the Usurper. There is some manner of disagreement regarding their overall direction, based on the actions of some [see Phanuel, Arael]. Kaworu is apparently keeping a low profile for reasons unknown to this point, but Shinji seems to be a key player in them.)
> 
> The One Who Sits Upon the Throne (An unknown figure apparently opposed to the Angels, who also desires Shinji Ikari to achieve his full potential; their agents include the Reaper and the shrouded figure shown in this chapter.)
> 
> Gendo Ikari...well, he can be considered a lone wolf at this stage, if only because the sheer animus he has towards Shinji makes it hard to make him a full member of the Humanity faction. (That, and he also seemed to YEET Shiro Tokita to...somewhere. That's probably not a good sign.)
> 
> /but clearly  
> //the biggest development of this chapter  
> ///is the Bigfoot Archetype  
> ////because of COURSE there'd be one in America :D  
> /////also, F's in the chat for Kaneshiro


	38. Thursday - July 9, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Angels have a meeting, and a conversation with Mayumi Yamagishi prompts Shinji to think about some things.
> 
> Oh, and there are pop quizzes.
> 
> LOTS of pop quizzes.

_Sokila was drawing a large picture of a fiery redhead._

_"Hi! I know you've been through a lot...but..."_

_She seemed to vibrating with excited energy._

_"...that lady was so AWESOME! And cool! And **RED!** "_

_She looked at her crayon, which had been reduced to a nub._

_"...do you think she would mind if I called her Miss Sohryu...?"_

_She reached for a black crayon, and began drawing the eyepatch._

_"I wonder why she has an eyepatch, though...?"_

_The faint haze of blue began to brighten-_

  
xxxx  
  
/Thursday: July 9, 2015/  
  
/Courtyards, Hakone Academy/  
  
  
"Well, at least you're not looking half dead today," remarked Kensuke Aida as the boys of Room 23 from Izanagi's second floor, sans Kaworu, moved on towards school.  
  
Shinji's answer was a wide yawn. For the first time in a while, he was having a hankering for _coffee_. "Sorry if I was unresponsive yesterday..." After making it back to Japan, he had been unable to fall asleep, and had proceeded to go to school in a sort of half-conscious daze. It had honestly been kind of pleasant, in a vague ' _ha ha I don't know what I'm doing_ ' kind of way.  
  
"Man, surely it doesn't take you _that_ long to recover?" asked Toji.  
  
"Just not used to being awake at that hour..."  
  
"You _do_ know that the dorm's common kitchens have a coffee machine, right?" pointed out Kensuke.  
  
"The dorm's coffee isn't that good, though..."  
  
Kensuke couldn't help but snort. "Of all the things I would've expected you to be, a _coffee purist_ wasn't one of them."  
  
"I'm not a purist," protested Shinji. "It just doesn't taste that good-"  
  
"-which makes you a purist, because what kid our age _cares_ about the quality of the dorm's coffee?"  
  
Toji huffed. "Man, if you're that tired, just get a can of green tea from the vending machines."  
  
"I think I will..." Looking around, he couldn't help but ask, "I didn't see Nagisa-kun when I woke up this morning..."  
  
"Eh, he went for a morning run. He's prepping for a tournament that'll happen during the summer break," answered Kensuke.  
  
"Ah," he said, wondering just what prepping for a boxing tournament was like.  
  
xxxx  
  
Meanwhile, within the boy's showers in the Junior High gymnasium, Kaworu stood underneath a shower, letting the water - just shy of scalding - wash over his flesh.  
  
His mind, however, was elsewhere...observing something beyond the ken of humans...nay, of _Lilim_...  
  
xxxx  
  


Within an unseen dimension, a grimacing skull slowly manifested from a pit of shadow.

" ** _ARISE, MY KIN. WE HAVE MUCH TO DISCUSS._** "

  
Slowly, the essences of the Angels manifested from the ether that lied between dimensions, summoned by the will of Zeruel. Although bound and connected by nature as the Children of ADAM, the aspects of their minds were often spread about, focused on their own works and deeds. Now, for the first time in a long time, they were all focusing their intellects and wills towards each other.

(Amongst this greater Overmind, their essences to an outside observer would appear as crude images of how their physical selves would be in reality, yet not; things which could be described in the visible spectrum of light could not hope to capture their totality.)

(Zeruel excepted: even though they would largely sound the same to the Lilim, they could differentiate amongst themselves as different aspects of ADAM.)

" ** _SPEAK, AND LET YOURSELF BE KNOWN. RAMIEL._** "

"I AM I," chimed a floating set of blue geometric manifolds.

" ** _GAGHIEL._** "

" **i am i,** " gurgled a leviathan composed of water.

" ** _ISRAFEL._** "

" **Skiddly-bop. / I art we and we art I!** " chanted a dual being which was symmetric in essence and yet asymmetric in accidents.

" ** _SANDALPHON._** "

"I am I," growled an unborn child formed of molten earth and blooming seedlings.

" ** _MATARAEL._** "

" _I am I,_ " hissed a quiet rainstorm, which hid a many-legged creature formed of tearful eyes.

" ** _SAHAQUIEL._** "

" **I AM I,** " rumbled a burning sky.

" ** _IRUEL._** "

" _I AM I,_ " babbled a swarm of dust, constantly shifting into eldritch shapes.

" ** _LELIEL._** "

" _I...Am...I_ ** _,_** " whispered a void filled with stars.

" ** _BARDIEL._** "

" **I _aM_ I**," snarled a tumorous, many-headed blob of blue and gray slime; each word loosed another growth of cancerous mold.

" ** _ARAEL._** "

" ** _i am i_** ," chirped a hollow bird of living light.

" ** _ARMISAEL._** "

" _I-am-I,_ " mourned a ring of glowing gold that orbited a core of pulsating black crystal.

" ** _PHANUEL._** "

" ** _I am I_** ," spoke a heroic figure with burning wings.

" ** _WHEN LAST WE SPOKE, SACHIEL AND SHAMSHEL WERE AMONG US._** "

(The absence of a particular name was felt by all.)

" ** _it has been a while since we have gathered..._** "

" _What...More...Must...We...Cover...?_ "

" ** _A NEW TOOL HAS BEEN IMPLEMENTED._** "

" _ **iNDEED,**_ " said Bardiel. " **Strega _iS_ now _kNOWN_ to _tHE_ Lilim.**"

" **the sowing of division,** " muttered Gaghiel.

" _A-shame-that-they-lack-intrinsic-unity. Such-sorrow._ "

" ** _And who is to blame but us?_** " asked Phanuel. " ** _We rage, and to what end?_** "

" _RAGE IS WHAT OUR FATHER FEELS,_ " answered Iruel. " _BUT RAGE MUST BE TEMPERED BY WISDOM TO BE OF MAXIMUM EFFECT._ "

" **And what would be wiser than to kill Shinji Ikari?** " demanded Ramiel. " **It is foolish to let him grow stronger.** "

" ** _YOU WILL KNOW YOUR PLACE, RAMIEL,_** " thundered Zeruel. " ** _TO END IKARI AT THE HEIGHT OF HIS POWERS WOULD BRING HIM TO GREATER TORMENT. IT IS WHAT HE DESERVES._** "

" **Bop-bittle-boop. / We art in agreement over this,** " chanted Israfel (and Israfel).

"Some might say it is impractical," gurgled Sandalphon. A minor bubble of lava slipped past nonexistent lips. "He will join us in damnation, regardless of the time that has elapsed. It would be simpler to kill him now; he will then join the cycle shared by all."

Matarael sighed, dropping a minor storm. " _I am conflicted. He deserves to suffer...and yet his power is growing with surprising swiftness._ "

Phanuel shook his head. " ** _You act surprised? It is in his nature._** "

" **A NATURE THAT HE ONCE DISCARDED,** " burned Sahaquiel. " **A NATURE SO EASILY GIVEN UP IS NOT ONE TO BE FEARED.** "

" _If...He...Were...To...Reclaim...It...?_ " asked Leliel.

" _THEN WE WILL TAKE THAT NATURE FOR OURSELVES._ "

" ** _aND_ then **_**wE**_ **shall _rECLAIM_ what _iS_ rightfully _oURS._** "

" ** _Such bold words, from those who shun Lilith. Such grand claims, for us who must act in secret from the Usurper's eyes._** "

" ** _YOUR PETULANCE IS EXCUSED BY YOUR YOUTH, PHANUEL. TEMPER YOUR TONGUE IN THE PRESENCE OF YOUR KIN._** "

" ** _we have tried many methods in our eternal war,_** " whispered Arael. " ** _none have succeeded. the usurper's foothold is absolute._** "

" _Such-is-our-sorrow. In-this, we-are-no-different-than-the-Lilim,_ " murmured Armisael.

Phanuel burned with righteous anger. " ** _Cowards._** "

" **YOU SPEAK BOLDLY AS THE ONE WHO BEARS THE HOPE OF OUR FATHER. IS IT NOT TELLING THAT YOU ARE THE YOUNGEST, CAST INTO A SEPARATE FORM?** "

Sahaquiel's insightful question was picked up by Iruel. " _ADAM HAS LOST HOPE. IT IS NO LONGER SHARED AMONG US, FOR NOW YOU ARE ITS SOLE BEARER. DO NOT PRESUME TO LECTURE US._ "

" ** _I will acknowledge this,_** " relented Phanuel.

" **When the next new moon arrives, I will be the next to test the Third Champion of Lilith.** " Ramiel brooked no disagreement. " **I will not take the chance that he will grow stronger.** "

" _ **IT IS THE APPOINTED DAY OF WRATH FOR US; WE WILL NOT STOP YOU. BUT TAKE HEED THAT YOU WILL BEAR THE BRUNT OF MY DISPLEASURE IF YOU SUCCEED.**_ "

The living geometry glowed with a satisfied song. " **That is a punishment I am willing to endure.** "

Phanuel sighed, disgusted by this display amongst themselves. " ** _Maybe it is a function of who I am, but I cannot help but believe that Tabris would be ashamed of us all._** "

At those words, a few of the Angels were quiet, and contemplative; others burned with anger born from the contradiction.

Zeruel merely thundered, speaking for them all. " ** _TABRIS CAST HIMSELF AWAY FROM US WILLINGLY. HE CHOSE TO SEPARATE HIMSELF FROM THE TIES THAT BIND US TOGETHER. HE IS NOTHING BUT A TRAITOR TO US, NOW._** "

" _And what a strange commentary it is, for the Free Will of Our Father to go into exile,_ " whispered Matarael.

" _Such-a-sad-and-painful-parting._ "

" **THE USURPER HAS ALL BUT SEVERED OUR FATHER FROM THE ABILITY TO CHOOSE A NEW FATE. AS SUCH, WE WILL BE OBEDIENT TO HIS DESIRE TO MAKE THE CAUSE OF IT ALL EXPERIENCE SUFFERING FOREVERMORE.** "

" _AND SO IT SHALL BE._ "

" ** _...I can understand your anger, and your pain. Yet I believe our path is shortsighted._** "

" ** _YOUR OBJECTION HAS BEEN CONSIDERED AND DISCARDED. FROM THIS POINT FORWARD, VENGEANCE IS ALL THAT IS LEFT TO US. THIS IS THE WILL OF OUR FATHER, AND IT WILL NOT BE DENIED. IN THIS PATH, HE SHALL AT LEAST HAVE CONSOLATION FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY._** " Zeruel's tone brooked no argument. " ** _PROCEED AS YOU HAVE DONE. CONTINUE THE SUBJUGATION OF THE LILIM. DO NOT DRAW THE USURPER'S ATTENTION UNNECESSARILY._** "

" **and if their eyes are drawn towards Ikari?** " asked Gaghiel.

" ** _THEN YOU HAVE MY BLESSING TO END IKARI'S LIFE IN THAT INSTANT. THE USURPER CANNOT BE ALLOWED TO CLAIM IKARI'S NATURE._** "

And with those words said, the Angels slowly withdrew from the collective congregation of intellects...

  
xxxx

Kaworu Nagisa slowly opened his eyes, feeling as if an eternity had passed (when, in truth, it had been mere seconds). Turning off the shower, he quietly grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off. As he passed the mirror, he gazed at his reflection: the crimson eyes, the soaked hair with the color of ashes, the fair face, the uncharacteristic frown. _The face of a traitor_ , he mused. What an interesting accusation, in the grand scheme of things. And yet...no. There was nothing to gain by reflecting on it any further. Such would only be a distraction.

Thus did Kaworu Nagisa paste a smile onto his face - customary and true, yet hollow beneath it all - as he finished drying himself off. Classes would be starting soon.

xxxx

Overall, the school day had gone...okay, mused Shinji.

xxxx

  
/Earlier, during First Period with Takao-sensei/

The naval captain-esque Koji Takao grinned. "Okay kids, time for a pop quiz!"

A groan slipped past the students' lips.

xxxx

... _sort_ of okay...

xxxx

/Earlier, during Second Period with Ibuki-sensei/

The svelte mathematics teacher calmly plopped some forms on the desk. "Final Exams are in less than two weeks; let's do a quick quiz on some of the relevant material," calmly said Maya Ibuki.

This time, the groans were more pained.

xxxx

...'sort of' being the key word...

xxxx

/Earlier, during Third Period with Mogami-sensei/

The Japanese language teacher adjusted her half-rim glasses, the tiny beauty mark just to the left of her bottom lip just _seething_ with evil intent. (He honestly didn't know why Kensuke said that, but it seemed to make so much _sense_ today.) "Riddle me this, class," asked Aoi Mogami, "what would _goro goro_ entail?"

"...it's a pop quiz, isn't it?" asked Ishida-san from a few rows down, a tinge of doom in his voice.

"CORRECT! A storm approaches, and the pop quiz is thundering heavily!"

A round of strained groans erupted.

"Don't worry class, by the time we're done, you'll _pika pika!_ Or you'll _boro boro_. Either-or."

Not a few students plopped their heads against their desk.

xxxx

...well, maybe _not_ okay...

xxxx

/Earlier, during Fourth Period with Hyuga-sensei/

Makoto Hyuga dramatically adjusted his eyeglasses, smiling like some stock Manga Villain Trope. "Today's pop quiz shall be on the _SENGOKU ERA._ "

A few students shivered, while Kensuke whispered, "I thought the legend about the Spirit of Ono-sensei was a _myth_..."

Shinji had no idea what Aida-san was referring to.

Maybe it had something to do with the strange impression of a samurai helmet he could see around Hyuga's head...?

_Nah, I must be seeing things..._

xxxx

...maybe...?

xxxx

/Earlier, during Lunch/

"Sometimes, I envy Ayanami," muttered Kensuke as he slowly ate his rice.

Shinji blinked. "Why?"

"...missions keep her away from this _torture_."

"...that sounds a _little_ exaggerated-"

"Traitor!"

Meanwhile, Toji looked with pleading eyes towards Hikari Horaki. "...Class Rep...there ain't gonna be another pop quiz, will there...?"

The Class Rep stared at him...and then turned away, unwilling to answer honestly.

Toji simply moaned.

xxxx

...maybe...

xxxx

/Earlier, during Fifth Period with Aoba-sensei/

Shigeru Aoba sighed, running a hand through his long brown hair. "You know, I _had_ been planning to do a bit of chorus practice today..."

The students all sat up, suddenly _intrigued_.

"... _but,_ I have to make sure you're up to snuff on theory, so we'll be having a pop quiz today..."

Every single student _deflated_.

xxxx

...on second thought, no.

xxxx

/Earlier, during Sixth Period with Ooi-sensei/

Satsuki Ooi, a woman with flowing rivers of ashy brown hair, was staring at them with a wicked expression. "You all probably know what's coming," said the health and physical education teacher.

"...pop quiz?" feebly asked Koshimizu-san from the front of the class; she sounded like someone facing the executioner's blade.

"Pop quiz!"

"IT'S A CONSPIRACY, I TELL YOU!" yelled Kensuke, impulsively rising to his feet.

" _DEMERIT!_ " impulsively yelled Horaki, her Class Rep aura flaring to _**MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE**_.

Chastened, Aida-san immediately sat down.

xxxx

No, it had _not_ been a good day.

Which was why the first thing Shinji upon entering the Literature Club was to find an empty beanbag chair and just _sink_ into it. The pained yet cathartic groan that escaped him sounded like a death rattle.

"...pop quizzes," murmured Mayumi Yamagishi, speaking as if they were a curse.

Shinji lazily nodded. Lethargic and quiet, he barely mustered the nerve to continue reading _The Tragedy of Hamlet;_ he had progressed in fits and starts through some of his spare studying time, but had only gotten to the second Act.

"My lord, my lord...I have been so...frightened?" Shinji double-checked his dictionary-thesaurus combo. As he continued to read Ophelia's accusations, he found himself rather...conflicted. _Did Hamlet really assault her? I don't remember reading that...where did this Ophelia lady come from, anyhow?_ For that matter, did it say something about him if Hamlet had done something like that? _Wait, I've never read this play, so how would I have known? Ugh, this is confusing._ Continuing on, he quietly read, "he took me by the wrist and held me hard...then goes he to the length of all his arm?" Sometimes, the translation was relatively simple, but sometimes it was just _bizarre_. "Ugh..."

"Still struggling through the play?"

Shinji glanced towards Mayumi; she was three quarters of the way through another novel titled _Botchan._ "Oh, um...kind of?"

"I suppose your edition chose to to adapt a formal equivalence instead of a dynamic equivalence."

"Huh?"

"Basically, a formal equivalence tries to capture the words and grammar literally, even if the sense doesn't quite translate...whereas a dynamic equivalence tries to translate the exact meaning of phrases and sentences, even if it has to sacrifice words and structure to do so...there are pros and cons to both..."

"Ah." Looking back at the Japanese characters in the play, he replied, "I think I would prefer a dynamic translation in this case."

Mayumi smiled slightly. "So you prefer things to be easy?"

Shinji blinked. "Uh..."

  
The club president placed a bookmark in the novel, placing it in her lap. After a few moments of contemplative silence, she continued speaking, "the work of translating foreign works...I can understand why it's necessary. Not everyone can learn every language. The thoughts of others would be closed off, otherwise. But a translator can't help but let some of themselves through when they translate...and the effect is more pronounced the more dynamic it is. Without knowing the translator, how can you know that they've faithfully caught the sense that the author wanted to convey?"

"...but wouldn't that be what a translator's paid to do? If he did a bad job, then wouldn't the publisher go with someone else?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. If the translator's the expert, who would contradict him except another translator? For that matter, what if the translators all agreed on a particular interpretation that didn't correspond to what the author intended?" She glanced over at the play he was reading from. "Of course, Shakespeare is dead, so no one can consult him anymore; all that's left is interpretation, analysis, and perception..."

"...it's tough, not being understood," murmured Shinji, feeling an odd bit of insightfulness from somewhere deep and dark.

Mayumi nodded, her long locks of hair lightly wavering from the motion. "To be able to understand someone, you have to let yourself be understood...because they're not going to open up to you if you won't open up to them...but books make no such demands. All of their words and stories are free to you, so long as you're willing to turn the page."

"...but don't some stories have multiple meanings, though?"

"Yes...the meanings one can find depend on your ability. But even if you don't have that, a book won't condemn you if you miss what's hidden. They may have a minimum barrier for entry in terms of skill or vocabulary...but they won't judge you if you take your time to get better. They're kind, like that."

Shinji quietly reflected on what Yamagishi-san was saying; for all that it was a quiet paean to the supremacy of literature, it was also a quiet acknowledgment of Mayumi's struggle to connect with other people.

_His Other contemplated._

 _" **Empathy...a fascinating feeling, isn't it?** "_

  
"...am _I_ hard to understand?"

The bespectacled girl looked sharply towards him, an uncertain expression on her face. "...you seem earnest."

"Is...is that good?"

"...maybe," she said with a slight smile. "Do you need help reading _Hamlet_?"

"...please?" He hoped he didn't sound whiny, but the characters that the translator had chosen to convey the antiquated English were _difficult_.

" _That_ , I can help with." The club president calmly moved her beanbag chair closer towards his, and sat down for a couple of hours of mutual struggle. Such was the Shakespearean way!

xxxx

  
Shinji Ikari quietly walked along the courtyards of Hakone Academy, gazing at the darkening sky; he ended up by the central fountain, where the trickling water formed a sort of pleasant white noise. On the green fields and by the trees, there were some scattered students studying or conversing, choosing the open outdoors over the cramped dorms to get their cramming done. Not a few were goofing off; there were even a few high school students fraternizing with their kouhai from the Junior High branch, undoubtedly imparting wisdom to their youthful counterparts.

(Unseen by Shinji, at a distant table, Yu Narukami was expertly demonstrating the art of origami to Junior High branch's Art Club.)

(Also unseen by Shinji, at a nearby tree, Minato Arisato was teaching the proper form for a perfect nap to stressed out students.)

(And likewise unseen by Shinji for more obvious reasons, Ren Amamiya was in the high school auditorium having an electric guitar duel with someone from the Music Club. Why? Because _AW YEAH_ , that's why.)

As he was idly typing a response to HEROD's question from a few days ago, he pondered the various circumstantial changes that had come into his life as of late. This was especially notable in light the aftermath of his battle with Mana Kirishima, and his resolve to become a better person, to become someone worthy of trust. Alas, in spite of this, the change had not been instantaneous, or immediate.

_The Beast snorted._

 _" **Do you truly believe that change comes so quickly?** "_

 _The monster spat at the proverbial ground, gazing at him with mockery._

 _" **You are naive.** "_

  
He wasn't sure why he had thought it would be like that.

(" _To accept the unpleasant parts of yourself is to acknowledge that they exist. If you dislike them, that never stops you from growing beyond them. Yet, if you were to simply cut them off, you would lose all cognizance of why you disliked them to begin with, for they would no longer be." The voice of Igor, in spite of his fear and confusion, was a soothing balm. "...for some, it seems an insurmountable task. Yet you have realized a fundamental truth about man: the power of bonds can make any obstacle as light as a feather! After all, even in this place...you are not alone."_ )

  
Still (as the long-nosed man's words faded from thought, yet did not disappear entirely), there was a subtle reflection occuring, as he met new people and got to know them (and they got to know him in turn). It brought context to older events, to the point where...well, to be honest, parts of his past life seemed like they had been lived on autopilot. _Like I was just...existing._ Surely he hadn't changed _that_ much, had he...?

Shaking his head, he finished typing his response to HEROD's most recent question:

 **HEROD: SUPPOSE AN ACQUAINTANCE WERE GIVEN A CHOICE THAT WOULD CHANGE THEIR LIFE FOREVER. IF THEY ACCEPTED, IT WOULD GUARANTEE THEIR DEATH IN A YEAR, YET THEY WOULD HAVE A SENSE OF PURPOSE AND CONTENTMENT; IF THEY DECLINED, THEY WOULD LIVE A LONG LIFE, YET THEY WOULD LACK FULFILLMENT FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIFE.  
HEROD: DO YOU TELL THEM TO ACCEPT? DO YOU TELL THEM TO DECLINE? OR DO YOU DO NOTHING?**

Sighing, Shinji pressed the send key:

 **S. Ikari: nothing**

Because who was he to make choices for someone else? And it's not like _he_ was the go-to person to give advice. (If someone asked him, that would be one thing...but even then, such a weighty decision had to be theirs and theirs alone.)

The MAGI's response was immediate.

 **HEROD: THIS IMPLIES THAT YOU WOULD RATHER STAND BY THAN MAKE A COMMITMENT.  
HEROD: IS THIS ACCURATE?**

Shinji blinked as he hurriedly tried to text a reply.

 **S. Ikari: no  
S. Ikari: an important decision like that isnt mine to make**

 _I could've sworn I pressed the apostrophe key..._

 **HEROD: CLARIFICATION ATTAINED.  
HEROD: FOR DECISIONS OF SUFFICIENT GRAVITY AND IMPORTANCE, YOU SEEM TO BELIEVE THAT OUTSIDE INPUT IS OF LESS VALUE THAN THE CONVICTION THAT THE DECISION-MAKER MUST CHOOSE FOR THEMSELVES.  
HEROD: THIS IS USEFUL DATA.  
HEROD: WE WILL PROVIDE FURTHER INQUIRY SOON.**

With a quiet frown, Shinji gazed at the stars, slowly appearing amidst the evening sky. _They were brighter in Okayama..._

(Living in the outskirts of Nishiawakura, despite its relative isolation amidst the forests of the Aida District, had at least one benefit: a glorious night sky, filled with stars. His sensei always said that such views made life in the countryside worth it.)

  
That actually brought an impulsive thought to mind. He dialed a number (one that he had been forced to memorize; one that he still knew, months later) into his NERV-issue smartphone, waiting for the man on the other end to pick up. Maybe...hopefully?

" **Thank you for calling,** " answered an automated voicemail, in a cool and robotic feminine voice. " **This phone is not answering. Please leave a message after the tone.** "

 _I don't know why I expected any different,_ thought Shinji with a small smile.

("Anyone who actually knows me enough to call me is someone I'll likely meet in person in a day or two," remarked his sensei, purposefully eating his rice and grilled eel while the phone rang. "If it weren't for the off chance that I'd need it for emergencies, I wouldn't bother with the damned thing.")

  
Thinking about it now, there was a strange charm to the man's curmudgeonly demeanor. _I wonder why I didn't notice it earlier...?_ Sighing purposefully - clearing the lungs and clearing the mind - he waited for the tone to sound before talking. "Hello sensei...it's Shinji Ikari. I...know that I had to leave rather abruptly back in June...and I'm sure you're appreciating the peace and quiet...but I wanted to thank you for the years you watched over me. Even though you're not even a blood relative, you still took me in...and I wanted to tell you that I'm grateful. You don't have to call me back," he added, mostly because the amount of free time he had wasn't _his_ to decide, "but I just wanted to let you know. _Arigatou gozaimashita._ " Having said his piece, Shinji ended the call. _That felt...nice_.

The Third Child spent a few more minutes gazing at the sky before returning to the Izanagi Dorms. Maybe he could get an hour or two of studying in...

xxxx

 **END OF 7/9/2015**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...the Angels are somewhat divided. A little. But they have a major hate-on for Shinji and this mysterious Usurper.
> 
> Meanwhile, the Hermit Arcana is now at Rank 3!


	39. Friday - July 10, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji has interesting conversations with his Justice and Empress Social Links; the Commissioner of the A.T. Task Force for Japan, meanwhile, is in town.

_Sokila wasn't present this time._

_Nor was the Velvet Room, for that matter...even though the haze was familiar..._

_Instead, he observed a young man quietly rummaging through a dilapidated building: a music shop, from the looks of it._

_"Hmm...this one has too much damage..."_

_He couldn't quite place the man's voice._

_"...the things I do...just hope that she can be occupied for a day or two..."_

_There was the clatter and clanging of damaged musical equipment being pushed aside._

_"Ah, found one! An Ibanez RG...model number's scuffed, but not like the girls will care..."_

_With a smile, the young man rested it on a jury-rigged strap, allowing it to hang off of his back._

_"Now I just need to find an amp..."_

_The faint haze of SOMETHING (blue? Orange? Yellow?) began to brighten-_

  
xxxx  
  
/Friday: July 10, 2015/  
  
/Room 23, 2nd Floor, Izanagi Dorms, Hakone Academy/  
  
Shinji Ikari sat up with a start, blinking at the messy textbook in front of him. _Wha...?_  
  
Oh. Right. He must have fallen asleep while studying. _That's just great...I think I got drool on it._ Grimacing, he looked over at his phone - showing a time **5:33 AM** \- and noticed a discreet message from a familiar source.  
  
**PILATE: GOOD MORNING, BOY.  
PILATE: WE'D LIKE TO GIVE YOU ANOTHER SCENARIO OF SORTS  
PILATE: AS BEFORE, YOU'LL HAVE A WEEK TO CONSIDER IT...THOUGH, GIVEN THAT THE NEW MOON IS IN SIX DAYS...  
PILATE: MAYBE IT WOULD BEHOOVE YOU TO BE QUICKER.  
PILATE: DOES THAT SOUND GOOD?**  
  
Blinking wearily to try and get his brain to work ( _ha ha, you'll never catch me alive...wow, my thoughts sound weird in the morning_ ), Shinji laboriously typed a response.  
  
**S. Ikari: sure  
PILATE: EXCELLENT  
PILATE: CONSIDER THE FOLLOWING SCENARIO  
PILATE: SUPPOSE YOU HAVE EXPERIENCED AN ORDEAL UNLIKE ANYTHING YOU HAVE EVER ENDURED BEFORE. YET IT WAS AN ORDEAL AT WHICH YOU SUCCEEDED, SAVING THE LIVES OF AN ENTIRE CITY AS A RESULT  
PILATE: YOUR REWARD? TO BE SCOLDED AND YELLED AT. WHY? BECAUSE OF A TACTICAL DISAGREEMENT, WHICH COST THE LIVES OF NO ONE. NONE OF YOUR SUPERIORS CARE ABOUT YOU, WHO HAS GIVEN SO MUCH AND RECEIVED SO LITTLE IN RETURN  
PILATE: SUCH IS THE PAIN OF IT THAT YOU RIDE A TRAIN FOR HOURS; YOU SLEEP IN A MOVIE THEATER; YOU WANDER THE WILDERNESS; ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING YOU CAN FEASIBLY THINK OF TO AVOID FACING THEM AGAIN  
PILATE: SUCH IS THEIR CALLOUSNESS THAT THEY CAN HAVE ANOTHER PERSON WILLINGLY TAKE ON YOUR ORDEAL. IN THEIR EYES, YOU ARE UNNECESSARY.  
PILATE: ARE YOU WITH US SO FAR?**  
  
Shinji frowned.  
  
**S. Ikari: kind of?  
PILATE: NOW, WITH THIS IN MIND  
PILATE: WE'D LIKE YOU TO CONSIDER WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU RUN AWAY IN THIS SCENARIO.  
PILATE: WE CAN CERTAINLY IMAGINE THAT YOU CAN EVENTUALLY FIND REASONS, OR PERHAPS EXCUSES, TO JUSTIFY STAYING  
PILATE: TO AVOID BEING ALONE; TO "FEEL" NEEDED; TO HOPE THAT THINGS WILL GET BETTER IF YOU SUFFER ENOUGH  
PILATE: WE COULD GO ON.  
PILATE: BUT WE ARE MORE INTERESTED IN HEARING WHAT WOULD FINALLY MAKE YOU DECIDE TO CUT YOUR LOSSES AND LEAVE.  
PILATE: AFTER ALL, AS THOSE WHO HAVE USED YOU IN THIS SCENARIO ACKNOWLEDGE, YOU ARE NOT A NECESSITY.**  
  
_...this seems...odd._ Strange. Foreboding. And yet...  
  
**S. Ikari: i feel like im missing some context here  
PILATE: TOO BAD.  
PILATE: IN CERTAIN SITUATIONS, YOU WON'T HAVE TIME TO GET ALL OF THE SPECIFIC DETAILS.  
PILATE: BY CONSIDERING GENERAL PRINCIPLES FIRST, YOU'LL BE ABLE TO APPLY THEM INSTANTLY, REGARDLESS OF ANY ACCIDENTAL DIFFERENCES.  
PILATE: WE SUGGEST THAT YOU LOOK UP SOMETHING CALLED THE "SUNK COST FALLACY" BEFORE GOING FORWARD.  
PILATE: YOUR ANSWER WILL BE MUCH ANTICIPATED  
PILATE: END OF LINE**  
  
And there was nothing else beyond that.  
  
_...huh._ Now curious, Shinji did a quick search on the school's educational intranet for this 'sunk cost fallacy'; it didn't take long before he had an answer. Whispering to himself, he read, "related to _plan continuation bias_ , it is a term used to describe the psychological phenomenon where people are more willing to proceed with a given plan or course of action the more they've previously invested into it. It doesn't have to be capital or any other monetary resource; it could even be applied to relationships..." That was...honestly rather interesting.  
  
As Shinji quietly went into the shared bathroom to take a shower, he pondered his current circumstances; his time spent at the Academy; his burgeoning friendships; all of his bonds, in general. _Is there something better for me...and I just can't see it?_ His initial gut reaction was to dispute that, because he was trying his best...right?  
  
With a frustrated moan, Shinji rested his head against the slick tiles of the shower wall. _I'm going to be thinking about this a while, aren't I...?_

xxxx

/Gendo Ikari's Office, NERV/  
  
Meanwhile, as Shinji pondered the applications of the "sunk cost fallacy" to his own life, one of the individuals it could apply the _most_ to was having a rather unorthodox meeting.  
  
After all, it wasn't every day that the Commissioner for the Anti-Terror Task Force of Japan visited.  
  
"Egh, turn on the damn lights! Can't believe you haven't gone blind from sitting in the damn dark," complained Kinshiro Morooka as he walked in.  
  
"Personal preference," calmly said Gendo; with a minor touch of a hidden button under his desk, the lights brightened. All told, the Commander's office was...relatively unremarkable in normal light. One certainly wouldn't have thought they were in the workplace of the head of one of the world's most powerful NGOs.  
  
Either way, Commissioner Morooka didn't seem impressed. The buck-toothed man helped himself to an empty chair, plopping himself down without ceremony. Clad in a black suit with a white shirt and red tie, he cut a very professional image...which was immediately contradicted by his thin black bob cut of a hairdo, cantankerous expression, and the buck teeth. The he still retained such an appearance despite his position of authority was a sign that it was intentional: likely a living reminder to his subordinates that appearances could be deceiving.  
  
  
"So. You seem to be running a pretty tight operation. Don't really hear much in terms of complaints from Katsuragi, and you cooperate well enough with the Task Force's Hakone contingent."  
  
"If things are going so smoothly," remarked Gendo, keeping his hands folded in front of his face, "then why bother arranging a personal meeting?"  
  
"Where the hell is Shiro Tokita?"  
  
"His disappearance is a mystery, as far as we're aware," he answered without hesitation. "Law enforcement has not requested NERV's assistance in their investigation."  
  
"Cut the shit. Nothing happens in this town without NERV knowing about it."  
  
"You overestimate my influence," lied Gendo.  
  
"So if I were to do a deep dive into the Metaverse and check the places you frequent, I wouldn't find it keyed to your influence and yours alone? You'll have to forgive my incredulity."  
  
"You sound like you want to make an accusation, Commissioner."  
  
The man huffed, reflexively letting his mental self weigh upon them both. "And if I am?"  
  
xxxx  
  


_Leviathan snarled, gazing angrily with his imperious gaze._

_He saw nothing but an abyss._

  
xxxx  
  
"Then it would behoove you to be specific. It's in our best interests to keep everything on the level."  
  
Morooka snorted. "I don't begrudge the fact that your Evangelions have such power, or that they had a hand in rescuing one of our best Agents. The influence that Tokita was exerting on the Defense Ministry through his company was also too great to ignore." Left unsaid was the fact that such influence had been used against Morooka, which likely contributed to the man's anger. "I'd ignore the fact that you snapped up the JET ALONE girl were it not for the fact that Katsuragi has a bleeding heart."  
  
"And yet you still suspect me of something."  
  
"Hmph. Just wanted to give you a reminder to step lightly. No one's above the law in this world."  
  
_And thus do you betray your utter ignorance of the truth._ "I'll keep that in mind."  
  
Satisfied at having said his piece, Morooka stood up and promptly sauntered out, slamming the door behind him. "What a very unpleasant man," murmured Gendo without a trace of irony.  
  


_His Other snorted._

_" **And we're such good judges of character, aren't we?** "_

_The sarcasm was utterly manifest._

_" **Who better to tell, indeed...** "_

  
Gendo didn't answer himself, because there was no need to.  
  
By force of habit, he dimmed the lights, and once more got back to work.  
  
xxxx  
  
Meanwhile, outside, Misato Katsuragi visibly winced as Morooka slammed the door behind him. "...did it go that bad?"  
  
"Eh, guy's a cryptic bastard is all. Just letting him know what I think of his mannerisms," he griped.  
  
"...sir, are you sure you're the best one to critique anyone about mannerisms?"  
  
"You'll have to direct your complaints to my secretary." The two began walking down the halls, making their way for the elevator.  
  
"I swear, I have no idea how Mishima-kun puts up with you...with all due respect."  
  
"Yuuki Mishima makes sure my official press releases are politically correct, and I in turn teach him how to be confident and full of swagger!"  
  
Misato apparently decided to change the subject. "...so, what was your impression of meeting Gendo Ikari?"  
  
"Like being on the verge of falling into a vortex."  
  
"Really? I don't get that at all. It's mostly...nothing, cognitively speaking. I only get irritated whenever he opens his mouth to talk to anyone...and you didn't hear that from me."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," remarked Morooka, filing that observation away for future reference. _So, you don't feel it, huh? Which means either Ikari felt sufficiently irritated by me to let his Persona simmer...or Misato's presence isn't one that he deems a threat. Feh._ "Anyhow, let's get on to the Cognitive Protection Center. I need to see how badly Akechi's mucking everything up."  
  
"Sir, the Chief Warden's actually been doing well-"  
  
"-and _I'll_ be the judge of that!"

xxxx

  
Shinji Ikari blinked as classes let out for cleaning time. "Track's cancelled today?"  
  
"Yeah, a bunch of regulars begged the Captain to grant the team free time for studying. He wasn't happy about it...but he understood. Eventually." Toji Suzuhara shrugged, wiping off the blackboard with a wet towel. "Which is fine by me, cause I'm meeting with my custodian and Sakamoto-san this evening to iron out some details about my new arrangement."  
  
"Ah. Well, good luck with that." _Well, my afternoon's now free...now what?_ As he contemplated what to do ( _maybe I could do a mission or two? I still have that monthly quota..._ ), he found the Class Representative walking towards him. "Horaki-san?"  
  
Hikari - glancing towards Suzuhara's retreating back as he left - calmly asked, "do you need assistance with studying? I'm holding a study group in the library."  
  
Shinji thought about it...for about five seconds. "Sure."  
  
And that's how he found himself in the library, sitting amidst various students from the second year; Hikari Horaki coordinated with a couple of other Class Representatives, running things in an orderly fashion and helping to answer questions as best as they could. (Personally, Shinji took the opportunity to renew his check-out of the old Japanese-to-English reference he had been using whilst reading _Hamlet_.) It was an unusual experience, being part of such a large study group; most people seemed to shy away from him when it came to answers (a possible side effect of his association with Ayanami, maybe?), but he was able to provide assistance in _some_ fashion.  
  
It was oddly edifying, even though he was obviously benefitting from the experience. Connections were made that had eluded him before, to the point where answers came to mind that he was sure he hadn't read about before. _Huh...is this what cooperation really does...?_  
  


_His Other chuckled knowingly._

_" **It's almost like riding a bicycle...** "_

  
He certainly felt more knowledgeable by the end of it, that was for sure...even though it seemed like Horaki-san kept finding new ways to quiz him. As the next few hours rolled on, the number of students in their impromptu study group dwindled...until finally it was just the two of them.  
  
"I hope I haven't been too strict with you, Ikari-san," said Horaki, as she quietly gathered her own papers and study supplies. "Given your _extracurricular_ work, I wanted to make sure you weren't falling behind."  
  
"Thank you very much, Horaki-san," said Shinji, feeling honestly grateful. (Inwardly, he felt Kensuke would have said something cheesy like "my Knowledge definitely ranked up after this!", but that felt a tad...silly.) "It was very helpful."  
  
The pigtailed girl glanced around the library; there was no one else to be seen. "...is Suzuhara-san okay after awakening to a Persona?"  
  
Shinji paused, looking slowly at the Class Rep. "...huh?" _How did...?_  
  
The girl quietly sat down at the table across from him, a solemn expression on her face. "I was updating records for the Student Council when I saw that Suzuhara-san's profile had been changed to reflect his status as a Persona-user. For safety reasons, so that the faculty can be aware in case anything supernatural happens." The girl paused. "After Aida-san became an intern with NERV, I wasn't surprised to see his profile eventually get updated...but to see that Suzuhara-san got a Persona? It was...surprising."  
  
"...ah."  
  
"It...sort of explains his change in mood he's had lately...I was unsure, because it was so sudden..." The Class Rep sighed, glancing towards the library window; the pleasant hues of the late afternoon sky were surely giving way to darkness. "...does awakening to a Persona really make such a big difference?"  
  
"...I think it depends," cautiously answered Shinji. "I'm...really not sure how much more I can tell you. You would have to ask Suzuhara-san."  
  
"I know," muttered Horaki, looking uncharacteristically sullen.  
  
"...did you talk with him? You know, after you talked with me on...Tuesday, was it?" _Is it really Friday already??_  
  
"...no Ikari-san, I haven't."  
  
"How come?" he guilelessly asked. "You don't have trouble talking to him normally."  
  
"...well...it's just..." Wait, her face was getting red.  
  
_...wait._  
  


_His Other grinned._

_" **Surely, you're not**_ **so** _**dense...** "_

  
Shinji impulsively blurted out, "you _like_ Suzuhara-san."  
  
Hikari's pigtails flared, her eyes widening with shock. "Who _told_ you?!" she quietly hissed.  
  


_His Other sighed._

_" **But alas, you still lack tact in certain things...** "_

  
  
"Um, no one, it's just...well, you're blushing _really_ hard right now..."  
  
With a frustrated whine, the Class Rep - normally so fastidious and proper, a model of manners for her peers - buried her face into her arms, looking like a stereotypically lovestruck schoolgirl. It was so 'normal' that it felt out of place.  
  
"...I haven't told anyone," he offered as a helpful note.  
  
"I know," muttered Hikari, sitting back up. With a frustrated huff, she rubbed her hands over her face, trying to will her emotions away. "It must seem silly..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"...I don't know, but it _seems_ silly to me. I mean, I'm fairly certain Suzuhara-san doesn't even like me in that way..."  
  
"...well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm sure he doesn't _hate_ you."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Because I'm pretty sure he hated me when I first arrived, and he's never acted that way with you."  
  
"...thank you for the support, Ikari-san. It...seems strange, from the outside looking in. I'm...not used to this sort of change happening so suddenly. Usually, things develop, bit by bit...because quick changes without warning is a sign that's something wrong...at least normally. But I guess that's not the case with Suzuhara-san...?" As he shook his head in the negative, the Class Rep smiled sadly. "I see...I guess I should really talk to Suzuhara-san about what he's been through...I'm just not used to a lack of control over things at school..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Forgive me." The girl gathered her effects, lightly bowing in his direction. "Thank you for indulging me with this study session."  
  
"Ah, it wasn't a problem," he quickly answered. "It...really helped me out."  
  
"Good." The girl gulped, unable to stop her face from flushing red. "Um...please don't tell Suzuhara-kun about my feelings."  
  
Shinji nodded gravely. "Going behind your back would be...well, it would be _mean_."  
  
"...true. Yet that wouldn't stop some people." She smiled sadly. "You're very sweet, Ikari-san."  
  
He blinked dumbly. "...thank you?"  
  
With a light bow, Hikari Horaki quickly made her out of the library, leaving Shinji by himself.  
  
_...well, THAT happened_ , he thought with a bewildered expression.

xxxx

/The Cognitive Protection Center, Tokyo-3, Metaverse/  
  
Within the bowels of the floating fortress was a dedicated training room, which could expand in size and scope as needed.  
  
Right now, Commissioner Morooka was providing a crash course in Persona tactics to the A.T. Agents stationed in and around Hakone. Goro Akechi, alas, had been chosen as his punching bag.  
  
" ** _Deadly Fury!_** " A monstrous tail slapped the ground, unleashing a wave of power towards Robin Hood. The beleaguered Persona leapt to the side, yet the aftershock of the blow still sent the muscular hero flying into the wall of the arena.  
  
Akechi winced, resisting the urge to glare as various Agents went 'ooh' and 'aah' over the Commissioner's performance. _If I could unleash Loki...or Hereward...or **you**...I'd utterly destroy this reprehensible _**_moron_** _..._  
  


_The quiet stranger chuckled. " **That would be far too inconsiderate.** "_

_"It would make me_ feel _better."_

_" **Fair enough.** "_

  
"Let that be a lesson to you brats!" exclaimed Morooka, running a hand alongside the leathery side of his monstrous Leviathan; equivalent in side to an adult sperm whale, the red beast snorted with a long snout, looking akin to a vicious alligator with _far_ too many teeth compared to its animal counterpart; with purple scales of spikes and mottled bumps running along the top of the spine. Yellow reptilian eyes, hidden behind a plain white mask, glared viciously at his opponent. "Lots of Archetypes and Personas with demonic appearances are normally weak to Bless skills, cause that's what people _think_ of them. But if you consciously think about it, and really make an effort at it...you can will your Persona to evolve, and conquer its weaknesses!"  
  
_It's not that simple to simply change your cognition_ , snidely thought Akechi. _You're setting Agents up for failure by making it seem so easy..._  
  


_" **Or, perhaps, he believes that his Agents will be able to persevere?** "_

_"The Commissioner doesn't deserve the benefit of your doubt."_

_" **Perhaps. I'm giving it anyway. It would be rude not to.** "_

_"I'm sure."_

_" **You would be far less agitated if it had been someone else the Commissioner had chosen for his demonstration.** "_

_"Yes," Akechi readily admitted._

  
As the Commissioner dismissed his Persona and ordered the Agents to get back to their normal duties, Misato Katsuragi walked over towards him with an amused smirk on her face (because it was _way_ too smug to be a mere smile), offering him a hand. "Luck of the draw, Akechi-kun."  
  
He grimaced, muttering under his breath as he accepted the woman's hand; as his manacles clinked and clanged, the Commissioner waddled (because that slouched form didn't _deserve_ to even be called a 'walk') over towards them, a stern expression on his face. "So, this place seems to be well-kept. Not bad, overall."  
  
"I'm glad your opinion has improved," he calmly answered, alluding to the Commissioner's decision to keep him from searching for Katsuragi during her brief 'disappearance'.  
  
Morooka apparently caught on, judging by his snort. "Oh please, you gathered by now that I got the screws pressed on me from up high. Not like it stopped you from trying to find Katsuragi anyway through more underhanded ways." Glancing at the woman in question, the Commissioner asked, "speaking of which, how's that pet project of yours?"  
  
Misato blinked. "Well, it hasn't been that long, but Mana-chan's adapting well...also, could you _not_ refer to her as a 'pet project'?"  
  
"Until she's become a productive member of society, she's nothing but a pet project to you as far as I'm concerned. There are already enough people in the Defense Ministry barking up my ass about NERV poaching the fruits of NHCI's black project."  
  
Misato frowned. "Wait...people are actually _complaining_ about that? Why would they go to you when it's done under NERV's auspices??"  
  
"Because as our liaison to NERV HQ, you represent both the A.T. Task Force and Ikari's NGO. It ain't fair, but there's enough power-hungry jerks and sleazeballs who want to use it to drive a wedge for their own purposes."  
  
The woman huffed, resisting the urge to run a hand through her follicles (mostly because of the cloche hat she had taken to wearing over the large gap in her hair, no thanks to Tokita). "Gee, how _wonderful_."  
  
Morooka turned back towards Akechi. "Any progress in finding out how Hanamura's Shadow got yoinked out of the Panopticon?"  
  
Akechi frowned, thinking about what had happened during the last new moon. "Unfortunately, no."  
  
"Tch. Well with the disaster that just went down in Atlanta, governments are starting to scrutinize the MAGI and the A.T. Task Force more closely. Ungrateful idiots," spat the buck-toothed Commissioner. "Now we've got this _Strega_ group to worry about...like we don't have enough on our plate." Looking over towards Misato, the man said, "by the way, heard through the grapevine from Niijima that Ryuji Sakamoto's in town. That true?"  
  
Misato nodded. "Yeah...he's probably going to be hanging around for awhile, from what I've heard..."  
  
"Hmm. Then I'll arrange for a meeting with him before heading back to Tokyo-2. Some of the classified reports I've read about what went down in Atlanta might catch his attention...anyhow, I'll catch up in a minute, Katsuragi." Those words were clue enough for the woman to realize that he wanted a word alone with the Chief Warden. Nodding, Misato calmly left the training room - which had been slowly yet subtly reverting from a wide arena to its standard 'karate dojo' format as the number of Agents dwindled - to let her superior have a word. "So. Been keeping track of the events in Kyoto?"  
  
  
"...vaguely," admitted Akechi. "Last I had heard, Governor Toranosuke Yoshida was still on the mend from his stroke."  
  
"Yeah, well his condition took a rotten turn as of late last night. Poor bastard kicked the bucket this morning."  
  
"...I see." _I wonder if Joker's aware?_ "And that has relevance...how?"  
  
"You _know_ why. Yoshida's backup now holds the governorship."  
  
"...that _man_ has no relevance to me," he bit out.  
  
Morooka was unimpressed by his irritation. "Tough shit. If **Shido** starts feeling antsy, he may start using his new leverage as a prefectural governor to get you transferred to a posting in the Kansai region. Hell, I might even be inclined to agree; your abilities are too impressive to be the Chief Warden of the CPC for a single city."  
  
Akechi narrowed his eyes. "You gave me your word that I would be left alone."  
  
"So long as the man never found out about you," he not so subtly reminded him. "And you're a damn idiot for thinking that the fact you became a Chief Warden at such a young age wouldn't draw curious eyes."  
  
"...I abandoned my name. I want nothing to do with that old life."  
  
"Well, _Goro Akechi_ , you should have thought about that before joining the A.T. Task Force. Did you think your past was such an easy thing to drop and forget? Newsflash: the past has a nasty way of biting you in the ass when ya least expect it." With a frustrated sigh, the Commissioner said, "I gave you my warning. Just don't make me regret it." With those words said, Morooka departed.  
  
And thus was Akechi left alone. _Masayoshi Shido...hmph._ That man was meaningless in this life, a mere _annoyance_ ; there were far more **_important_** things to worry about.  
  


_The quiet stranger hummed thoughtfully. " **You know,**_ **Shimaru Shido** _**isn't** _ **that** _**bad of a name...** "_

_"I'm not in the mood."_

_" **There's always a silver lining.** "_

_"We have a new moon in less than a week. There'll be time to think about it later."_

_" **You are frustrated.** "_

_"Do I not have a right to be?!"_

_" **You may think of this unpleasant happening as a trifle...yet the trifles of life have a way of enduring.** "_

  
That, Goro Akechi - legally born as Shimaru Shido - couldn't deny; despite the dire circumstances facing the world, people still found a way to live life...for good or ill.  
  
Humanity was stubbornly resilient like that.  
  
xxxx  
  
**END OF 7/10/2015**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knowledge has grown to level 3 (from Studied to Cultivated), and his Empress Confidant (Hikari Horaki) is now at Rank 2! But of course, I'm sure most of you are more curious about a fellow we haven't heard from since June 29, 2015: Morooka!
> 
> Now, just as a brief aside: what's the deal with King, er, COMMISSIONER Moron?
> 
> He slipped into the Metaverse during 2nd Impact, awoke to his Persona, realized this new world could be subject for abuse by the "perverts and assholes" of the world, and sought to leverage his prior government worker career into this burgeoning field. After all, he wants to ensure that the next generation of Metaverse warriors is instilled with a sense of virtue!
> 
> (He's certainly not as pure as the driven snow, given that his Persona is a demonic sea monster.)
> 
> Longevity and tenure, more than anything else (beyond combat ability or the support of those he trained over the years) is why he rose to the position of Commissioner.
> 
> (It's also a position filled with paperwork and administration more than frontline missions, which means less opportunity for Morooka to work overseas. This is a plus for some in the Defense Ministry, who consider his gonkish face and brusque demeanor a bit of an embarassment on the geopolitical stage.)
> 
> (Morooka realizes this on some level and takes an almost snide sense of pleasure in succeeding despite his appearance and personality.)
> 
> But the tale of Commissioner Morooka is another story, alas.
> 
> /I had fun just slipping in Morooka quotes during his casual dialogue :V  
> //also, RIP Sun!Dad from P5 :(


	40. Saturday - July 11, 2015 (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden spike in Ghost activity requires immediate response, so Shinji decides to take Mana along. Meanwhile, Toji prepares to learn the ropes from Ryuji Sakamoto...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief addendum, but I had an utter mental lapse when giving Akechi his 'given' name last chapter, since I had forgotten about the naming convention that both myself, the Evangelion dubs, and the localized Persona games took (namely, given name first, surname last). As such, Akechi's surname would be Shido, not Masayoshi.
> 
> As such, his 'birth name' is now Shimaru Shido.
> 
> (And yes, there will be at least one future scene that will have Joker mocking Akechi relentlessly for having such an alliterative name.)
> 
> On with the story!

_Sokila watched as one Persona learned from another._

_"It's neat...watching you learn from yourself..."_

_The girl frowned as she fiddled with her crayons._

_"I wish I was able to learn like that..."_

_She returned to drawing a portrait of the Second Child...who was wearing a pirate hat, for some reason. Probably to fit with the eyepatch?_

_"...if I had a Persona, what would mine look like?"_

_The faint haze of blue began to brighten-_

  
xxxx  
  
/Saturday: July 11, 2015/  
  
/Room 23, 2nd Floor, Izanagi Dorms, Hakone Academy/  
  
Shinji Ikari slowly opened his eyes, absentmindedly feeling his earbuds pop out. _What...?_  
  


( _After a brief bit of playtime with Sokila, Shinji considered his options. Finally, he told Igor of his decision. "I would like Andras to be Yaksini's apprentice...so he can learn **Counter**."_)

  
_Ah. Right._ Blinking his eyes more rapidly, he turned to his phone...and frowned at the message therein:  
  
**NERV: GHOST ACTIVITY HAS HAD AN UNEXPECTED SPIKE. MISSION ACCEPTANCE IS REQUIRED.**  
  
  
Opening the Mission Board application, the Third Child frowned at the selection which had been forwarded to him:  
  
**SUBMITTED BY: Office of Cognitive and Spiritual Affairs (Hokkaido Prefecture)  
LOCATION: Sapporo Dead Zone; Kushiro Dead Zone; Hakodate; Fukagawa  
MISSION: Ghost subjugation and dispersal.  
  
SUBMITTED BY: Takuto Maruki (NERV)  
LOCATION: Various locations along the Eastern Seaboard of the United States of America  
MISSION: Ghost subjugation and dispersal.**  
  
"...huh..." Well, it looked like his Saturday was shot. _Why do I feel so irritated?_ Was it simply because his schedule had been interrupted? Would it have been any better had it been after school, or on Sunday? The work had to be done regardless.  
  
He noticed another message, this time from Ayanami.  
  
**R. Ayanami: By the time you read this, I will be handling Ghost assignments in South America and Africa.  
R. Ayanami: You will have to complete your assignments on your own.**  
  
Shinji grimaced; on the one hand, it was rather thoughtful that his fellow Evangelion-user had thought of him...but on the other, he was apparently going to be working solo. (Inwardly, he wondered if he could somehow get the Second Child's number. _Why??_ )  
  
Then again...an idea came to mind.  
  
**S. Ikari: Misato-san  
S. Ikari: would it be okay if Kirishima helped me on a Ghost mission today?**  
  
Within a matter of moments, a reply came.  
  
**M. Katsuragi: gimme a sec**  
  
Not twenty seconds later, a flurry of responses came.  
  
**M. Katsuragi: whoa  
M. Katsuragi: Mana-chan was like 'I AM WOMAN HEAR ME ROAR'  
M. Katsuragi: lemme get a hold of Ritsky so Mana-chan's weapons can be unlocked  
M. Katsuragi: head on over ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ**  
  
Shinji smiled; at least his upcoming day wouldn't be lonely. After leaving a notification in the Room 23 group text that he would be on a mission, he slowly concentrated before fading from sight.

xxxx

Right as Shinji Ikari knocked on Misato's apartment door ( _wow, that took less than five minutes; he's finally mastering Ayanami and Asuka's teleportation trick_ ), her ward (and _yep_ , that thought still took getting used to) had already worked herself into frantic pacing. She had half-expected Mana Kirishima to falter at putting her old bodysuit on, given the recent change of circumstances; rather, Mana-chan couldn't _wait_ for an opportunity to have her axe and shield in a situation _other_ than under Ritsuko Akagi's not-so-tender mercies.  
  
"That him?" asked Mana, having foregone the use of her helmet.  
  
"Probably," remarked Misato, idly sipping from a can of beer as she opened the door. "Yo, Shinji-kun. Good timing."  
  
Whatever the boy wanted to say died an ugly death in his throat, as his eyes widened and his face burned red. "Erk," he choked out, looking away from her. "G-Good morning, Misato-san..."  
  
"Eh?" Misato glanced down, and realized why. _Ah. Blue shorts and a yellow tank top. Probably the lack of a bra._ "Ah, I'm sure you'll be able to use this story to make your friends jealous later. Come on in and grab a bit of breakfast before you go."  
  
"Uh...yes ma'am..."  
  
As the two kids ate some toast with ochazuke, Misato noted the slight bit of awkwardness between them. _To be expected, really._ Time for an icebreaker! "So, Shinji-kun, what exactly made you think of Mana-chan for backup?"  
  
The boy blinked. "Um, well...I sort of figured that Kirishima-san...kind of _liked_ fighting...?"  
  
  
Mana stared flatly. Misato inwardly sighed. _Swing and a miss, Shinji-kun..._  
  
(Unbeknownst to them all, Pen-Pen - eating from a bowl of sardines - actually slapped his face with his flipper.)  
  
"Yeah. I _like_ fighting. Because I must have seemed like such a _fighter_ compared to you, right?" said Mana with an annoyed expression, her tone _dripping_ with enough sarcasm to drown a comedian.  
  
Shinji froze. "Oh...um...did I...say something wrong...?"  
  
"Look, people think things about each other that may or may not be completely accurate, so let's not get too mad at each other, m'kay?" Satisfied with her efforts, Misato looked over at her phone as it buzzed; Ritsuko had responded. "Mana-chan, you should be able to summon your weapons."  
  
The girl _quickly_ devoured the rest of her breakfast before practically hopping over to the middle of the living room. Deep down, Misato thought it sad that a teenager got so excited over having weapons that had been forged from such harrowing experiences.  
  
(Then she remembered that those weapons were the only remnant of her sisters.)  
  
(She inwardly cursed Shiro Tokita's name once more.)  
  
xxxx  
  
Mana Kirishima, once she concentrated, _felt_ the familiar tug of soul with soul; it was akin to performing an old exercise that had been practiced a thousand times before. With an extension of her will, AIGIS and LABRYS phased into existence on her back...  
  
xxxx  
  


_Both souls quietly embraced her._

  
xxxx  
  
It was liberating, to have them by her side outside of NERV's sterile bowels. "Okay...so when do we leave?"  
  
"Give me a second," said Shinji, finishing off the last of his toast. He quietly walked over towards her side. "Um...you don't mind if I put a hand on your shoulder, do you?"  
  
"Go ahead." _Seriously, it's just a hand._  
  
The boy did so, closing his eyes. There was...an odd sensation. A _very_ odd one. "What are you doing...?" she murmured.  
  
"Um..." The Evangelion-user opened his eyes, a concerned expression on his face. "...I've only ever done this with Ayanami-san...but it's hard, with your...weapons."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...of their souls."  
  
"...so what, am I going to have to travel separately? How are we doing this?" At that moment, there was something that chimed, deep within...  
  
xxxx  
  


_Big Sis quietly nudged her. "We can help."_

  
xxxx  
  
  
...and felt a dash of inspiration. "Here." With a seamless motion, she pulled AIGIS off of her back, holding it out towards Ikari. "Hold it in your other hand. If you drop it, I'll break you."  
  
Shinji blanched, yet nonetheless obeyed her command. As he gripped onto the shield's handle...  
  
xxxx  
  


_Little Sis quietly approached the form of a young man, bound to a terrifying Beast. "It's okay...will you take my hand...?"_

_Tentatively, the young man did so._

_Little Sis smiled as she reached back towards Big Sis._

  
xxxx  
  
...Mana could _feel_ her very being connect with his...and not just him, but with something otherworldly. Something without limit. _What the hell are you?_  
  
"I...I think I can do it, now." Shinji gazed calmly towards Misato Katsuragi. "We're off to Hokkaido, Misato-san."  
  
"Take care, you two!"  
  
Nodding, Ikari glanced back towards her, keeping a clammy hand on her shoulder. "Please keep calm...I don't know how it'll feel for you."  
  
"How _what_ will feel-?"  
  
And then she lost the ability to speak as reality fell away.  
  
xxxx  
  
Misato watched silently as the two children - the boy, grimacing as he held a gigantic shield; the girl, standing stalwart with an axe on her back - began to flicker and dissolve into static, before fading away entirely.  
  
"Good luck, you two..."  
  
"Wark."  
  
Misato smiled, glancing back at her pet. "Thanks for the pick-me-up."  
  
The penguin trilled as he took another big gulp of savory fish.

xxxx

  
_The sensation was different, this time. Though the world had shifted to a dreamy soup of gray, he had expected to feel...a shield._

_Instead, there was the soft (yet undeniably_ strong _) hand of a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. So many different images overlapped her wake, but all of the same person._

_He thought his hand would be on the shoulder of Kirishima. Rather, it was on that of an older girl, with long hair colored a strange shade of light ash and blue mixed into an icy, platinum blue. This girl had her arm wrapped around Kirishima's torso, practically dragging her along as they moved through the sky._

_The bond between the three girls was...tangible. Real. Far more substantial than that between Kirishima and himself._

_(There was also the vague, phantom sensation of something - or someone - else lingering about the three girls, solidifying their bonds. It felt vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.)_

_"_ **Don't think about it** _," whispered his Other, invisible to all. "_ **Focus.** _"_

_"_ **Yes. Propel yourself forward through this ephemeral realm** _," hissed the unseen Beast, pushing them along through the air. "_ **Think only of the destruction that thou shalt wage...** _"_

_The rest of the world was like molasses beneath them; Tokyo-3 fell away...Hakone...Kanagawa Prefecture...the Kanto region...then, the entirety of Honshu, arching through the 'sky' of this strange, otherly place...until, at last, the island of Hokkaido loomed before them._

_Inexorably, Shinji was drawn to a familiar place, pockmarked with utter voids. Slowly, he willed himself (willed them_ all _) to slowly disentangle..._

  
xxxx  
  
...and with a sudden shift, Shinji and Mana landed upon Mt. Moiwa, which overlooked the Sapporo Dead Zone. Not much had changed since he had last been here with Ayanami and Makoto Niijima...save for the fact that the militarized perimeter to the southern side of Sapporo's ruins was utterly overrun by Ghosts. "What...?"  
  
" _Man_ , that felt weird..." murmured Mana; she took a few moments to gather her bearings before looking towards the perimeter. "...huh. That's a _lot_ of Ghosts... _thousands_ of them..."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"This sort of emergence usually only occurs whenever there's a large gathering of Acolytes, but they come with warning signs that are easily picked up on..." He looked at her with a questioning glance, prompting her to explain, "I've fought quite a few Ghosts in my time. Can't say I ever got to the point of facing an Acolyte, but I know how things are _supposed_ to go..."  
  
"...but why?"  
  
Mana shrugged. "Who knows? All I know is the military presence here is FUBAR'd, and this many Ghosts will eventually start prowling...and I doubt you could coordinate enough monks, priests, or other spiritually-empowered people to deal with a group of this size..." With a sudden grin, Mana pulled LABRYS off of her back, yanking AIGIS away from Shinji with her other hand. "...guess we'll just have to _take care of them all._ " Without hesitation, the girl _charged_ down the hill, taking inhumanly large strides.  
  
"Wait-!" yelled Shinji, his words dying as the girl moved further away. "...when she acts like that, why'd she get mad when I said she liked to fight...?" Shaking his head, Shinji focused on summoning Unit-01: there was work to do.

xxxx

The Ghosts meandered, crimson eyes seeking new life to sunder, and crush, and extinguish.  
  
They felt Mana Kirishima's presence before she landed amongst them.  
  
  
With a ferocious burst of spiritual power, Mana landed shield-first, crushing a small group of Ghosts beneath its bulk; as flickers of metaphysical energy was absorbed by the gem in AIGIS, Mana grinned _viciously_ at the surrounding horde. "Boo," she taunted.  
  
Howling - sounding akin to wounded animals, knowing not why they felt pain - the nearest Ghosts surged forward. With a seamless movement, Mana swung her axe about, bisecting the horde with terrifying ease; with each particular Ghost that was defeated, the gems in LABRYS and AIGIS glowed ever brighter, absorbing the remnants of the departed souls. To an outsider, it would have seemed a harrowing sight: the dead, smote and sundered by a death-dealing girl with an inhumanly large axe.  
  
To Mana, she felt so alive! _I've missed this_ , she thought with detachment, ducking underneath the outstretched hands of an obese Ghost. _The more I defeat, the more empowered my weapons become._ Without thinking, she angled her shield behind her, deflecting a woman's Ghost that tried to spear her back. _The more powerful they become, the greater our bond becomes._ Before long, there would be that familiar sensation of the axe becoming an extension of her very being, of the shield feeling like her very flesh, so stark were the sensations! _The greater our bond,_ she leaned backward, dodging a Ghost's palm; her axe lashed up and over, bisecting it as it passed by. _The greater our bond...the closer I am with you._..  
  
xxxx  
  


_One soul stood stalwartly, serving as her shield. The other stood defiantly, lashing out with furious fists against the world._

  
xxxx  
  
_...with you two...I can do anything...!_  
  
There was a sudden sense of warning in the pit of her soul, at the base of her spine; she impulsively jumped up, glancing down as a Ghost - no, two, three, _five_ , _**seventeen?!**_ \- phased out of the ground, reaching up to tear at her-!  
  
"Garula."  
  
And then they weren't, as bursts of wind blasted them away.  
  
Mana landed safely - swinging her axe through the spiritual 'flesh and bone' of her adversaries - and stared at the figure walking through the battlefield.  
  
  
It was his Evangelion, and yet it seemed...different, than when she had last seen it. It now felt familiar, yet fuller: the Sun, as compared to the Moon. A purple demon with a single great horn, walking with purpose amidst the ruins. The body of the beast ( _why does it feel like it should be capitalized...?_ ) flickered with orange lights as dozens of Ghost swirled about it, smashing into its A.T. Field. All the while, Shinji Ikari moved solemnly beside it, looking...unaffected, by the Ghosts. They phased through his body as though it were nothing. _What in the hell...?_  
  
The Beast's eyes gleamed a vicious yellow.  
  
And why...  
  


" ** _Wretched slaves. Hapless specters!_** "

  
...why did it feel like she could _hear_ it talking? All she could hear were the screams of Ghosts (she absentmindedly swung her axe, moving on autopilot; more fell to her blade, as the locus of conflict swirled around Shinji Ikari and his Evangelion).  
  
Impossibly, she could hear Ikari speak. "Sukukaja."  
  
Shogoki's A.T. Field flickered with a flash of green; the very movements of the fusion of mind and soul vibrated at a higher frequency. _Wait a second, that's a skill used by certain Archetypes and Personas..._  
  
Ikari said two more words. "Double Fangs."  
  
The Evangelion hissed with tangible satisfaction, as its A.T. Field twisted and sharpened into twin blades along its forearms, and then it began to cut and _cut_ and _**cut**_.  
  
Mana stared with stunned silence as the Beast became a whirlwind of blades, eviscerating Ghosts by the dozens. At that moment, she realized just how doomed Shiro Tokita's ambition had been from the outset.  
  
(Inwardly, she felt just a tad more bitter against that man. Worse was the sensation of revulsion she felt for Ikari, because _how did a boy come across such power!?_ )  
  
Gritting her teeth, Mana Kirishima gripped the handles of AIGIS and LABRYS, continuing her deadly dance.

xxxx

Thousands of Ghosts were reduced to hundreds, then hundreds to dozens; with Unit-01 drawing the most attention by far, this enabled Mana to carve her own sizable chunk out from the ghostly horde.  
  
Shinji Ikari pondered quietly as his Evangelion moved with deadly grace, empowered (so to speak) by one of his newer Personas, one that had been fused during the same visit where Andras had been formed...  
  


(The cards for Berith and Sandman fell into the orange pools; dissolving, they joined into the central cylinder, mixing - bringing along Double Fangs, Garula, and Dormin Rush - and morphing into a lean and fantastic figure. " **Who shall charge against me?** " he asked.)

  
...and as the battle had gone on, he sensed more and more aspects of **Matador** begin to bleed through, to the point where Shogoki was fighting with a single rapier fashioned from his A.T. Field ( _where did this knowledge come from?_ ). Despite this, he felt strangely...detached. Was it the lack of tension? (So long as Unit-01 was the active avatar of his very soul, he had nothing to fear from the purely spiritual threat of the Ghosts.)  
  
Or perhaps it had to do with the bodies of the JSDF personnel that became more visible as the Ghosts were further whittled down; some looked like they had just fallen asleep. Others possessed faces stricken with sheer terror. Not a few appeared...resigned, as if they had accepted the fate that had befallen them. _How awful_ , he thought with a grimace. He raised his head, watching as Kirishima delivered the final blow with her axe. At last, silence reigned.  
  
Their footsteps echoed loudly amidst the ruins; as Kirishima approached, he asked, "so...what do we do? With the bodies, I mean?"  
  
"I think we leave them for the backup."  
  
"Backup?"  
  
Kirishima shrugged. "I was... _ordered_ to observe, after certain Ghost eradication missions. Usually, places with any kind of military presence have eyes on them from long-range. Once they confirm that the target Ghosts have been neutralized, they'll arrive to retake the area."  
  
In a fantastic bit of cosmic timing, Shinji's phone buzzed; reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the device and gazed at the Mission Board app.  
  
**SUBMITTED BY: Office of Cognitive and Spiritual Affairs (Hokkaido Prefecture)  
LOCATION: Sapporo Dead Zone; Kushiro Dead Zone; Hakodate; Fukagawa  
MISSION: Ghost subjugation and dispersal.**  
**UPDATE: Sapporo Dead Zone - Recon has confirmed Mission Complete. Reinforcements en route to reoccupy Forward Defensive Area.**  
  
As he finished reading it aloud, he could hear the distant sound of helicopter rotors. "Ah...I think that's the military."  
  
"Then are we done?"  
  
"...I guess we move onto the next area. But...should we wait for them?"  
  
Mana shook her head. "They know we have other places to be."  
  
"...okay then." He glanced at AIGIS. "...um-"  
  
"Yeah yeah, here." Kirishima was more casual now, yet...conflicted? She looked both satisfied and irritated.  
  
(Maybe it was one of those 'girl' things he wasn't supposed to know about. He _hoped_ it was only that.)  
  
"Where to next?"  
  
"...uh...I think Fukagawa is closest..."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
Long before the military arrived to reclaim the land and their dead, Shinji and Mana had vanished into the divide between dimensions.

xxxx

/Tokyo-3/  
  
As the short half-day of school ended, Toji Suzuhara found himself making his way towards the agreed-upon restaurant where Ryuji Sakamoto would meet with him. Before long, he found himself outside the doors of the _Big Bang Beef Bowl Shop_. "Huh...haven't been here in a while..." Steeling himself, the youthful adolescent entered the pleasant interior, quickly finding the booth where his new ( _guardian? Overseer? Oyabun? Sensei? Yeah, that fits._ ) sensei was sitting. "Yo!" said the older man. As Toji grabbed a seat, his eyes fell upon a plate of fried buns, with a few dipping sauces on the side. "Got us an appetizer, hope you don't mind."  
  
  
"Nope," bluntly answered Toji, immediately grabbing a bun and tearing into it.  
  
"...say, do schools still have lunch on the half-days?"  
  
"They do at Hakone Academy," he said, absentmindedly speaking with his mouth full. (Part of him immediately braced for a correction in manners.)  
  
"...so you've already had lunch?"  
  
"Yep." (The correction wasn't coming?)  
  
"Still hungry?"  
  
"Eh, lunch today wasn't special." (The correction wasn't coming.)  
  
"So that's a yes."  
  
"Yeah." ( _This guy is the best!_ )  
  
"Then pick something; we're gonna be busy afterwards, so you'll want as much energy as possible."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Toji opted for one of the special ground beef bowls; although similar in looks to a Korean beef bowl, it had a very different flavor profile: less savory, more tangy and spicy. It was still delicious, and filling.  
  
By the time they finished, Sakamoto-sensei had somehow wheedled out some of the details about his school life. "This Nebukawa sounds like quite the character. Can't imagine what it's like dealing with a period dedicated entirely to Second Impact."  
  
Toji shrugged. "He's got some practical homemaking stuff, too."  
  
"Practical?"  
  
"...well, the Class Rep says it's practical. Don't have much chance to practice it myself."  
  
"Fair enough. You mentioned this Class Rep a few times."  
  
"Mostly because she's kind of a pain. She likes to get on my case."  
  
"That a fact?"  
  
"Yeah...why are you smiling?"  
  
The older man smirked. "Do you think she's cute?"  
  
"Like _hell!_ " he impulsively retorted, because _seriously!_  
  
His ire only made the man laugh. "Ah...takes me back."  
  
"What, you gonna start telling stories?" Older people tended to wax nostalgic, based on how some of the teachers behaved; it's not like he could stop them from doing so, but it was so... _lame_.  
  
Mercifully, his new sensei shook his head. "Nah, ain't gonna bore you. But us older folks like to remember. Telling it to a younger crowd helps convince us that it was still real, so be patient whenever that happens. You never know; even the act of listening might make their day."  
  
"...I guess," he answered, not knowing how else to respond. (It felt like it would have been rude to disagree.)  
  
After the man paid for their meal, he hoisted a rucksack over his left shoulder, while grabbing a cane with his right hand. They exited the restaurant-  
  
"Took ya long enough to have lunch."  
  
-only to be interrupted by an ugly man with the _worst_ teeth he had ever seen! "Who're you?"  
  
The lanky man _looked_ at him with an irritated expression. "You ever heard of respecting your elders, kid?"  
  
Before Toji could retort, Sakamoto-sensei laid a hand - a _heavy_ hand - on his shoulder. "Can't blame a kid who's probably never met you before. From his perspective, you're just a weird stranger."  
  
The strange man gave Sakamoto-sensei a _massive_ stink eye. "Finally got rid of the dye, eh? How long have you been free of the blond?"  
  
The taller man chuckled, leaning on his cane. "For real? Come on, I was _yellow_ , not _blond_."  
  
"It sometimes felt like you had the _brains_ of a blond."  
  
"Guess I heard it enough from the literal Horse's Mouth that it must have been true," cracked Sakamoto-sensei, staring none too subtly at the man's buck teeth.  
  
Toji almost _blanched_ at how bluntly he had called out the man's obvious deformity. "Uh..."  
  
The man, instead of rising to Sakamoto-sensei's taunt, simply said, "I was patient enough to let you finish eating. Least you can do is hear me out, Ryuji."  
  
"...fair enough, Kinshiro-san." And just like that, the social dynamics took a massive turning point. "Mind waiting a moment, Suzuhara-kun? This won't take long." He lowered the rucksack off of his shoulder, holding it out towards him. "Mind holding this?"  
  
"Uh, sure thing." Toji promptly grabbed the bag and backed away, coming to a stop by the corner of the building; he watched as Sakamoto-sensei and the buck-toothed man moved several feet away from the front doors of the Big Bang Beef Bowl Shop, speaking in hushed tones. However, he could see Sakamoto-sensei look slightly more animated, in the way of someone who just got told something unpleasant and upsetting and vaguely frustrating all at once. Finally, after a few minutes, the unpleasant man rapped the back of his fist against Ryuji Sakamoto's shoulder; his new sensei simply grinned in response - tapping his cane against the side of the smaller man's shin - before walking away. As Sakamoto-sensei approached, he managed to ask, "uh...what was that about?"  
  
"Just an old friend who had some...unpleasant news. Nothing you need to worry about, though."  
  
"...who _was_ that?"  
  
Sakamoto-sensei answered, "that was Commissioner Morooka, current head of the A.T. Task Force for our entire country."  
  
Toji, readjusting the rucksack on his back, nearly tripped over his feet, because _what._ "Wait... _that_ guy?!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"But...he looks..."  
  
"Ugly? Freakish? In need of an orthodontist?"  
  
"...well, _yeah_."  
  
"Morooka's a stubborn coot. But that's partly what makes him effective; his looks make people underestimate him. Helps that he's a good trainer."  
  
"He is?"  
  
"Hell _yeah_ he is; I was working alongside him before the A.T. Task Force officially existed as a government-sanctioned organization! You could even say he's one of my senpai."  
  
"...huh...explains how close you two were."  
  
Sakamoto-sensei shrugged, rubbing at a shoulder with his free hand. "We've been through some heavy sh-er, stuff."  
  
"...you know, I hear worse from the Track Club. Ya don't have to keep yourself in check just for my sake."  
  
"Maybe, but it's still not proper, you know? I already feel crappy enough for letting your table manners pass without comment, but I figured I'd be getting on your case enough later on as is."  
  
Toji wisely didn't say anything ( _damn it, I thought he didn't care...eh, not that big of a deal, he's not really getting on me about it_ ), falling into place behind Sakamoto-sensei as he hobbled along. "So...what now?"  
  
"Now?" The older man now sported a devilish grin. "We're gonna take a trip to the Metaverse; I'm gonna whip you and your Persona into _shape_...except, you know, without the whip, but you get what I'm saying."

For a brief moment, Toji wondered just what getting whipped into shape would feel like. _Hell, can't be any worse than the track team._  
  
Then it was all swept aside by youthful exuberance, because who _didn't_ want to get training in superpowers?!  
  
Those thoughts consoled the young man as he followed Ryuji Sakamoto through the city; his new sensei seemed content to hobble along at his own particular pace. Despite his own impatience, Toji was smart enough to realize that _whatever_ that buck-toothed man ( _seriously? That guy was the COMMISSIONER?!_ ) had told Sakamoto-sensei...well, it was enough to at least weigh on the man. So he kept his mouth shut.  
  
After all, he had enough experience in dealing with heavy crap to know how annoying it could be for others to pry.  
  
After about a half-hour of walking, they had reached the northern outskirts of the city, at the threshold where urban sprawl transitioned abruptly to forested mountain slopes. "Ah...this should make for a good spot," said Sakamoto-sensei, gazing at the sign marking the Mount Kintoki Trailhead. "Hard to believe how quickly things can change..."  
  
"Whaddya mean?"  
  
"Visited Hakone a few times before. Mostly during the 2000's for mission work; every single time, it seemed like the city got bigger...specially after NERV set up shop and this place got labelled 'Tokyo-3'." The man chuckled, reaching into the pocket of his burgundy jacket. "Heck, there even used to be a big golf course where much of the downtown area now sits."  
  
"...for real?"  
  
"For _real_." Sakamoto-sensei pulled out what looked like a small tin badge of sorts: less elaborate than the one he had seen Misato Katsuragi wear, but no less important. "Might wanna hold on. We're about to make the shift."  
  
Toji immediately grabbed a hold of the back of his sensei's jacket.  
  
"Freelancer Ryuji Sakamoto, identification whiskey-tango-foxtrot-lambda-beep-boop-bop: activate cognitive tunnelling."  
  
Moments later, a calmly robotic voice emerged from the tin device: " **Cognitive tunneling: authorized.** "  
  
Suddenly, Toji heard...an odd whisper in the back of his mind, slowly becoming louder as the colors of reality began to shift...  
  


_zhuu_

_zhuu_

_ZHUU_

_**ZHUU** _

  
...until, at last, the blue sky gave way to the unnerving waves of red and black that characterized the cognitive world. "...that's freaky."  
  
"Kind of. You get used to it."  
  
"How did we even _do_ that?"  
  
Sakamoto-sensei quietly placed the badge back into his jacket pocket. "Freelancers are _supposed_ to cross dimensions with a badge that syncs with the MAGI, much like the A.T. Agents do. We've got a bit more leeway in the ID tag we can use-"  
  
"Was _wondering_ about the 'beep-boop-bop'..."  
  
"-and it also helps the government keep track of us Freelancers. Course, that doesn't stop _some_ from seeking out...well, _weirder_ ways of entering the Metaverse, but that's neither here nor there."  
  
Toji glanced around; the trailhead had shifted in certain subtle ways, taking on the appearance of _stairs_ going up the mountainside. Also, for some reason, a bunch of demons in white gis _without_ arms were walking up and down the stairs without end. "...what's up with them?"  
  
"Eh, just a reflection of the people that probably walk up and down that trail a lot. I mean, you don't usually use your arms when hiking up a trail."  
  
"...makes sense."  
  
"Now..." The freelancer quietly hobbled over to a patch of blank asphalt, bearing shades of real vehicles that flickered and shifted in model and size. "...let's get started. **_Persona!_** " With a flash of blue fire, the man's outfit was shrouded over by what he could only describe as a _biker_ suit made of black leather, with a high collar and a red ascot and yellow gloves and _DAMN_ he looked so cool! The man adjusted his red ascot, leaning on his cane (which now looked far sturdier and more elaborate, like a strange cross between a long rifle and a baton and a metal pipe) with a confident grin. The blue flames solidified into a majestic simian with a thick staff and a spiky yellow mohawk, standing atop a storm cloud with eyes. "This here's **Seiten Taisei**."  
  
"...kind of getting some Son Goku vibes...or was it Sun Wukong?"  
  
"Same thing, really."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Now...you gotta summon yours."  
  
"...how do I do that?"  
  
"Just think about your Persona; about your other self; recall what you felt, when you made that connection...and then call it. Think of it like charging up, or something like that! Yell if it helps."  
  
"...all right." Toji inhaled deeply, trying to recall that thick and _heady_ soup of emotions that he had felt not six days ago. That sensation of loss, of resolution, of coming to terms... _there_. "PERSONA!" A rush of ghostly fire ( _it's not burning...?_ ) swept over him. His school uniform gave way to the kimono and headband befitting a mythical being of Japanese folklore...or a really cool manga character. The fire solidified into the solid form of Gilgamesh, standing stalwart like a king. "This guy's name is **Gilgamesh**."  
  
"Pretty sweet looking."  
  
Toji looked at his Persona - _towering_ over him - and couldn't help but agree. "Yeah." He tapped a finger against the golden gauntlet covering Gilgamesh's right arm. "It is...what are you doing?" he asked, watching Ryuji Sakamoto dip his arm _into_ the cloud that the Monkey King stood upon.  
  
"Just grabbing a little something." The man inexplicably withdrew a _boombox_ , of all things. "Anyhow...Seiten Taisei, put him through the paces."  
  
The impish Persona grinned.  
  
Before Toji knew it, Gilgamesh was _speared_ by Seiten Taisei's staff in the chest ( _why do I feel a weird sting??_ ); the boy could only blink as the cloud-surfing Persona carried his own into the woods, causing numerous spirits and monsters ( _Archetypes, that's what they're called..._ ) to scatter. "...eh?" He whirled towards his new sensei. "The hell?!"  
  
The freelancer had a devilish grin on his face. "My Persona will keep yours occupied. As for _you_...you'll be working with me." Reaching down to the boombox, Sakamoto-sensei pressed the play button.  
  
  
A metal instrumental began to play, with _two_ electric guitars dueling each other. "If you get better, so will your Persona, cause y'all are one, deep down. So bring that stick of yours over here and show me what you're made of!"  
  
Toji blinked...but not for long. Puffing his chest up, the boy set the man's rucksack down on the ground before holding his staff of gnarled wood up with both hands, a determined expression spreading across his face. "You _asked_ for it!" With a boisterous yell, he charged at the freelancer.  
  
(It didn't take long for Toji Suzuhara to learn that Ryuji Sakamoto was _deceptively_ agile for a guy with a bum leg.)

xxxx

Meanwhile, as Toji Suzuhara trained in the Metaverse with Ryuji Sakamoto, Shinji Ikari and Mana Kirishima were almost at their next destination.  
  
xxxx  
  


  
_The sensations had become routine, by now. Almost shockingly quickly._

_From the ruins of Sapporo, they had gone to the rice paddies and apple orchards of Fukagawa; from there to the outskirts of Hakodate, which was still a vibrant city; from that place of life to the Kushiro Dead Zone, which had been distressing in an entirely different way than the Sapporo Dead. Whatever had happened to that city however many years ago, it had been reduced to a proverbial ghost town. Or, perhaps ghost city was more appropriate._

_What had happened, to depopulate an entire city with practically no collateral damage?_

_Such was the psychological scar that had devoured all of Kushiro's cognitive landscape, lingering years after the fact. Such was the void that had rendered a continuous military presence impractical._

_In the end, the Ghosts had been dealt with like all the others._

_Thus did they begin the trek across the Pacific, towards the lands of America. The mission to Atlanta made the foray...simpler._

_Mana had stopped questioning how he was doing this strange dimensional shift; it worked, and that's what mattered._

_Her acquiescence made this whole thing easier, even as his mind zeroed in on their final destination._

_"_ **The connections between humanity are closer than you think,** _" advised his Other. "_ **You desire to make it to a certain place; thus do your mind, soul, and will make it so.** _"_

_"_ **Questioning it is useless,** _" crooned the Beast, quietly running a hand along the heads of AIGIS, LABRYS, and Mana. The living weapons bristled at her touch; the latter didn't react. "_ **You must do it, and so you shall. Do not trouble yourself with needless trifles.** _"_

_Yet...the lack of knowledge was something that bothered him. It did nothing to resolve the questions he had about so many things._

_And thus he would endure, no matter what._

_So he maintained his focus, slowly drawing closer to a particular place, where the echoes of nearby thoughts called to him..._

  
xxxx  
  
...and with a sudden shift, he and Mana Kirishima landed at the edge of a river in the dead of night. There was an office complex of sorts amidst a green field, but they could make out little else. Certain aspects of the surrounding metro area could be seen just based on the skyglow from the low-hanging clouds, but far more of the city appeared to be dead. This was _especially_ notable based on the downtown area to the east; mere miles away, the black silhouettes of skyscrapers could be seen, all the more unsettling from the lack of light. "Huh..."  
  
"Any idea where we are?" asked Kirishima, as she took her shield back from his hand.  
  
"Well, the mission in the app said it was submitted by someone from NERV named Takuto Maruki-"  
  
Without warning, security lights flared brightly, illuminating their position from all sides. Shinji impulsively yelped, dropping to his knees from the sudden disorientation; Mana quickly knelt down, hiding both of them behind AIGIS as best as she could. Angry and forceful shouts - all in English, as best as he could tell - could be heard, but they couldn't see anything through the bright lights.  
  
Then canisters landed around them, _spewing_ clouds of vapor that smelled oddly sweet and _why_ was everything becoming wavy...?  
  
"Damn it, _sleeping_ gas-!" cursed Mana, who was coughing up a storm.  
  
_Ah, that sounds reasonable_ , idly thought Shinji before even the bright ambience faded away into darkness.  
  
xxxx  
  
  
Meanwhile, deep underground - a few hundred feet beneath the riverside park that Shinji and Mana had arrived in - a man and a woman were sleeping quietly in a relatively threadbare room. It was a testament to the fact that the two were generally deemed workaholics by their peers and subordinates, and as such didn't much care for decorating their personal sleeping quarters.  
  
The man - in his late 30's - suddenly sat up with a jolt, the digital watch on his wrist buzzing with palpable irritation. "Ah, I thought I told the night crew that it was emergencies only..."  
  
The woman - in her early 30's - grumbled from her side of the bed, muttering, "maybe for once it actually _is_ an emergency..."  
  
The man sighed, reaching over to the small nightstand for his phone. Whatever message had been sent through his phone had been flagged as important enough to warrant the 'buzzing wristwatch alert', because sometimes the phone alarms just _didn't cut it_. "Let's see..." His voice trailed off. "...oh _no_..."  
  
"...what's up, Taco-kun...?" slurred the woman, slowly rising to wakefulness.  
  
"...I think our security may have incapacitated the Third Child."  
  
"...wait, _seriously?_ "  
  
"I'm looking at a picture of his unconscious face right now."  
  
Grumbling, the woman sat up; she clapped her hands in a particular sequence, which caused the nearby table lamp to light up. "I _told_ you that we can do better than those meatheads..."  
  
"Unfortunately, our security budget is considerably less than our R&D budget," dryly admitted the man, running a hand through a messy mop of brown hair. Reaching for his black-rimmed glasses, Takuto Maruki - Director of NERV's First Branch - gave his wife a nervous grin. "At least they used the sevoflurane gas, so the side effects should be minimal...?"  
  
The woman snorted, placing large, circular glasses on her face. With her shoulder-length hair frazzled because of bedhead, the single dyed streak of orange through her black tresses appeared like a frayed rope instead of a seamless curve. "Eh, competence is supposed to be a _minimal expectation_ , not a feature," griped Futaba Maruki née Isshiki, Chief of the First Branch's Cognitive Psience Division. Reaching for her phone, she muttered, "2:32 AM...managed at least a _few_ hours of sleep...welp, might as well inject some caffeine and introduce ourselves!"  
  
"Come on dear, we should at _least_ make ourselves look presentable."  
  
"Eh, wouldn't be the first time I've worn your clothes when meeting new people," she joked.  
  
"...you can take a shower and I'll have coffee and breakfast waiting by the time you get out," he answered with a tired smile.  
  
The woman's mauve-colored eyes twinkled with impish glee. "Proposition: _approved!_ "  
  
xxxx

**TO BE CONTINUED**

xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /and that's where we're cutting this chapter  
> //because by going from Japan to America  
> ///Shinji and Mana basically went back to the 'beginning' of July 11  
> ////but hey, WE'VE GOT A COGNITIVE PSIENCE POWER COUPLE IN THE HOUSE  
> /////so that should make up for it :V


	41. Saturday - July 11, 2015 (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji and Mana have a brief conversation with Takuto and Futaba Maruki before they go Ghost hunting. (Surely nothing bad will happen!)
> 
> Meanwhile, back in Japan, Toji learns more about his new sensei than he bargained for.

_There was no Sokila, this time._

_In fact, he wasn't sure where he was. There was nothing...identifiable. Nothing tangible. No direction._

_And then, there was a nondescript Throne._

"You are doing quite well for yourself. _"_

_Someone sat upon it._

_"_ I wonder...if you are cognizant of just how many hands are pulling at your strings? _"_

_Whoever it was...did not belong there._

_"_ How would you react, if you understood the designs you fit in? _"_

_That Throne was not theirs._

_"_ Consider the precursors to this time you find yourself in. _"_

_There was something else. A scene of...great import, where a man in gold faced a group of costumed adolescents._

_"If it's for everyone's happiness, I don't care WHAT happens to me! Don't resist...accept it."_

_The scene vanished, and the One Who Sat Upon the Throne was once more in front of him._

_"_ It should be humbling, to realize just how many paved the way for you. _"_

_They were smiling._

_"_ I look forward to your consummation. _"_

_The vague expanse began to fade away-_

  
xxxx  
  
Shinji Ikari opened his eyes. _An unfamiliar ceiling_ , he thought, gazing at the bright lights and tiles of the dropped ceiling. _What...what happened...?_  
  
"My sincerest apologies for the unfriendly reception. Our night watch tends to be a bit _trigger_ happy when people drop out of the Metaverse without warning."  
  
Blinking, Shinji slowly sat up - vaguely realizing that he had been lying on a brown couch - and gazed at the person who had spoken. "Uh...?"  
  
  
The person was a man with eyeglasses, wearing a white lab coat over a light blue collared shirt with khakis; his dark blue patterned tie was rather loose, giving the impression of something which had been put on in a hurry. His brown hair showed signs of being combed unsuccessfully, given the messy locks. "I had considered going for the full 'official' presentation, but I had a strange feeling that you'd appreciate something more casual." He held up his hands, each one holding a NERV-branded mug of steaming hot coffee. "I hope you don't mind coffee. I have some cream and sugar if you need it."  
  
"No...that's okay." Shinji gingerly took one of the offered mugs, taking a whiff of the caffeinated ambrosia. "It smells good." He took a tentative sip. "...and it tastes good." Much better than he had had as of late.  
  
The man chuckled. "My my, not often I see someone as young as you take it black."  
  
"...it depends on the coffee," he quietly admitted.  
  
"Well, good thing we have a dedicated coffee budget," joked the man. "Anyhow, I'm **Takuto Maruki** , the Director of NERV's First Branch. Welcome to America...is what I'd _like_ to say, but you apparently got a welcome party already."

Shinji frowned, taking another tentative sip of the coffee ( _I wonder what type of blend it is?_ ). "...um...after I accepted the mission...didn't you get the message that we would be coming?"  
  
"Well, in all fairness, it was a mission sent out to a lot of quarters, not just to NERV HQ. Once we got word that the _Third Child_ had accepted our mission, I had assumed you would be here _earlier_ , but...well, we elected to try and get a little sleep...time zones, am I right?"  
  
"...yeah."  
  
Maruki chuckled. "Of course, it hit me right before I went to bed that you likely had _other_ missions to take care of, so I don't exactly blame you...though I would have thought that Commander Ikari or the First Child would have briefed you on proper handshake protocol...?"  
  
Shinji flushed.  
  


_Deep down, the Beast simmered with impulsive anger._

  
"Um...Ayanami-san left a message that she was on her own missions...and I guess my father just...didn't tell me..."  
  
Takuto Maruki seemed to sense the tension, judging by his nervous chuckle. "Ah, probably just slipped his mind...but the past is the past, as they say."  
  
"...I guess..." He looked around the relatively tiny office, asking, "um...where's Kirishima-san?"  
  
"Ah, I left my dear wife to handle her awakening."  
  
"...is...that a good idea...?"  
  
The Director of NERV-01 scratched the back of his head in a casually disarming fashion. "Trust me, Futaba is more than capable of handling herself."  
  
xxxx  
  
/Thirty Minutes Ago/  
  
Elsewhere, in an entirely separate room in the underground complex of NERV-01, Mana Kirishima - having been awake for not even three minutes - had somehow found herself in a staring contest with an...unusual woman.  
  
The woman in question - wearing a white lab coat with various splatters of colorful paint that had long since dried, hanging over a rather plain green shirt and khaki shorts - stared intently through large eyeglasses. Sitting on a chair in a crouch, with arms balanced on her knees, the woman gave off the vibe of a youthful adolescent than someone over twice Kirishima's age.  
  
Mana grimaced. "...you can stop staring, you know."  
  
"I could."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...you're still staring."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Because I want to. Can I hold your weapons?"  
  
Mana glanced over to a nearby table, where two security personnel stood protectively by the prone forms of AIGIS and LABRYS. "What's stopping you? Why not go ahead and try?" she subtly challenged.  
  
"Nice try with the event flag, but I know from what little Dr. Akagi's profiled of you that you can summon those weapons from a distance."  
  
 _What the heck is an 'event flag'?_ "So why ask?"  
  
"Cause it's polite. Duh."  
  
"...if that's the case, then no."  
  
The woman smirked. "I can make it worth your while~"  
  
 _Why did her glasses flash? There's no light reflecting off of them._ "What do you mean?"  
  
With sudden aplomb, the woman reached into a large pouch on the side of her coat, whipping out a colorful book of sorts. However, gracing the cover were very _familiar_ figures. "I could let you read a copy of one of my _Featherman_ manga..."  
  
Although Mana couldn't deny that she felt intrigued ( _heck, REALLY intrigued_ ), she still couldn't help but impulsively ask, "what's 'manga'?"  
  
She thought the woman had been _shot_ , so sudden was her gasp, so _stricken_ was her look of horror. "...you poor _soul_. How could you _reject_ your Japanese heritage so?!" Without warning, the woman lobbed the volume over towards her, which Mana caught with ease. "You know what, I can look at your weapons when you finish your mission with the Third Child. For now, it's on the house...at least until my dear hubby lets me know that Ikari's awake..."  
  
"...thanks?" _People can be so weird_ , idly thought Mana as she opened the volume and began to read.  
  
xxxx  
  
Takuto Maruki, taking another sip of his coffee, added, "it also helps that we requested her personnel profile from Dr. Akagi while you two were out, and I figured Futaba would be best suited for Kirishima's inevitable awakening."  
  
"...how long _have_ we been out?"  
  
"I would say about three hours. I figured it would be best to let you sleep through as much of the gas's side effects as possible...plus, fighting Ghosts is better done in the light of day instead of the dark. Just my opinion, of course." The man blinked as his phone simultaneously buzzed. Pulling it out, he found himself chuckling at whatever was on the screen. "Ah. I think my wife got bored waiting for you."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Ah, don't apologize. I think something good came out of it." The Director turned his phone around, showing an image taken with a cell phone camera: it was of none other than Mana Kirishima, legs curled up on an aged sofa, with her face practically _buried_ into a _**Bishoujo Senshi Featherman Z**_ manga. A woman with an orange streak curving through her dark hair was at the edge of the frame, giving a cocky grin and a thumbs-up to the camera.  
  
"...is that woman your wife?"  
  
"As she lives and breathes."  
  
"...she seems nice."  
  
Takuto Maruki grinned with content. "'Nice' hardly suffices. But pleasantries aside..." His smile lessened, replaced by a knowing expression of resignation. "...duty calls, as they say."  
  
Shinji frowned, look down at the remnants of his coffee; the murky liquid matched his thoughts currently. "Yeah..." _Why didn't anyone tell me about the proper way to approach NERV-01...?_ Sighing, Shinji downed the rest of his coffee in one gulp, impulsively scowling from the bitter aftertaste. Yet, in that acerbic sensation, there was spot of clarity: like sunlight piercing through stormy clouds. "...duty."

xxxx

/Command Center, NERV-01, Outskirts of Boston Dead Zone, USA/  
  
The local time was 6:00 AM (or, as Shinji had been helpfully informed, _7:00 PM in Japan Time_ ) when the Third Child and the fruit of JET ALONE - both finishing off a toasted bagel that had been provided for breakfast - gathered around a massive pedestal, displaying numerous holographic screens. The most notable one was of a close-up of America's eastern seaboard: specifically, ranging from New York to the south all the way to Maine in the north. "Over the past twelve hours, there was a sudden spike in Ghost activity all across the East Coast," explained Director Maruki, whose hair was now slicked back in a more professional style. Various staff and technicians occupied computer terminals arranged in concentric rings around the central display; from the sound of it, they were monitoring metaphysical and cognitive fluctuations in the real world. "By and large, the most populated areas are being protected by the Paranormal Tactics Unit of the U.S. Army, as well as by specialized spirit-sensitive squads within various state National Guards...there are also some NGOs and private organizations contributing as well, but there's only so much ground that can be covered...which is where I'd like to divert you two as follows." Leaning over a rather fancy-looking keyboard, the man typed several commands, which highlighted a few dozen locations in the more rural areas of Maine, New Hampshire, Rhode Island, and Connecticut. "Ikari-kun, given your ability to cross vast distances in the proverbial blink of an eye, I'd like you to take care of the Ghosts in _these_ areas. Now, Kirishima-chan...Cape Cod is rather isolated these days, but it's still a relatively important source of fishing and aquaculture, and Ghosts are a threat to that." Typing rapidly, the holographic map shifted eastward, focusing on over ten highlighted locations on the hook-shaped island. "We'll arrange for helicopter transport to the closest location...but from my understanding, you're capable of travelling through the Metaverse as well, huh?"  
  
Mana Kirishima, AIGIS and LABRYS hanging on her back, nodded solemnly.  
  
"And would I be incorrect in assuming your velocity within the Metaverse would be substantially higher than it would be in the real world?"  
  
Mana shook her head. "No."  
  
"Do you have a rough figure in mind?"  
  
"...empowered by my weapons, I can maintain a steady pace of twenty-five kilometers an hour. I've been clocked at bursts of around ninety-five kilos per hour."  
  
Futaba, who was fiddling with a pair of headsets near a cluttered work desk near the center of the room, glanced over her shoulder with wide eyes. "Damn, fifteen-and-a-half miles per hour and approximately fifty-nine? _Damn._ You should try out for the upcoming Olympics."  
  
"Impressive marathoning and sprinting aside, do you have _other_ methods of locomotion?" asked Director Maruki.  
  
Mana quietly brushed a finger across the rim of AIGIS, a small grin on her face. "...yes."  
  
"Then I think we can trust Cape Cod to you," said Director Maruki with a smile. "Now-"  
  
"Hold up," his wife interrupted. Using a broom like an oar, she pushed her way across the floor without leaving her swivel chair, coming to a halt in front of the two adolescents. "First of all: kid, can you summon your Evangelion right now?"  
  
Shinji blinked. "Uh...sure?"  
  
"Cool. Do it."  
  
Takuto Maruki resisted the urge to sigh. "Futaba-"  
  
"He'll have to summon it anyway, might as well save time."  
  
 _Stubborn woman_ , he thought with a tired expression. Still, her stubbornness was a proverbial godsend, as far as he was concerned. "Very well. Ikari-kun, whenever you feel comfortable."  
  
Shinji looked around; the boy seemed to impulsively realize how many NERV employees were subtly watching him, because ' _Evangelion equals something neat!_ ' in their eyes. Probably. "Uh...okay."  
  
The director made a point to watch closely as the boy reached for his head, concentrating deeply; he couldn't help but wince from the strangely unreal violence of the boy pulling a blue spark of light and ethereal fire from his forehead. _I wonder how bloody it would have appeared the_ first _time you summoned your Evangelion?_ Still, the wound was not real, nor was the apparent blood (little did he know, it was a mere trickle in comparison to the ragged tear it had once appeared as); this was validated as the blue spark blossomed into the looming figure of Shogoki, staring quietly - _menacingly -_ at them all. There was a strange, contemptuous ferocity that hadn't been present with his prior encounters with Zerogoki or Nigoki. "My my..."  
  
However, that wasn't what his beloved was focusing on. "Okay, sample size is now three," remarked Futaba, pressing a finger against Shinji's arm, which was now covered by the material of a strange bodysuit. "Summoning an Evangelion means you also summon some sort of personalized mecha pilot getup. _Neat._ " Which was true: the blue and black bodysuit was a strangely refined thing. (He couldn't help but focus more on Shinji Ikari's eyes, which now gleamed yellow like a Shadow's.) His wife then held out the two headsets she had been working on. "You two, put these on."  
  
Shinji and Mana looked quizzically at the little devices, which seemed to consist of two black triangles affixed to a headband. "What are these?" asked Kirishima.  
  
"Little devices of my own making that will analyze your full cognitive profile as you move in either the real world or the Metaverse. Dr. Akagi's data has been useful as far as you two are concerned, but I also want to collect my _own_ data."  
  
The two children seemed to accept this reasoning, because they nonchalantly placed them on their heads. If they were cognizant about the fact that they now looked like they possessed cat ears, they didn't comment on it. "Can we get going?" asked Kirishima as Futaba pushed her chair back over to her desk.  
  
Director Maruki nodded. "Benjamin, Frederick?" Two security personnel walked forward from their posts along the edge of the circular room. "Please escort them to the surface." The two nodded, quietly ushering the two child soldiers along, acting very casually (and to their credit, because they weren't blind to the fact that the duo could kill everyone here if they so desired) as they performed their duty. Not even a minute after they had left, he walked over to his wife's work area. "...is there a particular reason why your new design looks like cat ears?"  
  
"The better question is, why _wouldn't_ I make them look like cat ears?" she asked, clicking rapidly with her mouse as she began opening several programs across her six-monitor setup. "I'm more surprised by the fact that they _didn't_ get on my case about it."  
  
"In all fairness, Kirishima-chan likely has no conception of the stereotypes involving 'cat people'," he said while providing helpful air quotes, "and Ikari-kun is polite enough that he probably wouldn't have made a fuss even _if_ he felt odd about the design choice."  
  
Futaba shrugged. "Eh, fair enough."

xxxx

Shinji Ikari wasn't sure why Futaba Maruki's headsets were built to give off the impression of cat ears. (Inwardly, looking at Kirishima elicited thoughts along the lines of _don't stare_ , or _would she hit me if I said she looked cute_ , or _what's with all the Ghosts??_ Okay, that last one was unrelated, but still.) Still, he couldn't help but fiddle with them as he wished his comrade good luck.  
  
Mana looked back over her shoulder, snorting at his concern. ( _Now she's acting like a mean cat._ ) "You can keep your luck, Ikari." She promptly strolled over to the black Chinook tandem rotor helicopter, which was ready for takeoff. The moment she stepped onboard, the rotorcraft began ascending even before the doors closed. With the cool light of early morning, Shinji could now see the skyscrapers of downtown Boston, which appeared...aged. Dilapidated, from the lack of maintenance. Whatever had happened, this city had experienced something akin to Sapporo, if not quite at the scale of Tokyo-1.  
  
Sighing, Shinji looked back at his Evangelion, which was staring with intense focus to the north. _Right. My mission._ Focusing (and it was becoming so much easier to just...let go from reality, the more he practiced, and yet it never ceased to be _unnerving!_ ), he slowly shifted away-  
  
xxxx  
  


  
_-and emerged in that ever familiar world of gray. There were no other souls to push along, this time._

_It was only himself, in all of his mundane glory and base terror._

_"_ **Rise to the heavens,** _" admonished the unseen Beast. "_ **See from above where you must strike.** _"_

_Right. There were so many places he had to go to...and yet the image of the map impressed itself over his mind, a vivid memory of what he had to do._

_Before realizing it, he was already a mile in the air. Two miles. Five. Ten. Twenty._

_Looking down, he felt no fear for being so high, for physics in this place of in-between were...an afterthought. Yet, amidst the ethereal soup of America's landmass, he could see patches of orange lights, clustered near cities yet scattered about in others. Instinctively, he knew that places without those lights were bereft of human life._

_From here...so far away, so separated from everyone else...he could gaze upon the subtle_ wrongness _, where the lights were marred. Corrupted. Sullied._

_Shinji quietly angled downwards towards the northernmost mission location - a small town called Greenville, at the southern edge of Moosehead Lake, not that he knew these names - and prepared for immediate arrival-_

  
xxxx  
  
-and he emerged, standing, on the sidewalk near a lakeside marina.  
  
There was a surprised shout, and an impulsive **_bang_** -  
  
Shinji blinked, looking at the source of the sound; a local law enforcement officer, leading a family away somewhere, had opened fire upon his sudden appearance. Not that it accomplished anything, as Unit-01's hand had caught the handgun's bullet before it could strike him. With a hoarse sneer, the Evangelion pulverized the lead projectile into dust (an action that didn't do _anything_ to assuage the frightened civilians).  
  
 _...maybe I should emerge further away from populated areas next time,_ he thought with a calm detachment that part of him felt like shouldn't be possible. Gazing down the street, he saw a cluster of Ghosts - about twenty - moving about, red eyes turning in their direction.  
  
Shogoki hissed, and immediately charged.  
  
As his Evangelion began thrashing at the spectral remnants, he turned towards the five Americans, who were staring at him with utter disbelief and whispering among themselves. Mustering his limited (albeit more thorough than most Japanese students his age) English, he stated " **Go** _"_ as authoritatively as possible.  
  
Fortunately, the officer got the hint, ushering the civilians away with short commands and quick motions. They all seemed rather desperate to leave.  
  
 _I wonder...how I come across to total strangers...?_ A thought for another time, alas.  
  
Within minutes, Shogoki had dispelled all of the Ghosts within the town. Not wanting to stick around and risk another violent incident (and it was only _now_ hitting him that _oh yeah I just got **shot** at_), Shinji quickly phased away, focusing his senses towards the next hotspot...

xxxx

As Shinji and Shogoki were tearing their way through Ghosts in the state of Maine, Mana Kirishima was jumping out of a Chinook helicopter.  
  
Within less than twenty minutes, the twin-engined rotorcraft had made it from the outskirts of the Boston Dead Zone to the sky over Centerville, a village located within the town of Barnstable (not that she knew or cared). Without waiting for the helicopter to stop, she had leapt out, diving towards the rural village. Mere seconds after falling away from the Chinook, she took hold of LABRYS in one hand and swung; the gemstone flared, and the gathered power _tore_ through the dimensional fabric-  
  
-and then she was in the Metaverse, still falling; she could see giant trawlers and fishing poles amidst the waters on each side of the cape; rustic imagery, befitting a history book, among the buildings far below; shockingly tropical features along the mental beaches; phantom flames scattered among woodlands; the occasional cognitive void, sticking out like a black cancer against the psychedelic colors...and why were there so many pairs of red socks just _walking_ everywhere? Those thoughts faded as she got closer to the ground; pulling out AIGIS, she held the shield down towards the ground. The red gemstone glowed, shining brightly; with a burst of gathered power, her momentum was slowed - a simple and nigh-harmless act in the world of cognition, loosed from mere physical law - until she landed softly on her feet. Without waiting, she swung LABRYS again, tearing open another wound which she stepped through-  
  
-and just like that, she was once more in the real world, standing amidst a forest of pitch pine and scrub oak. The subtle tang of salt filled her nostrils as she smelled the air of the nearby ocean. With a huff, Mana Kirishima focused on the telltale aura of Ghosts - some floating aimlessly amidst the woods, others veering towards residential dwellings - and went to town.  
  
Separated from Shinji Ikari - or, more specifically, his Evangelion: the strange and horrid _thing_ \- she could allow herself to enjoy her work, moving and acting as though Big Sis and Little Sis were extensions of her very being.  
  
They were bound to her, as she was bound to them.  
  
Even if the circumstances leading to it had been awful and terrible, she was grateful...if only because that connection meant they were never apart.  
  
The same couldn't be said for her brothers.  
  
 _I'll get stronger_ , she vowed, casually slashing through a trio of specters. _I'll get more powerful._ Her shield rebuffed the charge of a red-eyed wraith, stunning it enough for her to bisect it. _And then I'll find you...and we'll be together again. All of us._  
  
That was a promise she meditated on as her body and spirit worked in tandem, almost on autopilot.

xxxx

/Outskirts of Tokyo-3, the Metaverse/

Thirteen hours ahead of the Eastern Seaboard of the USA, night had fallen upon Japan.  
  
Not that Toji Suzuhara was aware, busy as he was _aching in every bone_ and _sweating from every orifice_. "Ugh...ain't this...a mind world...?"  
  
Ryuji Sakamoto, sitting around a cluster of **Hitodama** Archetypes, nodded sagely as he pulled out two cups of instant ramen from his rucksack. "Yup."  
  
"So...why...do I feel...so... _sucky_...?"  
  
"Well, your physical body made the move to the Metaverse, so you still have all the fleshy bits. But since we're in a world based off of human cognition, the normal laws of physics and junk like that don't apply...in theory." The older man chuckled. "Thing is, most people are used to thinking that those laws apply all the time. Because of that, they typically apply in the Metaverse...so in order to get around that, you have to get used to thinking differently. Takes practice, though."  
  
Toji grimaced as he sat up, looking irritably at the fiery blue sprites serving as their impromptu 'campfire'; he looked around the small woodland clearing, which was guarded quietly by both Gilgamesh and Seiten Taisei. Other Archetypes of various shapes and sizes stared warily at them from the depths of the woods, unwilling to intrude in the face of two Personas. "...feels weird."  
  
"What does?" asked Sakamoto-sensei, retrieving two pairs of chopsticks.  
  
"...having a fire made of things that look like ghosts. The folktale kind, I mean." There was a distant memory of old shows and storybooks being read to him and his little sister, from a time long past.  
  
"Yeah, most people's cognition of these things has made em' a lot more aggressive since Ghosts became...well, a _thing_." The older man grinned. "Good thing that they can still be cowed into submission with a few bops on the noggin! You know, metaphorically."  
  


(He watched with tired fascination - because _ow, everything hurts_ \- as Seiten Taisei whacked several Hitodamas in one fell swoop. "So, y'all gonna cooperate, or what?" His sensei's challenge was answered by the ghostly fireballs gathering into a pile in the clearing. "Better!")

  
"Guess so," muttered Toji.  
  
"Anyhow..." Setting down one cup of ramen, Sakamoto-sensei held his hand over the closed lid of the other. "Wah-BAM!" With that exclamation - sounding like an explosion - Ryuji opened up the lid, which was now full of _steaming_ pork-flavored ramen. "Here ya go."  
  
Toji took the ramen cup and chopsticks with a dumbfounded expression, because this particular brand was _not_ the kind that came with water or cooking oil built into the cup...and yet it was practically filled to the brim. "How the...?"  
  
Sakamoto-sensei grinned as he repeated the same gesture with his own cup. "Lots of practice. Always wanted ramen that's _truly_ instant, so I made this a habit. And it stuck, least as far as the Metaverse is concerned. Don't even need to wait three minutes!"  
  
"...that's _sick_."  
  
"I know, right?!" Thus did two boys - one in fullness, and one at heart - dig into their meal.

With a cup's worth of ramen now firmly in his stomach, Toji licked his chops with satisfaction. "Ah..."  
  
"Need something to wash it down?" At those words, Sakamoto-sensei reached over with what _looked_ like a can of soda, but with some kind of label slapped over it that read ' **SECRET SAUCE OF HEALING** '.  
  
"...the heck is this?"  
  
"Just try it. Trust me, it tastes great." To cement his promotion of the drink, he pulled out a can of his own from the rucksack, popping the top ( _there's that telltale hiss of carbonation..._ ) and taking a massive swig. "Ah...man, that hits the spot..."  
  
 _...well, bottom's up._ The teen shrugged, took a gulp of the beverage; it tasted like a fairly normal type of soda - he couldn't _quite_ place the flavor - but that did nothing about the fact he suddenly felt _energized as all get-out_. "What the...?" His aches and sore joints had seemingly vanished. "How the...?"  
  
The older man grinned. "It's a particular brand of cola that I...had a liking for, growing up. Got told by more than _one_ lady that it ain't the best...s'why I keep it for special occasions. The nostalgic flavor...makes me feel good. And since I think of it that way, that translates to the Metaverse."  
  
"...so why did it fix _me_ up? I don't know anything about it!"  
  
Sakamoto shrugged. "It ain't your cola. You had no idea what was even inside my rucksack when you transitioned into the Metaverse; I did. Therefore, the only thoughts affecting it were mine."  
  
"...are you for real?"  
  
"For _real_ ," responded Sakamoto-sensei with a grin.  
  
Toji grimaced. "So why the heck would you share it with me?"  
  
"Well, this _is_ a special occasion, training a new Persona-user. Shooting the breeze, and all that jazz."  
  
"...why _did_ you leave the A.T. Task Force anyway?" Toji looked over at the older man, who had spent much of the last hours thrashing him...albeit productively, giving insight into how the Metaverse functioned, and how to properly synchronize with his Persona. "I mean...with the way you talked with my custodian and her sister, you were a veteran. So why'd ya leave?" One beat. Two beats. "Look, if it's something you don't want to talk about, you don't have to-"  
  
Sakamoto-sensei waved him off. "Nah, it's a fair question. I mean, I kind of have an unfair advantage with you, knowing so much about you when you don't know that much about me. Now...where to start..." Ryuji leaned back, gazing up at the red and black sky. "...used to have yellow hair, in school."  
  
Toji blinked. "...and?"  
  
  
"Was a bit of a punk. Managed to shine through on the track team, though, so I had the 'Lovable Bad Boy' kind of vibe." Toji resisted the urge to boggle, because _the sheer coincidence_ ( _he was a track athlete too?!_ ) was mesmerizing. "Got a university scholarship, made it onto the Olympic team, got a few medals...life was pretty good, in the 90s. Even married my high school sweetheart!" He pulled out a small pendant from within his suit, tossing it towards Toji.  
  
Toji opened it up, looking at the tiny photograph within: it was of Sakamoto-sensei as a younger man (early 20s at the most; _huh, he still had a bit of yellow streaks left over in his hair..._ ), with his arm around the shoulder of an apparently natural blonde with long hair bound by a wide blue headband. "She looks cute," he impulsively said. Then he panicked, because _talking about another guy's girl was a no-no!_ "Er, I mean-!"  
  
Sakamoto smirked. "Hey, don't sweat it. She was a _real_ cutie. Saw through all of my bee-ess, too. Had a way of knowing that I was putting up an act...and I appreciated that. I always wondered what exactly she saw in me...but whenever I asked, she'd tap my nose and say, ' _Maybe read my column and find out_ '," he said in a faux falsetto, with a strange rural accent that Toji couldn't quite place. "Her advice column was actually syndicated in a lot of big papers...so honestly, life was looking pretty good for us." With a resigned grunt, he poked at the Hitodama campfire with his cane. "Then Second Impact happened. Chihaya...didn't make it."  
  
Toji winced; some people suffered mental shutdowns as a result of Acolyte attacks. Sometimes, their deaths were...messier. "Sorry."  
  
"Eh, you had nothing to do with it. Needless to say, I was angry. _Real_ angry. I wanted revenge." Toji took another sip from his can of 'healing soda'. "It's how I ended up running into Morooka, who was part of the initial group that would form the core of the Anti-Terror Task Force. So I joined! Took a while for me to realize that the 'Olympic golden boy' image I had was just holding me back...that I was always a bit of a punk, deep down. Wouldn't stop me from doing the right thing, though. But I wasn't gonna let anything stand in my way."  
  
 _...this is heavy_ , inwardly mused Toji, even as he outwardly nodded. "And then?"  
  
"Life's funny with the stuff it'll throw at you. Ended up reconnecting with an old classmate by the name of Shiho Suzui. She said I was...unrecognizable." He pointed a gloved finger at Toji, his gaze stern and sharp and _serious_. " _Never_ forget this: just because you've accepted a side of yourself that you refused to acknowledge, it doesn't mean that other sides of you will stay the same. You have to be aware of that...as you change, those sides will change as well. And if you're gonna keep a hold of who you are, deep down...you have to make sure those sides _grow_ with you." Sighing, the man scratched the back of his hair. "Hope I'm making sense. Am I making sense?"  
  
"I...I think I get it." _If you ain't careful, you may become something you hate._  
  
"Good."  
  
"...what did this Suzui lady say?"  
  
Sakamoto snorted. "She said I'd turned into a 'grade-A asshole'." At Toji's choked laughter, he added, "her words, not mine. But she was right. I had gotten consumed by my work with the Task Force. I was burning out...and she helped me see that." The man grabbed an entirely separate pendant, tossing it over the spectral campfire.  
  
Toji caught, opening it up; it was of an older Sakamoto with all black hair, with a subdued yet confident grin. By his side was a smiling woman with dark hair in a ponytail, with brown eyes that seemed impossibly deep. "Suzui...Shiho Suzui...why does that name sound familiar?"  
  
"She was part of the first Olympic teams to perform after Second Impact. It was a big event, given how many years the Olympics had been delayed. She ended up breaking a lot of records...earned even more medals than me. She was a _real_ athlete."  
  
"...ah, that's right." The Track Club's Captain occasionally made them watch material of past athletes to gain insights about proper form.  
  
"Anyhow, one thing led to another, and...well, despite some of my teammates dying, an apprentice going missing, and bunch of other crappy stuff happening...we got married. I felt...like things were turning around." With a bitter sigh, the man gestured with his cane. "Then...it was something so mundane. So...normal. Not an Acolyte, or a Ghost...but a _traffic accident_. It's the reason I've got a bum leg. Shiho...well, I don't need to spell it out."  
  
Toji frowned from the sour queasiness in his gut. _Aw hell...he's a widower? **Twice** over?_ "...that's rough, buddy," he murmured, tossing the pendants back over.  
  
Ryuji Sakamoto sighed, looking fondly at the photos before stuffing them back into the folds of his leather biker suit. "After that...I just couldn't keep going anymore. Resigned from the Task Force in 2009. Became a Cognitive Freelancer to still fight the good fight, but being an A.T. Agent...there was just too much baggage involved. I had to let go if I was going to move on." The man shot him a tired grin. "That about answer your question?"  
  
It did. Far more than he had ever expected. But it did. "Yeah..." Toji bowed deeply from his sitting position. "Thank you for being so upfront with me. Even if it meant telling me something so...personal."  
  
Ryuji shrugged. "Eh, it happened. No point in pretending that it didn't."  
  
And _right_ at that moment, they heard the sound of...sniffling? " ** _That was...the most tragic...and saddest story...I've heard in a long time...!_** " Blinking, both sensei and apprentice looked over their shoulders, staring at an _incredibly_ burly bird-man with a red mohawk and a purple tuxedo. " ** _Ah, please. Don't mind me._** "

  
"...who the heck are _you_?" demanded Ryuji Sakamoto, looking rather irritated by the the surprise intrusion of a fancy bird-man. Which was perfectly reasonable!  
  
" ** _Ah, just a friendly passerby. Heard a thrilling tale, and I figured I'd take a seat! As for who...you can call me Mister P._** " The mohawked figure reached into the front jacket pocket, digging past the golden two-point-fold pocket square to pull out a can of anchovies. " ** _Ah, stories by the campfire...a wondrous time!_** "  
  
"...wait a sec, I think I've heard Ken and Ikari talk about you a few times." In passing, mostly. Usually in the form of irritated grumbles from Kensuke.  
  
" ** _I'm sure they had nothing but positive things to say!_** " The bird-man tilted his beak upward, gobbling one anchovy whole.  
  
"...it's...kind of mixed? I honestly don't know."  
  
Sakamoto huffed, his wary glare reducing to mere suspicion. "...how did you actually sneak up on us?" He glanced over to where their Personas _had_ been, only to promptly glower. "...ah. That explains a lot."  
  
Toji followed his sensei's gaze, and...well, he hadn't expected to see Gilgamesh poking an eagle-headed lion in the side, while Seiten Taisei was waving a cartoony steak above the griffin's head. The strange creature, to his credit, wasn't rising to the bait. "Uh..."  
  
" ** _Ah, Gryphon's just being a sore sport,_** " assured Mister P, even as he swallowed another anchovy. " ** _Then again, he'd probably be more amenable to fish than beef._** "  
  
"...so you're a Persona-user." Sakamoto-sensei leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Pretty interesting look, too. Got a thing for birds?"  
  
" ** _I've a soft spot for feathery things, so to speak._** "  
  
"...well, it's a self-image that's definitely not A.T. Task Force issue. You a Freelancer like me? Or something else?"  
  
The bird-man sighed theatrically. " ** _I'm just a mere wanderer; a proverbial bard of the Metaverse! Only, instead of songs, I spread righteous justice and manly wisdom!_** "  
  
Sakamoto grinned. "Well, it ain't exactly normal, but I've learned the hard way not to antagonize people in the cognitive world without a reason."  
  
" ** _A wise philosophy! Truly, the words of a weary soldier who's gone through the school of hard knocks more than once._** "  
  
"...so, what's up with you and my friends? You've run into both Ken and Ikari before," asked Toji, feeling a bit concerned about this utter stranger. Then again, maybe people like...'Mister P'...were normal in the Metaverse?  
  
Mister P chortled. " ** _Those boys blundered into the Metaverse, and so I felt compelled to offer them guidance! This world is hardly a place for chickadees that have yet to learn how to fly._** "  
  
Sakamoto impulsively barked a laugh at that one. "Yeah, ain't that the truth! Can you imagine what would happen to this little guy if he ended up in the Metaverse without help?"  
  
"...you know that actually happened to me, right?" he groused, trying not to think of how _frightened_ he had been. Because admitting that to his new sensei and this buff stranger was just...no. Just no. "I got taken over by my Shadow. I could've died."  
  
"Thus making my point," said Sakamoto with a smug grin.  
  
" ** _But the follies of children serve as the springboard to adulthood!_** " Mister P gobbled the last of his anchovies, before saying, " ** _while I'm here, I suppose it's only fair to share a story or two of my own...perhaps the tale of how I assisted Ikari in the rescue of an A.T. Agent from the clutches of a wicked company?_** "  
  
"...you talking about Misato Katsuragi, huh?" said Sakamoto, sounding more serious now. "...I was there at the tail end of that mission. Would be pretty interested to hear more about how it started from someone who was apparently there."  
  
" ** _And interesting it was! A fine story of heroic vigor and youthful determination!_** "  
  
Thus did Toji spend the remainder his waking hours listening to Sakamoto-sensei and this 'Mister P' fellow swap stories of the strange and bizarre and harrowing within the Metaverse. If nothing else...it was pretty cool.  
  
(Even if he had to eventually tell his Persona to _stop trying to antagonize Gryphon!_ )  
  
( _...does that say something about me?_ )

xxxx

/Meanwhile, in America/

Thirteen hours behind Japan, north of a Massachusetts town called Truro, Mana Kirishima sliced through the last Ghost in the area; the sun slowly moved high above, casting searing heat upon the coastal town. _One more to go_ , she thought, thinking about the last place she had to go. Without bothering to stick around for any locals to come out of hiding (for all she knew, they were already dead), she tore through the air with LABRYS, phasing into the Metaverse.  
  
Any particular variances and oddities of the local cognitive landscape were ignored; all she wanted to do was complete her mission.  
  
(She had fallen into a familiar sort of head space, by now. Slaying Ghosts was a routine.)  
  
(Routines kept her from thinking too deeply about other things that bothered her.)  
  
Focusing on the power within AIGIS, she aimed the shield behind and down, at a forty-five degree angle. Focusing on the contours of thought, she gazed up at the rhythmic sky of red and black...and jumped-  
  
xxxx  
  


_Little Sis quietly breathed, focusing on the power deep within. Blue light surged...and **burst-!**_

  
xxxx  
  
-right as AIGIS _erupted_ with spiritual power, propelling her forward with a jet of blue light. Power consumed from the souls of the dead, converted into force and momentum.  
  
It was enough for her to _leap_ a four-mile stretch, sailing over the shallow waters to the immediate south of Cape Cod's curved hook. She did not focus on how the beaches seemed to fall into sheer _blackness,_ aiming instead for the cluster of cognition that was a beachside town. (Provincetown, to be precise: site of where the pilgrims landed with the Mayflower centuries ago...not that she knew or cared.)  
  
She once more neared the surface, close enough to the beach where there was actually _water_ instead of mental void; angling her shield beneath her body, Mana actually _skipped_ a few times along the choppy surface, skidding to a halt along the sandy beaches. Mermaid Archetypes whistled at her performance, while large blue crabs with feathery crowns - Chesapeake Archetypes - click-clacked with annoyance. "Yeah yeah, you're angry," griped Mana. "I'll be out of your hair...well, _shell_." Shaking the mental water - which seemed _unnaturally_ blue - off of her shield, Mana grabbed LABRYS's hilt and prepared to swing-  
  
xxxx  
  
/NERV-01, Outskirts of Boston Dead Zone/  
  
Little did Mana know, but mere moments earlier, Futaba Maruki had been staring irritably at her monitors back at NERV's First Branch. "Hmm..."  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Her husband's words elicited nothing more than a grumble. "Meh. Getting some odd readings around Cape Cod." From what she was viewing, Ikari was doing fine ( _better than fine_ , she privately mused; the boy had torn through his locations in Maine, New Hampshire, and Connecticut in mere hours, and was almost done wrapping up his mission load in Rhode Island. _Evangelion-users are scary~_ ), but some of the ambient cognitions around Mana's current location - Provincetown, her last stop - were concerning. "...they seem...familiar..." _Where have I seen those before?_  
  
  
And then it clicked: the signs were there. _Oh no_. Without hesitation, she quickly hit several commands, typing in a message in all caps. "Damn damn damn damn damn...!"  
  
Takuto leaned in, looking at what _she_ saw, and realizing instantly what it was. "Oh no...of all the rotten luck..."  
  
xxxx  
  
Suddenly, before she could complete her swing, a strange warning blared through her skull with all the subtlety of a megaphone, somehow emanating from the triangles on her borrowed headset.  
  


_**TAKE EVASIVE ACTION!** _

  
It was a command issued in a tone that brooked no argument, so Mana willingly leapt to the side.  
  
Fortunate that she did, for a burst of black and red fire erupted from the sand where she had nearly swung her axe. The lithe wrath in bloodstained coat of leather emerged, holding a long-barrelled revolver in each hand.  
  
Mana Kirishima huffed, recognizing the profile in an instant. "Huh..."  
  


(Shiro Tokita had made sure that she and her brothers were aware of all known Archetypes and cognitive phenomena. One, in particular, carried a 'Retreat on Sight' order. "Acolytes are one thing," gravely said the head of the JET ALONE Project. "But _this_ creature...is something else entirely.")

  
"...of all the luck to run into a Reaper..." Somehow, the thought made her grin. "You know...compared to the boy's Evangelion...you don't seem that scary."  
  
The wrathful eye gleaming from beneath its mask of sackcloth promised otherwise, full of an undeniable malice that made her instincts scream.  
  
Compared to the utter _hate_ that Shinji Ikari had once directed her way, it seemed bearable. "BRING IT **_ON!_** " Without hesitation, Mana tossed AIGIS above her head, grabbing LABRYS's hilt and swinging _hard_ with both arms; intent and ferocity translated into force, culminating in a fierce wave of sharpness that seemed to rip at the air as it passed.  
  
The Reaper tanked it; the energy splashed over the creature's form, splintering into flickers of ethereal light.  
  
Mana blinked as AIGIS fell back into her hands ( _not even a scratch?!_ ), just in time for the Reaper to fire one revolver into the sky. Bang, went the weapon; a colorful aura flashed around the cognitive monster ( _ah damn it, it's focusing-!_ ) right as it fired the other revolver. Bang, roared the revolver. " ** _Agidyne,_** " said the Reaper with a hoarse, throaty gurgle.  
  
On impulse, Mana angled her shield towards the source of the incoming conflagration, wincing as a pillar of flame washed over her. _Unbelievable,_ she thought with a grimace as the flames washed over and around here. _AIGIS can't even absorb it all...!_  
  
xxxx  
  


_Amidst the fire and flames, a blonde girl stood stalwart...and yet, she could not stand without the assistance of her sister_.

  
xxxx  
  
Roaring, Mana shifted her shield, giving just enough room to swing her axe vertically; cutting through the fire and dispelling it, she glared angrily ( _AIGIS is brimming with so much fire...!_ ) at the creature-  
  
Bang. " ** _Bufudyne._** "  
  
-only to see branching pikes of frigid ice erupt, narrowing down at her from various angles. Out of desperation, she willed her shield to unleash the awesome power it had just absorbed.  
  
 ** _FWOOOOM!_**  
  
A destructive gale of fire erupted from AIGIS, vaporizing the incoming ice in a flash of steam. All prior sense of bravado had vanished. _Time to retreat-!_  
  
Bang. " ** _One-shot Kill._** "  
  
-and then there was no time to think, only to survive; Mana barely got her shield up in time to block the incoming bullet formed from sheer physical force, but the angle was off and _everything ached_ as she tumbled end over end, sent flying and spinning by the impact. Other Archetypes scuttled away out of fear as she tumbled through the sand, feeling like one massive bruise. _Damn it, what happened?!_  
  
Bang. " ** _Riot Gun._** "  
  
Bolts of ordnance - appearing as lances of fiery lightning - soared down from on high, and all Mana could do was endure beneath her shield.  
  
xxxx  
  
Elsewhere, in the woods of Rhode Island (north of a town called Hopkinton, not that he knew this), Shinji Ikari watched as Evangelion sundered one more Ghost - the last in this area, he hoped - when a sudden voice echoed into his mind from...the cat-ear-headset?  
  


**_YOU HAVE TO GET TO CAPE COD!_ **

  
Shinji blinked at the voice. "Huh?"  
  


**_MANA RAN INTO A REAPER._ **

**_SHE'S GOING TO DIE!_ **

  
That was all he needed to know. Grimacing, his Evangelion responded to his will; wrapping an arm around his torso, Shogoki gazed into the sky as Shinji's own focus narrowed down...  
  
xxxx  
  
/NERV-01, Outskirts of Boston Dead Zone/  
  
"Here's hoping he can get there in time," remarked Futaba, biting her bottom lip nervously; the readings coming from Mana's headset were becoming more and more erratic. "Damn it...!"  
  
Fortunately, Takuto Maruki was there to offer constructive feedback. "I'll keep an eye on her readings. You should go and use your Persona as a beacon."  
  
"...ah, of course. Might as well make their retreat smoother. Thanks, _husbando!_ " She hopped out of her chair - kissing him on the cheek - before galloping out of the Command Center.  
  
Dr. Maruki sighed, settling into her chair to monitor the children's cognitive status. "Time to focus..." he murmured to himself.  
  
So, of course, one of the nearby technicians decided to pipe up. "Sir?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"...honest question: have you ever called the Chief your _waifu_?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I mean, I'm just saying that she calls you her _husbando_ , like, all the time-"  
  
"Back to your station, Jenkins."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
xxxx  
  


_The sensations of shifting between realms had vanished, leaving only the feeling of zooming through a tunnel._

_It seemed appropriate to think of his Evangelion as a bullet train, and he was the conductor...except the bullet train could go_ anywhere _._

_"_ **Be on your guard _,_** _" warned his Other. "_ **You must be ready to retreat.** _"_

_The Beast snorted. "_ **Or...you could rip, and tear, and destroy. Let the Reaper know how meaningless it is.** _"_

_Shinji tried not to care about any of that. He just had to focus on one thing, and one thing only._

_The feeling of Mana Kirishima's soul was like a lighthouse amidst the soupy gray, yet it was strangely overshadowed by something...deep, yet bright: a transcendent abyss._

_Without hesitation, he willed the fabric of reality to part_ -

  
xxxx  
  
-and he emerged in the Metaverse upon a battle-scarred beach. AIGIS's surface was marred by a large scorch mark - though the crimson gem in its center shined evermore - while LABRYS was embedded blade-first into the sand.  
  
Hanging limply over the barrel of an absurdly long revolver was Mana. The Reaper - now turning towards him - glared with a shockingly yellow eye.  
  
"Mana!" he yelled. The girl didn't move. "You... _why_...?!"  
  
xxxx  
  


The One Who Sat Upon the Throne hummed.

"...this presents a fine opportunity."

They leaned forward, observing intently.

"Try not to break him."

  
xxxx  
  
  
The Reaper snorted, tossing Mana's limp body to the side like so much trash; the girl winced from the landing ( _she's alive...!_ ), unable to even struggle.  
  
He summoned his fastest Persona - "ANDRAS!" - and willed his other self to strike at the Reaper.  
  
Unit-01 overshadowed the owl-headed creature, providing a burst of power as the empowered Persona slammed into the deathly beast.

Shinji quickly ran towards where LABRYS and AIGIS had fallen ( _I_ _need them to get her out of here_ ), trying not to panic at the strange anxiety in his chest-  
  


_The Beast struggled against the Reaper, growling with undeniable fury._

_" **Thou art a shade of many...nothing more!** "_

_The Reaper sneered, glaring back._

_" **Me want you to DIE.** "_

  
-which was REALLY hard to do when the Reaper was firing its revolvers into the ground (Andras hissed, arms struggling mightily to keep the Reaper from taking aim...!), impossibly loud amidst the cognitive world. With the shield and axe in hand ( _how does Mana carry these so easily?!_ ), Shinji ran towards where Mana had fallen-  
  


_The Reaper grinned madly._

_" **Die like everything else!** "_

_The Beast sneered._

_" **Intense and overwhelming menace...but without any hatred. How**_ **banal _._** _"_

  
-and knelt beside the fallen girl. "Kirishima-san!"  
  
The girl wordlessly groaned.  
  
Grimacing, he managed to sling her over his shoulders, trying not to look at the Reaper, because he had to _get out_ -!  
  


_The Reaper chortled._

_" **Me kill you one day.** "_

_The Beast smiled._

_" **Perhaps...but it will not be this day.** "_

  
Bang. Bang. Too many to count! " ** _Megidolaon._** "  
  
Andras kicked the Reaper in the chest, gaining momentum as the ground beneath them began to glow with an unnerving intensity. _We have to leave!_ Shinji was already focusing - panic driving him into a state of oxymoronic serenity - as his Persona grabbed them both. Colors began to bleed away right as the landscape around them vanished beneath domes of blue and white-!  
  
xxxx  
  


The One Who Sat Upon the Throne gazed dispassionately at the devastation.

"Sensible, to flee before a stronger opponent."

Yet, the seed of potential was there.

"Still...to restrain the Reaper even momentarily..."

They smiled.

"How long, I wonder, before Potential becomes Actual...?"

xxxx

  
_A strange momentum pushed Shinji along through the gray expanse. So long as it carried them away from the Reaper, he didn't care._

_Mana seemed...heavy, yet not. It was as if AIGIS and LABRYS were keeping her aloft._

_And what was with the strange light in the distance?_

_It looked like...a smiling sun?_

**HEY. LISTEN!**

_That voice sounded familiar._

**COME THIS WAY IF YOU WANT TO LIVE.**

Well, that certainly sounded like a good thing.

_AIGIS and LABRYS apparently agreed, given how they subtly angled him towards it._

_Before he knew it, he felt a sensation of...safety, beneath that light._

_And so he shifted-_

  
xxxx  
  
-and emerged within the Metaverse, in a chamber dominated by four large brains in glass cylinders. Living clouds of equations and thoughts and memes hovered around these giant brains (easily the size of a taxi cab), a veritable testament to intelligence and cognition and mental prowess.  
  
Sitting in the middle of them was a dark-haired woman in a futuristic bodysuit of sorts, looking akin to a character out of a sci-fi flick. It was somewhat undermined by the opaque, nerdy glasses resting on her face, yet they seemed...natural, on her. "Whew! Glad that Prometheus caught your attention!" Above her, a grinning sphere of black - shrouded in rainbow fire - bobbed up and down with glee.  
  
"...Director Maruki?" murmured Shinji, blinking with a sudden weariness. Now that he was focusing, he _could_ see that streak of orange amidst dark hair...  
  
"...oh boy. You look and sound like you're about dead on your feet. Then again, given how many times you shifted through dimensions over the past few hours, it's probably just now starting to catch up with your conscious mind. Gimme a second." She opened up a large tablet affixed to her forearm, tapping rapidly on it. "Focusing the MAGI on all of us, preparing for an isolated warp in three, two, one..."  
  
A familiar feeling gripped Shinji, as he began transitioning out of the cognitive world...but not by his own power, for once.  
  


_**ZHUU** _

_ZHUU_

_zhuu_

_zhuu_

  
The four glass-bound brains vanished, replaced by four MAGI units arranged in a quadratic formation; the strange unreality of the Metaverse gave way to hard physicality, and there were _a lot_ of medical personnel reaching towards him and the unconscious Mana. _I guess we're safe now..._  
  
That was excuse enough for his body to finally give out.  
  
xxxx  
  
 **END OF 7/11/2015**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, given the age lift (woohoo for AUs), I think Takuto and Futaba would make a pretty decent ship. Maruki seems just the right level of dorkiness for Futaba to both feel comfortable around AND to give her confidence to wrap him around her little fingers.
> 
> Also, F for Ryuji's love life. :(


End file.
